American Woman, English Man
by chicastewart
Summary: El pito comenzaba a hacer la última llamada para los soldados que se iban sin rastro exacto de la vuelta. Me estremecí por completo, no sabía cuando volvería a sentir el tacto de él, ni sus besos, ni su sonrisa, ni su protección. Nos íbamos a separar quizás por dos o tres meses, según como fuesen las cosas.
1. One Shot

**Nota:** Historia de Robsten donde toda la historia es ficción pura. Sean quisquillosos/as en notar que hay pasajes de la vida de ellos que se retrata en la historia.

Les recomiendo que escuchen las siguientes canciones al leer esta larguísima historia:

La vie en rose - Louis Armstrong (Escena del salón y del bar)

Love of my life - Queen.

Unchained Melody - U2.

Happy Together - The Turtles.

He won't go - Adele.

Now and Forever - Richard Marx.

Shine - Blue Foundation.

Shape of my heart - Sting.

Love me tender - Elvis Presley.

Kiss me - Ed Sheeran.

Oh Darling - The Beatles.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

_**American women, English man.**_

Miraba mi reflejo en el espejo bordeado por un marco de madera de alerce finamente tallado, recordaba como si fuese ayer el día en que lo recibí para un cumpleaños, tenía doce años cuando eso ocurrió, ahora miraba mis veintidós años en el cristalino espejo, las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Mi cabello había tomado un hermoso castaño cobrizo, mis ojos verdes se acentuaban por mi rostro pálidamente albo, mis labios se veían carnosos y finamente bordeados. Había crecido y era hermosa, no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Me había convertido en una mujer.

- ¡Kristen! - Llamaba mamá a la puerta.

- Puedes entrar - Mencioné al cabo que me colocaba un vestido de seda color púrpura.

- ¿Terminaste de empacar? - Decía imperiosamente al entrar en mi habitación.

- Sí, todo está listo - Me limité a responder.

- Kristen, sé que no quieres dejar el país - Decía en tono consolador - Pero será bueno para la familia, tu padre quiere aires nuevos y tus hermanos están contentos por eso.

- Lo sé … es solo que - Hice una pausa - Lo extrañaré.

- ¿A Michael? - Decía en tono áspero, nunca les agradó Mike a mis padres.

- Sí - Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hace dos noches atrás lo encontré con otra chica en el boulevard, mi corazón se destrozaba al recordar la imagen que quedó impreganda en mi cabeza.

- Por favor, hija. No seas tan miserable y deja de pensar en él - Transmitía mi madre, yo solo podía recordar aquella escena de mi ahora ex novio dándole un beso a esa zorra.

- Intentaré - Terminé.

- Sra. Stewart el auto está listo - Era nuestro sirviente que nos avisaba que debíamos partir

- Ya vamos, gracias Carl - Mi madre agradeció gentilmente.

Mi madre me secó las lágrimas que viajaban por mis mejillas y agarró mi rostro.

- No quiero que llores más por él - Dijo firmemente.

- No prometo nada - La fulminé.

- Pues, dejemos esto y vamos. Un viaje en barco nos espera - Decía con entusiasmo para subirme el ánimo.

Mamá salió por la puerta y se escuchaban murmuros entre mis padres y hermanos que discutían lo que quedaba por llevarse o de que algunas cosas aún no eran empacadas. Yo solo me limité en mirar mi habitación con nostalgia, la habitación en que Michael y yo habíamos consumado nuestro amor aquella vez que mis padres no estaban en casa. Lástima que él echó todo a la borda.

- ¡Vamos, bonita! - Decía Dana, mi hermano mayor dándome palmitas en la espalda.

- De seguro todo caerán rendidos a ti en Inglaterra - Mencionaba Tay.

- En otra vida me volveré a enamorar - Los miré con recelo.

- Ya, no jodamos más a la princesa - Dana mencionaba en tono protector, siempre me protegía.

Todos salimos de nuestra casa un tanto atrasados. Mi padre bufó algo que no logré entender, pero podía asegurar que decía "Al fin nos vamos de esta porquería". Él amaba el lujo, irse a Inglaterra contaba como lujo. Para mí no era nada del otro mundo.

Al frente de nuestra casa yacían dos Roll Royce que nos esperaban para llevarnos a la costa en cosa de treinta minutos. Uno lo manejaba Carl, nuestro sirviente de toda la vida, gracias al cielo él se iba con nosotros. Él otro auto era conducido por un sirviente que había sido contratado para la ocasión.

Íbamos Cameron, Taylor y yo en un auto y en el otro iban mis padre junto a Dana. Todos iban ansiosos por irnos a un nuevo país, otro continente. Por más que intentaba darme ánimo no lo conseguía, Michael inundaba mis pensamientos.

- De seguro iremos a conocer el Big Ben - Decía Tay.

- No, mejor que eso, cenaremos con la reina Isabel - Aportaba Cameron.

- Por favor, no sean soñadores - Dije un poco burlona.

Mis hermanos después de todo me alegraban los días, quizás no todo sería tan agobiante la vida en Reino Unido mientras los tuviese a ellos. Claramente todos debíamos tomar nuestras responsabilidades, debíamos retomar la universidad, bueno excepto Dana que tenía su negocio de ropa para hombres, elegantes frac y smocking.

- ¿Retomarás Historia, hermanita? - Pregunto Cameron.

- Sí, llevo casi cuatro años estudiando eso, sería una pérdida de tiempo no terminar, aparte me gusta - Repuse.

- Suena bien, en estos tiempos merecemos que haya gente inteligente como tu que cuente lo que pasa en este mundo - Decía Cam.

Estábamos en pleno 1939, el mundo crecía cada vez más, los avances eran imponentes ante nuestros ojos, las crisis económicas habían pasado por nuestros bolsillos y los países se miraban las caras en batallas. Se corría el rumor que se avecinaban malos tiempos, que Europa sucumbiría, mis padres hicieron caso omiso a eso. Nos mudábamos a Inglaterra y ya.

- ¿Y tú, Cam? - Seguí el hilo de la conversación.

- Ah, bueno, yo quiero conocer muy bien ese país, divertirme, encontrar chicas, tu sabes, soy un soltero empedernido - Hacía alusión a su belleza.

Claro, mi hermano era de esos chicos que buscaban chicas por las noches, les rompía el corazón y se iban. Por eso no me consoló cuando les conté a mis familiares que Michael me había engañado, solo se limitó a pronunciar "Aprovecho de follar a otra porque tu eres muy seria". Obviamente me abalancé en contra de él, la ira me envolvía. Dana nos separó.

- Oh, claro - Bufé en voz alta.

- No tengo nada en contra de tus ideales del amor, pero no sé … el compromiso no es lo mío - Dijo.

- Eres muy superficial y animal a la vez - Dijo Tay.

- Si, muy animal - Gruñí sobre el rostro de Cameron.

Todos reímos.

- Mis niños - Nos interrumpía Carl - Hemos llegado.

- ¡Genial! - Gritaba Taylor.

Bajamos del auto, nos reencontramos con los demás y fuimos a ver el asunto del papeleo de los pasaportes. Estábamos en la fila esperando nuestro turno, cuando voltee mi vista a la izquierda y vi la magnificencia del transatlántico que nos transportaría a tierras inglesas, era el famoso Georgic.

- Wow - Solté.

- Es uno de los mejores barcos que hay en estos momentos, deberíamos sentirnos orgulloso de viajar en esta belleza - Decía papá tomando por el hombro a mi madre.

- ¿Kristen Jaymes Stewart? - El hombre que revisaba mi pasaporte preguntaba.

- Sí - Dije.

- Aquí está, que tenga un buen viaje - El tipo era joven y buen mozo, apostaría que se me hacía el lindo conmigo.

- Gracias - Respondí cordialmente.

Tomé mi bolso de mano y me uní a mi familia.

- ¿Listos? - Decía un entusiasta Dana.

- ¡Sí! - Dijeron todos al unísono mientras yo hacía una morisqueta de desgano.

Subimos por una rampa que nos llevaba directamente al piso perteneciente a la primera clase.

- Permítame - Un chico que al parecer era militar me tendía su mano para ayudarme a subir. Los tacones que llevaba no ayudaban en mi equilibrio.

- Gracias - Sonreí.

Su mano era suave, por un momento me sonrojé.

- Listo, que tenga un buen viaje, señorita … - Hizo una pausa para que yo dijera mi nombre.

- Stewart, Kristen Stewart - Le sonreía al chico de ojos azules, un poco verdosos a ratos - ¿Usted?

- Robert Pattinson, señorita - Dijo sonriéndome de vuelta.

Llegamos a la base y soltó de mi mano.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Señor Pattinson - Dije al tiempo que me quitaba los tacones.

- Disculpe mi osadía, ¿Viaja sola? - Oh.

- No, viajo con mi familia, son los de ahí - Los apunté. Mi padre hablaba con un tipo que le indicaba las zonas del barco.

- Ya veo - Volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Usted viaja solo?

- En teoría sí, pero no. Viajo con mis compañeros soldados, como puede ver soy militar - Decía un tanto orgulloso.

- ¿Es usted inglés? - Lo pregunté por su notorio acento.

- Sí

- ¿Usted es americana, cierto? - Preguntaba algo obvio.

- Sí, nos estamos mudando a Inglaterra con mi familia - Acoté un poco triste.

- Le gustará Londres - Decía un conocedor de esas tierras.

- Eso espero - Dije con pocas ganas.

- ¡Pattinson! - Gritaba un hombre robusto que al parecer era el capitán que los guiaba.

- Lo siento, debo irme. Un gusto señorita Stewart - Tomo mi mano y la beso.

- Un placer - Dije haciendo un ademán con mi cabeza. Él se dio la media vuelta y se marcho junto a otros veinte hombres igualmente vestidos, ninguno me despegó la mirada. Que vergüenza.

No solía ser sociable, siempre me ha gustado andar con la frente en alto y sin mirar a nadie, pero este chico que no debía pasar de los veinticinco años parecía ser muy amable y me ayudo a subir. Esperaba verlo otra vez, nos esperaban diez días en este barco.

- Parece que ya atrapaste a alguien - Dijo Cameron.

- ¡Cállate! - Dije mirándolo feo - Solo me ayudaba a subir, fue amable e intercambiamos palabras, nada más.

- Pues yo digo que no te despegaba la vista de encima - Dijo papá.

- Dejen de molestarme - Dije enfadada.

- Okay, no molesten a la rompecorazones - Dijo Tay, ¡Quería golpearlo!

Dos tripulantes nos ayudaron con el equipaje que ya había sido transportado al barco, nos guiaron por los pasillos de paredes blancas. Alrededor habían múltiples lámparas con decoraciones bañadas en oro. El tapiz era de color rojo vivo y mis pies lo sentían muy suave. Llegamos a una puerta que en lo alto tenía un B12 grabado. Los tripulantes nos dieron la pasada a la flamante suite que nos acogería en los próximos días. Era bellísima.

- Espectacular - Dijo papá.

- Que maravilla de lugar - Decía mamá.

Mis hermanos y yo solo observábamos asombrados la elegancia que nos rodeaba. Estábamos acostumbrados a los lujos, pero esto sobrepasa cualquier cosa, esto era elegantemente refinado.

- Muchas gracias - Papá se acercó a los señores que nos habían ayudado con el equipaje, luego les dio la propina.

- Creo que me daré un baño - Dije sin pensarlo, necesitaba un relajo.

- No, veremos como el barco se aleja de la costa y de ahí cada uno hará lo que quiera - Repuso mi padre, John.

Me puse unos zapatos más cómodos, mamá hizo exactamente lo mismo. Odiábamos andar en tacones. Mis hermanos dejaron sus maletas en las habitaciones y papá aseguro el dinero en la caja fuerte que tenía la suite.

Familias, parejas, niños y reconocidos personajes caminaban por los pasillos. Algunos entraban, otros salían a mirar lo mismo que nosotros haríamos.

- Hola, John - Un tipo alto y un poco desgarbado saludaba a mi padre.

- Hola Jack, ¿Cómo has estado? Mira donde nos venimos a encontrar - Mi padre abrazaba a este hombre como a un hermano.

- Muy bien, tantas lunas ¿No? - Nos miraba asombrado - ¿Son tus chicos?

- Sí, han crecido - Reía - Mi esposa Jules y mis hijos Dana, Cameron, Taylor y Kristen.

- Un gusto - Hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Todos sonreímos amablemente.

- ¿Con quien vienes? - Preguntó papá.

- Vengo con mi esposa y mis dos hijas - No sé por que cuando se escucho el "dos hijas" Cameron demostraba animo.

- Pues, tendremos que cenar esta noche juntos - Mi madre se unía a la conversación.

- Por supuesto - Dijo el gentil hombre.

Hicieron un intercambio de palabras y nos alejamos. Esperaba que esas chicas no fuesen de mi edad, no quería compartir mi tiempo con nadie, solo quería aprovechar este viaje para pensar, pensar en Michael.

- Vamos a la baranda - Taylor brincaba, él era el que tenía mas espíritu de niño.

Nos acercamos a la baranda al tiempo que el vapor se echaba a andar en el aire. Nos comenzábamos a alejar del muelles y mucha gente nos despedía. Era nostálgico, dejaba el país que me vio nacer. Por el momento no había vuelta a los Estados Unidos de America, esto era indefinido. Solté unas lágrimas.

- No llores, Kris - Dana me abrazaba.

- Esto es triste - Dije entre sollozos.

- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, olvidarás a ese imbécil - Me apretaba más a su cuerpo.

- Le sacaría los ojos, pero sigo amándolo - Enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

- Lo olvidarás, eres muy hermosa. Te lloverán los pretendientes, te lo aseguro - Decía sobándome la espalda.

- Insisto, ya atrapaste a uno - Taylor se unía.

- ¿Lo dices por el chico que me ayudo? - Miré a mi hermano.

- Sí - Taylor respondía mientras movía las cejas coquetamente.

- No estoy para romances, fue amable y punto - Respondí sin más.

- Ya veremos, pequeña - Decía Dana.

Nos alejamos de la costa.

* * *

Me vestí con un vestido de seda color rojo, era bastante ceñido a mi figura. Según mi padre la vestimenta de esta noche era exagerada, según yo no. Mis hermanos aplaudían mi belleza, yo los dejaba. Solo me gustaba recibir elogios de ellos, odiaba a esos hombres que piropeaban tan desesperadamente a una mujer, me asqueaba. Por eso amaba a Michael, nunca se propasó conmigo, pero sabía decirme de forma sutil que me encontraba bonita ¿Qué nos pasó, Michael? Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en él.

Volví mirarme al espejo, al fin y al cabo sacaba la conclusión de que no era tan bella, creo que solo mis ojos daban ese efecto. Luego termine maquillando a mi madre y ella a mí.

- Merecemos una fotografía - Dije, todos nos veíamos bien esta noche. La noche de inauguración del viaje en el Georgic.

- Hay un fotógrafo en el lobby del barco, quizás podríamos tomarnos una fotografía familiar - Mi padre esbozaba una sonrisa. Él era el más feliz con todo esto del viaje, ansiaba que me transmitiera esa chispa que necesitaba.

- Genial - Decía Dana.

Nos encaminamos al salón, los tacones apretaban mis pies de forma dolorosa, solo quería sentarme y no volver a caminar hasta volver a la suite.

Había un coctel de primera en el salón, había bastante gente conversando y riendo. La música era armoniosamente agradable, invitaba a ser una buena velada.

- John, por aquí - Decía el caballero de la mañana, Jack.

- Vamos a la mesa, chicos - Dijo papá dirigiéndose hacia nosotros y tomando la mano de mamá.

De lejos podía ver que las hijas de Jack no debían tener más de dieciséis años, eran gemelas. Agradecí al cielo que fuesen adolescentes.

- Buenas noches, tomen asiento - Dijo Jack.

Nos saludamos todos. Las gemelas eran Madeleine y Mary Kate, unas rubias bonitas de ojos grises, parecían ser muy dulces, pero como gemelas innatas se desenvolvían en su propio mundo. La esposa de Jack era un mujer exuberantemente gentil que hablaba hasta por los codos, era Jocelyn.

- ¿A qué parte exactamente se mudan? - Preguntaba la risueña Jocelyn.

- A Londres - Respondía mi madre.

- Oh, nosotros pasaremos unos días allí - Decía Jack.

- ¿Luego a dónde van? - Dana preguntaba. La conversación solo era entre mis padres, Jack, Jocelyn y Dana. Los demás comíamos en silencio y a ratos reíamos.

- Nos vamos Oxford - Respondió Jack muy sonriente.

- Mis padres viven en Oxford, es nuestro lugar favorito - Decía Jocelyn.

- Nos haremos el tiempo de conocerlo - Decía Dana.

- ¿Por qué no comes? - Susurraba Cameron en mi oído.

- No tengo hambre, quedé bien con la sopa de espárragos - Dije aburridamente.

- ¿Conservas la línea? - Cameron bromeaba.

- No, estúpido - Lo miré graciosa - Es solo que, lo que hay hoy sobre la mesa no me apetece.

- ¿A quién le apetece, Kris? - Decía burlón, haciéndome entender que tampoco le agradaba la comida que teníamos en frente.

- No sé, es un asco - Reí bajito.

- Con permiso - Dije en voz alta.

- ¿A dónde vas, bonita? - Preguntaba Jack.

- Voy al tocador, señor - Dije sin vacilar.

La verdad quería salir un momento de la aburrida cena. Ellos me caían bien, eran buenas personas pero esperaba no tener que cenar cada noche con esa familia, me gusta el circulo cerrado de mi propia familia.

Caminé a las terrazas, estaba completamente de noche y la luna estaba en fase menguante. Que agradable noche, corría un viento pero sutil.

- ¿Qué hace tan sola aquí? - Era una voz familiar. Me volteé.

- Oh, es usted - Me asombré.

- Soy yo - Sonrió - No ha respondido a mi pregunta, señorita Stewart.

- Pues, tomaba aire - Robert ahora vestía de civil, se veía muy bien.

- ¿Se siente mal? - Frunció el ceño como si le preocupara.

- No - Reí - Para nada, solo que la cena estaba aburrida. Me las ingenié para escapar.

- ¿Puedo hacerle compañía? - Quería estar sola, pero viendo que no había otra opción acepté. Era él o la cena aburrida con comida asquerosa.

- Claro - Respondí.

- Parece que no es la única que se aburría ahí dentro en el salón - Robert se sentaba al lado mío en la banca.

- Al parecer no, la comida tampoco estaba agradable - Dije.

- No me quejo - Él miraba el horizonte poco nítido por la oscuridad.

- Usted se ve hermosa - Me sonroje al punto de que mi vestido combinaba con mis mejillas - Si perdona mi atrevimiento - El chico era muy educado, ¡Oh, Michael!

- Gracias - Bajé instintivamente la mirada.

- No se avergüence, siéntase segura de su belleza.

- Es usted muy halagador, señor Pattinson - Deje de ocultar mi rostro con el cabello.

- Solo digo la verdad - Arqueo una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? - Pregunté curiosa.

- Tengo veintiséis años, alistado en el Ejercito desde los veintidós - Dijo sin preámbulos. No sé porque adhirió esa información a su respuesta, pero era agradable saber que era un tipo disciplinado. Por eso su educación y buen trato - ¿Usted?

- Yo tengo veintidós años, alistada en la universidad desde los diecinueve - Bromee. Él sonrió.

- ¿Qué estudia? - Preguntó curioso.

- Estudio Historia - Dije orgullosa.

- Wow, una historiadora - Dijo.

- ¿Qué lo llevó a la milicia? - Quise saber.

- Bueno, al comienzo no me llamaba tanto la atención, mi padre me obligó. Aunque no lo crea lo mío era la música. Pero con el tiempo comencé a valorar esto que hago, me gusta representar a mi patria - Dijo muy seguro de si mismo, como si hablase de una doctrina.

- Qué alentador, señor Pattinson - Me asombró su "Aunque no lo crea lo mío era la música".

- Muchas gracias - Decía vacilante.

Pattinson sacó un pequeño estuche de bolsillo, era una cigarrera.

- Disculpe, ¿Usted fuma? - Preguntó ofreciéndome un cigarro.

- Sí, de vez en cuando - Tomé el cigarrillo - Gracias.

- Tenga - Me tendió el fuego y aspiré. Que sensación mas exquisita, hace varios días no fumaba.

- No me la imaginaba fumando - Decía cuando prendía su cigarro.

- Yo no me lo esperaba de un militar, con tanto ejercicio y esas cosas, pues, me imaginaba una vida más saludable - Resoplé.

- No crea, este es un vicio que no puedo dejar - Decía cuando votaba el humo por su boca.

Nos quedamos en silencio fumando, mirando el vago paisaje que se nos presentaba ante nuestros ojos. De repente tirite, el frío comenzaba a bajar.

- ¿Tiene frío? - Preguntó al notar mi reacción.

- Un poco, no es nada - Dije sin importancia.

- No vaya a agarrar un resfrío - Se levantó de la banca y se sacó su chaqueta - Tome.

¡Que tipo más amable!

- No es necesario, de verdad - Dije, aunque la verdad necesitaba abrigarme un poco, mi vestido era muy delgado.

- Por favor, me lo va a agradecer - Insistió.

- Está bien - Me levanté y Pattinson pasó sus frías manos por mis hombros tendió su chaqueta - Gracias.

- No es nada, señorita.

Nos volvimos a sentar. Ahora estaba un poco mejor con su chaqueta, olía muy bien.

- Supongo que una mujer tan bella como usted tiene novio, ¿No? - Pregunto sin titubear, de todas formas esperaba esta pregunta.

- Supone mal, señor Pattinson - Dí la ultima pitada a mi cigarro y lo aplasté debajo de mi suela.

- ¿Y qué espera para conocer el amor?

- ¿Usted se ha enamorado? - Respondí inquisitivamente.

- Sí, ¿Usted? - Me miró a los ojos.

- También, pero creo que es lo peor que le puede pasar al ser humano, al final todo es un desastre - Afirmé.

- Que mal concepto tiene del amor, señorita Stewart - Pude ver la frustración en su rostro - ¿Le hicieron daño?

- No sabe cuanto - Dije cortante.

- Parece que no es un buen tema para usted - Dijo.

- Comprenderá, finalicé una relación de cinco años hace tres días - Dolían esas palabras - No puedo ver el amor de otra forma luego de que me hayan engañado.

- Lo siento - Dijo dulcemente.

- Está bien, esto es parte de la vida - Dije.

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio.

- Pues, la noche ha caído, creo que debo irme - Dije rompiendo el silencio.

- Esta bien - Se levantó.

- Un gusto conversar con usted, señor Pattinson - Dije devolviéndole la chaqueta.

- El gusto es mío - Recibió su chaqueta - Que tenga buenas noches.

- Gracias, igualmente - Me fui y caminé directamente a la suite. Mis ganas de volver a la mesa ya se habían ido por completo.

La conversación con Robert había sido agradable, parecía ser un buen chico y correcto, al menos esa impresión me daba. Llegué a la suite que gracias al cielo estaba calentita, afuera el frío era abrumante Oh, el aroma de la chaqueta de Pattinson, pensé.

Me quité los zapatos y mis pies lo agradecieron, me gustaba la elegancia que ellos me daban pero la verdad siempre terminaba con un dolor gigante en mis pies. Solté la coleta que llevaba en mi cabello y lo cepillé fervientemente. Fui a mi habitación y me quité el vestido, quedé completamente desnuda, mi piel se erizó por el frío. Fui a la ducha y en dos segundos comencé a llorar como una magdalena, Michael había sido el motivo de estas lágrimas.

No podía comprender que después de tantos años de felicidad fuese capaz de engañarme, de tirar todo al vacío, de olvidarse del amor que teníamos, de lo que habíamos construido.

- Te odio - Golpeé la loza de la ducha.

Lloraba sin parar, no me había dado esta libertad de desahogarme desde que lo vi engañándome. Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, no estaba en condiciones de volver a amar.

"Que mal concepto tiene del amor, señorita Stewart, ¿Le hicieron daño?", la pregunta de Pattinson me había llevado a un hoyo negro profundo. "Claro que me habían hecho daño, cretino", quise responderle, pero él no tenía por qué ver la ira que llevaba por dentro.

Por Dios, quería desfallecer ahora, esto me estaba matando. Nunca pensé que el amor dolía tanto al final de cuentas.

- ¿Kristen? - Podía asegurar que era mi padre, estaba enojado - ¿Kristen estás aquí?

- ¡Estoy en el baño! - Me asomé por la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué mierda haces acá? - ¡Bingo! Estaba enojadísimo.

- Pues me sentía mal y me estaba duchando - Papá había llegado a mi habitación, yo estaba asomada en la puerta.

- Qué mal educada eres - Decía fulminándome con la mirada.

- ¿Por mi escapada? - Me envolví en la toalla y salí del baño.

- Sí, hubiese sido mejor que te excusarás a decir que volverías - Decía.

- Iba a volver, pero me sentí mal y vine a la suite. Punto - Concluí.

- Espero no se vuelva a repetir - Dijo autoritario.

- Eso espero, mientras cenemos solo los seis - Solté.

- ¿No te caen bien los Grant? - Dijo aún más enojado.

- Me agradan, pero sabes, me gusta nuestro propio círculo - Dije - Ahora, ¿Podrías marcharte? Necesito privacidad.

- Claro - Se dio la vuelta y cerró de un golpe la puerta.

Volví a llorar como magdalena, me tumbé en la cama. Todavía estaba mojada y envuelta por la toalla, si agarraba un resfrío poco me importaba.

Me quedé dormida allí, porque en la mañana seguía de la misma forma. La cabeza me hervía y tenía mucho frío. ¡Mierda, me enfermé!

- Permiso, bonita - Era Cameron, venía a fastidiarme de seguro.

- Hola - Dije pesadamente.

- Te ves terrible - Dijo abalanzándose en mi cama.

- ¿De verdad? No imaginaba lo contrario, agarré un resfriado, de los peores - Murmuré.

- Yo te vi - No entendí.

- ¿Qué?

- Te vi hablando con ese chico que te ayudo a subir en el barco - Dijo coquetamente.

- ¿Me viste? - Me alarmé, no sé por qué.

- Vi cuando te ofreció su chaqueta - Movía sus cejas, como siempre.

- No fue nada, moría de frío - Dije mientras pasaba la mano por mi frente que ardía.

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó.

- ¡Que dices Cam!, solo hemos conversado un par de cosas - Lo miré de mala gana.

- Pues al menos se nota que le gustaste a él apenas te vio, recuerda que soy muy observador - Dijo claramente ¿Tendría razón?

- No te mentiré, el tipo es muy guapo y amable, pero … - Hice una pausa - Pero recién vengo saliendo de una relación.

¡Espera! ¿O sea que si no fuese por Mike estaría dispuesta a conocer más profundamente a Robert?

- ¿O sea que es cosa de tiempo? - Preguntaba muy curiosamente.

- No digas eso, de verdad, no tengo intenciones con nadie. Mejor tráeme un ibuprofeno o algo, lo que haya en la gaveta de medicamentos, por favor - Inquirí.

- Está bien, ya vengo - Me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Después de todo sería bueno pasar unos días en cama, necesitaba ordenar las ideas en mi mente y descansar de todo el alboroto amoroso con Michael, debía buscar la manera de olvidarlo, de hacer mi vida.

Cameron volvió al rato con mamá y un caballero que vestía un delantal blanco.

- Mi niña - Decía mamá tan cariñosamente - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Pésimo - Contesté decaídamente.

- Traje al doctor McGuire, él te revisará - Dijo dándole paso a un señor canoso y de barba.

- Vamos, Cameron - Le avisó mamá a mi hermano.

- Buenos días, soy el doctor Jonathan Maguire - Me tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

- Buenos días, doctor - Dije.

- Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó mientras colocaba su maletín sobre mi cama.

- Tengo escalofríos, la cabeza me arde y la garganta me duele - Dije tocando mi cuello.

- Pues, veamos, abre la boca - El doctor se había colocado unos guantes y tenía un bajalenguas en su mano derecha.

Abrí la boca.

- Tienes las amígdalas muy inflamadas. ¿Te enfriaste o algo? ¿Andabas desabrigada? - Oh, la chaqueta de Pattinson.

- Sí, me quedé encima de la cama envuelta solo con la toalla - Dije en tono culpable.

- He ahí la razón, debes cuidarte más, estamos en pleno atlántico, las temperaturas de noche son bajas - Me reprimió en tono dulce.

- Lo siento - Bajé la mirada.

- Tendrás que estar en reposo por tres días, cuatro sería mejor - Dijo cuando botaba el bajalenguas en el basurero del baño.

- Bien, lo necesito - Mencioné.

- Necesitas estar en cama y tomar mucho líquido. También tomarás un paracetamol cada ocho horas y un jarabe para la tos que se avecina - Anotaba en una pequeña libreta. Me tendió el papel - Aquí están las indicaciones.

- Muchas gracias, doctor - Agradecí cordialmente.

Cuatro días en cama me vendrían bien, luego de eso solo quedarían otros cinco días y al fin llegaríamos a tierra. Esperaba que al llegar me armase de valor y pudiese botar al mar el dolor que llevaba.

- Cualquier cosa, me avisas, un gusto señorita Kristen - Volvió a tenderme la mano.

- Muchas gracias, un gusto doctor McGuire - Puse mi mejor cara de alivio, pero la verdad moría por dentro. Dolor físico y emocional juntos, mala combinación.

Me quede dormida luego de eso, sentí que alguien colocaba paños fríos en mi frente, parece que era mamá o Dana, no recuerdo bien. Me dieron la pastilla y un poco de agua, era lo único que recordaba.

* * *

Sus ojos azules verdosos me penetraban de manera imponente, me miraban con dulzura y deseo.

- Eres hermosa. Desearía besarla.

- No es el momento.

- Sé que quiere besarme también, señorita.

- Quiero, sí, pero ahora no.

- ¿Tiene frío?

- Un poco, no es nada.

- No vaya a agarrar un resfrío. Tome.

- No es necesario, de verdad.

- Por favor, me lo va a agradecer.

- Está bien. Gracias.

- No es nada, señorita.

Desperté de súbito, me sentía mejor. La fiebre se había.

¡Por Dios!, había soñado con Pattinson, era exactamente igual a la vez en que me prestó su chaqueta, a excepto de que en mi sueño él me quería besar, ¿También lo quería besar?. Me ruboricé de solo pensarlo.

¿Por qué soñaba con él? Apenas lo conocía.

No sé cuanto había dormido pero era tempranísimo, al parecer había dormido un día y noche enteros. Me sentía transpirada, necesitaba un baño ahora mismo. Me levanté mejor que nunca aunque el dolor de garganta persistía. Tomé un vestido, la lencería y la toalla. Corrí al baño antes de que alguien me detuviera.

- ¿Por qué te bañaste? Puedes resfriarte aun peor - Decía papá.

- No pasaré moribunda en mi cama, me siento mejor - Dije lascivamente - Iré por desayuno y luego vuelvo a la cama.

- Nada de salir de la suite, Kristen - Mi padre me reprochaba.

- Pero … - Mi padre me interrumpió.

- Nada de peros, te traeré el desayuno. Si quieres vas a la salita de la suite, y nada más - Me trataba como si tuviese quince años.

Solo asentí malhumorada.

No tuve otra alternativa que esperar sentada en el sofá, sola. Bueno Cameron me acompañaba.

- Apuesto a que extrañas ver a ese chico, ¿No? - Decía Cameron mientras tomaba mi té.

- ¿No dejarás de fastidiar, cierto? - Lo miré.

- No - Dijo burlón.

- Mejor enciende la televisión, debe haber alguna comedia o algo en que entretenerse - Lo bueno de la primera clase eran ciertos lujos, este era un lujo.

- No - Dijo mi hermano - ¿Cómo se llama?

Ay, Dios. Esto venía a ser una seguidilla de preguntas que no terminaría.

- Se llama Robert Pattinson, es inglés, tiene veintiséis años y es militar ¿Conforme? - Probé mis pastelillos.

- Y le gustas - Agregó.

- No le gusto, Cam. Entiéndelo solo es un buen chico que me ayudo y después casualmente me lo encontré - Dije.

- Apostemos algo - Sugirió.

- Bien, apostemos cien dólares a que no termino cayendo a sus pies - Dije segura.

- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó antes de cerrar el trato.

- Sí - Hice una pausa, me lo pensé - Dejémoslo en cincuenta dólares.

Cam se rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Temes caer? - Preguntó.

- Nada que ver, es solo que no quiero desperdiciar tanto dinero en algo como esto.

- Está bien. Cincuenta dólares, ¿Trato hecho? - Acercó su mano.

- Trato hecho - Le dí mi mano.

Había hecho un trato absurdo. Encontraba muy guapo a ese militar pero nunca me enamoraría de él. Me convencía de que no quería enamorarme nunca más.

**.**

Pasaron los demás día de descanso de mi resfrío, al final de verdad me había aburrido encerrada dentro de esas cuatro paredes, me levantaba para ir al baño y para comer y volvía a acostarme. Leía o veía un rato las noticias en el televisor.

Necesitaba salir a admirar el mar y sentir la brisa marina en mi cara.

- Te ves mucho mejor, hija - Era mi padre que al fin me dirigía la palabra luego de haberme ido de la cena de esa noche.

- Si, me siento mejor. Iré a las terrazas - Dije cuando me ponía mis alpargatas color crema. Hoy llevaba un vestido corto, mis largas piernas lucían bien. Había adelgazado un poco por estar en reposo y comer alimentos livianos.

- Nos vemos a la hora del té, Kristen - Dijo mamá.

- ¡Okay! - Dije al salir por la puerta.

Llevaba un libro de Victor Hugo, Les Misérables, me lo habían regalado mis padres para mi cumpleaños y no lo había leído por tiempo. Amaba los libros de historia, esto definitivamente era lo mío.

El sol daba fuerte sobre el cielo, pero estaba agradable. Corría bastante viento, a ratos debía tomarme la pollera para que nada se escapase a la vista de alguien. Me puse un sombrero y me dispuse a leer.

- Hola - Era una de las gemelas Grant.

- Hola - La miré amablemente.

- Tú eres Kristen, ¿Cierto? - Me preguntaba la chica rubia de ojos azules.

- Sí, estábamos en la mesa el otro día - Pensé que no me recordaba.

- Sí, preguntaba para verificar, soy un poco despistada - Sonreía nerviosa.

- Esta bien - Sonreí para darle tranquilidad, de verdad se veía nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

- Un joven me dijo que te entregara esto - Me tendió un sobre pequeño.

- ¿Sabes quién era? - Pregunte muy curiosa.

- No, no lo había visto antes. Me dijo que te la entregara porque me vio contigo en la mesa el otro día - ¿Un admirador?

- Oh, muchas gracias - Recibí el sobrecito.

- No es nada, debo irme - Se alejó.

- Nos vemos - Le dije cuando se iba a pasos agigantados.

Abrí la tarjetita rápidamente, la curiosidad me mataba.

_"Disculpe mi intromisión, pero me tenía preocupado, señorita. No la he visto por ningún rincón del barco, ni quiera en el salón, ¿Se esconde de alguien? Espero verla pronto._

_Un saludo._

_Pattinson, Robert."_

¿Él preocupado por mí? Por dentro algo saltaba de felicidad, no sé por qué.

¿Temes caer? Recordaba la pregunta de mi hermano.

Miré hacia todos lados, probablemente él me estaba observando de alguna parte. Le había entregado la nota a la niña así que habían posibilidades, pero no lo divisé.

Volví a leer la nota unas tres veces. Leía una y otra vez su "Espero verla pronto ",¿Me quiere ver? yo también quería verlo, pero nada más que porque me parecía interesante, un tipo inteligente. Me calmé y me tendí en la reposadera y retomé la lectura.

- Hola, hermanita - Aparecía Dana al lado mío.

- Hola, hermanito - Dije mientras seguía leyendo.

- Hay un obsequio para ti en la habitación - Dijo cuando encendía un cigarro.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, anda - Me paré de la reposadera en menos de un segundo y corrí a la habitación.

Entre rápidamente a mi habitación y sobre mi cama estaba lo que parecía ser un vestido guardado en una funda. Sobre ella había una tarjeta, claramente era mi padre el que me estaba haciendo este regalo por el baile que habría esta noche.

_"Señorita, supe gracias al doctor McGuire que se encontraba indispuesta y que hoy ya se encuentra mejor. Me alegro muchísimo. Le envío este vestido de regalo esperando que acepte ir al baile de esta noche conmigo, sería un placer para mí. Sin más preámbulos, me despido y espero verla tan hermosa como siempre._

_Pattinson."_

- Creo que terminaré pagando los cincuenta dólares - Me dije a mi misma.

- Te escuche, pilla - Ay no era Cameron - ¿El regalo es de parte suya?

- Sí - bajé la cremallera del vestido y me sorprendí ¡Era hermoso!

- Oh, por Dios - Dijo lentamente mi hermano.

- Es fabulosamente hermoso.

- Vas a arrasar hermanita - Añadía Taylor que entraba en mi habitación.

El vestido era largo y tenía una caída elegantísima, de color rojo sangre y con un escote pronunciadamente reservado. Era tan hermoso que no me podía negar a probármelo ahora mismo.

- ¿Te lo probarás? - Dijo Tay.

- Sí - Me quitaba las alpargatas.

- No, pruébatelo más tarde, así será emocionante para todos hasta para ti - Dijo Cam - Quiero ver la cara de ese tal Pattinson cuando te vea con ese vestido.

- Va a babear, literalmente - Se burlaba Tay.

- Ya me pongo nerviosa - Esa era la verdad, estaba nerviosa de pies a cabezas.

Iría al baile con él y con este vestidazo que me había mandado de regalo. Quería que las horas pasarán rápido, de seguro él se vería mucho más guapo esta noche, con su frac.

- Hija, es bueno que salgas con chicos nuevos - Decía mamá cuando me maquilla los ojos. Quise delinearlos de un negro potente pero sutilmente.

- ¿Tu crees? - Ahora maquillaba mi otro ojo.

- Claro, aunque este chico parece decidido a conquistarte - Decía con ánimo - ¿Quién le regala a una chica un vestido como este en cambio de ir con él al baile? Supo sobornarte.

- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo me veo? - Cambié el tema.

- Bellísima, Kris. Como siempre - Sonreía orgullosa de mí.

Eso me daba seguridad en ocasiones como estas, necesitaba valor. En cualquier momento me desplomaba en contra del piso. Estaba nerviosa desde que leí la tarjeta de Robert junto al vestido.

- Kristen, te buscan en la puerta - Ay no, Kristen respira.

- ¿Quién es? - Parece que es el hombrecillo contestó mi padre.

- Mamá, deséame suerte - Esta vez no estaría junto a mis padres, me sentaría junto a los amigos o conocidos de él. Agradecí que mis padres no que quejaran, necesitaba conocer más a Robert antes de presentarles a mi especial familia.

- Suerte hija, diviértete - Dijo dándome un beso en la espalda.

- Gracias - Dije nerviosa.

- Cuidadito con el chico, ya hable con él - ¿Qué? Quizás qué cosas le había dicho.

Terminé de colocarme los tacones y caminé a la puerta, me despedí de mis hermanos y tomé aire.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba.

- ¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! - Me sonrojé violentamente.

- Gracias por el vestido - Bajé la vista a mis pies, tocaba mis nudillos de forma desesperada.

Me tomó de la barbilla.

- No se avergüence, se ve más hermosa que nunca - Me miraba con dulzura. Creo que me iba a derretir.

- No es para tanto, usted se ve mejor - Esbocé.

- Gracias, pero usted resplandece - Me cedió su brazo para que lo tomara y caminamos.

- ¿Así que se preocupó por no haberme visto? - Era hora de jugar.

- Sí, fueron varios días - Seguíamos caminando, él miraba al frente.

- Me resfrié - Dije.

- Asi supe, fue la noche en que fumamos, ¿No? - Preguntó.

- Sí, aunque esa no fue la razón. Me quedé en toalla encima de la cama y me dormí - Dije.

- Ojala no se vuelva a enfermar.

- Espero lo mismo.

Pasamos al salón pero por un lado al que no había pasado antes, las mesas estaban hermosamente decoradas en tonos violetas.

- Señorita Stewart, llama la atención de muchos hombres aquí - Me dijo acercándose a mi oído.

- Eso es culpa suya por regalarme tal vestido - Dije quisquillosa.

- Claro, cúlpeme a mí por ser usted tan hermosa - Decía sarcástico.

Nos adentramos un poco más entre las mesas hasta que llegamos a una en donde había una pareja conversando. Habían dos asientos vacíos que claramente eran los nuestros. Un tipo se levantó para saludarme.

- Hola, soy Tom Sturridge, un gusto - Me cedió su mano y lo saludé.

- Soy Kristen Stewart - Sonreí.

- Ella es mi prometida, Sienna - Me presentó a una chica menuda y rubia que parecía simpática.

- Hola - La saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, linda - Dijo simpáticamente.

- Permítame - Dijo Robert dándome paso para sentarme.

- Gracias- Él se sentó rápidamente a mi lado.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, los míos también.

- ¿Champagne? - Me preguntó al oído, porque el ruido ambiental era alto.

- Si, por favor - Respiré profundo.

- Tome - Me entregó la copa.

- Tutéame - Le pedí.

- Si me da permiso, lo haré - Decía sirviéndose su copa.

- Te doy permiso - Lo miré a los ojos mientras bebía mi primer sorbo de alcohol de la noche.

- Gracias, Kristen - Sonaba mejor así.

- ¿Por qué a mí y no a otra? - Quería saber.

- Porque … - Buscaba las palabras - Me fijé en ti y nada más - Esbozaba una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por el cabello tan cobrizo que tenía.

- Oh - Solo pude soltar eso.

- Eres muy bonita, Kristen - Dijo tomando otro sorbo de champagne - Y pareces ser una chica lista, no como esas chicas superficiales.

- Soy un poco superficial - Bromeé.

- Oh, qué decepción - Sonrió siguiendo el hilo de mi broma.

- Lo lamento - Sonreí. Volví a beber alcohol.

Nos quedamos en silencio, miré a Tom y a su novia y noté que estaban en su propia burbuja. Mientras que Robert y yo compartíamos una nube de nerviosismo.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que termine el baile? - Preguntó con un dejo de desesperanza.

- Obvio - Dije animada.

- Eso me alegra - Sonreía como un niño.

Okay, sacaba la conclusión de que si le gustaba y por una extraña razón me gustaba gustarle.

- ¿Te dije que te veías hermosa? - Dijo coqueto.

- Sí, lo has dicho repetidas veces - Le dije .

- Te lo vuelvo a decir, hermosa - Decía a mi oído, por mi espalda se esparcían los espasmos al escuchar su voz.

Al rato nos sirvieron el plato de entrada, se veía exquisito. Al fin buena comida, pensé.

- ¿Y a qué te dedicas? - Preguntaba Tom.

- Ah, bueno … estudio Historia - Respondí.

- Qué interesante - Dijo Sienna.

- Gracias, me gusta mucho lo que estudio - Dije un poco cohibida - ¿Tú qué haces, Tom?

- Soy militar al igual que Rob - Dijo mirando a mi acompañante - Pero nos conocemos de mucho antes.

- Ya veo - Seguí comiendo - ¿Y tu, Sienna?

- Soy actriz … de teatro - Dijo orgullosa de su profesión.

- Genial - Dije.

Los amigos de Robert parecían ser simpáticos, me agradaban.

- ¿Vino? - Me ofrecía Robert.

- ¿Me quieres emborrachar? - Dije graciosa.

- Por supuesto, así después te desenvuelves - Decía pícaro, pero sabía que bromeaba. ¿Supongo?

Acerqué levemente mi asiento al suyo.

- ¿Qué haces? - ¡Maldición! Notó mi acercamiento.

- Me acercó para escucharte mejor, hay mucho ruido - Le dije al oído.

- Ah - Bebía de su vino cuando esperábamos el plato fuerte.

- Es extraño - No me fijé pero pensé en voz alta.

- ¿Qué es extraño? - Preguntó Robert mirándome con sus tentadores ojos.

- Esto - No tuve otra que responder.

- ¿Esto? - Se veía confundido.

- Un día me ayusta a subir el barco y ahora estamos sentados comiendo - Dije.

- Las vueltas de la vida, Kristen - Decía como si hubiese ganado una batalla.

Trajeron nuestros platos y la conversación se puso más agradable. Claramente Robert y Tom eran hombres de mundo, todo gracias a la milicia que les había dado la oportunidad de conocer diferentes lugares del mundo. Ambos hablaban de sus deberes como un compromiso con el país, estaban dispuestos a ir a la guerra. Sienna se demostraba ajena a veces a la conversación, decía que aun le costaba hacerse la idea de que su novio se iba de campañas por meses a otros países, lo extrañaba mucho. Pero se notaba contenta cuando recordaron que ahora volvían a casa por un receso, algo así como unas vacaciones.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Me preguntó Robert cuando ya habíamos terminado el postre.

- Claro - Oh, bailaría con él.

Caminamos a la pequeña pista que ya estaba bastante copada de personas danzando al ritmo de una suave melodía. Robert tomó de mi cintura, tacto que me electrizó por completo. Me acercó a su cuerpo y me tensé. Puse mis manos sobre su hombro y de forma instintiva apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Que bien hueles - Me decía pasando su nariz por mi cuello.

Iba a derretirme.

- Hueles mejor - Decía casi sin pensar ya.

- Este vestido te sienta de maravilla - Decía rozando sus largos dedos en mi cintura.

- Fue una buena elección, señor Pattinson - Dije.

- Sí, te sienta bien - La malicia de mis pensamientos pasaban ahora por mi mente.

- Te ves bien con tu traje - Lo halagué.

- Gracias - Se limitó a decir.

Me acercó más a su cuerpo mientras él guiaba el compás de nuestros pasos. Ladeé mi rostro hacia el suyo pero aún apoyada en su hombro, sentía su respiración en mis mejillas.

- Vas a matarme en cualquier momento - Dijo sin bajar la mirada, si lo hacía nuestros labios se rozarían.

- ¿Por qué? - Me hice la inocente. No sé de donde sacaba mis armas de flirteo, nunca había hecho esto, ni siquiera con Michael.

- No me digas que no te das cuenta - Decía agarrándome con fuerza.

- No, no lo noto - Dije, acomodando mejor mi cara en su hombro. Esto se sentía bien.

- Volteas tu hermoso rostro al mío - Dijo suspirando - Me invitas a probar esa boca que tienes.

Oh, pruébame.

- No se pase de la raya, Pattinson - Bromeé.

- ¿Quieres salir a fumar un poco? - Sabía que habían segundas intenciones en esa frase.

Accedí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Salimos de la mano del salón, afuera habían varias personas fumando, riendo y conversando, menos mal no divisé a ninguno de mis hermanos, no quería ser víctima de bromas mañana.

- Toma - Se sacó el chaquetón que llevaba y me envolvió antes de que respondiera.

- Gracias, Robert - Dije.

- No quiero que te enfermes otra vez - Dijo.

- Solamente tu me regalas un vestido como este - Hice alusión a mi escote.

- Me imagine que te gustaría, cuando lo ví pensé en ti - Me dijo sin importancia, pero veía como desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? - Quise saber.

- Una costurera que viene acá en el barco traía unos vestidos - Respondió.

- Oh.

- Toma - Me dio un cigarro ya encendido.

- Qué bien saben estos cigarros - La verdad eran de maravilla.

- Son británicos - Espetó.

- Las cosas británicas parecen ser buenas - No fue hasta que terminé de hablar que noté que lo que dije podía ser mal interpretado.

- ¿Tú crees? - Él lo mal interpretó.

- Sí - Lo miré a los ojos y me sonrojé en un dos por tres.

Sonrió gustoso por mi reacción.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Eres tan espontánea, eso me atrae - Dijo.

- Oh - Seguí fumando como condenada, ya quería entrar, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Otra vez.

- Espero no perderte el rastro al llegar a Inglaterra - Me dijo.

- Espero tampoco perder tu rastro - Dije cuando él terminaba su cigarro, lo terminé al rato.

- ¿Quieres entrar? - Preguntó al ver que yo miraba mucho en dirección a la entrada del salón.

- No, prefiero quedarme un rato más acá - Ese fue mi subconsciente.

- ¿Así que tu ex novio te engañó? - Oh, golpe bajo.

- No quiero hablar de eso - Dije seriamente.

- Esta bien - Fue caballero.

- La verdad quiero olvidarlo y hablar de él no ayuda mucho, ¿Entiendes? No es de grosera - Me disculpé.

- ¿Me dejas ayudarte? - No entendí.

- ¿A qué?

- A olvidarlo - No habían rastros de bromas en sus palabras, era sincero.

- ¿Me quieres conquistar? - Pregunté cuando ambos estábamos apoyados en la baranda.

- Si me dejas - Cerró los ojos - Kristen, me gustas desde que te vi subiendo torpemente el barco.

- ¿En serio? - Me sorprendí.

- Muy en serio - Volvió a abrir los ojos.

- Tu me atraes bastante - Solté sin pudor alguno.

- Pero …

- Pero no me siento preparada para algo nuevo - Esa era la verdad, tenía miedo de sufrir otra vez.

- No pienses eso - Me miraba aun apoyado en la baranda de madera.

- Tengo miedo de que rompan mi corazón otra vez - Le dije.

- Yo no te rompería el corazón por nada en el mundo - Ahora se levantaba y me tomaba de las manos.

- Necesito pensar - Dije mirando al suelo.

- No pienses tanto, ¿Acaso no notas esto que hay entre nosotros? - Decía casi dolido.

Era cierto, algo se producía estando cerca de él, una química especial.

- Lo sé - Solté sus manos y le di la espalda.

- No seas egoísta contigo misma - Dijo diciendo sobre mi cuello pasando sus manos sobre mi cintura.

Me di la vuelta y quedamos completamente pegados uno al otro.

- Bésame - Fui yo la que hice la petición.

Al carajo, Michael. Pensé.

Y en un acto perfecto Robert me envolvió en sus brazos, yo me abalancé en su cuello y pegó frenéticamente sus labios a los míos. Sabían a tabaco y vino, combinación perfecta para ser el primer beso con él, era embriagante. Lo besé apasionadamente, se sentía tan bien. Besaba como los dioses, me sentía en el cielo. Nuestras lenguas jugaron por un momento, intercambiamos nuestras esencias, mordía su labio cada vez que podía y él repetía la acción. No me quería separar de esta droga que era su boca.

- Eres tan … hermosa - Dijo mientras me besaba - Solo dame la oportunidad de enamorarte.

- Hazlo - Dije cuando pasaba mi lengua por su labio inferior.

Me separó de él de la nada.

- ¿De verdad? - Estaba más asombrado que yo.

- Sí - Me acerqué para besarlo otra vez, el deseo me envolvía.

- Pues desde ahora en adelante no me separaré de ti, tómalo como advertencia - Me dijo y me volvió a besar.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello y lo despeiné, era ajena a las personas que estaban alrededor nuestro, poco me importaba. Los labios, el aroma y las manos de Robert me habían vuelto loca, una desquiciada.

- Eres exquisito - Dije desinhibida.

- No me imaginé verte así, eres una caja de sorpresas - Decía sonriente.

- Es el efecto de tus besos - No podía hablar de otra cosa que no fuese esa boca inglesa que me estaba cautivando.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto? - Eso me pilló desprevenida.

- Sí - Dije sin vacilar.

Agarró mi mano y caminamos hacia el ala derecha, nos metimos en los pasillos. Anduvimos un tanto y llegamos a una puerta que tenía grabado A35.

- Déjame prender la luz - Advirtió Robert antes de que diera un paso adentro.

- Que hermosa suite - Se parecía a la mía, pero los colores de esta la hacían cautivante, igual como el personaje que habitaba este lugar.

- Lo es - Dijo cuando cerró la puerta.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? - Me preguntó.

- No, está bien con lo que he bebido esta noche - Me quité el chaquetón de Robert y lo dejé en un sitial.

- ¿Te quieres quedar toda la noche acá? - Oh sí, prometía ser una buena velada.

- Siempre que quieras tenerme aquí - Le dije.

- Encantado - Dijo acercándose a mi - No haremos nada que no quieras que hagamos.

- Me quedaré, Robert - Fui convincente - Con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Bésame, bésame y bésame más - Esta no era yo.

- Soy todo ordenes - Soltó una risa, él estaba acostumbrado a recibir ordenes.

Me tomó por la cintura y me apegó a él, me besó suavemente hasta que aumentó la intensidad de los besos. Era presa de esta droga que me apresaba, habíamos intercambiado banales conversaciones y ahora estaba aquí, en su cuarto, deseándolo.

De forma sutil, Robert me encaminaba a su pieza, a paso lento.

- La cama es más confortable - Me dijo besando mi barbilla.

- Sí - Dije con la respiración entrecortada.

- Si no quieres, no seguimos, no debería pasar a llevarte de esta forma - Se separó de mi cuando entrábamos a su cuarto.

- Si quiero - Dije frustrada.

- No pienses que te quiero solo para pasar la noche, te quiero para mí - Decía tan armonioso y pícaro a la vez - Dame el privilegio de tenerte en mi vida.

Se pegó a mi otra vez, el roce de nuestros cuerpos era electrizante y excitante.

- Te doy permiso - Le dije al oído.

- De ahora en adelante no hay vuelta atrás, hermosa - Me dijo en oído también.

- Lo sé - Y lo besé.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y le puso seguro. Por lo que entendía compartía suite con Tom y su novia.

La habitación estaba oscura, solo entraba la tenue luz que nos brindaba la luna.

¡Qué sensual!

Robert y yo nos situamos frente a la cama, nos besábamos descontroladamente, y nuestras manos viajaban por los cuerpos pidiendo más y más. Le quité la camisa fluidamente y me quedé como idiota mirando su bien formado torso, lo seguí besando mientras tocaba su piel caliente.

- Que bueno que conozco este vestido - Gruñía cuando me agarraba con fuerza.

Paso sus manos por mi espalda y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi trasero, masajeo por un momento mi anatomía mientras me daba intensos besos.

- Ah - Solté un gemido.

Fue a la cremallera que estaba por mi costado izquierdo y lo bajo lentamente, me agonizaba por dentro que fuese tan lento. La cremallera llegó al tope y en un acto rápido, me quito el vestido dejándome solo en bragas.

- Qué hermosa - Dijo.

Me quité los tacos y junté mi abdomen al suyo, mis pechos sentían el roce con su torso.

Lo besé y él me lanzó sobre la cama dejándome debajo de él. Robert besaba mis labios y bajaba por mi cuello dejando viajar su lengua hasta mi clavícula. Mientras con sus manos abría mis piernas sutilmente y se posicionó entremedio de ellas, la excitación crecía cada vez más ente nosotros.

- Te voy a hacer mía - Decía cuando depositaba besos húmedos sobre mis pechos y mis pezones que ya estaban erectos.

- Hazlo - Ya no pensaba, no hilaba coherencias en mi cabeza.

Acerqué mis manos a sus pantalones e intenté soltar su cinturón, mi mano lo rozaba y pude sentir su erección bajo mi palma. Necesitaba ahora ya tenerlo dentro mío. Al ver que por la posición en que estábamos no me permitía quitarle sus pantalones, él lo hizo solo. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo, me encantaba lo que tenía sobre mí, su cuerpo era un elixir, como sus besos.

- Eres una tentación que quiero disfrutar centímetro por centímetro esta noche - Decía Robert con voz ronca.

- También quiero disfrutarte - Dije.

- Seré lo más dulce posible - Me dijo.

Estampó sus labios contra los míos y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi sexo. Paso sus dedos sobre mi ropa interior haciendo círculos una y otra vez sobre mi clítoris. Los músculos de mi vientre y entrepierna se contraían de placer. A ratos pegaba unas leves palmaditas sobre mi centro, lo que me proporcionaba una ola de placer gigante. Repitió la acción un par de veces hasta que notó que estaba muy excitada.

- Espero te guste esto.

Oh, me iba a practicar sexo oral. Nunca lo quise intentar con Michael, me daba asco, pero ahora no era capaz de decir no. Robert me quitó los calzones lentamente y los lanzó al suelo. Acercó su rostro a mi centro y pude sentir como exhalaba aire sobre mi. Siguió pasando sus dedos encima de mis labios vaginales y de mi clítoris mientras yo me revolvía en la cama de placer. Fue cuando sentí su lengua encima de mi clítoris dando pequeños masajes en que solté un gemido gutural. Robert movía su lengua con rapidez recorriendo cada rincón de mi zona intima.

- Ah, Robert - Dije sin poder respirar.

- ¿Te gusta? - Dijo mirándome a los ojos desde allí abajo.

- Me encanta - Solté un gemido que se escuchó en toda la habitación cuando llegué al clímax, sentía la sensación recorrerme por todo el cuerpo. Que placentero. Ahora me retractaba sobre lo que pensaba del sexo oral.

- Eres exquisitamente hermosa, Kristen - Decía situándose encima de mí - Supieras el espectáculo que tenía desde abajo de tu cuerpo, te veías espectacular.

- Nunca me habían hecho eso - Le dije.

- ¿Nunca? - No sé por qué se veía feliz por eso.

- No, lo encontraba asqueroso. Hasta ahora, claro - Dije un poco avergonzada.

- Vaya que te lo gozaste - Decía un Robert excitado - ¿Pasemos a la mejor parte?

- Yo me dejo llevar - Dije atrayendo sus labios a los míos.

Jalé de su pelo violentamente y devoré su boca como nunca. Sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo mientras ambos humeábamos pasión por nuestros poros. Mientras se movía encima de mí sentía como su miembro erecto chocaba con mi entrada, eso me ponía aún más.

- Seré delicado, es nuestra primera vez juntos - Decía con un dejo de romanticismo.

- Haz lo que quieras - Dije entregándome.

Sentí como él tomaba su erección por la base y paseaba la punta por encima de mi centro, sentía que iba a desfallecer. Jugó un poco con mi clítoris dando pequeños golpecitos los que me hacían pegar pequeños gemidos de placer, no mucho después entro lentamente dentro mío.

- Oh, Kristen - Decía mirándome a los ojos.

- Muévete - Pedí porque se había quedado pasmado después de entrar lentamente en aquel rincón.

Robert me besaba por todas partes mientras presionaba las caderas en contra mía con suavidad, lentamente. Me encantaba este ritmo, delicado, sensual y excitante a la vez. No podía evitar comparar a Robert con Michael ¡No había comparación! Michael era un bruto, siempre la pasaba mal después de un rato, con Robert esto era sin parar, me quedaría toda la noche así.

- Ah - Soltó él.

- Me tienes en las nubes - Le dije cuando me unía al vaivén de caderas.

- No te imaginas lo placentero que está siendo para mí - Me beso en la boca moviendo su lengua con el mismo compás de sus lenguas.

Robert aumentó las embestidas y para mi suerte esto me gustaba demasiado, era un elixir.

- Ah, Robert, no pares - Le pedía rasguñando su ancha espalda.

- Agg - Robert me embestía tan fuerte que la cama rechinaba y golpeaba contra la pared.

- Ah, ah, Robert - Hice una pausa - Creo que me correré.

- Córrete, estoy a punto - Decía mirándome a los ojos con deseo.

- Oh, Dios - Grité cuando el orgasmo me llegaba, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se activaban y mi cuerpo entero estaba siendo complacido.

- Kris- ten - Dijo cortadamente Robert - Eres jodidamente hermosa -Dijo cuando se corría dentro mío entre gemidos sensuales que salían de esa boca inglesa.

Paramos el vaivén y Robert se quedo tumbado encima de mí retirando su miembro lentamente de mí.

- Ahora me encantas más que nunca - Decía sobre mi boca el chico que acaba de complacerme.

- También me encantas - Le dije.

Robert retiró la colcha de la cama y me invitó a acostarnos bajo las sábanas, ambos desnudos.

- Entonces, ¿Me dejas conquistarte? - Estaba apoyada sobre su pecho mientras él pasaba sus dedos sobre mi espalda desnuda.

- Conquístame todo lo que quieras - El sexo con él había cambiado todas mis expectativas.

- Esto no volverá a pasar hasta que me ames - Me dijo encima de mi cabello.

- ¿Cómo? - Me alarmé.

- Lo de recién fue un arrebato carnal, Kristen - Dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla.

- A mi me gustó - Le dije mientras sentía el olor de su piel.

- A mi también, pero no quiero tener sexo contigo - Dijo - Quiero hacerte el amor todas las veces posibles, el amor, ¿Entiendes?

- Entiendo - Eso me deprimió un poco, no quería parecer una desquiciada sexual, pero lo de recién me había gustado de sobre manera - Entonces ámame.

- Amaré cada rincón de tu cuerpo, en el momento preciso - Era tan romántico este hombre. El ambiente sexual cambió de la nada a uno amoroso.

- ¿Puedo quedarme hasta mañana acá? - Dije levantando mi rostro al suyo.

- Por supuesto, hermosa - Me dio un beso.

- Ayúdame a olvidar el dolor - Dije después de besarlo fortuitamente - Enamórame, y no me hagas daño.

Robert soltaba una sonrisa bella, esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo ahora.

- No dudes ningún segundo que eso haré - Me dijo acariciando mi espalda - Me quiero enamorar de ti, y quiero que te enamores de mí. Son mis propósitos desde que ti subiendo este barco. No creas que soy un lunático o algo por el estilo, pero te ví y supe que eras para mí. Vi tu rostro y me enamoré, me enamoré de lo que veían mis ojos.

- Espero hacerte feliz de la misma forma, Robert. Todo esto ha ido de manera rápida, conozcámonos.

- Te confesaré algo.

Me sorprendí.

- Dime.

- Yo te había visto un par de veces en boulevard del centro, allá en la ciudad.

- ¿De verdad? - De verdad estaba muy impresionada por esto.

- Sí, te vi una vez comprando flores junto a tu madre - Hizo una pausa - Otro día, que andaba con Tom por el boulevard te vi con tu hermano paseando.

- Que emocionante, cuéntame más - De verdad quería saber.

- Averigüé quien eras, porque apenas te vi me enamoré - Me dijo pasando sus dedos por mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste quién era yo?

- Supe por el florista que eras la hija de John Stewart, que tenías veintidós años y que se corría el rumor de que se irían a Inglaterra.

- Vaya, corren rápido las noticias allí - Bufé - ¿Entonces? ¿Me espiaste por la ventana? - Me eché a reír.

- No, adelanté el viaje para el mismo día en que se rumoreaba que viajabas tú.

- Oh, por Dios. ¿Hiciste eso por mí?

- Sí, perdí unos dólares por el cambio de pasajes. Pero quería estar cerca de ti. Fue un arduo trabajo, tuve que convencer a mi capitán de que había leído que el tiempo estaba malo para viajar y era mejor atrasar el viaje.

- Estoy perpleja, de verdad.

- Menos mal él confía a ojos cerrados en mí y logré convencerlo. Cambiamos los pasajes y era cosa de esperar.

- ¿Y ese día esperaste hasta verme subir?

- Sí.

- De verdad esto suena tan irreal, pero es tan real.

- Por ti todo lo vale, Kristen.

- ¿Y si hubiera estado con Michael? - Le pregunté.

- Hubiese luchado por tu corazón - Dijo apuntando mi pecho - Cuando me dijiste que habías terminado tu relación estuve a punto de gritar de felicidad.

- Estoy asombrada, Robert.

- No es para menos. No pensarás que soy un psicópata o algo así, ¿Cierto?

- No, no pienso eso. Eres perseverante, me gusta eso.

- Ahora es cosa de tiempo. Déjame hacerte feliz - Robert acercó su frente a la mía mientras nuestras narices chocaban - Nunca me había sentido atraído así por alguien, eres única. Has despertado en mí sensaciones que nunca sentí.

- Digo lo mismo - Moví suavemente mi nariz sobre la suya.

- Inglaterra nos espera, hermosa - Dijo.

- Sí - Volví a poner mi rostro sobre su pecho.

- ¿Quieres dormir? - Preguntó Robert.

- Si, quiero - Me acomodé y cerré mi ojos.

- Duerme mi pequeña - Dijo dulcemente.

**.**

Desperté debajo de las sabanas de la cama de Robert, él me envolvía en sus brazos. Ambos seguíamos desnudos, el roce se sentía exquisito. No sabía a ciencia cierta que hora era, pero debía irme.

- Robert - Moví su brazo - Robert, despierta.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Decía somnoliento.

- Debo irme, cariño - Dije dándome la vuelta para verle la cara.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- No sé.

Robert se abalanzó de la cama y buscó su reloj de bolsillo en su pantalón que estaba en el suelo. No pude evitar la mirada al verlo desnudo y de pie. Volvió a la cama conmigo.

- Son las ocho y treinta y tres - Dijo volviendo a abrazarme.

- Debo irme, deben estar preocupados por mí - Era la verdad, aunque obviamente sabían que estaba con Robert.

- ¿Te veré en la tarde? - Dijo apenado.

- Obvio - Le dí un beso tierno - ¿En la hora del té? - Recordaba esa típica tradición inglesa.

- Me parece buena idea - Dijo.

Me puse el vestido y los tacones rápidamente, sentía como los ojos de Robert se clavaban en mí.

- ¿Me dejas en la puerta? - Le pedí.

- Obvio - Se levantó de la cama, se púsose pantalón y la camisa encima.

Salimos del cuarto y pasamos por la sala en donde Tom y Sienna desayunaban. Nos miraron con una mirada llena de picardía.

- Buenos días - Saludé.

- Buenos días - Dijo Sienna. Tom me sonrió gustoso.

- Te veo en la tarde entonces, hermosa - Dijo Robert.

- Si, hermoso - Me besó como si fuera la última vez, agradecí la suavidad de sus labios.

Partí rauda hacia la otra ala del barco y llegué al pasillo que llegaba a mi suite. Los nervios subían cuando me acercaba más a la puerta, sentía que me llegaría un buen reto.

- ¿Estas son horas de llegar? - Dijo Dana burlonamente cuando me vio entrar.

- Cállate - Dije de la misma forma.

- Mírale la cara de felicidad - Decía Cameron - ¿Gané cincuenta dólares?

- Te los ganaste - Lo fulminé y le sonreí a la vez.

- ¿O sea que, adiós Michael? - Preguntó Taylor.

Me sentía invadida por las preguntas de mis hermanos.

- Adiós Michael - Solté.

- Qué bien - Dijo Dana.

- ¿Y mis papás? - Era lo que me preocupaba.

- Aún duermen - Dijo Cam.

- Iré a bañarme - Dije.

* * *

Habíamos llegado a Inglaterra hace una semana, nos habíamos radicado en pleno Londres. Adoraba estar cerca de Rob, vivía a veinte minutos de mi nueva casa. Lo veía todos los días, bueno eso solo sería así hasta que comenzará el nuevo entrenamiento en el ejercito. Aprovechaba al máximo su compañía, salíamos a comer, a pasear, me llevo a conocer algunos lugares de Londres y me llevó a las mejores boutiques para comprarme ropa nueva.

Cuando salí de mi antigua casa todo era un asco, no quería cambiarme a otro país. Ahora, todo era maravilloso acá en las tierras inglesas, Robert me daba en el gusto en todo, me hacía sentir querida, me hacía feliz.

Había entrado a Huron para seguir mis estudios de Historia, tuve que convalidar algunos ramos y volver a cursar otros. No tenía problemas con eso.

- Gracias por venir a buscarme - Le dije a Robert cuando me esperaba afuera apoyado en Coupé Ford color burdeo.

- No iba a dejar que te fueras sola a casa - Me dijo.

- Tan preocupado que eres conmigo - Dije besando sus labios.

- Te ves bonita hoy - Llevaba un vestido plisado color celeste.

- Gracias, señor Pattinson - Bromeé.

- ¿Vamos por un café? - Sus ojos brillaban.

- Esta bien, pero no tardemos, debo estudiar - Dije en tono autoritario.

- Sus ordenes son complacidas, señorita - Besó tiernamente mi mejilla.

Dimos la vuelta y me abrió la puerta del auto.

- Pon tus libros atrás - Me dijo Rob, le hice caso.

- ¿Qué tal el día, amor? - Amaba cuando me decía así.

- Larguísimo. Estuvimos varias horas charlando de la Revolución Francesa, fue desgastante, no tuvimos muchas pausas - Acoté - Apenas pude comer.

- Ahora comeremos, también muero de hambre. Estuve ayudando a papá en casa y no tuve tiempo de comer algo - Robert aún no me llevaba a casa de sus padres pero tenía intenciones de llevarme pronto.

- ¿Qué hacían? - Ordenábamos algunas cajas en la azotea.

- Oh, ¿No estás cansado? - Pregunté preocupada.

- No, estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, Kristen - Oh claro, era soldado.

- De verás, como olvidar que eres militar - Dije.

Charlamos mientras íbamos en el tráfico de las calles londinenses hasta que aparcamos frente a un café.

- Ven, mi amor - Tomó de mi mano y salí del auto.

- Necesito llenar mi estomago - Hice un puchero.

- También - Cruzamos la calle tomados de la mano.

Entramos en el café llamado "Little London Coffee" y nos sentamos en una mesita al lado de la ventana.

- Kristen, ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntaba mi chico al frente mío.

- Quiero un chocolate caliente y algún sándwich - Dije.

- Bien - Se acercó un chico para atendernos.

- Hola, ¿Qué desean servirse? - Dijo alegremente el chico colorín.

- Para la señorita un chocolate caliente y un sándwich, el mejor que tenga - El chico anotaba en la libretita - Para mí un café y unas galletas de chocolate.

- Listo, señor. Vuelvo en unos minutos - El chico se marchó.

Robert tomaba mi mano.

- ¿Y, te gusta Londres? - Rob preguntaba.

- Me gusta un chico inglés mejor dicho - Dije mirándolo dulcemente mientras hacía círculos en la palma de su mano.

- ¿Y quién será ese afortunado hombre? - Decía serio.

- Uhm, se llama Robert, dudo que lo conozcas - Dije graciosa.

- Oh, qué buen nombre tiene ese chico - Decía riendo ahora.

- No seas creído.

- No lo soy, Kris.

El chico colorín volvió con nuestro pedido.

- Espero disfruten la estancia - Dijo sonriente otra vez.

Ambos agradecimos la amabilidad.

- ¿Kristen?

- ¿Mmm? - Murmuré mientras bebía mi chocolate.

- ¿Qué sientes? - Sabía que se refería a mi estado emocional junto a él.

- Bien, estoy comiendo - Quise jugar.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero - Él no jugaba.

- Me siento … enamorada - Dije aun bebiendo mi chocolate.

- ¿De verdad? - Sus ojos demostraban felicidad.

- Sí, cariño - De verdad me sentía enamorada, aunque lo seguía conociendo y aun no éramos novios.

- No sabes cuanto alegras mi existencia con eso - Dijo agarrando su galleta con los dientes.

- Rob, de verdad me gustas mucho - Dije mirándolo - Me haces sentir viva.

Agradecía haberme topado con este hombre en el barco, aunque claro todo estaba completamente premeditado por él.

- También me haces sentir vivo - Dijo mi hombre.

- ¿Me das una galleta? - Se veían apetitosas.

- Obvio - Ofreció su plato hacía mí.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a entrenarte?

- En un mes más - Dijo llevando más galleta a su boca.

- Oh.

- Estaré acá en Londres, amor - Dijo cuando vio mi preocupación.

- Que bien - Sonreí y me tranquilice.

- El viernes quiero invitarte a comer en casa de mis padres - Dijo Rob.

- ¿De verdad? Yo feliz voy - La verdad ansiaba conocer a sus padres.

- Me alegra que quieras ir - Me sonreía gustoso.

Acabé mi chocolate caliente y mi sándwich, él aun no terminaba.

- Te pasaré a buscar a las ocho esa noche.

- Okay, amor - Él comía su último bocado.

- ¿Pido la cuenta?

- Si, debo irme - Respondí.

Salimos del café y Rob me besó, caía una leve llovizna. ¡Qué romántico! Pensaba en mi mente cuando sentía los labios suaves de mi chico inglés.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? - Pregunté cuando me deshice de sus labios.

- Lo que te dije - Tomo mi mano para cruzar la calle - Conquistarte, belleza.

- Oh, cierto - Cada palabra que salía de su boca sonaba tan romántica, parecían salir de un libro de poemas de amor.

- ¿Te conquisté? - Preguntó cuando abrió la puerta de copiloto del auto.

- Completamente - Pegué un saltito y volví a besarlo.

Cuanto amaba besarlo.

- Lo logré - Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Lo lograste, Pattinson - Sobé mi nariz con la suya y entré en el auto. La lluvia empezaba a ponerse abundante.

- Sabes que eres mía y solo mía, ¿Cierto? - Amaba que fuese así conmigo, era de su propiedad.

Comenzó a manejar.

- Y tú eres mío y solo mío - Dije. Me estaba enamorando a pasos agigantados.

Llegamos a mi casa y la lluvia ya era consistente.

- Te veo mañana, hermosa - Dijo Rob antes de que saliera del auto.

- Te veo mañana, cariño - Lo besé frenéticamente.

- Llámame por teléfono - Le susurré.

- A las diez como siempre, amor - Tomé mis libros, salí del auto y corrí a la puerta de mi casa, no me quería mojar.

**.**

Mi vida tomaba rumbos inexplicablemente maravillosos, mi vida ya no pendía de un hilo como aquel momento en que vi que el hombre que amaba me engañaba con una mujerzuela. Un viaje a otro continente había cambiado mi vida, mi felicidad, me sentía completa, plena junto a Robert. Era el hombre que siempre soñé, no niego que amé muchísimo a Michael, fue mi primer amor, pero era distinto. Robert me amaba en todos los sentidos posibles, no había comparación.

Hace tres meses ya había conocido a su familia, todos fueron muy amables. Richard su padre no paraba de halagarme, diciendo que al fin su hijo había pescado a una buena chica, al parecer Robert no había tenido buenas experiencias anteriormente. La madre de Rob, Clare, me miraba con un poco de recelo, era entendible que no confiase mucho en mí, era su madre y ellas siempre son así, además era su único hijo. Tenía dos hermanas, Lizzy y Victoria, ambas se mostraron amables conmigo aunque no conversamos mucho.

- ¿Qué piensas, mi amor? - Robert se acercaba a mi cuando noto que estaba despierta.

- Nada, me acordaba cuando me presentaste a tus padres - Dije dándome la vuelta envolviéndome en las sábanas.

- Ya veo - Decía acariciando mi rostro - Te amo.

- Te amo más - Le dije cuando acerqué mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo.

- Me haces feliz, Kristen - Decía envolviéndome más fuertemente en sus brazos.

- Y tu a mí, mi amor - Oler la piel de él era morir poquito a poco.

- Pasaremos la navidad juntos, ¿Cierto? - Preguntaba mirándome a los ojos.

- Obvio, mi vida - Hacíamos todo juntos desde ya hace un tiempo, no podía ni siquiera respirar si él no estaba cerca. Me gustaba esta dependencia.

- Me alegro, necesito tenerte cerca - Lo decía entristecido porque la situación que se vivía en Europa, y en cualquier momento debía marcharse.

Durante todo octubre, Robert y la tropa a la que él pertenecía habían sido reclutados por las semanas para un entrenamiento duro. Lo veía los viernes por la tarde y los fines de semana. Según su capitán debían estar preparados ante cualquier eventualidad.

Alemania había incitado a una guerra, llena de fervor xenófobo, en donde los países se iban aliando al lado bueno o al malo de a poco. En un tiempo más Inglaterra tendría que tomar una decisión. Hitler, quería tener poder de todo territorio continental, terrenal y aéreo. Temía, temía que la guerra se llevara a mi hombre.

- Mi amor, tengo miedo, aunque no lo creas - Mi hombre demostraba miedo de verdad, su voz se resquebrajaba.

- Amor, tu eres fuerte. Nada malo va a pasar - Hice una pausa acariciando su cabello - Esperemos la guerra no llegue acá.

- ¿No te das cuenta? - Me separó mirándome con benevolencia - Independiente de que llegue la guerra a tierras inglesas, nos mandarán en cualquier momento a alguna parte, quizás a la costa a defender las bahías, o quizás a otro país para hacer resistencia, eres historiadora, sabes como son las guerras - Me sentí un poco ofendida, claro que entendía.

- Lo sé - Me puse a horcadas encima de él - Pero no quiero pensar en eso. Quiero tenerte aquí.

- Estoy aquí - Tomaba de mis brazos - Debemos aprovechar el tiempo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A qué debemos pasar el mayor tiempo juntos, mi amor - Besaba mi cuello - Debes hacerte la idea de que puedo morir allá.

- ¿Qué? - Me horroricé cuando le oí decir eso. Tenía claro que eso podía suceder, siendo un militar, pero me impactaba la liviandad con que tocaba el tema. - ¿Cómo carajo lo dices tan tranquilamente?

- No te enojes - Trato de retenerme cuando vio que me salía de la cama - ¡Sabes como es esto! - Me siguió cuando caminaba de un lado para otro por la habitación.

- ¡Claro que entiendo! - Dije enojadísima y desnuda en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación - ¿Pero tan poco te importa morir y dejarme sola?

- Kristen - Detuvo mi caminar nervioso - Juré por mi patria que moriría por ella, soy un soldado, es mi deber, amor - Cerraba los ojos - Kristen, amor, tengo miedo de perderte, lo sabes, te amo … te amo. Nunca amé a nadie así, eres todo lo que tengo. No me importa tener este departamento para mí, ni un auto ni dinero si tu no estás, ¿Entiendes? - No podía mirarlo a la cara, solo sentía que las lágrimas caían sobre mis pies - Eres mi amor, y debes entenderme, si lo peor pasa deberás seguir adelante, yo te cuidaré desde alguna parte, mi vida.

- No - Dije sollozando y llorando a mares.

- Mi amor, si llego a morir debes seguir tu vida - No podía comprender esto, no quería comprender. El hombre que amaba me decía que si él moría yo debía seguir como si nada.

- ¿Tu crees que podré vivir con eso? - Grite descomunalmente golpeando su torso desnudo.

- Amor, tranquilízate - Decía sosteniéndome de los hombros.

- No, puedo - Lo abracé fuertemente y me puse a llorar aún más sobre su pecho.

- Mi amor, no seas tan egoísta.

- ¿Egoísta? ¿Yo? - Lo miraba furiosa - Debo irme - Dije sin pensar.

- Kristen, por favor, son las cuatro de la madrugada - Decía tratando de parar mi andar cuando buscaba mi ropa y mi bolso.

- Me iré caminando - Dije vistiéndome.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - Ahora él gritaba.

Nunca habíamos tenido una pelea como esta.

- Necesito pensar, desahogarme, llorar un poco - Dije.

- No voy a exponerte a que te pase algo en la calle a estas horas - Me tomaba del brazo - Te quedas acá y punto.

- Me quiero ir - Dije safándome de su agarre.

- No, Kristen - Me abrazó a la fuerza - No puedes ser tan terca. Si quieres duerme en la otra habitación y mañana te paso a dejar por la mañana a casa.

- Suéltame.

Me soltó y salí de su habitación, atravesé el pasillo y me fui a la otra habitación. Cerré la puerta de un golpe y me lancé a llorar a la cama.

En mi cabeza no cabía la idea de que mi novio muriera en la guerra, menos cabía la idea de vivir como si nada sin su presencia.

- Kristen - Era él tras la puerta - Déjame pasar ¿Sí?

No respondí.

- Por favor, no me hagas esto - Decía dulce detrás de la puerta de madera.

- ¿Qué no te haga esto? ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! - Grité aun tumbada sobre la cama.

Robert entró al cuarto.

- Claro que lo estás haciendo, solo sé comprensiva - Decía tranquilo.

- ¿Comprensiva? - Me di vuelta a mirarlo.

- Si, mi amor - ¿Cómo mierda lograba ser dulce si la discusión no lo era?

- Ay, Dios - No podía más - Abrázame - Rob no demoró dos segundos en abrazarme.

- Pensemos en que todo saldrá bien, esto es una hipótesis, ni siquiera me han llamando, relájate y disfrutemos - Dijo aforrándome a su regazo.

- Ámame - Sé que no era el momento para las artes amatorias, pero quería sentir su cuerpo junto al mío y olvidar esto, necesitaba a mi hombre amándome, necesitaba sentir que me amaba y que nada nos separaría.

- ¿Ahora? - Se sentía más asombrado que yo.

- Sí - Pegué mis labios a los suyos.

Robert me tomó suavemente y volvió a desnudarme. Nos envolvimos en un frenético roce de pieles, nuestras caricias eran suaves y suplicantes. Lo amé, me amó, nos amamos durante un par de horas. Nunca sería suficiente con él, necesitaba más y más de él, de sus caricias, de su cuerpo, de las bellas palabras que decía a mi oído mientras el vaivén de su cadera era suave y embriagante.

- No volvamos a tocar el tema, ¿Sí? - Robert me dijo cuando comenzaba a amanecer.

- Por ahora - Dijo.

- Tengo frío - Dije.

- Ven - Me acercó más a su cuerpo y nos envolvió con la gruesa frazada que había en la cama - Duerme, mi amor.

- Sí - Me acomodé en su pecho y dormí.

Hacía bastante frío por la mañana, la nieve caía impetuosa dejando cúmulos de ella por donde mirase. Robert me llevó a casa prometiendo volver para verme.

- ¡Kristen! - Exclamó Robert cuando yo bajaba del auto.

- ¿Sí?

- Entra un poco en el auto - Algo tenía que decirme - Te quiero proponer algo.

- Dime, soy toda oídos - Dije cuando mi humor ya no era el mismo al de la pasada madrugada.

- ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo al departamento? - Oh.

- Me pillas desprevenida - Dije parpadeando de la impresión - Yo feliz me voy a vivir contigo, pero … - Miré en dirección a mi casa - Deberías preguntarles a mis padres, Rob.

- Lo haré ahora mismo - ¿Ahora? El corazón se me salía por la garganta.

- ¿Por qué no mejor en la tarde cuando vengas a verme? - Necesitaba prepararme psicológicamente.

- Está bien, así preparo mi discurso para convencer a tu padre - Claramente mi padre era el peón más duro de derribar.

- Okay, mi amor - Le dí un beso casto en los labios y me marché.

Esa tarde veíamos la televisión que teníamos, solo la encendíamos en horario de noticias para ver lo que acontecía en el mundo con todo esto de la guerra. Se corría el rumor de que pronto las transmisiones televisivas tendrían un cese ya que se divulgaban muchas cosas que según algunos lava el cerebro y distorcionaba la información sobre la guerra.

- ¿Kris? - Llamaba mi atención mi padre.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? - Pregunté aun con la mirada en la televisión.

- ¿Tu novio irá a la guerra? - El estomago se me revolvía.

- Espero que no, pero es una posibilidad - Dije apenada recordando la pelea de anoche.

- En caso de entrar a la guerra, me alistaré - Dana decía, lo quedamos mirando horrorizados. ¿Ahora mi hermano también quería entrar a la guerra? ¿Y morir?

- ¿Qué mierda dices, Dana? - Mi madre preguntaba encolerizada.

- Es algo que nació en mí, mamá - Decía tranquilizado - Ya lo tengo decidido, además tengo veintiocho años y puedo decidir por mi solo.

- No irás a ninguna parte - Decía mi padre. Dana lo quedo mirando y siguió transmitiendo ahora en mi dirección.

- Iba a preguntarle a tu novio - ¿Qué? - Él puede orientarme.

- No cometas el estúpido error de ofrecerte como carnada - Aproveché de sacar la rabia que llevaba dentro.

- Robert también se ofrece - Dijo Cam.

- Él es militar hace bastante tiempo. No estoy de acuerdo con que vaya, pero no hay de otra. Dana puede decidir - Lo miré.

- He decidido hacer algo emocionante con mi vida - Espetó Dana.

- ¿Cuenta como emocionante morir? - Preguntó mamá, era la que mas afectada con esto.

- Es por la patriam, no puedo en , pero si puedo acá - Dijo el mismo discurso que Robert.

El timbre de la casa sonó, debía ser mi novio que venía a verme. Eran justo las cinco de la tarde en punto, tan puntual, un inglés de tomo y lomo.

- Hola, guapo - Dije al abrir la puerta. Llevaba un jersey color gris y encima ese color negro que le sentaba tan bien.

- Hola hermosa - Dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente.

- Llegaste en mal momento - Le dije antes de hacerlo pasar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo preocupado frunciendo el ceño.

- Dana se quiere alistar en el ejercito en caso de que la guerra agarre a Inglaterra - Dije - De hecho dijo que quería hablar contigo para que lo guíes - Hice una pausa - Por favor, mi amor, dile que no entre.

- Haré lo posible, mi vida. Hablaré con él - Dijo.

- Pasa - Lo hice entrar, el frío entraba violento por la puerta.

- Hola querido - Saludaba mi mamá. La discusión claramente había cesado.

- Hola, Sra. Stewart - Amaba la formalidad de Robert.

- Hola, Sr. Stewart - Se dieron las manos.

- Hola, chico - Papá le había agarrado confianza.

Se saludo con mis hermanos y noté que cuando se acercó a Dana este le dijo algo a mi novio.

- Bueno, Sr. Stewart - Dijo en voz alta Robert - Hoy he venido por una razón en particular.

Ay, no. Había olvidado eso.

- ¿Te quieres casar con mi hija? - Se mofaba mi padre.

- Me encantaría, pero no por ahora - Una vez había hablado con Rob sobre casarnos, algún día lo concretaríamos.

- Pero es otra cosa.

- Cuéntanos, querido - Mamá le daba ánimos.

- Ustedes saben que yo amo a su hija - Decía convincente, yo sonreía como idiota - Y que amo tenerla cerca mío y mimarla en todo. En unos meses más es probable que tenga que irme con los soldados a la guerra, ustedes bien saben como están las cosas - Hacía una pausa, sus palabras iban corriendo - Y como dije, quiero a Kristen cerca y ... - Cerraba los ojos nervioso - Quería pedirle permiso a usted y la señora si me permitían llevar a Kristen a mi departamento a vivir conmigo.

Suspiré nerviosa.

- Me tomas por sorpresa, chiquillo - Mi padre no parecía enfadado.

- ¿Qué quieres tú, Kristen? - Quería correr a hacer mis bolsos e irme al departamento.

Era extraño que en estos tiempos una chica se fuese con su novio a vivir juntos sin antes haberse casado. Pero mi familia era bastante liberal, de no ser por eso no me dejarían alojar en la casa de Rob las noches de viernes. Un atisbo de esperanza se asomaba.

- Yo quiero irme a vivir con él- Dije obviamente sin dudarlo. Robert me sonrió.

- ¿De qué vivirán? - Mi padre le preguntaba a Rob.

- Yo recibo un sueldo por mis años en el ejercito, me mantengo bien y puedo darme lujos, dinero no faltara señor - Afirmó.

- Yo gano un poco de dinero por hacer ayudantías, papá - Añadí.

- ¿Están seguros? Llevan poco tiempo juntos - Tenía razón, pero lo nuestro se había vuelto una relación consistente.

- Más seguros que nunca - Me adelanté.

- La amo - Decía Robert.

- Pues, los veo muy decididos - Dijo papá inclinándose y juntando sus manos - Está bien - Me miraba ahora - Puedes irte, hija. Pero sean responsables.

¡No lo podía creer!

- No piensen que me olvidaré de ustedes - Dije casi llorando de felicidad porque me iría a vivir con Rob, aquí en Londres solo él y yo en su departamento.

- Te cortaremos en pedazos si no vuelves más - Dijo Dana.

Oh, los extrañaría mucho. Amaba a mi familia, amaba nuestro círculo especial. Pero la tentación inglesa era más grande.

- Quién diría que la que menos quería venirse a Inglaterra ahora esta gustosa en Londres - Decía Taylor a lo que me sonrojé como tomate.

- Cállate - dije bajito golpeando su hombro.

- Tu tienes la culpa - Dijo Cam a Rob. Mi novio sonrió mirándome.

Partí al segundo piso directo a mi habitación y empecé a empacar en los bolsos y maletas que tenía toda mi ropa y pertenencias.

- ¿Te ayudo? - Era mi mamá.

- Claro - Esbocé una sonrisa cuando buscaba mis zapatos.

- Me alegra verte feliz, se ve que él te quiere - Decía mamá ayudándome con la ropa del closet.

- Gracias. Me trata bien, mamá - Dije.

- Se nota bastante, te protege y cuida de una forma que nunca vi - Decía.

- Es muy protector - Hice alusión a la última palabra.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz y que tomes las precauciones de esto. No eres una niña de dieciséis años, sabes lo que estás haciendo. Te has hecho una bella mujer y quiero que te hagan feliz, Robert parece ser un buen hombre. Aprovecha esto - Admire las palabras de mamá, la abracé como si nunca más la volviera a ver.

- Oh, mamá, gracias - La abracé.

- Ya, no quiero llorar, terminemos de empacar, otra vez - Decía recordando cuando empacábamos allá en .

- Mamá, no me voy para siempre. Estoy a pocos minutos de acá - Dije asegurándole con firmeza.

- Lo sé, pero es difícil ver partir a tu única hija - Decía melancólica.

- Te quedarás con cuatro hombres para que te mimen - Le dije secando una solitaria lágrima que caía por su rosada mejilla.

- Sí - Me sonreía más tranquila.

Nos tomó alrededor de una hora de empacar mis vestidos, abrigos, zapatos, tacones, libros y otros. En menos de cuatro meses ya tenía muchos cachivaches en mi cuarto.

- Hola, hermosa - Era mi novio que deslizaba su mano por mi cintura cuando cerraba la puerta de la habitación que fue mía por poco tiempo.

- Hola - Me di la vuelta y nuestros rostros quedamos a centímetros.

- ¿Lista?

-Sí, estoy lista - Dije.

Robert me ayudo con algunas maletas y bajamos las escaleras hasta llevarlas al auto. Me despedí de mis padres y hermanos, lloré un poco, lloré de felicidad y tristeza a la vez. De todas formas estaba contenta.

- ¿Sabes el estigma social que esto me llevará? - Le pregunté a un Robert que iba enfrascado en la ruta del trafico.

- Lo sé, pero poco me importa, ¿Te importa lo que digan los demás? - Decía cuando parábamos en el semáforo en rojo.

- No me importa, solo me importas tú - Tomé su mano que iba sobre la palanca de cambio.

- ¿Quieres celebrarlo? - Decía con sus ojos llenos de emoción.

- Por supuesto, debes darme la bienvenida a tu departamento - Dije - Si quieres hago algo para cenar - Propuse.

- ¿Cocinarás para mí? - Parecía un niño de diez años saltando de alegría.

- Sí, mi amor - Dije contenta.

Llegamos pasada las nueve de la noche al departamento de Robert, sacamos rápidamente mis maletas y bolsos porque la nieve comenzó a caer muy intensa. Las dejamos en la sala para ordenar todo al día siguiente.

- Voy por una ducha, hermosa - Me avisó Robert.

- Yo prepararé la cena - Dije.

Fui directo a la cocina, un lugar que se había familiarizado conmigo desde hace ya un tiempo cuando me regalaron un libro de cocina. Busqué en la nevera lo que necesitaba para lo que tenía pensado esta noche, quería deleitar a mi novio. Quería llegar despampanante a mi nuevo hogar.

- Wow, que bien huele - Dijo Robert apareciendo en la cocina.

- Es muy especialidad, cariño - Dije coquetamente.

- Tienes muchas especialidades - Estaba segura que había un doble sentido en esas palabras.

- No sigas - Vi su frustración - Mejor ayúdame a colocar la mesa.

- Si, señorita - Robert busco los platos y yo coloqué unas velas.

- ¡Ñoquis y maricos! - Exclamó Robert cuando vio su plato en la mesa.

- Te gustarán - Dije creídamente.

- ¿Más que la cocinera? - Dijo subiendo la ceja coquetamente.

- No, no tanto - Me mordí el labio - Eso lo puedes probar después.

- Oh, entonces comeré esto de un solo bocado para llegar a ese plato - Ay.

- Solo come, travieso.

Las primeras semanas fueron fabulosas, teníamos todo el tiempo solo para nosotros, bueno a excepto de cuando Robert tenía que ir a entrenamiento, lo demás era el elixir de la vida con su existencia a mi lado.

¿Podrías decirle a mi hija que me llame al menos?, Era una nota que encontré en la puerta del departamento que iba dirigida a mi Robert, claramente era la letra de mamá. Sonreí.

Últimamente me había alejado de mi familia, lo bastante para que llegase una nota como esa. Necesitaba aprovechar a Robert antes de que se fuera.

Los meses pasaron lentos y fríos, fue el peor invierno que habíamos vivido jamás. Robert había entrado a un nuevo entrenamiento, esta vez era de seis de la mañana hasta nueve de la noche todos los días, incluso los domingos. Mi hombre llegaba agotado. Nadie salía a la calle ya, el ambiente y el aire que se respiraba era denso. Alemania amenazaba a Inglaterra constantemente, Hitler quería tenernos en la palma de su mano. El país en que ahora vivía tenía alianzas con el país que me vio nacer, con Francia y la Unión Sovietica. Alemania se sentía más seguro invadiendo las tierras inglesas de forma aérea, pero nada era seguro. Los soldados de todo el país estaban listos para arremeter la defensa. Hoy era el último de Robert conmigo, ya que se preparaban para ir en contra de la Operación León Marino, rumores de gobiernos. Decían que llegarían a las bahías a invadir Gran Bretaña.

El día había llegado, julio de 1940.

- Mi amor, espérame - Decía Robert más apenado que yo, el horrible día que tanto temí había llegado.

- Oh, mi amor - Lo apretaba lo más que podía a mí - ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

- Espérame mi vida, espérame. Todos los días estaré esperando por ti. No sabemos cuanto durará la estadía en las costas, las cosas se han puesto peor de lo que pensábamos.

- Rezaré por ti - Tomé sus rasuradas mejillas en mis manos y lo miré un poco borroso por mis lágrimas - Te amo.

- Yo te amo a ti, hermosa - Decía cargado de dolor y amor - Volveré, tenlo por seguro.

- Toma - Le tendí una foto mía, era reciente - Así me recordarás mejor.

- Ya tenía una guardada - Sacó su billetera y me la mostró - No te podría olvidar aunque pasen mil lunas sin verte. Eres lo que ilumina todo lo que hay alrededor, eres mi vida. Le das sentido con cada respiración que das, le das sentido cada vez que me dices te amo, le das sentido a mi existencia - Decía sobre mis labios - Kristen Stewart, cásate conmigo cuando vuelva - ¿Por qué me decía esto ahora? - Cásate conmigo cuando vuelva, y dejaré atrás todo esto de la guerra, dejaré de ser militar, no arriesgaré más mi vida, te lo juro. Solo quiero amarte.

- ¿Me lo prometes? - Pregunté asombrada, dolida, entristecida, hecha pedazos, enamorada y alocada.

- Te lo juro - Mis ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los suyos - Juro hacerte feliz y enamorarte más y más cada día de mi existencia.

- Oh - Lo abracé y lloré sobre su hombro, acto que en este momento hacía cada mujer enamorada al chico que se iba en el tren que salía en tres minutos más.

- Vuelve - Ordené.

- Volveré sano y salvo.

Mi hermano también se había alistado, estaba a unos dos vagones del de Robert. Lo despedí, temía por su vida, mi corazón no podía con ellos dos yendo a la guerra, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Si perdía algunos de los moriría por dentro llegando a niveles insospechables de locura. En caso de perder a Robert sería capaz de seguirlo a la parte en que estuviese, veneno, pastillas, algún tiro servirían de forma rápida para morir.

- No hagas nada estúpido mientras no esté - Me reprimía Robert.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Me desencajé.

- A dejar tu vida de lado o … ir a buscarme - ¿Ir a buscarlo?

- No, no haré nada malo - Dije sin mucha certeza de mis palabras.

- Debes quedarte en casa, no salgas por nada del mundo - Claramente no podía salir, las universidades habían parado las actividades y las tiendas no abrían más que por las mañanas - Las cosas están complicadas.

- Lo sé - Miré al suelo. Me llamó la atención nuestro lenguaje corporal, la postura de sus pies y los míos encajaban de manera perfecta - Me cuidaré.

- Lo tienes que hacer, yo también lo haré - Esbozaba una sonrisa.

El pito comenzaba a hacer la última llamada para los soldados que se iban sin rastro exacto de la vuelta. Me estremecí por completo, no sabía cuando volvería a sentir el tacto de él, ni sus besos, ni su sonrisa, ni su protección. Nos íbamos a separar quizás por dos o tres meses, según como fuesen las cosas.

- Te amo más que a nadie, Kristen - Dijo rozando mi cintura sobre la tela del vestido que más le gustaba a él - Te amo, ¿Entiendes?

- Te amo también - Lo besé entre lágrimas, nunca pensé que se sentiría tan mal besarlo, sentía el sabor de la despedida en nuestros labios, no lo vería en un tiempo, mismo tiempo en que estaría con el credo en la boca sobre su existencia - Por favor, cuídate.

- Sí - Me dio un beso dulce y doloroso sobre mi frente y se dio la tortuosa media vuelta para subir al tren.

Me desvanecí sobre el suelo, odiaba hacer espectáculos, pero esto me estaba comiendo por dentro.

- Hija, levántate - Una señora me ofreció levantarme.

- No quiero - Lloraba ríos.

Ví a Robert asomarse por una de las ventanillas.

- No te vayas - Susurre legiblemente para que notará lo que decía.

- Te amo - Dijo cargado de dolor.

El tren comenzó a avanzar lentamente y me levanté del suelo frío de cemento. Como una estúpida enamorada comencé a correr lo que más dio mi cuerpo junto a la ventanilla de Robert hasta que uno de mis tacones se rompió, volví a caer.

- No - Saqué todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y desgarré mi llanto.

Me desvanecí en el suelo, me sentía vacía cuando vi el tren alejarse de la estación.

- Kristen - Era mi hermano Cam - Tranquila, pequeña.

- Se fue, él se fue - No repetía nada más que eso - Se fue.

- Calma - Me abrazó y seguí repitiendo lo mismo - Volverá.

- Dana también se fue - Dije cerrando mis ojos - Los vamos a perder - Mis lágrimas salían a chorros.

- Kristen, cálmate, pareces una desquiciada - Paré de llorar y lo fulminé.

- ¿Qué mierda dices? ¡Todos los de aquí son unos hipócritas! - Hice una leve pausa - ¿No se dan cuenta como mandan a sus hijos y esposos a la muerte misa? - La gente me miraba impactada.

- Kristen, cálmate - Mi hermano insistía.

- Déjame sola- Me levanté, me quité los zapatos y caminé.

"Pobre chica", "Qué teatrera", "Qué ridícula", eran algunas de las impresiones que escuché a lo bajo decir de algunas viejas cotorronas.

Caminé sin rumbo fuera de la estación, me sentía desorientada, fatigada. Me veía moribunda.

- ¿Quieres un té? - Mamá venía a verme todos los días al departamento de Robert.

- No - Decía acostada sobre el sofá mirando a la nada.

- Hija, no puedes estar así todo el tiempo - Decía preocupada.

- No tengo nada más que hacer - Apenas había pasado una semana de la vez que despedí a Robert en el tren y a desfallecía, apenas me alimentaba, con suerte respiraba.

- No dejaré que mueras así - Decía mi mamá con todo el ánimo posible, nada era posible conmigo.

- Mamá, es de mediodía, ¿Podrías colocar la televisión? - A las alturas de lo que iba la guerra solo dejaban transmitir noticias, lo demás eran programas repetidos.

- ¿Es hora de noticias? - Cada día veías el noticiero esperando noticias nuevas de los soldados ingleses.

- Sí, sube el volumen, por favor - Pedí.

"Continua la resistencia inglesa en las costas del país. No hay muertos".

Se oía desde el televisor, mi corazón se inundaba de esperanza y sentía como mamá suspiraba tranquila.

- Mamá, debes desahogarte - Sabía que reprimía el dolor de que su hijo mayor se hubiese ido a la guerra y a servir a otro país que no era el suyo.

- Te juro que cada noche intento llorar cuando ya todos duermen, pero no puedo, estoy estancada - Por un segundo sentí que mamá comprendía el dolor que yo llevaba dentro.

- Así mismo me siento yo - Me senté sobre el sofá.

- Pero yo vivo con el dolor, tu mueres ahí sobre la cama llorando - Decía decepcionada de mi actuar.

- No tengo otra forma con la que lidiar este dolor. Una estaca punza sobre mi corazón con cada respiro que doy, no sé cómo está Robert, no sé nada de su vida, si pasa hambre, si está herido, si me necesita - Dolía.

- Estará bien, Kristen - Mamá se sentó al lado mío - Rezas por él todos los días.

- No es suficiente, cada día pierdo más la fe.

- No debes perderla, así no salvarás a nadie - Tenía razón - Debes ser fuerte.

¿De dónde sacaba fuerzas?

- Tu novio está ahí luchando, igual que mi hijo y a pesar de que sepan que pueden morir, ambos deben pensar que quieren volver y estar con los suyos. Son fuertes, porque saben que esto es duro, Kristen - Siempre ella supo tranquilizarme.

- Necesito estar sola - Debes pensar, Stewart.

Así fue, lo pasé sola cuarenta y cinco días, mirando el techo, volteando hacía algún lado. Un mes y medio y no tenía noticias de él. Había adelgazado un poco, gracias a mamá me alimentaba. De vez en cuando tomaba mis libros de historia y cuando llegaban a la parte romántica me ponía a llorar. Todo estaba impregnado de él, su olor estaba donde quisiera que acercase mi nariz.

- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? - Dije mirando una fotografía que nos retrataba a ambos. Yo lo tomaba por el cuello y el por mi cintura, nos mirábamos como dos pequeñuelos enamorados.

El teléfono sonó.

- ¡Kristen, enciende el televisor! - Demandaba mi padre a través de la línea telefónica.

Oh rayos, mi estomago se apretó. Encendí el aparato y daban un extra de noticias.

"Hay alrededor de 200 soldados ingleses muertos e incontables heridos"

Boté el teléfono al suelo y sentí que el mundo se acababa para mí, no podía ser que eso salía del televisor. Me llené de dolor físico y emocional en un segundo, mi Robert o quizás hasta mi hermano estaban muertos, eran carne para buitres. De solo pensarlos muertos se me hacía trizas el alma.

- Prometiste cuidarte - Dije sola, en el suelo, mirando el televisor y con la foto de él y yo en mi mano izquierda.

- ¡Kristen! - Se escuchaba decir a mi padre del teléfono caído.

- No quiero vivir - Dije.

- ¡No vayas a hacer nada! Te iré a buscar - Y colgó.

Deje el teléfono allí mismo, tirado, al igual que yo.

Él estaba muerto.

Yo viva, aquí.

- Iré por ti, mi amor - Dije mirando el techo.

Malditamente sonó la puerta. La abrí.

- Te vengo a buscar, lleva un poco de ropa - Dijo mi padre entrando con ímpetu a mi departamento.

- No iré a ninguna parte - Dije sin ninguna especie de emoción en mis labios.

- Claro que sí - Al ver que yo no movía ni un músculo, él fue por algunas prendas mías a mi habitación, la misma que compartía con Robert.

Oh, Robert.

Mi padre bajo con dos maletas y me agarró del brazo lastimándome.

- Papá, puedo quedarme acá.

- No seas testaruda, te estás muriendo - Me colocó un abrigo y me tomó de la mano. No era consciente de mis acciones, solo dejaba que él me guiara.

- Hija, mantén la calma - Dijo mi padre cuando iba al volante y cuando yo miraba con vista muerta a la ventana.

- Se murió - Dije ya sin ánimos de llorar.

- No sabemos, solo estamos a alerta - Decía.

- Dijo que se cuidaría y se murió - Dije aún perdida en la vista gris que me daba un Londres muerto.

- Hija … - Notaba que mi padre no sabía qué decir para consolarme. Ya no había consuelo.

- No quiero hablar más - Dije sin mirarlo - No quiero …

Y no dije más nada.

Mi padre estacionó el auto frente a mi antigua casa y noté que un militar muy encopetado salía de mi casa. Salí disparada.

- ¡Oye! - Llegué donde él.

- Buenas tardes, señorita - Por un momento pensé que era Robert, pero no.

- Buenas, ¿Alguna noticia? - Pregunté ansiosa y angustiada.

- Me han dado la lamentable noticia de informarles que … - No, Robert no - Dana Stewart ha dejado de cumplir funciones para el ejercito, ha defendido noblemente a Inglaterra. Ha fallecido. Mis condolencias - El militar hizo un ademán y se fue. Mi padre y yo nos helamos.

Un Stewart había muerto.

- ¡Disculpe! - Salí corriendo con mis pocas fuerzas detrás de aquel militar.

- Diga - Se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Usted sabe algo de un soldado de nombre Robert Thomas Pattinson?

- Lo conozco - Dentro de todo el dolor un rayo de luz aparecía.

- ¿Lo ha visto? - Pregunté atónita.

- Hace dos semanas atrás, está bien - ¿Qué?

- ¿Está vivo?

- Eventualmente, sí.

- ¿Es familiar suyo?

- Es mi novio.

- Le entregaré información confidencial - Dijo al ver mi preocupación por Robert.

- Él me salvó la vida en la batalla - ¿Mi Robert, un héroe? ¿Qué tiene esto de confidencial?

- Oh - Esbocé una sonrisa.

- Así que le devolveré el favor - ¿Ah?

- La tropa a la que él pertenece esta en receso por esta semana, se hospedan cerca de un hotel de nombre Harry Land, si gusta consigo un auto para llevarla - ¿De verdad este hombre estaba ofreciéndome llevarme a ver a mi novio?

- ¿De verdad? Me haría muy feliz.

- Pues, debe seguir ciertas instrucciones - Escuché silenciosa - Debe estar esperando mañana fuera del café Little London Coffee a las 6 a.m.

- ¿Solo eso? - Pregunté.

- Solo eso, y en dos horas estaremos allá.

- De verdad le agradezco mucho esto, pensé que Robert estaba muerto - Se me quebró la voz al decir lo último.

- Él es un fortachudo, es fuerte - Dijo el soldado - Unas cuantas veces dijo que debía salir de allí vivo, que cuando volviese a Londres se casaría con una chica que amaba muchísimo, Kristen creo que decía.

- Esa soy yo - Dije orgullosa y los ojos me lagrimeaban la saber que me recordaba.

- Entonces, mañana seis de septiembre a las seis de la madrugada fuera del café - Espetó firme.

- Sí.

Robert estaba vivo y quería volver para casarse conmigo.

Volví a casa y olvidé la felicidad. Mi hermano mayor, el sostén de mis lágrimas cuando pequeña, yacía en el cielo. Su cuerpo sería entregado a nuestra familia dentro de dos días más.

- Siempre tuve un mal presentimiento - Decía Cameron.

- También - Le dije.

- Se veía tan feliz cuando lo dejamos en el tren - Decía Taylor. Los tres estábamos en el cuarto de él, recordando anécdotas y sintiendo el dolor en conjunto.

- Lo extrañaré - Dije en voz baja.

- Lo extrañaremos - Dijo Cam al que nunca había visto tan mal.

- Debo ir a dormirme - Tenía que estar preparada para el día siguiente. No quise avisarle a nadie, sabía que detendrían.

Soñé pensando en el reencuentro, en mi Robert abrazándome y besándome.

El reloj de mesa sonó a las cinco de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para arreglarme un poco y salir al punto de encuentro. Cepillé mi cabello y lo tomé en una coleta en donde mis rizos caían en mi hombro derecho. Me puse medías y un vestido azul que nunca había usado, era ceñido y a media pierna- Encima me coloqué mi abrigo color negro y por último monté mis tacones.

Salí de puntillas de la casa y cerré con suavidad la puerta. La mañana se sentía fría, estábamos en pleno otoño. Caminé rápidamente, sentía miedo de andar sola a estas horas por la calle. Por suerte llegué rápido afuera del café y muy puntualmente habían dos autos afuera de él.

- Señorita Kristen - Se asomó el chico de ayer por la ventana. Me acerqué y abrió la puerta desde adentro - Entré por favor.

Adentro iban dos chicas más y otro soldado.

- Buenos días - Saludé a todos.

- Señorita Kristen, en aproximadamente dos horas estaremos llegando.

- Gracias.

Solo pedía que esas dos horas pasarán volando, a las ocho estaría viéndolo, a él, a Robert. Quería ver la impresión cuando me viese, quizás me reprendería por tomar este riesgo, pero él no sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

No hablé en todo el camino y agradecí que nadie me dirigiera la palabra, pensaba en Dana y Robert, mi cabeza no tenía espacio para charlar.

- ¿Vas a ver a tu novio? - Una de las chicas preguntó.

- Sí - Dije lasciva.

- Yo también - Me volteé a mirarla, ella debía de saber lo que era esta maldita incertidumbre.

- Oh, sabes cómo se siente - Espeté.

- Sí, duele mucho - Decía tímidamente.

Nadie más habló en el resto del viaje, el soldado del cual nunca supe el nombre nos avisaba que en quince minutos habríamos llegado a Bristol.

Podía saltar de felicidad pero me contuve.

- Suba al piso tres y toque la puerta número veintiuno - Me indicó el soldado que me hizo este gran favor.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho, que Dios se lo pagué - Dije sinceramente.

No esperé más y entré al pobre hotel que estaba frente a mis ojos, allí se hospedaban los soldados mientras hacían un receso. Me quité los tacones y subí las escaleras aceleradamente, la emoción subía al saber que cada vez estaba más cerca de él. Llegue a tercer piso y busqué el número veintiuno, estaba al final de pasillo.

- Respira, Stewart - Me dije así misma. Toqué tres veces la puerta.

Nadie venía. Volví a tocar.

Nada, me estaba desesperando. ¿Y, sí …? No, el soldado me dijo que Robert estaba vivo. Aunque me había dicho que lo había visto hace dos semanas atrás, me desesperé y volví a tocar más fuerte.

Alguien habría el seguro del otro lado de la puerta y no pude contener la emoción.

Ahí estaba él, abriendo los ojos a duras penas.

- Hola - Dije tímidamente. Robert abrió los ojos impresionados.

- ¡Kris-Kristen! - Exactamente como lo pensé, estaba asombradísimo.

- Robert - Me lancé contra Robert al ver que no reaccionaba - Te extrañé tanto, pensé que habías …

- ¿Qué te dije de hacer estupideces? - No podía creerlo pero él estaba enojado y mucho.

- ¿No te alegras de verme? - Me separé para verlo al rostro.

- Estás arriesgándote en venir para acá, Kristen - Estaba enojado.

- Qué importa, estás vivo.

- Estoy vivo porque cuido mi vida, no me arriesgo como tu - Decía enfadado que me hería.

- ¿Puedes calmarte y hacerme pasar? - Dije seria y dolida.

- Pasa - Dijo cerrando la puerta después.

- Dana falleció - Logré decir.

- ¿Qué? - Robert no lo sabía al parecer.

- Ayer un militar llegó a mi antigua casa y nos informó - Le contaba mientras le daba la espalda, mientras yo me empezaba a quebrar.

- Oh , no - Sentí que me abrazó por la espalda y me acurrucó en sus brazos - Mi niña, no llores - Besaba mi cabello.

- No sabes lo doloroso que ha sido para mí esto - Ahogue un llanto en su regazo.

- Mi vida - Me abrazaba más. Cuanto necesitaba esto.

- Robert, escapemos - No había ahondado esta idea, solo salió de repente.

- ¿Qué dices, Kristen? Sabes que no puedo - Me miraba estupefacto - Me matarían por falta de lealtad.

- ¿Cuánto más falta? - Pregunté buscando alguna respuesta que aliviará mi pesar.

- Al menos un mes y medio más - Dijo.

- Es mucho - Dije volteándome.

- Hoy mismo volverás a Londres - Dijo serio.

- ¿Quién me va a obligar? - Bufé.

- Yo - Dijo autoritario, como todo militar.

- Por favor - Solté burlándome.

- Esto no es una gracia, Kristen. Te estás exponiendo - Su semblante no cambiaba, seguía enojado.

- ¿Entonces de verdad no te alegra verme? - Me apené al preguntar,

- Obvio que me alegro, solo que no son las circunstancias perfectas - Decía.

- ¿Puedo dormir? Estoy exhausta - Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé encima de una silla.

- Puedes - Dijo y se marcho por una puerta, no sé si era el baño o la cocina.

Me sentí mal, Robert no se alegraba de verme, quería que me fuera. Me quité las medias y me metí con vestido a la cama, el aroma de las sábanas y el edredón eran de Robert, que bien se sentía.

- Un café - Apareció frente mío y lo dejó en el velador.

- ¿No te acostarás al lado mío? - Sentía un vacío.

- No - Dijo secamente que me partió el alma.

- Esta bien, me voy - Esto dolía más que el dolor cuando lo esperaba en nuestro departamento. No me quería ver y me contestaba de mala gana.

- No te vayas - Me detuvo aunque me daba la espalda. Algo buscaba en un bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Me estás despreciando, es mejor que me vaya - Dije a ver si conseguía cambiar su parecer.

- Entiende, estoy enojado porque has llegado acá sin medir las consecuencias - Dijo dándose la vuelta.

- Entonces es eso - Murmuré.

- Sí, vuelve a acostarte - Seguía con su tono apagado.

Tomé un poco del café y me arremetí entre las sábanas buscando calor.

- Eres tan testaruda - Dijo sentado al lado mío en la cama.

- Y tú tan antipático - Dije sin mirarlo. Ahora yo me sentía enojada, levemente.

- Dame un beso, mejor - Al parecer había un cambio en su humor, me alegre.

- Dámelo tú - Dije haciéndome la enojada ahora.

Se acercó y sus ojos me llenaron, extrañaba tanto mirarlo de frente.

- No te imaginas cuanto he soñado contigo - Me dijo aun sin besarme.

- ¿Sueñas conmigo?

- Cada noche. Sueño despierto pensando en ti - El alma se me volvía al cuerpo.

- Yo igual - Sonreí.

- Te extraño tanto que llega a doler - Decía cuando su mirada se nublaba de tristeza.

- Aquí estoy - Dije pasando mis manos por su cuello, acción que tanto deseaba hacer.

- Hoy mismo vuelves a Londres - Dijo al cabo que deslizó sus labios suaves a los míos. Saboreé sus labios como un manjar que no deleitas hace mucho tiempo. Sus labios pedían sugerentes los míos, mi lengua se reencontraba con la suya y danzaban sin parar.

- Duerme - Se separó de mí.

- Solo si te acuestas a mi lado - Pedí.

- Esta bien - Paso encima mi y se recostó a mi lado - Estás muy delgada - Dijo pasando su mano por mi cintura.

- No es para tanto - La verdad se notaba en mi vientre.

- Debes comer, Kristen - Decía compasivo.

- Sí - Dije mirándolo, ahora se veía calmado, era mi Robert.

- ¿Desde cuando te dejas tan larga la barba? - Dije pasando mi mano por su barba.

- Ah, no hay tiempo - Rió.

- Te luce de maravilla - Dije halagándolo.

- Tú luces de maravilla - Me dijo dulcemente. Me puse de lado para mirarlo mejor.

- Te amo - Dije quebrándome poquito.

- Yo también te amo - Busco mi mano y la enlazo con la suya - Pero eres muy porfiada, te dije que no vinieras a buscarme ni nada, y lo primero que haces es arriesgarte.

- Hay riesgos que tomar, amor - Afirmé.

- Mmm - Dijo pensativo - Esto es un intento de suicidio, no un riesgo.

- ¿Puedes dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y simplemente alegrarte de que estoy acá? Te pareces a mi padre reprochando todo lo que hago y lo que no - Dije firme.

- No, insistiré, debes irte hoy en la noche - Dijo firme también.

- Me iré mañana por la mañana y se acabó el tema - Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a dormir unas horas.

- Ay, señorita Stewart, me harás explotar - Sentí que se acercaba a mi espalda y me rodeaba por la cintura pegando su rostro a mi espalda - De todos modos extrañaba tu aroma, tu cuerpo, tus besos, tus risas, tus reproches, toda entera - Sentía sus palabras sobre mi espalda.

- Déjame dormir - Dije sonriendo para que notará mi falso enojo - Pero no me sueltes, necesito sentirte cerca.

- No te soltaré - Dijo sobre mi cuello dejando un pequeño beso húmedo.

Y así fue, sentí su regazo hasta que olvidé donde estaba. Me sumí en un sueño profundo, demasiado profundo. Dana estaba al lado mío esbozando una gran sonrisa y repitiendo un Todo estará bien, sentí algo caliente sobre mis mejillas y desperté llorando.

- ¿Robert? - Dije cortadamente. Rob no estaba a mi lado - ¿Robert, dónde estás?

Nadie contestaba.

Encima del velador había un pequeña violeta junto a un nota.

"Mi amor, me llamaron para un charla con el capitán. Vuelvo en cuanto me desocupe. Te amo

P.D: Cuando llegue quiero verte lista, iremos a un bar".

Miré la hora en el relojillo que llevaba puesto, eran exactamente las siete de la tarde, ¡Dios, cuanto dormí!

Sequé las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro y busqué el baño para arreglarme un poco. Lavé mi cara para sacar el maquillaje corrido y la cara de recién despierta, busqué en mi bolso un labial rojo y me lo coloqué, maquillé mis ojos tal y como le gusta a Rob. Una puerta se abría.

- ¿Kristen? - Era Robert, salté.

- Estoy en el baño - Exclamé.

- Hermosa, como siempre - Aparecía detrás de mí en el espejo.

- Para ti y solo para ti - Me di la vuelta y lo besé.

- Huum, qué dulce - Decía pasando su lengua por labio inferior.

- ¿A dónde iremos? - Dije inquieta.

- Hay un bar, bueno fue improvisado por los soldados, aquí a la vuelta del edificio, habrá un poco de música - Prometía ser una buena noche antes de volver mañana a Londres.

- Suena genial - Dije.

Dejé mi cabello suelto por encima de mis hombros, no había formalidades esta noche, solo quería impresionar a Robert, estar con él, nada más.

- Dame tu mano - Inquirió Rob.

- Sí - Dije feliz.

Íbamos caminando por la acera rumbo al bar improvisado como decía Rob. Yo iba con mi vestido tambaleando de aquí para allá y él con su uniforme formal de militar, se veía tan guapo.

- Hola, Pattinson - Oh, era Tom.

- ¡Pero qué sorpresa! - Saltaba Tom - ¿Cómo estás, Stewart?

- Hola - Sonreí - Estoy bien, gracias, ¿Y, tú?

- Bien, aunque no corro la misma suerte de Robert - Dijo mirándolo - Sienna no puede estar acá.

- Oh, lo siento - Dije. Una vez me topé con ella en Londres pero solo nos saludamos cordialmente.

- Pasemos a la mesa, será mejor, antes de que Tom nos siga hostigando - Decía burlón mi Robert.

- Espérame aquí - Dijo Robert cuando parecía ir a buscar algo a la barra improvisada. Me quedé sentada en una pequeñita mesita arrinconada.

Habían muchos soldados bien vestidos, algunos con unas chicas otros en grupo tomando bidones y bidones de cerveza. El lugar era pequeño pero daba abasto, incluso había una pequeña pista de baile, sin más, había también unos músicos tocando melodías muy alegres.

- Ten - Era Robert volviendo con dos vasos - Es lo único que hay.

- No te preocupes, está bien - Tomé mi primer sorbo de cerveza y él se sentó a mi lado.

- Es el único momento que tenemos para despejarnos - Decía mirando a sus compañeros.

- Me imagino, todo esto es muy arduo, la guerra y …

- Hay algunos tipos que no te quitan los ojos de encima - No me había percatado - Robert cambió el tema.

- ¿Sí?

- Acércate más a mí, eres mía y todo el mundo debe saberlo - Hice caso y acerqué mi silla a la suya - Así está bien.

- Me encanta cuando te pones en tono celoso, amor - Dije poniendo una pierna mía sobre su pierna.

- Eres mía - Dijo abrazándome.

- Y tu eres mío - Dije acurrucándome - La cerveza no está muy buena.

- Lo sé, pero como te dije es lo que hay - Dijo resignado.

- Contigo al lado me da lo mismo lo demás - Dije subiendo su ánimo al verse desanimado.

- Eso me llena por completo - Dijo por encima de mi cabello.

- ¿Quieres bailar un poco? - Dijo terminando su cerveza.

- Sí - Me abalancé y tomé de su mano. Ansiaba bailar con mi novio.

Nos acercamos a la pequeña pista improvisada y por suerte sonaba algo calmado, si mal no recordaba era la misma canción que bailamos aquella vez que bailé por primera vez con él en el salón del barco. Qué recuerdos venían a mi mente.

- ¿La recuerdas? - Preguntaba lo mismo que yo recordaba en estos momentos.

- Sí - Mecía sus labios en mi frente.

- Esa noche me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- Y a mí la mujer más feliz del planeta.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? - Me preguntaba. Preguntaba por mis sentimientos.

- Estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti.

- Hace un año atrás te costaba decir eso - Sonreía feliz y contento al oír lo que salía de mi boca.

- Las cosas han cambiado, bonito - Dije pegándome más a su cuerpo.

- Vaya que sí - Me quedó mirando enamorado.

- Permiso - Le quité la gorra y me la puse.

- Que bien le sienta esa gorra, señorita Stewart - Decía coquetamente.

- Te quiero quitar todo lo que llevas puesto - Atreví a decirle.

- Hazlo - Dijo sensualmente tirando con fuerza mi brazo.

- Acá no puedo - Sonreí traviesa - Pero … ven.

Salimos del bar improvisado y caminamos por la acera besándonos como desquiciados.

- Por favor, espera a llegar al hotel - Dijo con la respiración cortada.

- No puedo esperar - Mordí su labio.

- No hagas eso - Gruñía.

- ¿No? Mira - Volví a morder su labio inferior y lo tiraba con suavidad.

- No me dejas elección - Me arrinconó en la pared de una de las calles tan oscuras - Me tienes vuelto loco.

- Espera, no esperas hacérmelo acá en la vía pública, ¿Cierto? - Lo alejé de mí.

- No puedo esperar más, eres la culpable - Dijo tomando mi barbilla.

- Ni en sueños - Lo tomé de la mano y seguimos caminando, él me abrazaba desde atrás y por la cintura. Caminábamos a cuestas.

Llegamos a la estancia del edificio y corrimos a las escaleras, Robert me tomó en brazo y subió por las escaleras que se hacían eternas. Sentía la fuerza de sus brazos y la resistencia en sus piernas, solo podía venir de un militar bien entrenado.

- Bésame - Pedí cuando Robert parecía aturdido buscando las llaves de la habitación.

- Insaciable - Lanzó con la mirada ardiente.

Abrió la puerta y fui yo quien la cerró de golpe y colocó el seguro.

- Desnúdame - No tenía ganas de jugar, así que fui autoritaria.

- Como diga, señorita Stewart - Robert dejó las luces apagadas tal y como las dejó al irnos al bar.

- Algún día te haré trizas ese trasero tan respingado - Decía cuando pasaba sus manos sobre mis nalgas para subir al cierre de mi vestido.

- Hazlo ahora - Pedía desesperada.

- Calma, pequeña - Subió ambas manos a mi espalda y me volteó con rudeza.

-Ay - Solté.

Robert bajo lentamente la cremallera, algo que me ponía a mil y me desesperaba a puntos inexplicables, quería que me desnudará ahora ya y él alentaba el acto. Hacía la espera tan lenta que sentía que iba a desfallecer.

- Te he dicho cuanto me encanta tu delicada espalda - Sentí que se colocaba de rodillas y comenzaba a pasar la lengua encima de mi espalda ahora desnuda, me estremecí al paso de ella.

- Me romperé en pedazos si sigues así - Dije cuando Robert llegaba a mi cuello.

- Exquisita - Ahora tomaba mi vestido por los costados quitándolo de mis brazos y dejándolo caer al suelo - Ah, lencería inglesa , ¿No?

- Sí - Volteé un poco la mirada hacia donde el estaba sin ladear mi cuerpo -¿Te gusta?

- Bastante - Halagaba mi ropa interior.

- Es mi turno - Me di la vuelta y bajé sensualmente a sus pies.

Le quité los zapatos lentamente junto con aquellos calcetines que una vez le regaló mi madre, el pensamiento burdo me hizo reír. Subí un poco y pasé mi nariz encima de …

- Tienes un problema en tus pantalones - Dije bromista y en tono sexual mirándolo a los ojos desde abajo.

- Soluciónalo - Dijo ronco.

- No - Quise jugar un poco ahora. Me levanté y le quité la chaqueta y me pegué a su cuerpo. Deposité besos húmedos sobre su cuello cuando sentía que jadeaba.

- No seas tan lenta, me estás matando - Dijo pegándome más a él.

- Estoy siendo cruel - Torcí una sonrisa maliciosa.

Comencé a desabotonar lentamente la camisa de Robert, haciéndolo sufrir, cayendo en la agonía misma.

- Por favor, deja de hacer esto a propósito - Decía desesperado.

¡Bien, Stewart! Lo estás logrando.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Me hice la desentendida.

- Ya, no aguanto - Me tomó de las piernas y me abalanzó contra él llevándome directo a la cama, me lanzó de un golpe.

- Así me gusta, esto buscaba - Me gustaba sacar de quicio a Robert y que se convirtiera en un león depravado.

- ¿Así que lo tenías planeado? - Dijo dejándose caer sobre mí.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar y amarme?

- Sí- Dejamos los juegos y me acomodó en la cama.

Recorrió con su mano mi vientre al tiempo que me quitaba el sostén. Tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo acerqué, necesitaba besar ahora mismo. Necesitaba mezclar caricias con dulces besos que solo él me podía dar.

Nos quitamos el resto de ropa que quedaba puesta en nuestros cuerpos y nos enlazamos, encajamos. Éramos uno, una pieza perfecta que podía ser esculpida ahora por cupido. Solo Dios sabía en estos momentos cuanto amaba a este hombre, cuanto deseaba vivir junto a él cada día de mi vida. Estaba dispuesta a todo, estaba dispuesta a ir donde él fuese. Sé que arriesgue mi vida viniendo hasta acá, aun cuando él me lo prohibió, pero aquí estaba, debajo de él, sintiendo su cuerpo frotar junto al mío, sintiendo el roce de nuestras pieles tibias, sintiendo el ardor del deseo y la pasión mezclados.

- Te amo tanto - Decía en mi oído cuando el placer nos hundía en la cama.

- Te amo yo a ti más que nada en la vida - Dijo Robert tumbándose al lado mío.

- Cambaiste mi vida en todos los aspectos - Le dije - Nunca amé a nadie de esta forma.

- Tu si que cambiaste mi vida, le diste sentido - Dijo sincero - Contigo aprendí a amar de verdad, eres mi alma gemela.

Me monté encima suyo y tomé una de sus manos.

- Te llevo aquí - Toqué el lugar en donde estaba mi corazón.

- Oh, Kristen - Me recostó sobre su torso y puso mi oído de manera que escuchara el latir de su corazón - ¿Sientes eso?

- Sí - Dije enlazando mi mano con la suya.

- Late por ti - Si moría en este instante podía morir feliz.

- Te amo, Robert - Dije sobre su pecho.

- Y yo a ti, Kristen.

Nos quedamos en silencio largo rato, nos miramos a los ojos fundiéndonos en amor puro y fortuito. Me sentía tan a gusto en sus brazos, comunicándonos solo con miradas y con caricias. La sábana de lino nos tapó, el frío caía. Robert comenzó a cantar sobre mi cabeza, mientras yo acariciaba su brazo y su vientre produciéndole pequeñas cosquillas.

- Duerme, mi bella mujer.

.

- ¿Escuchas eso? - Dije alarmada, despertando a Robert.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Cielo santo!, ¿No escuchas? - Nos mantuvimos en silencio.

- Oh, mierda. La ciudad está siendo bombardeada - Vi como la mirada de Robert se nublaba y nublaba la mía.

- ¡Pattinson! - Se escuchaba a un hombre de voz ronca que pasaba por fuera en los pasillos golpeando las puertas de los soldados.

- No - Dije para mí.

- Kristen, escúchame - Robert se vestía rápidamente.

- No - Aferré mis rodillas al cuerpo y me comencé a desesperar.

Por el cielo se sentían las bombas caer en un silencio crudo que se propagaba en Bristol.

- Por nada del mundo salgas de aquí, quédate acá - Me tomaba del rostro para que lo escuchara - ¿Entendiste?

- No - Me puse a llorar.

- Mi amor, volveré, no temas - me abrazó en su regazo y besó mi sien.

- Te esperaré - Dije asustada por los ruidos que se sentían sobre nuestras cabezas.

- Por favor, no salgas a ninguna parte - Se oía que volvían a llamar a Robert desde el pasillo - Cierra con pestillo la puerta, no le abras a nadie que no sea yo.

- Sí - Dije nublada.

- Kristen, te amo - Dijo llorando también.

- Ay no, Robert - Lo abracé - Te amo, por lo que más quieras, cuídate.

- Tu eres lo que más quiero, me cuidaré, volveré por ti - Dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

Robert tomó un casco y un bolso que estaban al lado de la puerta, me lanzó un beso y se marchó.

Corrí a la puerta para detenerlo, pero ya era tarde. Solo atiné a colocar el seguro en la puerta como él lo demandó y me desplomé en contra del suelo. La guerra había llegado a Inglaterra, estábamos siendo bombardeados y el hombre que amaba se había ido a luchar mientras yo estaba encerrada en un ruin cuarto de hotel.

- Mi amor, vuelve - Suspiré en contra de la madera vieja de la puerta, esperando a que el hombre de mi vida volviera con vida.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, espero les haya gustado. Primera vez que escribo algo de Obsten y más encima tan largo. Un día estaba viendo televisión y de repente nació esta idea. Tengo una devoción por la segunda guerra mundial y combinarla con una historia de amor me pareció interesante y qué mejor que con esta pareja tan especial. Agradeciendo como siempre a todas aquellas personas que me leen, un beso y abrazo. Mary :) Twitter /chica_stewart**


	2. Us

**Aviso**: Aclaro que esta no es la continuación inmediata del One Shot, primero habrán unos capítulos que ayudarán a que soñemos un poco con Robsten, y más adelante se sabrá que pasó con Robert; así la emoción no se va tan rápido. Disfruten :)

Les recomiendo que escuchen estas canciones, que también fueron parte de la inspiración:

_More than words - Xtreme._

_Careless Whisper - George Michael._

_Braver Soldier - Russian Red (Si pueden, lean la letra de este tema)_

_Afortunada - Francisca Valenzuela._

_I like you - Morrissey._

_Lovesong - Adele._

* * *

**American Woman, English Man.**

**2nd**

_Us._

Había sido un día completamente agotador, las horas del día se llenaron de escrituras, debates y lecturas densas, mi cerebro estaba completamente agotado. La universidad me absorbía a ratos, gracias a Dios tenía un escape que tenía un nombre, un apellido y una hermosa personalidad, Robert.

Esta noche iba a conocer a los padres de Robert, tenía nervios y ansias a la vez, él siempre me contaba sobre ellos y sus hermanas, las mismas que por una extraña y traviesa razón lo vestían de niña cuando era un retoño y le decían Claudia. No pude contener la risa cuando Rob me contó esa anécdota, de vez en cuando lo llamaba por su peculiar y antiguo apodo, a lo que él me hacía un puchero.

Necesitaba dormir, reponer energías, pero la cena de esta noche era importante y debía prepararme física y psicológicamente. No sabía a ciencia cierta la forma en que Rob me presentaría ... "Ella es Kristen, la chica que espiaba antes de conocerla", sonreí al pensar eso. No éramos novios, aun, así que de verdad no sabía la forma en que sería presentada. Los nervios se metían en mis entrañas.

- ¿Así que conocerás a tu suegra? — Era Dana invadiendo mi habitación.

- Algo así —. Mencioné.

- Debes ganártela —. Sugería mi hermano.

- Estoy nerviosa, pero actuaré tal como soy, no tengo por qué andar agradando a todo el mundo, no soy una hipócrita.- Afirmé.

- Perdón, señorita. - Se burlaba.

- Es cierto, espero caerles bien. Lo hago por él, me interesa conocer su círculo íntimo. - Lo miré a través del espejo de mi tocador.

- Parecen ir en serio, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevan juntos - Tres semanas y no más era lo que llevaba con Robert. Era entendible que en las conversaciones familiares de mi casa preguntaran sobre mi rápida relación con mi chico inglés.

- Es especial, Dana - Hice una pausa mientras me quedaba como idiota pensando en él - Es ... no sé cómo explicarlo, hay algo entre ambos que es indescriptible.

- Así lo voy notando, hermanita - Dana me miraba anonadado - El chico me cae bien.

Desde aquella velada única y cálida que tuve con Robert después del baile en el barco, él se empeñó en demostrarles a mi familia que tenía serias intenciones conmigo, que mi menuda existencia lo había embrujado por completo y que se esmeraría en hacerme feliz en todos los sentidos posibles.

Desde esa noche y tal como lo dijo él no había vuelta atrás, no se despegaba de mí y lo agradecía con creces. Me estaba enamorando del tipo que me espiaba en la ciudad, me estaba enamorando del hombre que me ha hecho sentir completa, me estaba enamorando y Michael ya quedaba en el pasado, ya no era una herida abierta que sangraba, porque mi amor verdadero había llegado para no irse.

- ¿Está abajo? - Le pregunté a Dana cuando sentimos que mi padre habría la puerta de la casa al escucharse el timbre sonar.

- Sí, parece que es él - Salté rimbombante cuando se escuchaba ese exquisito acento inglés desde el primer piso.

- Oh, si es él - Dije casi desfalleciendo.

- Okay, acabo de ver a mi hermana derritiéndose - Dana se burlaba por mi reacción enamoradiza.

- Me entenderás cuando vuelvas a enamorarte - Dije - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Bien, Kristen, bien. Solo baja y anda a divertirte - Dijo tiernamente al ver que mi semblante se llenaba de felicidad.

- Sí - Dije nerviosa.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo. Llevaba una blusa de un color verde esmeralda junto a una larga falda plisada de color negro. Mis tacones eran oscuros, al igual que mi vestido. Deje mi cabello suelto sobre mi hombro derecho y solo coloqué un pequeño prendedor, también verde, en un pequeño  
manojo de pelo que tome fuera del que iba suelto. No quería verme excesivamente formal ni tampoco tan informal, solo casual, como a mi me gustaba. Mi maquillaje era natural, a excepto de mis labios que llevaban un color rojo carmesí, mi favorito. Mi subconsciente sabía que a Robert le gustaría.

- Y ahí viene tu princesa ... - Se oía decir a mi padre cuando me vio bajando las escaleras. Robert que estaba dándome la espalda se dio la vuelta.

- Ho-Hola - Tartamudeó como un niño - Te ves increíblemente hermosa.

- Gracias - Me acerqué a darle un beso en su mejilla.

- No se limiten por mí, dense un beso como los novios - Decía mi padre, a lo que me sonrojé.

- Ella es la reservada - Me acusaba Robert.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Dije colorada y un poco fastidiada tirando del brazo de Rob.

- Sí - Contestaba Robert riendo por lo bajo al igual que mi padre.

- Le diré a tu madre que saliste, si es que se digna a llegar - Decía mi padre por  
mi madre que había ido a Oxford a ver a Los Grant.

- Buenas noches, Sr. Stewart - Se despedía Robert de mi padre tan formal como siempre.

- Buenas noches, que se lo pasen bien - Sonreía mi padre. Me  
despedí con la mano cuando cruzaba la puerta.

Robert me abrió la puerta de copiloto muy caballerosamente y entré. Adentro de su auto estaba más calentito, cosa que mi cuerpo agradeció ya que mi ropa era bastante delgada para la temporada.

- ¿Nerviosa? - Preguntaba un curioso Robert que encendía el sonoro motor.

- Un poco. - Dije con un tono más tembloroso que mis piernas por el frío.

- Si no quieres ir podemos aplazarlo, bonita. - Decía dándome palmitas en la espalda para tranquilizarme.

- No, mi amor. - Dije sinceramente - Quiero ir, tengo muchas ganas. -Sonreí.

- En tu boca americana suena muy bien ese "mi amor" - Me  
miraba de reojo.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

- Dímelo más seguido, me gusta. - La verdad aún me costaba llamarlo de una forma cariñosa, pero en el fondo sabía que era cosa de tiempo. Me costaba acostumbrarme a las cosas cursis, aunque con Rob esto iba tomando naturalidad y espontaneidad, "Es amor" decía mi madre cuando le comentaba esto.

- Mi amor. - Me sonrojé un poquito.

- Viste, suena bonito en ti. - Decía desatando una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Exquisitos labios.

- En tus labios también suena bien. - Repuse.

- Es mejor cuando tus labios y los míos se ven la cara de frente, se rozan y se dicen 'mi amor' - Cuando Robert terminó de decir aquello, frenó bruscamente hacia un costado y se detuvo. - Bésame. - Pidió.

- Siempre tan impredecible, Rob. - Sonreí asombrada por su maniobra.

- Dije que me besarás. - Esto iba en serio.

Asentí moviendo mi cabeza rápidamente y me acerqué a besar sus labios que pedían los míos. De solo sentirlos mi cuerpo se erizaba.

- Tan suave como siempre. - Decía sobre mi boca.

- Te quiero, Robert. -Dije aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Y yo a ti, Kristen. - Me tomó por las mejillas. - Me gusta lo que estamos construyendo. - Él sonreía como un niño que recién había recibido un dulce. - Bendito el día en que tu familia decidió venir a vivir a Londres.

- Y pensar que yo era la que más aborrecía la idea de mudarnos - Dije. - Las vueltas de la vida.

- Me hubiese quedado en Estados Unidos, te hubiese buscado, hubiese buscado alguna excusa para acercarme a ti. - Por milésima vez Robert me tomaba por sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad estabas dispuesto a quedarte allá? — Pregunté parpadeando por la confesión de Robert.

- Hubiese arriesgado haber dejado la milicia por ti. — Oh.

- Qué lindo. — Sonreí como idiota esta vez.

- Por ti viviría y moriría, mi amor. — Ay, mi cuerpo era una gelatina viva.

- Prefiero que vivas. — Acoté.

- Obvio, ansío una vida contigo, una vida entera. — Pasaba sus dedos detrás de mi oreja desordenando mis mechones de cabello suelto.

- Yo también, me gusta el camino que estamos tomando, Rob. — Tomé su mano que estaba ahora en mi nuca y la lleve a mi boca dándole un beso casto. — Me gustas.

- A mi igual, me estás volviendo loco. — Dijo con suavidad y locura a la vez. — Ahora señorita, debemos salir de nuestra burbuja e ir a una cena, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Nuestra burbuja, qué bien se oía.

- Si, señor. — Dije sonriendo, a lo que él volvía a manejar.

Nos adentramos por las calles londinenses cuando la noche ya había caído completamente. Habían unas leves nubes grisáceas entre medio de las danzarinas estrellas que se dejaban ver.

- Hemos llegado. — Dijo Robert al estacionarse frente a una gran casa. — ¿Nerviosa?

- Ahora un poco más —. Comencé a hiperventilar.

- Kristen, respira —. Robert se bajó del auto y me abrió amablemente la puerta de copiloto recibiéndome con un beso en la frente. — Tranquila, mi amor. Les caerás bien.

Robert tomo de mi mano y caminamos por un senderito de piedras rodeado por múltiples plantas, grandes y pequeñas, verdes y amarillas más incontables flores de infinitos colores. Llegamos a la puerta.

Solo agaché la vista al tapete que decía "Bienvenidos".

- ¡Mi niño! - Una mujer de melena y cabello rubio se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de Robert, a lo que este se soltaba de mi mano.

- ¡Mamá! - Robert exclamaba contento. Yo solamente era espectadora de dicha escena.

- ¿Cómo estás, hijo? - No sé si lo hacía a propósito pero aún no fijaba la vista en mí. Los nervios crecían.

- Bien, mamá - Rob sonreía - Mira a quien he traído - Ay no.

- Hola, soy Kristen - Me adelanté con una sonrisa temblorosa estirando mi mano.

- Ah, tu eres la chica americana - Me miraba seria, hasta que por suerte me devolvió una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa calcada a la de Robert - Bienvenida, Kristen. Por favor pasen.

Me alivié.

- Gracias - Robert entró conmigo a la espaciosa casa y ahí estaban tres pares de ojos azules mirándome de pies a cabeza. Me sonrojé.

- ¡Kristen! - Esto no me lo esperaba, era el padre de Robert ofreciendo una acogedora sonrisa y sus brazos, se notaba que era un tipo muy paternal.

- Hola, Sr. Pattinson - Me abrazó afectuosamente.

- ¡Papá para!, tu efusividad espantará a mi chica - Decía Robert detrás de mí.

- Qué tonterías, Robert - Dijo su padre - Eres bienvenida, Kristen.

- Muchas gracias, Sr. Pattinson - Sonreí aún tímida, él asintió con una gentileza única, la misma que salía por los poros de mi chico.

- Estas son mis diabólicas hermanas - Apuntó Robert a dos chicas rubias que estaban sentadas en un inmenso sillón.

- Hola, chica americana - Mencionó una de las dos. Al parecer así era llamada en casa de Los Pattinson.

- Hola - Sonreí acercándome y una de las dos, la que parecía mayor me abrazó afectuosamente.

- Hola querida, un gusto. Soy Victoria - Me soltaba.

- Yo soy Kristen, un gusto también - Esta vez sonreí más calmada y segura al ver que era bien recibida.

- ¡Oye, no te ganes toda la atención! - La otra hermana reprochaba a Victoria empujándola despacio hacia un lado - Hola, dime Lizzy - Ella era  
muy pero muy carismática.

- Hola, Lizzy - No terminé de saludarla y también me abrazó. Solo faltaba que alguien dijese '¡Abrazo grupal!' para terminar.

- Tu novia parece una muñeca - Dijo Victoria mirando a Robert, él me miró.

- La muñeca más bonita - Robert me abrazó por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo.

- Hacen bonita pareja - Se unía Lizzy - Los envidio - Dijo traviesa - Mi novio me dejó hace poco. - Sus ojos se pusieron tristes, pero de rato volvió a sonreír - Así que ustedes serán mi historia de amor favorita, de momento, hasta que encuentre a un nuevo chico - Bromeaba.

- Lizzy, calma tu locura mental, por favor - Bromeaba Robert ahora.

- Tú cállate, eres el hermano menor, debes obedecerme en todo. - Lizzy le pellizcaba la nariz a Robert.

- Oh si - Dijo irónico Robert.

- Hijo, muéstrale la casa a Kristen, hay unos detalles que faltan en la mesa - Decía su madre.

- Okay - Robert me sacó de la sala y me llevó por un pasillo lleno de fotografías en las murallas.

- No me digas que este eres tú - Me quede mirando una fotografía en la que aparecía un pequeño niño rubio sobre un triciclo sonriéndole al foco de la cámara como figura de comerciales - Son tus ojos - Chillé.

Robert soltó una risita.

- Si, soy yo - Oh, por Dios ¡Qué ternura!

- Eras muy bonito, qué ganas de apretarte - Dije observando cada detalle de la fotografía.

- ¿"Era" más bonito? - Me gustaba y odiaba cuando se ponía engreído.

- Sí, "eras" bonito, aunque no me quejo de tu actual apariencia - Lo miré coqueta y volví a perderme en los mechones rubios de Rob en la fotografía.

- Apriétame ahora ... si quieres - Dijo coqueto acercando su rostro a mi cuello.

- No - Me hice la firme - Quiero apretar a ese niño, al de la foto.

- Pero soy yo, solo que crecí, ¿Apriétame, sí? - Me estaba haciendo un puchero.

- Lo pensaré - Me alejé de él pero mantuve la mirada - Tenemos toda la noche, amor.

- Pues te lo cobraré.

- Lo recordaré, cariño - Seguimos avanzando por el pequeño pasillo y hallé otra fotografía - Aquí sales más grande, Rob.

- Umh, sí ... fue para mi cumpleaños de los diecisiete - Hizo una mueca como si recordara algo malo.

- ¿Un mal recuerdo? - Pregunté.

- No fue un buen cumpleaños - Dijo un poco apagado.

- ¿Por qué?, cuéntame, quiero saber - Tiré de su camisa.

- Pues ... - En el fondo él parecía no querer hablar al respecto.

- ¡Dime! No pensarás que te juzgaré.

- No es eso, solo que pasaron tantas cosas, graciosas y bochornosas y ...

- ¿Y?

- Esa noche perdí mi virginidad - Dijo recordando con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Y eso es malo? Yo también tenía esa edad cuando me acosté con Mic ... - ¡Oops!

- Qué suerte tuvo ese bastardo- Dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos.

- Qué suerte tuvo la chica que estuvo contigo - Lo miré envidiando a tal mujer.

- No fue nada del otro mundo, no la amaba. La conocí esa noche y la borrachera nos llevó a lo otro - Dijo.

- Oh, suena mal - Solté.

- Claro, distinto a lo tuyo, tú amabas a ese hombre - Dijo ahora él mirándome con disgusto.

- En ese entonces aún no lo amaba. No fue especial, tampoco - Traté de no hacerlo sentir mal.

- Pero él siguió disfrutando de ti - Me miró lascivo.

- Ay tonto, no tenemos por qué hablar de lo que ya es pasado. Te tengo a ti, aquí conmigo. Soy tuya y tu eres mío y lo mejor es que nos queremos - Mi alma hablaba por sí misma en estos momentos.

- Soy tuyo - Robert se acercó y me besó arrinconándome sobre la pared.

- Y yo soy tuya - Agarré su desordenado cabello.

- Si no estuviéramos en la casa de mis padres te llevaría ahora mismo a la cama y te quitaría este vestido que te queda tan bien - Seguía presionándome en contra de la muralla, hasta que unos cuadros se cayeron.

Ambos reímos.

- Mira lo que haces - Me seguía riendo, él también.

- Ando destrozando casas por lo que me provocas - Me dijo al recoger los dos cuadros que habían caído.

- Así veo, Pattinson - Dije graciosa.

- Esta noche te quedarás conmigo - Dijo volviendo a  
mi tacto.

- ¿Aquí? - Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

- No, tonta - Dijo burlón - En mi departamento.

- Oh, otra nueva casa que conocer - Dije ansiosa, solo habíamos pasado por afuera de su departamento pero nunca había estado en él.

- Conocerás mi espacio preferido, mi departamento es mi refugio más íntimo - Aclaró.

- Ya quiero conocerlo - Dije.

- Un par de horas y nos iremos, mi amor - Tomó mi mano y me llevó a una salita pequeña que había al final del angosto pasillo. Estaba llena de sillones concorde a la cantidad de ventanales que daban a lo que yo suponía era el patio trasero, del cual no se divisaba nada por la oscuridad de la noche.

- Sentémonos por mientras - Dijo Robert.

- Bien - Me senté a su lado acurrucándome en su hombro, mientras que él me abrazaba.

- ¿Y cuál es tu impresión de mis padres? - Preguntaba.

- Que son muy efusivos - Excepto su mamá, pensé.

- Lo sé - Sonrío - Es algo innato en nosotros.

- Si, ya lo noté en ti - Le dí un beso húmedo en el cuello - Pero es algo que me encanta.

- De lo contrario, tendrías que acostumbrarte - Añadió.

- ¿Y si no?

- Te obligo.

- ¿A golpes?

- No, te obligo llenándote de amor y al final cederías.

- A veces siento que no merezco tanta felicidad - Murmuré.

- ¿Según tú y quién más? Por favor, Kristen, no seas tan terca y déjate llevar. No sabes la dicha que es tenerte conmigo, eres como el tesoro que me costó encontrar durante veintiséis años, y ahora al fin lo encontré. - Si Robert me hablaba así toda la vida terminaría siendo helado derretido por el calor de sus palabras, de ese amor tan único que había en él.

- Tu también eres mi tesoro. Eres lo que buscaba. - Le dije al tiempo que un beso suyo atrapó mis palabras.

- Estoy tan enamorado de ti.

- Y yo de ti, mi amor - Volví a besarlo.

Nos dejamos llevar por ese beso inesperado y pasional. La textura de sus labios hacia juego con los míos, su lengua buscaba cada recoveco de mi boca, jugando en una batalla sin tregua alguna.

- Perdón por interrumpirlos, tortolitos - Era Richard, el papá de Rob - Pero la cena está lista.

- Gracias pá - Robert se incorporaba al igual que yo.

- Rob, definitivamente te ganaste la lotería - Decía la voz paternal que iba junto a nosotros. - Es muy bonita.

- Es maravillosa - Sentí que Rob me apretaba la mano.

La cena se desenvolvió de manera perfecta, la comida casera era exquisita, Claire se manejaba con la cocina. Un par de veces adulé su exquisita comida a lo que ella solo lo agradecía amablemente. Lizzy hablaba hasta por los codos, fue muy simpática conmigo, hasta el punto de invitarme a comprar por Londres con ella. Victoria hablaba de su futuro matrimonio, se veía emocionada, hablando de preparativos, invitados, comida, vestidos y entre otros. Claramente yo era una nueva invitada.

- Permítame —. Me levanté de la mesa para ayudar a Clare con los platos.

- Gracias, Kristen —. Dijo secamente.

Fui detrás de la madre de Robert llevando en las manos unos vasos y platos sucios, mientras que los demás seguían enfrascados en la sobre mesa.

- ¿Así que vienes de Los Ángeles? —. Clare preguntó cuando llegamos a la cocina.

- Sí, vivimos por largo tiempo allí con mi familia —. Dije mientras ayudaba a lavar platos.

- Ya veo, en Estados Unidos todo es más liberal, ¿No? —. Sonaba tan seria que sentía nervios.

- Más o menos, somos reservados de todas formas —. Admití.

- ¿Y cómo conociste a mi hijo? —. Definitivamente esto era un interrogatorio.

- En el Georgic —. Dije sacando una fea mancha del  
plato color crema.

- Pareces una buena chica —. Dijo secamente.

- Solo quiero hacer feliz a Robert —. Me sinceré, más que mal era su madre.

- ¿De verdad? —. Me extraño su pregunta.

- Por supuesto, lo quiero mucho —. Dije firme.

- ¿O sea que no estás con él por el dinero? Todas quieren estar con él por lo mismo, los lujos, los viajes, las ventajas de que él sea militar —. Clare transmitía.

- Disculpe, pero nunca me ha interesado el dinero, tengo como mantenerme sola, no necesito del dinero de Robert ni menos del rango que tiene en el ejército. Es algo que me da lo mismo, yo quiero a su hijo, lo que es él por dentro, no las cosas que tiene —. Contesté ofendida.

- Entonces intenta no interferir en los planes que él tenga dentro de la milicia —. No entendía, pero de verdad ella me quería fastidiar.

- ¿A qué se refiere? —. Pregunté asombrada.

- A que si debe ir a la guerra, no interfieras. A Robert le ha costado bastante tiempo para llegar a donde ha llegado y no dejaré que una chiquilla insulza venga a cambiar su forma de pensar —. Hizo una pausa amenazándome con los ojos. — En nuestra familia, es tradición que los hombres defiendan a su madre patria y Robert no será la excepción. Mi padre, mis hermanos, Richard, sus hermanos y ahora Robert, no te metas en sus asuntos, ¿Entendiste? - Ella era la lanza y yo el ciervo débil que esperaba para ser cazado.

Tragué saliva.

- Comprendo —. Sequé el último plato con la cabeza agachada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. — No voy a interferir en esos planes, solo quiero amarlo —. Dije con la voz tiritona.

- Eso espero, Kristen. No lo hagas sufrir como todas las demás. — Por una parte comprendía a esta mujer, pero por otro lado no entendía como podía mandar a su hijo a la guerra como si nada.

Salí por la puerta de la cocina y Robert justo ladeó la vista. No sé cual era mi semblante, pero él se acercó preocupado.

- Mi amor, ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó.

- Me siento mal, mi cabeza da vueltas - Mentí, no quería decirle a Rob la verdadera razón de mi poco ánimo.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? - Robert tomaba mis manos sobandolas.

- Por favor.

- Está bien, traeré tu abrigo y nos iremos a mi departamento- Concluyó y se fue en busca de mi abrigo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Kristen? - Richard se acercó igual de preocupado - Te ves pálida.

- Me duele la cabeza - Dije.

- Listo - Era Robert que aparecía con mi prenda y me ayudaba a colocármela.

- Nos vamos, papá - Dijo Robert.

- ¿Se van? - Decía un poco entristecida la simpática Lizzy.

- Sí, Kristen se siente un poco mal - Robert respondió por mí.

- Oh, pequeña, cuídate - Lizzy se abalanzó a mi regazo y me abrazó. - Y recuerda, tenemos que salir a comprar ropa en Londres, ¿Eh?

- Claro que sí - Dije con mi poco ánimo.

Clare salió por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó dulcemente.

- Kris se siente mal - Respondió Victoria.

- Oh - Soltó la madre - ¿Se van? - Clare puso una falsa preocupación en su boca.

- Si, mamá - Dijo Rob.

- Los dejaré afuera - Dijo sonoramente Richard.

Todos se despidieron amablemente, hasta Clare que hace quince minutos me hablaba duramente.

- A pesar del poco tiempo, te conozco bastante para notar que algo te pasa. - Robert rompió el silencio cuando yo iba mirando por la ventana sin decir palabra alguna.

- No pasa nada, Rob - Me limité a decir, ¿Qué le iba a contar? Oh si, tu madre no me acepta porque piensa que me interesas por el dinero, me odia.

- No me lo creo. Saliste de la cocina despavorida, como si te hubieran amenazado de muerte - Rob paró en el semáforo en rojo.

- No quiero importunar tu planes - Dije mirándome los dedos de mis delgadas manos cuando mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de saladas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué dices? - Se alarmó.

- Es que ... - Comencé a llorar, no comprendía cómo las palabras de Clare me habían clavado tan adentro. Me sentía humillada.

- ¿No me quieres? - Ahora Robert sonaba mucho más apenado que alarmado.

- Te quiero demasiado, te has vuelto alguien completamente importante en mi vida - Sollocé cabizbaja.

- No te entiendo, amor - Decía perplejo.

- Es que no quiero que te enojes con nadie por mi culpa - Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ay no, Kristen. No llores, mi amor. - Me tomó de la mano olvidando que estábamos obstruyendo el paso en la calle, detenerse en medio del tráfico parecía ser un hobbie para Rob - Mi amor, esto se trata de confianza. Dime, por favor, ¿Qué pasó?

- Pero primero, avanza. El tipo de atrás toca la bocina hace un rato como desesperado. - Le dije.

- Oh - Rob aceleró.

Robert manejó rápidamente hasta llegar a su departamento. Podía notar la desesperación en él por saber bien lo que me sucedía.

- Llegamos a mi morada - Dijo un poquito alegre, a lo que yo solamente sonreí.

Robert abrió mi puerta y me recibió con un abrazo. Lo apreté en contra mío con fuerza.

- Robert, te quiero mucho - Dije sobre su hombro volviendo a llorar.

- Yo a ti también, mi vida - Dijo mirándome a los ojos con nuestras frentes frías pegadas una a la otra - ¿Me dirás qué te sucede?

- Sí, pero entremos a tu departamento, me estoy enfriando. - Tirité para sonar literal.

- Sí, señorita - Me agarró por la cintura y caminamos a la entrada completamente blanca que combinaba con marcos de ventana y puerta principal de color verde oscurísimo. Subimos las cinco escalerillas hasta llegar a toparnos con el típico tapete de bienvenida.

- Entra, por favor - Dijo educadamente.

- ¿Eso mismo le dices a las damiselas que traes para acá? - Bromeé.

- Nunca he traído a ninguna mujer aquí - Mi broma no pareció agradarle.

- ¿El apuesto Robert nunca ha traído a una chica aquí? - Pregunté tratando de sacarlo de su seriedad.

- No, Kristen.- Dijo serio otra vez. - Guardaba esta ocasión para la chica adecuada, ahora entra. - Me dio un pequeño empujoncito.

- Está bien, está bien. - Robert encendió la luz y vino a mi un flashback de aquella vez en que me hizo pasar a su cuarto en el barco.

- Siéntete como en tu casa - Dijo quitándome el abrigo.

- Tantos libros - Admiré la estantería que había en el fondo de la sala, apostaría a que había más de mil libros.

- En mi tiempo libre soy un devorador de libros - Dijo paseándose por su morada.

- ¿Me dejas leerlos? - Lo busqué y ya estaba sentado en un sofá café.

- Aquí adentro puedes hacer lo que quieras - Dijo quitándose los zapatos.

- Oh, entonces partiré por andar descalza - Me quité los tacones y los dejé al lado de la puerta.

- Ven - Me llamó y me lancé encima suyo.

- ¡Oush! - Soltó Robert cuando caí bruscamente sobre él.

- Perdón - Dije bajito.

- ¿Me vas a contar? - Volvió al tema que ameritaba conversación.

- Tu mamá ... - Fui directo al grano - Me preguntó si yo estaba contigo por interés. También me advirtió que no me interpusiera en tu carrera como militar. Cree que soy como las demás que te hicieron daño y yo ... yo te quiero a ti, me sentí ofendida, yo no ... - Y mis lágrimas volvieron causando un gran caudal en mis mejillas.

- Supuse que era eso - Dijo de mala gana - No es primera vez que lo hace.

- Sé que es tu madre, pero no permito que me falten el respeto y me sentí mal - Dije sobre su pecho.

- Kristen, no le hagas caso. De verdad. Hablaré con ella - Dijo acariciándome.

- No, no le digas nada - Dije.

- Obvio que hablaré con mi mamá, Kristen. Ella aún no se hace la idea de que tu me importas mucho, que quiero estar contigo seriamente - Dijo firme y serio - Yo te quiero mucho, me enamoro de ti cada día más, me entrego cada vez más a ti, eres todo, todo. No eres como las demás, eres única. Eres especial, inteligente, cariñosa, tienes tema, te gusta la música, bailar conmigo y me quieres incondicionalmente, y eso lo he notado solo, sin palabras ni discursos. Nos encontramos a su debido tiempo, el destino nos juntó, mi amor.

- ¿Estuviste con muchas chicas? - Es lo que me quedó dando vueltas después de escuchar tan hermosas y sinceras palabras.

- No es necesario hablar de eso, Kristen - Sonaba incómodo.

- Tu dijiste que esto se trataba de la confianza, ahora lo exijo - Me senté sobre mis piernas y me dispuse a escuchar.

- Tú ganas - Miró como un retoño enojado.

- Después tienes derecho a preguntarme algo - Dije juguetonamente.

- Mmm, ¿Preguntarte lo que yo quiera? - Preguntó.

- Sí - Dije dubitativa.

- Okay, esto se viene bueno. Déjame traer vino - Saltó del sofá y fue a la que supuse era su cocina.

Aproveché de sacarme las  
medias y ponerme más cómoda, dentro de lo que podía junto a este faldón tan formal.

- He aquí mi vino preferido, el  
mejor de las tierras inglesas, querida.

- Ya quiero probarlo - Dije animada - ¿Me traerías una manta o algo, Rob? Tengo frío.

- Por supuesto, sirve el vino mientras - Dejó el vino y las copas en una mesita que había entre los sofás, estaba llena de papeles y colillas de cigarro.

Serví el vino en ambas copas y me volví a acomodar en el sofá con mi copa llena de sustancia roja.

- Aquí tienes, mi amor. - Robert había cambiado su ropa casual por unos pantalones holgados y una polera, aún así se veía tan apuesto - Te arroparé yo mejor.

Se sentó a mi lado y nos envolvimos en las dos frazadas que trajo.

- Mucho mejor - Dije.

- ¿Cómo está el vino, bonita? - Preguntó cerca de mi oído.

- Sabe de maravilla, ¡Inglés tenía que ser! - Exclamé.

- Me alegro, Kris - Me dio un beso en la mejilla - Me alegro también que estes aquí. ¿Te quedarás, cierto?

- Si me dejas, obvio que si - Él celebraba.

- Genial, no sabes lo que tengo pensando para esta noche - Dijo Rob pasando uno de sus dedos por mis labios húmedos por el vino.

Mordí su dedo.

- Supongo lo que quieres, coqueto ... No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero estoy agotadísima - Ví como su alegría se iba y era reemplazada por una carita de "Oh, mis planes se arruinaron".

- Bueno, no hay prisa - Dijo tomando de su copa.

- Pero te recompensaré - Murmuré.

- Con creces, por favor. Quiero volver a sentirte - Desde aquella alocada noche en la suite de Rob en el barco no habíamos vuelto a intimar. Mi cuerpo lo ansiaba y el suyo también, ganas no faltaban pero ahora me encontraba vaga de fuerzas para cumplir labores amatorios.

- Te deseo, Rob - Dije sin pudor alguno.

- No digas esas cosas, porque olvidaré tu cansancio y te quitaré lo que llevas puesto y te haré mía a la fuerza - Sonaba rudo y me gustaba.

- Te deseo bastante. - Volví a decir.

- Kristen, compórtate - Me miraba tensando la mandíbula.

- Deseo tu cuerpo, Rob, deseo descubrir cada rincón de tu humanidad, sentir tu piel deslizaras sobre la mía ... Lástima que estoy muy cansada - Intenté sonar inocente.

- No me dejas elección - Robert se abalanzó encima mío, aplastando mi cuerpo con el suyo, seguíamos envueltos en las mantas y nuestros corazones palpitaban a todo vapor.

- ¡Hey! - Grité y empujé a Rob hasta botarlo sobre la alfombra del suelo, muy astutamente me agarró del brazo y caí encima suyo, llevando el vino sobre mi espalda y toda mi blusa, ahora estaba mojada.

Ambos rompimos en carcajadas, fue gracioso y húmedo. Los dos tirados en el suelo, yo encima de él y un vino bañándome.

- Mira lo que haces - Bufó Robert entre risas.

- Yo no hice nada, tú me botaste, tonto - Dije encima suyo. - Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

- Okay, te pondrás algo mío. Es lo único que tengo - Me levanté quejándome del vino que corría por mi espalda adheriendo la blusa a mi piel.

- ¿No tienes ropa de Claudia? - Bromeé.

- No me vengas con esas bromas, Kristen. - Me miró de reojo y me agarró de la mano para ir directo al segundo piso.

- Ay, más despacio - Gimoteé por la rapidez con que Rob me arrastraba por la escalera.

Él no dijo nada y me guió a su habitación. Era espaciosa, acogedora y con ese toque exacto de masculinidad y esencia inglesa. Tenía murales blancos y muebles de madera maciza. Tenía un escritorio, un librero, su guitarra en una esquina, una estantería llena de discos de música, y su cama, la misma que acogía a mi hombre por las noches solitarias.

- Tu departamento es un isla virgen por conocer para mí - Espeté observando el diseño de su habitación - Tienes muy buen gusto.

- Empezando por ti, hermosa - Mencionó enredando sus largos dedos en mi cintura, buscando la curva perfecta para posar su cálida y sugerente mano. - Me encanta esa curva peligrosa y asesina de tu cintura, algún día desfalleceré allí. - Detuvo el andar de sus dedos y en un  
movimiento rudo y seguro me volteó hacia su cuerpo - Tu espalda bañada en vino me embriaga solo de sentirla en mis manos.

Con esas palabras yo sería la única ebria aquí.

- Rob, para ... No sigas ... - No pude más y me entregué a sus besos que paseaban por mi cuello y mi clavícula. Sentía el roce tibio en mis huesos que llevaba un torrente eléctrico directo a mi cuerpo débil.

- Con ese tono frágil no paras ni a un buque, Kristen - Dijo sonriendo sobre mi hombro.

Robert siguió en su baile de besos sobre mi piel.

- ¡Detente! - Lo empujé unos pasos de mí - Estoy mojada y quiero cambiarme.

Gocé la impresión que causó mi reacción en él.

- Ahora si me convenció tu rudeza - Me seguía mirando con malicia - Pero me pondré serio, no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa.

- Sí, por tu culpa - Dije mirándolo seria pero risoria.

Robert buscó en su armario algo, que probablemente era lo que en unos minutos más vestiría yo.

- Mi amor, debes sacarte esa blusa - Dijo sosteniendo en sus manos una remera gris.

- Vísteme, soy una perezosa - Y era la verdad, estaba un tanto exhausta que hasta cambiarme de ropa me agotaría.

- ¡Ay, Stewart! Me harás perder la cabeza - Decía sonriendo con gracia.

- Que bueno que te alegro - Sus ojos brillaban.

- No te imaginas cuanto, mi amor - Con una delicadeza y suavidad innata desabotonó mi blusa dejándome solo con mi brassier puesto, hizo un gesto con la boca y siguió en su labor. - Levanta los brazos, muñeca - Hice caso y me colocó su polera gris, miré el  
logo que tenía sobre el pecho "Ejercito del Reino Unido" y debajo de tal emblema un "Pattinson" bordado en mayúsculas.

- ¿Intentas marcarme con esto? - Dije.

- Sí, para que el mundo sepa que me perteneces - Dijo besándome con ternura, otra vez - Eres una pieza de mi alma.

Suspiré enamorada, exhalando amor por cada poro de mi piel.

- Te quiero tanto - Salté sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello y rodeándolo con mis piernas por su cintura - Agradezco que me hayas espiado, que me hayas visto y me hayas buscado. Mi vida estaría vacía sin tu compañía, sin tu amor. De una u otra forma sé que mi alma te hubiese buscado sedienta por ti porque el destino así lo quería.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo, amor - Me miraba a los ojos con el amor más profundo de su ser.

- Me quiero enamorar cada día más de ti y olvidar el horrendo mundo que hay afuera - Dije acariciando su barbuda mejilla con mi nariz.

- Te llevaré a conocer las profundidades más desconocidas del amor, te llevaré a la luna y te traeré de vuelta, de vuelta a nuestra burbuja, de vuelta a sentir más de lo que crees merecer, mereces mi amor y yo el tuyo. Te encontré, Kristen Stewart, te encontré para amarte, te encontré para nunca más soltarte - Concluyó con un beso inundado de amor y pasión, de ternura y sensualidad, un beso que le demostraba a cualquiera que lo que teníamos era único.

Esa noche dormí en sus brazos, no necesitamos desvestirnos, porque nos amamos espiritualmente, fidedignamente uno al lado del otro. Sus brazos acomodados para mí, y mis brazos acurrucándolo a él. Dormir junto a él era sagrado, únicamente placentero.

* * *

**¿Robsten enamorándose? Es solo para derretirse. Pues aprovecho de agradecer y volver a agradecer a cada una de las personas que leyeron el one shot y que me dieron el apoyo y el ánimo para continuar. AWEM nació como una idea repentina, como saben y seguirlo me gusta mucho. Ya saben el final aún no se sabrá, las dejaré con la expectativa. Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí, los leí cada uno (gracias a los rvs de AmanteRobsten, Priscila, TittaCullenSwan, PatoElPez, loreblue31, Nannda, lisvila, GaliciaCullen, Foreworkath, Ap19 y andreammgg) y obviamente, a las que cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche me alienta, se alegra, aconseja, por twitter, de verdad muchas gracias (: Son el motor que necesito para seguir. Mary :)**


	3. Your Skin, My Skin

**Melodías recomendadas :)**

_This is your life - The Killers._

_There is a light that never goes out - The Smiths._

_Girl - The Beatles. _

_This - Ed Sheeran._

_Call it what you want - Foster The People._

_Show me love - T.a.t.u._

_Off the races - Lana del Rey._

_The only exception - Paramore._

* * *

American Woman, English Man.

**3rd.**

****_Your Skin, My Skin__._

Abrí los ojos y el techo blanco era la primera imagen del día, la segunda imagen era mucho mejor, Robert dormido profundamente, con su alborotado cabello sobre la almohada que compartía conmigo y su barba un poco más larga que el día anterior.

¡Qué maravilloso despertar!

Deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios y lo admiré por largos minutos, tan tranquilo y relajado que podía apreciar a Morfeo sosteniendolo en sus brazos.

- ¿Kristen? - Dijo abriendo sus ojos de a poco.

- Sí, mi amor, aquí estoy - Me acerqué a él.

- A ratos pensé que no estarías, que todo había sido un sueño, pero aquí estás. - Decía en contra de la almohada.

- Obvio que me quedaría, Rob. - Dije enredando mis piernas a las suyas. - Deseaba dormir contigo, sentir que nuestras respiraciones relajadas tomaban el mismo compás.

- Me alegra saberlo, bonita. - Dijo sonriendo, su primera sonrisa del día. - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco, primero quiero regalonear contigo. - Lo besé tiernamente.

- Me gusta tu idea, Stewart. - Me abrazó con ambos brazos.

- Anoche no alcanzamos a hacer nuestro juego de preguntas. - Le recordé con picardía en los ojos.

- De verás que a una mujercita llamada Kristen se le dió vuelta el vino encima de la blusa, que chica más torpe. - Fruncía el ceño como si buscase una respuesta lógica a ese pequeño incidente.

- Yo supe que la culpa fue de un chico, no de ella. - Afirmé.

- No creo. - Dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuáles fueron tus novias? - Recordé la pregunta que anoche había formulado y que aún no tenía respuesta.

- Oh, veo que no cederás. No es algo que debas saber necesariamente. - Dijo.

- "Esto se trata de confianza". - Cité su palabras.

- No se te escapa nada, Kristen. - Sonrió derrotado.

- Nada se me escapa, ahora cuentame y luego me preguntas algo.

- Tuve una novia y una chica obsesiva detrás mío, más unas cuantas aventuras que no vale la pena recordar por la poca duración de ellas. - Lanzó una mirada disgustada al decir lo último. - Duré tres años con Nina, era buena conmigo, compasiva, cariñosa, pero en cuanto entré al ejercito solo me pedía cosas materiales, el amor se había esfumado, creí estar enamorado pero no fue así, solo le gustaba pasearse conmigo aquí en Londres, demostrar que su novio era militar, no me valoraba.

- Quizás eso explique el argumento de tu madre. - Acoté.

- Sí, es por eso. En cuanto a la otra chica, Camilla - Sonrió y bufó a la vez - Maldita y empedernida, me conoció en Estados Unidos. Acepto que la utilicé solo para tener sexo, no era una experta, pero saciaba mi hambre. Fui poco hombre con ella, nunca tuve ni la más mínima caballerosidad hacia ella, y aún así me buscaba, aparecía en todas partes, hasta en mi sopa.

- Pobre, cayó en tus redes de hombre soltero y galán. - Dije con ironía.

- No, yo le dije que solo nos acostaríamos y nada más, ella no entendió y se enamoró. - Dijo con rabia.

- ¿Por qué te enojas?

- Porque después me odié por haberla lastimado, de haber encontrado a alguien que entendiese mi trato no le habría roto el corazón de esa forma, pero ella creyó que yo me

enamoraría. - Rob miró al vacío y pareció recordar algo - El día en que te vi por primera vez, escapaba de las garras de ella. - Volvió a mirarme.

- O sea, que ¿Dejaste un corazón roto en America?

- Algo así - Hizo una pausa - Pero te ví y la culpa se fue. Te ví y me enamoré.

Me sonrojé levemente.

- Oh - Recordar que Rob me había visto siempre me causaba curiosidad y un poco de vergüenza, imaginarme actuando de manera tan natural y él mirandome desde algún rincón - Ahora preguntame algo - Pedí.

- ¿Michael fue el único?, ¿Qué pensaste cuando te ayudé a subir en el barco?, ¿Pensaste en mí los días en que estuviste enferma en el barco? Y por último, ¿Te proyectas conmigo? - Rayos, de seguro ya tenía planeadas las preguntas para lanzarlas una tras otra.

- Eres un tramposo. - Golpeé con mi pie su tobillo debajo de la colcha.

- ¡Responde! - Exigió.

- Si, Michael fue el único, él vivía sobre mí, no era grato era hostigoso, no me dejaba respirar, era un tipo muy demandante, yo estaba enamorada y no lo noté. Siempre en casa me decían que él apagaba la personalidad que yo tenía, que me opacaba y nunca tomé en consideración esa opinión, hasta los últimos meses que estuve con él. Estaba cambiado, distinto, agresivo y poco amable. - Recordar esos tiempos me transportaban con una ola de dolor, el último tiempo Mike actuaba distinto, no era el hombre a quien le había regalado mi corazón .

- ¿Agresivo?

- Sí, me tironeaba con fuerza o tomaba de mi muñeca y me lastimaba, solo fue un par de veces. - Todavía recordaba aquella vez en que por motivos de salud no lo pude acompañar a un evento y me vino a reprochar cosas. De él salía un ogro y yo temía por su agresividad. No comenté esto con Rob, sabía que era capaz de ir a Estados Unidos y golpearlo ahora mismo.

- ¡Maldito! - Maldijo - ¿Ya no lo quieres, cierto? - Su carita de niño desvalido salía a flote.

- Mi amor, estoy contigo, te quiero a ti, no a él. - Me acurruqué en los brazos de mi hombre. - Lo que me importa es mi presente y futuro contigo.

- Un futuro contigo suena de lo más tentador. - Besó mi frente. - Ahora respondeme la siguiente pregunta, la de cuando me viste en el barco.

- La verdad, pensé que eras el típico tipo que anda por la vida halagando mujeres y que yo había sido una presa tuya con esa galantería de ayudarme a subir en el barco. - Dije.

- ¿En serio pensaste eso?

- Sí, aparte de encontrarte guapo. - Recordé la siguiente pregunta - Y sí, pensé en ti cuando estuve agripada, recordaba a la perfección el aroma de la chaqueta que me habías prestado.

- Vaya, que bien saber que no era el único que pasaba día y noche pensando en el otro. - Formuló abrazandome con ternura y posesión.

- Deberías contarme sobre las veces en que me espiaste en el boulevard. - Me incorporé de su regazo y me apoyé en mis codos para observarlo mejor.

- ¿Con lujo de detalles? - Oh por Dios, ansiaba saber esto con detalles, sabores y olores.

- Sí, por favor. - Y Robert se lanzó a contar su historia.

**[RPOV]** _* Flashback de Robert*_

- ¡Diablos! - Dije en dirección a Tom. - Estoy harto de que Camilla me busque, deberíamos irnos de acá. Podríamos partir antes a Londres.

- Tomalo con calma, la chica de seguro se cansará y no te buscará más, Rob. - Dijo sin importancia cuando estabamos fuera del hotel.

- ¿Vamos a alguna parte? No quiero encontrarme con la obsesionada, prefiero quedarme en la habitación el mayor tiempo posible. - Más que encontrar a Camilla, era pereza, no quería salir, quería dormir.

- Rob, por favor, vamos por una cerveza al boulevard, solamente estará Sienna. - Dijo alegre al

nombrar a su novia, sus ojos brillaban implorando a que mi respuesta fuese positiva.

- No quiero incomodarlos. - Buscaba cualquier excusa para no ir.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa eso? Vamos, Robert, es viernes por la tarde, después si quieres vuelves, no quiero que te quedes mirando lo que haré esta noche con ella. - Dijo picarón.

- No, gracias. - Reí - Pero iré a despejarme un rato bajo tu insistencia.

- ¡Cool! - Exclamó.

Bajamos a la zona del centro de Los Angeles para llegar al boulevard, miré hacia todas partes para fijarme si andaba Camilla por ahí.

- Deja de perseguirte, Rob. - Notó mi impaciencia - Camilla no está aquí, olvidate.

- Me aterra, de verdad. - Dije.

- Okay, basta de Camilla, hemos llegado al bar. - Llegamos a un bar bastante rústico, que estaba llenísimo, debía ser bueno.

- Ahí esta Sienna. - Ella estaba sentada en una mesa para tres saludandonos con la mano.

- Qué hermosa se ve hoy. - Y Tom sin esperar mi respuesta corrió hacia ella.

A veces envidiaba esa química que había entre ellos, extrañaba enamorarme, quizás nunca me había enamorado de verdad, pero ansiaba amar a alguien, salir con esa persona especial, hacerla sentir única y aquí estaba yo, solo, alcoholizandome y soñando, mientras la parejita vivía en su propia burbuja.

Me quedé mirando lo que rodeaba el sector, nada interesante. Uno que otro rostro conocido de la milicia que andaba con alguna chica y mujeres ofreciendo carne como Camilla, ese era el espectáculo de aquí. Menos mal que estabamos sentados afuera del bar, así podía contemplar el vago paisaje que se me presentaba, muchos locales, cielo oscurecido y autos pasando.

Miré a la acera de enfrente, buscando algo interesante que observar. Había un restaurant de la misma calaña que este bar, también tenía mesas en las afueras, solo había gente joven comiendo gustosamente los platos que desde acá daban apetito.

- ¡Solo sientate y pide algo! - Esa voz llamó mi atención, la voz de mi perdición absoluta.

No sé si la chica había hablado muy fuerte, si había mucho silencio o si yo estaba muy pendiente de la acción del restaurant del frente.

- ¡Cálmate! - Ví como su acompañante gesticulaba.

Ella tomó la carta y comenzó a buscar algo que pedir, se la veía enojada por culpa de su ... ¿Novio?, no, no parecía ser su novio, tenían rasgos muy similares, debían ser hermanos.

Su delicadeza era exuberantemente hermosa, tomaba los cubiertos con fineza, al igual que al pasar la servilleta por sus enrojecidos labios. De vez en cuando conversaba con el chico, reían o discutían, definitivamente eran hermanos. A ratos podía escuchar su melodiosa risa desde este lado, algo dentro de mí quería hacerla reír, quería que esbozara esa bonita sonrisa.

¡Ella era maravillosa! Y ni siquiera la conocía. Era espléndida, ojos verdes como la esmeralda, como el verde puro de los arboles en invierno, eran una piedra preciosa puestos en sus cuencas. Nariz respingada y sutil, elegante. Boca que desde estos metros me llamaban a besarlos, a probarlos. Su cabello que se mezclaba con la tibia brisa de la tarde de mechones castaños que combinaban con su tez blanca como la nieve. Fina y delgada, largas piernas que podía notar a la distancia ¡Bendito vestido el que llevaba puesto!

Necesitaba saber quién era, ella debía ser mía, si esto era amor a primera vista, yo ya estaba enamorado.

Su hermano pidió la cuenta y me estremecí, se estaban yendo y no hallaba el valor para acercarme a hablarle.

- ¿Rob? - Yo seguía enfrascado mirandola.

- ¿Qué? - No me di la vuelta para mirar a Tom, sino que mire como ella se iba caminando para no verla más.

- Nos vamos. - Dijo esperando a que prestara atención.

- Ah, yo igual. - Dije cuando me di la vuelta y vi a Tom tomando por la mano a Sienna.

- Nos vemos mañana. - Dijo Tom.

- Te quiero repuesto para mañana, debes ayudarme en algo. - Dije cuando lo abracé para despedirme.

Él asintió confundido.

- Adiós, Rob. - Me despedí de Sienna y retorné al hotel.

Mientras caminaba por la vereda solo pensaba en esa chica. Ahora no sabía como buscarla ni volver a encontrarla, probablemente vivía cerca, o solía venir al restaurant los viernes.

Los días pasaron y no la volví a ver, Tom decía que me había vuelto un paranoico. Paranoico de amor, pensé. Era capaz de agotar todas las opciones por encontrarla.

- ¿Vamos al boulevard? - Le pregunté a Tom mientras este estaba sobre un sofá haciendo nada.

- Robert, llevas una semana llevandome todos los días al boulevard a mirar, solo a mirar. - Era cierto, solo ibamos para ver si la encontraba otra vez y nada más. Pasábamos horas sentados en alguna banca, fumando y mirando a cada chica que pasaba.

- Vamos, por favor. - Le rogué.

- Agh, eres detestable, Rob. Está bien, vamos. - Al final Tom siempre cedía, por algo era mi mejor amigo.

Salimos del hotel, dos ingleses en zona americana. Iba esperanzado en verla, era viernes así que era posible, no sabía que le diría de llegar a verla, pero me las arreglaría.

- Rob, ¿Es ella? - Le había descrito la chica a Tom para que me ayudase.

- No, no es ella. - Por un momento me ilusioné, de espalda la chiquilla era igual, pero no era ella.

- Rayos, si la encuentro merezco una comisión. - Dijo Tom.

- Lo que quieras. - Dije mirando hacia todas partes.

¡Bingo!

- Tom, Tom, Tom. - Salté como un imbécil en medio de la calle. - Es ella. - Apunté hacia la esquina donde había un florería.

- Anda, hablale. - Dijo entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué le digo? - De verdad ella me intimidaba, no la conocía pero provocaba cosas en mí que no sabía explicar.

- Por Dios, Robert, ¿Tienes veintiséis y no sabes cómo hablarle a una mujer?

- Lo sé, es que su hermosura me apaga. - Dije mirando como elegía un ramo de rosas rojas.

- Ella te embrujó, definitivamente. - Se burló.

- Es hermosa, ¿Cierto? - Seguía observandola.

- No más que mi Sienna. - Sabía que él diría eso.

- Pues yo digo, que esa chica es devastadoramente hermosa. - Dije cuando ella le pagaba al florista.

- De seguro tiene novio, Rob. ¿Te habías puesto a pensar en eso? - ¡Maldita sea!

- No me importa, la raptaré. - Ahora ella se unía a una mujer que parecía ser su madre y se marcharon conversando sonrientes.

- Y ahí se va de nuevo. - Dijo Tom.

Atravesé la calle y fui directamente a la florería.

- Buenas tardes, muchacho. ¿Qué flores busca?

- A esa flor que va allá. - Dije mirando a la chica hermosa que se alejaba.

- Oh, esa flor es valiosisima, joven. - Dijo el caballero de bigote pronunciado.

- ¿La conoce? - Pregunté expectante a su respuesta.

- Claro, se llama Kristen Stewart. - Oh, Kristen, lindo nombre.

Kristen y Robert, sí, suena bien, pensé.

- ¿Qué mas sabe? - Pregunté.

- Si quieres saber más debes comprarme algo. - Oh, el viejo supo como sacarle provecho a esto.

- Tom, comprale unas flores a Sienna, por favor. - Le susurré.

- Okay. - Me miró de mala gana.

- Mi amigo le comprará, por favor dígame quién es ella. - Pedí.

- Tiene veintidós años, estudia Historia y en una semana y media más se mudan a Inglaterra - Oh, a mi país.

- ¿Sabe que día se van?

- Se van el 28 de julio en el Georgic - ¡En el Georgic! Mismo barco que emprendería yo, solo que yo viajaría mañana.

Debía cambiar ese viaje a como de lugar.

_* Fin flashback de Robert*_

**.**

- ¿Por qué no me hablaste? - Dije impresonada, anonadada, perpleja.

- Me acobardé. - Dijo un extraño Robert tímido.

- No te imagino tan tímido, señor mirón. - De verdad siempre actuaba tan seguro que no me lo imaginaba tímido.

- Tu belleza me apabulló. - Dijo con mejillas sonrojodas poco nítidas debajo de esa barba.

- No soy tan bella, Rob. - Aseguré.

- Claro que lo eres, más de lo que te imaginas. Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu boca, tu cuerpo, tu risa, tu personalidad, tus reproches, tu preocupación, tus cariños, tu inteligencia, tu filosofía, tu amor, eres completamente fascinante, con defectos y virtudes, te quiero así como eres. - Dulzura, dulzura salían por las sílabas de la curva de sus labios.

- Me basta con eso para caer sobre ti, mi amor. - Me posé encima suyo y seguí mi parlamento, como una obra en la que los amantes se prometen el más puro amor. - No sabías lo mal que me sentía esos días, si me hubieses hablado mis días habrían saboreado la felicidad desde antes.

- Pues aquí estoy, y tenemos mucho por delante, mucha felicidad por saborear juntos. - Amaba el "nosotros" que empezabamos a construir.

- Gracias por llegar a mi vida. - Le dije descansando mis labios en su babilla.

- Gracias por ser mi vida. - Subió mis labios a los suyos y me entregó un beso dulce, el primero de la mañana.

- ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno, mi amor? - Le pregunté debido a la hora y a mi hambre.

- Sí, quiero. Pero primero quiero resolver algo que dejamos pendiente anoche. - Su dulzura cambió a sensualidad, más bien a lujuria.

- Oh, convenceme, bonito.

Robert me destapó y se levantó llevandome en sus brazos al baño de su habitación. Era espacioso y blanco, sentía que a Rob le gustaba el blanco o el efecto óptico que daba el albo color a las habitaciones.

Rob cerró la puerta de golpe y se aferró a mí empujandome en contra del lavabo. Me estremecí de sentir la loza fría en mis piernas, hasta que las candentes manos de él recorrieron mis largas piernas, moldeando con suavidad mi trasero.

"Tienes un bien trasero, Kristen, debería darte unos buenos azotes algún día", recordaba esa frase en la boca de Robert aquella noche en el barco.

- Rob ... - Suspiré un poco agitada.

No me escuchó o no quiso escucharme, porque siguio besando cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Mis manos se habían quedado quietas en el cabello de Rob, no podía actuar con todas las sensaciones que este hombre me estaba provocando. Bajé mis caricias a su espalda ancha y bien trabajada y de un momento le quité la remera dejandolo solo en boxer, él hizo lo mismo conmigo dejandome solo en bragas.

Sin dejar de besarme abrió la llave de agua caliente de la ducha, terminariamos dandonos una exquisita ducha, o haciéndolo bajo el agua.

Pero no fue así, al contrario siguió besandome y apretando mis nalgas en contra del lavabo, mientras que con uno de sus dedos hizo un camino desde el valle de mis pechos hasta mi ombligo, llegando más tarde al monte del placer. Sus dedos danzaban cual bailarín en una pista sobre mi sexo, este hombre sabía como complacerme, tenerme en las nubes para después explotar como una bomba.

- Quitame las bragas, por favor. - Pedí rasgando su espalda.

- Umh, me encanta escucharte así. - Dijo mordiendo mi cuello.

Pero no me quitó la ropa interior asi que me concentré en su placer. Bajé mis dos pequeñas manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus boxer y detenerme en su trasero, lo apreté y Rob soltó un gemido ronco, seguí por sus caderas dandole pequeños masajes en la entrepierna, sentía como se estremecía y me apretaba más, sin contar los múltiples movimientos que ejercía sobre mi centro húmedo.

Lo aparté de mí y lo quedé mirando divertida y juguetona, mi lengua se hundió en su lengua, dejandome sentir el sabor de su boca, chupé su labio inferior con rudeza y suavidad, dejandole un beso tierno, me mordí el labio sabiendo que no iba a contenerse.

- Si lo vuelves a hacer te quito las bragas, nena. - Oh, por favor sí, ¡Haceme tuya!

Y sin esperas de por medio me mordí lenta y sensualmente mi labio, pasando mi lengua y volviendo a morderme.

- Ah, te lo haré ahora. - Dijo secamente.

Se bajó los boxer en un dos por tres dejandome a la vista aquella exquisita humanidad suya, no sé si era su tamaño que me desorbitaba o era que sabía como utilizar a su amigo. Robert se sentó en la tapa del baño y me sentó encima suyo.

- Ahhh. - Gemí al sentirlo entrar tan fuerte, de una sola estocada.

- ¿Te dolió? - No sé como mierda me preguntaba eso ahora.

- No, está bien. - Sonreí y busqué su boca para besarlo, cuanto amaba besarlo.

- Complaceme - Pidió entre besos.

Moví mis caderas haciendo circulos primero, esto se sentía tan bien y él lo gozaba de la misma forma echando su cabeza hacia atrás siendo preso del placer que yo le estaba proporcionando.

- Ah, así, muevete Kristen. - Que me dijera "muevete" con ese tono excitado y cortado de respiración me llevaba a las nubes.

- ¿Así? - Esta vez cambié el ritmo y comecé a subir y bajar lentamente, sentía como su miembro salía de mí y volvía a entrar con frenéticos movimientos.

- Oh, sí, mi amor. - Rob lamía mi cuello mientras con la yema de sus dedos estimulaba a mis pechos. - Eres una experta.

Sonreí.

- Más rápido. - Pedía mi hombre.

Y literalmente comencé a brincar encima de él, deteniendome solo a ratos para danzar sobre su miembro. Me movía rápido acorde a nuestra respiraciones agitadas.

- Oh, me vas a matar. - Lamío mis pechos cuando volví a hacer semi círculos sobre su dotado miembro.

- ¿Te-gusta? - Dije un poco ahogada.

- Me encanta. - Dijo pellizcando mis pezones y volviendo a lamerlos.

- Ay, Rob. - Grité. Cuando él mordía mis pechos, me besaba y me embestía sentía que mi cabeza explotaría.

- Me encanta tu cuerpo, debo lamer cada rincón - Lamer, si pequeño felino.

Me tomó con mucha fuerza de la cintura deteniendo mi galope y esta vez comenzó a embestirme con rudeza, ya no había delicadeza. Me gustaba, me encantaba, me excitaba, me enloquecía.

- Ah, ah. - Comencé a excitarme por completo, el orgasmo me llegaba.

- Vuelve a saltar. - Posó sus manos en mi cadera y era como si él las guiara.

- Ah, así fuerte. - Dije acalorada.

- Muevete, pequeña. - Me movía todo lo que podía.

- Ay, dame, dame más. - Mis súplicas se escuchaban en el silencio sepulcral del

baño.

- Oh, Kristen, me vengo, ah. - Robert me hizo brincar un par de veces más con dureza.

- Ahhhh. - Exploté en placer, el orgasmo se esparcía por mi cuerpo y se unía a su placer. Llegar al clímax juntos era exquisitamente erotico.

Me quedé encima suyo botada sobre su torso, agotada por la sesión de recién.

- Robert, eres tan violable. - Dije tratando de acompasar mi respiración.

- Violame. - No sé si lo decía en serio, pero estaba segura que esto no había parado aquí.

- Si tu lo dices ... - Me levanté y las piernas me temblaban, él me siguió y entramos en la ducha.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? - Preguntó haciendose la victima.

Lo miré lasciva y lo acorralé en la pared, dejando que el agua tibia cayera sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

- Eres muy traviesa, me gusta eso señorita Stewart. - Dijo con el agua cayendo entre nosotros.

- Acostumbrate. - Dije empinandome para darle un beso. - Te daré un baño.

Me miró impresionado y animado alcanzandome la esponja con el jabón, restregué ambos elementos y comencé a esparcir la espuma por su cuerpo, mientras tanto él tomó shampoo y masajeó mi cabello.

- Oleré a ti todo el día. - Bromeé.

- Así me recuerdas todo el día. - Sonreía, la tensión sexual se había ido y ahora nos mirabamos desnudos sin pudor alguno.

Mi cuerpo era suyo y el suyo mío, dos almas hechas una.

- De todas maneras igual te recuerdo. - Dije con los ojitos cerrados para que el shampoo no me los irritara.

- Te quiero. - Me abrazo y me pegó a su pecho. - Me haces bien, me complementas.

- Te quiero, Robert. Ahora sacame el shampoo, por favor. - Pedí.

Dejo que el agua cayera por los cabellos y quitó la sustancia espumosa.

Nos besamos por largo rato bajo la lluvia ficticia, sintiendonos, disfrutando de la simpleza del amor.

.

- La guerra amenaza a Inglaterra. Al menos eso es el tema central en mi universidad, hablan todo el día de que en cualquier momento llega. - Le dije mientras comía mis tostadas.

- Sí, es cierto. Por eso ultimamente el entrenamiento ha sido más duro - Dijo dandole vueltas al periodico.

- Espero no llegué - Lo miré esperando a que comprendiera el subtexto de mis palabras.

- Espero lo mismo, mi amor - Me miró compasivo.

- ¿Has ido a alguna guerra? - Darnos estos espacios para conocernos era grandioso.

- Solo a entrenamientos o simulacros, simulacros muy reales, ni te imaginas - Murmuró.

- Ya veo. - Me imaginaba a Rob entre metralletas, bombas, bazucas y soldados - Amo la historia, sé sobre muchas guerras habidas y por haber, pero nunca les he encontrado el sentido, todos pierden, no hay nada que ganar. - Expliqué.

- Desde ese punto de vista tienes razón, pero desde que le prometes lealtad a tu país y a tus compatriotas la visión cambia, Kristen - Me dijo directamente refutando mi explicación y volviendo a revolver su jugo de naranja.

- ¿Y no te preocupa matar gente?

- Claro que me importa, yo no voy a matar hombres, Kris. Voy a defender a mi país - Sus manos se movían según las palabras salían de él.

- ¿Y si esos hombres tienen familia, esposas, hijos, novias? - Hice alusión a la última palabra.

Me quedó mirando.

- Ellos al igual que yo están dispuestos a morir, y saben que hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de morir.

- No me cabe en la cabeza. Te confieso que si me dejarán pedir un deseo elegiría sacarte del ejercito - Miré su reacción, al comienzo se espantó, por qué, no sé, luego sonrío y dejo de beber su jugo.

- Definitivamente tu subjetividad no llegará a ninguna parte con mi racionalidad sobre las guerras - Sonrío alcanzando mi mano.

- Si llega ese día ten por seguro que te raptaré y no te dejaré salir, serás mi hombre secuestrado - Solté su mano para tomar lo último que me quedaba de café.

- Espero ansioso - Movió su ceja derecha.

Corri desde mi asiento y corrí al suyo para abrazarlo por la espalda.

- Te quiero, Robert - Bese su mejilla - Me gusta como te luce la barba, te ves sencillo.

- Y a ti el cabello desordenado y recién masajeado por manos britanicas te luce de maravilla - Dijo en mi dirección - Y también te quiero, Stewart.

- Fue mi masaje del mes, ¡El mejor! - Seguía abrazandolo.

- ¿Te quedarás hoy, otra vez?

- Tengo casa, Robert. Debo volver, además tengo que hacer un ensayo de la Primera Guerra Mundial - Dije.

- Te puedo ayudar con ese ensayo, sé mucho de esa guerra - Agarró mis manos y las enlazó

con las suyas.

- Agradezco tu ayuda, pero seamos sinceros Robert, no haríamos nada más que conversar, besarnos y acariciarnos - Fui seria, debía priorizar mis cosas por más que me costara.

- ¿Y eso no te gusta?

- Claro que me encanta, sabes que me quedaría contigo. Pero debo preparar muy bien ese ensayo.

- Bueno - Se resignó - Es entendible, son tus estudios.

- Sí, pero te llamaré por telefono en la noche.

- Eso me anima, anotaré mi número en tu mano - Y así lo hizo.

Me puse mi vestido y arriba la remera de Robert, encima mi abrigo que lo cerre para que no se notara mi incombinable look. Volví a calzar mis tacones y tomé mi bolso despidiendome con milenarioa besos de Rob.

- Te llamo, mi amor - Bajé las escaleritas.

- Esperaré tu llamada.

Caminé a mi casa, rauda y veloz. Recordé la noche recién pasada, la mañana activa y el desayuno ameno. Llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sé si era la inexplicable relación que teníamos o el sexo de la mañana.

Calma tus hormonas, Stew, me recordé internamente.

Ese sábado pasó lento, no habían pasado ni doa horas de haber visto a Robert y lo extrañaba. Pasé mi día metida en libros, archivos y bocetos de mi ensayo.

- Lamento la cantidad de día, mi amor - Dijo triste.

- Sí, son muchos días, pero cuando te vea te llenaré de amor, te lo aseguro - Robert comenzaría este lunes el entrenamiento y no lo podría ver en la semana.

- El viernes puedes venir a mi departamento, cocinamos algo, hacemos algo entretenido, mataremos el tiempo juntos - Prometió.

- Encantada, llevaré mi presencia y nada más - Me alegre.

- Entonces nos vemos el viernes.

- Si, mi amor - Dije - Que tengas una linda noche, sueña conmigo, te llamaré mañana. Te quiero - Sentía su sonrisa a través de la línea telefonica.

- Igual, mi amor. Descansa, y sueña conmigo, buenas noches, un beso. A todo esto te tengo una sorpresa, te quiero, mi amor. - Y cortó dejandome con la inspiración cortada.

- Cada vez más enamorados, ¿Eh? - Taylor me espiaba mientras yo conversaba con Robert por telefono.

- Supieras como me tiene este hombre - Suspiré.

- Enamorada hasta los pies, hermanita, me alegro - Dijo.

- Gracias - Volví a la puerta de mi habitación - Buenas noches, Tay, te quiero.

Volví a mi habitación y pensé que iría a los brazos de mi hombre, dormí junto a su imaginario abrazo.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, como siempre espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de la historia de amor de Robsten en una Inglaterra que se acerca a la guerra. Pura pasión, amor y asdfghjklñ, ustedes entienden jaja. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, reviews y ánimo :) Un abrazo apretado de parte de Mary :)**

**Twitter: /chica_stewart**

**Facebook: . **


	4. My Boyfriend Is English

Melodías recomendadas:

_Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman - Bryan Adams._

_A Woman's Worth - Alicia Keys._

_Hotel California - The Eagles._

**_Corazón Delator - Soda Stereo._**

_I Would Do Anything For You - Foster The People._

_Never Tear Us Apart - INXS._

* * *

**American Woman, English Man**

4th.

_My boyfriend is English._

- Llevo bastante rato esperándote, ¿Qué planeas?, ¿Hacerme enojar? - Dije devastadamente enojada cuando Robert llegaba atrasado una hora. ¡Una hora!

- Perdón amor, de verdad hubo una complicación y tuve que quedarme para una reunión de último momento en la base. - Sus disculpas eran sinceras, lo veía en sus ojos y en su desesperación porque lo comprendiera.

- ¿Es la excusa para no decirme que andas con otra? - Quise bromear con su ánimo.

- ¡Tonterías!, no podría estar más prendado de ti como lo estoy ahora, mi amor. - Robert terminó de decir esto y me plantó un beso dulce, el que había esperado toda la semana.

- Te extrañaba. - Lo abracé.

- Yo también, mi vida. Ansiaba que los días de la semana pasarán rápidamente. - Dijo sosteniéndome en sus fuertes brazos.

- Sí, necesitaba verte, tanto. - Me acerqué para fundirme en sus labios nuevamente, estaba hambrienta por sentirlo, una semana había sido bastante para nuestro amor que se volvía tan fuerte.

- Hoy es nuestra noche, querida. - Arreglo mis mechones que se alborotaban con el viento.

- Me tienes completamente expectante con lo que me has dicho en la semana, Rob. - Dije de verdad ansiosa. Durante toda la semana Rob se empeñaba en decirme por telefono que hoy viernes sería un día para recordar, que lo pasaríamos bien, que estaríamos más juntos que nunca, pero en eso quedaba la entrega de su información, los detalles no eran emitidos por su boca.

- Lo sé, es parte del plan. - Dijo tomando de mi mano para adentrarnos en el centro de Londres.

- ¿ A dónde vamos? - Pregunté mientras nuestro caminar era lento sobre los adoquines de la acera.

- Solo diviértete amor. Sé que te gustará todo lo que hagamos hoy. - Mi mente pervertida se fue a un recoveco de recuerdos y solo tenía en mi mente la imagen de aquella mañana en el baño de Rob.

- ¿Creo que hoy no dormiré? - Lancé algo que pareció pregunta y afirmación a la vez.

- Tus palabras solo llevan travesura, Kristen. - Dijo caprichosamente.

- No, no pienses mal de mí, pero te extraño en todos los sentidos posibles. - Me ruboricé un tanto.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso. - Dijo sugestivamente. - Como dije, esta noche es nuestra, bonita. - Tomó fuertemente mi mano y doblamos por una esquina para esperar uno de los famosos buses londinenses vestidos con su traje rojo.

- Me tienes demasiado emocionada con esto. - Susurré en su oído.

- Te espera una larga travesía por mi Londres nocturno. - Ese sonaba completamente motivante para comenzar la noche. - Ven, debemos subir.

Rob dejó que subiese primero como el caballero que era y nos sentamos en los asientos vacíos que daban junto hacia el lado con la mejor vista. Londres completamente iluminado y la constelación como el techo de esta gran habitación iluminada.

- ¿Ves eso de ahí? - Rob apuntaba un palacio gigantismo, hermoso y victoriano.

- Sí, memorablemente hermoso. - Observe su magnificencia.

- Es el palacio de Buckingham, allí se encuentra la reina. - Dijo Robert con un dejo de orgullo, solo podía venir de un inglés de tomo y lomo.

- ¡Wow! - Solté. - Esto de la realeza en mi país es solo de cuentos y películas, es extraño hacerse la idea de que acá aún hay reino.

- Es parte de nuestra cultura, Kristen. - Dijo con el pecho inflado.

- Esos soldaditos parecen cascanueces. - Dije bromista y Rob también rió.

- Sí, son un poco exagerados en el vestir, pero son los que protegen el palacio de la reina. - Acotó mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mi hombre y me llevaba a apoyarme en su pecho.

- Interesante. - De verdad lo era.

- Sí, es un palacio que se remonta al siglo XIX, linajes y linajes de por medio. - Robert narraba.

- Eres como mi guía turístico personal. - Admití.

- Es la idea, hermosa, que yo sea el que te muestre Londres, ningún otro hombre más que yo. - Me encantaba esa posesividad con la que solamente él me tenía.

- Y yo no quiero que nadie más me presente a Londres. - Dije revolviendo mi cabello en contra de su hombro.

- Ven, bajemos aquí. - Saltó de repente.

Bajamos del bus y cruzamos la calle hacia un parque bastante pintoso, colorido, con mucha gente, muchas luces que llamaba la atención a cualquier transeúnte.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunté curiosa.

- Estamos en _Leicester Square_, un parque que de noche es una completa feria. - Dijo animado.

- Pues, vamos. - Dije con el mismo entusiasmo que él me transmitía.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? - Preguntó por lo hora.

- Sí. - Comérmelo a él de besos. - Pero algo ligero.

- ¿Fresas en fondue de chocolate? - Oh, no era lo que esperaba, pero de imaginarme esas fresas el apetito se me abría.

- Sí, chocolate, lo necesito. - Pedí con mis ojos brillosos como una pequeña niña pidiendo una mueca fabulosa.

- ¡Vamos por ese chocolate, preciosa! - Caminamos y vaya que había gente, estaba llenísimo, solo gente joven disfrutando la noche de viernes.

- ¿Te dije lo hermosa que te ves esta noche? - Rob me estaba abrazando cuando esperábamos en la fila para ser atendidos, cuando me separó y me miró a los ojos, contacto que era un elixir.

- Creo que exageras. - Dije cuando las mariposas se tambaleaban por mi vientre.

- No exagero, te ves hermosa. Perfecta para una noche perfecta. - Acunó mi pequeño rostro en sus grandes manos.

- Te juro que me tienes completamente con la curiosidad a flor de piel. - Me moví ansiosa.

- Tranquila, debemos ir despacio, quiero que recuerdes cada detalle de esta noche. - Wow, ¿Es que no podía ser más embriagante ese tono de voz sensual que colocaba mi Robert?

- Está bien, seré paciente. - Dije ensimismada en su belleza. ¡Maldito inglés! Me tenía tan enamorada.

- Hola, caballero. ¿Qué necesita? - Un joven preguntaba tras la vitrina de innumerables pasteles.

- Hola, buenas noches - Sonrió gentilmente Robert al chico que nos atendía. - Quiero dos _Crumbles Brittish_, por favor.

- ¿Crumbles? - Pregunté porque no tenía idea que eran esas cosas.

- Son masitas con frutas, te gustarán, son riquísimos. - Se dio la vuelta para decirme ya que yo estaba atrás de él, apoyada en su espalda.

- Suena bien. - Ví que Rob sacó algo de su bolsillo pero no divisé bien que era, probablemente era el dinero para pagar.

- Espere al costado para la entrega. - Dijo el chico de la caja.

- Después nos sentamos allá. - Apuntó unas bancas que habían cerca de una chica que cantaba al aire libre.

- Me parece. - Agarré su brazo como si pidiese su atención.

Me besó cariñosamente sonriendo sobre mis labios.

- Mi pequeña. - Me abrazó y me acurruqué en su pecho de manera tal que sentía la oleada de su aroma en mi nariz.

- Señor, su pedido. - Una chiquilla pecosa le avisaba a Rob que nuestros pastelillos estaban listos.

- Gracias. - Robert se acercó a recibir los dulces y partimos a sentarnos en las bancas. había demasiada gente alrededor, no había más espacio para poder admirar a la chica que cantaba.

- Oh, esto es buenísimo. - Dije comiendo mi Crumble brittish.

- Sabía que te gustarían, bonita. - Asentí saboreando la suave masa de mi pastelillo cuando la chica que cantaba comenzaba una nueva canción.

- Canta muy bien ella. - Admití.

- ¿No la reconoces? - Preguntó.

- Uhm ... - Miré entre medio del tumulto de personas buscando el rostro de la chica. - Oh, es Lizzy.

- Si. - Lanzó una risita.

- ¿Es cantante? - Pregunté asombrada.

- Sí, lo es, hace un buen tiempo ya, y ahora canta más que nunca en bares o teatros pequeños. - Dijo intentando ver su rostro también.

- ¿Sabe que estamos acá?

- No, no sabe. - Dijo cuando de un solo bocado termino el último trozo de su crumble.

- Podríamos ir a saludarla. - Adoraba la personalidad de Lizzy, era muy simpática y agradable, llamaba a ser querida.

- Siempre que termine pronto, ya que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy. - Rob acarició mi cuello con su nariz hasta llegar a mis labios y estampar un beso con sabor a fresas.

Lo acerqué más a mí y lo besé apasionadamente, olvidando que había gente alrededor.

- Contrólate, estamos en público. - Me dijo tan serio pero con un atisbo de humor.

- Perdón, pero no puedo. - Dejé mi boca en su barba.

- Si, puedes, insaciable. - Solté una carcajada y él me siguió.

- ¿Un cigarro? - Me ofreció sacando la cajetilla de su abrigo color beige, que hacia juego con su cabello.

- Por favor. - Prendió mi cigarro con un encendedor plateado bastante elegante. - Gracias.

Y comencé a aspirar la delicia de un cigarro inglés, solía fumar solo cuando salía, era algo como una fumadora social.

- Tengo dulces de menta. - Recordé porque odiaba tener el sabor a comida o de cigarro luego de saciarlos.

- ¡Dame! - Saltó como niño. - Me encantan los dulces de menta. - Puso una voz de niño, encantadoramente tierno.

- Después te doy todos los que quieras, vamos donde Lizzy. - Insití en ir a verla, había dejado de cantar y la gente ya se disipaba por el lugar en medio de las ferias que vendían vinilos y comida. Tomé a Robert de mi mano y lo llevé a zancadas.

- Oh, ¡Ustedes! - Lizzy se abalanzó sobre su hermano besándolo por todas partes y revoloteando sus manos sobre el cabello de él.

- ¡Ay, para! Me dejarás impresentable. - Rob se puso a rezongar.

- No es para tanto, te extrañaba. - Amaba esa relación que había entre ellos, era como la que tenía yo con mis hermanos.

- Yo también. - Se calmó y volvió a sonreírle.

- Oh, mi Kristen querida. - Me apretó en sus brazos de forma exagerada.

- ¿Cómo estás, Lizzy? - Dije contenta, era extraño que de solo haberla visto una vez ya ocupaba un pedazito de mi corazón, de verdad era inevitable no apreciarla.

- Bien, bueno aquí cantando. - Señaló el lugar en donde hace un momento yacía cantando.

- Cantas muy bien. - Hice un gesto como si la aplaudiera.

- Gracias, linda. - Dijo risueñamente.

- ¿Se quedarán? - Preguntó Lizzy a lo que esperé la respuesta de Rob, no sabía que venía ahora.

- No, Liz, tenemos planes. - Contestó Rob.

- Uy, no quiero ni saber. - Bromeó Lizzy.

- Yo no tengo idea de nada ... es una sorpresa. - Miré a Rob.

- Sí, es una sorpresa. - Afirmó Rob

- Oh, ¿Es lo qué me dijiste, cierto? - Lizzy hacía como si fuera un secreto pero lo decía de tal manera que yo quedará mas curiosa que antes.

- Sí. - Y Rob puso la palma de su mano en la boca de su hermana.

- ¡Oigan! Esto no es justo. - Reproché saltando.

Ambos se rieron por mi regaño infantil, pero de verdad ya no podía aguantar las cosas que se venía.

- Okay, yo me voy, estoy invitada al cumpleaños de una amiga. - Inquirió Lizzy.

- Bueno, nos vemos. - Dije abrazándola.

- Adiós hermanito, cuida a la pequeña Kristen. - Palmeó su espalda como si lo estuviera reprimiendo.

- Pórtate bien, Lizzy. - Le recordó Rob.

- Pórtate bien tú, hermanito. - Miró a Rob con una mueca de seriedad.

Me quedé mirando como Lizzy se iba y se unía a un grupo de amigos y conversaban y reían como jóvenes de quince años, adoraba la libertad de Lizzy, tan espontanea.

- ¿Vamos? - Rob me distrajo.

- Ah, sí. - Dije volviendo a mirar su rostro, y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa única.

- Ahora tomaremos un taxi, debemos ir al otro lado del centro. - Oh, por Dios, ¿A dónde me llevaba este hombre ahora? Sí me quería secuestra no me negaba por nada en este mundo.

Me dejé llevar, tomé su mano y caminamos hasta llegar a la avenida y tomar el primer taxi que pasará vacío, en un día viernes como hoy el ajetreo en el centro era masivo, entre jóvenes, bohemios y festejantes de quién sabe que cosa llenaban la ciudad, y los taxis ... todos pasaban ocupados.

- ¿Y si caminamos? - Sugerí.

- Es mucho y no quiero que perdamos tanto tiempo en eso. - Dijo mirando por si venía algún auto.

- La noche es joven, Rob. - Dije moviéndome para que me mirará.

- Lo sé, por eso, hay cosas que nos llevarán tiempo y caminar hasta donde te llevaré no sirve, perderemos tiempo. - Dijo firme.

- Deberíamos haber venido en auto.

- Lo pensé, pero tendríamos que estar estacionando a cada rato y no en todas partes hay aparcamiento.

- Bueno, yo solo sugería una idea mejor. - Dije al ver que Rob se notaba serio.

- Lo sé, amor. - Me miró volviendo con dulzura a ser él.

- Caminemos, ¿Sí? - Pedí a regañadientes.

- Pero te cansarás. - Al diablo mis pies, quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

- Para nada, vamos y conversamos en el camino, ¿Sí?

- Ay, Stewart, decirte que no es un pecado, vamos. - Nos fuimos abrazados caminando, esto era mejor que ir en un auto, esto era caminar con mi hombre, por las calles mientras el frío nos abrazaba y él me arropaba con sus brazos, era una maravilla. Hablamos de nosotros, de nuestro futuro, ansiaba ser su novia, pero aún no me lo pedía y tampoco me sentía capaz de pedírselo yo.

- Te quiero, Kristen, más de lo que te imaginas y de lo que mismo imaginé. - Me miraba a los ojos, sus ojos me penetraban en lo más profundo de mi ser dándome a conocer sus sentimientos más íntimos.

- Y yo a ti, Rob ... - Me besó de súbito.

- Contempla esto, mi amor. - Me giró y ahí estaba la magnificencia inglesa en persona, de día era simple, nada nuevo, de noche esto era espectacular. Un_ Big Ben_ grande y macizo, diciendo ¡Hey, estás en Londres!, a través de toda su estructura. las luces le daban un aspecto elegante y bajo él se encontraba el famoso_ Río Tamesis_, oh Dios, en la orilla había un pequeño barquito, y creo que nos esperaba a nosotros porque el señor le hacía señas a Rob.

- Espera, ¿Vamos a navegar? - Esto era como recordar la primera vez que lo ví, la primera vez que lo besé, y la primera vez que ... oh, estaba sonrojandome a niveles inesperados.

- ¿Qué piensas? - Soltó su sonrisa torcida, esa que mataba a cual mujer que pasará frente suyo, por suerte era mío. - ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

- No, nada. - Escondí mi sonrojada cara sobre mis mechones alborotados.

Robert se situó detrás mío me abrazó por la cintura y presionó sus labios en mi hombro subiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi ido.

- Sí, vamos a navegar, mi amor, a la luz de la luna. - Dijo mirando hacia una redonda luna que nos iluminaba.

- ¿Buscaste el día en que la luna estuviese así o es simple coincidencia? - Pregunté.

- No, fue mera coincidencia. - Dijo besando mi cuello y apretándome más a su cuerpo.

- Qué romántico. - Dije.

- No nos quedaremos toda la noche viendo un satélite, ¿Cierto? - Me preguntó con esa voz llena de inocencia mientras yo miraba la luna.

- Ah, no, de hecho ya tengo frío. - Como siempre ya estaba tiritando.

- Entonces entremos al pequeño barco, te tengo algo especial. - ¡Oh Dios Mío! Cuando él decía que esta noche sería especial era porque de verdad lo iba a ser, ya estaba siendo especial, con él todo era especial y maravilloso.

- Sus órdenes son complacidas, señorita. - Dijo Robert llevándome a la orilla, donde aquel caballero le daba las llaves a Rob para salir a andar un tanto.

- Permite me. - Otra vez Robert estaba ahí para ayudarme a subir un navío.

- Gracias. - Sonreí nostálgica de aquella vez que lo conocí.

- ¿A dónde viajas? - Dijo recordando aquella pequeña plática que tuvimos al hablar por vez primera. Sonreí.

- Un chico inglés me invitó a navegar aquí, ¿Y tú?

- Qué hombre más suertudo. - Bajo la mirada, actuando. - Pues creo que yo le iré a robar esa chica a ese tipo. - Fue en eso en que me tomó en sus brazos y me subió de forma tal que rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. - Kristen ... yo ... yo te amo.

Oh, esto no me lo esperaba, pero sonreí como idiota ante su confesión. Él me amaba, pero ¿Yo lo amaba? Creo que aún no con la fuerza con que él ya me amaba, me costaba aún, o eso creía, pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos sabía que era el hombre de mi vida, sí, lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, cómo tan imbécil Stewart, ¡Claro que lo amas!

- Eres la mujer de mi vida. - Dijo tan firme, tan sincero, tan enamorado que me bastaba para saber que él también lo era para mí. Mi otra parte ya estaba completa, mi vida sin él no era nada, nada. Eramos uno solo, una sola pieza que nada ni nadie podía separar.

- Y tú el hombre de mi vida. - Lo besé de una manera que nunca lo había besado, esto ya no era su simple piel contra la mía, era su amor plasmado en su boca entregándomelo en dulce beso sobre la piel de mis labios.

- El destino, nena, el destino. - Sonreía moviendo frenéticamente su nariz en mis mejillas dejándome su aroma al exhalar por la boca expandiendolo por mi cuello, mientras soltaba unos tiernos te quiero y te amo.

- Ay, Rob, echa a andar esto. - Pedí o sino terminaría quitándole todo lo que llevaba puesto ahora, necesitaba amarlo ¡Ahora!

Rob soltó una carcajada que me hizo seguirla, mi petición había salido muy excitada y autoritaria, y no notaba que aún estábamos en la orilla y el caballero estaba ahí haciéndose el desentendido pero oyente de todo.

Me escondí en la cabina para no verle la cara más, porque se me caía de la vergüenza.

- Deberías saber donde decir esas cosas, Stew. - Dijo él entrando en la cabina y dándole marcha al motor del pequeño barquito de paseo.

- Perdón, igual te gusta que te diga esas cosas. - Solté.

- Calla, tengo planes antes de lo que quieres, ¡Insaciable! - Me clavó los ojos como si yo fuera la mala aquí.

Lo miré lascivamente, la adrenalina de estar con él era lo que me ponía a mil.

Robert tomó el mando del pequeño navió para echarlo a andar lentamente sobre las aguas del río mientras yo encendías unas velas que habían al lado de unos platos que parecían estar recién preparados, camarones, vino, whisky, quesos y Robert a mi lado.

Avanzamos un poco y quedamos en una zona lejana al pequeño muelle, algo más privado, un poco de río para nosotros con su toque de Londres para espectar y nada más.

- Ten. - Le ofrecí unos camarones cuando él abría obedientemente la boca.

- Delicioso, ¿Quieres vino? - Dijo destapando la botella.

- Umh, quiero un poco de whisky, no suelo beberlo y creo que esta es la ocasión. - Él accedió.

- No quiero que te embriagues. - Parecía mi padre cuando decía esas cosas.

- Hago lo que quiero. - Lo miré de mala gana.

- No, haces lo que yo quiero. - Dijo con el mismo tono que yo puse.

- No eres mi novio para regañarme, ni mandarme.

- Bien. - Salió de la cabina saliendo por el lado contrario al que salimos.

¡Oops! ¿Dije algo malo?

Salí trás él.

- Perdón. - Dije preocupada, él fumaba sentado en el suelo con los pies cruzados.

¿Por qué no me respondía nada? Me senté al lado suyo.

- De verdad, perdón, sabes que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, soy tuya. - Dije nerviosa cuando notaba lo tenso que estaba. - ¡ Háblame!

- Lo decías tan segura, que pensé ... agh, odio ser inseguro. - Se giró para mirarme, ¿Estaba llorando? Ay, no, no podía verlo así.

- Rob, no ... - Lo abracé. - Rob, estoy enamorada de ti, no necesito más que tu existencia.

- ¿Kristen? - Oh, Dios, su voz.

- ¿Sí? - Acaricié su cabello.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Oh, por Dios, ¡Esta era la sorpresa! Solo que podía asegurar que no quería pedírmelo de esta forma.

- ¿Que si quiero? Claro que me encantaría. Sí quiero, ser toda tuya. - Me lancé encima suyo dejando atrás su rostro compungido por una alegría máxima, una alegría que me llenaba porque ahora eramos novios, él y yo.

- Ahh, Stewart, me vuelves loco, me terminarás matando. - Dijo cuando lo besaba. - Ahora te puedo pedir lo que sea, soy tu novio. - Dijo inquisitivo.

- ¿Y qué me vas a pedir? - Me lanzó hacia un lado y caí.

- Oush. - Chillé.

Rob comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin ningún preámbulo de sensualidad, solo se la quitó y me miraba serio, y se lanzó al agua en un elegante piquero.

- ¡Ven, amor! - Okay, tenía que desnudarme, aunque él lo hacía mejor.

Me quité el vestido que llevaba y quedé solo en ropa interior, ¿Me quedaba con ella o me la quitaba? No, da expectativas, Stew.

Me lancé un tanto ruborizada.

- ¿Esta era la sorpresa? ¿Seducirme con crumbles, meterme en un barquito y luego nadar en el agua? - Dije acercándome a él con un poquito de dificultad.

- Umh, sí. - Dijo tiernamente.

- ¿Y ahora nadaremos? - Dije como si eso me aburriera.

- No. - Me aprisionó en contra del barquito bao el agua. - Quiero hacerte el amor.

Oh.

Me besó sin dejarme responder si quería o no quería ¿No quería? Por favor, si había algo mejor en este mundo era la manera en que el amaba, la manera en que él embestía con sus caderas, la manera de darme placer que por mis poros solo podía pedir más y más, que entrará más de su calor a mí.

Me quitó la ropa interior suavemente, la textura de sus dedos con la liviandad del agua me daban una sensación exquisita, ay Dios, manos inglesas ¡Benditas! No me podía comparar con este hombre tan maravilloso, varonil y tierno a la vez, rudo y suave.

- Date la vuelta. - Dijo secamente, rudamente, sexymente, como el lo sabía hacer.

Mis pechos quedaron pegados en el metal frío del barquito lo que hizo que la erección de ellos fuese inmediata, Rob leyó mis pensamientos y fue a ellos, masajenadolos incasablemente, apretándolos con sus grandes manos, tirando de ellos produciéndome un pequeño placer que agitaba mi respiración extasiada de su roce.

- ¿Nadie nos ve de acá, cierto? - Volví a la realidad por un momento.

- No, nadie. - Seguía en lo suyo, mientras su lengua se mezclaba con el agua y luego la deslizaba sobre mi espalda.

- Ah. - Sus manos iban directo a mi trasero. Sus manos eran imanes junto a la piel de aquella zona, me presionaban sin piedad alguna.

- Oh, Kristen, tu piel, estoy embriagado de ella. - Dijo manoseando cada recoveco de mi cuerpo cuando de repente sentí su erección detrás mío.

Me giré.

- Oh, Dios. - Me besó por el cuello y yo rasgaba su espalda, mientras trataba de sostenerme de alguna parte.

- No es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo aquí contigo. - Dijo sobre mis labios.

Y de la nada, tan repentino como el quiebre de un cristal, nos hundimos bajo el agua besándonos suplicantes, ¡Qué bien se sentía! Salimos a flote, soltando risitas y volviendo a los besos franceses.

- Necesito que envuelvas tus piernas sobre mi cadera y trates de que tus pies hagan presión en mis pantorrillas, o sino no podremos hacer nada. - Me daba las instrucciones.

- Solo dejate llevar, no me vengas con posturitas, mira. - Puse una pierna sobre su cadera dejando que el la tomará, en cambio que mi otra pierna solo la fleccioné un poco dejandole el camino libre a su pelvis que ya se enterraba entre mis piernas.

- Delicioso. - Soltó sosteniéndome en contra del barquito y llevando la fuerza sobre los barrotes de este.

Nos dejamos llevar por el silencio de la noche, nuestros gemidos escuchándose, el agua que se movía y que chapoteábamos por el vaivén rítmico de su miembro que entraba una y otra vez, mi cavidad se llenaba de él, una de las mejores cosas de su anatomía, perversa anatomía.

- Te amo. - Dijo soltando mi labio inferior que llevaba succionando un rato.

- Yo a ti, mi amor. - Dije agitada.

- Esa boca americana, es solo mía. - Dijo.

- Y tú eres mi novio inglés, solo mío. - Sonrío tan feliz.

Completa, era completa al lado de él.

- Oh, creo que ... - Y sentó como Rob era dominado por el placer, su rostro excitado, su boca entre abierta soltando pequeños gemidos eran para mí la mejor vista en este momento.

- Oh, Rob- Siguió moviéndose hasta que yo exploté gritando su nombre. - ¡Te amo!

- Oh nena, te quiero así siempre. - Dijo mientras sus manos se deslizaban a mi cintura y nos encontrábamos mirándonos uno al otro.

- Esto es el comienzo de lo maravilloso que será nuestro amor. - Dije.

Y ahí me quedé embobada viendo como el hombre que nunca pensé llegaría a mi vida, dejaba su rostro mojado sobre mi hombro, abrazándome y repitiéndome que era tan feliz conmigo, mi inglés Robert.

* * *

**Solo rosas y rosas y más rosas en este capítulo, tres o cuatro capítulos más y se acaba lo rosado *Oh, se me salío* Solo disfuten, de estos dos enamorándose y haciendo cosas al lado del _puente de Buckingham_ jajaja, muchas gracias por los comentarios de siempre y el aliento, es por eso que sigo con esta historia. Besos, Mary :)**


	5. Myra y Roy

**American Woman, English Man**

5th.

_Myra y Roy_

Mi espalda yacía pegada al frío metal del pequeño barquito, Rob me abrazaba con fuerza y depositaba su rostro entre mi hombro y su cuello, exhalando sobre mi piel mojada. Amar bajo el agua se había convertido en una de las mejores vivencias para mí junto a él. Era capaz de repetirlo miles de veces si era posible, aunque mis piernas se sentían agarrotadas por la fuerza que conllevaba sostenernos mientras lo hacíamos.

- Te amo, ¿Te queda claro? - Rob me decía presionando sus labios en mi cuello desnudo.

- No, no me queda claro. - Dije esbozando una sonrisa mientras su cabello mojado se adhería a mis mejillas.

- ¿No? ¿Necesitas algo para saberlo mejor? - Rob preguntaba inocentemente.

- Convenceme con un beso. - No tardé en en decirlo y él accedió a mi pedido. Empujando sobre mis labios fríos, danzando sobre ellos, terminando con un te amo que llegaba a mis poros internándose en cada célula mía, cada centímetro enamorado de mi cuerpo por él.

- ¿Convencida? - Ahora él me miraba a los ojos, deseándome ¿Otra vez? Mis piernas eran una gelatina.

- Sí, creo que sí. - Dije dejándome abrazar por él. - Creo que deberíamos subir al bote, me estoy congelando.

Rob soltó un gemido de derrota, él quería seguir conmigo en el agua, pero yo estaba exhausta.

- ¿No quieres otra ronda? - Definitivamente el hecho de que él fuese militar y que entrenara comúnmente hacía que este tipo de ejercicio no le agotará ni el más mínimos músculo.

- Por mí, si quiero, pero estoy agotada. - Dije mientras seguía enterrada en su piel.

De pronto sentí que una luz nos apuntaba, sentía el rayo eléctrico sobre mis párpados cerrados.

¡Oh, no!

- ¡Hey! - Un tipo nos apuntaba con una linterna.

- ¿Rob? - Solo pude esconderme detrás de mi novio.

- ¡No pueden estar desnudos en la vía pública! - Ay, no que vergüenza.

- Oh, disculpe, saldremos de inmediato. - A ratos el tono de voz culpable de Rob me daba risa, pero no podía soltar risitas, estábamos en problemas.

- Esto es una falta de moral a las buenas costumbres, a los peatones ¡Qué indecencia! - El policía tan encopetado y moralista no dejaba de reprochar esta actitud que según yo parecía de lo más sensual. - Necesito sus documentos.

- Rayos. - Rob soltó un poco aterrado. - Sube. - Se dirigió a mí.

Rodeé el botecito de tal forma que al salir el policía no me viera nada de piel, entré y con unas toallas, que supongo estaban ahí premeditadamente, me sequé el cuerpo. Me sentía como niña de quince años rompiendo reglas en la escuela. Mucha adrenalina.

- Solo a nosotros nos pasa esto ¿Eh? - Le dije a Rob que se veía preocupado cuando entraba en la pequeña cabina, desnudo, completamente desnudo. No quise mirar, me di al vuelta mientras me arropaba en la toalla.

- Sí. - Dijo buscando en su abrigo los documentos pedidos por el policía que esperaba expectante afuera.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Dije cuando notaba la indiferencia de Rob.

- Supongo que esto me traerá problemas. - Decía buscando su identificación.

- ¿Problemas? - No comprendía, solo podrían multarlo y eso sería todo.

- Esto puede llegar a mi reporte en el ejercito, no es bien visto que un soldado haga esto en la vía pública. La moral y esas cosas. - En ningún momento eso pasó por mi mente, de verdad Rob se veía angustiado, pasaba deliberadamente sus dedos por ese cabello que ansiaba acariciar ahora mismo.

- ¿Te arrepientes? - Ahora yo me sentía un poco mal, se sentía mala de haberlo hecho conmigo en el agua.

- No, obvio que no. - Dijo mientras se colocaba una toalla por la cintura, aún en momentos como este la malicia de mi cerebro podía pensar en quitarle la tela blanca que llevaba encima y comérmelo a besos.

- Lo siento. - Me acerqué para abrazarlo y darle a entender que todo estaría, no era tan malo, desde mi perspectiva.

Rob pasó su mano por mi brazo y salió de la cabina.

- Ya vengo, abrígate. - Demandó.

Busqué silenciosamente mi ropa que esta tirada afuera de la cabina, solo escuché un leve y poco sonoro intercambio de palabras entre el policía y Rob, debían ajustar cuentas y todo estaría listo. Suponiendo que esto no interferiría en mi noche.

- Adiós. - Dijo secamente el policía volviendo a su patrulla, o lo que alcanzaba a divisarse de ella.

Miré a Robert, su preocupación era palpable aún con el metro que nos separaba, él recogía su ropa del suelo rezongando para sí mismo.

- ¿Todo bien? De verdad, me preocupas. - Dije apoyada en la puertecita de la cabina.

- Sí, volvamos a casa. - No, no estaba bien, en el fondo me sentía mal ... aunque la idea fue suya.

- Deberías relajarte, te ves tenso. - Dije cuando pasaba al lado mío para entrar a la cabina.

- Estoy bien. - Odiaba que se pusiera así, estaba distraído no estaba bien.

- Oye, tampoco es algo tan malo, de seguro no te dirán nada. - No sabía como calmarlo.

- Tú no entiendes. - Dijo tercamente colocándose un sweater de lana.

- ¿Crees que tengo doce años? - Dije poniéndome de mal humor, quería ayudarlo y él se colocaba a la defensiva.

- No, es eso. - Agh quería destrozarlo. - Solo que no comprendes la envergadura de esto, cómo se lo tomarán.

- ¿Me estás echando la culpa? - Sí era así, debía enojarme.

- No.

- Porque esto fue idea tuya. - Dije aún defendiéndome de sus niñerías.

- No he dicho lo contrario, Kristen. - Rob se ponía los zapatos frunciendo el ceño, esta absorto en su labor,¿Por qué a veces actuaba como niño? Yo era la menor aquí.

Me acerqué para abrazarlo, no podíamos dejar que esto que para mí era una estupidez hiciera que el resto de la noche se estropeará.

- Eres un niño. - Dije acariciando le la oreja suavemente, a lo que él plasmó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- A veces. - Se giró para mirarme. - Pero sigues sin entenderme.

- No entiendo qué es lo que quieres que entienda. - Dije.

- Que no es que no me haya gustado, claro que me gustó, lo tenía pensado hace unos tres días. - Sonrío vagamente. - Solo que no pensé que algo tan placentero se volvería un delito.

- ¿Un delito? - Me quise reír a carcajadas. - ¿De verdad te importa el que dirán?

- La verdad no. - Dijo apoyándose con los codos sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Entonces? ... Creo que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas, sí, puede que te digan algo, por tu comportamiento pervertido en el río, pero ya está, ya pasó y y no pasará otra vez. - Concluí.

- Mmm. - Rob se pasaba la mano por la frente mientras me miraba.

- ¿Puedes echar a andar esta porquería? - Su testarudez me había sobrepasado, quería llegar a casa.

- ¿Te quieres ir? - Dijo volviendo a su niñez innata.

- Sí, quiero dormir. - Dijo levantándome del pequeño silloncito para poder sentarme en el asiento de copiloto.

- Pero ... - Dijo asombrado.

- No hay peros, quiero irme. - Dije seriamente.

- Está bien. - A duras penas se acercó y echo a andar el motor del pequeño botecito. No hablamos en todo el trayecto solo se sentía el furioso sonido del motor y el agua que golpeaba.

Esta noche prometía ser maravillosa y había sido arruinada por un policía o por lo testarudo que era Rob, en el fondo no quería irme a casa es solo que el enfado corría alrededor mío, me llenaba la cabeza con mi "Yo tengo la razón" y Robert no entendía. Amaba esa mezcla de niño y hombre a la vez que solo él podía llevar tan bien consigo mismo, con su esencia, pero ahora me tenía harta, me tenía enojada, al borde de darle unas palmadas como los niños que desobedecen.

- ¿Qué piensas? - ¿Qué te importa? Pensé.

- Que eres un niño. - Dije con la vista fija en el muelle que se acercaba más a nosotros.

Me lanzó una mirada perspicaz, entrecerrando los ojos. No sé si era de humor o de fastidio por mi reiterada afirmación de que él era un infantil.

- Llegamos. - El motor dejó de sonar y nos quedamos sentados sin decir palabra alguna.

- Quiero bajar. - Dije soltándome del agarre del cinturón de seguridad.

Me miró y abrió la escotilla que estaba de su lado.

- Para bajar debes pasar por acá. - ¡Rayos! Debía pasar encima suyo si quería bajar y obviamente, Rob no se movía.

- Sale primero. - Dije en tono de orden.

- Yo no quiero bajar, eres tú la que quiere bajar. - Lo decía con humor, con su sonrisa torcida esperando a la diversión. Yo no quería diversión, quería llegar a casa y descansar.

Lo empujé con mis débiles manos para que se corriera de mi paso, solo soltó carcajadas por mis golpes que eran en vano, yo era como un ciervo desprotegido con patitas flacas y él un león fuerte que me sostenía como presa lista para comer.

Intenté pasar rápidamente encima de él para llegar a mi meta pero fui interrumpida por sus brazos que me agarraron con firmeza, me hacía la fuerte evitando el contacto visual, lo empujaba pero no me dejaba ir.

- ¡Robert! ¡ Déjame! - Grité mientras me sostenía.

- No, dijiste que si eras mi novia yo podía hacer lo que quería contigo. - Dijo sosteniéndome fuertemente, sin dejarme escapar, era su presa.

- Sí, pero ahora no tengo ánimos, así que hazme el favor de soltarme y llevarme a casa. - Dije mirándolo mirando sus tiernos y salvajes ojos, me estaba sumiendo en ellos, derritiendome en sus perlas y lo besé sin control.

- Si esto es no tener ánimos, ¿Dónde está tu ferviente ánimo? - Me dijo alejando sus labios.

- No estoy de ánimos, fue una distracción. - Dije moviendo una de mis piernas a un costado lo que me dejó sentada sobre él.

- Tu cuerpo dice algo distinto. - Su lado infantil se había esfumado en algún aparte que no me interesaba saber, ahora volvía a ser él, mi Robert.

- Déjame ir a casa ¿Sí? - A pesar de que la tensión sexual ya se sentía en el aire no quería un nuevo espectáculo, no quería un nuevo policía interrumpiéndonos.

- Vamos a mi casa. - Dijo dejándome al fin bajar del botecito, me arreglé el vestido y volví a ponerme los incómodos tacones. Desearía andar descalza ahora.

Rob ordenó unas cuantas cosas dentro del botecito, amarró la cuerda al muelle y aseguró la puerta todo en un santiamén.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Pregunté cuando comenzábamos a caminar de vuelta a su departamento.

- Son las una con veintidós minutos de la madrugada, Stewart. - Rob me tomó de mano y caminamos. - Es temprano.

- Sí, lo es. - Ambos sabíamos perfectamente el subtexto de decir que era temprano.

- Te amo. - Dijo lenta y suavemente mientras caminábamos.

- Y yo a ti, pequeño Robert. - No dejaría de molestarlo al decir que era un niño, menos si las imágenes mentales que tenía ahora eran aquellas fotografías de él en su triciclo cuando pequeño.

- ¿Lo pasaste bien? - ¿Qué si lo pase bien, Rob? Por favor.

- Claro que sí, fue asombroso. - Fue una de las mejores experiencias. - ¡Oush!

- Amor, tu pie. - Rob me recogió del suelo justo cuando caí por haberme torció el pie. ¡Bien Stewart!

- Me duele. - Siseaba de dolor.

- Déjame ver. - Rob tomó mi pie para notar que tan grave era mi torcedura. - Es leve, amor, será mejor que te cargué y que tomemos un taxi.

- No, creo que sí puedo caminar, solo dame unos minutos. - Dije soportando las pequeñas punzadas que sentía en mi tobillo.

- No te dejaré caminar, mi amor, ven. - Sin dejarme hablar antes, Rob me tomó con ambos brazos y me llevó como recién casada, rodeé mis brazos sobre su cuello para sostenerme mientras dejaba mi pie al aire y un poco tenso para no sentir el dolor con el vaivén.

- Peso mucho. - Dije evitando que me llevará por más rato en sus brazos.

- Kristen, eres liviana, te llevaré quieras o no. - Dijo como héroe que salva a su princesa. - Algún día te llevaré así vestida de novia.

- Suenas muy feliz diciendo eso. - Cada vez que Rob hablaba sobre un futuro juntos sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

- Claro, ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Algún día? - Sus labios se doblaban para plasmar su puchero, ese que hacía que mi corazón fuese de mantequilla.

- Obvio que sí, amor, solo que sabes que debo terminar de estudiar y varias cosas más. - Tome su rostro y lo miré fijamente. - Quiero una vida contigo, solo contigo.

- Eso me deja tranquilo, no quiero que me dejes. - Rob de verdad se entristecía de solo pensar nuestras vidas separadas.

- No te dejaría por nada del mundo, Rob. Claro, a menos que la guerra ... - Odiaba tocar ese tema, lo odiaba por completo, a veces soñaba que él se iba y no volvía más, que moría en la batalla y yo me quedaba carente de su amor. Eran las peores pesadilla que nunca tuve.

- No hables de eso. - La mirada de mi novio se endureció, él detestaba más que yo hablar de aquello. En el fondo ambos sabíamos que estabamos dentro de un hilo que en cualquier momento se cortaría, vivíamos con la cuenta regresiva que nos atacaba día a día.

- Perdón.

Un auto completamente negro paró frente a nosotros y un chico bajó el vidrio para ¿Saludar?

- ¿Rob? - Un chico delgado, de facciones puntiagudas y cabello desordenado preguntaba curiosamente.

- ¿Andrew? - Sí, se conocían.

- ¡Por Dios! Tanto tiempo, por favor suban. - El chico nos invitaba a subir a su auto con exquisita gentileza.

Robert me subió delicadamente en los asientos traseros y me acomodó por mi pie dolorido, luego él me acompañó.

- ¿Y quién es la chica, Rob? - Yo seguía callada, un poco intimidada.

- Es mi novia, Kristen. - Dijo engreídamente orgulloso.

- Hola. - Sonreí.

- Hola, Kristen, soy Andrew Garfield. - Me miraba por el retrovisor lanzando una sonrisa extremadamente gigante.

- ¿Qué es de ti, Rob? - Al parecer eran antiguos amigos, no se veían hace mucho. No fui muy participe de la conversación, estaba más pendiente de mi tobillo. Solo supe que se conocían desde adolescentes y que Andrew también era soldado pero de Gales, no se veían mucho.

- Gracias, Andy. - Sonrió Rob muy contento de ver a su amigo, parecían niños.

- Adiós, Andrew, gracias. - Salí del aut torpemente afirmándome de un solo pie, Rob me tomaba de los brazos.

Otra vez fui presa de los brazos de Robert para entrar a su departamento, dejándome sobre el sofá.

- Traeré unas vendas. - Robs se limitó a dejarme y correr al baño del primer piso.

- ¡Rob! - Lo llamé antes de que fuera por las vendas. - ¿Me alcanzarías tu teléfono? - debía llamar a mi casa, para que supieran que me quedaría con mi ahora novio.

- Sí, amor. - Me alcanzó el teléfono y se marchó.

- ¿Mamá?

- Kristen, ¿Dónde estás, mi niña?

- Estoy en casa de Robert, mamá.

- Oh, qué alivio. ¿Cómo están?

- Bien, me torcí un pie.

- Ay, ¿Cuándo será el día en que no seas tan torpe?

- No te burles.

- ¿Volverás?

- No creo, prefiero descansar. - ¿Descansar de qué? Mi madre sospecharía.

- Ah.

- Mamá, Robert me pidió ser su novia.

- ¡Asombroso! Le dijiste que sí ¿Cierto?

- Sí. - Sonreí como enamorada de quince años.

- Mandale saludos.

- Dile que yo también. - Robert ya estaba a mi lado, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Escuchaste? - Dije.

- Sí. - Mamá pegó una pequeña risita. - Los dejo, cuídate ese pie, hija. Nos vemos.

- Adiós, mamá. Te quiero. - Y colgué.

Rob ya me estaba poniendo ... la venda. Lo hacía delicadamente, mientras estabilizaba mi pie.

- ¿Sabes primeros auxilios algo así? - Pregunté porque de verdad parecía manejarse en esto.

- Algo, lo básico. - Dijo absorto en mi pie.

- Gracias. - Me sonrío.

- ¿Quieres dormir? Estoy cansado también. - ¿Cansado? Yo no lo estaba.

- Sí, subamos, mejor dicho cargame. - Volví a gemir del pequeño dolor que sentía.

- ¿Quieres algo para el dolor, amor? - Este era mi enfermero de cabecera sin duda alguna.

- No, solo quiero recostarme. - Dije.

Robert me abalanzó sobre él y subimos por las escaleras. Todavía recordaba la última vez que estuvimos aquí, buscando ropa para mi blusa mojada con vino, como olvidarlo. Estaba otra vez en la guarida de mi hombre, de mi novio, de mi chico inglés. Una casa completamente impregnada con su olor, cada pared gritaba su nombre, cada rincón era ver a Robert.

- No quiero dormir. - Dije juguetonamente sentándome sobre su cama, adorable cama.

- Yo sí. - Dijo serio, ¿Esto era una broma?

- Solo tengo el pie adolorido, no el cuerpo. - Dije acercándome a él colocando mi pierna encima de su pelvis, de forma que me lancé encima de su torso. - Yo-no-quiero-dormir. - Dije entre besos cortados.

- Kristen, por favor, contrólate. - Sus manos iban a mis caderas contradiciéndose con sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué me agarras así, entonces? - Dije moviendo exageradamente mis pestañas, pegando mi nariz en su rostro, danzando en su rostro, fui a su frente luego a su nariz, a su mentón y luego a su cuello, depositando un montón de besos, mordiendo y exigiendo lo que era mío, Rob en tanto echaba su cabeza hacia atrás dejando atrás ese abrupto sueño que le había caído.

- Deberías descansar, tus piernas te dolían ¿No? - Rob no respondió a mi pregunta, solo me agarraba con dureza las caderas.

- No me duelen. - Dije haciendo imaginarios dibujos con mi lengua sobre su cuello llegando a su boca, dibujando los bordes de sus carnosos labios, busqué su lengua a lo que él escondía, eso me produjo risa. - No hagas eso, niñito.

- ¡ Cállate! - Y de la nada agarró mi lengua entre sus dientes. - ¡Aho-da no pue-des ha-blad!

Solté risas, él también, solo nosotros podíamos tener este toque de humor cuando solo quería hacerle el amor.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo. - Dije sobre risas aún a flor de piel.

- Te amo, Kristen. - Sus manos fueron despacio sobre mis piernas, sus dedos largos "tarareaban" una canción no existente en mis muslos, subiendo cada vez bajo mi vestido. Mis manos estaban inmóviles, las lleve a su cabellos, a su sedoso y exquisito cabello.

Le quité el sweater con manos rápidas y sugerentes, masajeé su pecho incansablemente, íbamos a la par, nos movíamos al mismo compás, sus manos en mis muslos, las mías en su pecho.

- Desvisteme. - Me pidió y accedí.

- Te acuerdas de la primera vez que lo hicimos. - Él hablaba yo actuaba quitando su camisa.

- Aham.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo primero que te hice? - Sentía como se le entrecortaba la respiración, no ocupé exactamente mis manos para quitarle las prendas, usé mi boca.

- Sí. - Dije quitando por completo su camisa.

- Ahora yo quiero. - Oh, paré en seco.

- ¿De verdad? - Lo quedé mirando asombrada, más bien sonrojada. - Nunca se lo he hecho a nadie.

- Tendrás el priviegio. - No entendí si era primera vez para él igual que a mí, o que sería la vez primera para mí haciéndoselo a alguien.

- No soy experta.

- Solo hazlo, de seguro me gustará. - Dijo y se volvió a acomodar colocando sus brazos debajo de la nuca, esperando a mi espectáculo.

Okay, una oleada de vergüenza se me vino encima. Claro que quería probar, pero no sabía bien que hacer, no tenía ni siquiera una vaga experiencia y no quería dejarlo poco complacido.

Me armé de valor.

Ya lo tenía sin camisa, ahora me faltaban sus pantalones, seguí haciéndolo con mi boca, esto provocaría ansiedad en él, lo sabía. El cinturón lo quité de un solo tirón para luego bajar la cremallera de su pantalón con mis dientes, sentí como Rob se tensó de cintura para abajo.

- Siempre haces lo mismo, vas lento poniéndome ansioso. - Dijo con los ojos cerrados y aún esperando.

- Cállate. - Dije en tono mandón.

Quité los pantalones junto con sus zapatos y calcetines, dejándolos debajo de la cama. Y ahí estaba, el trabajo duro con que debía lidiar esta noche.

Bajé tímidamente sus boxers como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, la verdad me sentía nerviosa con esto.

"¡Kristen, para de bobadas! Él te lo ha hecho, ahora él merece recompensa." Pensé.

Tomé su miembro de la base, su calidez era espectacular en aquella zona y la dureza era inconcebiblemente inexplicable. Comencé a hacer movimientos que iban y venían con soltura, al comienzo rápido y luego lento, y así por un instante. Robert jadeaba despacio al tiempo que yo apretaba y lo hacía gozar, con mi otra mano masajeaba su entrepierna frenéticamente.

- Agh, Kristen. - Mi lengua ya paseaba deseosa deleitándose de aquella longitud exquisita, era un elixir, y no era lo que pensaba, hasta ahora. Saboreé cada centímetro, humedeciéndolo lubricandolo lo más posible. Él guiaba mis embestidas jalando de mi cabello, se sentía bien, toda su enormidad llenaba mi boca sin dejar espacios. Mi lengua paseo por última vez hasta que noté que Rob observaba gustoso este espectáculo mordí mi labio y lo miré fijamente, volviendo a deslizar mi lengua con toque de erotismo que erizo todos mis vellos, que erizaba hasta mi centro.

- Oh, Kristen, sigue por favor. - Solo lo miraba, mis ojos en contacto con los suyos mientras jugaba, divertida. ¡Sí, ahora juguetona!

Volví a embestir un par de veces para terminar mi tarea y volver a su boca, lo besé profundamente, dejándolo que sintiera su propio sabor.

- Sabes tan exquisito. - Dije acaloradamente.

- Lo hiciste de maravilla. - Eso me subía el autoestima completamente. - Te pediría lo hicieras otra vez, pero quiero hacerte el amor.

- Hazlo.

Rob me quitó el vestido de un tirón, una parte de mi cabeza esperaba que no lo hubiese roto. Beso desesperadamente mi cuello quitando mi ropa interior, sus manos iban y venían desde el norte de mi cuerpo hacia el sur, cada cinco segundos se albergaba en sur dando unas pequeñas palmaditas que me otorgaban una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

- Oh, quiero sentirte dentro mío, Rob. - Pedí besándolo.

Abrió mis piernas dejando el camino libre, solo como él lo sabía hacer, se acomodó entre medio levantando mi cadera para situarse mejor. Flexionó mis piernas pegándolas a su abdomen por los costados. Su embestida fue suave, rica y abrumadoramente excitante, el movimiento era lento.

- Eres mía, solo mía, de nadie más. - Dijo tumbadose encima mío mientras su empuje era rítmico y suave.

- Sí, mi amor. - Dije rozando mis labios en su hombro.

El ritmo era lento pero exquisito, me sentía en las nubes, en el paraíso. Solo él con su belleza externa e interna podía hacerme sentir mujer en todos los sentidos, sus sentimientos salían a flote en momentos como este, cuando nos amábamos Amaba como nos complementábamos como su amor hacía conexión con el mío, como lo más intimo de su ser me era entregado con tanta ternura y pasión. No había nada que deseara más en esta vida que su ser, su alma, su amor, su compañía, estaba completa.

- Te amo, Rob. - Solté entre medio de mis pensamientos, solo lo dije, salió de mis entrañas.

- Mi pequeña. - Seguía moviéndose, un poco más rápido.

Tocaba mis pechos dándole pequeños masajes que se hacían más sugerentes a medida los minutos transcurrían.

Cuando pensé que comenzaría el movimiento duró, cambiamos roles, junto con un movimiento brusco Rob quedó debajo mío y yo encima.

¡Tomaba el control!, amaba esta posición.

- Montame. - ¡Oh sí! Celebraba triunfante internamente.

Y lo hice, comencé a moverme como jinete sobre un caballo, poco nos faltaba para liberar el placer y quería que fuese embriagador. Hacía mis expertos círculos sobre mi miembro y a ratos ladeandome hacia un lado y seguir montando. Los dos estábamos en el _peak_ del placer, esto estaba siendo eroticamente exquisito. Amaba esta conjunción de nuestros cuerpos.

- Dámelo. - Jadeaba con esa voz gutural que me ponía a mil.

- Oh sí, Rob. - Grité. - Ahhhhhh.

- Ahhh, Dios. - Gemía Rob. - Kristen eres una diosa.

- Aghhh. - Me volví una ola de placer hecha carne, solté mi orgasmo esparciendo una chispa de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

Me tumbé al lado de él, mirándonos sin decirnos nada, solo nuestros pechos se movían agitadamente buscando la tranquilidad otra vez. Cuanto lo amaba, más que a mi vida. No importaba lo poco que llevábamos juntos, sí el amor era a primera vista, ahora lo podía comprobar con creces, no necesitábamos más que nuestras existencias para ser felices, para vivir en plenitud.

- ¡Mira! - Se ladeó buscando algo en el cajón de su velador, me ladeé un poco quedando boca abajo y apoyada en mis codos.

- ¿Qué es? - Miré una pequeña cajita roja.

- Ábrela. - La comisura de sus labios ya se erguían al lado de su boca.

Agité la cajita pero nada se movía, así que la abrí notando la desesperación de Rob por descubrir su regalo.

¡Oh, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimitas!

- Rob, ... - Estaba sin palabras.

- Lo sé, es simple, muy simple, pero quiero que lo lleves puesto siempre, como símbolo de que estamos juntos, de que te amo. - Me quitó la cajita de las manos y sacó lo que había en su interior. - Dame tu mano.

Se la dí y me colocó ese anillo de oro en mi dedo medio, me acerqué a él instintivamente.

- Kristen Jaymes Stewart Mann, te amo y quiero una vida contigo. - Dijo entrelazando sus dedos con mi mano adornada con ese anillo.

- Oh, Rob. - Lo abracé estampando besos en su pecho. - No me dejes, jamás.

- Ni en los peores sueños, nena.

Y ahí nos quedamos desnudos, entrelazando manos y piernas, diciéndonos lo tanto que nos amábamos.

.

- Me duele un poquito el pie. - Dije cuando caminábamos al teatro del centro de Londres.

- ¿Quieres que te cargue? - Se puso delante mío con esa preocupación de siempre.

- No es necesario, solo paremos un poco. - Dije tomándolo de mi mano.

- Te ves hermosa, radiante. - Puso mis mechones alocados detrás de mis orejas de Dumbo.

- Debe ser por la espectacular noche que tuve. - Me sonrojé un tanto.

- Ha sido una de mis mejores noches, amor. - Volvimos a caminar, faltaba poco para llegar.

El día estaba muy frío, ambos íbamos muy abrigados, se acercaban un temporal de miedo, sin contar lo que decían sobre la guerra.

- ¿Qué película veremos? - Salté en un solo pie.

- Me recomendaron una, creo que te puede gustar.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- _El Puente de Waterloo_, es romántica y hay una guerra de por medio. - Creo que teníamos algo en común con esa película.

- Oh, ansío verla. - Llegamos al pequeño teatro donde se acumulaban muchas personas para entrar a degustar alguna película.

Rob compró los boletos y entramos a la sala dos, buscamos asientos que tuvieran una buena vista y nos acurrucamos, mientras comíamos chocolate.

- ¡Hey! - Dije bajito cuando la película empezaba.

- ¿Qué? - Rob murmuraba.

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti. - Moduló.

Me introduje en la trama, dos enamorados, Roy y Myra, se conocían en circunstancias inesperadas, se enamoraban dentro del contexto de la Primera Guerra Mundial, él era un militar, un soldado, como mi novio y ella una bailarina, no como yo claramente. La guerra los separaba, la maldita guerra separando ese amor tan fortuito que los había envuelto todo ese tiempo, se amaban de la forma más hermosa, como Rob conmigo. Ella quedaba moribunda cuando su amado se iba a la guerra, quedando con la completa incertidumbre de si volvería con vida. En ese momento comencé a llorar de solo imaginarme que eso me podía suceder, agarré a mi novio como si le gritará "No me hagas lo mismo", él secó mis lágrimas. Ella era una chica muerta en vida, debía sobrevivir a una vida sin lo que tanto le importaba, sin la razón de sus existencia. Todos estábamos pendientes de si Roy regresaba o no, yo ansiaba que llegara para hacerla feliz y que él volviese a pedirle matrimonio.

- Un día te casarás conmigo. - Rob me dijo al oído. Solo sonreí, necesitaba saber que de iba el final de la película.

Roy volvía sano y salvo, una sonrisa nació de mi, sí mi futuro era como ese solo anhelaría que Robert volverá con vida, que volviera a mí, Me estremecí, me hundí en el asiento, no quería perderlo, si él moría yo me iba con él.

- Oh, qué película. - Exclamé cuando los créditos de la película pasaban sobre nuestros ojos.

- Sé que fue un poco autobiográfica. - Él pensaba lo mismo que yo.

- Tú no te irás a ninguna parte. - Me lancé sobre su torso.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso. - Dijo muy a mi pesar. - Pero me salvaré, o moriré mi vida. Eres mi motor para vivir, no dejaré que nada me quite la alegría de vivir contigo.

- Te amo tanto. - De verdad esta película me había afectado tanto.

Salimos de la sala para ir a comer algo, sequé mis lágrimas calmando la pena que me había producido ver algo así como mi futuro plasmado en una película. Rob me tomó por los brazos y me acercó a él.

- Tranquila, mi amor, nada malo pasará. - Ahora era él, el que me tranquilizaba.

- Eso espero. - Le dí un beso casto, cuando en eso un tipo se nos acercó.

- Qué linda te ves. - Me espanté y Rob se tensó. Me incliné para ver sobre el hombro de mi novio y lo que nunca imaginé estaba delante de mis ojos y a espaldas de Robert, el fantasma que se había ido de mi cabeza volvía, ¿Pero qué hacía aquí?

- ¡Tú! - Me espanté y Robert se dio la media vuelta.

- Te he buscado mucho, pero veo que estás con este pelafustán. - Dijo Michael mirando desafiante a Rob.

- No te metas conmigo, niño. - Rob gruñó dejándome detrás suyo.

- Tú te llevaste a mi novia. - Dijo Michael irónicamente y desafiando a Robert.

- ¿Qué carajos dices? Tú la engañaste imbécil. - Robert le hacía frente al pequeño MIchael, solo esperaba que no llegarán a las manos.

- Pero ella es mía. - Dijo furioso Michael.

- No soy tuya, Michael. - Dije detrás de Rob. - Tú echaste todo a la mierda, además no te amaba. - La rabia me consternaba ahora.

- Crucé el Atlántico solo por ti y me vienes con eso. - Dijo Michael acercándose a mí.

- No te atrevas a tocarla. - Rob pusó su mano sobre el hombro de Michael.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para evitarlo? - Preguntó Michael.

- Soy su novio. - Dijo Robert, me sentía protegida.

- ¿Tan rápido me cambiaste? - Michael estaba fuera de sus cabales.

- Tú me cambiaste y ahora no te necesito. Robert es mi novio y lo amo, él me ama de verdad, tú sobras. - Dije con la misma rabia desencajada.

- ¡Eres una perra! - Oh no.

Robert me corrió hacia trás y de un solo golpe botó a Michael al suelo.

- Le vuelves a decir así a Kristen y te mato. ¡¿Me oíste?! - Rob agarraba la ropa de Michael.

- ¡Perra! - Michael me volvía a gritar y la gente se empezaba a acercar.

Rob fue derecho al estomago de Michael y lo siguió golpeando.

- ¡Robert, para! - No era que la integridad de Michael me importara, solo que esto le acarrearía más problemas a Robert y bastaba con nuestro espectáculo en el río.

- ¡Aprende que la mierda aquí eres tú! - Rob le gritaba dándole unas patadas fuertisimas mientras Michael se encogía de dolor en el suelo.

- Amor, para. - Tomé de su brazo y por suerte paro.

Michael escupió en dirección a Rob, pero nada le llegó a mi novio.

- Se arrepentirán. - Lanzó en contra nuestro y para mala suerte la policía llegó.

- Oh, Robert. - Dije preocupada.

- No te preocupes, todo quedará aclarado, este tipo te faltó el respeto y te estaba acosando. - Esperaba todo saliera bien, a final de cuenta era Rob el que había propinado los golpes aquí.

Ahora sí estábamos en problemas. ¡En graves problemas!

* * *

**Amé este capítulo, me demoré en escribirlo "Como siempre" :( Pero al fin está listo. Disfrútenlo y manden golpes directo al vientre bajo de Oregano. Abrazos y besos para ustedes, Mary.**


	6. Niño

**American Woman, English Man**

6th.

_Niño_

Era la primera vez en mi corta vida que estaba esperando a alguien arrestado en una celda por desorden público. La ironía del caso era que en una de las celdas grises y antiguas, estaba mi ex novio y en la otra mi actual novio. ¿Cómo había llegado Michael acá? La verdad era muy perturbador de su parte perseguirnos, su actitud era propia de un psicópata y mucho.

- ¿Señorita Stewart? - Un oficial alto y delgado se acercaba a mí.

- Sí, soy yo. - Dije levantándome de a incomoda silla que había en el pasillo. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Pues, el caballero Pattinson deberá pasar la noche acá. Solo mañana podrá pagar la fianza y dejarlo libre. - Ay no, dejarlo acá solo, con frío y hambre todo lo que quedaba de tarde y la noche entera de nuestro día sábado.

- ¿Y qué será del otro sujeto? - Preguntaba por Michael, sería injusto que lo dejarán libre, además que me podía hacer.

- Pues, el chico ha llegado a tierras inglesas ilegalmente, por lo tanto será deportado a Estados Unidos, señorita. - ¡Qué alivio!

- Eso suena bien. - Sonreí cordialmente. - ¿Puedo entrar a ver a mi novio? - El hombre dudó un poco pero al notar que mi urgencia era palpable y accedió.

Caminé por el pasillo oscuro dónde un hombre más joven que llevaba las llaves me guió. Y Ahí estaba mi hombre sentado en un rincón con las piernas flectadas pegadas a su pecho con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Al escuchar el sonido de las cerraduras me vio y sentí como sus ojos sonrieron, al igual que los míos.

- Tiene diez minutos, señorita. - Me anunció el tipo de las llaves.

Me acerqué a la banca dura en la que él yacía y lo besé en la frente.

- Creo que exageraste un poco, Rob. - Le dije alzándole la mirada hacia mi mientras yo tomaba su barbilla.

-Para nada, mi amor. Tu ex novio es bien poco hombre, llega aquí buscándote, para palabrearte como se le antoja. Yo no dejaré que nadie te lastime. - Solo podía haber un ser más puro y profundo como Robert.

- Gracias. - Dije dejándome acunar en sus brazos.

- No me digas gracias, te amo y eso basta para protegerte. Eres la razón de mi existencia, Kristen. No dejaré que nadie te lastime ni con el pétalo de una rosa. - ¿Podía ser más romántico este hombre? No, ya lo era y estaba segura que podía serlo más.

- Gracias por amarme así, Rob. - Le dí un beso tenue, no quería que nadie nos observará aquí en esta pocilga. - Me quedaré en tu departamento, así mañana paso a buscarte.

- ¿Tú pagarás la fianza? - Me miró asombrado.

- Sï, la pelea fue por mi causa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. - Dije más que segura, firme.

- No dejaré que hagas eso, irás a mi departamento, buscas en una caja … - Puse un dedo sobre su boca.

- Calla, no se habla más del asunto. Yo pagaré la fianza y listo. - Dije seriamente mientras él fruncía el ceño incomodo. - Si quieres después me lo pagas a mí de alguna manera. - Moví sugestivamente mis cejas y él entendió.

- Grrr. - Lanzó un gruñido. - Si te lo pagaré, pero en serio. Esto tampoco te saldrá barato, me tendrás que dejar regalarte algo.

- No, por nada. No me compres nada. - No me gustaban mucho los regalos y sabía que un regalo para él era algo costoso y muy lujoso.

- Pues ahí nos veremos en el ring, nena. - Sonrió lascivamente. - Veremos quien gana.

- Ahí veremos. - Dije ya sintiéndome perdedora.

- Disculpen, señorita debe irse. - Oh no, no quería irme, era capaz de quedarme con Rob toda la noche aquí.

- Toma, aquí están mis llaves. - Las sacó de su bolsillo y me las entregó. - Te veo mañana.

- Sí, te amo. - Dije besándolo dulcemente antes de irme.

- Adiós, piensa en mí. - Me dijo antes de moverme de la banca para salir por la reja. - Te amo. - Moduló cuando yo ya estaba fuera de la celda.

Caminé por el pasillo nuevamente y vi a Michael sentado en el escritorio del oficial, él me miró frívolamente, con una pizca de odio, hice lo mismo. Este idiota se había convertido en mi pesadilla, y pensar que algún día era la maravilla de mis días. Cómo cambiaban las cosas.

- ¿Debo venir lo más temprano posible? - Por mí a las cinco de la mañana ya era buena hora para venir a buscar a mi novio, no quería que estuviese mucho tiempo aquí.

- A las diez de la mañana, señorita Stewart. - Oh.

- Está bien, buenas tardes. - Dije saliendo de la comisaría.

Bajé un par de cuadras y el dolor incesante de mi pie torcido volvía a mí, tomé un taxi para que me llevara a casa de mis padres, buscar alguna muda e irme al departamento de Rob.

- Mi niña, ¿Cómo estás del pie? - Mi padre me abría ampliamente la puerta y me recibía con un fuerte abrazo. - ¿Dónde está tu ahora novio?

- Vamos por parte. - Dije mientras cojeaba al entrar. - Mi pie está ahí, solo un poco bien, ahora me duele.

- Eso te pasa por ocupar esos tacones tan altos. - Dijo mi padre bufándose de mis zapatos.

- Sabes que no me gustan, pero no tengo otra cosa que colocarme cuando de vestidos se trata. - Dije sentándome en el solitario living.

- ¿Y Robert? - Volvió a preguntar mi padre.

- Pues, está detenido. - Dije.

- ¿Detenido? ¿En qué lío lo metiste? - Siempre yo era la culpable de los problemas.

- Michael …

- ¿Michael , qué? - Dijo sentándose al frente mío mirándome con incredulidad.

- Llegó a Inglaterra, me buscó y me encaró a la salida del cine. - Cada vez los ojos de mi padre se abrían más y más de la impresión.

- ¿Y Robert te defendió? - Obviamente.

- Sí, le dio una golpiza. - Dije sosteniendo mi cabeza con la mano. - Y ahora debe pasar toda la noche en la comisaría, hasta pagar mañana la fianza.

- ¿Cuánto es? - Dijo apresuradamente mi padre.

- No pensarás en pagar la fianza, ¿Cierto?

- Claro que sí, es tu novio y bueno, es un favor, más bien una ayuda. - Dijo sonriendo mi padre.

- No, yo pagaré esa fianza y punto. - Otro hombre más que se oponía a que yo gastara dinero.

- Hija, no gastes tu dinero en estas cosas, yo lo haré. - Parecíamos un padre con su hija de diez años.

- No, no lo harás. - Dije casi gritando pero aún sentada en el sofá, el pie me dolía mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Era mi madre que llevaba una pila de libros quizás a donde.

- Nada, mamá. - Dije fríamente en su dirección.

- Déjame ver tu pie, ¿Sí? - Menos mal mi pie le llamó más la atención que la discusión sobre dinero con mi padre.

- Me duele un poco. - Dije. - ¡Ay! ¡cuidado, mamá! - No sé si lo hacía a propósito o de verdad fue casualidad. Su mano rotó mi tobillo haciendo chillar.

- Lo siento, no se ve tan mal, hasta ahora que te lo moví. - Dijo disculpándose con cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

- Sí, ahora duele más. - Dije enojada guardándome el dolor.

- ¿Y de qué iba eso de Robert y a fianza? - Mamá había escuchado todo.

- Kristen no quiere que pague la fianza de su novio. - Dijo como acusándome.

- ¿No? Kristen deja a tu padre hacerlo, sabes que Robert nos cae bien y será una ayuda. - ¿De verdad estaban dispuestos a hacerlo? Bueno, si los padres de Rob no sabían podía ser una buena idea después de todo y no tendría que lidiar con el regalo de mi novio.

- Está bien, par de cómplices. - Les dije a ambos.

Me fui a duras cuestas a mi habitación subiendo las escaleras de a poco. Me quité el vestido y me arropé entre las sábanas y mi edredón, me dispuse a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de irme al departamento de Rob. Me quedé tumbada boca abajo cuando la luz del poco sol que entraba por mi ventana apuntaba directo a la fotografía que tenía en mi velador, tan apuesto y sencillo. Robert salía vestido de militar en mi portaretrato, sonreía mirando hacía algún lugar, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y sus ojos azules potentemente tentadores. Llevábamos un día oficialmente juntos y ya las circunstancias de la vida nos separaban, lo quería conmigo ahora, necesitaba sentir su brazo rodeándome, sus besos llenándome, su presencia. La dependencia que teníamos el uno del otro era deliberadamente alocada, necesitaba sentirlo siempre, tocarlo, hasta el más mínimo centímetro de piel, adoraba esa pasión que nos envolvía. El amor era exquisitamente hermoso junto a él, él me amaba y yo lo amaba, no había forma de cuantificar lo que sentíamos, el destino nos había puesto en el lugar preciso y momento exacto para encontrarnos y ser felices juntos. Dentro de todo, ese color verde militar lleno mis ojos, ¿Qué pasaría cundo él se fuera? Pocas veces hablábamos al respecto, nos dolía a ambos, pero tampoco podía interferir en sus asuntos. Mejor me quedé dormida.

- ¿Kristen? - Era la dulce voz de mamá que entraba con una bandeja donde traía ensaladas, dos porciones, para ella y para mí. Siempre que entraba con su comida a mi habitación era porque se acercaba una conversación de mujer a mujer.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Dije somnolienta.

- Son las nueve de la noche. - Dijo sentándose en los pies de mi cama.

- Oh, debo irme. - Dije saliendo de mi cama.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Me quedaré en el departamento de Rob. - Dije mientras buscaba un pequeño bolso.

- Pero primero come conmigo. - Dijo seriamente, de verdad algo quería saber.

- Está bien. - Volví a sentarme en la cama y tomé el plato que suponía era mío.

- Lo que tienes con Robert va en serio.

- ¿Me lo preguntas o lo afirmas? Yo te lo afirmo. - Dije saboreando mi apio.

- Así veo, es muy protector, ¿No? - Sobreprotector, mejor dicho, mamá.

- Muchísimo, pero eso me hace sentir segura. - Dije.

- ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amas como a Michael? - Agh.

- Claro que no. - La quedé mirando como si hubiese dicho la peor de las cosas. - Lo amo como nunca he amado a alguien, mamá.

- Eso me gusta, hija. Eres una chica afortunada, quiero que seas mesurada en todo, mi niña. - Siempre se preocupaba de mi bienestar ella, siempre. Era la única hija en la familia, estábamos rodeados de hombres y siempre fui como su princesa.

- Sí, estoy feliz junto a él. - Mi sonrisa se estiraba de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Se cuidan? - Me quedé helada.

- ¿Cuidarnos? - Solo me cuidaba con Michael, tomaba unas pastillas que valían un ojo de la cara, solo las personas con dinero podían conseguirlas.

- Sí, ¿Sigues tomando tus pastillas? - ¡Diablos!

- No. - Dije sin mirarla.

- Deberías, Kristen. - Tenía razón, pero a Robert nos gustaba la libertad, conocía mi período al revés y al derecho, sabía cuando podíamos hacerlo y cuando no.

- Las pastillas me hacen un poco mal para el estomago, mamá. - Cuando estaba con Michael las pastillas me ocasionaban gastritis muy dolorosas, peor el miedo de quedar embarazada era grande, prefería el dolor estomacal.

¿Y si quedaba embarazada de Robert? Un niño como él en esa fotografía del triciclo me hacía saltar internamente, pero aún no era tiempo, yo era muy joven y debía seguir estudiando. No podía quedar embarazada de Robert, por ahora no.

- Entonces ocupa preservativos. - Dijo mamá.

- ¡No! - Exclamé, ni loca los ocupaba. Un par de veces los ocupé con el bastardo de mi ex novio, y era incomodo y poco placentero. Con Rob nunca los he ocupado, y vaya que lo agradecía, la sensación era exquisitamente placentera y excitante. Me sonrojé al traer recuerdos a mi cabeza.

- No quiero saber detalles. - Dijo mi mamá al notar mis mejillas sonrojadas.

- Tampoco te los iba a contar. - Dije volviendo a llevar mi atención a la comida. - ¿No tienes en mente otro método?

- Sí, pero debemos ir al ginecólogo. - Eso no me gustaba, odiaba ir a cualquier tipo de doctor.

- ¿Es necesario? - Me espantaba.

- Sí, mi idea es que te coloques un dispositivo anticonceptivo dentro de tu útero, evita la concepción, es a base de plata y cobre. - ¿Qué me meterían? Solo Rob podía entrar allí.

- No te asustes, no duele y no lo sentirás. - Sonaba como si supiera sobre la sensación de tener tal objeto.

- ¿Lo usaste, mamá?

- Sí, pero hace años. - Dijo sin importancia.

-¿Me acompañarás, cierto? No quiero ir con Robert a este tipo de consultas. - Dije.

- Yo iré contigo, vamos esta semana. - Dijo mamá.

- Gracias por preocuparte. - Dije calidamente.

Terminamos nuestras ensaladas hablando de cosas triviales, nada con mucha importancia. Mamá me ayudo a empacar unas prendas pocas para no tener que caminar y presionar mi pie, lo agradecí después de que ella misma me haya tomado el tobillo tan bruscamente. Mi padre se ofreció en llevarme a la residencia de Rob, ya era un poco tarde y el frío como siempre ya hacía de las suyas en las calles de Londres.

- Aquí tienes el sobre con el dinero. - Papá me pasaba un sobre amarillento.

- Gracias. - Dije no muy a gusto.

- Cuídate, cualquier cosa nos llamas. - Dijo esbozando esa gentil sonrisa debajo de sus bigotes.

- Sí, papá. Cuídate también. - Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia la entrada.

Estar en la casa de Robert era estar con él de alguna u otra manera, aunque obviamente no había nada como su compañía. Posiblemente me quedaría dormida en su cama, viendo sus libros, quizás me pondría su ropa, necesitaba algo que me aferrara a él ahora, necesitaba a Rob cerca de alguna forma.

Me preparé un bistec de vacuno que había en el freezer y lo acompañé con unas ensaladas que habían a mano, no sabía si era la ansiedad por tener noticias de mi novio o si era el hecho de no tenerlo conmigo lo que me provocaba comer y comer. Coloqué música en el toca discos para amenizar el silencio crudo que me acompañaba, sonaba Sinatra.

Las horas eran largas y mi siesta de unas horas atrás no me ayudaba a conseguir el sueño otra vez.

Me senté en el sofá mirando al techo esperando a que las horas pasaran y que mis párpados encontrarán el descanso, pero el teléfono me interrumpió.

- ¿Aló? - Dije.

- ¿Amor? - Era él.

- Rob, ¿Cómo me estás llamando?

- Tenía derecho a una llamada.

- Ya veo, qué alivio escucharte.

- También para mí, ¿Llegaste hace rato?

- Sí, un par de horas.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, intentaba quedarme dormida y pensaba en ti.

- Yo también pensaba en ti, cariño. - Podía volver a respirar después de eso. - Te extraño y eso que te vi en la tarde.

- Yo también te extraño, te quiero acá conmigo.

- Sí, quiero dormir contigo y que me hagas cariño.

- Mañana te pasaré a buscar a las diez en punto, Rob.

- Eso espero, no quiero estar más acá y menos con tu ex novio en frente.

- ¿Sigue ahí? - Me aterré.

- Sí, en la celda que da al frente mío.

- Qué horror.

- Es lo que hay. Debo dejarte, nos vemos mañana, te amo mucho.

- Te amo también, mi amor. - Y colgó.

Después de haber escuchado su aterciopelada voz me sentí con la calma necesaria para cerrar los ojos.

.

- Son las nueve con cinco minutos señorita Stewart. - Me decía el mismo oficial de anoche mientras fumaba su cigarro afuera de la comisaría.

- Lo sé, quería llegar temprano. - Dije sobando mis manos por el frío.

- Pues, quizás hagamos una excepción. Su novio se ha comportado y es domingo, creo que puede salir. - si no fuera por el frío estaría saltando. - Debemos entrar a hacer el papeleo.

- Okay. - Él botó su cigarro no terminado y me invitó a entrar a la comisaría.

Hicimos el papeleo en donde se dejaba constancia que yo pagaba la fianza, en teoría. Tuve que firmar incontables papeles, mientras otro tipo creo que iba a buscar a mi novio.

- Queda libre. - Decía el sujeto que recién había ido a buscar a mi novio, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Rob sobandose las muñecas por las esposas.

- Hola. - Sonreí y él lo hizo de vuelta.

- Hola. - Dijo él.

Salimos de la comisaría al fin libres, él del cerrojo de una reja y yo de la soledad sin él. Rob me abrazó y me apretó más fuerte que nunca, era tan exquisito sentirlo otra vez conmigo. Sus manos me tomaban con ternura, mientras él aplicaba besos por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios.

- Al fin. - Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Sí, al fin juntos. - Dije dándole un pequeño beso.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? - Dijo contento. - Tengo mucha hambre. - Su voz de niño me apretaba el corazón.

- Sí, pero vamos a tu departamento. Es domingo, nada está abierto. - Recordé.

- Entonces pasemos a algún almacén a comprar y tu cocinas. - Él propuso.

- Me parece. - Nos fuimos caminando de la mano, conversando un tanto, y cubriéndonos del frío arrasante de la mañana.

Fuimos a un pequeño almacén que quedaba cerca en el centro, por suerte cerca de su departamento también, mi pie comenzaba de nuevo a doler.

- ¿Quieres frutas? - Me preguntó Rob tomando unas manzanas.

- Sí, y unas naranjas, por favor. - Yo fui a la estantería de los huevos, para luego comprar pan fresco.

- Mira, leche con sabor. - Esto era nuevo.

- ¿De qué es? - Dije mientras echaba en una bolsa de papel los panecillos.

- Chocolate. - Mi favorito.

- Llevémoslo. - Dije animadamente.

Íbamos con un verdadero buffet en la bolsas camino a casa, frutas, golosinas, leche, frutas. Creo que mi novio había comprado comida para la semana entera por lo que preparé un desayuno abundante para dos, después íbamos a dormir una siesta, la celda era incomoda y Rob no había pegado ninguna pestañada.

- Perdón, el desorden. - Dijo Rob cuando entraba en su habitación.

- No te preocupes. - Dije quitándome los zapatos.

- ¿Dormiste aquí? - Preguntó mientras cerraba las cortinas

- No, dormí en el sofá.

- Podrías haber dormido en mi cama, tontita, es más cómodo. - Dijo sacándose la camisa quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba.

- Es que me quede dormida de repente en el sofá y ya era de mañana cuando desperté. - Dije como lamentándome. - De todas formas, para la próxima no le vuelvas a pegar a alguien, así no debo dormir en el sofá sola.

- No volverá a pasar, mientras ese patético no vuelva a entrometerse entre nosotros dos. - Sus ojos se encendían mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Lo reportarán, así que … no deberíamos estar hablando de él. - Dije asquienta.

- Deberíamos hablar de nosotros. - Dijo tomándome por los brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar? - Rodeé su cuello con mis sudorosas manos y enrede mis dedos en su cabello, mismo que crecía con rapidez incorregible como su barba. ¡Sexy barba!

- ¿Me quieres? - ¿Por qué era tan inseguro?

- Claro que te quiero, eres como los niños de cinco años, tan tímidos e inseguros que debes repetirles cada un segundo que los quieres. - Dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

- Si, soy un niño. - Dije haciéndome ese puchero que me encantaba. - Así que dime que me quieres.

- No te quiero. - Dije a secas y sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. - Te amo.

- Me asustas, Stewart. - Dijo llevándome a la cama.

- Igual que los niños, te asustas. - Dije cayendo sobre la colcha, él caía al lado mío.

- Si soy un niño, deberías complacerme en todo lo que quiera. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos. - soy un niño caprichoso ahora. - Se sentó a mi lado aún con sus brazos fuertes cruzados.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Dije juguetonamente.

- Quiero muchos besos. - Dijo mientras se chasconeaba el cabello con movimientos torpes, como un niño. - Aquí, aquí y aquí. - Dijo apuntando su boca, su pecho y su abdomen. Punto débil.

Me acerqué para besarlo en su boca, lentamente desplacé mis labios sobre los suyos, la idea como siempre era aplazar los más posible el deseo, dejándolo impaciente por tocarme. Mi lengua siseaba palabras mientra recorría su boca y su mentón, dejando humedad por su piel.

- Muérdeme. - Dijo ronco.

Mordí su labio inferior como felina en celo, succionándolo cada tanto mientras lo besaba ya con apresurado ritmo. Sus labios se volvían una adicción cuando la mezcla de labios y lengua suyos sugerían más.

- Oye, me aburrí de los besos en la boca. - Dijo en tono infantil.

Bajé por su cuello y me quedé esparciendo besos sobre el vello de su pecho, sintiendo su aroma, su propia esencia en mi nariz. Su respiración comenzaba a acompasarse igual que la mía cuando Rob iniciaba el juego de manos sobre mi trasero. Definitivamente él tenía una fijación con aquella parte de mi anatomía. Sus manos agarraban fuertemente mis nalgas dándome unas pequeñas palmadas que me hacían gemir bajito, mientras tanto yo bajaba a su ombligo haciendo un recorrido con mi lengua que lo hacía tensarse a medida que bajaba en dirección a su camino feliz. La mano de mi novio me interrumpió, jalando mi cuello para volver a besarme, con su mano libre me quitó el vestido dejándome solo con la lencería que llevaba puesta.

- Qué atractiva. - Dijo candentemente tumbándose encima de mí, la niñez se había esfumado.

Rob presionaba contra mí dejándome sentir su erección sobre la tela de sus pantalones, se movía dándome esa electricidad agobiante en contra de mis piernas. Dentro de caricias y desesperación envuelta en calor él se quitó los pantalones, mientras yo entraba en la cama para acunarnos debajo de la colcha.

- Ponte de lado. - Me dijo y yo obedecí. Dándole la espalda y ubicando mi trasero justo al frente de su erección aún atrapada en sus boxers me acomodé.

Rob me quitaba la ropa interior con elegancia, lanzando ambas prendas al suelo, luego él se terminó por desnudar pero con ansias de desfallecer dentro mío. Una de sus manos paso por debajo de mi cintura con la que podía a ratos darle pequeños pellizcones a mis pezones, con la otra mano tomaba su miembro erecto él cual paseaba sobre mi trasero.

- Eres tan hermosa. - Decía en mi oído moviendo mi cabello para dejar mi cuello libre.

- Házmelo. - Dije ya desesperada con tanto preámbulo.

Siguió con el mismo masaje con aquella punta pero esta vez sobre mi centro, provocándome unos espasmos que hacían moverse desenfrenada, pero su brazo que envolvía mi cintura me mantenía un poco quieta.

- Ahhhh. - La primera y exquisita embestida.

El ritmo era lento, demasiado exquisito, embriagante. Quería besarlo, pero no me podía dar la vuelta, me tenía entre sus garras a su disposición. Movía mis caderas, de forma tal que cuando él entraba yo golpeaba mi trasero contra su abdomen provocando un sonoro golpe en la habitación. Mis manos estaban libres no sabía que hacer, con una intente tocar su cabello, y con la otra mes estimulaba el clítoris provocándome un placer que nunca había sentido.

- Oh, Dios. - Rob comenzaba a embestir más fuerte.

- No te muevas, déjamelo a mí. - Deje de mover las caderas dejando que él solo embistiera, tan bien como solo él podía hacerlo.

El ritmo era frenético, la cama sonaba a ratos lo que si no estaba a punto de gemir me hacía soltar risitas.

- Córrete para mí. - Me dijo tan eróticamente que no pude evitar moverme sensualmente con mis caderas revoloteando encima de su miembro.

- Ahhh, Rob. - Gritaba su nombre mientras la sensación se esparcía por mi cuerpo, él también comenzaba a relajar su cuerpo cuando ya explotaba en placer.

- Me encantas. - Dijo colocándose de espaldas mientras al fin podía voltearme para besarlo.

- Me encantas más, hermoso. - Dije besándolo después de esta deliciosa sesión.

- Hacerte el amor se ha convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, diría que el mejor de todos. - Dijo lanzando la colcha sobre nuestros cuerpos. - El segundo pasatiempo eres tú otra vez.

- Deberías dedicarle más tiempo a tu pasatiempo, señor. - Dije haciendo referencia a lo poco que nos veíamos en la semana.

- Lo empezaré a hacer. - ¿A qué se refería? ¿Me raptaría en medio de mis clases en la universidad?

- Muy bien. - Murmuré. - Te amo, Robert.

- Y yo te amo también. - Dijo abrazándome, llevándome a su pecho para dejarnos llevar por una siesta mañanera.

No llevábamos ni cinco minutos en pleno silencio y el teléfono gritaba desde el primer piso.

- ¿Quién será? - Dijo Rob.

- No sé, quizás es mi madre. - Dije.

- Bajaré. - Dijo soltándome.

- No, yo voy, descansa. - Le dije poniéndome una polera suya que había debajo de su almohada.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente para alcanzar a contestar.

- Buenos días. - Dije a modo de pregunta.

- Buenos días, ¿Con quién hablo? - Era la voz de una mujer, una mujer madura.

- Con la novia de Robert. - Dije casi orgullosa y ¿Defendiendo lo mío? - ¿Con quien hablo?

- Soy Clare. - Oh.

- Oh, ¿Cómo está? - Traté de sonar simpática.

- Bien, ¿Está mi hijo por ahí? - Agh, que mujer más desagradable.

- Sí, lo voy a buscar. - Dije sin ninguna amabilidad.

- Espera. - Dijo antes de que fuera por Rob. - Te advertí de que no metieras a mi hijo en problemas.

- No lo he metido en problemas. - Dije.

- ¿No? - Su voz era hostil, igual como aquella vez en la cocina de su casa. - Desnudos en el río y detenido por desorden público, ¿No te suena a problemas?

- Yo no lo obligue a nada, además es un hombre adulto. No voy a discutir con usted, iré a buscar a su hijo. - Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita para ir a buscar a Rob.

- Es tu madre. - Dije botando humo por las orejas.

- Voy. - Rob salió disparado a hablar con ella, yo me quedé en la cama.

Si no era el entrenamiento arduo de la semana lo que nos separaba con Robert, era el psicótico de Michael, o su propia madre. No la odiaba, no tenía razones, pero era demasiado hostil conmigo, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de conocerme bien. Robert estaba conmigo y nada nos separaría.

- Ha ocurrido algo terrible, debo irme. - Sus ojos lagrimeaban, ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¿Qué pasó? - Dije preocupada.

- Después te llamo, mi amor. - Dijo vistiéndose de nuevo.

- Te acompaño. - Dije.

- No, quédate, será mejor. - ¿Su madre le había dicho lo que yo había protestado? - Vuelvo por la tarde, mi vida.

- Me llamas, ¿Sí? - Dije cuando se despedía dándome un beso.

- Sí, hermosa. - Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

* * *

**La espera fue larga, de verdad lo siento. ¡Pero aquí está! ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Robert se haya espantado así? Ya se sabrá. Lo que más amé es imaginarme a un Robert tan infantil, un niño, dan ganas de apretarlo, abrazarlo y bueno, les dejo eso a su imaginación jajaja. Un beso y un abrazo como siempre, Mary.**


	7. She

**American Woman, English Man**

7th.

_She_

**RPOV**

La llamada de mamá me había dejado petrificado por completo, me sentía tan mal con esta nueva noticia que ni siquiera podía respirar. No había ido a casa de mis padres en más de una semana, y con todo esto me sentía culpable, culpable por no estar ahí. No era buena idea llevar a Kristen y exponerla, necesitaba de ella después cuando yo volviera a casa, de su consuelo y su bendita esencia. No fui capaz de decirle a mi novia lo que ocurría, era tanto el shock y la angustia que no quería traspasarle ese tipo de sentimientos a ella, por mí que ella siempre estuviese feliz, sin preocupaciones, plena, como solo Kristen podía merecerlo.

Conduje tan rápido que en cinco minutos estaba fuera de mi casa, corrí a la entrada y Lizzy estaba ya afuera. Lloraba y fumaba, mala combinación para una mujer tan débil como ella.

- Oh, Robert, al fin llegas. - Dijo lanzando su cigarro al piso y luego abrazándome buscando consuelo.

- ¿Dónde está? - Dije mientras la abrazaba para acunar sus lágrimas en mi hombro.

- En su habitación. - Dijo atormentada.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron? - Dije sosteniendo por sus brazos. Necesitaba evaluar su reacción.

- Sabes que eres su regalón, esto te afectaría mucho, Rob. Mamá dijo que si te avisábamos te desconcentrarías de tus deberes en la milicia. - Dijo inocentemente, de forma que supe que en el fondo ella si quería contarme lo que pasaba.

- ¡Pero esto es grave! - Dijo fuera de sí. - Sé que no es tu culpa, pero debieron avisarme.

- Yo quise avisarte, mamá no me dejo. - Dijo abrazándome.

- ¿Dónde está Kristen? - Lizzy me sobaba la espalda mientras preguntaba por mi novia.

- Está en mi departamento, no quise que viniera. - Dije.

- ¿Por qué? ¡No me digas! ¿Están peleados? - Lizzy se espantaba con sus propias conclusiones.

- No, para nada. Solo que no quería abrumarla con esto, ¿Entiendes? - Dije mientras pensaba que a la larga la había dejado más preocupada con no decirle nada.

- Entiendo. - Dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que la vi fumando al llegar. - Es bueno que entremos.

- Sí.

Subí las escaleras mientras mamá bajaba con Victoria.

- Oh, Rob, te extrañaba. - Si no fuera por la fuerza de mis brazos habría caído con Vicky encima de mí escaleras abajo.

- Y yo a ti. - Dije sin mucha alegría, debía ver a papá ahora ya.

- ¿Cómo está? - Me dirigí a mamá.

- Sigue igual hijo, no sabemos como será la evolución, si es que la hay. - ¿Si es que la hay? Eso me hizo estremecer.

- Debiste avisarme. - Dije mirando con frialdad a mi madre.

- Tienes obligaciones. - Dijo mientras Vicky se iba silenciosamente.

- ¿Obligaciones? ¡Es mi padre! Puedo darme el tiempo, es algo importante. - Dije de verdad enfurecido.

- No creo que tengas tiempo. - Dijo con un tono que me sonaba a sarcasmo.

- Claro que lo tengo, o al menos podía hacerme el tiempo luego de entrenar. - Dije a la defensiva.

- Claro, como el tiempo que ocupas con tu noviecita, dando espectáculos, ¿Ahora quien es el que omitió información? - ¿Cómo mierda lo sabía?

- ¡Ella tiene nombre! - Mi cara hervía. - Y lo que haga junto a ella es de mi incumbencia.

- Pues me importa un bledo tu novia, estás sacrificando mucho por ella. - Dijo mi madre con gran altanería.

- Ella vale la pena. - No sé que quería conseguir mi madre. - ¿Y qué es lo que estoy sacrificando? ¿Ah? - Dije.

- Sacrificas tu carrera. - Dijo firmemente.

- No me vengas con eso, sigo siendo el mismo, hago bien mis labores. - Dije subiendo unos dos peldaños quedando a la par suya.

- Ella es mala influencia, dos reportes de la policía por culpa de ella. - Dijo casi con odio en sus ojos.

- Ni siquiera te has dado el tiempo de conocerla.

- Tampoco me interesa. - Dijo con terquedad.

- Pues, allá tú. Yo seguiré con ella te guste o no, porque la amo y me ama. - Dije dando por terminada la discusión cuando escuché que una voz cansada me llamaba desde la habitación.

- Estás cavando tu propia tumba. - Odiaba cuando mi mamá se ponía de esta forma.

Caminé por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de mi padre, para al fin verlo. ¿Qué tan mal podía estar? Mamá no se veía tan impactada, quizás ya se había acostumbrado. Quizás ella había exagerado las cosas solo para arrebatarme tiempo con Kristen, de solo pensar en esa posibilidad la sangre me hervía más. Victoria también se veía tranquila, excepto Lizzy, bueno a ella todo el afectaba.

- Hijo. - Mi padre tumbado en su cama me saludaba con la mejor sonrisa posible, se veía pálido y decaído, incluso más delgado. - ¿No vienes con tu princesa? - Solté una sonrisa estúpida.

- No, ella está en casa. - Dije gentilmente. - ¿Cómo estás? - Me senté al lado suyo.

- Deberías haber venido con ella, tu madre no se convence. - Dijo mientras tosía.

- Da igual lo que mámá piense. - Dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto. - Lo que importa ahora eres tú. Mamá me llamó por la mañana diciéndome que estabas tan grave que debía venir ahora mismo. Que tenías una neumonía tan severa que te tenía grave a punto de morir y que debía por poco despedirme de ti. - Dije tomando de la mano de mi padre.

- ¿De verdad te dijo eso? Pues, el doctor si me dijo eso, pero el martes. - Dijo aún con esa sonrisa tan gentil. - Pero estoy mejor, te advierto que esto puede ser contagioso.

- Soy fuerte, papá. - Dije. - ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

- No me lo preguntes, Robert, tu madre toma las decisiones aquí y lo sabes.

- De verdad pensé que era muy grave, de verdad me asusté. - Pensaba que perdería a mi padre, mi madre le había puesto un poco de sazón al asunto, ¿Para separarme un rato de Kristen?

- Estoy mejor, hijo, de verdad, puedes estar tranquilo. - Dijo tranquilamente. - Me alegra verte después de todo, Robert.

- Oh, papá. - Me lancé sobre el torso de mi padre, sin él no sería nada de lo que soy, y con solo imaginarme lo que le hubiese pasado una parte de mí moría. Ahora era un niño otra vez, sobre el regazo frágil de mi padre, Kristen tenía razón cuando decía que en el fondo yo era un pequeño de cinco año dejando a flote sus más puros sentimientos. No llevaba ni una hora en la casa de mis padres y ya extrañaba a mi mujer.

- Creo que mi querida Clare te quiso dar un susto o algo por el estilo, tú sabes como es ella, amable pero posesiva por dentro, protege lo que es suyo, quizás es cosa de tiempo que acepte tu nueva relación, hijo. - Dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules brillosos.

- Tienes razón, papá. ¿Y si hacemos algo? - Dije un poco más animado después de escuchar las palabras de apoyo de papá.

- ¿Algo como qué, hijo?

- Una barbacoa o un pase en familia, no sé, algo en que mamá se de el tiempo de conocerla. - Dije.

- Pues nos organizamos y lo hacemos, Robert. Ahora esperemos a que mi influenza pase pronto, no quiero contagiar al mundo con mis microbios. - Dijo papá en tono de humor.

- Convence a mamá. - Dije casi como súplica, si hacíamos algo en familia y junto con mi Kristen, probablemente solo mamá podía abstenerse.

- Lo haré. - Dijo papá mientras tosía sin parar, llenado sus mejillas de rosado y sus ojos de lágrimas.

- Bebe agua. - Le acerqué un vaso de agua que yacía en su velador.

- Gracias, a veces siento que me ahogaré, son como crisis. - Dijo mientras le daba grandes sorbos al líquido.

- ¿Todo bien, cariño? - Era mi madre.

- Sí, solo mi tos compulsiva. - Dijo papá tratando de sentarse, pero su decaimiento era claro para notar que no podía por si solo arrimarse sobre la almohada.

- Te traeré un poco de comida. - Dijo mamá sin mirarme, ¿Seguirá enojada? Probablemente, ella era de esas personas que guardaba la rabia por días.

- ¡Mamá! - Fui tras de ella.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo ella mientras bajábamos las escaleras, ella delante de mi.

- Quiero traer a Kristen para el almuerzo. - Dije.

- Tu padre no está en condiciones para recibir visitas. - Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina ahora.

- Solo la traeré a almorzar, no la quiero dejar sola. - Dije un poco impaciente por su terquedad.

- ¿Acaso dejará de vivir si no estás con ella? - ¡Dios!

- La traeré de todas formas. - Dije saliendo de la cocina golpeando la puerta ya fuer a de sí por su poca disponibilidad, me sacaba de quicio.

Salí de mi antigua casa para manejar de vuelta a mi departamento e ir por Kristen. El tráfico de día domingo estaba agradable, nada de autos por la mañana lo que me permitió estar en menos de quince minutos afuera de mi estancia. Posiblemente, mi amada seguía durmiendo entre las sábanas y sin mí, quería abrazarla ahora ya.

- Hola, nena. - Kristen estaba arropada hasta las narices con la colcha que contorneaba su cuerpo que estaba de lado y dándome la espalda.

- Uhhhhm. - Bostezó dándome su mano pero sin voltear.

- He vuelto por ti, pero veo que estás agotada. - Dije acariciando su suave cabello, como amaba que mi nariz se perdiera en sus mechones y sentir su aroma sobre mí.

- Aham. - Dijo tapándose con la frazada hasta la cabeza. - ¡Rob! - Saltó de la nada sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Me asusté alzándola sobre mis brazos para que cayera sobre mi y ahora arroparla en mis brazos. Desde la primera vez que la abracé, de que la tuve para mí, supe que solo abrazándola podía sentir la seguridad de protegerla completamente.

- ¿Cómo que, qué pasa? Saliste derramando lágrimas dejándome preocupadísima, amor. - Dijo volviendo a sentarse sobre su piernas safándose de mis brazos.

- Creo que exageré, bueno mi madre exageró, papá está con una influenza aguda, está en reposo, se está recuperando. - Dije con un tono apagado.

- Oh, de todas formas igual es grave, amor. - Dijo tomando mi rostro con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Deberías estar con tu padre. - Su preocupación se plasmaba en la arruga de su frente.

- Estoy bien, venía a buscarte para que fuéramos a almorzar a la casa de mis padres. - Ví como Kristen se tensaba. - Saldrá bien, acompáñame.

- Pero tu madre .. - Dijo sin terminar.

- No te preocupes por ella, iremos si o si, amor. - Dije tratando de calmar esa incipiente desesperación que brotaba por sus verdes ojos.

- Está bien, me pondré algo cómodo. - Dijo saliendo de la cama a lo que alcancé a agarrarla de su brazo para lanzarla en contra mío, necesitaba de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? - Dijo refunfuñando, siempre despertarla provocaba esto y amaba desordenarla.

- Solo quiero hacerte cariño un rato, son las once y media, amor, tenemos tiempo. - Dije aprisionándola contra mi pecho.

- Sí, pero nos tardaremos y no quiero malos comentarios de parte de tu madre. - Dijo encarándome.

- Para con eso, Kristen. De verdad sabes que no dejaré que ella te diga algo, ahora háceme cariño. - Dije un poco exasperado. Sabía que a mamá no le agradaba mi novia, y que a Kristen esto le ponía los pelos de punta, pero odiaba que cada vez que hablábamos del tema le diera vueltas y vueltas sabiendo que yo siempre la protegería.

- Lo sé, pero me pone nerviosa, necesito algo así como prepararme psicológicamente, ¿Entiendes? - Dijo mirándome mientras dejaba caer sus mechones sobre mis mejillas.

- Entiendo, pero háceme cariño, ¿Sí? - Dije apretándola más fuertemente.

- Okay. - Ella suspiró acomodándose de tal manera que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho, mientras su pequeña mano se deslizaba por mi cabezo dibujando caminos infinitos.

- Sabes que te amo, ¿Cierto? - Dije mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados para sentir toda aquella sensación que me relajaba.

- Creo que algo sé. - Dijo conteniendo una risita.

- Te amo más de lo que crees, Kristen. Te amo cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche, cada vez más que el día anterior, no sé que sería de mí sin ti, la verdad no sé. - Solté.

- Estarías conmigo de alguna u otra forma, amor. - Dijo deteniendose ahora en mi espalda, dando pequeños rasguñotes que me provocaban cosquillas.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro, el destino.

- ¿Y si, nunca te hubiese visto? ¿Si nunca hubiese viajado a Estados Unidos? ¿Crees que el destino hubiese hecho de las suyas? - Pregunté.

- Creo que sí. - Dijo seguramente bajando hasta quedar a la misma altura, cara a cara. - No me imagino con otra persona que no seas tú, Rob.

- Eso me hace sentir mejor. - A lo que yo respondí ella me besó dulcemente para luego volver a mirarme a los ojos.

- Eres mi bendición. - Dijo como un ángel cayendo del cielo, solo me pude sentir más enternecido que un momento atrás.

- Ay, amor. - La abracé depositando besos pequeños en su frente. Si debía estar agradecido de algo era de que ella había llegado a mi vida, que me hacía sentir completo. No necesita más.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que ir a almorzar a la casa de tus padres? - Kristen dijo entre dientes.

- Sí, ya me comprometí. - No podía fallarles a mis padres, además quería hacerle compañía a mi papá junto con Kristen.

- Está bien, me iré a arreglar. - Dijo sentándose mientras ladeaba su cabello hacia el lado izquierdo dejándolo caer sobre su hombro y su pecho.

- No necesitas arreglarte, te ves hermosa así. - No había nada como el rostro de Kristen recién despertando era la maravilla hecha mujer.

- Mi cara está detestable. - Dijo tapándose su rostro como una niña que se esconde de su más terrible pesadilla.

- Te ves bien, tus ojos se ven espectaculares, de verdad. - Su piel era la porcelana viva, se veía más pura de lo que era.

- Está bien, al menos me lavaré la cara. - Dijo entrando al baño.

Ordené un poco mi destartalado desorden de la habitación y baje por un poco de comida que llenara mi estomago tan poco complaciente.

- Al menos podrías dejar de comer tanto, glotón. - Dijo Kristen bajando por las escaleras. Llevaba unos ceñidos pantalones de tela color crema, ¡Wow! Era la primera vez que la veía con pantalones y yo que pensaba que solo sus vestidos hacían que sus piernas benditas se vieran tan sensuales, pero estos pantalones se adherían tan bien a su piel que mis pantalones ya albergaban un problema dentro de ellos. Su blusa era holgada, y su pelo caía con tanta naturalidad que podía decir que estaba frente a la perfección misma, no podía creer como ella no notaba la belleza que llevaba consigo.

- Lo siento, pero ¡Amo comer! - Dije tratando de olvidar mis perversos pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - Ella se acercaba sacando una de las galletas que había dejado en la mañana cuando desayunamos.

- Nada. - Sonreí por lo bajo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué te ríes? - Era completamente gracioso escuchar el tono de su voz cuando ella no era participe de la broma.

- Me has dejado boquiabierto. - Dije sin mirarla comiendo una tostada un tanto quemada por mi poca destreza en la cocina.

- ¿Qué hice? - Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Tú te ves muy bien con esos pantalones. - Dije con un extraño tono de timidez.

- Ah, son nuevos. - Sonrío. - No es común ver mujeres con pantalones pero me gustan, es bastante cómodo.

- Un día usaré una falda para decir lo mismo de las prendas femeninas, como tu lo haces ahora con las masculinas.

- ¿Y no lo experimentaste cuando eras Claudia? - Ella ahora tomaba las riendas de la broma.

- ¿Buscas molestarme? - Dije tomando de su cintura mientras yo seguía en el taburete sentado.

- No, busco jugar con tu humor. - Dijo dándome de esos besos sugerentes, abalanzándome en contra mío, feliz la recibí.

- Buscas otra cosa .. - Le dije entre dientes.

- No. - Dijo ella mientras me besaba el cuello como si quisiera morderme, como una típica película de vampiro que buscaba el lugar perfecto para enterrar su colmillos.

- Deberíamos irnos. - Dije tratando de pararla, la quería ahora mismo amándonos pero ya eran las doce y debíamos estar en casa de mis padres en poco rato.

- No, solo un rato. - Suplicó.

Mis manos iban en contra de mi cerebro, y ya vagaban por sus curvas que me hacían perder el control, su trasero era presa de mis manos mientras ella comenzaba a besarme con más potencia.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Stewart? - Dije mientras metía mis manos bajo su blusa.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Dijo lamiendo mis labios y mi cuello. - Creo que deberíamos irnos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamé mirándola. - ¿Me dejarás así?

- Eh, sí. - Dijo sonriendo corriendo al baño que estaba en el primer piso.

- ¡Me las pagarás! - Grité.

- Eso veremos. - Kristen siempre me hacía lo mismo y yo caía como un inocente, en el mejor momento me dejaba con las ganas vivas y ardientes.

- Te espero en el auto. - Dije buscando mi abrigo y saliendo para esperarla listo dentro del auto.

.

- ¡Has vuelto! - Lizzy otra vez que me daba la bienvenida con esa alegría pura que la caracterizaba. - Oh, Kristen, ¿Cómo estás? - Mi hermana abrazaba a mi hermana de una manera efusiva.

- Hola. - Dijo mi hermosa curvilínea en los brazos de mi hermana.

- Suéltala, no me dejarás nada para poder abrazarla. - Dije en tono burlón.

- Okay, okay, Don Posesivo. - Dijo mi hermana haciendo una morisqueta que arrugaba su nariz de forma exagerada.

- Ven, vamos. - Lancé mi mano hacia la espalda de Kristen para llevarla al lado mío.

- Ya me quiero devolver a casa, Rob. - Sus manos jugaban una con la otra, ella estaba nerviosa.

- Estás conmigo, estoy aquí, tranquila. - Le dije para que se calmara, se detuvo antes de que entráramos por la puerta y se inclinó para darme un beso en la boca, un dulce y tierno beso.

- Gracias. - Ella agarró mi mano como señal de seguridad.

Dejé que Kristen entrará primero, como el caballero que yo era, pero para mi mala suerte ahí estaba la pesadilla de mi novia. Mamá miraba a Kristen con desaprobación, sus gestos no podían ser más evidentes. Su frágil mano apretó la mía.

- Hola. - Le dije a mi madre para apaciguar esta tensión que se transmitía en su mirada.

- Hola, hijo. ¿Más calmado? - Su falsa simpatía.

- Si, Kristen me viene a acompañar. - Si no era yo él que hacia notar la presencia de mi novia, mamá era capaz de evadirla.

- Ah, que bien. ¿Cómo estás? - La voz de mi madre era dura.

- Bien, ¿Y usted? - Kristen alzó su mano en gesto de saludo.

- Bien, dentro de lo que se puede. - Agh, ¿Podía ser menos evidente mi madre? - El almuerzo estará en media hora.

- Bien, iremos a ver a papá. - Mamá se dio vuelta y Kristen me siguió el paso, estaba callada, quizás aterrada, su pequeña mano sudaba.

- Me odia, Rob, me odia. - Dijo cuando subíamos las escaleras a la par.

- No te odia, solo que es muy prejuiciosa, déjala, no te preocupes, mi vida. - Debía calmar a mi novia, se veía inquieta. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella salía corriendo.

- Por favor, no te alejes de mí. - Dijo llegando al segundo piso.

- Nunca. - Dejé que Kristen entrará a la habitación de papá primero, quizás la hospitalidad innata de mi padre haría que mi novia se sintiera mejor.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que mis ojos ven? - Mi padre ya alababa la belleza que venía de mi mano.

- Hola, Sr. Pattinson. - La dulzura de la mujer que amaba salía a flote. - Se ve fatal.

- Sí, creo que mis defensas no son tan buenas, caí en las garras de estos microbios. - Dijo papá riéndose dentro de lo que podía.

- Así parece. - Dijo Kristen. - Vinimos a hacerle compañía.

- No se preocupen por mí. - Dijo papá.

- A eso vinimos, papá. - Dije sentándome al lado de Kristen pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, acercándolo a mí. Necesitaba siempre tenerla cerca, sentirla mía, porque era mía.

- Disfruten la casa, hoy hace un buen día. - Mi padre era lo más condescendiente, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía nunca era su intención darle preocupaciones a los demás.

- Tendrá que echarnos. - Dijo con esa danzarina voz mi novia.

- Pues hay lugares de esta gran casa que no conoces, querida. - Quizás papá se refería al gran jardín trasero.

- ¿Es cierto, eso? - Preguntó animadamente ella, al fin más tranquila.

- Sí, la habitación de Robert cuando adolescente. - ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad? - Kristen soltó una risa mientras se volteaba para mirarme. - Debes enseñármela.

- Sí, claro. - Dije sarcásticamente.

- Ve a enseñársela ahora, no creo que el almuerzo esté aún listo. - Advirtió mi padre.

Kristen ya estaba de pie frente a mí, más animada de lo normal con querer conocer mi antigua habitación.

- ¿Vamos? - ¿Era mi inocente idea o Kristen llevaba la malicia en sus ojos?

- Está bien.

Mi habitación era la última del pasillo, aislada de las demás porque me gustaba mi espacio, lejano de todos. Ya hacían años que no entraba ahí, había dejado recuerdos e inmadureces ahí.

- ¿Es está? - Kristen señalaba mi "Robert" escrito con crayones sobre la madera de la puerta.

- Sí. - Dije riendo. - Tenía siete años cuando eso pasó y nunca salieron las marcas del crayón azul.

- Es tierno. - Dijo abriendo la puerta, y luego yo la cerré.

- No hay nada muy llamativo acá. - Dije recordando y mirando cada recoveco de mi pequeña guarida dentro de la casa de mis padres.

- ¡Otra guitarra! - Dijo acercándose a mi guitarra de adolescente.

- Sí, es mi afición. - Esa guitarra había sido mi compañera fiel mientras estuve en la universidad. - Te la regalo.

- ¿Qué? - Sus ojos se mostraban perplejos.

- Sí, es tuya.

- No es necesario, Rob. - Dejo la guitarra sobre la cama.

- Si, lo es, es tuya. - Me acerqué para abrazarla y lanzarla en contra de la cama.

- ¡Robert! Tú madre puede subir en cualquier momento. - Kristen se movía desesperada mirando en dirección a la puerta.

- La puerta tiene el seguro puesto, nena. - Sentía que mi cuerpo ansiaba más a Kristen en estos momentos, las ganas crecían al sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío.

- Claro, ahora tu madre me odiará más. - Dijo sin humor alguno. Comencé a besarla a pesar de sus regañadas y golpes sobre mi espalda.

- De verdad, suéltame. - Solo me faltaba que Kristen se enojará ahora.

- Por favor, es solo un rato. - Dije mientras me perdía en su cuello.

- No, nos pueden pillar, mejor vámonos. - Ella aplicó toda su fuerza sobre mí y me apartó. Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta saliendo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡era mi idea o me esquivaba?

- ¡Hey! - Salí atrás suyo antes de llegar a la escalera. - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada. - Dijo evadiéndome otra vez.

- Dime.

- Estoy un tanto intranquila, nerviosa, no sé, tu sabes. - Dijo bajando las escaleras.

- Pero el almuerzo no está listo aún, ¿Para qué bajas?

- Quiero tomar aire.

- Pero … está bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - Sí me decía que no podía ir a escabullirme a un rincón ahora mismo.

- Obvio, no quiero estar sola. - Un alivio caía sobre mí, ella lograba llevarme a distintos estados de ánimo en minutos, esa espontaneidad en ella me hacía volar y volver por ella siempre.

- Vamos afuera. - Dijo encaminándola al jardín delantero de la casa

- Tengo que decirte algo. - Esa frase siempre venía acompañada de algo malo. - No es nada malo, amor. - Probablemente mi cara demostraba terror o quizás qué, por un momento creí que algo malo se avecinaba a nuestra relación.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? - Pregunté mientras yo me sentaba en la banca y ella encima de mí.

- Creo que tú y yo deberíamos cuidarnos. - ¿Ah?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - La miré extrañado, ¿Cuidarnos de qué? Mi inocencia y yo.

- ¡Robert! Sabes a lo que me refiero. - Ella se enrojecía.

- No, no sé a qué te refieres.

- Ay, Rob. Cuando tu y yo, ya sabes, cuando intimamos. - Sus pálidas mejillas tomaban color, me hacía gracia. - Debemos cuidarnos. - Dijo seriamente esta vez.

- ¿Desconfías de mí? - Quizás ella pensaba que yo … Ni en los peores sueños me metería con otra mujer.

- Eres un bobo, lo digo porque puede salir algo con brazitos y piernitas. - Cuando Kristen hablaba en diminutivo me causaba risa, las palabras con cierta ternura en su voz sonaban forzadas pero dulces. - ¡Un bebé, Robert! ¡Un bebé!

- ¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo? - Hice un puchero, el que sabía hacer tan bien.

- Claro que quiero, pero no ahora. - Dijo acariciando mi barba.

- ¿Entonces, cómo piensas en cuidarnos? Nada de preservativos, por favor. - Ella soltó una risotada.

- Ni muerta, iré al ginecólogo en la semana, mi mamá me acompañará.

- Si quieres te acompaño, esto me concierne.

- No, no te preocupes, es cosa de mujeres, de verdad. - Su voz era una alerta.

- Está bien, cualquier cosa me dices, bonita. - Agarré su cintura para inclinarla a mí y besarla, sus labios fríos y tibios a la vez, suaves y de un sabor tan embriagante me llenaban por completo. - Te amo tanto tanto.

- Yo te amo más. - Dijo alejandose de mi impactada cuando escucho la voz de mi madre.

- Pueden pasar a la mesa. - Su voz era cordial pero dura, no había dulzura, solo cortesía por educación de parte de mi madre.

- Gracias. - Kristen se levantó en un dos por tres de mi y fue detrás de ella.

La comida fue tensa, gracias a las atolondradas y efusivas expresiones de Lizzy todo fue mejor, dentro de lo que podía llamarse mejor, mi madre atormentó a Kristen durante toda la comida con indirectas, conclusiones y demases que tenían a mi amada al borde del pánico, no sé cómo podía aguantar. Intenté muchísimas veces de parar a mi madre pero era en vano, solo cambiaba el tema pero al rato volvía a lanzar las balas.

- Y bueno, hijo, ¿No te dijeron nada por hacer espectáculos en la vía pública? - Esto se pondría mal.

- No, ¿Lizzy me alcanzas el aderezo? - Intentaba llevar la atención a otro lugar, pero mi madre era una rival difícil de derrivar. Kristen seguía callada al lado mío dándome algunos golpecitos con su pie, dándome a entender que quería partir lo antes posible de aquí.

- No me evadas el tema, Robert. - ¡Dios! - No puedes andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas indecorosas en la vía pública, que falta de pudor, hijo. ¡Que indecencia! Tu padre no sabe, gracias a Dios.

- Sí, sabe. - Algo le comenté en la mañana para animarle el día, él solo se rió y fui víctima de sus burlas, pero nada más. Él decía que yo merecía vivir y experimentar lo que sea, era joven y necesitaba hacerlo, y si estaba con una chica que amaba tanto no había nada malo en el asunto.

- Por Dios, no lo entiendo. Deberías aprender que esas cosas no se hacen. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño, sus cejas cada vez estaban más cerca de la otra.

- Es mi vida, hago lo que quiero y con quien quiero, Kristen es mi novia, además somos adultos.

- Haces lo que quieres pero no te das cuenta que esto influye en tu carrera como militar. - Dijo golpeando la mesa, ya no era un niño para obedecer a sus caprichos.

- No te metas en mis asuntos. - Está vez fui yo el que elevé la voz.

- No sigan. - Dijo Lizzy.

- No. - Dije en dirección a Lizzy. - Mamá, debes entender que ya no manejas mi vida, me mantengo por mis propios medios, no debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago. - Mi intrepidez causo asombro en mi madre, pero claro esto no quedaría solo aquí.

- Entonces por lo menos enseñale a tu noviecita a que no se comporte como una zorra en la vía pública. - Esto había llegado al límite, Kristen se levantó de la mesa más que indignada corriendo a la puerta principal.

- ¡Kristen! - Lizzy amablemente salió detrás de ella, me dio una mirada con la que sabía que mi novia estaría bien en manos de mi hermana.

- No vuelvas a tratar a mi novia de esa manera. Ella tiene nombre, ¿Lo entiendes? ¿O no te cabe en la cabeza? Ella no es ninguna mujerzuela para que la trates así, ella es la mujer que amo y te guste o no estaré con ella siempre, ¡Siempre! Y si la idea no te gusta, pues bien, no tengo más que decir adiós. No volveré a poner un pie en esta casa hasta que te des el tiempo de disculparte con Kristen. - Los ojos de mi madre se endurecían y ardían de rabia, al igual que los míos. Supongo que de ella heredé todo esto.

- No puedo creer que hayas perdido tanto la cabeza por una mocosa, ni siquiera es británica.

- Qué estupidez, eso no tiene ninguna importancia.

Me marché sin mirarla ni despedirme, subí al cuarto de mi padre para despedirme de él y al mismo tiempo despedirme de parte de Kristen que sabía no volvería a entrar en esta casa ni a la fuerza. Le expliqué a mi padre que lo llamaría y que ahí podríamos conversas todo lo ocurrido, ahora quería ir donde mi mujer y consolarla.

- Está dentro de tu auto, lo siento, Rob. - Dijo Lizzy dándome un abrazo, de esos que proyectan ese amor único entre hermanos.

- Gracias por calmarla, Lizzy. - Dije enterrando mi cara en su cabello largo. - Te llamaré.

- No te preocupes, hermanito. Ve a donde Kristen, ella te necesita ahora y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. - Se apartó de mí y me lanzó un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias. - Terminé de despedirme y corrí al auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y ahí estaba ella, hecha un capullo mientras lloraba.

- Te lo dije, me odia y no sé por qué. Yo solamente te quiero hacer feliz, no le he hecho daño a nadie. - Dijo aún enterrada en sí misma, la corrí un poco dentro del asiento y me senté dentro de lo que alcanzaba.

- No llores, mi amor, no vale la pena. - La abracé dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre mi camisa.

- Ella me humilló durante toda la comida, Rob. - Dijo con su voz cada vez más débil. - Me llamó zorra.

- Sabes que no lo eres, sabes que ella no te conoce como yo, no volveremos acá, mi vida, no hay que preocuparse por nada. - Dije tratando de calmarla mientras sollozaba sin parar. - Amor, sabes que te amo, no necesitamos de nadie más, nos tenemos el uno al otro, que los demás piensen lo que quieran y si ella no te acepta, pues al carajo. Algún abrirá los ojos por sí sola, y nosotros solo les demostraremos al mundo que nos amamos y que eso es lo que importa. - Ella me miró con sus verdosos ojos llenos de lágrimitas.

- Solo eso necesito escuchar cada día para sentirme mejor. - Dijo voliendo a acunarse en pecho. - Y salir de aquí por favor.

- Sí, nos vamos. - La acomodé dentro de su asiento y corrí al volante para salir lo antes posible de la casa de mis padres. Teníamos que olvidar este episodio.

.

El sol llegaba imponente sobre nuestros cuerpos cuando ya daban las cinco de la tarde, las partículas de polvo se dejaban ver en los rayos que entraban por la ventana entregándonos el poco calor que otorgaban en pleno invierno, hoy estaba siendo un hermoso día, pero ella y yo sabíamos que la mañana había sido desastrosa en casa de mis padres. Habíamos llegado a tomar una siesta, Kristen seguía placidamente dormida, su respiración era profunda y su cuerpo se encontraba relajado por completo. Quería despertarla, pero su semblante te veía tan descansado mientras dormía que me sentiría un delincuente robando su tranquilidad. Esperé unos minutos por si el sueño volvía a caer sobre mí, o si la hermosa mujer que estaba al lado mío se despertaba en algún momento.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Su voz apareció dentro del silencio. Yo ya iba en la oveja número ciento dieciséis, esperando a quedarme dormido, viejo método.

- Las cinco y media, la hora del té ya se nos pasó. - Kristen siempre se burlaba por mi exactitud en la hora del té, no había nada que interrumpiera para mí ese labor en el día. Hoy lo habíamos pasad por alto.

- Es tarde, debo volver a casa. - Dijo moviéndose entre las sábanas para acercarse a mí.

- Te llevo. - Dije tomando mi reloj de mano para colocármelo y vestirme.

- Sí, pero en un rato más. - Su mano contorneo mi cintura y me abrazó.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, un poco mejor. Tendré que extirparme la parte de cerebro que me recuerda la escena con tu madre. - Dijo en un tono de humor y sarcasmo.

- Será lo mejor, que lo olvides.

Ella me besó de improviso, no alcancé a percatarme de su cercanía cuando ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos, ambos debíamos olvidar la fea circunstancia de la mañana, y sabíamos que un simple beso nos transportaba a otros lugares que nos albergaba dentro de una burbuja en la que solo cabíamos los dos. Su cuerpo se ubicó sobre mí, aplastándome y quemándome con su calor. Su piel arropada solo por sus bragas y una camiseta dejaba al descubierto su completa textura, los rayos del sol se depositaban en su piel marmórea. Las líneas de su cuerpo eran talladas con la punta de mis dedos, viajar entre ellas era perderse, como siempre. Su suavidad explotaba en la palma de mis manos la electricidad necesaria para seguir acariciando más y más, con firmeza y posesividad. Nuestros besos seguían el ritmo de sus caricias en mi cabello, en mi cuello y en mi pecho, su lengua jugaba con la mía batallando segundo a segundo por un premio que ambos buscábamos encontrar en cualquier momento, el placer.

Siempre el placer fue algo banal para mí, tocar, tocar y explotar, sentir la sensación en el cuerpo y listo, nada fuera de lo normal. Era una buena sensación, pero no me llenaba. Pero con Kristen esto se volvía adictivo, ya no era algo superficial y ligero como solo obtener mi placer propio, ahora se trataba de ella y yo, de hacerla sentir bien, de hacernos sentir bien juntos, unirnos era lo más sagrado que había porque la amaba más de lo que un simple mortal podía imaginar.

Desvestirnos siempre era encantadoramente sabroso, ver como cada parte de su cuerpo de a poco iba quedando a la vista de mis ojos era más que maravilloso, era único. Su belleza no la pude encontrar nunca antes, porque solamente ella la poseía, su cuerpo estaba hecho para albergarse en el mío, estaba hecha para ser amado con la más fina de las técnicas, con un pétalo encima suyo. Dañarla era un pecado, amarla era la virtud misma de la vida.

- Hazme el amor. - Susurró en mi oído.

- Todas las veces que quieras. - Y solo me entregué, su cuerpo y el mío actuaban por si solos, porque se amaban, nos amábamos de la manera más pura que habitaba en este planeta.

Simplemente y únicamente, la amaba, siempre la amaría.

* * *

**¡AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! De verdad debo agradecerles enormemente la gran espera, la Universidad y los horarios no me dejan tiempo por ahora para escribir, y las tareas y cosas por el estilo se llevan mi inspiración, pero he aquí nuevo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, el final para mí fue lo mejor, Robert describiendo con detalle lo que siente al amar a Kristen es sadfghjk ustedes saben, dejes sus comentarios, y muchas pero muchas gracias como siempre, un beso y un abrazo, Mary :)**


	8. Essence

**American Woman, English Man**

8th.

_Essence_

Mi paraíso era Robert, él, su amor y su bendita forma de tratarme, la manera en que me hacía sentir tan mujer. Su brazo caía pesado sobre la curva de mi cintura mientras nos mirábamos sin parar, sus azules ojos chocaban con mis verdes orbes mezclándose en el aire, a ratos me desplegaba una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que me hacía suspirar hasta quedar sin aire. Sus ojos caían del sueño cuando recién daban las seis de la tarde, acaricié su rostro de lado a lado, para que se relajara y durmiera un tantito.

- No me voy a quedar dormido. - Rob ya cerraba los ojos a regañadientes, como un niño que intenta a duras penas lograr estar despierto en una velada.

- Lo harás, pequeño. Descansa una hora que sea, yo iré a ducharme. - Quité su brazo de mi cintura para salir de la cama.

- ¡No!, no te vayas, quédate hasta que me quede dormido, ¿Sí?. - Robert se veía igual que un gatito remolón cubierto por la colcha y enterrado en la almohada. Una ternura que mis brazos querían apretar.

Su fotografía de pequeño en el triciclo venía a mi mente, y asimismo, pensaba que algún día tendríamos muchos de esos retoños rubios corriendo por la sala. Serían la copia viva de él, podía asegurarlo.

- Bueno, amor. - Volví a recostarme al lado suyo mientras acariciaba su brazo y entrelazaba mis dedos. Los rayos que entraban por la ventana hacían que mi anillo dorado brillara más, haciéndome recordar la noche en que Robert prometió amarme por siempre, uniéndonos de forma tan significativa.

- Te amo, Stewart. - Sus ojos seguían cerrados y su voz sonaba más apagada.

- Y yo a ti, Pattinson. - Con mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos apoyados en su abdomen, me acerqué a darle un pequeño beso, Rob sonrió pero aún con los ojos cerrados.

Me quedé al lado de él, encajando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, ¡Oh su aroma! Lo mejor que podían sentir mis narices, cerré los ojos imitando su actuar, pensando mientras el ritmo de su respiración levantaba y bajaba mi cabeza.

Me quedé pensando en lo agotador que había sido, mentalmente, este día. Robert salía disparado de casa por la mala noticia proveniente de su madre, luego volvía por mí para tener un ameno almuerzo para terminar siendo humillada por su progenitora. Por suerte ahí estaba él, el mismo hombre que ahora respiraba pesadamente al lado mío, que ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. De no ser por Rob que me defendió y consoló hubiera terminado más desolada de lo que me sentí al salir de aquella casa. Nadie comprendería jamás lo mucho que lo amaba, lo que era capaz de hacer por él, nadie podía sentir como yo, y por supuesto, la última persona en intentar comprender mis sentimientos, era ella, Clare.

Salí del regazo de Robert y fui directo a la ducha buscando todo con el mayor silencio para que mi hombre no se despertara. Me duche rápido, ya daban las siete de la tarde y debía volver a mi casa, ansiaba vivir con Rob pero no era bueno apresurar las cosas, estábamos bien así. Salí a la habitación y Rob ya no estaba en la cama, miré a todas partes y nada de él. Baje casi tropezando en las escaleras, y mi mirada buscó en cada rincón hasta encontrarlo en la puerta leyendo una carta.

- Esto es malo, Kristen. - Mis pasos sonoros en contra del tapete dieron la alerta de que estaba en la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Me acerqué.

- En un mes más empieza todo, la tropa parte a la guerra. - Mi cuerpo se disminuyó en milésimas de segundos, me sentía frágil con los pensamientos que rondaban, Robert lejos de mí luchando en la guerra, herido o muerto.

- No, Rob. - Me lancé a sus brazos con fuerza, no quería que esto pasara, en el fondo detestaba que el amor de mi vida fuera un soldado dispuesto a morir en la guerra por defender sus tierras. O yo era la egoísta que lo quería solo para mí.

- Pensé que sería en más tiempo, mi amor. Estoy completamente tan impactado como tú. - Dijo abrazándome con un brazo mientras en la otra mano mantenía el papel blanco con el membrete del Ejercito de Inglaterra.

- No, no, no. - Dije en contra de su pecho.

- Tranquila, mi amor. - Un beso suyo se depositó en mi frente. - Tendremos que aprovechar este tiempo que queda, disfrutarlo más que antes.

- Suena como si no nos volviéramos a ver más, Robert. - Lo miré para notar el pánico que poseía su rostro, se veía mal, muy mal. - Tendremos que tener fe, amor. - Volví a abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo un poco, su semblante me daba a entender que él temía más que yo, que la incertidumbre era clara, él temía morir y que nuestro amor muriera con él.

- Mi amor, tengo miedo. - Era fuerte por fuera pero débil por dentro, temía como cualquier mortal con miedo encima, solo lo consolé.

- También, pero saldremos de esto, lucharás y volverás vivo, lo sé, porque eres fuerte.

- Ahora me siento frágil, más que en cualquier otra ocasión. - Sus ojitos se debilitaban lanzando pequeñas lágrimas que se perdían en su barba.

- Ay no, mi vida. -Verlo llorar me partía el alma, no podía verlo así. - Todo estará bien, te lo puedo asegurar. - Mi proposición era incierta, pero debía calmarlo de alguna forma.

- Eso espero, Kristen. Que todo salga bien. - Me besó buscando seguridad. - Sin ti no tendría razón para vivir, y sé que en el campo de batalla la tendré.

- Sí, Rob, soy tu razón y tu la mía. - Lo besé nuevamente mientras sobaba su espalda desnuda.

- ¿Te voy a dejar a casa? - Volvió en sí dentro de lo que podía.

- Sí, por favor, pero abrígate. - Le reproché tratando de sacar por un rato la guerra.

- Sí, amor. - Su caminar fue lento, muy desganado luego de tan atemorizante noticia. Me quedé con la carta en la mano, cada partícula de este papel gritaba dolor, gritaba el fin de nuestra relación, claro, pensando de una forma pesimista.

"Departamento de Defensa Inglesa

Ejercito del Reino Unido

Londres

A fecha de 15 de agosto de 1940, se informa al Sargento Robert Thomas Pattinson, que sus labores serán requeridas en campo de batalla en un plazo de dos meses en las Bahías Inglesas a contar del 10 de septiembre. Se sugiere entrenamiento de medio día durante el último mes de receso.

Sin otro particular,

General Clark A. Stevens."

Precisa y sencilla, cruda y frágil, todo a la vez disparaba en contra de mi pecho desde el papel. Dos meses sin Robert era vivir en el infierno. Debía demostrarle fortaleza a Rob, no podía flaquear ahora que debía apoyarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, por más que en el fondo la incertidumbre y la angustia cayeran sobre mi espalda como una pesada cruz, debía ser fuerte, por él.

- ¿Así que dos meses? - Dije cuando él bajaba lentamente por las escaleras mirando con la misma cara de terror al leer la nueva novedad.

- Sí, olvidemos esto, ¿Sí? - Rob me quitó de un tirón el papel de las manos. - No quiero que lo leas una y otra vez y te tortures.

- Me compete leer esa carta, soy tu novia, no una desconocida. - Comprendía la intención de Robert de que yo no leyera la carta, pero esto me incumbía demasiado.

- Bueno, ya, si tienes razón, solo que no quiero que te angusties más. - Dejó la carta encima de la mesita y tomo mis dos manos para enlazarlas con sus grandes dedos. - Solo necesito que por este mes lo olvidemos, solo olvidémoslo.

- Será difícil con esto de tener una cuenta regresiva, Rob, pero lo intentaré por ti. - Mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo como un imán, atraídos por un espontáneo abrazo en el que nos demostrábamos que estaríamos juntos ante cualquier adversidad.

- Tranquila. - Un beso casto cayó sobre mi frente. - ¿Vamos?

- Sí. - Su mano continuó tomando la mía mientras que yo alzaba mi bolso y abrigo con mi brazo libre.

Salimos del departamento y olvidamos esa carta, olvidamos el mes que nos quedaba, hicimos un borrón en nuestras mentes. Robert había tomado el camino largo, lo que nos permitió conversar más mientras íbamos rumbo a mi casa. El fin de semana a pesar de todo lo malo, que claro, incluía a Clare, había sido maravilloso en el fondo, lo importante es que estaba con él y que nuestro amor se hacía fuerte. Las sensaciones vividas estos días no se comparaban con nada que hubiese vivido antes de conocer a Rob.

- Esta semana saldré temprano. - Él me lo recordó cuando yo le daba vuelta a la llave en la puerta.

- Hay días en que salgo tardísimo, Rob, pero mañana podemos almorzar juntos, claro, si es que quieres. - Tomé el cuello de su abrigo para acercarlo a mí.

- Claro que quiero. - Su sonrisa torcida salía a flote haciéndome suspirar como una tonta. Roce sutilmente su labios, a lo que su lengua comenzaba a buscar lo mía.

- ¡Robert! - La incesante voz de mi hermano Taylor interrumpió nuestro beso de despedida.

- ¡Taylor! - Mi hermano abrazó con hospitalidad a mi Robert, al menos en mi familia podía sentirme tranquila. - ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó Rob a Taylor que andaba tan bien vestido ¿Mi hermano vestido tan bien? Algo sucedía.

- Bien, muy bien. - Taylor se veía demasiado sonriente, seguramente me estaba perdiendo de algo, y eso solo se debía a pasar todo el fin de semana con Robert. - ¿Y tú? ¿Te quedas para la cena? - Robert me miró como buscando mi aprobación.

- Debes estar descansado para mañana, mi amor. - La invitación de Taylor era buena, pero sabía que Rob debía descansar para entrenar temprano por la mañana.

- Puedo quedarme un rato, no creo que tarde mucho, ¿O, no Taylor? - Rob había tomado mi afirmación como una negativa a que se quedara, pero no era eso, yo pensaba en su bienestar, de que al día siguiente estaría cansado si se quedaba hasta tarde en mi casa.

- Claro, pasen por favor. - Deje que Taylor entrara para seguirle y aprovechar de preguntar.

- ¿Por qué vistes tan formal? - ¡Wow! Mi hermano lleva perfume, ¿Qué pasaba?

- Invité a mi novia a casa, debo darle una buena impresión, ¿No crees? Tu sabes de esto. - ¿Novia? ¿En qué momento? ¡Rayos! Debía pasar más tiempo con mi familia, pero Robert se iría pronto, ¡Jesucristo! Debería organizarme para compartir con familia y novio.

- ¿Y recién me vienes a contar? - Me sentía un poco enfadada.

- Ni siquiera pasas tiempo en casa, Kristen. - El también sonaba malhumorado.

- Lo siento. - Dije palmeando su hombro.

- No te preocupes, hermanita, solo bromeo. Sabes que estoy feliz por ti y por tu noviazgo, te hacía falta volver a vivir. - Ambos caminábamos a la sala, Robert se me había perdido de la vista.

Reí al sentirme aliviada, ahora merecía conocer a mi ¿Cuñada? … y encontrarme con mi Robert que quizás ya estaba con mis padres en la sala.

Saludé a mis padres y mis hermanos, Taylor se unía a su novia que miraba descaradamente a Robert, por un momento la entendí, nadie podría resistirse a mirarlo, pero luego su ojos se clavaban con insistencia sobre mi novio, quise golpearla.

- Soy Lily. - Ella accedió a saludarme luego de notar mi cara de disgusto.

- Hola, soy Kristen, hermana menor de Taylor. - Dije con la mejor cara posible.

- Sí, él me ha hablado mucho de ti. - Su voz chillona me hartaba, siguiendo con el hecho de que miraba a Robert mientras me hablaba. Agarré la mano de Robert con propiedad, él era mío.

- Me imagino. - Dije acercándome al cuerpo de Rob, este me abrazó. Quizás también sentía la mirad examinadora de Lily.

- ¿Ustedes son novios, cierto? - Ah, pero obvio.

- Sí, lo somos. - Dijo Robert, eso se sintió bien.

- Lucen bien. - Al fin sus ojos violeta se clavaban en los míos.

- Nos disculpas. - Tomé a Robert por el brazo y lo llevé a un rincón.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quería alejarte de esa víbora. - Mis mejillas hervían, pero de enojada no de vergüenza como solía suceder. Robert se reía a costa de mi actitud, por mis celos.

- ¿Y tu crees que me importa si me mira? Sabes que me importas tú, Kristen. - Dijo aún riéndose. - Pero me encanta verte celosa.

- Claro, ahora búrlate de mí. - Yo parecía una niña pequeña rabeando.

- Eres mi celosa favorita. - Okay, ahora era una celosa empedernida.

Nos quedamos sentados en el sofá mientras la conversación era cálida y agradable junto a mis padres, instintivamente me acurruqué en el hombro de Robert quien me recibió con afecto. Lily no volvió a mirar a Rob durante la platica, y menos mal que no lo hizo. Era capaz de comérmela viva si seguía comiéndose con la mirada a mi novio. Robert bostezaba cada cierto rato, sabía que estaba cansado y que debía descansar.

- Te ves exhausto, Robert. - Mi padre también notaba el cansancio de Rob.

- Sí, un poco, pero estoy bien, no se preocupe. - Rob bebió un poco de whisky como si de alguna forma eso le ayudara a estar más despierto.

- Muchacho, no me vengas con cosas, podrías quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes. - Mi padre nunca dejaría de ser amable con los demás, de cierta manera se parecía a Richard, quizás la época o la crianza que recibieron los hacían hacer puros y gratos con las personas que los rodeaban.

- No quiero molestar, de verdad, creo que ya me iré. - Prefería que Robert accediera al favor de mi padre a que se fuera. - Además no tengo ropa acá y debo partir temprano.

- Pero papá te puede prestar algo, ¿Cierto, papá? - Mi entusiasmo era evidente, ¿Qué Rob se fuera habiendo la posibilidad que se quedará? Pues lucharía contra la terquedad de Robert con no causarle molestias a alguien.

- No puedo abusar de esas forma, Kristen. - Eso lo dijo más para mí que a los demás.

- Él se queda. - Dijo mamá. - Mírate, Robert, te ves pésimamente agotado.

La mirada de Cameron me intimidaba y su risa picarona me hacía creer que él pensaba que Rob estaba cansado a causa mía. Le devolví un ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ves? - Dije ganadora al ver que mamá también apoyaba a que se quedara. Además no me lo imaginaba manejando de vuelta a su departamento así de mal.

- Tu cállate, pagarás por esto. - Dijo en mi oído, alguna parte de mí se encendió. - Muchas gracias, de verdad. - Le dijo a mi padre que volvía a tomar las riendas de la conversación hostigando a Lily con preguntas.

- Iré a arreglar la habitación. - Mamá se encaminó por las escaleras.

- Rob, te ves pálido. - Sus mejillas no tenían ni las más mínima pizca de sangre fluyendo. La nieve era lo más similar a su rostro.

- Hace un rato ya me siento raro, ¿Me veo muy mal? - Dijo tocándose la frente.

- Sí, tus ojeras se marcan mucho, amor. - Su frente sudaba levemente, era posible que Rob tuviese fiebre. - Ven, te tomaré la temperatura.

- ¿Todo bien? - Papá con una copa en mano nos interrumpió en el camino.

- No, Rob se siente mal, míralo. - papá tocaba su la frente de mi novio que cada vez sudaba más.

- Creo que me agriparé. - La voz de Robert era débil.

- ¡Por Dios, muchacho, estás hirviendo! - Estaba en lo cierto.

- Lo llevaré a la habitación. - Dije cargándolo del hombro con mi poca fuerza.

- Sí, cualquier cosa me avisas.

- Sí, papá. - Asentí.

- Me duele el pecho, Kristen. - Me estaba asustando.

- Solo unos pasos más, amor y podrás recostarte. - Dije avanzando con dificultad por el peso de Rob. - Tiéndete. - Al fin lo dejaba en la cama, los brazos me quedaron más débiles como si hubiera cargado sacos y sacos de harina.

Corrí al tocador a buscar mi termómetro que estaba en el botiquín, aproveché de llevar una pequeña caldera con agua para humedecer paños. Al fin y al cabo, Robert debía quedarse en mi casa, no podía dejarlo solo, debía ser su enfermera en esta ocasión.

- Voy a quitarte la camisa, estás hirviendo, amor. - Toda su piel estaba caliente, quemaba, me preocupaba lo que podía estar atacando a su organismo.

- Te estoy molestando, lo sé. - Dijo más débil que nunca, colaborando muy poco al levantar su brazos.

- Claro que no, debo cuidarte. - Dije quitando su camisa.

- No debo enfermarme. - Dijo mientras yo levantaba su brazo para poder medir su temperatura.

- Nadie decide eso, amor. Ahora quédate tranquilo. - Volvió a abrir sus ojos que estaba rojos, mientras esperábamos el resultado del termómetro sobaba su mejilla húmeda.

- ¿Me veo fatal, cierto? - Dijo tratando de sonreír, su decaimiento con suerte lo dejaba respirar.

- Digamos que sí, pero no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré. - Soné convincente.

Tomé el termómetro y vaya sí que estaba afiebrado, la marca de mercurio se situaba en el número cuarenta, estaba muy mal mi Robert, cuarenta grados de fiebre era una mala señal.

- Tienes cuarenta. - Humedecí los paños en el agua fría y esparcí la tela por su rostro, su cuello y su pecho.

- Maldición, no podré ir mañana a la base. - Dijo cuando sus párpados volvían a esconder sus brillosos ojos.

- Ni soñar, no puedes ir. Te quedarás acá, hasta que mejores. - Añadí.

- No me queda de otra. - Rob comenzaba a estornudar, igual que su padre el otro día. ¿Se había contagiado? Al parecer eso era lo más acertado. Pobre de mi hombre.

- ¿Quieres dormir? Quizás así la fiebre baja, buscaré paracetamol. - Mañana sería bueno llamar al doctor. Lo que menos quería es que Rob estuviese enfermo, no podía verlo tan frágil.

- Sí. - Dijo sin ánimos. Decidí apagar la luz y dejarlo a oscuras, con la colcha a medio cuerpo y uno de los paños en su cabeza.

Busqué a mi madre que estaba tan encantadora conversando con Lily, me acerqué y claro, la mirada de esta fue de mucha desaprobación. Mis ojos apuntaron de la misma manera, la tipa no me caía para nada bien, de lo poco y nada que habíamos conversado, no sacaba nada bueno: miradas despectivas, altaneras, falsa amabilidad y por supuesto, miraba a mi novio como una presa.

- Mamá, ¿Sabes donde esta el paracetamol? - Tomé el brazo de mi madre como para alejarla de Lily.

- ¿Alguien está enfermo? - Ella alcanzó a escucharme y respondió ávidamente antes de que mi madre lo hiciera.

- Mi novio. - Dije sin importancia, no necesitaba de su ayuda.

- Están en la última gaveta de mueble de cocina, hija. - Dijo mamá sobando cariñosamente mi hombro.

- Pobre de él. - ¿Por qué no te vas a cuidar a mi hermano, mejor?, pensé.

- ¿Y Taylor? - Pregunté.

- Está ordenando unas cosas en su habitación. - Dijo mamá.

- ¿Podría subir? - Lily preguntó de inmediato.

- Eres visita, las habitaciones son privadas. - Dije un poco a la defensiva.

- Kristen, es la novia de tu hermano … - Murmuró mi madre. - Robert también es visita.

¡Rayos!

- Bien, iré por el paracetamol. - La mirada de Lily era de ganadora, yo preferí ir a la cocina cuando oí que mamá le daba las indicaciones de cómo llegar al cuarto de Taylor.

Esperaba no se metiera en la habitación de Robert, los pocos minutos con ella me hacían saber con seguridad que ella era una arpía.

- ¡Oye! - Dana estaba en la cocina, comiendo quién sabe qué en un rincón. Una mala costumbre que él tenía desde niño.

- ¿Qué? - Dije buscando el paracetamol golpeando los cajones.

- ¡Cálmate! Pareces una bestia. - Yo seguía buscando el medicamento.

- Lo sé, esa chica no me da buena vibra. - Dije cuando al fin encontraba al fondo del último cajón el paracetamol dentro de un frasco anaranjado.

- No sé, me da igual. - Dijo con la boca llena, llena de algo verde. - ¿Estás celosa?

- ¿Celosa? ¡Por favor, Dana! - Me quejé con sumo sarcasmo, ¿Yo celosa? Era lo último que me podía pasar.

- Sí, de Taylor. - Yo pensaba que se refería a Robert. Hice un gesto con mi boca para que el siguiera parloteando.

- Siempre has sido cercana a él y que ahora haya llegado una chica a su lado y además no te haya contado, pues no sé, te enoja, te pone celosa. - ¿Celosa de mi hermano? Bah.

- Nada que ver, al contrario, ella miraba mucho a Robert. - La muy víbora.

- Todas miran a Robert, Kristen. - Ah, su forma de decirlo era tan obvia que me disgustaba más. Quizás mantener a Rob dentro de una habitación, en un rincón, amarrado fuera de la faz de los ojos de mujeres sería lo mejor.

- Sí tu objetivo es sacarme de quicio, te aviso que lo estás logrando. - Dije más ceñuda que nunca. - ¿Qué comes? - Cambié el tema. Los celos y yo no éramos buena dupla.

- Es helado, me lo como por adelantado. - Rió mientras sacabas más helado de pistacho del envase.

- Verte comer cosas dulces no es ninguna novedad. - Dije.

- Oye, Rob me dijo algo de que si había posibilidad de que entrara a la milicia. - Lo que menos quería escuchar era el asunto de la guerra.

- ¿Sí? No quiero hablar de eso, Dana, de verdad. - Dije golpeando el frasquito de paracetamol en la mesa. - Hoy le avisaron que en un mes más se va, y … - Cerré los ojos evitando que mis lágrimas salieran de golpe. - Solo no quiero tocar el tema.

- Oh. - Se alarmó. - Tranquila, no creo que sea tan malo, hermana.

- Eso espero, pero por favor, no toquemos el tema. - Dije bajito, poco perceptible. El hilo de voz en cualquier momento desaparecía por el nudo en mi garganta.

- Está bien. - Dijo comiendo más.

Fui directo a ver a Robert, el medicamento bajaría un poco la fiebre con seguridad y lo haría sentir mejor. Llegué a la puerta y extrañamente estaba abierta, siendo que la había dejado cerrada. Entré y Lily estaba sentada en la cama junto a Rob, ella no me sintió porque siguió hablándole a m novio que estaba casi delirando con la fiebre.

- Mira las vueltas de la vida, Robert, ¡No me hagas el quite! Sé que me estás escuchando y sé que me reconociste en la sala, no te hagas el imbecil. - Ella tomaba fuertemente el brazo de Robert, más bien lo agarraba con fuerza como si lo amenazara.

- Déjame. - Dijo levemente él.

Seguí escuchando.

- Te he estado buscando por cielo mar y tierra, ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que la vida sea justa y te vuelva a ver. - ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo? Primero, se conocían y Robert me lo había ocultado. Segundo, algo habían tenido, no veía la razón para que ella actuara de tal manera, como una despechada.

Seguí casi sin respirar junto a la puerta, y traté de que mi pequeña ira no creciera.

- Mi hermana terminó mal por ti, tu la hiciste caer en lo más profundo. - ¿Su hermana? ¿La ex novia de Robert? Quizás eso era. ¿Pero vengarse? Ella era la que le había hecho daño a mi pequeño gran hombre. Quise entrar pero sentía que había más información de por medio.

- Yo no tuve que ver en nada. - Dijo un poco más claro Robert.

- ¿No? Ella se suicidó, porque te amaba y la rechazaste. - ¿Qué? Algo más que mi novio me había ocultado ¿Por qué? Me sentía mal.

- ¿Qué? - Él se oía asombrado, por lo tanto, no sabía que ella había preferido tomar otros rumbos.

Esto se ponía color de hormiga.

- Sí, hace un par de meses. Ella dejó una carta y te nombraba a ti. - Dios, esto era de película, de esas criminalísticas, de detective, de muertes pasionales.

- Esto es una broma, estoy seguro. - Su voz seguía siendo poco clara con el decaimiento propio que con llevaba una fiebre.

- No, nunca jugaría con la muerte de alguien, menos con la de mi hermana. - Ella era muy errática en lo que decía. Era cierto, su hermana había muerto por angustia.

Si Robert me abandonase haría lo mismo, ¿Sí? No, solo lucharía por él, porque una vida sin él no era vida.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? - Entré tétricamente, tan de repente que era obvio que escuchaba a hurtadillas.

- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. - Dijo mirándome con sus ojos violeta.

- Es de peor educación molestar a un enfermo, ¿Puedes retirarte? - Fui firme.

- Me voy, ya dije lo que tenía que decirle a este bastardo. - Ella hizo un gesto asqueado hacia él.

- Ubícate. - Dije en tono amenazante.

- ¿Ubicarme? Él debería hacerlo, él es el culpable de todo, hállate como responsable.

- Yo no soy responsable de nada, y él tampoco. Ellos terminaron hace bastante tiempo, quizás ella tenía otras razones para hacer lo que hizo con su vida. - Soné tranquila, defender lo mío era lo justo.

- ¿Entonces por qué en esta carta mi hermana lo nombra? ¿Ah? - Me entregó un papel arrugado, lo recibí para apuñarlo en mi mano.

- Quizás lo amaba aún, pero no fue la razón.

- Él la llevó a lo peor, niñita. Él tuvo la culpa y lo pagará. Ya verás que tengo formas de vengarme, formas que van más allá de lo racional, de lo tangible y creíble. - Esta era lunática o qué.

- Okay, okay, vete, tengo a un enfermo que cuidar. - Cerré la puerta de golpe en su nariz. Poco me importaba si la había lastimado u ofendido.

Volví en sí, ¡El paracetamol! Ayudé a Robert a sentarse, su peso era más pesado de lo normal, me costó trabajo sentarlo con mis propias fuerzas. Le dí ambas pastillas y le ofrecí un vaso de agua, él dejo su cabeza apoyada en la pared, mientras yo seguía en lo mío, restregar y restregar paños fríos.

- ¿Oíste eso, cierto? - No habíamos hablado nada desde que deje que se tragara las pastillas.

- Ah, sí. - Dije mientras mi mano junto con el paño se perdía en su pecho.

- No puedo creerlo. - Se veía mal, además de lo físico, la noticia lo había tocado profundo.

- Me imagino, amor, pero no eres culpable. - Tomé su mano y deje que nuestra unión depositará en mi pierna.

- No sé, ¿Y si de verdad lo hizo porque yo la rechace? - A él le gustaba cargar con la culpa, pero esta vez no era necesario.

- Amor, la relación con ella terminó hace mucho, ¿No? - Quería hacerlo sentir mejor, en lo posible cargar con su pena.

- Sí, bastante tiempo.

- Yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado, y que su hermana quiere vengarse como escape, no sé, no me calza, de verdad. - Mi pulgar acariciaba su mano, mientras el seguía mirando las sábanas en shock por todo, como si recién sopesara la noticia.

- No ha sido un buen día, quizás debamos dormir. - Ahora volvía a mirarme, como recobrando sentido, sus ojos seguían rojos, pero en el fondo sabía que él quería consuelo.

- Durmamos, entonces. - Me incorporé y besé su frente caliente. - Iré a ponerme pijama, colócate esta polera. - Le entregué la polera blanca de Cameron.

Mi habitación estaba heladísima y oscura, me tropecé con unos libros que había dejado en el suelo. Recordé que al día siguiente tenía clases, pero con Robert enfermo era mejor faltar, después me podía conseguir las clases con Ruth, mi compañera más cercana, la única que me había tomado un poco de afecto.

Quité mis pantalones y mi blusa, y sentí el frío que transportaba la brisa que entraba por mi ventana. Mi piel se erizo completamente, al tacto del frío, por lo que me vestí rápidamente con mi camisola, para correr a los brazos de Robert, ahora débiles.

- Acúnate en mi hombro, al menos por esta vez. - Le dije cuando me acomodaba a su lado, su rostro había cambiado un poquito, al menos sus mejillas volvían a estar levemente rosadas.

- Estoy bien así, amor. - Robert miraba perdido el techo, desde que Lily le había contado tal tragedia, mi novio estaba más que extraño, raro.

- Ven, y relájate, duerme. - Lo atraje a mi, ya que no reaccionaba por si solo. Quería luchar porque su mente no divagara más en la culpa que no era de él, saldríamos de esta como lo hacíamos siempre, juntos. - Piérdete en mi, no en tus pensamientos.

- Eso hago. - Dijo cuando su respiración chocaba con mi cuello. - Eres mi única salvación, Kristen.

- Solo hago lo que hago porque te amo, como tu lo haces por mí. - Los suaves mechones de su cabello hacían cosquillas en mi barbilla.

- No es solo amor, Kristen, es admiración, complicidad, incondicionalidad. No se si merezco tenerte. Sus brazos vagaban por mi cintura, apretándola como si yo quisiera escapar mientras me retenía con fuerza.

- ¡Hey! No me iré a ninguna parte, me aprietas muy fuerte. - De verdad cada vez me apretaba más.

- Lo siento. - Aflojó el agarre.

- Pero no dejes de abrazarme, cariño. - Dije muy sonriente.

- Entonces no te suelto más. - Su tono de niño me hacía derretir cada parte de mi cuerpo, como chocolate al fuego. - Gracias por cuidarme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que te dejaría ir a casa y verte moribundo? Ni pensar, mi amor. Mañana no iré a clases, me quedaré a cuidarte porque nadie está en casa en el día.

- Más molestias, no puedo abusar, tienes obligaciones y no dejaré que por mí pierdas un día en la universidad. - Era difícil y complicado llevarle la contra, pero nada me frenaría.

- ¿Y si fuera al revés? - Sabía lo que contestaría.

Touché.

- Sabes lo que pasaría si te enfermas. - Podía reír y sentirme ganadora.

- Entonces no se habla más del asunto, me quedaré a cuidarte. - Concluí.

- Quiero besarte, pero estoy enfermo. - Su trompita y puchero eran acordes a sus ojitos, que ansiaban algo pero no podían. - Y no quiero contagiarte.

- No te preocupes, mejor durmamos, estoy cansada también. - Apoye mi cabeza en la almohada al mismo tiempo que Robert, apagué la lamparita del velador y deje reposar mis párpados, pero no sin antes mirarnos por largos minutos, hasta que el sueño de verdad se ponía pesado.

Se escuchaban desde la sala aún risas y conversaciones triviales, las diez de la noche recién habían golpeado en el reloj con su puntero. Era temprano para dormir, pero la salud de mi novio ameritaba descansar.

.

- Hija, hija. - Me desperté luego de escuchar a mamá incesantemente desde la puerta.

- ¿Sí? - Media dormida abrí los ojos buscándola cuando recién eran las siete de la mañana.

- ¿No irás a clases? - preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

- No, me quedaré con Rob. - Dije cayendo en la almohada.

- Okay, cuídate, nos vemos en la tarde. - Cerró la puerta y me ladeé para asustarme con sus dos grandes ojos azules grisáceos abiertos de par en par.

- Casi me matas de un infarto. - Mi corazón agitado levantaba mi pecho con rabia. - ¿Cómo te sientes? - Toque su frente, solo estaba tibia, lo normal.

- Un poco mejor, solo la garganta que me pica mucho. - Se tocaba la garganta, su voz era más rasposa, un poco afónico.

- Te prepararé una limonada con miel. - Sin escuchar su respuesta salí disparada de la cama para hacer ese jugo. La casa estaba vacía, mis hermanos en la universidad, Dana vendiendo productos masculinos y mis padres laborando en nuevos proyectos.

Los limones estaba en su punto exacto, en la acidez perfecta, además de jugosos. Los exprimí con cuidado para aprovechar el máximo de jugo, luego agregué la miel de la que no pude resistirme de comer dos bocanadas.

- Sabe exquisitamente bien, benditas tus manos. - Dijo dando largos sorbos al jugo, que solamente le quedaba el suspiro.

- Benditos limones. - Sonreí. - Podríamos volver a dormir, es temprano.

- Sí, ven. - Ahora era yo la que descansaba en su pecho. Como adoraba posarme sobre el latido de su corazón, era milagrosamente hermoso.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos y un ladrido de perro nos alarmó. Se escuchaba del jardín de entrada, el animal ladraba una y otra vez, de tal manera que llegaba a molestar. Quizás estaba perdido o una patita suya se había roto.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ver, amor? - El corazón de Rob se ablandaba con los animales. Recordaba la larga lista de mascotas que él había tenido de niño, él simplemente amaba a los animales.

- Sí. - Me coloqué la bata y bajé cuando los ladridos eran más seguidos, me preocupaba el estado de ese perro.

Salí al jardín y seguí el sonido de su angustia hecha ladrido, lo encontré y pobre, pobrecito. Su patita trasera se había atorado en una gran enredadera, él intentaba quitarla pero cada vez metía más la pata. Con suavidad quité la enredadera para que no siguiera rasmillando su pelaje.

- ¿Qué haces por estos lados, pequeño? - Sus ojitos negros me miraron como si comprendieran lo que decía. - Ay no, te rasmillaste mucho, debo curarte. El perro ya no ladraba, solo me miraba luego de haber encontrado la calma. Lo tomé en brazo y como si me conociera se acurrucó en mí. Tenía un pelaje café mezclado con algunas locas manchas, un brillante pelaje, era muy bonito y era un cachorro. ¿Quién dejaría libre a esta cosita?

- Te sanaré tu patita. - Le dije acariciando su rabo, este la movía como un loco.

- ¿Y este amigo? - Robert bajaba las escaleras viéndome con el pequeño perro en el suelo.

- Tu vete a la cama. - dije en dirección a Rob. - Levántame la patita. - Le dije al perro.

- Ahí está mi patita. - Robert alzó su pie sobre mi hombro.

- Tu no, Robert. - Dije enfrascada en mi labor veterinario. - Ponte zapatos, Robert.

- Nah. - Bufó y se sentó al lado mío, cruzando las piernas mientras observaba al perro.

- ¿Este era el de los ladridos potentes? - Extrañamente el perro le lanzó la pata a Robert.

- Sí y creo que le gustas. - Dije atando en una rosa la venda de la pata del perro.

- Debe ser hembra, por eso le gusto. - El humor de Robert se sentía a flor de piel.

- No seas idiota, es macho.

- ¿Le andabas viendo las bolas para saber? Mira que al único macho que dejo le veas las b …

- ¡Hey, Rob! - A pesar de mi reacción quería reírme. En parte era cierto. - Es solo un perro.

- ¿Estará perdido? - Robert volvía a la compostura poniendo serio.

- Parece, ¿Pero quién lo dejaría libre a esta hora?

- Quizás se escapó, Kristen. Debe ser de alguien. - El perro lamía la mano de Robert, definitivamente mi novio tenía un don con los animales.

- No creo, es muy pequeñito.

- Parece que tiene hambre, amor. - El perro estaba literalmente en las piernas de Rob. - ¿Tienes hambre, amigo? - No llevaban dos segundos juntos y ya se llevaban.

- Así parece, debe haber algo de comida de anoche. - Busqué en la cocina algo que pudiéramos darle al perro … ¡Bingo! Quedaban unas apetitosas albóndigas que vertí en un recipiente plástico.

- Ten, pequeño. - Vaya que el perro estaba hambriento, comía con tan avidez que hasta a mí me producía hambre su apetito.

- ¿Y si nos lo quedamos? - Robert ya se veía encariñado con el perro.

- Ya y … ¿Dónde lo tendríamos? - Pregunté irónicamente. Como si adoptar un perro fuese fácil.

- En mi departamento, pero sería de los dos. Tú lo encontraste, es justo. - Dijo animado mientras jugaba con las garritas del perro.

- Uhm, supongo que sí, ¿De verdad quieres tenerlo? - Aún me sentía dudosa.

- Solo míralo. - ¿Quién era más tierno? ¿El perro o Robert? Opción uno y dos juntas.

El perro hacía gracias sabiendo que su futuro dependía de nosotros, sus patitas chocaban con torpeza, su colita se movía como un colibrí y su ladridos de alegría llenaban el silencio de la casa. ¡Era adorable!

- Está bien, ¿Pero y cuando te vayas? - Me había prometido no volver a tocar el tema, no obstante, era necesario hacerlo si hablábamos del futuro del cachorro.

- Lo cuidarás tú. - El tono de voz de Rob se ralentizó de a poco. Claramente el tema no era bienvenido para ninguno de los dos.

- Y bueno … ¿Cómo se llamará? - Cambié el tema rotundamente.

- Uhm … ¡Paul!

- ¿Paul? Es muy de humano, Rob … porque no mejor, ¿Riley?

- ¿Riley? Puaj, muy norteamericano. - ¿Qué le pasaba con Norteamérica?

- Entonces elige tú. - Dije cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿Bach? ¿Bat? ¿Beck? ¿Bear? - Parecía diccionario.

- ¿Cómo fue el último nombre que dijiste? - No le escuché bien cuando lo pronunció.

- ¿Bear?. - Sonaba bien, el perro era igual que un osito remolón.

- ¡Ese! Me encanta, míralo es igual que un oso. - Busque la carita de Bear, Robert y yo soltamos un "Aww".

Nos quedamos jugando con el perro por varios y largos minutos, era encantador y dulce, tierno y puro, como solo un animal podía serlo. Ahora era mamá y Rob papá de este pequeño perro que nos alegraba desde ya la existencia. Quizás estaba destinado, Bear nos hacía olvidar la cuenta regresiva.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que me había marchado a vivir con Robert, la vida nos sonreía. Richard nos había hecho una cena de compromiso, aunque no en el gran sentido de compromiso, quizás solo era el hecho de que a él le encantaba la relación que su hijo había afianzado conmigo. Clare no pudo asistir por fuerzas mayores, fuerza mayor llamada Odio-a-la-novia-de-mi-hijo, pero en fin, era lo de menos. Robert y yo estábamos cada vez más juntos, olvidando que en dos semanas él partiría a la guerra. Mi madre se había encargado de espantar a Lucy luego de darle evidentes razones a mi hermano de que era una vil mujer, aunque de vez en cuando recordaba esa amenaza de "tengo superpoderes", ¡Qué idiotez! No podía creer ese tipo de cosas tan sobrenaturales.

Me sentía bien junto a Rob en casa, compartíamos nuestros tiempos, nuestros espacios. Nadie nos molestaba si hacíamos esto o aquello, era espectacular. Mi vida no podía ir mejor, lo malo es que luego de mucha felicidad siempre venía la tormenta.

- ¿Podrías enseñarle a tu perro a hacer sus necesidades donde corresponde? - No sé si Robert lo decía en serio o solo me molestaba. - Mi tapiz favorito acaba de ser manchado.

- Si mal no recuerdo, es tu perro también. - Bear nos miraba a ambos con cara de "Lo siento".

- No me mires así. - Le dije a Bear.

- Kristen, mira, dejó la mierda por todas partes. - Que hombre más cascarrabias.

- Límpialo. - Dije con suficiencia.

- Sí, claro, ven a limpiarlo tú. - Agh.

- ¿Tienes los dedos crespos? - Ponernos a pelear por la excremento de Bear era lo que nos faltaba.

- Tu eres la que hace estas cosas, Kristen. - Qué machista.

- No soy tu empleada. - Yo seguía sentada en el sofá mientras leía.

- Al carajo. - ¿de verdad se enojaba por esto?

- Eres un niño, ¿Sabías? - Dije sin darle importancia a su enojo.

- Cállate, no me vengas con pavadas, es mi tapete. Es mi departamento. - Okay, ese "mi" no me gustó para nada, sentía como me enajenaba de su hogar. ¡Y todo por la mierda que había dejado Bear!

- Sé que no compré tu departamento pero también vivo aquí. - Ahora me comenzaba a molestar, y muy en serio. - ¿Crees que por ser hombre no puedes levantar la mierda del suelo?

- No te vayas por las ramas, Kristen. - ¿Irme por las ramas?

- Primero me dices que es tú departamento como si yo no viviera aquí, como si solo a ti te importara como las cosas funcionan aquí y segundo me haces limpiar algo como una empleada. - La escena era un poco divertida, siempre que fuese vista como espectador, porque para mí no lo era. - Te aviso que puedes irte directo a la misma mierda, Robert.

Me fui de la sala rezongando para mí misma, que lo quisiera a él era una cosa, pero que me tratara así no se lo permitiría, por muy inconsciente que haya sido su actuar. Me quede en el balcón de nuestra habitación, quise fumar pero preferí abortar aquella misión. No me gustaba estar así con él, era incomodo, esa sensación de no hablarnos, eso de quién dura más enojado.

- ¿Sigues enojada? - Había perdido la noción del tiempo, a veces me quedaba largas horas pensando en el balcón.

- Qué te importa. - Soné antipática.

- Creo que andas en tus días, Stewart. - Dijo lanzándose a la cama, solo lo miré e hice una mueca.

- Déjame tranquila. - Quise sonar fría, pero al contrario soné como una niña.

- Lo siento. - De seguro lo decía para que se me pasara el enojo.

- ¿Lo sientes? Me suena a disculpa adolescente. - Bear llegó corriendo a la pieza, siempre apaciguando las peleas.

- ¡Para! Si ya limpié el desastre del tapete. - No pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo tan impaciente por mi perdón.

- ¿Crees que con limpiar se me pasará el enojo? Eres muy ingenuo, Robert Thomas. - Me levanté de la fría baldosa del balcón porque el frío ya me helaba por completo. Si la brisa se lo proponía me ponía muy friolenta como una abuela.

- Eh, supongo. - Dijo inquisitivo. - No te enojes conmigo, ¿Sí? - Su mano alcanzó a agarrar mi remera, bueno la suya, porque desde que me vine a vivir con él solía ocupar su ropa.

- ¡Suéltame! Saca tu mano de ahí. - Algún día le pagaría a alguien para que me explicara por qué Rob tenía una fijación en mi trasero.

- Ah, desafíame. - No estaba para bromear. Intenté zafarme mientras le golpeaba los brazos, aunque obvio, era inútil. Mis flacos brazos al lado de sus fuertes extremidades no podían batallar, era imposible. - Eres una debilucha.

- No lo-soy. - Viendo que era derrotada con su brazos, me monté sobre el esperando que así fuese más fácil darle unos golpes en el pecho, quizás así se rendiría.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me defiendo. - Dije con burla.

- ¿Entonces por qué te subes arriba mío? - SU rostro estaba maravillado con mi pose, solo mirarle los ojos me hacía saber que fantaseaba.

- Porque era la única forma de defenderme. - ¿Por qué mierda me miraba con picardía? - No me mires así. - Dije.

- Es la única mirada que tengo. - Sus manos se fueron directo a mi cadera, para subir mi remera. - Hace calor, sácate esto.

- Oye, tengo frío, no me quiero sacar la polera, vete al carajo. - Alcancé a arrancarme y salí de la habitación corriendo, bajé las escaleras, por poco me tropecé. ¡Maldita torpeza! Robert me alcanzó y me agarró desde atrás por la cintura.

- No te arranques. - Su boca se perdía en pelo alborotado, mientras yo trataba de sacar sus brazos de mi cintura. - Solo un besito, ¿Sí?

- No, Robert. - Viendo que mi negativa fue clara, él me soltó y no volvió a insistir, al contrario, se amurró.

- Me jode que te pongas así. - El seguía en la sala, mirándome mientras se sentaba en la punta del sofá.

- Me importa un bledo. - Me fui a la cocina, sabía que preparar algo de ensaladas me alivianaría el ánimo.

Busque de todo un poco, para hacer una mescolanza de verduras salteadas- Puse música en la radio, por suerte algo relajado para la hora. Piqué los pimentones, la cebolla, el zapallo italiano y unos cuantos champiñones, los colores llamaban la atención y el olor que fluía apetecía a cualquiera. Robert no demoró en llegar a la cocina para saquear mi comida.

- Que bien sabe esto, Kristen. - Sentado en el taburete él comía zanahoria salteada.

- Te vas a quemar, Rob. - Las zanahorias recién habían sido freídas.

- Oh, mi lengua. - Ingenuo.

- Te dijo, tonto, te quemarías. - Mientras él aleteaba del ardor en su lengua, yo me reía, el espectáculo era divertido. - Toma agua.

- Me-duede-mucho-da-dengua. - Podía reírme horas al escucharlo así.

- Te pasa por insaciable, por comer y comer como condenado. - Seguí cocinando, dejando que las verduras tomaran el cocimiento perfecto, el olor me retorcía el estomago. Mi novio se sentó al lado mío, observando cómo yo cocinaba, cómo mis manos hacían arte con la comida.

- Deberías dedicarte a esto. - Robert acotó. - Serías una grandiosa chef, mi amor.

- Prefiero cocinar para los que quiero solamente. - Admití.

- ¿Estoy dentro de ese grupo de personas? - Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Uhm, supongo. - fruncí el ceño.

- Oh. - Sus labios hicieron una curva hacia abajo.

- Claro que sí, amor. Eres mi favorito. - Yo ya estaba menos enojada, mi ánimo había mejorado al igual que la curva de los labios de Rob.

- Dame un besito. - Suspirar al lado de él era un hobbie.

- Muchos. - Dejé que mis labios le dieran cortos besos a sus labios, su narba corta me provocaba cosquillas, como siempre. Como siempre un simple beso era sagrado entre nosotros.

- ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta después de comer? - Su idea parecía buena idea, a pesar de que estábamos en plena semana y que había que laborar mañana temprano.

- Sí, amor. - Apagué el fuego y serví ensaladas en nuestro platos, acompañarlo con vino tinto pareció buena idea, otra vez.

.

- ¿Sí? - Venía llegando de la universidad, y mientras abría la puerta el teléfono comenzaba a sonar incesantemente. Por suerte alcancé a contestar.

- Mi amor, soy yo. - Qué alivio el escucharlo.

- Hola, amor. ¿Qué pasa? - Intentaba sostener el teléfono en mi hombro para deshacerme del abrigo mojado a causa de la tormenta que caía en Londres.

- Uhm, tengo que quedarme hasta tarde, amor. Es el último día de entrenamiento y creo que nos darán duro. - "Dar duro" mi mente vaciló ardiente al escuchar eso.

- Oh. - Me quede callada, qué iba a decir, no podía oponerme a las ordenes de sus sub-alternos. - Te espero para cenar, entonces.

- No, quiero que me esperes en el restaurant Racine, a las ocho. - ¿Había algo que celebrar? De todas formas salté feliz.

- ¿Planeas algo, amor? - Ansiosa era poco para mi tono de vez demandante. Hace mucho no salíamos a alguna parte solo los dos, siempre estaban mis hermanos o las hermanas de Rob, o amigos de él.

- Algo así. - Dijo como callando información.

- ¿Debo ir elegante? - El nombre del restaurante ni lo conocía pero no sonaba a algo barato y simple, sonaba al algo refinado.

- Sí, amor.

- Está bien, entonces nos vemos, te amo.

- Nos vemos, te espero en la entrada hermosa. - Me sonrojé, agradecí que él no me viera así ahora.

- Bueno, amor, un beso. - Imité un beso sonoro.

- Te amo, adiós. - Ambos colgamos.

Tenía toda la tarde para decidir que ponerme para esta noche, depilarme, maquillarme, peinarme., ¡Uff! Ser mujer era complicado, aunque sabía que a Robert le gustaba mi simplicidad no podía partir en pantaletas y camisetas a ese restaurant.

Me di una ducha larguísima cómo si intentará arrastrar toda la mugre del día, depile mis piernas, porque debía ser sincera, una noche de viernes, con Robert a solas no sería solo conversar y mirarnos ¡Hoy habría acción! Hace una semana y algo no podíamos intimar, él llegaba agotado de entrenar o yo debía estudiar hasta la madrugada. Me coloqué un vestido color violeta, ceñido y largo, lo bueno es que dejaba ver una de mis piernas. Baboso era poco para la mirada que me daría Rob al verme con pedazo de vestido. Maquilé mis ojos de forma que el verde de mi iris resaltará más que nunca, lo que hacían un par de sombras y delineador. Me miré al espejo y no podía creer que había logrado verme así, y sin ayuda.

La lluvia acompañada de truenos y relámpagos seguía sobre el cielo de Londres, me hallé obligada a llevar abrigo y paraguas. Llevé los tacones en mi bolsa, por mientras calzaba mis alpargatas, odiaba los tacones.

- Al restaurant Racine, por favor. - Me subí al taxi dándole las indicaciones al chofer.

- Okay, señorita. - Las gotas en el vidrio parecían lágrimas del cielo, ¿Así estaría en una semana más? Hecha una nada en el suelo con la lluvia sobre mí, muriendo por dentro. Me angustié un poco de imaginarme a Robert batallando o peor, muriendo. ¿Qué sería de mí si eso pasa? Cianuro, sí, cianuro. Al menos hoy era nuestra noche y debía disfrutarla, no siempre se podía vivir con estos lujos, el lujo de tener al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, el más puro de todos.

De repente entre las gotas que caían sin cesar en la ventana dilucidé el rostro de Robert en la entrada, debió suponer que era yo porque se acerco para cubrirme con su paraguas.

- Gracias. - Dije al salir del taxi.

- Hola, bonita. - Su beso me había aturdido, esto de extrañarlo a veces me hacía mal. Mi posesividad y yo.

- Hola, hermoso. - No sé si era su cabello húmedo, el color de ojos brillantes de deseo, su casual vestimenta o su voz los que hacían que hoy se viera tan apuesto.

- Entremos, por favor, terminaremos empapados o atropellados. - Claro, estar al medio de la calle era correr riesgo.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre venir tan lejos, Rob. - Admití cuando al fin entrábamos en la cálida recepción del Racine.

- Este lugar es mi favorito, debía traerte. - ¿El favorito? ¿Habrá venido con otras?

- ¿Con quién has venido? - Mi evidencia de celos era casi obvia, palpable hasta para la recepcionista que se acercaba a nosotros.

Robert se quejó chasqueando la lengua.

- Buenas noches, ¿Hicieron una reservación? - La chica de cabello castaño y pulcra preguntaba manteniendo una carpeta con cubierta de cuero en sus manos.

- Sí, Pattinson. - Dijo mi novio a la pregunta de ella. - Es una mesa privada. - Robert añadió al ver que la chica no encontraba su apellido en la lista principal.

- Ah, un segundo, señor. - Se acercó al mesón para buscar otra carpeta.

- ¿Privada? - Pregunté al oído de Rob.

- Sí, no quiero distracciones ni ruido. - ¿Perversión?

- Oh. - Me callé antes de decirle una cochinada al oído, la chica volvía con la carpeta en la mano.

- Por acá, por favor. - Seguimos a la castaña y nos adentró a una de las estancias privadas.

- Gracias. - Dijo Robert.

- Si gustan, dejan sus abrigos en recepción. - Añadió la chica.

- Umh, sí, por favor. - Dije yo, entregándole mi abrigo dejando a la vista mi vestido violeta. Ella me miró asombrada, él, con la cara de hambriento de siempre.

- ¿Deja el suyo también, señor? - Dijo dirigiéndose a un Rob perdido en mi vestido.

- Eh sí. - Su reacción era tan obvia que quise reírme. - Gracias.

- Tu intentas siempre darme un infarto, Stewart, ¿Sabes? - Dijo tomando de mi mano para llevarme al siento.

- Solo me visto bien, nada más. Pensé que te gustaría. - Miré mi vestido.

- Me encantó. - Su sonrisa picarona marcada en su rostro le daba ese toque único, me alegraba verlo así.

- Puedes disfrutarlo mejor, más tarde. - Bajé la mirada, la luz iluminaba muy bien rostro y mirarlo a los ojos diciendo eso producía calor en mis mejillas.

- No lo dudes. - Dijo en tono bajo ya que el mozo ya se acercaba con nuestras respectivas cartas.

- ¿Qué comerás? - Le pregunté a Rob.

- Pues … - Robert le dio unas miradas a la carta hasta que decidió. - Unos langostinos con salsa blanca.

- ¿Saben bien? - Pregunté.

- Sí, saben bien.

- Quiero lo mismo, por favor. - Le dije al mozo.

- ¿Algún vino de preferencia? - Preguntó el joven mozo de bigote pronunciado.

- Un Chardonnay, por favor. - Una vez lo probé y terminé ebria, lo recordaba tan bien.

- Muy bien, señor. - El mozo se marchó campante por la puerta de salida, que por suerte quedaba cerrada, Por algo era privada, ¿No?

- ¿Y a qué se debe esta cena? - Pregunté jugando con mi cabello.

- A que, no sé, me dieron ganas. - Dijo sosteniéndose con los codos en la mesa.

- ¿Solo un capricho? - Lo miré ceñuda.

- Sí, un capricho de querer verte vestida así. -Su mirada recorrió todo lo que se veía de mi vestido.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso al menos mientras comemos? - Su mirada se descolocó.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Mirarme así, no soy comida. - Me crucé de brazos mirándolo desafiante pero juguetona.

Algo dijo entre dientes, pero no lo entendí, sea lo que haya sido, fue algo pervertido. Todo esta noche llevaba al erotismo, mi pie chocaba con su pierna mientras comíamos, él me miraba deseoso, mientras que yo me hacía la desentendida. - Perdón, mis tacones chocan. - Me excusaba a cada rato. Su mirada ardiente me repasaba centímetro por centímetro cada vez que su boca tocaba la comida, y cuando este dejaba su lengua en sus labios para relamer el sabor algo dentro de mi, hasta en mi centro se contraía. El vino burbujeante hacía un pequeño efecto en mi soltura, cada vez me reía más, al igual que él.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Dije cuando la cena ya había terminado.

- No. - Su negación fue tajante, sería y dictatorial. Se levantó del asiento y colocó el seguro de la puerta. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? - Nadie nos molestara.

- ¿Molestar en qué? - Robert volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

- ¿Más vino? - Claro, evadió mi pregunta.

- Sí- - Sirvió en ambas copas, ambos bebimos mirándonos a los ojos como sabiendo que algo ardiente se acercaba.

Robert bebió de su copa todo el vino que quedaba, carraspeó su garganta y de la nada se escondió debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces? - Me tensé al sentir sus manos en mis tobillos, él quitaba con delicadeza mis tacones dejándome descalza, dejándome sentir su suave caricia en mi piel.

Él no volvió a comunicarme nada, porque todo lo que decía lo transmitía en caricias y besos húmedos en mis piernas. Descansé mi espalda en el respaldo, mientras sentía que mi respiración se agitaba a cada pellizcón en mis muslos, cada vez se acercaba más al monte de la felicidad. Sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas haciéndome cosquillas placenteras, oh, esto me estaba calentando demasiado. Él quitó mis calzones de un tirón, dejándolo junto a mis tacones. No podía ver nada, porque el mantel cubría su cabeza que se perdía entre mis piernas, oh, su lengua, sus besos, sus mordidas, me sentía tan fuera de mi misma que agarre con fuerza su cabello, tirándolo con fiereza cada vez que lamía más mis labios.

- Ah, Robert. - No pude retener mi gemido, su lengua jugaba adentro de mi cavidad, no podía dejar de retorcerme al sentir tan cálida pasión en mí.

Cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza que sentía que me rompería en mil pedazos, su lengua no paraba de darme placer, era como si estuviese hambriento de mi esencia. Deje que el mantel dejara de cubrir su rostro y lo ví, como ojos cerrados y pequeños gimoteos me otorgaba placer. Que erótico y hermoso era verlo así. Comencé a gritar sin importar que tanto podían escucharme afuera. Arqueé mi espalda presa del placer, sintiendo como mi orgasmo se acercaba lentamente produciendo cosquillas en mi abdomen.

- Ah, ahhhh, Rob-ahhh. - No podía explicar lo que sentía, pero nada se comparaba a tener a mi novio saboreando mis partes mas intimas.

Un golpe en la puerta nos distrajo … ¿Qué acaso siempre aparecía el hijo de puta que nos molestaba?

- Iré a ver. - Robert salío de debajo de la mesa, sus labios brillantes con mi propio orgasmo en la boca lo hacía ver ardientemente violable.

- ¿Sí? - Abrió la puerta Robert, dejando asomar la cabeza de la chiquilla de cabello castaño.

Sonreí al ver que Robert se escondía un poco, había algo en sus pantalones que sobresalía notoriamente.

- Eh, bu-bueno. - La chica se trababa. - Escuchamos unos gritos y nos asustamos.

Me enrojecí ladeando mi cara hacia otra parte, claramente eras mis gritos.

- Ah, no sé, no pasa nada. - Dijo Robert bastante serio, para que no se notara la complicidad.

- Oh, entonces disculpen. Cualquier cosa estamos para servirlo, señor. - La chica se fue un poco avergonzada, ella sabía lo que pasaba aquí. Robert volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

- ¿En qué estabamos? - Dijo cuando ya se quitaba la chaqueta y yo me lanzaba a sus brazos deseosa de tenerlo conmigo.

- En saborearnos, amor. Te comeré completo. - Dije cuando sentía que el turno de lamer su esencia era mía.

La noche era joven y la lujuria se apoderaba de nosotros, la noche era nuestra.

* * *

**¡Final encendido! JAJAJA, al fin un capítulo largo, hace mucho no lo hacía. Espero les haya gustado como siempre. Lily Potter, claro que esta vez como una bruja mala, ¿Qué les hará Lily a Robsten la con sus cosas malévolas Ya veremos, mas adelante, ella no se irá tan fácilmente de la historia. Como siempre, gracias por la buena onda, por la lealtad a la historia y los comentarios que siempre son bienvenidos, acá, en twitter, en ask o facebook. Un abrazo apretado y un beso, Mary.**


	9. I Was Born To Make You Happy

**Playlist**

_Toxic - Britney Spears_

_And I Love Her - The Beatles_

_Careless Whisper - George Michael_

_The Only Exception - Paramore_

_My Love - Sia_

_Strike Up Your Matches - Joachim Cooder_

* * *

**American Woman, English Man**

9th.

_I Was Born To Make You Happy_

Los largos dedos de Robert se enredaban en mi cabello, se movían locos y de manera desordenada, por la desesperación y excitación. De vez en cuando sentía que él tomaba el ritmo del vaivén, él buscaba el ritmo que quería sentir. Su piernas abiertas de par en par, su espalda tumbada en la silla y mi lengua saboreando centímetro por centímetro de su larga longitud. Los jadeos de Robert me prendían más, su leves gemidos guturales y masculinos hacían que mi trabajo fuese más hacendoso. Su miembro hinchado hacía presión en mi boca, subí y baje tantas veces como pude llenando el vacío con cada estocada, al igual que o hacía mi mano masturbándolo. La punta de su miembro viril crecía cada vez más, ¿Podía ser más tentador saborear y lamerlo? Di suaves lengüeteadas mientras mi mirada caliente y sofocada miraba fijamente sus ojos azules que me observaban con fascinación y lujuria.

- Eres tan … malvada. - No pude evitar reírme, ¿Malvada? Pues podía serlo más.

Seguí en lo mío, sus palabras no me desconcentrarían. Masajeé sus testículos porque sabía que alguna chispa eléctrica se transportaba por su cuerpo, sus jadeos aumentaban más y su respiración ya no seguía un compás. No pude evitar recordar en mi mente aquella vez que Rob hacía alusión a las bolas de Bear y a las suyas, contuve la risa porque estaba enfrascada en lo mío. Definitivamente alguien debía patentar los gemidos de Robert, quizás esa sería yo, porque él me pertenecía en todos los sentidos.

Ah, Kristen, no pares. - Volví a embestirlo con fuerza, más poderosa no podía sentirme mientras su cuerpo demostraba lo placentero que era esto para él.

Seguíamos en el restaurant, en nuestro lugar privado, tras la puerta con seguro. Por suerte colocamos la radio, la música clásica escondía en el aire sus gemidos y los sonidos sexuales. No podía parar de gozar, me sentía como una diosa, sintiendo la esencia de él. Su miembro erecto salía de mi boca saltando sobre mis ojos, no faltaba mucho para que el orgasmo lo invadiera, así que probé un arma letal, muy letal.

Me incorporé mientras arqueaba mi espalda y me quitaba el vestido, dejando caer al suelo. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi corpiño de lencería fina, me di la media vuelta dándole la espalda a mi novio, mientras dejaba mi vestido en el suelo al lado de los tacones y mis calzones. Me agaché sabiendo que le daría una buena visual de mi trasero a Robert.

- ¡Oush! - Siseé de dolor al sentir su palmeada en mi nalga.

- ¿No le harás más cariño a Robert Junior? - ¿Robert Jr.? Ahora su miembro tenía nombre. Me volteé casi riéndome a carcajadas. - Lo sé, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. - Dijo riendo.

Me lancé a besarlo sintiendo el roce su Rob Jr. En mi centro, chocaban, se tocaban, pero él no entraba. Gemí de deseo por la lujuria que esto provocaba, no cabía más sensualidad en todo esto, sus manos apresando mi trasero con devoción, su lengua perdiéndose en mi cuello y en mis pechos.

- Ay. - Gemí cuando Rob le daba mordiscones a mis pezones. - Rob, no …

Me era inevitable no arquear la espalda, mis pechos sobresalían más, haciendo que él fuera depredador de mi humanidad.

Bajé y fui directo a su erección, no había terminado con él.

Volví a lamer un par de veces, para recordar la sensación, otorgándole placer tanto a él como para mí. Tome mis senos y envolví su longitud con ellos, bajé y subí, lenta y suavemente. La textura de ambas pieles se sincronizaban de manera exquisita, yo jadeaba y él también. ¡Oh, qué sensación! Apresuré el movimiento con mis pechos, mientras Rob ya se preparaba para la explosión.

- Ahhh, Kri… - No alcanzó a terminar cuando dejó liberar su orgasmo, su esencia bañaba mis pechos, goteando por mi vientre. Oh, Dios mío, qué experiencia.

- Eres tan cautivante. - Dijo Robert reponiéndose de tal momento.

- Mmmm. - Yo me observaba el cuerpo bañado de la esencia de mi hombre. - Debo limpiarme, ahora.

- No no, quédate así. - Robert me alzó e hizo que me sentara sobre su piernas. - Ahora viene la mejor parte, mi amor. Quiero enterrarme en ti, quiero amarte toda la noche.

- ¿Aquí? - Señalé la habitación del restaurant.

- Uhm, sí, supongo, aprovechemos. - Su encendido ánimo, me animaba de igual forma, pero ya era tarde, dentro de poco el mozo preguntaría en la puerta.

- Robert, vamos a casa, mejor. - Dije saliendo de su brazos, fui al baño que había en el privado. Limpié con papel higiénico todo mi torso, quedando otra vez limpia. Aunque el olor nada me lo quitaría hasta darme una buena ducha. - ¿Me alcanzas mi ropa? - Grité desde adentro del baño, dos segundo y Rob estaba en la puerta.

- ¿Qué miras? Simplemente pasame mi ropa, ya estoy enfriandome. - Dije.

- Pues puedo volver a calentarte, si quieres. - Sus cejas se movían coquetas.

- Me refiero a que hace frío, Robert. - Dije sin ganas de bromear.

- No me gusta cuando te pones seria luego de disfrutar, amor. - Me acercó a él que estaba vestido, bueno, todo el rato estuvo vestido, fui la única que se desnudó.

- Quiero irme de acá, así que vísteme al menos. - Él accedió y me colocó mi ropa interior, luego el vestido.

- Lista, ¿Mejor? - Preguntó alzando mi barbilla.

- Sí. - Le di un pequeño beso.

- Entonces vamos. - Tomo mi mano.

- Espera, ¿Tienes algo de perfume? - Mi olor era a sexo reciente.

- Uhm, no, ¿qué hombre anda con un perfume consigo mismo? - Era cierto, quién.

- Huelo a ti, Robert. - Dije olfateando el aire.

- Estás marcada. - ¿Marcada? Bah.

- No soy un perro, Robert. - Dije poniendo los ojos en chiquito.

- Es una broma, amor, lo sabes, no seas tan seria y riete al menos.

- Ha ha. - Solté con sarcasmo. - En serio, necesito algo para disimular el olor, Rob.

- Uhm, ¿No hay nada en el baño? Siempre hay perfumes o cosas por el estilo. - Volví a entrar en el baño y busqué en el estante, por suerte había un perfume, bastante costoso. Lancé las partículas heladas del aroma sobre mi cuerpo, sobre todo en mi estomago.

- Te excediste, amor. - Sí, creo que lo había hecho, ahora olía exageradamente a perfume.

- Al menos ya no siento olor a sexo en mí. - Una sonrisa placentera se desplegó en su rostro. - Al menos te hago sonreír.

- Siempre, nena. - Me acercó y dejó un dulce beso en mi frente.

Salimos del privado y por una extraña, y conocida, razón, los ojos del mozo, la chica del cabello castaño y otro par de ojos más, nos miraban con intriga, más bien con desaprobación.

- Eh, quiero pagar la cuenta. - Dijo mi hombre. Quise esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Robert, o correr y no volver más aquí. Ni el perfume podía esconder lo que había pasado allí dentro.

- Acompáñenme al mesón. - Dijo la menuda chica del pelo color mousse de manjar.

- Rob, creo que todos se dieron cuenta que … - Susurré al oído de mi novio.

- Haz cuenta como que no. - Volvió a mi oído. Lo deje entablar charla con la chica para pagar la estancia en el restaurant, nuestra especial estancia, claro. Miré el reloj de la recepción del restaurante y recién daban las una de la madrugada, creo que faltaba demasiado para que esta velada finalizara.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Robert estaba motivado, está noche no sería como cualquiera.

Nos quedaba una semana antes de llegar a la agonía, de separarnos por un tiempo. La velada y estos días debían ser aprovechados a concho, debían ser de una entrega completa. Lo extrañaría tanto, que ya sentía el vacío de mis días. Tendría tanto tiempo libre, sumado al hecho de que las clases en la universidad amenazaban con ser suspendidas por la guerra y todo lo que conllevaba al país económicamente. Tantas horas y días sin él me dejarán por el suelo, lo veía venir, quizás tendría que volver a casa de mis padres para no sentirme tan sola.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Formulé la pregunta.

- Vamos a dar unas vueltas por ahí. - Si no fuera por lo melancólica que me había puesto con mis pensamientos hubiera jugado con el matiz picarón de la voz de Rob. ¿Qué hacía este hombre para parece el dios griego que era y revolucionar mis entrañas por completo? Amor, sí, amor y pasión.

- Por ahí .. ¿Por dónde? - Curioseé.

- Londres, amor. - Sonrió tan esplendorosamente que me llenaba.

- Estamos en Londres, Robert. - ¿No era obvio?

- Ay, ponte el abrigo y sígueme, ¿Sí? No te pongas difícil, te necesito despierta toda la noche. - ¿Toda la noche? Mis piernas temblaban.

- Sí, señor. - Dije con una timidez falsa.

- Ah, te amo, amor. - Su agarre fue espontáneo, le nació de la nada. Sus manos me apresaban y me susurraban te amo por mi cuerpo.

- Podrías contenerte, me basta con lo que piensan de nosotros aquí. - Dije a la defensiva.

- ¿Te importa lo que piensen?

- No, pero me siento un poco avergonzada de que me escucharán.

- Escucharte gemir de placer es mejor que escuchar un canto de ángeles, Kristen. - Su voz rasposa me estremecía, no sé si él sabía lo que me provocaba cuando sonaba así, pero mi pequeño cuerpo si lo sabía, y muy bien.

- Por favor, vámonos de aquí, me siento observada y … acalorada. - Me solté de los brazos de mi novio y corrí a la puerta, esperando no volver a ver a esas personas que me habían escuchado gritar de placer.

- Mmm, acalorada, lo bueno es que afuera hace frío y llueve. - Rob no siguió con la tensión sexual, la rompió.

"Te quiero toda la noche despierta" … La noche era joven aún.

- Oye, aún llueve, ¿Iremos caminando a dónde sea que vayamos?

- Sí, ¿No es romántico? - Su mano se entrelazaba con la mía para disponernos a caminar bajo la lluvia.

- ¡Pero traías un paraguas! - Chillé.

- Se me quedó en la recepción … ¡oops! - Sus travesuras no podían ser contrariadas.

- ¡Robert! - No quería mojarme tanto y ya estaba empapada, siendo que habíamos dado solo dos pasos afuera del restaurant.

- ¿Puedes calmarte? - Me helé al escucharlo tan serio y enojado.

- Está bien, pero no te enojes. - Dije pestañeando fuerte cuando las gotas caían en mis párpados.

- No me enojaré, solo caminemos. - Dijo con bondad.

- Eres un niño. - Gimoteé. - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al centro. - Dijo serio. ¿Se habrá enojado?

- ¿Muy lejos, amor? - Llevaba meses en Londres y aún no me lo aprendía de memoria.

- Unos minutos. - Adhirió.

- ¿Te enojaste por mi pataleta?

- No.

- Tus cambios de humor me impacientan, Robert. - Dije mientras caminábamos de la mano.

- Okay. - El empedernido Rob me soltó la mano. - Un poco de libertad. - Añadió luego de soltarme.

- No me sueltes, no me refiero a eso. - Dije exasperada.

- Me dices que te molesto. - Siempre lo mismo, de verdad a veces debía dármelas de terapeuta y darle a entender que debía estar seguro de lo que yo sentía por él.

- ¡Jesucristo! Robert, solo hablo de tu cambio de ánimo, no de que necesito libertad. - Exigí.

- Siempre me reprochas algo. - No podía creer que por algo mínimo íbamos a pelear.

- ¿Desconfías de mí? - Habíamos parado en seco en medio de la calle mientas la lluvia se hacía intensa.

- No, claro que no.

- ¿Entonces porque piensas que quiero libertad?

- Siempre te molesta algo de mí, mis ánimos, lo que hago, lo que no, a veces me revuelve la cabeza. - ¿Qué?

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué sales con esto ahora? - De verdad no comprendía. Muy pocas veces me quejaba de algo, pero era algo del momento, no algo que me molestara siempre.

- Porque sí.

- ¿Por qué sí? ¡Podrías dejar tu maldita inseguridad de lado! - Ver a Robert inmutado, sin ninguna emoción y discutiendo razones sin argumento me enojaban más.

Seguí caminando bajo la lluvia, mientras la ira más se apoderaba de mí. ¿No se suponía que él debía ser el maduro en esta relación y yo la quisquillosa mocosa que no sabe nada de amor? Agh, más rápido caminaba de lo enojada. Las calles estaban vacías, solo nosotros íbamos camino a las orillas del Tamesi, con la vista del Big Ben iluminado. Sus pasos se sentían fuertes al caer en los pequeños charcos de las veredas, podía sentir que iba a unos tres pasos míos sin decirme nada.

Llegué a la orilla del río, donde me mantuve sostenida por la baranda del mirador, por las calles pasaban uno que otro auto solitario. Más mojada no podía estar, mis zapatos apretaban mis pies y mi garganta retenía un nudo de llanto.

- Amor … - Bastó que Robert me dijera eso, para largarme a llorar. - No llores, mi vida.

- Como no voy a llorar, me dices eso, no … no confías en mí.

- Eres tan ingenua, ¿No notaste que bromeaba? - ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

- ¿Estás bromeando? - Dije secando mis lágrimas, en vano, por la lluvia.

- Sí, ¿Cuándo me has reprochado algo? Hasta en eso eres olvidadiza, solo quería joderte un poco. - ¿Se estaba riendo a mis expensas?

- Eres un imbecil a veces. - Lo empuje con mi puño.

- Me encanta verte enojada, ¿Sabías? - ¡¿Por qué actuaba así?!

- ¿Sabes lo que sé? Que me estás jodiendo con tus bromas y no me agrada para nada, quiero irme a casa, tengo frío. - Dije aún sostenida de los fierros de la baranda. Robert estaba al lado mío, dejándonos mojar más y más por la lluvia.

- Yo sé que te amo cada días más, cuando estás enfadada y feliz.

Lo miré.

- No sé que es lo que vaya a pasar en dos meses más, Kristen, pero si tengo certeza, ahora cuando ya van a ser las dos de la madrugada de un día viernes. - Miró su reloj y siguió parloteando. - Certeza, de que te amo, y que estoy enamorado de ti. No necesito nada más en este inmenso mundo que tu pequeña persona junto a mí, me completas.

- Hmm. - No sabía si suspirar o decir algo.

- Contigo aprendí a amar y si mi destino es morir, te digo ahora que gracias por todo lo que me has dado en este año, mi amor. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, sin ti no tendría rumbo. No habría sol no luna en mis días, no habría nada. Pero te encontré. - Su mano grande, mojada y helada se acercó a la mía en el barandal.

- No te vas a morir, Robert. Sé que vas a volver. - Debíamos tener fe, pensaba al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y si no? Hay que colocarse en ambas opciones, Kristen. - Nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral con las gotas caídas desde el cielo chocar en la acera o contra el agua del río.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? - Dije en un hilo de voz, ya inquebrantable.

- Lo que alguna vez te dije: seguir con tu vida.- Su manos buscaron las mías, y mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo.

- No quiero seguir mi vida sin ti, Rob. - Pegué mi rostro en su pecho húmedo.

- Si lo peor pasa, sabes que debes seguir, eres una chica hermosa con una vida por delante. - Cada vez me apretaba más, como si el miedo se esparciera por su cuerpo.

- Una vida que tengo pensada contigo, con nadie más. - La lluvia era menos intensa, pero mojaba más, y no ayudaba mucho a nuestra conversación fatal.

- Una vida sería poco, amor. - Me separó de él y buscó mi mirada. - Sabes la promesa que te hice si vuelvo.

- Sí, te retirarás de la milicia. - Dije mirando sus oscuros ojos por la noche.

- ¿Y qué más? - Su sonrisa era esperanzadora.

- Casarnos. - No me alentaba casarme tan joven, pero quería una vida con él, solo con él. Vivir en nuestra burbuja sin que nadie más altere esa mezcla perfecta que nos rodeaba cuando estábamos juntos.

- Casarnos e irnos a vivir juntos a alguna parte lejos de cualquier interrupción, bonita. - Podía sonreír al escucharlo proyectarse conmigo. Qué importaba la lluvia, qué importaba el frío si lo tenía a él.

- Contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo. - Sonreí dichosa.

- Yo también. - Me atrapó un beso suyo, de esos apasionados que me encantaban. Describir un beso suyo era como la descripción de un ángel caído del cielo. Suave y feroz, excitante y tierno, un beso único que brotaba de su boca pidiendo la mía. Nunca había besado labios como los suyos, una textura perfecta, un movimiento preciso y sensual. Su esencia era adictiva, junto a su lengua larga y acalorada que sabía tan bien como ocupar los huecos de mi boca, al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaba con mi lengua.

- Te adoro, mi amor. - Dije mirándolo tiernamente cuando corroboraba una y mil vez más que lo amaba profundamente.

- ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte? - Me preguntó.

- Sí. - Dije buscando su mirada.

- ¿A dónde, preciosa?

- A las nubes.

- Entonces vamos, Kristen. - Me agarro por los brazos, me abalanzó y me subió a su espalda. Parecía un mono encima de otro mono, en medio de la selva, claro que esta vez solo había lluvia.

- Mi vestido se romperá, Rob. - Sentía la presión en la tela al forzar con mi pierna flexionada.

- Qué importa. - Dijo apresurando el paso.

- Lo renté, Rob. Debo devolverlo. - Mi costado del vestido se comenzó a rasgar.

- Se rompió, Rob, gracias. - Dije sarcásticamente.

- Lo terminaré de rasgar en el hotel.

- Inténtalo. - Dije desafiante.

- No lo dudes. - Dijo sosteniendo por los muslos mientras caminaba con rapidez.

- Espera, ¿Dijiste hotel? - Algo tramaba este hombre.

- Sí, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa. - Con Robert las sorpresas eran pan de cada día.

- Ay, no. - Dije dejando caer mi cabeza en la nuca de Robert.

- No queda mucho, nos daremos una ducha caliente y descansaremos. - ¡Ducha! Sinónimo de perversión.

- ¿Nos daremos una ducha? - Volví a preguntar haciendo énfasis en el plural de la frase.

- Mmm sí. - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, al menos eso creí.

- Parece que no bromeabas cuando decías que me necesitabas despierta toda la noche, yo ya estoy agotada.

- Eres como un pájaro, tan frágil, tan delicado.

- Sabes que si quiero ser ruda lo puedo ser, Rob, no me provoques. - Mordí su cuello.

- Agh, Kristen. - Me soltó y casi caí al suelo mojado. - Me dolió. - Dijo sobandose la nuca.

- Viste, soy ruda. - Fruncí el ceño.

- Pagarás por esto.

- No sé cuantas cosas te debo a estas alturas, siempre me dices "me pagarás esto", "me pagarás esto otro" .. soy morosa, lo sé. - Seguí caminado golpeando su hombro al pasar.

- Sí, me debes muchas cosas, deberías empezar a pagarlas ahora que aún puedes. - Oh, ahora que aún puedo, quizás nunca más lo vería después de la semana que quedaba.

- Tienes razón, quizás nunca más vuelva a ver tu carita de niño. - Dije cuando volvía a tomar su mano.

- Quizás. - Dijo bajando la mirada, volviendo a entablar el andar. - Ese edificio es el hotel que te decía. - Su cambio de tema fue fugaz. El hotel era grandiosamente fabuloso, de unos quince pisos y muy iluminado. De seguro Rob se había conseguido la mejor suite, ni siquiera sabía el por qué si teníamos su departamento para escondernos del mundo, además llegaríamos empapados siendo víctimas de las miradas prejuiciosas de la gente, sí, otra vez.

- Y vamos a entrar así, ¡¿Mojados?!

- Bah, si está lloviendo, no es obvio.

- Pero no tenemos ropa para mudarnos. - Seguí reclamando.

- Soy un hombre preparado, bueno solo a veces. - Dijo al ver mi cara de desaprobación. Él era el hombre más desprevenido y olvidadizo. - Solo que preparé esto con tiempo, por eso traje cosas.

- ¿Trajiste ropa mía?

- No, solo para mí.

- ¿Estás bromeando?

- No. - Lanzó una risotada.

- ¿Y qué me pondré, Don Prevenido? - Puse mis manos en la cintura en modo de protesta.

- Mi ropa o nada. - Dijo cuando cruzábamos la calle vacía con semáforo en rojo.

- ¿Nada? - Tire de su mano para poder recibir una respuesta lógica ante mi pregunta.

- Sí, nada, completamente desnuda. - Algo en mí se motivó.

Me quedé en silencio cuando oía su sonoro triunfo en una sonrisa burlona y picarona, hasta que el recepcionista nos hacía las típicas preguntas de protocolo al entrar a un hotel tan lujoso como este. Nuestra apariencia no era la mejor luego de la incesante lluvia que cayó sobre nosotros, pero claro, la identificación de Robert como militar hablaba mucho más. Muchas veces pensaba en cómo las otras chicas que estuvieron con él buscaban la manera de aprovecharse económicamente de Rob, él era tan sencillo y humilde que no comprendía como esas mujeres sacaban provecho. Las teorías eran dos, su fascinación por regalar cosas o mantener a sus mujeres felices, las dos hipótesis convergían, pero ninguna se acercaba a mi forma de ser, amaba la sencillez de mi novio, no podíamos se más iguales. No me importaban las joyas, ni los lujos extremos si el mayor tesoro era él. De vez en cuando nos dábamos gustos, aunque según yo era exagerado, como el hecho de estar en este hotel, bastante costoso.

- No era necesario esto, Rob. - Dije cuando íbamos en el ascensor.

- Podrías callarte y dejar de reclamar, lo has hecho desde que salimos del restaurant.

- Tengo veintidós años, es comprensible. - Dije quitándome los tacones.

- Eres una mocosa, si tienes razón. - Dijo abrazándome por el hombre. - Mi mocosa preferida.

- Ni que fueras tan mayor. - Gimoteé.

- Cuatro años más que tu, querida. - Dijo a modo de apuesta.

- Uy, que vejete. - Me burlé. - Debería huir por andar con alguien tan mayor.

- Para con el sarcasmo, que todo esto te lo cobraré.

- Hasta porque respiro buscas la razón para follarme donde sea. - Dije sin tapujos.

- Ejjjeem. - Carraspeó con la garganta al hacerme notar que el asistente del ascensor estaba ahí.

Me sonrojé al darle tan espectáculo al joven, solo pensé que apenas se abrieran las puertas del ascensor saldría corriendo. Debía esconderme de tantas personas por mi bocota, sí mi bocota que gemía y se sinceraba.

- Esta es vuestra habitación. - Dijo el chico de las maletas, que ahora venía sin maletas.

- Gracias. - Dijo Robert mientras yo me escabullía en la sala.

¡Era hermosamente inmensa! Luces por todas partes, sitiales por todas partes con bordes talados a mano, terminados con colores dorados. Unos cuadros de años inmemorables, mucha decoración barroca que me encantaba. Era como si me hubieran traído a propósito aquí.

- ¿Whisky, Champagne o Vino? - Estaba tan perdida en la estancia que no me percate mucho del pedido de Rob.

- Uhm, lo que tu quieras. - Me asomé por el balcón y el viento me envolvió. Ya no llovía, estaba todo tan calmado que me sentí en paz. Pocos minutos faltaban para que fuesen las tres de la madrugada y la noche seguía siendo joven. Su mano rodeó mi cintura y su boca buscó mis labios, me deje llevar por la pasión retenida y lo bese desquiciadamente.

- No te serví nada, ya bebiste lo necesario por hoy en el restaurant. - Dijo despegándose de mí.

- ¿Ahora me dices que hacer y que no?

- Solo te cuido, además no quiero que te embriagues. - Dijo.

- Okay, de todos modos no quiero comer ni beber nada, estoy agotada.

- ¿Quieres dormir? - Sabía que la idea no le gustaba pero no daba más.

- Sí, sé que no eran tus planes, pero …

- No, está bien, tenemos todo el fin de semana. - Rob se había amurrado, sabía que sus planes merecían mantenerme toda la noche despierta.

- Mañana debo estudiar para un examen, Rob. - Dije entrando a la sala.

- ¿Y en la noche? - Su voz buscaba esperanza.

- No creo, deberé estudiar todas las horas posibles, amor.

- Maldición. - Se dio unas vueltas por la alfombra mientras se quitaba un par de prendas mojadas. - Iré a darme una ducha, tu ropa está en un bolso en la habitación. - Fue tan cortante que sabía que se había molestado. No era mi intención, pero debía estudiar para ese examen, era muy importante.

Fui a la que sería nuestra habitación por esta noche y busqué el bolso, era mi bolso con el cual llegué a su departamento. Habían dos cambios de ropa interior, mis blusas preferidas y unos pantaloncillos. Quité el vestido helado que se adhería a mi piel por la humedad, lo mismo hice con mi lencería.

¿Y sí le daba un poco de acción a Robert? Un par de horas no haría el cambio, después podría descansar sin interrupciones. Me sequé por completo el cuerpo y me quedé tal cual para de alguna forma, impresionarlo, o no sé, solo improvisar y dejarnos llevar un rato. El fin de semana se me iría en estudios y no era justo para Rob estropear sus planes.

Me quedé esperando fuera de la puerta del baño, hasta escuchar algún indicio de que Rob saldría de la ducha. El chorro de agua dejó de sonar, un par de minutos y él estaría envuelto en una toalla.

- ¿No ibas a dormir, Stewart? - Seguía enojado.

- Preferí relajarme un poco antes de dormir. - Me puse al paso de la puerta, creo que él no notaba que yo estaba desnuda porque estábamos a oscuras casi en su totalidad.

- Déjame pasar. - Dijo serio.

-¿Seguro? - Agarré la toalla con avidez y la tiré lejos.

Me encantaba tomar las riendas del asunto, sobretodo cuando debía excitarlo. Me acerqué para que supiese tangiblemente que no llevaba nada de ropa encima, su pecho estaba mojado. ¡Un semental! No sé por qué no mejor se dedicaba a modelar a que ser un soldado … mejor no, Robert era solo mío y lo tenía ahora frente a mí, desnudo y un poco impaciente.

- Estás desnuda. - Dijo entrecortado.

- Sí, puedes chequearlo. - Tomé sus manos y las llevé a mi trasero, dejándolas pasear por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis pechos, mientras yo lo guiaba.

- Ah, tu cuerpo … - No alcanzó a terminar cuando su boca ya se perdía en mi cuello. - Eres tan apetecible.

- No soy comida.

- Eres mi manjar, amor. No creo conocer mejor sabor que el tuyo. - Su respiración chocaba con mi piel, erizando hasta los poros. Que belleza de boca tenía, me erotizaba en todos los sentidos sentir como arqueaba sus labios para chuparme por todas partes.

- Ay, no hagas eso. - Una de sus manos me mantenía aferrada a él por la cintura, su otra mano se perdía en mis nalgas. Sus palmeadas me dolían pero me eran placenteras, quería más y más hasta pedir que pare.

- Sé que te gusta. - Dijo toscamente.

-Ahh. - Fui presa de una sonora nalgada.

- Eso, gime más fuerte. - Afirmaba la premisa de que a Rob le encantaba escucharme. Como a mi me gustaba escucharlo gemir.

- Ahhh, Rob. - Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, al sentir otra mano fuerte en mi trasero.

- ¿Quieres más? - Preguntó autoritario.

- Sí, quiero más. - Dije excitada.

- Grita de placer, hermosa. - Agarró mis nalgas con sus manas, las masajeó y de una vez las nalgueó al mismo tiempo.

- Oh, Rob, ahhh. - No podía creer lo excitante que estaba siendo, mi centro se humedecía con cada palmeada.

- Te quiero follar, ahora. - Dijo en seco, con esa voz carraspeada y sensual.

- Entonces hazlo. - Dije dejándome caer a su cuerpo, dejándome caer al placer palpable. A la mierda mi noche de descanso, quería sentirlo sobre mí, adentro mío, amándome y gozando.

Dos pasos bastaron para que me lanzara en contra de la cama con fuerza, reboté en el colchón por la fuerza. Robert se plantó sobre mí, rozándome con su piel desnuda y ya poco mojada por la ducha. Su erección chocaba juguetonamente sobre mi abdomen, la dureza presionaba cada vez que Robert me besaba en los labios.

- ¿Por qué no juegas un poco con Robert Jr.? - Recordé su peculiar apodo.

- Deberías traer a la pequeña Stewart a la fiesta. - Nos reímos por la estúpida conversación, que le daba el toque a nuestro encuentro.

- Está abajo esperándote. - Solté.

- ¿Se dio un baño tu amiga que está tan mojada? - La palma de Rob frotaba mi centro, de atrás hacia adelante.

- Uh, sí. - Jadeé.

- Mmm, ¿Me dejas saludarla? - Sexo oral otra vez, bienvenido.

- Lo que quieras. - Sus manos separaron mis piernas lentamente, su lengua cayó con peso sobre mi zona íntima. Nada se compararía jamás a lo que esto me producía, sabía hacerlo tan bien. Posaba la punta de su larga lengua en el lugar preciso para hacerme retorcer de placer, sus dedos entraban y salían masturbándome con fiereza, de esa que me encantaba, esa masculinidad que brotaba de él.

- Sabe tan bien tu pequeña Stewart, ¿Sabes?

- ¿Sí? No-lo-sabía. - Dije entre suspiros.

- Mira. - Se abalanzó a besarme, mezclando su lengua con la mía, dejandome sentir mi propia esencia. ¿Por qué esto no me parecía asqueroso con él? Debía ser la enorme confianza que tenía en él, la enorme capacidad de poder experimentar todo junto a el hombre que tanto amaba.

- Sabes exquisito. - Volvió a decir. - Ponte de espalda.

Obedecí.

- Ahora mantente en tus manos y rodillas. - Estaba con mi trasero a la vista, más que expuesta.

- Listo. - Su boca se perdía en mis muslos, lamiendo fervientemente. Agarró mi trasero por las caderas y sentí como su longitud entraba tan tentadoramente en mí.

Temblé de la tentación.

- No sabes la vista que tengo desde acá. - Dijo mientras embestía con un ritmo lento.

- Me encantaría saber. - Afirmé

- Tu culo se ve fenomenal. - Mi trasero era su tesoro más grande.

- Ahhhh. - Sus manos apresaban mis nalgas, él me penetraba con fuerza cada vez más, podía sentirme completa por dentro cada vez que embestía.

- Ahhh, eres-jo-di-damen-te her-mosa. - Escuchar a Robert así me prendía como fuego sobre más fuego.

- Ahhh, Rob, solo muévete.

- Móntame, por favor. - Se tumbó al lado mío y como una jinete me monté sobre él. - Como me encanta verte así, tan desinhibida.

- No sabes cuanto me gusta estar sobre ti y mirarte. - Moví mis caderas como bien sabía hacerlo. Nos dejamos llevar por el vaivén de nuestros sexos, de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestras manos, ah, esto no tenía nombre para explicar lo bien que se sentía. Amar a tu persona favorita, entregarte de la manera más perfecta que había, saber que compartíamos algo tan íntimo como sumergirnos en nuestra unión tan fortuita, no tenía precio. Mi lugar en esta tierra con él estaba escrito sobre papiro, era eterno.

.

- ¿Estás despierto? - No llevaba más de dos horas durmiendo, aún era de noche.

- Sí, pensaba, amor. - Respondió mientras suspiraba al lado mío.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Siento que … siento que … no sé como decirlo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. - Algo que me gustaba de Robert era su manera de divagar y deambular en sus pensamientos, siempre era interesante las conclusiones que sacaba, o la simple forma de ver algunos aspectos de su propia vida, como si fuera un espectador de su propia historia. Pero lo del mal presentimiento me alertó.

- ¿Sobre qué, amor? - Recosté mi rostro en su pecho desnudo, mientras hacia círculos en su pecho velludo.

- El que me vaya, no sé, siento que no voy a volver. - Aunque tratáramos de olvidar todo, por más voluntad que pusiéramos en no tocar el tema, era inevitable.

- Vas a volver y sabes que seremos felices a la vuelta.

- Quiero que sepas que te he amado como nadie. Sé que te lo digo siempre, pero necesito que lo sepas, que lo tengas presente. - Su mano busco la mía, buscando mi anillo. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te lo regale?

- Sí, cómo olvidarlo. - Río-Hacer el amor-Policía … ¡Cómo olvidarlo!

- Ese día pensé que no me aceptarías, que no me dejarías ser tu novio.

- ¿Por qué? - Me di una pequeña vuelta en la cama para poder observarlo.

- No sé, tu sabes, mi inseguridad. Esa noche estaba nervioso, no hallaba como decirte que quería estar contigo para siempre, que te amaba profundamente.

- ¿Y crees que tomaste una buena decisión?

- Por supuesto, nunca estuve tan seguro como la vez que te lo pedí, ni tanto cuando me atreví a hablarte en el barco. - Ese era el recuerdo más bonito de aquellos días.

- Nunca olvidaré ese día, Rob.

- ¿Y la primera vez que te besé? ¿Lo recuerdas? - Pocas veces recordábamos toda nuestra historia de amor, todo el camino que llevábamos recorrido. Era tiernamente bonito escucharnos hablar de nuestro amor.

- La vez que me invitaste al baile. - Sonreí tímida.

- Y desde ahí que me atrapaste más, pequeña. - Dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

- Y desde ahí que te amo, Rob. - Me acerqué a besarlo, un beso tierno.

No podía imaginarme con otra persona, en otra vida ni en otro lugar. Robert había nacido para hacerme feliz, y yo para él. El destino era lo que movía nuestras vidas, estabamos en esta vida para cumplir con una misión, con un objetivo claro. Algunos amaban, otros odiaban, otros vivían buscando un rumbo, yo lo había encontrado … un rumbo con Robert que no tenía fin, era para siempre. Si no volvía … no sabría que hacer, ya no tendría razones para vivir, ni sobrevivir. Sería mi infierno terrenal.

- Desde ese día que eres mía. - Añadió con dulzura.

- Por siempre. - Lo abracé.

- ¿Y pequeña Stewart está cansada aún? - Su humor me animaba, otra ronda no estaría mal.

* * *

**Se nos acerca drama, mucho drama. Adelanto que los dos próximos capítulos serán RPOV :) Gracias por esperarme tanto, ustedes saben que los estudios me tienen un poco copada, por eso gracias por la paciencia. Se les agradece mil, dejen sus comentarios, reviews o twits :) ¿Que les pareció Robert Jr. y Pequeña Stewart? Un poco de humor al asunto, que nos queda poco para el llanto :( Un beso y un abrazo gigante, Mary.**


	10. War

**American Woman, English Man**

10th

_War_

RPOV

No era el verla desnuda sobre la cama y con una fina sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, sino que verla tan tranquila mientras dormía, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, en sus sueños. Su cansancio se dejaba notar por lo profundo de su respiración, que llenaba el silencio de la habitación. La amé como si fuera la última vez, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo con ella, de unirme a su cuerpo y dejarme transportar por un centenar de sensaciones. La extrañaría, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo resistiría sin ella tantas semanas. Intentaba no darle vueltas al asunto, no quería que Kristen cargara con este pesar sola, no quería verla triste. Ni siquiera sabía que sería de nosotros, no sabía si tendríamos un futuro, perfectamente podía hacer algo mal o dar un mal paso y fallecer. Imaginarme a Kristen vivir con ese dolor me retorcía el alma, ella caería en un hoyo sin fondo, sé que no saldría adelante, sé que moriría poquito a poco. Debía ser fuerte, yo era fuerte, siempre lo he sido y ahora con mayor razón debía salir airoso, la tenía a ella, y con eso bastaba. Mis proyecciones tenían su nombre como la anfitriona de mis planes, quería una vida junto a ella, por siempre.

La seguí observando desde el sillón en que el estaba recostado, su espalda dibujaba una línea simétricamente perfecta que caía en la tentadora depresión de su cintura. Su cabello caía alborotado en su espalda, sus suaves mechones chocolate cobrizo. No lo pensé dos veces y me perdí en las sábanas junto a ella, gimoteó un poco entre dientes y siguió durmiendo. Solo la abracé, tan fuerte como pude, como si la fuera a perder. Su aroma se impregnaba en mi piel … Cuánto la extrañaría.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Posiblemente la apreté mucho para que se despertara.

- Nada. - Dije hundidome en su cabello.

- ¿Nada? Estoy quedando sin aire. - Su pesadez incipiente le daba el toque a su chispeante personalidad.

- Bah, solo quería abrazarte, ¿No puedo? - Dije con incredulidad.

- Sí puedes, obvio, pero sé más delicado.

- Es que quería enterrarme en ti. - Fundirme en ella era poco para explicar lo tanto que me encantaba abrazarla. En mis brazos ella estaba protegida, nada ni nadie podía tocarla o herirla cuando estaba conmigo.

- Abrázame entonces, pero no me quiebres. - Dijo con mejor ánimo.

La abracé fuerte pero con delicadeza, como decía ella. Amaba tenerla tan cerca de mí, nunca pude explicar desde el día en que la vi lo que me provocaba, solo sabía que había sido hecho para estar con ella.

- Te amo, ¿Sabías? - Susurré a su oído. Escucharme decirle te amo y notar su reacción era uno de los mejores actos mezclados.

- ¿Sí? - Sus manos buscaron las mías debajo de las sábanas cuando aún su espalda chocaba con mi pecho.

- Sí, y no te imaginas cuanto, Stewart. - Podía pasarme un día entero diciendo que la amaba sin cansarme.

- Yo te amo más. - Dijo dándose la vuelta dejándome ver su somnoliento rostro.

- No, mientes, yo te amo más. - Jugué.

- Mmm … no, yo te amo más y se acabó. - Dijo arrugando su frente.

- Me subestima, señorita. - La agarré por la cintura de tal manera que quede encima suyo. - Eres tan liviana.

- Como una pluma. - Sonrío.

- Te amo-te amo-te amo … - Me perdí en besos cortos que ella muy bien quiso recibir.

- Te amo, amor. - Su voz sonaba suave, sincera, entregada. - Podría secuestrarte y así no tendrías que ir a la guerra, nadie lo sabría.

- ¿Amarrado y amordazado? - La idea en mi mente no era mala, de hecho era excitante.

- Uhm, sí … a base de poca comida y en un rincón. - Dijo con su faceta de actriz.

- ¿Por qué no mejor a base de amor? - Choqué mi nariz con la suya, de manera tierna.

- Eso es mucho pedir, Robert Pattinson. - Con su pequeña fuerza me corrió y salió fugaz de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A hacer mis necesidades básicas, si es que no te importa. - Verla como una silueta desnuda caminando entre la noche la hacía sensual en todos los aspectos. La puerta se cerró, y yo me quedé perdido mirando el techo esperando a sentir su delicada piel al lado de la mía.

Me sentía afortunado de tenerla.

- Puedes creer que el baño tiene terminaciones de oro en la loza, es increíble. - Ningún detalle pasaba por alto para ella.

- Es un hotel de cinco estrellas, Kristen.

- De verdad no entiendo por qué estamos acá y no en tu departamento. - Volvió a entrar a la cama acurrucándose a mi lado, pero alerta a su discusión.

- Nuestro departamento. - Corregí.

Ella soltó una sonrisa contenta.

- Quería cambiar de ambiente, estar lejos de casa. - Seguí afirmando.

- ¿Pero algo tan costoso? - No es que a mi me gustarán este tipo de cosas, pero suponía que al ser nuestros últimos días juntos debían ser inolvidables y bien recordados.

- Sé que no te gusta tanto esto, ni a mi tampoco, pero quería algo especial.

- Ya veo. - La abracé nuevamente.

- Durmamos un poco, me queda algo en mente. - Era el broche de oro.

- ¿Tiene que ver con mi pequeña Stewart? Mira que estoy agotada, por hoy estoy bien. - No pude evitar la risa al escucharla. Nuestra peculiar broma no sería olvidado nunca más de aquí en adelante.

- Me haces reír, pero no, es otra cosa. - Seguí explotando en risa, ella también.

- Me alegro. - Su mano atravesó mi abdomen. - Durmamos un tanto, no queda mucho para que amanezca.

- Bueno, cariño.

.

Mi mente estaba pérdida, llena de nada, en blanco. Borrado, sin ningún atisbo de recuerdo, me sentía como un bote varado en el mar, lleno de océano alrededor. De la nada aparecía un desierto, lleno de hombres muertos y mutilados, hombres que habían dejado sueños y seres queridos en el olvido que sucumbía el aire. Yo estaba ahí, en medio de todos, pero solo. Era el único hombre vivo.

¿Corría o gritaba? No sabía qué hacer, no sabía hacia donde dirigirme, no sabía que paso dar, si sería en falso o el correcto. Y ella … ella apaciguó mis miedos.

- Rob, despierta. - Su voz se escuchaba desde el fondo de mi sueño. - Tienes pesadillas. Amor despierta. - Volvía a repetir, pero yo no quería despertar, era como si estuviese dopado. . Robert, despierta, me asustas.

Abrí torpemente los ojos, cuando de ellos mismo se escapaban unas lágrimas inesperadas.

- Tuviste una pesadilla. - Dijo compasivamente.

- Así parece, una mala pesadilla. - Dije restregándome las mejillas, a lo que ella me agarró en su regazo desnudo.

- ¿Qué soñaste? - Era una pesadilla pero era confusa, no sabía como explicarle.

- Ya sabes con qué. - No tenía forma de resumir ni comprimir mi pesadilla. Todo se reducía a la guerra.

- ¿Con la guerra? - Su pequeña voz de quebraba.

- Sí, pero fue confuso. Estaba solo. - No sabía por qué lo estaba ni por qué lloraba.

- Oh, amor. - Me agarró con fuerza, con esa que te transmiten las personas que te aman, esa fuerza que te dice "Estoy aquí contigo y nada malo te pasará".

- Siento que no debo ir, pero es un reto para mí. Desde pequeño siempre quise ser militar. - Me detuve en mis recuerdos por un instante. Pasaba horas jugando con mis soldaditos, horas dibujado bocetos de mi padre junto a mí luchando e incluso dibujándome como un pequeño soldado. - Es una meta personal y profesional, Kristen. Debo hacerlo, sé que puedo, me he preparado años, …

- ¿Pero? - Me animó a continuar. Era momento de sincerarme, y ella merecía escucharme.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. - Venía con eso hace semanas, venía con pesadillas hace días. Todo apuntaba a algo malo, nada claro, pero sí algo malo.

- No vas a morir, yo sé que no. - Decía aferrandose a mí.

- No, no me refiero a eso, siento que es algo peor, pero no sé qué es, llevo pesadillas en mi mente hace unas semanas y me vuelve loco, no sé que pasará. - Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Tranquilo, son unos malos sueños sumados a la tensión, amor. - Su delicada mano acariciaba mi espalda.

- Solo dime que me seguirás amando cuando vuelva.

- Aunque no me pidas prometértelo, lo haría igual. No te dejaré de amar jamás. - Busco mis ojos, solo mis ojos para hacer contacto con los suyos. - Estoy aquí, no llores.

Ella era mi cable a tierra, la persona que me traía paz y tranquilidad.

- Gracias. - Esbocé una sonrisa al igual que ella.

- No quiero que estemos así, tan melancólicos estos días. - No sé de donde sacaba fuerzas para transmitírmelas. - Debemos estar bien, amor.

- Tienes razón. - Podía agradecer infinitamente. - Ven. - La llevé a mi, a mis brazos, a mi boca.

Y la besé, deliberadamente, continuamente y cariñosamente.

- Volveré y haremos todo lo que tenemos planeado. - Kristen asintió con sus ojos cerrados.

- Bésame. - No me resistí. Porque sus labios estaban moldeados para los míos.

- Debe ser mediodía, ¿Cierto? - Traté de recobrar la cordura bajo su besos amorosos.

- Creo que es más temprano, deben ser las diez. - Ella se quedó tumbada sobre mi pecho.

- Vístete, debo llevarte a un lugar. - Dije saliendo de la cama antes de ella.

- Por mi me quedaría todo el día acostada, ando floja. - Ella se escondía en las sabanas como una pequeña niña revoltosa.

- No, hoy no, levántate. - Agarré su brazo y la tiré de la cama. - Vamos, levántate.

- ¿Es urgente ir? - Seguía haciendo defensa a levantarse.

- No tanto, pero por ser yo, si es urgente, ¡AHORA! - Volví a forzar de su brazo a lo que claro, yo fui el vencido. Porque caí encima suyo.

- ¿Así que yo soy débil? - Dijo triunfante, está vez ella agarrandome con sus brazos.

- Parece que no, me doy por vencido. - Dije encima de ella.

- Te tengo atrapado en mis garras. - Dijo sonriente.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Traté de zafarme pero fue imposible. Sus piernas se enredaban con las mías, mientras ella colocaba toda su fuerza en los brazos para atajarme.

- Ves, no puedes escapar. - Buscó mis labios otra vez, me dejé atrapar como siempre. Siempre que sus labios estuviesen cerca, los míos corrían como imán a los suyos.

- Voy a extrañar despertar así.

- También, cariño.

Por mí era capaz de quedarme toda una mañana así con ella, pero quería llevarla a ese lugar, donde siempre albergaba mis pensamientos cuando estaba triste y necesitaba pensar, necesitaba darle un pequeño presente. Necesitaba que me recordara siempre cuando estuviésemos separados.

- Ahora si levántate. - Volví a repetir.

- Espera, es que … se me acalambró la pierna. - Me moví lentamente para seguir vistiéndome.

- No, no te muevas, que me duele.

- Al final si eras débil.

- Tenía que hacer fuerza para retenerte. ¡No te muevas! - Chilló.

- Perdón. - Se veía tan divertida entre cara de dolor y disgusto. - Será mejor que muevas el pie.

- Mejor será que me vistas, de verdad ni me quiero mover. - Dijo refregando sus manos en las chuecas de sus ojos.

- Que perezosa amor, pero puedo cumplir esa labor.

Tomé de sus muñecas para alzarla a mis brazos, estaba desnuda casi por completo, solo llevaba puesto sus calzones. Ella era una escultura marmórea que me gustaba tocar, esculpir con mis propias manos.

- Solo apúrate, que me enfrío. - Dijo demandante.

Busqué sus pantaloncillos en el bolso y alguna blusa que combinará. No negaba que me encantaba verla con esos pantalones, se adherían tan bien a su piel que podía desfallecer mirándola.

- ¿Está bien así? - Pregunté cuando terminaba de vestirla.

- Sí. - Sonrío y me robó un beso fugaz.

Terminé de ordenar la habitación antes de irnos, mientras ella se arreglaba un poco en el tocador. Agarré s mano y volvimos a caminar. Todo el rato, mientras estábamos en el ascensor y pagando en la recepción la mantuve abrazada a mí, sentía que los segundos eran tiempo valioso que debía aprovechar con ella.

- Buenos días. - Dijo el recepcionista de la puerta del hotel. Ambos saludamos amablemente al salir, para luego encontrarnos con el sol abrumante de la mañana y un poco de frío por la lluvia de anoche.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? - Kristen pasaba su cabello por encima de su hombro al preguntarme.

- Vamos a un par de cuadras de aquí, después nos vamos a casa. - Dije abrazándola mientras caminábamos.

Por alguna extraña razón las calles estaban copadas, las tiendas llenas y los mercados repletos. Todo apuntaba a que la guerra comenzaba para Inglaterra pronto. Se quiso mantener en secreto el comienzo del trabajo de los soldados, pero con todo el fervor que vivía Europa era fácil que se escapará información.

- Hay mucha gente. - Murmuró Kristen.

- Se abastecen, nadie sabe si habrá qué comer cuando todo empiece.

- Debería hacer lo mismo.

- Está todo listo. - Nunca le había dicho del sotano de mi departamento, porque no habían amenzas como para ocupar lo que allí había.

- ¿Todo listo? - Su curiosidad y extrañeza se mostraban en su rostro.

- Sí, en el departamento hay un pequeño sótano.

- ¿Y ahora me lo vienes a decir?

- Sí, antes no habían razones para usarlo.

- Ahora podré secuestrarte. - Dijo con humor.

- Sí, claro. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y qué hay allí? - Volvió a curiosear.

- Comida, muchas reservas de comida, y algunos pequeños reactores de electricidad.

- Que precavido. - Celebró.

- Soy militar, señorita.

- Cómo olvidarlo.

- Así que no tendrás que preocuparte en caso de desabastecimiento, amor. Podrías vivir con eso un año perfectamente.

- Suena bien.

Seguimos caminando, no faltaba mucho. Por un momento creí que ella pensaría que íbamos a navegar otra vez como aquella oportunidad, pero no. Las coincidencias es que estaba cerca del Tamesis y nada más. No era un lugar extraordinariamente especial, era un simple rincón en el mirador con una banca que tenía historia. Mi abuelo y mi padre solían venir allí a mirar y perderse en el movimiento del agua del río, a descargar emociones y decidir. Sentía que era algo muy íntimo y debía compartirlo con ella, porque era la mujer de mi vida.

- ¿Es aquí? - De seguro pensaba que era algo más parafernalico.

- Sí. - Dije tímidamente.

- ¿Ahora es cuando me lanzo al agua y un policía nos llama la atención? - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sí, de hecho lo contraté para revivir esa vez. - Volví a bromear.

Me senté en la banca e hice que se sentará a mi lado.

- Déjame adivinar … ¿Es tu lugar preferido? - En ella no cabía la ingenuidad.

- ¿Me leíste la mente?

- No, pero así suelen ser los lugares preferidos. Yo también tenía uno, aunque claro era en otro país. - Dijo con un dejo de nostalgia.

- ¿Y ahora tienes un lugar preferido? ¿En este país? - No sabía que respondería, quería saber su respuesta.

- Sí. - Dijo. - Ahí. - Apuntó a mi corazón.

Sonreí como un idota enamorado.

- Uhm, quiero que … cuando yo no esté acá, vengas cada noche y mires el cielo. - Hice una pausa tomando su mano y acunándola entre las mías. - También miraré la noche.

- Qué tierno, amor. - Su mirada se perdió en la mía. - Vendré siempre. - Sonrió de una manera pura.

- ¿No me olvidarás, cierto? - Sé que me amaba, yo la amaba y con eso bastaba. Pero a veces la vida daba tantas vueltas, y juntándolo con mi inseguridad pensaba cosas espeluznantes

- Tonto, de verdad eres un niño, no sé cuantas veces me lo has preguntado en estos días. - Dijo agarrando mi cara para que entendiera el mensaje. - Te amo, y eso es más fuerte que nada.

- Tengo algo para ti. - Busqué en mi bolsillo. - Era de mi abuela.

- No me digas qué es algo costoso, sabes que no … - La callé antes de que me reprochará. La verdad no era costoso, era algo simple, era de mi abuela y quería que ella lo tuviese.

- Agarra tu cabello. - Quité el broche del colgante y lo coloqué en su cuello.

- ¿Una medalla? - Dijo tocándola.

- Sí, es tuya. - Kristen la contemplaba emocionada.

- Es hermosa, gracias mi amor. - Se abalanzó contra mío. Oh, Dios, no quería dejarla.

- Agradezco haberte conocido.

- Corrección, haberme buscado. - Sonrió con sus ojos brillosos de la emoción.

- Ah, de verás, te espié como un psicópata y te conocí, te enamoré y aquí te tengo. - Dije atrapándola con un abrazo mientras buscaba un beso desorbitado de amor.

- Eres un malvado, no sé como puedo estar contigo. - Ella me besó y volví a perderme como siempre. No sé que tenía su boca, pero me perdía.

- Debemos volver a casa, amor. Me recordó.

- Sí, vamos. - Y retornamos a nuestro rincón, a nuestra guarida. Nuestro pequeño espacio de amor.

.

Kristen había salido con mis hermanas a comprar, sabía que a ella no le gustaba mucho eso de pasar horas comprando en una tienda, probándose ropa y menos tacones. No obstante, mis hermanas habían insistido duramente en llevar a Kristen a comprar prendas, que luego comerían y volverían. Era una tarde de chicas, no tenía de que quejarme eran mis hermanas y nada más.

Estaba en casa, un tanto aburrido. Antes de que Kristen llegara a mi vida, me sentía vacío, nada llenaba por completo mi existencia. Solo tocar la guitarra y perderme en melodías me hacía sentir mejor, pero no era lo mismo que tenerla conmigo y amarla.

Busqué a mi antigua amiga y me deje llevar mientras rasgaba con fuerza las cuerdas de la guitarra. Sentía que estaba dejando fluir todo el miedo que sentía a medida que tocaba, me sentía enrabiado, si tan solo nunca hubiese entrado a la milicia no tendría este estúpido miedo metiéndose por mis entrañas. Lo paradójico era que esto era mi sueño, mi anhelo de toda la vida. Pero Kristen … nunca había amado así, era mi adoración era todo lo que tenía, era mi tesoro más preciado, la maravilla que cubría mis días. No podía estar sin ella, quería que estuviese conmigo hasta el fin de los días, que avanzáramos juntos en esta vida, que ella fuese la madre de mis hijos.

- Creo que fue un desperdicio, Lizzy. - Era su voz, que sonaba en la entrada. Corrí como un niño.

- Para nada, creo que es dinero bien invertido. - Lizzy se oía contenta, tal como cuando venía de compras.

Kristen dio vuelta a la llave y yo ya estaba parado frente a ella.

- Hola, amor. - La abracé fuerte mientras ella dejaba caer la gran cantidad de bolsas al suelo.

- Don psicópata esperando en la puerta. - Dijo Lizzy con una mirada de burla.

- Cállate, la mantuviste toda la tarde contigo, es mi turno. - Le dije a Lizzy que ponía una falsa cara de enfadada.

- Ya paren, los hermanitos, mejor prepara algo para comer, Rob. - ¿Yo cocinar?

- Incendiaré la casa. - Dije la verdad.

Es verdad, Kristen. - Dijo Lizzy dejando sus bolsas en uno de los sillones.

- A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Vicky? - Pregunté por mi hermana.

- Se fue a donde su novio. - Respondió Lizzy. Kristen entre tanto se quitaba los zapatos para andar descalza, una típica costumbre suya.

- Se casan cuando vuelvas de la guerra. - Kristen decía tan naturalmente eso que supuse era por la presencia de mi hermana.

- ¿De verdad? - No me sentía asombrado, esa boda venía en planes hace tiempo.

- Sí, tiene todo preparado, pero él no quiere apresurar las cosas. - Dijo Lizzy.

- Quizás sea una boda doble. - Dije entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? - Lizzy se alertó. Kristen soltó una risa bufona.

- Iré a hacer algo para comer. - Dijo mi novia.

- ¿Cómo que boda doble? - Lizzy sonaba enojada por no enterarse de esto antes.

- O sea no hay nada preparado, está solo la idea, Liz. - Hice una pausa invitándola a sentarse en el sofá. - Quiero casarme con Kristen al volver.

- Oh, Dios, dime que puedo ser la dama de honor, por favor, hermanito. - Lizzy más efusiva no podía ser, ya estaba sobre mí exigiendo tener un lugar en esa boda que por el momento solo existía en mi mente.

- Por supuesto, pero cálmate. - Dije abrazándola pero calmándola. - Aparte falta mucho aún, y debes preguntarle a Kristen.

- De seguro dirá que sí. - Dijo Lizzy desbordando felicidad. - Supongo que después vienen los hijos, Rob.

- Solo escúchate, te pareces a mamá.

- Nada que ver, Rob, imagínate lo lindos que serán esos pequeños. - Más emocionada no podía estar.

- Ál menos yo aún no quiero tener una gran panza conmigo. - Kristen había escuchado todo. - Y sí, puedes ser mi dama de honor.

¿Por qué andaba de tan buen ánimo?

- Ves, Rob … Kristen te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras, de verdad. - Lizzy se paraba del sillón e iba directo a minoría para seguir parloteando.

- Yo también tengo que ver en asunto por si acaso. - Ellas hablaban más para sí mismas que para mí.

- ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas en la mesa a comer, amor? - rezongué mientras me dirigía a la mesa.

- Está bien - Un beso en su mejilla y me senté.

- Hay que esperar un poco por la comida. - Dijo mi novia.

- No te preocupes, Kris, podemos hablar de la boda. - Si mi hermana se proponía algo, era difícil pararla. Kristen puso los ojos en blanco.

Kristen preparó una cena sencilla, pero exquisita. Mi hermana y yo lo agradecimos, nuestros estómagos lo hicieron. Se nos fue toda la tarde conversando, esto se ponía ameno. Hasta que Lizzy debía partir.

- Mándale saludos a mamá, aunque ya no me hable. - Le recordé a Lizzy.

- Hablando de mamá. - Lizzy se acercó más a mí cuando estábamos en la puerta. - Mañana por ser tu último día quiere que hagamos algo, una cena familiar en casa del Tío George.

- ¿De verdad? - Me extrañaba este acto de … ¿Humildad? De todas formas era mi madre y era el último día antes de partir a la guerra.

- Sí, de hecho eres el último, junto con Kristen en esterarse de esto.

- ¿Quiénes van? - Pregunté.

- Nosotros y la familia de Kristen. - Oh, habría mucha gente.

- ¿Entonces Kristen tampoco sabe?

- No, porque posiblemente saldría corriendo con la presencia de mamá, por eso nuestro padre llamó a John y los invitó.

- Así que lo tenían todo planeado.

- Así, es hermanito.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana, Liz.

- Sí, nos vemos. - Me abrazó y se marchó con la millonada de bolsas. No fue hasta que vi partir su auto que volví a entrar a casa.

Ahora debía avisarle a Kristen de nuestro panorama del día siguiente.

- Amor, ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡En la cocina! - ¿Dónde más estaría esta adorable mujer? Adoraba cocinar, aunque ahora fregaba platos.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No es necesario, estoy terminando. - Dijo cuando pasaba la esponja por la sartén.

- A ver, déjame a mí. - Me acerqué y le quité la sartén a ella. Aproveché de tomar la regadera y la mojé un poco.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? - Agarró la otra esponja que había en el lavadero y me lanzó espuma en la cara.

- Me vas a irritar los ojos, Kristen. - Volví a mojarla.

- ¡Mira! Me estás dejando empapada. - Ella hacía fuerza en contra de mí.

- ¿Si quieres puedo dejar otra parte de cuerpo empapada?

- Si, claro. - Dijo burlona. Antes de que pudiera volver a embetunarme en espuma, la tomé por las caderas, la dirigí hacia el mesón de la cocina y me recosté suavemente sobre ella.

- Cuidado, hay cuchillos al lado. - Ella no se resistía, pero si le preocupaban los malditos cuchillos. Lancé todo al suelo, con un solo brazo.

Apreté cada parte del cuerpo de Kristen, mientras ella sonreía nerviosa pero entregada. Sus manos como siempre alocaban mi cabello, como si se desesperara por lo que sentía en su cuerpo. Besé su abdomen sobre la ropa al igual que sus pechos. Cada vez subía más, hasta llegar a sus labios que tenían la dosis de droga perfecta para cegarme. Era nuestra última noche, y quería saciarla de sexo hasta no dar más.

- Ay, vamos arriba, ¿Sí? - Ella me lo pedía a regañadientes.

- No, quiero hacerlo acá. - Dije mientras besaba su cuello.

- Es incomodo.

- Para nada. - Seguí en lo mío, mientras le quitaba el sweater.

Ella se dio por vencida cuando el calor la envolvía. El mesón quedaba a la altura precisa para embestirla cuando se diera el momento. Había algo en su rostro, en sus ojos, hasta en su manera de hablar la hacían ver más hermosa de lo común hoy día. Su semblante se veía tranquilo, relajado y excitado. Otra noche más de las mil que llevaba junto a ella en la que quería fundirme en su piel, amarla hasta no poder más.

La contemplé desnuda mientras yo me desvestía. Ella me miraba expectante, al igual que yo a ella. Me deslicé encima suyo volviendo a presionar mis labios sobre su piel.

Separé sus piernas y comencé a embestirla lentamente, su rostro era preso del placer. Mordía su labio continuamente, algo había en ese gesto que me prendía mil veces más de lo normal. Olvidé la delicadeza por un momento, y dejé que la carnalidad sucumbiera esta unión.

- Ah. - Solté mientras observaba como mi miembro entraba y salía con fuerza de su intimidad.

- Ah, dame duro, Rob. - Ella pedía y yo accedía, como siempre.

Me incliné un poco más para tener un mejor acceso y sentir más a flor de piel la sensación embriagante de hacerle el amor a la mujer que amo.

¿Podía ser más exquisito esto? No había placer más grande, y tan solo con dos cuerpos.

- Ah, ahhh, Rob. - Me encantaba escucharla. Uno de sus dedos llegó de improviso a mi boca, no lo había notado porque yo solía cerrar los ojos mientras el placer me tenía en sus manos. Jugué con su dedo en mi boca, lo lamí y mordí un par de veces.

Abrí los ojos y no pudo ser más erótico lo que veía … la saliva que había quedado en su dedo era ahora el lubricante de sus pezones. Corrí a sus pechos y los mordí sin piedad.

- Oh, Dios. - Chilló.

- Eres hermosa. - Dije mientras chupaba sus pezones.

- Dame, dame. - Suplicaba.

Volví a embestir más fuerte, y más. Era una máquina sobre ella, ¡Oh! Su piel, su voz, me teníha vuelto loco, era un elixir de mujer.

- Ah, Kristen. - Fui yo el primero en llegar al orgasmo. Ella siguió luego, moviendo su pelvis alocadamente.

- Ah. - dejo caer sus brazos a ambos lados del mesón.

- Me encantas. - La besé por su cuello, hasta llegar a su boca, su maravillosa boca americana.

- Ven. - Me sorprendí ante su arrebato, me tomó por la muñeca y subimos por las escaleras, ambos desnudos.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Cállate. - A lo que llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación, me besó y arrinconó en la pared.

- Ay, Stewart, tú y tus manías de acorralarme. - Ella soltó una risita.

- Me gusta dominarte. - Dijo presionando su menudo cuerpo contra el mío.

- Me encanta, me encanta, Dios, te amo Kristen.

- Y yo a ti, bonito.

Me guió con besos al baño, encendió la luz e hizo correr el agua de la ducha.

- Lo tenías todo planeado.

- Soy una mujer que solo sabe complacer a su hombre. - Dijo entrando a la ducha para luego entrar yo.

- Tu y agua juntos, buena combinación, señorita. - Ahora la acorralada era ella, mientras el agua caía sobre nuestros cuerpos.

- Ámame, como si fuera la última vez. - Dijo su pequeña voz.

- Como si fuera la última vez, mi amor.

Dejé que se afirmará en contra de una de las paredes de la ducha, yo me quedé detrás suyo, viendo su hermosa espalda junto a su perfecto trasero. Masajeé sus nalgas mientras que con una de mis manos tomé la regadera de la ducha y lanzaba agua en contra de su blanca piel.

- Ahh, tus manos. - Soltó ella.

- Ay, tu suculento trasero. - Bromeé.

Desde la primera vez que toqué su trasero, supe que era mi parte favorita de su cuerpo y para mi gran suerte, era solo mío. Solo para mí.

Acaricié su cuerpo dejando besos en su espalda y en sus piernas, el espacio de la ducha era estrecho, por lo cual era incomodo bajar hasta sus largas piernas. Toqué su centro mientras lo mojaba con el agua de la regadera.

- Ay, no, ay, no, no lo quites. - La sensación del chorro de agua le producía sensaciones placenteras sobre su clítoris.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Ahhh, sí.

- ¿Sigo? - Quité el chorro.

- No, continua, por favor. - Volví a colocar el chorro de agua sobre su monte, movía la dirección de este para proporcionarle sensaciones en cada rincón. Mientras escuchaba como ella se desenvolvía, Robert jr. Más vivo se colocaba. Deje que la punta de mi miembro viajara por la línea que separaba sus nalgas.

- Oh, Rob. - Su mano buscó mi miembro y lo tomó con fuerza.

- Ah, Kristen.

- Solo entra y hace lo tuyo, no puedo esperar. - Me sentía tan dominado por ella, así que hice caso. Aunque después de todo, ambos disfrutábamos. Ella de mí, yo de ella.

- Toma la regadera. - Se la entregué en su mano mientras que con la otra se mantenía afirmada de la pared.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Dijo excitada.

- Colócala en tu clítoris y mueve el chorro.

Ella hizo caso, mientras que yo comencé nuevamente a embestirla, solo que esta vez lo hice con lentitud, para que ambas sensaciones para ella fueran únicas. Sus piernas temblaban por la fuerza y el placer, así que tome sus caderas para mantenerla firme. La vista que tenía era maravillosa, su cuerpo y sus sonidos, más los míos hacían este momento perfecto.

- Ahh, Rob pégate a mí. - Botó la regadera en suelo y me pegué de forma salvaje a su cuerpo dejando su abdomen pegado al frío de la pared.

- Me encan-ta ha-cer-te-lo. - Dije entrecortado.

- Y a mi que me lo hagas, amor. - Buscó mis manos y las entrelazó, manteniéndolas afirmadas en la pared.

- Ahhhh, Rob, ahhhh. - Besé su cuello, y de vez en cuando lo mordí.

- Date la vuelta. - La arrimé a mí y seguí dando fuertes estocadas.

- Ay, Dios, creo que mi pequeña Stewart no puede más. - Dijo bromista, dejando caer sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

- Pues dile, que Robert Jr. Tiene planes para toda la noche. - Fui a su oído. - Toda la noche, cariño.

- Prepárate pequeña. - No pude evitar explotar en risa.

- ¿Vamos a la cama?

- Sí, hazme el amor toda la noche. - Sus ojos en el fondo tenían tristeza. Solo quedaba mañana y adiós. - Déjame tu nombre grabado en todo el cuerpo, porque te voy a extrañar mucho.

- No lo dudes, mi vida. - La aferré a mí y la llevé a nuestra cama.

…

- Mi amor, despierta. - La tenía pegada a mí, habíamos dormido más juntos que nunca. Era como si inconscientemente nuestras almas supieran que estaríamos lejos por largas semanas.

- Otro ratito. - Dijo acurrucándose más.

- No, es hora de levantarse, ya es mediodía.

- Quedémonos en la cama todo el día. Es nuestro último día. - Me abrazó más fuertemente. - Y te tengo atrapado.

- No podemos quedarnos en casa hoy, amor. - Ella levantó su cabeza y me miró con extrañeza. - Ayer con tanto ajetreo, se me olvidó decirte algo.

- ¿Te vas hoy? - Se alarmó.

- No, amor, no es eso. - Sobé su desnuda espalda. - Mi familia organizó una comida.

- Con tu mamá. - Añadió.

- Sí, pero estará tu familia también.

- ¿En serio? Y por qué no sabía nada. - Ahora ella se levantó y quedó perpleja por no saber esto antes.

- Recién me enteré ayer cuando Lizzy se fue. No tengo la culpa.

- Oh, entonces vamos. - Estaba completamente seguro que el hecho de que su familia estuviese ahí la animaba a ir.

- ¿Ducha dos por uno? - Su sonrisa perversa respondió mi pregunta. La arrastré al baño lujurioso por la buena mañana.

Mi novia se veía resplandeciente, hermosa, bonita, maravillosa, su vestido dejaba ver sus largas piernas, un vestido ceñido y verde. Se colocó alpargatas porque sabía no tenía que impresionar a nadie. Se colocó un pequeño chaleco y su brazo tomó el mío.

- Te ves bonita.

- Uhm, es solo un vestido. - Dijo sin ánimo.

- No, eres tú. - Entramos en el auto y nos fuimos camino a la casa de mi Tío George. En el camino le conté un poco de él a mi novia. Hermano de mi padre, el mismo tipo de hombre, amable y gentil. Era soltero, porque siempre se había dedicado a ayudar a los demás, a sus sobrinos, sobre todo. Pasaba el tiempo creando pequeños libros que luego vendía a buen precio en las librerías de Londres.

- ¿Es almuerzo y hora del té? - Llevábamos una hora en el auto cuando Kristen preguntó.

- Supongo, se supone que es porque me voy y bueno, tu hermano también.

- Había olvidado eso. Ni siquiera he pasado tiempo con él. - Dijo abrumada, con un tono culpable.

- Lo siento. - Sabía que ella pasaba demasiado tiempo conmigo, debía sentirme mal por arrebatarle tiempo.

- No, amor, tú no eres el culpable. - Acarició mi mejilla mientras iba manejando.

- Aprovecha la tarde, en la noche eres solo mía.

- Nunca dudo eso. - Sonrió. - ¿Queda mucho?

- Unos quince minutos.

- ¿Estamos en la hora?

- De hecho, creo que estamos pasados en una media hora. Si mal no recuerdo a alguien se le ocurrió juguetear un rato más.

- No me vengas con cosas, tu fuiste el que me incitó. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Me gustaba verla así.

- Okay, okay, tienes razón. - Dije con sarcasmo.

- Siempre te ganó.

- No seas mentirosa. Y baja tu pollera, se te ve mucha pierna y no respondo por lo que pueda hacer. - Eso la incitaba a hacer lo contrario.

- ¿Así o más arriba? - ¿Por qué carajos se subía más la pollera?

- No hagas eso, puedo chocar. - Dije muy en serio.

- Mira, me coloqué lencería roja. - ¿Intentaba matarnos?

Viré hacia la berma de la carretera y me lancé sobre ella. Como un león hambriento.

- Rob, estamos atrasados. - Dijo besándome con lujuria.

- ¿Lo dices ahora? Mierda, Kristen no vuelvas a subirte a la falda así. - Recliné el asiento y adiós cordura.

- Robert, acá no.

- Lo lamento, bonita. Pero ya es tarde. - Zafé mi cinturón y subí la falda de mi novia. Corrí su lencería roja viva y de una sola estocada arremetí contra ella.

- Ahhh. - El primer y exquisito gemido. - Nos verán, Rob.

- Que importa. - De verdad poco me importaba, además la carretera esta vacía.

- Ohhh, Dios, me harás desfallecer.

- Tú me mataras de un infarto. - Esto debía ser rápido por que lo elevé el ritmo a uno potentemente rápido. - Ah, amor, ahh. - Explotaba en uno, dos y tres.

- Ahhh, amor, oh. - Esto había sido preciso y conciso, y muy exquisito.

- Hermosa, ahora si partiremos de una carrera para llegar. - Le dí al embriague y eché a andar toda la velocidad posible. Por suerte llegamos en cinco minutos y claro, éramos los últimos en llegar.

- Eres un maldito hombre violable. - Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Y tu la mujer que me provoca. - Tomé su mano y ahí estaban mis padres.

- ¡Robert! - Mamá extrañamente me abrazó.

- Mamá. - Solté a Kristen mientras ella saludaba a mi padre.

- Perdóname. - Fue como un susurro mientras me abrazaba con devoción.

- Todo está bien, mamá. Pero con quien debes disculparte es con Kristen.

- Está bien.

- Hola. - Dijo tímidamente Kristen.

- Hola, Kristen, ¿Me das unos minutos? - Esto era increíble, ver a mamá disculpándose con mi novia, al fin. Entramos a casa con papá, mientras ella se quedaron conversando. Esperaba eso fuese ameno.

Saludé a cada miembro de la familia. A mis hermanas, mis cuñados y mis suegros y por último a mi tío.

- Es hermosa tu chica, hijo, no debe ser fácil para ella que te vayas mañana. - Dijo mi Tío con esa ligera gentilidad que abrazaba a cualquiera.

- Sí, es difícil para ambos, Tío. No sabe cuanto la extrañaré. - Ambos la mirábamos mientras ella sonreía desenvuelta en una conversación con sus hermanos.

- ¿Tienes planes con ella? - Él preguntó.

- Sí, casarme con ella. - Dije orgulloso.

- Será una tremenda boda, como la de Vicky, ¿O no? - Justo mi hermana iba pasando al lado nuestro.

- ¿Qué hice? - preguntó incrédula.

- Tu y tu noviazgo. - Dije.

- Ah, sí, será cuando vuelvas, Rob. - Rodeó su brazo por mi cuello. - Serás el padrino y Lizzy la madrina.

- Los tres hermanos juntos, muy buena idea Vicky. - Anunció el Tío George.

- Sí. - Victoria sonrió. - Y quiero que Kristen me ayude en unas cosas.

- ¿En qué? - Pregunté.

- En el evento, tiene un gusto musical extraordinario, debes saberlo.

- Oh sí, es verdad. - La busqué con la mirada y no la encontré, ¿Dónde estaría?

- Permiso. - Me excusé de la conversación.

- ¿Has visto a Kristen? - Le pregunté a Dana.

- Fue a la cocina, creo. - Dijo él. - A todo esto, lo de mañana se viene arduo.

- Ni te imaginas, descansa muy bien esta noche. El viaje es largo. - Le advertí. - LU otro ya dependerá de tu fuerza mental y física.

- Gracias por los consejos, cuñado. - Dana se sentía entusiasmado con esto, pero sentía que lo veía como un juego.

- Hablamos después, iré por tu hermana. - Dije.

Fui a la cocina y solo estaban mi madre junto a Jules, pregunté por Kristen y nada. con Lizzy tampoco estaba, con sus hermanos menos. Fui al baño pero estaba desocupado, ¿Dónde se había metido? Fui a la terraza y nada. Se me había esfumado muy bien. Hasta que sentí un pequeño sollozo.

- ¿Kristen? - Estaba en uno de los sillones de la terraza enterrada.

- No, no vengas. - Me preocupé.

- ¿Qué pasa? - La agarré entre mis brazos y sus lágrimas brotaban a mil. - ¿Fue mi mamá, cierto?

- No, de hecho se disculpó, todo bien con ella.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya no puedo más, no puedo retener más esto.

- ¿Qué cosa? No, no llores, estoy aquí. - dejó caer su cuerpo sobre mí y se lanzó a llorar más.

- Pero mañana ya no estarás. - Sus ojitos verdes llenos de lágrimas me entristecieron.

- Oh, es eso. - La apreté más, después de todo era cierto, ella llevaba todo este tiempo guardando la pena, por hacerme sentir mejor. Era tiempo de desahogarse.

- Te amo, te amo mucho, Robert, no … - No hablo más, solo dejo caer más y más lágrimas.

- Yo también hermosa, pero debemos ser fuertes, y aunque estemos separados, pasaremos juntos esta adversidad.

- ¿Robert? - Era Lizzy.

- ¿Sí? - Me volteé.

- Oh, no, ¿Kristen, estás bien? - Más que una cuñada para mi novia, ella era como una amiga.

- Umh, sí, un poco. - Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Te traeré un vaso con agua. - Lizzy corrió.

- Amor, tranquila. Apenas tenga una residencia exacta, me podrás escribir. - Eso era un atisbo de esperanza que se plasmaba en su hermosa sonrisa.

- Eso me pone mejor.

- Listo, querida, ten. - Lizzy le tendió el vaso con agua a Kristen.

- Gracias.

- Tranquila, Kristen, nos tienes a nosotras. - Agradecía que mi hermana integrara a mi novia.

- Gracias por ese gesto, Liz. - Dijo ella.

Por suerte la tarde hizo a Kristen olvidar todo, a mí también. Ambas familias se supieron complementar entre risas, y buenas conversaciones. Hubo música y una apetitosa barbacoa. Increíblemente mi madre se sentaba al lado de Kristen y conversaban mucho, estas circunstancias ayudaba a amigar a todos. Dana se me acercó incesantemente muchas veces a hablar sobre la guerra, sobre lo excitante que era esto. Traté de convencerle que no era necesario ir por ser un hombre más, no era militar, pero seguía con lo contrario. Mi hermana, Victoria habló hasta por los codos sobre su boda, todos estaban cordialmente invitados. John y mi padre eran los grandes anfitriones junto a mi Tío George, unos grandes hombres. La noche cayó y todos nos empezamos a marchar. Recibí el abrazo de éxito para el día de mañana y lo que me esperaba.

- Vamos. - Insistió Kristen.

- Sí. - Me despedí de mis padres y nos largamos.

Mi americana mujer no habló en todo el camino, solo miraba la noche potente que se veía por la ventana. Callada y sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Dime algo, me pone nervioso el silencio.

- Coloca la radio, ameniza el silencio. - Dijo sin emoción alguna pero no cortante. Estaba inquieta.

- Hace frío, llegaré a hacer café. - Dije mientras encendía la radio.

- Bueno. - Volvió a callar.

No me gustaba verla así, pero la comprendía. Debía ponerme en su zapatos, ella llevaba esta pesada cruz muchos meses, y ahora sentía que debía botar todo. Como ya daban las once de la noche la carretera se encontraba expedita. El viaje fue frío, por el clima, y silencioso, por el ambiente triste.

- Quiero dormir y dormir. - Dijo entrando al departamento.

- Durmamos, estoy cansado.

- Quiero dormir abrazada a ti y que mañana no sea el día que es en verdad.

- Soñemos que no lo es.

Preparé el café para beberlo antes de dormir. Ella seguía callada, abrumada. La besé para dopar esa pena, y pudo relajarse más. Me abrazó y se abalanzó a mí. La llevé a nuestra habitación y nos sumimos en un sueño extenso, la mantuve en mi regazo toda la noche, porque mañana ya no seria mía por completo. La abracé como si fuera la última noche, porque era la última noche.

Día 8

Una semana había transcurrido desde que la había dejado en la estación del tren, cada cuanto tenía tiempo libre buscaba en mi casaca la foto que ella me había dado. Se veía tan armoniosa, tan pura, tan bella. ¿Qué sería de ella? Bear debía ser su única compañía en casa, aunque claro mis hermanas debían ir a verla, Jules seguramente también.

Era extraño dormir en una dura litera a dormir en la cama junto a ella. Mis compañeros de tienda eran Tom y Andy, por suerte. Por las noches jugábamos al naipe, o a veces nos sentábamos alrededor de una fogata a tomar un poco de alcohol. Andy era como Dana, no tenía tapujos con morir, esto era un juego. Tom era más parecido a mí, extrañaba a Sienna como yo a Kristen, con la diferencia de que ellos ya eran tres, venía un bebé en camino. Me contentaba saber que al volver le pediría la mano de Kristen a John y ella se casaría conmigo, no iríamos a Isla de Wight, aislados de los demás. Dejaría la milicia y buscaría algo en qué dedicarme.

- Esto se pone agrio. - Dijo Tom quejándose del vodka barato.

- Es asqueroso la verdad. - Dije.

- No nos podemos quejar, es lo que hay. - Afirmó Andy.

- El día estuvo arduo, había que terminarlo de alguna manera. - Tom hacía referencia a todo el trabajo de hoy. Misiles iban y venían desde nuestra costa, hubieron heridos, por suerte nada de muertes. Teníamos una base muy resistente.

- Creo que me iré a dormir. - Dije dejando mi botella.

- Buenas noches. - Dijo Andy.

Me arropé bajo las frazadas que nada calentaban, me quedé observando su foto por milésima vez en una simple semana. Cuánto desearía abrazarla ahora y perderme en ella. Me sentía vacío, tal cual como antes de conocerla, quería que los dos meses pasarán lo más rápido posible. Cerré mis ojos, recordando …

Día 35

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, del cien por ciento de hombres estaba quedando solo un poco más de la mitad. Andy por poco murió, si no hubiese sido porque agarré de su brazo y lo lancé al suelo. Tom seguía fuerte, tenía dos razones para volver, yo seguí su lema "Llegaste a esta vida para hacerla feliz, lucha", por ella, por mi Stewart.

Moríamos literalmente de hambre, posiblemente había bajado unos ocho kilos. Sin contar mi pelo rapado que me hacía ver fatal, aún quedaba treinta días más y adiós. ¿Llegaría vivo? Seguía luchando, debía. La resistencia alemana era dura de matar, no se daban por vencidos, arrasaban con todo. Vidas humanas por doquier pasaban a mejor vida cada día.

- Me enviarán de vuelta a Londres. - Nos dijo por la noche Andy, a Tom y a mí.

- ¿De verdad? - Qué suerte pensaba. De seguro Tom pensaba lo mismo.

- Sí. - Dijo un poco apenado. Él quería seguir acá. - Debo dar condolencias de las muertes de algunos soldados.

- Un fuerte trabajo. - Pensé.

Recordé a Dana, ¿Qué sería de él? Esperaba siguiera vivo.

Día 51

- ¡Baja la guardia, Tom! - Le grité cuando nuestra base era completamente bombardeada.

- ¡Solo dispara! Cuidaré tu flanco derecho. - Éramos un pequeño equipo en esto.

El ruido ensordecedor cada día nos tenía más sordos. Debíamos gritar o darnos señales. Vi morir a mil hombres en un solo día, vi morir a compañeros que fueron amigos míos durante los primeros años. Esto era como mis pesadillas, estábamos quedando pocos, entremedio de los muertos , era un mar de sangre.

- Saldremos de esto, Robert. - Tom agarró con su mano temblorosa la mía.

- Es mi turno, cuidaré tu flanco, dispara. - Sentía su miedo a flor de piel, me sentía de la misma forma. Busqué rápidamente aquella foto que me acompañaba día y noche. Como las noches en que me quedaba mirando el cielo, esperando que ella también lo hiciera en Londres.

- Perdóname, perdóname si te dejo. - Me distraje dos segundos, y todo estuvo perdido. Una avioneta de nuestra alianza caía sobre nosotros, no había tiempo de escapar. Miré a Tom y le dí una señal de despedida, hasta aquí habíamos llegado. Sentí el impacto del metal sobre mi cabeza, y olvidé … olvidé todo.

KPOV.

La puerta del departamento sonaba impaciente. Corrí, quizás eran noticias de él.

- ¡Lizzy! - La abracé tan fuerte que sentí la haría pedazos.

- ¡Es Robert! - Dijo gritando.

- No me digas que … - Si no fuera porque estaba agarrada a sus brazos me hubiera desplomado en el suelo.

- No, no, Kristen, él esta vivo. - Oh Dios, por Dios, me sentía tan agradecida. Él estaba vivo, él había vuelto.

- Oh, Lizzy. - La abracé mientras lloraba. - ¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito verlo!

- Vamos con mis papás al hospital, nos llamaron recién. - Me coloqué un abrigo y salí disparada.

Los saludé a todos, estaba tan ansiosa de verlo, de abrazarlo. Podía agradecerle al destino y a Dios que mi hombre estaba vivo, no tenía palabras para explicar cómo me sentía.

- Fui tan ciega. - Clare se acercaba a mí cuando salíamos del auto.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Estuviste todo este tiempo pendiente de él, pensé que no lo amabas.

- Claro que si lo amo, nunca mentí.

- Agradezco que mi hijo te tenga a ti. - Me abrazó de súbito. Lo agradecí, al fin abría los ojos por completo.

- No me lo agradezca, de verdad, yo siempre estaré al lado de él, lo haré feliz.

Richard llevaba la cabecera de nuestro andar, preguntó en el mesón en dónde estaba mi novio y le dio las indicaciones para llegar a la sala.

- No pueden pasar todos juntos. - Dijo la enfermera.

- Disculpe, buscamos al soldado Robert Pattinson.

- Ah, llamaré al doctor. - Dijo la chica de blanco.

¿Al doctor? Esto no pintaba nada bien.

- Buenos días. ¿Ustedes son los padres? - Un sujeto joven, se dirigió a nosotros.

- Sí. - Dijeron al unísono Clare y Richard. Lizzy agarraba mi mano.

- Pues, esto es un poco complicado. - Me afligí.

- ¿A qué se refiere con complicado? - Pregunté.

- Pues, el chico salió con vida. Aunque perdió mucha sangre, por suerte hicimos unas infusiones que resultaron bien. - Hizo una pausa, eso nos tranquilizó. - Está sometido a suero por la baja de peso. - Oh, no me lo imaginaba debilucho. Pobre de mi hombre. - Pero …

- ¿Pero? - Insistió Clare.

- El chico sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Alguna secuela? - Preguntó Vicky, que se veía más relajada.

- Una de las peores. - El doctor me miró a mí, como si supiese que yo era la novia de Rob. - Primero que todo, él se encuentra en un estado de shock, es normal por la situación en sí, y es reversible. Es cosa de días, pero la secuela que ha dejado el golpe, bueno no sabemos que tan reversible pueda ser. El chico ha perdido la memoria. - ¡¿Qué?! Tapé mi boca del asombro, Lizzy agarró con fuerza mi brazo.

- ¡No, mi hijo no! - Clare se aferraba al brazo de Richard.

- ¿Quiere decir que no recuerda nada? - Vicky preguntó más alarmada.

- Con decirles que no recuerda ni su nombre. - Oh, Jesucristo, posiblemente no me recordaría. Esto era peor a que él muriera, era el infierno. - De hecho cada vez que forzamos al muchacho a que recuerde algo, sufre de intensos dolores de cabeza. No habrá que forzarlo, tendrán que ser pacientes. Esto será largo.

- ¿Puedo verlo? - Le pregunté al médico.

- Puedes, pero te advierto, esto te puede afectar mucho. - Lo dijo en un tono compasivo.

- Puedo con eso. - Dije.

- No lo fuerces a recordar. - Eso era lo peor.

La enfermera me guió a la cama en donde estaba Robert, estaba despierto, mirando el techo, perdido, muy perdido. Había bajado unos cuantos kilos, sus ojos se veían inflamados, como hubiese llorado. Su pelo estaba rapado, aunque había crecido muy poco.

- Hola. - Dije con miedo. No se ladeó a mirarme, con suerte pestañeó al escucharme. Contuve el llanto. Era claro que no se acordaba de mí. - Robert, yo …

- ¿Quién es Robert? - Su mirada se topó con la mía. No se acordaba de su nombre.

- Uhm, nada, nada. - No podía llorar delante de él. Oh Dios, esto me quemaba por dentro.

- ¿Quién eres? - No, ¿Por qué a mí? No se acordaba de mi nombre, ni siquiera al mirarme.

- Andaba buscando a mi hermano, solo eso, y pasé por acá. - Mentí.

Su mirada era de desconfianza, él no reconocía nada de mí. Su mirada solo tenía odio, ¿Me odiaba? No sé, pero me dolía mirarlo.

¿Por qué el hombre que amaba se había olvidado de mí? ¿Por qué? Salí corriendo hasta llegar al pasillo y caí en los brazos de Lizzy, lloré y lloré, esto me desgarraba el alma. Nunca pensé que traerlo de vuelta me haría tan infeliz.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Clare.

- No se acuerda de nada, de nada, ni de mí, nada … - Sollocé tanto. - No recuerda su nombre.

- Oh, no. - Todos se desvanecían en dolor, nadie pensaba que esto iba ser tan duro.

El hombre que amaba con tanta pasión no me recordaba, su mirada estaba vacía, era como si la guerra de alguna u otra forma se lo hubiese llevado. ¡Claro! Se lo había llevado, a mi hombre, a mi Robert … estaba aquí, pero no era él. Lo había perdido. ¿Por qué?

* * *

**¿Ustedes creían que iba a matar a Rob? Bitch, please, ni en sueños … antes me mato yo misma. Pero esto es peor que la muerte, es más triste, ¿Qué pasa si no la recuerda nunca? La maldita guerra embarró todo. Al fin Clare se dio cuenta de las buenas intenciones de Kristen. Y bueno … espero les haya gustado, perdón la tardanza. ¡Y Marlowe viene en camino! Algo lindo dentro de todo. Andy es el chico que le avisa a Los Stewart que Dana había muerto, él mismo que lleva a Kristen a ver a Rob en el "one shot" Y eso .. Ahora esperemos a cómo se desarrollará la historia con esto de la amnesia. Besotes y abrazotes, Mary.**


	11. You Don't Remember Me

**Disclaimer: Primero que todo, quiero aclarar como siempre, y como todas las que me leen saben muy bien, esta historia es ficción. No todas saben que anoche alguien reportó mis historias de Robsten, por decirme que no podía escribir sobre actores, como en este caso. Todas sabemos eso, pero pienso que es de bien mala onda reportarme cuando a nadie le molesta esto. Así que a ti, que reportaste mis historias, si lees esto, quiero que entiendas que si me reportas no dejaré de escribir historias de ellos. Una y otra vez, hasta que me canse de tanto escribir, subiré fics de ellos, aunque te duela. Si te molesta lo que hago, pues no me leas, hay muchas personas que les gusta leer esto y sentir por pocos minutos la emoción de sentir el amor que ellos sienten, y eso, no nos lo puedes quitar con tus amenazas. Y otro alcance, la diferencia entre Bella y Edward con Robsten es bien pequeña, solo para pocas es algo distinto, para muchas hablamos de los mismos, pero a mi me gusta hacer la diferencia y escribo sobre ellos sin miedo. Así que recuerde, doña perfecta, seguiré escribiendo de ROBSTEN, como que me dicen Mary, gracias.**

¡Ahora a leer! 

**American Woman, English Man**

11th.

_You don't remember me_

**RPOV**

No se cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero sentía que mi cabeza pesaba. Ardía por dentro dejando miles de filamentos filosos que esparcían un dolor inminente por mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y la luz entro furiosa por ellos. El techo blanco, las paredes blancas, las sábanas blancas … al parecer estaba en un hospital. ¿Me había pasado algo? Intenté rememorar, pero … ¡Diablos! Mi cabeza dio vueltas como si me hubieran golpeado miles de veces en un par de segundos. Volví a forzar algún recuerdo … y nada, ni aunque hiciera fuerzas físicas recordaba. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Estaba entrando en pánico, en verdadero pánico, algo estaba pasando en mí y no sabía qué era, algo malo.

- ¿Enfermera? - Llamé casi en un resoplido lleno de miedo.

- ¿Sí? Se acercó una mujer de no más de treinta años, vestida con su pulcro uniforme blanco.

- ¿Qué me pasó? - Dije alterado, agarrando en puño la sábana que me cubría.

- Uhm, ¿Qué siente? - Ella no respondía exactamente a mi pregunta.

- Mi cabeza arde, arde mucho. - Me limité a decir, mientras abría más los ojos esperando una respuesta concreta.

- Tranquilo. - Dijo acomodando mis brazos, haciéndome soltar las sábanas. - Primero llamaré al médico, luego te colocaré un calmante, te sentirás mejor.

- ¿Cómo llegue acá? - Pregunté desesperado, pero la enfermera ya partía a paso veloz en busca de un médico. Sentía que me ocultaban algo, o … la verdad hasta pensar me dolía. Cerré los ojos para compensar la dolencia, para relajar el agudo dolor. No había nada, estaba todo vacio, era como si dentro de mi cerebro solo hubiera un panel blanco y eso fuese todo lo que tenía para mirar, era una barrera, un muro sin nada.

- Buenos días, muchacho. - ¿Muchacho? Yo ya era un hombre de veint … veinte … No recordaba qué edad tenía.

- Buenos días. - Alcé mi mano en un gesto de saludo amable. Aún con dolores y todo, supongo que debía ser así, educado.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? - Agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionar mis pupilas de una manera brusca.

- Bien, o sea, mal, no, no paran los dolores de cabeza. - Dije mientras una mirada inspeccionadote miraba mi ojo izquierdo.

- Describe el dolor. - Dijo al dejar de mirarme y anotar en la hoja de observaciones.

- Es como vidrio enterrándose en la piel, como si cada pedazo fuese muy fino, y se enterrará despacio. Es como una herida abierta, arde, arde mucho. - Dije agarrando mi sien, al sentir una pequeña punzada.

- Del uno al diez, ¿Cuánto te duele? - De verdad esto no me agradaba, prefería que fuese al grano y me dijese que tan jodido estaba.

- Un cien. - Lo dije a modo de sarcasmo, aunque de todas formas se aplicaba a mi dolor.

- ¿Exageras o es así? - Preguntó con poca modestia. Si este tipo seguía atendiéndome era capaz de ir a mi casa y listo.

Oh, ni siquiera sabía si tenía casa y si es que la tenía, en dónde. Estaba perdido.

- Exagero, pero mi dolor es más fuerte que un diez. Se lo puedo asegurar. - Dije con suficiencia.

- Muchacho, tu caso es complicado. - Dijo sentándose en la esquina de la cama. - Estabas en la guerra …

- ¿En la guerra? - Me senté un poco alarmado.

- Sí. - Se limitó a decir.

- ¿Yo era un soldado?

- Sí. - Respondió él.

-Agh, mi cabeza. - ¡Dios! El dolor era incesante. - ¿Por qué cada vez que intento recordar mi cabeza retumba?

- Eso te quería explicar. - Dijo cruzando sus manos. - Sufriste un traumatismo en tu cabeza de gran magnitud, lo que ha afectado a la zona del hipocampo en tu cerebro, lugar en donde se almacena tu memoria a largo plazo. Es decir, que tienes amnesia. - Tragué gruesamente al escuchar eso. - No tienes memoria.

- Oh, santa mierda. - Maldije sonoramente, a lo que él no se inmuto. Suponiendo que era una reacción obvia de alguien que acababa de enterarse de eso. Yo estaba al borde del shock, estaba helado, estaba congelado.

- Esto será lento, irás recordando de a poco, pero no puedes forzarte a recordar, esos dolores podrían provocarte algo peor. A ciencia cierta, no hay estudios de lo que podría ocurrirte, pero todo apunta a algo como un coma o aneurisma, y es preferible evitarlo.

- Claro. - Dije con la mirada perdida.

- Escúchame, será lento, pero te aseguro que recuperarás la memoria, no sabemos cuanto puedes demorarte en aquello, pueden ser días, meses o años, pero la recuperarás.

Asentí sin pestañear.

- ¿Estás bien? - La voz del médico sonaba como un hilo de voz al fondo de la nada de mi cabeza. Estaba paralizado.

No contesté, solo asentí.

- ¡Enfermera! - Gritó el doctor, mientras yo seguía sentado sin moverme.

- ¿Sí, doctor? - Dijo ella agitadamente.

- Necesita un calmante, ¡Rápido! - No sé cuantos minutos llevaba así, pero sentía los minutos pasar, la aguja atravesar mi brazo, los sonidos de los demás, la enfermera charlando con el doctor, y de repente silencio. Yo seguía paralizado.

- Hola. - Una suave voz sonó cerca de mí, no sabía si me hablaba a mí o no, así que seguí mirando inmutado el techo. - Robert, yo … - Ella siguió hablando, claramente me hablaba a mí, porque estaba parada en la punta de la cama.

- ¿Quién es Robert? - Me miraba con cautela una chiquilla menuda.

- Ehm, nada, nada. - Movió su cabeza exageradamente negando.

- ¿Quién eres? - Aproveché de preguntar, suponiendo que si estaba aquí era por algo. Aunque su rostro no me era para nada familiar.

- Andaba buscando a mi hermano, solo eso, y pasé por acá. - Dijo mirándome.

Claramente me había confundido, aunque no sé por qué ella salió corriendo y quizás llorando, aunque de eso último no estaba seguro. ¿Quizás era alguien que me conocía? Eso era posible, ¿Pero quién? Intenté recordar y fue en vano, la neblina de dolor se interpuso como siempre. Esto me tenía mal y no llevaba más de dos horas con la noticia de mi amnesia.

Miré a mi alrededor y en cierta parte me sentí agradecido, en la cama contigua había un chico muy joven que había perdido ambos brazos. Sus ojos lagrimeaban a más no dar, quise decirle algo, quizás podía apaciguar su dolor, pero no pude. Él notando que lo miraba expectante ladeo su rostro hacia mí e hizo un gesto de angustia que me petrificó hasta lo más profundo, lo reconocía, sabía que lo había visto alguna vez.

Él estuvo una semana hospitalizado, nos tuvimos el uno al otro para conversar dentro del silencio y los gritos de dolor, este lugar era peor que el infierno. Se veía el dolor y la tristeza en carne viva.

- ¿Y recuerdas a alguien al menos? - Franz, el chico de la cama contigua me preguntaba, lo único que teníamos por hacer era charlar y nada más.

- Solo a mi hermana, Victoria. - Dije con pesar, por alguna extraña razón la recordaba solo a ella. Recordaba muy bien, hasta los aromas de aquella vez que cuando pequeño yo intentaba andar en su bicicleta y yo me caía. Ella me levantaba del suelo y me animaba a seguir, curaba las heridas de mis raspadas rodillas, y me secaba las lágrimas de niño pequeño frustrado. Era un bonito recuerdo, y por el momento era lo único que recordaba, lo único que tenía.

- Debe ser duro, hermano. - Dijo él.

- ¿Duro? Esto no es nada al lado de lo tuyo. - Franz se sintió disminuido ante mi tono de voz, soné un poco autoritario. - Perdón, no era mi intención.

- No, tienes razón, Robert. - Dijo él mirándose, de verdad me quise estremecer al verlo así.- Tu puedes recuperar tu memoria, yo no puedo hacer nada contra esto, perdí mis brazos, no … - Franz se lanzó a llorar. Quise reconfortarlo pero se vería extraño, tampoco éramos tan amigos, algo debía hacer …

- Se que saldrás adelante, Franz, eres fuerte, estás aquí por algo, es un obstáculo que podrás pasar, lo sé. - Dije con convicción.

- Eso espero, espero tener esa fuerza que dices que tengo, porque ahora no la tengo. - Los ojos verdes de Franz eran como una esmeralda sumergida en agua, se veían mal, se veían pesados de tanto dolor.

- Solo ten fe ya lo verás. - Sonreí dentro de lo que podía. Ese gesto dentro de tanta pena en el lugar era difícil de gesticular.

- Gracias por el ánimo. - Dijo un poco sonriente, al menos eso me dejó tranquilo.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, aunque yo no tenía mucho que pensar, a ratos recordaba algunos momentos con Victoria cuando éramos unos niños, a rato no había nada, era como neblina, era como un pizarrón en blanco, me había vuelto nada. Tenía dos cosas y nada más: mi nombre y mi hermana.

Intentaba recordar a alguien más, pero de verdad era peor, prefería quedarme así como estaba, sin nada, la angustia me envolvía, no sé ni siquiera para qué vivía, si no me acordaba de nadie. Tantas personas a las que seguramente amaba, y ahora no podría amar porque no sabía nada, no recordaba a los que debían ser mis padres, si es que tenía más hermanos tampoco lo sabía, y si tenía alguna novia menos lo sabía.

Todos los días Victoria me venía a visitar, me dejaba pertenencias mías, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría aquí en observación, asi que era bueno que de repente me entretuviera leyendo los libros que se supone eran mis favoritos cuando estaba lucido. Un día Vicky llegó con mi guitarra, y fue como amor a primer vista, sabía que era mía y que ella me conocía. Al primer acordé que toqué recordé lo mucho que ansiaba tocarla. Mis tardes se iban tocando melodías, algunos se quejaban por el ruido, otros preferían escuchar ese pequeño sonido al silencio hilarante.

- Quizás mañana te den de alta, Rob. - Vicky estaba sentado en la punta de mi cama. Sus ojos estaban esperanzados de que al fin volvería a casa, y debería comenzar a adaptarme.

- ¿De verdad? - Quería irme con todas mis ganas, este lugar me hacía sentir más depresivo. No quería dejar a Franz, pero sabía que el entendería.

- Sí, charlé con el doctor y dijo que era bueno ya que fueras a casa.

- ¿A qué casa? - Me sentía como un idiota al preguntar por cada cosa, pero así sería por un largo tiempo. Creo.

- A donde yo vivo, en donde crecimos, Robert.

- Uhm, ¿Habrá más gente? - Diablos, de verdad volver no sería tan fácil como me lo imaginaba. Muchas personas estarían peor que yo al ver que los trataba como desconocidos, pero esto no era mi culpa. Era culpa de la guerra.

¡Una pausa! Recordaba algo, recordaba que una vez a alguien le había prometido que si volvía dejaría de ser militar, y creo que era la mejor decisión, había quedado sin memoria por la guerra, pero había salido con vida, había cumplido mi sueño, batallar y luchar, este era el precio, nada podía ser color de rosas. ¿Quién era ese alguien al que e hice la promesa? Ni idea, al menos esa persona sabría que había cumplido mi promesa, aunque no hubiese vuelto completo.

- Sí, habrá más gente, dejaremos que solo vayas recordando, que todo sea lo más natural posible. - Mi hermana estaba más ansiosa que yo, pero su sonrisa plena me daba la seguridad de que todo saldría bien.

- Está bien. - Dije sin más. Era a lo que debía acostumbrarme y listo.

- Me alegro de que ya estés en casa, han pasado dos meses y ha sido duro para todos. - ¿Dos meses? En qué momento había pasado tanto tiempo.

- Sí, pensé que había pasado menos tiempo, pero ya me quiero ir de este lugar, no aguanto más.

- Lo sé, hermanito. - Vicky se acercó u me abrazó, necesitaba tanto un abrazo que me largué a llorar al sentir sus aferrados brazos.

- ¿Por qué a mí? - Al fin podía desahogarme. - No le he hecho mal a nadie, y me pasa esto.

- Tranquilo, agradece que has vuelto con vida, sé que recuperarás tu vida y que todo volverá a ser como antes. - Ella me miró con sus ojos azules, y secó mis lágrimas que brotaban sin parar. - Te lo juro, todo saldrá bien.

Volví a abrazarla y seguí llorando, quizás nunca volvería a tener mi vida, quizás de aquí en adelante dependería de otras personas, además no podía dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento que les estaba causando a las personas que más amaba.

Esa noche no pude dormir de las ganas de salir, de las inmensas ansias, todo estaba en silencio, más que el que había en el día. Me levanté y caminé hacia el baño, mis pasos por suerte no despertaron a nadie, andaba descalzo. Caminé por el pasillo y todo estaba muy calmado, bastante calmado. Caminé hacia el baño de hombres, encendí la luz y me miré al espejo, de lo poco que recordaba de mi mismo, no me recordaba así. Tampoco eran grandes cambios, pero algo no se vía bien. Mi cabello estaba corto, creo que me había rapado antes de ir a la guerra o algo así, los soldados solían tener ese corte de pelo, y había crecido muy poco aún. Mi barba estaba larguísima, me gustaba, pero estaba muy larga, debería cortarla. Tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de mis ojos, me hacían ver viejo y cansado. Y mi semblante era triste, estaba acabado.

Volví a mi cama y había algo sobre mi almohada. Miré a todas partes, alguien había dejado esa caja allí, alguien me estaba espiando y aprovecho que yo no estaba o alguno de mis compañeros de sala lo había hecho. Volví a mirar pero todos se veían completamente dormidos, me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé la caja. Era simple, pequeña y simétrica, la abrí y había un frasco de perfume. Esto era bizarro, ¿Quién te dejaba este tipo de obsequio en la madrugada? Lo saqué de la caja y noté que era un perfume de mujer, era extraño, soy hombre y que sepa lo seguía siendo, no sabía por qué estaba esto aquí. Quizás se habían equivocado de cama y lo habían dejado erradamente. De todas formas saque el frasco y olí el aroma. Era suave y dulce, embriagador, sutil y elegante, era un buen perfume. Lo dejé en el velador y volví a acostarme, no pude dormir, estaba vacío, ni siquiera sueño tenía. De repente, había una silueta en mi cabeza, era la silueta de una mujer, sentía que estaba por recordar a alguien pero al momento de forzar mi mente el agudo dolor comenzó. Pero seguía viendo esa menuda silueta, aunque no podía ver su rostro ni su cabello. Se notaba que era liviana, y sin poderle ver la cara sabía que era hermosa, no sé quien sería, pero de seguro era alguien a quien conocía. La silueta era como el aroma del perfume de la pequeña caja, dulce.

Me quedé dormido, pensando en esa silueta.

La mañana llegó rauda, parece que mis deseos habían sido escuchados. Me desperté al escuchar la voz de una chica cerca de mí, hablaba como cotorra, parece que era algo de Franz. Me di la vuelta para ver si era de allá donde provenía la vocecita y sí, estaba en lo correcto. Parece que era su hermana, eran muy parecidos. Ella hablaba hasta por los codos, decía algo de unas compras que habían hecho para un almuerzo que habría para la llegada de él. Me volteé por completo y saludé a Franz, ella se me quedó mirando, mi aspecto debe haber sido el peor.

- Oh, Linda, él es Robert, ha sido mi mejor compañía todo este tiempo. - Franz no notó que mi cara no estaba para saludar a alguien, menos a una chica bonita.

- Hola. - Sonrió ella como si no le importara mi aspecto. Alzó su mano y la saludé.

- Hola. - Sonreí. Ella era parecida a la silueta de mi mente, era muy parecida. Quizás fue ella la que había dejado ese perfume y se había equivocado de cama o algo. Quizás era para su hermano, para que la recordara.

- Gracias por acompañar a mi hermano en esto. - Dijo ella muy gentilmente.

- No es nada, también debo agradecerle a tu hermano. - Dije mientras la miraba detenidamente. Era bonita, claramente debía ser mucho menor que yo, tenía los ojos café miel, eran bonitos, le daban un toque tierno. Tenía los cabellos dorados, o quizás eran los rayos del sol que entraban que hacían su cabello más claro. Su piel blanca hacia juego con sus labios rosados.

- Franz si que sabe como subirle el ánimo a las personas. - Ella miró a su hermano y le sonrió. Luego se volvió a dirigir a mí. Me sentía tan horrible que pensé en esconderme debajo de las sábanas. Debía verme fatal al lado de ella que se veía tan limpia. - ¿A ti que te sucedió?

- No tengo memoria. - Dije muy a mi pesar. Sonaba como algo simple, pero para nada lo era.

- Oh, lo siento. - Dijo ella. - ¿Es reversible?

- Eso dicen. - Dije.

- Ten fe amigo, la memoria es más fácil de recobrar que un par de brazos. - Por una rara razón los tres reímos. Franz últimamente bromeaba con eso, decía que era mejor reírse de si mismo que ahogarse en un mar de depresión.

- Aunque unos de goma nunca vendrían mal. - Bromeó ella. - O puedo construirte unos de madera.

- Claro, tu si sabes de eso. - Dijo Franz

Quedé con cara de duda ante eso, no sabía a qué se referían.

- Estudio Arquitectura, por eso dije lo de construir brazos. - Dijo ella. - Así como una maqueta.

- Oh ya veo. - Ahora era más claro. Debía tener unos veintiochos años. - Yo ahora soy un desempleado.

- Como mi hermano. - Añadió ella.

- De todas formas no seremos mal mirados por no tener trabajo, Robert. Estamos en guerra, no hay mucho trabajo tampoco.

- Tienes razón.

- Sí, de hecho las universidades están cerradas. Me siento en vacaciones hace meses. - Ella sonrió haciendo un ademán con sus hombros, no había de otra.

- Debe ser genial tener vacaciones eternas después de tanto cansancio en el ejercito. - Franz tenía razón.

- Me disculpan, iré a ducharme y esas cosas. - Dije saliendo de la cama por el otro costado. No era buena forma de impresionar a una mujer saliendo en pijamas. - Hoy me dan de alta.

- Me ganaste por una semana, suertudo. - Dijo Franz que salía de este lugar en una semana más.

- Te vendré a ver en la semana. - Tomé mi bolso y partí al baño. Me rasuraría la horrible barba, me daría un baño largo y con agua bien caliente para quitar todo el peso de dolor e intentar llegar renovado a casa.

- Tomaré tu palabra. - Dijo él. Yo salí apresurado para arreglarme.

Demoré quizás dos horas, estaba emocionado de salir, de volver a casa aunque no reconocería a nadie, al menos ya sería un avance para la rehabilitación. Volví a mirarme al espejo y algo había cambiado, mis ojeras estaban mejor luego de tanto vapor. Mi barba ya no estaba y la angustia por un momento se había ido.

- ¡Robert! - Victoria apareció en el pasillo y me abrazo tan fuerte que tuve que botar al suelo mi bolso.

- Oh, Vicky. - La abracé agradeciendo que llegara puntual.

- ¿Estás listo? - Ella quería llevarme tan rápido como pudiese.

- Sí que lo estoy, pero debo despedirme de Franz antes. Acompáñame. - Victoria me siguió el paso para poder despedirme de mi amigo.

Franz seguía con Linda en su camilla, ella seguía hablando si parar. Al parecer no se veían hace mucho porque nunca la había visto antes, y algo dentro de mí quería seguir viéndola.

- ¿Eres tú Robert? - preguntó Franz. - ¿Qué le pasó a tu rebelde barba?

- Era hora de cambiar, Franz. - Dije tocando mi mejilla ahora suave.

- Te sienta muy bien, Robert. - Dijo Linda. Creo que me había gustado su interés.

- ¿Robert debes guardar algo más? - Victoria sonaba seria luego de escuchar a Linda de esa forma.

- Solo debo guardar lo que está dentro y sobre el velador, Vicky. - Me llamó la atención la reacción de Victoria al escuchar a Linda ser tan coqueta.

- ¿Me ayudas? Así sé qué hay que botar y qué no. - Ella sonaba como una madre, debía obedecer.

- Esperen, terminaré de empacar. - Dije.

- No hay problema. - Dijo Linda.

- ¿Quién es ella? - Preguntó Victoria tan seria que me asusté. No había nada de malo que me gustara alguien.

- Es la hermana de Franz. - Respondí.

- Al parecer le gustas. - Dijo ella guardando libros y demases en una bolsa.

- Es muy bonita. - Fue lo único que dije, y era lo único que tenía por decir.

- Es muy rápido para que te guste alguien, Robert, no está bien. - Sentía que algo malo había detrás de sus palabras, ¿Por qué no me podía fijar en nadie? Ese era asunto mío.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Uhm, no, bueno … la verdad es que no, bueno, no sé, simplemente debes recuperarte primero antes de tener amoríos y esas cosas. - Creo que mi hermana era celosa, eso debía ser, qué otra cosa iba a ser.

- Está bien, debo recuperarme, pero lo demás es asunto mío. Sé que perdí la memoria, pero puedo tomar decisiones solo. - Me defendí, era mi hermana no mi madre y aunque lo fuera, tampoco me debía mandar así.

- Solo lo digo por tu bien. - Victoria siguió guardando cosas, yo me di la vuelta para verificar que ellos no hubiesen escuchado nada. Por suerte nada habían escuchado, solo me encontré con los ojos claros de Linda mirándome. Creo que esto era amor a primera vista …

- ¿Nos vamos? - No había caso, Victoria seguiría con ese molesto tono de voz hasta que saliéramos de aquí.

- Sí. - Dije de mala gana.

- Adiós amigo. - Abracé a Franz sabiendo que de vuelta no estarían sus brazos, pero sabía que espiritualmente lo estaban. - Te quiero, vendré a verte en cuanto pueda esta semana, después debemos ir a alguna parte, ¿Sí?

- Sí, no lo dudes, ve a casa, y recuerda si no recuerdas algo, golpéate en contra de la pared.

- Sí, es un buen método. - Sonreí.

- Adiós, Robert, fue un gusto conocerte. - Linda no negaba con la mirada de que le gustaba y ver eso, me gustaba más.

- Adiós Franz, nos vemos. - Dijo Victoria, fue tan descortés que ni saludo ni se despidió de Linda.

- ¿Qué te pasa con ella? ¿No tienes modales? - De verdad fuese quién fuese la chica, encontraba de muy mala educación la actitud de Victoria.

- No quiero pelear, Robert. - Victoria sonaba mejor y bastante sincera. - En casa muchas personas te esperan, hay un almuerzo y no quiero que peleemos ahora.

- Te comprendo. - No fue hasta que Victoria habló de ese almuerzo que sentí los nervios.

Aprovechamos de despedirnos de los doctores, de algunas personas del personal y algunas enfermeras que me miraban como comida. Caminamos al estacionamiento y los nervios aumentaron diez veces más.

- Sube al auto, Robert. .- Sonrió Victoria. Hice caso y subí, me acomodé y me sentí extraño, hacía tiempo que no estaba dentro de un auto. Hasta el sol era nuevo para mí. - ¿Estás listo?

- Sí, nervioso, pero listo.

**KPOV**

El funeral de Dana nos había dejado en el suelo, ya no éramos seis Stewart, éramos solo cinco. No acudió mucha gente porque todos nuestros familiares estaban en Estados Unidos. Fue el peor mes que habíamos vivido con mi familia, nada había truncado nuestras vidas como esto. Cameron y Taylor ya no salían, se quedaban en casa leyendo o durmiendo. Mi padre intentaba despejarse jugando al algún juego de mesa con Richard, mi suegro, y mamá se entretenía cocinando conmigo.

- Mamá, podríamos hacer algo en memoria de Dana. - Dije mientras amasaba la masa para hacer pan.

- No es buena idea, de verdad que no, debemos dejar pasar tiempo. - Mamá era una luz apagada, sus pobres ojos ya no daban más de llorar, sabía que si era posible se los extirparía.

- Mamá, me vendré a casa para acompañarte. - Había tomado la decisión hace unos días, era lo más sano para mí.

- ¿Y si a Robert lo dan de alta?

- Eso no hará que me recuerde. - Robert, mi amada Robert. No lo veía hace dos meses porque no me había permitido el honor de verlo. Era demasiado para mí ver sus ojos y saber que no me recordaba. Prefería soñar por las noches que él llegaría por la noche, me agarraría fuertemente por la cintura como lo solía hacer y me besaría diciéndome que éramos lo que siempre fuimos.

- No lo has visto en meses, Kristen, ¿Crees que así te recordará? - Mi madre sonaba indignada por mi estúpida forma de comportarme ante esto. - ¿Lo amas?

- Claro que sí. - Seguí amasando.

- No se nota, si lo amaras tanto como dices estarías allá cada día esperando a que reconociera algo en ti. - Mi madre me estaba regañando.

- Anoche hice algo indebido. - No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero debía contárselo a mi madre.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - Ella mientras hacía sus adoradas galletas de chocolate. Las que tanto le gustaban a Robert.

- Fui al hospital en la madrugada. - Me detuve para mirarla y ver que tal le parecía.

- ¿Lo viste? - Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron a más no poder, de seguro quería saber.

- Lo ví, pero él no a mí. - Recordé cuando lo ví levantarse de su cama, lo extrañaba tanto, no era primera vez que lo espiaba mientras dormía. Era bonito y doloroso hacer esto, pero era la única manera de contemplarlo sin que me viera y no me reconociera. - Dejé mi perfume en su cama, pensé que si lo olía me recordaría, dicen que los aromas siempre te hacen recordar a las personas.

- Debiste haberle hablado, Kristen.

- No pude, soy my cobarde. - Sí que lo era.

- ¿Es la primera vez que lo haces? .- Mi madre charlaba y a la vez seguía ensimismada en sus labores de cocinera. Preparaba el horno para colocar las galletas.

- Es como la décima vez que lo hago, mamá. - Me sonrojé al decir eso.

- Y nunca les has hablado, por Dios, Kristen, debes luchar por él, no eres una niña. Sé cuanto lo amas, sé que él te ama, debes recuperarlo.

- Pero no sé cómo, mamá, me da miedo el rechazo, recuerdo ese día que lo vi en el hospital y no me recordó, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. No puedo verlo así, me parte el corazón. - Esa vez no pude verlo más, salí corriendo y llorando al verlo tan mal. Esperaba no siguiera así.

- ¿Te parte el corazón? Cuando a alguien le parte el corazón algo suele consolar a esa persona, y tu estas aquí haciendo pan.

- Lo sé, soy muy idiota. - Seguí amasando mientras lloraba, mi madre tenía razón, si seguía así, otra llegaría a robar su corazón y ahí si que no tendría opción alguna.

- Irás mañana con tu mejor vestido y lo irás a ver, dile a Lizzy que te acompañe, pero irás, y si te rehúsas, te obligaré.

- Está bien, mamá. - Lo haría, debía tomar valor y hacerlo.

- Perdonen señoritas cocineras. - Papá se entrometía en la cocina con una amplia sonrisa, y con una larga barba que había dejado desde que Dana falleció. - Te buscan en la puerta, Kristen.

- ¿A mí?

- ¿Hay otra Kristen aquí? - Mi padre andaba de humor.

- Sí, hay una valiente que está escondida quizás dónde. - Mi madre fue pesada al decir eso, la miré feo ante su broma. Aunque tuviese razón.

- Mamá para, ¿Quién es? - Le pregunté a mi padre.

- Es una de las hermanas de Robert, no recuerdo cuál de las dos, siempre las confundo.

Mi padre no alcanzó a decir eso y salí corriendo por la puerta de la cocina. Sea quien sea de las dos eran noticias de mi Rob, ay Dios, por qué el pasillo era tan largo, debía llegar a la puerta.

- ¡Kristen! Mi querida.

- ¡Lizzy! - Me lancé a sus brazos y la abracé, la extrañaba, aunque solo había pasado una semana sin verla. Pero estaba tan sola sentimentalmente que cualquier gesto de cariño era bienvenido.

- Kristen, ¿Cómo estás? - Ella parecía igual de emocionada que yo.

- Por favor, pasa Lizzy, ¿Andas sola? - Mi ilusión de que estuviera con Robert seguía viva.

- Sí, no estoy con Robert si eso piensas.

- Oh, no importa. - Cerré la puerta y encaminé a Lizzy a la sala para sentarnos en el sofá.

- Traigo noticias de Robert, Kris. - Ella anunciaba algo bueno atrás de esa sonrisa, sentía que algo bueno se venía, a lo mejor se acordó de mí

- ¿Está bien? ¿Lo has visto?

- Estoe igual que tú, Kristen, tampoco lo he visto. - Hizo una pausa para agarrar mi mano. - Solo Victoria lo ha visto.

- Oh, de verdad Victoria tiene mucha suerte. - Agaché la mirada y supe que a verdad, Robert aún no me recordaba.

- Sí, pero en fin, escucha, en un par de minutos, Robert llegará a casa, lo han dado de alta.

- ¿Qué? Oh Dios, debo ir, Lizzy, debemos ir ahora. - Estaba ansiosa por verlo, quería abrazarlo aunque él no me reconociera.

- De hecho te vengo a buscar, Kristen. - Ella saltaba junto a mí de la alegría. Robert volvía a casa, quizás me vería, reconocería mi perfume y todo volvería a ser como antes. - Ve a arreglarte, te esperaré aquí.

- Oh, Lizzy, eres la mejor. - La abracé casi hasta hacerla pedazos, estaba tan feliz por esto.

- No pierdas tiempo, Victoria ya debe venir en camino .

Subí como pude las escaleras, estaba tan emocionada que sentía me ahogaría en cualquier momento. Oh, mi Robert, ahí estaría tan hermoso, tan puro como siempre. Si no fuera por esta maldita perdida de su memoria, lo tomaría y lo besaría sin parar. Dos y meses y tanto sin besarlo me tenían mal, lo deseaba más que nunca.

No sabía qué colocarme, estaba nerviosa, busqué en mi ropero algo que le gustara a él. Un vestido rosa y corto, lo ocuparía con mis alpargatas. Era una buena combinación, hice una trenza que coloque por e lado derecho y maquillé solo mis ojos. Por ultimo me coloque un sweater porque corría una leve brisa afuera. Volví a mirarme en el espejo y sabía que la impresión sería bueno, quería a mi hombre de vuelta.

Bajé las escaleras y con lo torpe que era, resbalé, rasmillando una de mis rodillas. Por suerte no fue tan grande, pero vaya que había dolido, me repuse rápidamente, quería correr si era posible y llegar a casa de Clare, encontrar a Robert en algún lugar de la casa y abrazarlo, abrazarlo tanto.

- Kristen,¿Estás bien? No pensé que serías tu la del golpe, pero parece que sí. - Dijo Lizzy mirando mi rodilla.

- Es la adrenalina, quiero verlo. - Saqué mi bolso y agarré la muñeca de Lizzy. - Vamos. - Pedí.

- Sí, claro. - Dijo ella alegre.

- ¡Mamá, voy a casa de Lizzy! - Grité para que supiera me iba.

- ¿A qué vas? - Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. - Oh, hola, Lizzy.

- Hola, señora Stewart. - Lizzy era igual que Robert, educados.

- Voy a ver a Robert, le dieron el alta. - Era tan feliz.

- Oh, mi hija, ve corriendo ahora mismo. - Sonrió. - Es una orden. - Recordaba sus regañadientes opiniones de hace media hora atrás.

- Te veo más tarde, mamá. Vamos Lizzy.

- Adiós, señora Stewart.

- Adiós, Lizzy, saludos a tus padres.

- En su nombre.

Hice correr a Lizzy por la calle, iríamos corriendo, el auto nos haría demorar más.

- Podríamos ir en auto, Kristen. - Dijo Lizzy un tanto agitada.

- No, quiero verlo ahora. - Repetí.

- Kristen, si llegamos corriendo, estarás transpirada, completamente mata pasiones, tranquila, llegaremos igual y lo verás igual.

- Pero, el tráfico y todo ..

- No, ven, yo conduzco. - Dijo ella agarrando mi brazo.

Habíamos alcanzado a correr una sola cuadra, no era mucho, por suerte. Entramos al auto de ella, y prendí la radio para atenuar los nervios. Sonaba algo relajado, era jazz, así que me tumbé en el asiento y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara dentro de lo que podía.

- Kristen, de verdad respira, no quiero llegar contigo desmayada a casa. - Dijo Lizzy.

- Estoy nerviosa, Lizzy. - Mis manos temblaban, debía calmarme.

- Ya estamos por llegar. - Eso no le ayudaba mucho a mi débil cuerpo.

- Kristen, el plan es este, recuerda, somos amigas de Victoria, no podemos forzar a Robert a recordar, sé que lo verás y no te podrás resistir, pero deberás resistirte, no puedes lanzarte sobre él, o quedará espantado.

- Lo sé, seré fuerte para que mis piernas no corran hacia él.

- Sí, sabes que haría lo mismo, pero debemos ir despacio.

- Estamos juntas, Lizzy. - Sonreí.

- Sí. - Seguimos un tanto más en auto, hasta que el auto dobló en la calle del barrio de la casa de Los Pattinson.

- Creo que no puedo respirar. - Dije al ver el auto de Vicky afuera de la casa.

- Tranquila, estoy contigo. - Lizzy estacionó y el motor dejó de sonar. Cerré los ojos, los abrí fuertemente para asegurarme de que esto no era un sueño.

Salimos del auto y las piernas me temblaban, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para caminar. Lizzy me agarró del brazo y caminamos juntas. Lo vería, miraría otra vez sus dulces ojos, lo tendría cerca, no me abrazaría, ni besaría, pero estaría ahí respirando el mismo aire que yo.

- ¡Lizzy! ¡Kristen! Han llegado. - Richard también estaba feliz de que su hijo hubiese vuelto.

- Hola, Richard. - Dije dulcemente, él en cambio me abrazo. Debía decir que sus brazos eran como Robert, reconfortantes.

- ¿Cómo están? - Tomó el hombro de su hija y el mío y nos hizo entrar.

- Asustada. - Dije.

- Ansiosa. - Dijo Lizzy.

- Robert está en la sala, aunque anda dando vueltas por la casa, se siente inseguro, se nota en su mirada. - Ahora el tono de voz de Richard se ponía áspero. - Es igual a aquella vez que llegamos a esta casa y él tenía cinco años, decía que la casa era tan grande que le daba miedo, le costó acostumbrarse. - Mi corazón se retorció al pensar en ese Robert.

- ¿Puedo ir al baño? - Pregunté, estaba que me hacía pis.

- Sí, sabes donde está, estaré acá. - Dijo Lizzy.

Caminé un poco temerosa de encontrarme con Robert, subí las escaleras y miles de recuerdos amenazaron mi pobre cabeza. Las escaleras de esta casa eran muy parecidas al departamento de Robert, no podía evitar recordar momento con él, cuando él era mío, bueno la verdad seguía siendo mío, pero él no lo sabía.

_«- ¿Cocíname? - Veníamos llegando de una de las fiestas de Lizzy, ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y mi hambriento novio quería que le cocinara. La verdad mi ánimo no estaba como para cocinar, y mi cuerpo menos._

_- ¿Cocinarte? No cabes en el horno. - Bromeé._

_- Tengo hambre, no estoy bromeando, cocíname algo. - Sus pucheros eran tiernos, me ablandaban el alma, pero me concentré en abrir la puerta del departamento._

_- Robert, estoy cansada. - Abrí la puerta, me saqué el abrigo y caminé pesadamente hacia las escaleras._

_- Yo también, me tuviste bailando toda la noche, y no pude comer. - Él también se había quitado el abrigo y luego camino hacía, intenté escapar pero él me agarró por la cintura sin dejarme escapar. Siempre lo hacía y yo no tenía nada que hacer ante eso, era una debilucha al lado de él._

_- Pero no tengo ganas de cocinar, quiero dormir, ver algo en la televisión y que me acaricies el cabello antes de quedarme dormida. - Esa era mi pasatiempo preferido del final del día, tenerlo al lado mío, sintiendo como e acariciaba hasta que me iba en el sueño._

_- ¿Perdón? Parece que tu sales ganando aquí. - Él chocó su nariz con la mía moviéndola de un lado a otro, era tan tierno, que faltaba poco para que me convenciera. - Solo un emparedado … de carne, un poco de tomate, algo de lechuga, aderezo y mostaza, ah y también pepinillo._

_- Espera, espera, eso es mucho, ¿No quieres solo un sándwich de queso caliente? - Mi novio no tenía solo un antojo, tenía hambre del porte de un camión. Amaba cocinarle, me agradaba verlo comer con tanto apetito, pero ¡Eran las cuatro de la mañana!._

_- Puaj, no, mejor ocupa ese queso y colócalo en mi hamburguesa. - Ay dios, no habría salida. Así que lo besé y traté de encaminarlo por la escalera, a ver si eso lo desconcentraba de comer. Rodé su cintura con mis piernas y lo besé desenfrenadamente, sabía que llenarlo de besos lo haría perder el control._

_- Mmm, suave. - Me dijo besándome. - Pero tengo hambre, amor._

_- Robert, no te cocinaré a esta hora. - Dije firme._

_- Pero no te cuesta nada, mientras cortas los vegetales colocas la carne en la freidora y listo._

_- Entonces si es tan simple, hazlo tú. - Bajé mis piernas de su cintura, y subí las escaleras que me quedaban._

_- Pero no soy bueno cocinando, ya, di que sí, di que sí. - Robert era un niño de cinco años, ahora y siempre._

_- Me las pagarás apenas encuentre la manera en que lo hagas. - Él jugó con mi cintura y me siguió a la cocina. Era fácil de convencer, más si mi novio colocaba esos ojos de perro amurrado, y esos labios tan apetecibles se curvaban para hacer un puchero._

_Ahí estaba yo haciendo su hamburguesa a las cuatro y once minutos de la madrugada. Maldito y violable británico.»_

- ¿Hola? - Ay Dios mío, era él. No sabía si darme la vuelta. Su hola sonaba familiar, como si esperara a que me lanzara a sus brazos para decirme cuanto me había extrañado.

- Hola. - Me volteé y vi su rostro. Solo Dios sabía cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto deseaba verlo.

- Uhm … - Él no me recordaba o sino ya estaría besándome.

- Soy amiga de Victoria, me alegro de que estés en casa. - Traté de sonar muy certera, mi voz temblaba a ratos, quería explotar en llantos. Era como si nos conociéramos recién. Hasta la vez que nos conocimos en la rampa del barco fue mejor que esto.

- Oh, ya veo, un gusto. - Él se acercó y besó mi mejilla. Esto no era bueno para mí. Su aroma estaba tan cerca de mí, el roce de su piel me había dejado con ganas de más, su mano que sostuvo mi hombro al saludarme … necesitaba oxígeno.

- Un placer. - Dije sonriendo.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas? - ¿Por qué mierda no te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy la mujer a la que le prometías amor todos los días … ¿Y me preguntas mi nombre?

- Kristen. - Me volteé dándole a entender de que iba a bajar las escaleras.

- Bonito nombre, no creo que sea necesario decirte cómo me llamo. - Dijo con humor, reí al escuchar eso. Al menos no se había olvidado de cómo hacerme sonreír.

- Ah, no creo, eres la guinda de la torta, todo el mundo sabe de ti.

- Espera … - Dijo él en un tono poco audible mientras bajábamos las escaleras. - ¿Hay mucha gente allí abajo? No es que sea retraído, pero estoy tan nervioso que no quiero a miles de ojos mirándome como bicho raro. - Si él me necesitaba para cubrirlo de la faz de la tierra lo haría. Él no sabía que yo era su novia, pero aún así, sin querer queriendo buscaba mi pobre ayuda.

- No, solo un par de personas, no debes asustarte, es tu casa. - Le sonreí. Iba a tomarle la mano pero sería precipitado.

- Tienes razón, pero me siento extraño, dos meses metido en esa caja de hospital blanca me tenía mal. - si quería que fuese su paño de lágrimas, su confidente, su amiga, lo sería. Mi madre tenía razón, él era mío y nadie me lo quitaría, trataría de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

- Entonce, bajemos. - Él iba detrás de mí bajando las escaleras.

- Ay, no. - Tropecé otra vez, era tan torpe, maldita sea. - Mi pie.

- ¿Estás bien? - Robert no se demoró ni dos segundos en estar al lado mío para ver si estaba bien.

- Sí, oush, me duele. - Siempre me torcía el pie, pero esta vez no había sido tan fuerte como mi última torcedura.

- Tu rodilla está sangrando. - No me había fijado hasta que Rob lo dijo. Había olvidado mi rasmillón al caer en las escaleras de mi casa.

- Oh, es que me caí en mi casa.

- Tienes piernas de lana. - Él puso su sonrisa torcida mientras miraba mi herida.

- Soy muy torpe. - Dije.

- Traeré una gasa y un poco de desinfectante. - Él habría olvidado la memoria, pero la caballerosidad nunca. Se había levantado y había corrido literalmente hasta el baño. Me miré la herida y si que estaba fea, yo pensaba que solo era un pequeño rasmillón. Pero ahí estaba mi príncipe azul, mi hombre.

Lizzy llegó al escuchar la corrida de Robert, pensó que algo malo había pasado porque sus ojos estaban asustados.

- ¿Te volviste a caer? - Lizzy estaba que explotaba de risa, ya no estaba asustada al verme sentada en uno de los escalones.

- Sí, de verdad tengo un problema con mis pies.

- ¿Y Robert?

- Subió a buscar algo para curarme. - Sonreí ante eso, mis ojos brillaban.

- Oh Dios, oh Dios. - Lizzy sonaba como si hubiera visto a alguien famoso. Me extrañaba que Lizzy se empeñara en que Robert me recordara primero a mí que a ella, recordaba el día en que la conocí y dijo que siempre nos adoraría.

- Lo sé, debo ir despacio. - Me callé apenas sentí los pasos de vuelta de Robert. Lizzy se tensó.

- Déjame ver tu rodilla. - Dijo él.

- Sí. - Dije dejando mi rodilla a su alcance. Robert no se había percatado de la presencia de Lizzy, hasta que ella aclaró su garganta.

- Uhm, perdón, hola. - Dijo él.

- Hola, Robert. - Dijo ella más alegre de lo que yo pude cuando recién lo saludé.

- Debo suponer que también eres amiga de Victoria o algo así.

- Algo así. - Dijo ella bastante sonriente.

- Ay. - Solté cuando Robert dejó caer el desinfectante en mi herida. Ardió mucho.

- Discúlpame. - Dijo él chocando su mirada con la mía. Aunque sus ojos no me decían nada, porque yo no era nada para él.

Moví la cabeza en negación, como si no me doliera. Él prosiguió mientras Lizzy miraba la tierna escena.

- Ahora trata de no caerte más. - Dijo él haciendo una rosa con el listón alrededor de mi rodilla.

- Solo lo intentaré, es algo innato en mí. - Sonreí.

-Ya veo. - Dijo seriamente. Su buen humor de hace unos minutos se había ido por completo. Quise irme al rincón y llorar.

- El almuerzo está casi listo, Robert. - Dijo Lizzy.

- Sí, ya voy. - ¿Por qué se había puesto así? A lo mejor le dolía la cabeza, pobre de mi Rob, quería abrazarlo y ser yo la que acariciara su cabello.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Osé preguntarle.

- Me duele. - Llevó su mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Tomas alguna medicina?

- Sí, ogh, me duele.

- ¿Te llevo a tu habitación?

- No, no, de verdad, se me pasará. - Me sentí un poco rechazada, pero debía entenderlo un poco, él no me conocía.

- Está bien. Iré a la cocina.

- Okay, voy en tanto se me pase. - Él estaba tumbado en el escalón de la escalera. Lo miré por última vez y seguía agarrándose la cabeza, el dolor lo apresaba que quería meterme en su cabeza y quedarme con el dolor, no quería que siguiera sufriendo.

Caminé por el pasillo, lentamente. Lizzy se había ido para decorar la mesa, Victoria esperaba a su novio en la puerta, la empleada de la casa hacía el almuerzo, los padres de Robert caminaban de un lado para otro esperando ver a su hijo llegar a la sala. Yo estaba que me partía en dos de la angustia, sí, habíamos tenido un pequeño acercamiento, había sentido su mano estrechar la mía.

- Kristen, no, nena, no … - Clare me vio llorando en contra de la pared del pasillo.

- Es que … - No podía hablar, no podía.

- Sabes que recordará, lo sabemos, pero es el primer día.

- Le dolía su cabeza, pobre, y no puedo hacer nada. - Clare me abrazó y la sentí tan maternal que la abracé de vuelta. Esto era extraño, hace unos meses atrás me odiaba, ahora me reconfortaba.

- ¿Lo viste?

- Sí, me curó mi rodilla, es que me caí, pero no se acordaba de mí, en eso le empezó a doler la cabeza, quería estar solo parece. - Solo balbuceé palabras, no sé si Care me entendió del todo, pero me abrazó más fuerte.

- Calma, Kristen, él no te puede ver llorando.

- Lo sé, es que de verdad, siento como mi corazón se estruja por dentro.

- Estamos igual, pequeña, saldremos juntos como familia adelante, ya lo verás.

- Gracias, de verdad, no tengo como agradecer tanta hospitalidad.

- No agradezcas, eres la mujer que hace feliz a mi hijo, y con eso basta.

Esperaba algún día volviese a hacerlo feliz como antes, si es que me recordaba.

La comida no demoró en tardar, en media hora ya estábamos todos sentados en la mesa. Todos miraban a Robert de la forma en que él no quería, hasta la empleada que había sido invitada a sentarse en la mesa, más que mal era la segunda mujer que los había criado. Robert comía en silencio, y solo contestaba preguntas que le hacían de vez en cuando, pero jamás se unió a la conversación. A ratos lo contemplaba como idiota, hasta que Lizzy me codeaba para que no fuera tan evidente que lo miraba.

- Deja de mirarlo así, Kristen. - Me dijo Lizzy al oído.

- Perdón.

- Es que lo espantarás, no te ha mirado, pero de reojo debe darse cuenta que lo miras mucho. - Es que no quería más que mirarlo, no podía tenerlo, pero si contemplar su belleza.

- Está bien. - Dije cuando recibí el postre. Comí sin mirar a nadie, a ratos lanzaba alguna pequeña mirada a Robert, pero él seguía ensimismado en su burbuja, y pensar que yo algún día era parte de esa burbuja. Seguí comiendo y lanzando miradas, hasta que él me estaba mirando. Sonreí levemente como sabiendo que él pensaba algo y que yo estaba solo para él. Pero él no sonrío, así que seguí comiendo.

La sobremesa fue larga, fue agonizante, no quería estar más allí, Robert me miraba ahora, descaradamente me miraba a mí, aunque no era una mirada de amor o compasión, era como si me odiara. Sus ojos expelían rabia, enojo, ira, sentía que me haría pedazos con solo mirarme, en cualquier momento me moriría.

- Permiso. - Dije interrumpiendo la charla de Richard.

Me levanté y caminé al patio, necesitaba llorar más, desahogar esta rabia, este dolor que me estaba volviendo loca. Me senté en el pasto, un poco alejada de la ventana de la sala, para que nadie me oyera o viera. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? No le había hecho daño a nadie, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Él tampoco era un mal hombre, solo vivía para hacer feliz a los que amaba, él me amaba y ahora de seguro ya no me quería. Teníamos todo para ser plenos, todo y la estúpida guerra me robó todo lo que tenía. Hasta Bear sentía la pena de la ausencia de su papá, quizás esta noche veríamos fotos de Robert antes de dormir, y ambos sollozaríamos al extrañarlo. Sabía que Bear sufría y absorbía mi pena, de vez en cuando movía su cola o hacía algo gracioso para hacerme sonreír, era gracioso y tierno ver como un pequeño perrito era capaz de hacer tanto.

- ¿Fumas? - Mierda. Si él me veía llorando no podría evitar contarle. Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué debía ocultar que yo era su mujer, todo por el maldito dolor dentro de su cabeza.

- No, no fumo. - Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas para que él no me viera.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - Él se había sentado en una de las bancas de la terraza. Estaba detrás de mí a unos cuantos pasos.

- No es nada. - Me levanté del suelo, alisé mi vestido arrugado y me digne a entrar a la sala.

- ¿Entrarás? - Claro que entraría zopenco, tus miradas de odio me tienen mal.

- Sí, debo irme.

- ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más? Pareces ser más discreta que los demás con lo que me pasa. - Apuntó su cabeza con el dedo. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Odiaba que estuviese enfermo, pero ver que se reía de si mismo causo un poco de gracia en mí. Nunca le diría que no, aunque pasaran treinta años y no me recordara seguiría ahí haciendo lo que me pidiese.

- Está bien, supongo que unos minutos no está mal. - Me senté a su lado.

Era una masoquista, una de las más grandes masoquistas.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? - ¿De verdad le importaba mi dolor?

- Uhm, nada que importe, cosas de la vida.

- Uno no llora por nada, yo lloro en las noches porque no me acuerdo de nadie, y siento que le estoy haciendo daño a mucha gente. - Él fruncía el ceño mientras movía exageradamente su mano que tenía el cigarrillo. - Es aterrador esto, de verdad. Así que dime el por qué de tu llanto. - Pobre mío, lloraba en las noches y yo no estaba ahí. Quise lanzarme a sus brazos y acunarlo.

- Mi hermano murió hace poco, estuvo en la guerra como tu, y bueno, creo que mucho de soldados y guerras en la conversación de la mesa me hizo sentir mal.

- Lo siento mucho. - Él puso una de sus manos en su rodilla de manera modesta. A los dos segundos la quitó, posiblemente había pensado que no era debido ese toque.

- Está bien, son cosas que pasan, pero él era muy joven y tenía un futuro y bueno, eso. - No quise darle más vueltas al asunto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un largo silencio que albergó dos cigarros suyos completamente aspirados. Hasta que volvió a hablarme.

- ¿Eres amiga de Victoria hace mucho tiempo? - Él no me miraba, solo miraba a un punto fijo perdido entre los arbustos.

- Hace más de un año. - Hace más de un año estoy contigo, Robert.

- ¿O sea que me conoces de hace harto tiempo? - Ahora si me miró y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte que tenía miedo se saliera de mi cuerpo.

- Sí. - Obvio que lo conocía, te conozco más de lo que crees, Robert. Quería gritárselo en la cara, quería decirle que lo amaba.

- Perdón que no te recuerde. - Quise llorar.

- Está bien. - ¿Está bien? Kristen, no está bien esto.

- ¿Y tienes novio? Eres muy bonita como para que nadie te quiera. - ¿En serio me estaba diciendo esto? Quizás aunque no me recordase siempre me terminaría eligiendo a mí, estábamos destinados. Mi yo interna saltaba de alegría.

- No, se fue en la guerra, también.

- Oh, santo cielo, sufres demasiado. Y yo que siento que sufro, de verdad lo siento, Kristen, pareces ser una muy buena persona para tener que vivir con tanto dolor. - Claro, si tu lo dices.

- Pero aquí estoy, sobreviviendo.

- Es una fea manera de sobrevivir. - Dijo él que cada vez estaba más cerca de mí.

- Es lo que hay. - Agaché mi mirada intentando no llorar, estaba a punto … y no pude más, no quería llorar así frente a él, menos si él era una de mis razones para estar angustiada. Me tapé la cara muriendo de vergüenza, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, y solo sentí sus brazos rodearme. Me abrazó como si nos conociéramos, como si me recordará, me llevó a su pecho y me sobó el cabello. Dios, gracias por darme este pequeño gesto, aunque no me reconociera. Su olor estaba en mi nariz golpeando y golpeando mi mente con recuerdos, sus brazos me mantenían sostenida fuertemente a su cuerpo, y su mano le daba vueltas a mi cabello. No quería despegarme de su abrazo, aunque fuese por la lástima que había producido en él.

- Shh, tranquila. - Oh Robert, no digas eso. No lo digas, que no podré más de pena.

* * *

**Pañuelos mode on :( Lo siento, de verdad, hay partes que me costó escribir porque me partía el corazón, pero es parte de la historia, siempre debemos pasar por el camino gris para llegar a la mejor parte: la ansiada felicidad. No sé, lo que es yo siento que a ratos él tiene leves recuerdos y siente que es ella la de su silueta en la cabeza, aunque Linda es parecida, así que ojala en los siguientes capítulos Robert no se equivoqué de mujer. El final fue bonito, al menos nos da un poco de esperanzas. Como siempre, muchas pero muchas muchas muchas gracias, lectoras de mi corazón, les agradezco la buena onda y el apoyo, y la paciencia, porque vaya que me demoré en actualizar, un mes aproximadamente. Dejen sus reviews, sus comentarios, fangirleos, emociones, gritos, llantos, se acepta de todo asdfghjk, como siempre, un beso y un abrazo, Mary. **


	12. Mom

**_Nota_**: Lea escuchando el playlist, está hecho para que la emoción salga más a flote:)

Playlist

Stay - Rihanna

No Surprises - Radiohead

Compromiso - Javiera y Los Imposibles

Young And Beautiful - Lana del Rey

Read My Mind - The Killers

Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

**American Woman, English Man**

_Mom_

12th

**RPOV**

Era extraño, recién estaba conociendo a Kristen y sentía una innata necesidad de protegerla, era como si mi cuerpo actuara por si solo junto a ella. No pude evitar abrazarla cuando lanzó el primer gemido de dolor, pobre criatura, era demasiado frágil como para sufrir. A veces era un estúpido al creer que lo que me estaba pasando era el problemas más grande existente, pero estaba errado, ella sufría, y las punzadas en su corazón debían ser mil veces más grandes de las que yo sentía. Ella era pequeña, y todo esto debía caer pesado sobre ella, si Victoria muriera una parte de mí se iría con ella, y así debía sentirse Kristen por la muerte de su hermano mayor. La apreté tan fuerte como pude contra mí, no importaba si alguien encontraba esto inadecuado, o si la verdad no éramos nada antes de esto, debía protegerla, como una amiga o casi como una hermana. Luego dijo que su novio se había ido en la guerra, no dijo exactamente que se había muerto, solo que se había esfumado. Por un momento pensé que ella hablaba figurativamente, pero no, debían ser paranoias mías, ella había perdido a dos personas que amaba, y probablemente eso hacía que Victoria la mantuviera en casa, porque era su amiga y quería consolarla.

-¿Mejor? - Ella se había agarrado a mi camisa de forma agresiva, era como si necesitase a alguien que la acunara en sus brazos y no quisiera que la soltasen más.

- Sí. - Ella se inclinó sin soltarme. - Perdón, yo no debería actuar así. - Ella se me quedó mirando con sus ojos llenitos de lágrimas. No había notado que tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, y tenía un leve toque amarillento al lado de sus pupilas, la mezcla era perfecta. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada dejando caer unas gotas a su vestido.

- No te preocupes. - Tomé la mano suya que tenía agarrada mi camisa y la sobé por un momento, ella con su mano libre secaba las traicioneras lágrimas. - Si necesitas a alguien, puedes conversar conmigo, a veces también lo necesito.

Ella me miró dudosa, extrañada, y no sabía por qué. Ella era un completo misterio. - Gracias. - Dijo tímidamente.

- No te avergüences de llorar. - Seguía acariciando su pequeña y suave mano y ella soltó una leve sonrisa.

- Es que … apenas nos conocemos y no sé, de verdad no me esperaba esto. - Ella se soltó de mi mano y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su pelo.

- De verdad, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. - De todas formas, Kristen parecía una buena chica, y sentía debía protegerla como un amigo. Yo quería ser su amigo, y esperaba ella de mí.

- Si quieres, también puedes contar conmigo. - Dijo ella como con miedo.

- No temas de mí. - Sonreí al notar su incertidumbre. - Perdí la memoria pero creo no soy tan malo.

- No creo eso. - Dijo ella sonriendo, dejando de lado el momento amargo. Al menos era un avance.

- ¿Tienes que irte? - La verdad no tenía con quien más conversar y el día era demasiado largo. Además era mi primer día en casa y todos se habían comportado como interrogadores policiales ante mi llegada … eso me espantaba.

- Debo, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte un rato más. - Sus ojos brillaron, eran bonitos. Si, creo que sus ojos eran algo cautivantes.

- ¿Pero tienes algo muy urgente que hacer? - De verdad quería fuésemos amigos, pero no podía interferir en sus obligaciones.

- Si urgente se aplica a hacer queques con mi madre … - Eso era bastante tierno.

- ¿Cocinas? - Pregunté enternecido por su respuesta.

- Es mi pasatiempo favorito. - Dijo ella.

- ¿Cocinarías para mí? - Acabé de preguntar eso y ella se quedó estática. La verdad no sabía bien como describir su expresión, pero fue extraño. Luego sonrió como para disimular la primera reacción.

- ¿De verdad?

- Umh, supongo. - Dije algo confuso.

- ¿Quieres algo en especial? - Ella se contentó un poco más, al parecer cocinar si le hacía bien.

- Algo dulce. - No recordaba ni siquiera mis gustos culinarios, debía probar para recordar.

- ¿Muffins, mousse, galletas, flan? - Ella se levantó de la banca y pareció motivada a ir a la cocina.

- ¿Y si haces de todo un poco? - Era absurdo, sabía que ella se negaría, ¿Quién te hace de todo un poco? Aparte este era el comienzo de una eventual amistad. Creo que estaba pidiendo mucho y dando poco.

- No tengo problemas. - ¿Qué?

- Espera, ¿En serio?

- Sí, no me demoro más de dos horas en hacer "de todo un poco". - Hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.

- De verdad, estaba bromeando, no es necesario. - No quería importunarla, haciéndola trabajar por mi deseo de probar golosinas. Ella merecía que la sirviesen.

- Claro que es necesario, no te arrepentirás. - Parecía muy segura de sus dotes en la cocina. Creo que no podía luchar en contra de sus ganas de cocinar.

- Lo que tu digas. - La seguí hasta llegar a la sala.

Todos los que allí estaban nos quedaron mirando cuando entramos, fue extraño. Me sentí cohibido, sus miradas eran,

…¿Felices? No sé, pero era cara de expectativa, en fin, todo era raro.

- ¿Qué van a hacer? - Preguntó Lizzy.

- Cocinaré galletas y otras cosas. - Dijo Kristen.

- ¡Fenomenal! ¿Necesitas ingredientes, algo? - Preguntó Lizzy exageradamente. Yo me puse detrás de Kristen, como un escudo. Necesitaba dejar de ser el centro de atención.

- Lizzy, primero debo ver lo que hay, ¿Nos acompañas a la cocina? - Kristen aceleró el paso y yo la seguí, atrás mío iba Lizzy.

La cocina era amplia, bastante como para que alcanzáramos los tres sin chocar o estorbar. Lizzy buscó en un mueble los ingredientes típicos para hacer un queque, Kristen comenzó a ver lo que servía y lo que no y me senté en un taburete a mirar lo que hacían ambas sosteniendo mi cara entre las manos. Kristen parecía manejarse en esto, en tres minutos tenía los utensilios lavados y secos puestos sobre el mesón. Lizzy siguió sacando ingredientes como si fueran a hacer un pastel para mil comensales.

- Lizzy, está bien con eso. - Kristen notaba que Lizzy estaba exagerando con tantas cosas.

- ¿Segura? - Lizzy se acercó al oído de Kristen y algo le dijo. Me sentí expulsado de aquel secreto o le que fuese.

- Sí, estoy bien … estoy bien con esos ingredientes. Me alcanzarán. - Dijo Kristen esbozando esa bonita sonrisa rosada a causa de su labial.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Robert? - Me preguntó Lizzy.

- No, nada. - Dije educadamente. La verdad solo quería conversar con Kristen mientras ella cocinaba, suponía que era la mejor manera de que se fuera el día, junto a una buena compañía.

- Iré a comprar unas cosas al mercado con Victoria. - Lizzy le dijo a Kristen y luego dirigió una sonrisa hacia mí.

- Que te vaya bien. - Le dije, a pesar de que no tenía mucha confianza aún con ella.

- Gracias. - Ella sonreía gustosa, más que feliz. ¿Por qué?

- Creo que a las cinco terminaremos. - Dijo Kristen mientras filtraba la harina.

- Dos horas como dijiste. - Acerqué mi taburete a su lado, así observaba de mejor ángulo lo que ella hacía.

- Sí. - Ella se me quedó mirando, como si recordase algo. Solo sonreí.

- ¿Estudias? - Tenía que empezar por alguna parte si quería que fuese mi amiga.

- Corrección, estudiaba. - Ella seguía mezclando.

- ¿Estudiabas? ¿Por qué ya no estudias? - Pregunté con curiosidad.

- Robert, las universidades y las escuelas están cerradas desde hace un buen tiempo. - Dijo un poco molesta. - Perdón, por contestar así, es que …

- Debes olvidar que yo olvidé todo. - Momentos como este me hacían sentir un estorbo.

- Sí. - Dijo ella. Había dejado de revolver quedándose quieta pensando en algo. Kristen era demasiado pensativa, y yo no podía entrar en su mente y me desesperaba.

- ¿Me conocías mucho antes de que yo me volviera un tonto? - Ella comenzó a revolver la mezcla habilidosamente y rápidamente.

- No eres un tonto por olvidarte de las cosas. - Ella era muy dulce, lo había dicho con tanta gentileza que me hacía sentir mejor que los demás que pasaban preguntándome como había sido todo el proceso en el hospital.

- Gracias por ser tan amable. - Ella se había sonrojado un poco, parecía ser tan sincera con todo que era como un ángel, no sabía como eran a ciencia cierta los ángeles, pero ella era como yo los imaginaba … puros.

- ¿Podrías revolver esto? - ella me pasó un recipiente en donde creo habían huevos, harina y otras cosas. Yo no era bueno en esto, pero supongo si podía revolver algo.

- Claro, si respondes a mi pregunta. - No la recordaría, obvio, pero al menos sabía que si la conocía bien antes o ella a mí, sabía que algo de confianza había.

- Sí, un poco. - Dijo ella batiendo la mezcla. - Te dije que era amia de Victoria, y por lo tanto te conocía.

- De verás, creo que a ratos me da memoria a corto plazo. - Ella me miró espantada.

- ¿De verdad?

- Era una broma, con mi mala memoria a largo plazo basta y sobra. ¿No?

- Vaya que sí. - Ella abrió los ojos como burlándose, eso me hizo sonreír. Éramos compatibles.

- ¿Y qué estudias? … Cuando las universidades están a-bier-tas.

- Historia. - Dijo ella dejando de revolver para colocar la mezcla en unos recipientes, al parecer haría muffins y galletas.

- Suena bien, algún día podrás contar sobre la segunda guerra mundial con mucha propiedad.

- Aham. - Creo que lo que dije no había sido apropiado. Ella había perdido a dos personas por la guerra, ¡Robert, para de meter la pata!

- Disculpa. - Me acerqué a ella y sin querer queriendo, le quité de las manos el recipiente, ella temblaba, así que la abracé otra vez. De verdad, era absurdo, pero ella tenía algo que me hacía actuar así.

- No voy a llorar otra vez. - Dijo ella soltándose. Esta vez fui yo el sonrojado ante mi reacción de abrazarla de súbito.

- Es que lo que dije …

- Nah, está bien, pero es cierto, tengo la idea de escribir un libro apenas me titule. - Ella siguió revolviendo otra mezcla, creo que estas si eran las galletas, había mucho chocolate cerca.

- Un libro es algo grande, tienes cara de que eres capaz de hacerlo. - Dije.

- Sí, o sea, no soy una experta narrando, pero sé mucho de historia, así que podía combinarlo. - Sonaba como a un buen proyecto y ella se veía como alguien apasionada por lo que hacía.

- ¿Y tú? - Ella me miró con esa misma mirada de cuando estábamos afuera en el patio. Ella esperaba expectante.

- ¿Yo qué? - No sabía que contestar, no sabía nada de mí.

- ¿Qué cuentas sobre ti?

- Uhm, soy Robert y nada más, y tengo una hermana que se llama Victoria. Y ahora una amiga que se llama Kristen. - Era como escuchar a un niño pequeño.

- Eso sonó tierno, aunque en el fondo sea doloroso. - Dijo ella riendo. - Al menos tienes una amiga, que cocina.

- Claro, no todos los días eso ocurre. - Le entregué el bowl que yo tenía y ella comenzó a armar todo. - ¿Vives cerca?

- Como a veinte minutos de aquí. - A Kristen se le había caído parte de la mezcla chocolatosa sobre el mesón. - ¡Rayos!

- Tienes mal pulso. - De verdad reí, porque el movimiento de Kristen fue torpe, más de la mitad cayó a la mesa.

- ¡Callate! - Dijo también riendo. - Tendré que hacerlo otra vez.

- Nah, se puede aprovechar. - Saqué una cuchara que tenía sobre la mesa y raspé la mesa.

- Eso es asqueroso. - Dijo ella sacando un poco de la mezcla pero con el dedo.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una cuchara y un dedo?

- Es mi dedo, aparte raspas toda la mesa, quizás cuantos microbios te llevas a la boca. - Ella sonaba como una madre, pero en el fondo quería sacar una risotada.

- Ye, entonces haré esto, mejor. - Coloqué la palma de mi mano en la mezcla entre chocolate y masa y la pasé por el rostro de Kristen lentamente, si lo hacía rápido la podía dañar.

- ¡Oye! - Ella se salió de su taburete y me quedó mirando asombrada por lo que hice. Pero agarró venganza, pasó sus dos manos por la mezcla y las revolvió en mi poco cabello y en mi cara. - ¿Quieres guerra?

- Oye, esto fue peor. - Agarré de lo que quedaba y lo restregué en su cabello castaño. Era suave, pero ahora con esto se sentía pegoteado.

- Ay, mi pelo. - Ella se alejó y me lanzó harina a la cara.

- ¡Mis ojos! Kristen, las pagarás. - Ella se dio la vuelta por el mesón, estábamos frente a frente, estaba atento mirando qué lanzarle y recibí un huevo en la cabeza.

- Oush, eso dolió. - Deje que el huevo reventado en mi cabeza cayera al suelo. Tomé dos huevos y se los lancé, uno en su cabeza, otro en su hombro.

- Ahhh, mira mi vestido. - Ella caminó hasta donde mí, con su dedo sacó chocolate y dibujo un bigote francés en mi bigote.

- ¿Me veo bonito?

- Sí, más que nunca. - Agarré más mezcla pero escarbé en la bolsita de la harina.

- Serás una mujer con bigote y canas. - Le dibujé unas rayas sobre su labio y deje que la harina cayera en su cabello.

- Que mata pasiones, tengo bigotes.

- Ah, pero son bigotes con estilo. - Tomé más chocolate y le pinté la nariz. Ella al mismo tiempo hizo lo mismo. Si alguien nos viera así diría que éramos unos ridículos, pero me estaba divirtiendo y supongo que ella también, a pesar de que estaba pegoteado entero.

La sentí tan cerca que sentía su aroma dulce como cuando la abracé, quería abrazarla otra vez pero me tomaría por idiota o algo. Ella me miró como si buscase consuelo, sus ojitos brillaban entre todo su rostro cochino, algo quise hacer, pero era precipitado y ella me agarraría a golpes, y dudaba que fueran con huevos, serían golpes de verdad. Sus labios eran los únicos que quedaban limpios, resaltaban entremedio del blanco de la harina y el café del chocolate. Me acerqué, tomé su rostro con una de mis manos llenas de chocolate, estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración golpearme la cara, no sé si ella tenía noción de lo que iba a hacer, pero cerró los ojos, cerré los ojos también. Iba a besarla, y recién venía conociéndola, pero algo quería que lo hiciese. Estaba a punto de besarla, sentía que mi nariz chocaba con la suya, pero no pude, alguien había estropeado algo que quizás no estaba bien. En parte fui salvado de mis impulsos.

- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! - Lizzy abrió la puerta de sopetón y nos quedó mirando. Me alejé de Kristen y ella se repusó tratando de limpiar su cara.

- Creo que algo salió mal. - Dijo Kristen.

- Al menos, ¿Salvaste algo? - Lizzy se veía disgustada ante nuestro desorden.

- Sí, los muffins están ahí y las galletas también, excepto el mousse.

- El mousse que tienes en la cara, querrás decir. - Dijo Lizzy pasando su dedo por la mejilla de Kristen, luego lo llevó a su boca y probó. - Estaba rico.

- Pero cayó sobre la mesa. - Dije.

- Había que aprovecharlo en algo. - Lizzy añadió con gracia. - Debería sacarles una fotografía.

- Ni se te ocurra. - Dijo Kristen pasando una servilleta por su cara.

- Lo haría, pero está malo el aparato. - Dijo Lizzy poniendo una cara de pena. - Pero en fin, traje jugo y otras cosas, coloca tus golosinas en el horno.

- Sí. - Kristen no volvió a dirigirme la palabra mientras Lizzy estuvo en la cocina. Solo a ratos me miraba y lanzaba una sonrisa tímida. Esta vez metió todo al horno y luego comenzó a limpiar nuestro desastre, yo me quedé mirando como el victimario arrinconado de todo el desorden.

- ¿Qué me miras? - Preguntó Kristen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Nada, miro como limpias. - Dije sin más.

- Estará listo en una hora todo, podrías ducharte o algo y luego comes. - Dijo ella proponiendo la idea.

- ¿Luego te irás? - Hice una mueca, creo que más bien un puchero.

- Sí, debo irme. - Ella lavó sus manos y las secó mientras se acercaba a mí.

- ¿Puedo ir a dejarte? - Ella me miró con sus ojos verdes potentemente.

- ¿Y luego cómo volverás? Creo que aún no recuerdas cuál es el camino a tu casa y las verdad, estoy acostumbrada a caminar a casa. - Ella me quitó un poco de harina que tenía en la comisura del labio, eso me hizo sentir una sensación extraña. Ella era muy suave, muy delicada, era … perfecta. Pero yo quería a una amiga, no quería fijarme en ella como algo más, aunque pareciera que mi mente no actuaba al unísono de mi cuerpo.

- Uhm, preguntando se llega a Roma.

- No, de verdad estoy bien, puedo irme sola, además no quiero que después te pierdas y sea por mi culpa. - Ella me abrazó al terminar de decir eso, fue espontáneo tal y como cuando yo la abracé. - Ha sido una tarde divertida, gracias.

- No me des las gracias, creo que yo debería ser el agradecido. - Tome sus manos. - Gracias por acompañarme, no creo que todas mis tardes sean así de ahora en adelante.

- De nada. - Ella se soltó de mí. - Ve a ducharte, mientras veré las galletas.

- Iré. - Deje la cocina y luego me fui hasta mi habitación, busqué algo más cómodo y me duché.

Estaba lleno de chocolate, harina y huevos por todas partes, pero no me quejaba, fue algo infantil, y me divertí junto a ella, había algo en Kristen que hacía que nadie se aburriera junto a su compañía. Era de esas personas que agradeces conocer, gentiles y generosas. De repente, mientras masajeaba el poco cabello que tenía con shampoo, pensé en el momento en que estuve a punto de besarla, no sé por qué lo quise hacer, había sido un impulso, por suerte no lo hice, no quería estropear nada, además recién nos estábamos conociendo. Me sentía confundido. Ella también había cerrado los ojos como si hubiera querido besarme … quizás ella también era impulsiva como yo.

Cuando estuve con ella en la escalera al momento de curarle la herida de la rodilla, recordé algo, era un momento, aunque fue algo tenue. Una chica llevaba un vestido similar al que Kristen llevaba hoy, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera ella, solo retuve la similitud del vestido. La chica compraba flores, y yo era espectador de eso, compraba rosas y yo ansiaba algo, pero no sabía. Estaba con alguien más, aunque tampoco pude divisarle el rostro, solo sabía que al parecer mis intenciones eran hablarle, pero ella se iba con sus flores en la mano y yo la perdía de vista.

Mi reacción debió ser igual a la de un bicho raro, me dolió un tanto la cabeza, ese dolor punzante en el momento que recordé, Kristen me ofreció su ayuda pero no era necesario que le acarreará mas problemas a los demás con mi asunto. Solo esperaba que esta maldita agonía terminara pronto, y que pudiera recordar a cada uno.

Supongo tenía una vida armada, y la quería de vuelta. Agh, mi maldito cerebro.

- ¿Estás listo? - Victoria había aparecido de la nada afuera del baño.

- Sí, ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunté interesado.

- Nada, Kristen quiere darse una ducha antes de irse, parece que alguien le dejó el cabello lleno de dulce y ahora no lo puede ni peinar, lo tiene tieso. - Victoria entró a su habitación, que al parecer estaba llena de cajas, se iría pronto. Salió con unas toallas y un vestido para Kristen.

Me quede asomado viendo que elegía algo bonito para Kristen. - Estaré en mi cuarto, Vicky.

- ¿Cómo lo encuentras? - Antes de que me fuera hizo alusión al vestido de color ocre. Era corto, y sin mangas, tenía una caída elegante, de esas que al mover un poco la cadera se balanceaba.

- Es bonito, es como para Kristen. - Victoria me restregaba en la cara cosas alusivas a la chica de ojos verdes.

- Se lo regalaré. - Dijo ella con el vestido en un brazo y la toalla en el otro brazo.

- Bien por ti, iré a mi cuarto. - Corrí a mi habitación en busca de silencio para pensar.

Me terminé de vestir bien, aunque no me coloqué los zapatos, quise estar descalzo un rato en mi habitación. Me quedé observando el aspecto del cuarto, parecía al de un adolescente, era raro todo esto. Yo ya no era un chiquillo de diecisiete años, quizás no vivía aquí, o quizás me gustaba como estaba todo decorado. Mientras estuviese aquí algunas cosas cambiarían. Me quedé mirando por el balcón de mi habitación, ya había caído la tarde, estaba más oscuro, corría una pequeña brisa agradable, era una noche como para salir, pero yo no estaba apto aún para salir solo, al menos eso creía. Victoria decía que primero debía adaptarme bien en casa antes de recorrer el sector, debía avanzar de a poco en todo.

- Uhm, ¿Se puede? - Era Kristen, era su voz, pero yo seguí pegado en la nada mirando por mi balcón sentado en suelo y descalzo.

- Sí, claro, entra. - Dije armoniosamente.

- Las galletas están listas. - Dijo ella parada al lado mío, pero de pie. - Agarrarás un resfrío si no te colocas al menos calcetines. - ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba tanto de mi?

- Soy un hombre fuerte. - Dije aún sentado.

- Claro. - Dijo ella con n leve tono de sarcasmo.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - La miré desde abajo, yo era como un niño sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en cambio ella se veía tan bien desde esta vista, con el vestido de Victoria, y el olor del jabón golpeando mi nariz.

- Sí. - Ella se sentó al lado mío tomando la misma postura que yo.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de mí?

- Uhm, bueno, yo … - Ella se enredaba consigo misma. - Fuiste demasiado bueno conmigo apenas me puse a llorar, y ni siquiera me conocías, y con todos tus problemas, y … bueno, quería devolverte la mano. No sé, supongo que eso. - Ella no me miraba a mí, si no que miraba algún punto fijo por el balcón.

- Gracias otra vez. - Volví a agradecerle.

- No es nada, de verdad, ahora podrías colocarte zapatos y bajar a comer. - Dijo ella palmeando sus manos en sus piernas, luego se apoyó en mi rodilla y se levantó.

- Está bien. - Ella esperó en la puerta mientras yo me ponía los zapatos.

Bajamos las escaleras, y Lizzy y Victoria charlaban de algo, creo que era la boda de Vicky. Con suerte había saludado al novio de ella, ni siquiera hablamos. La verdad había charlado toda la tarde con Kristen.

- Oh, Kristen, te ves hermosa. - Dijo Victoria. - Espero te lo quedes.

- No es necesario, de verdad. - Dijo Kristen humildemente.

- Robert, debes probar esto, Kristen tiene el don para cocinar.

- ¡No exageres! - Kristen empujó a Lizzy. Me interpuse entr ambas y saqué un muffin.

- Oh, santa mierda. - Dije al pescar la primera mascada. - Son exquisitos, Kristen.

- Tienes manos de cocinera, pequeña. - Dijo Lizzy. - Deberías venir más a menudo a cocinar.

- No … yo

- Nada de peros. - Dijo Lizzy mientras yo saboreaba casi excitado la delicia de Kristen.

- Vendré siempre que pueda. - Dijo Kristen sacando de la bandeja una de sus galletas de chocolate.

- Deberías venir todos los días. - Dije terminando demasiado rápido el muffin. - Cocinas rico. - Hubo un silencio extraño en la cocina. Esto de perder la memoria y no saber nada me hacía sentir tonto cuando al parecer tenían bromas internas entre ellas tres.

- Debería recibir crédito por todo esto. - Dijo ella pegándome en el brazo. Creo que a ella le gustaba dar empujoncitos.

- El mayor crédito que tendrás será que nosotros nos comamos tus delicias, Kristen. - Dijo Victoria.

- Algo es algo. - Dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Parece. - Kristen volvió a sacar una galleta, al mismo tiempo que yo. Nuestras manos chocaron torpemente, al igual como cuando a ella se le cayó toda la mezcla al mesón. Ella se rió, debe haber sido porque recordó lo mismo. Me reí junto a ella. - Ya debo irme.

- Te iremos a dejar. - Dijo Lizzy.

- No es necesario, puedo irme sola, aún es temprano.

- Pero está oscuro. - Dije.

- No me pasará nada. - Reprochó ella.

- Está bien, pero me llamas apenas llegues. - Lizzy le acarició la mejilla de forma cariñosa a Kristen.

- Obvio, mamá. - Dijo Kristen poniendo una mueca de niña. Abrazó a Lizzy. Algo se dijeron al oído, eran demasiado amigas o algo, pero se decían todo. Y yo sobraba.

- Adiós Kristen, espero verte pronto. - Dijo Vicky encaminándola afuera de la cocina.

- Sí, vendré en cuanto pueda, de verdad. - Kristen tomó su abrigo de la perchera y se lo colocó. Las seguí hasta la puerta de entrada. - Uhm, dile a Richard y Clare que gracias, y despídeme de ellos. - Richard y Clare eran los otros que vivían aquí, más otro hombre más de aspecto canoso. Aun no sabía quienes eran. Y pensar que los tenía en frente mío y yo no los reconocía. Era triste.

- Te dejo afuera. - Le dije a Kristen al abrir la puerta.

- Gracias. - Dijo ella saliendo primero.

- Gracias por cocinarme. - Dije siguiendo su paso por el caminito de piedras hasta llegar al frente de la casa.

- Me alegro de que te hayan gustado - Dijo ella caminado lentamente. - Hace frío.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

- No quiero molestar más.

- Por favor, no has molestado en nada, al contrario, hice que me cocinarás y ni siquiera te enojaste cuando te lancé chocolate.

- Con respecto a eso, yo …

- Si lo sé, fue un impulso, prometo que no volverá a pasar. - Sabía que ella había notado mi intención y no volvería a pasar.

- Creo que soy un poco impulsiva, además ando muy sensible y no sé, de verdad no era mi intención.

- Está todo bien, Kristen.

- Bien. - Ella volvió a sonreír por milésima vez en el día. Ella era demasiado risueña.

- ¿Amigos? - Propuse.

- Amigos. - Ella me dio su mano como si esto fuese alguna especie de promesa. Pero en vez de eso, la abracé.

- Gracias por acompañarme, de verdad eres especial, y necesitaba a alguien que estuviera ahí y no hablara de mi enfermedad a cada rato.

- ¿Estás enfermo? No lo sabía. - Dijo ella riendo al lado de mi oído.

- Así suena mejor. - Ella me trataba normal, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Nos vemos, Robert. - Me dio un beso en la mejilla, que se lo devolví.

- Nos vemos. - Le sonreí. Y ella se fue, en parte esto se parecía a la pequeña visión que tuve en mi cabeza por la mañana. Pero no sabía si eran la misma persona.

**KPOV**

No sabía si era una mujer con suerte o sin suerte. Por momentos cuando estuve con Robert sentía como si nada hubiese cambiado, todo parecía seguir normal. Él al lado mío mientras yo cocinaba, observándome como le preparaba algo cuando se le antojaba comer. Para ser el primer día no estaba mal, éramos amigos y supongo que eso ya era un gran paso que dimos. Cada momento en que su mano rozaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo se sentía familiar, ese escalofrío que se esparcía por mi espalda, el momento en que me abrazó y me consoló, su maldito olor que me embriagó por largos minutos. Solo sabía que lo amaba más que el día en que se fue a la guerra, sabía que debía luchar por él, porque de una u otra forma él me quería cerca suyo.

Sentí algo especial, era como si pasara lo que pasara, tormenta, truenos, maldiciones, lo que sea que cayera sobre nosotros, siempre me elegiría. Creo que estaba actuando con demasiado optimismo, pero era mejor así, a pesar que muy dentro estaba muriéndome de pena. Al menos el día de hoy había sido ratificante, tomando en cuenta que estuve a punto de besarlo. Me hubiera lanzado a devorar su boca, a recuperar lo que era mío, pero debía hacer como si nada. Había hecho bien mi papel de amiga de Victoria, traté de olvidar la pena y ser como si fuera alguien más. A ratos no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo, era extraño que hace cuatro meses lo tenía durmiendo al lado mío, diciéndome cuanto me amaba, y ahora solo me observaba sentado en un taburete.

- ¿Alo? - Estaba llamando a Lizzy para avisar que había llegado a casa. Más bien al departamento de Robert, aun no me marchaba de aquí, no podía, estaba agarrada con raíces a este lugar. Habían días como hoy en que debía quedarme acá, otros acompañaba a mamá. Pero pronto tendría que irme definitivamente de aquí, si es que Rob no recuperaba la memoria.

- Lizzy, llegue a casa. - Dije un poco agitada.

- ¿Eres tonta o qué? Deberías haber aprovechado que Robert te llevara a casa.

- No, era mejor que no, no me fui a casa, me vine al departamento.

- Oh, si es mejor que no te haya acompañado aún.

- Sí, es mejor que recuerde solo todo.

- De todas formas, él se portó muy amable contigo. - Lizzy lo dijo sugestivamente.

- Sí, demasiado. - Me quedé pensando en ese beso que no fue. - Estuvo a punto de besarme.

- ¡¿Qué?! Y tu me lo cuentas así como si nada, cuéntame con detalles. - Lizzy era una pequeña chismosa.

- Robert puede estar por ahí y sabrá que hablamos de esto. - Dije cautelosamente. Bear había llegado a hacerme gracias, se movía como un loco en el suelo. Pobre mío, quería atención, y se lo merecía, lo había dejado todo el día solo. - Lizzy, te cuento mañana, Bear está hambriento.

- Espero esta charla y con lujo de detalles. - Dijo emocionada. - Es increíble, ¿No? … Robert apenas sabe quien eres y aún así se siente atraído por ti.

- Uhm, ¿Destino? No sé, no quiero darle vueltas al asunto, quiero ser optimista, peor tampoco hacerme ilusiones.

- No seas tonta, en menos de un día te ganaste algo de su confianza.

- Pero quiere que seamos amigos, me lo dijo.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Que estaba bien.

- ¡Tonta! Kristen debería azotarte, bueno, él debería hacerlo. - Un estúpido recuerdo vino cuando Lizzy dijo eso … azotar.

_«- Bear nos mira, Rob. - Dije agitada luego de que me quitara todo lo que llevaba puesto. No sé que hora era, era muy tarde sí, la noche estaba intensa, tanto por lo que queríamos como por lo oscuro de la noche._

_- Él debe saber que sus papis de vez en cuando hacen cosas. - Rob me besaba con crueldad el cuello, no era delicado, era brusco. Esta noche no habría palabras bonitas, habrían palabrotas sucias y candentes._

_- Sí, pero no .. Ahh .. Este tipo de cosas, aggh, ¡No hagas eso en frente de Bear! - Robert comenzó a besarme más fuerte por el cuello y luego bajó hasta mis senos. Mordisqueó mis pezones que cada vez se endurecían más por su tacto, y … Bear miraba. Rob no me hacía caso, el lamió lentamente mis pechos, luego se detenía en mis pezones, mordisqueaba un poco suavemente, y con sus dedos los tiraba fuerte._

_- No me importa. - Si Rob estaba encendido era difícil revertir la situación. No quería pervertir la mente de mi pobre perro, además era como un niño._

_- No te cuesta nada sacarlo de la hab … agh, sí. - Ya no estaba pensando coherentemente. ¿Qué mierda tenía la lengua de Robert que me volvía loca?_

_- A Bear le hacen falta clases de sexo para que sepa cortejar a una perrita. - Él se puso a reír ante lo que había dicho._

_- Eres tonto. - Me reí. - De verdad, échalo de la pieza._

_- Sácalo tu. - Dijo volviendo a mi cara, luego de obsesionarse con mis pechos._

_- Si sales de encima de mí, lo echo. - Dije, aunque eso era imposible._

_- Libre. - Él se corrió hacía un lado. Yo solo tenía puesto mis calzones, él sus boxers, y Bear su ropita de perro que le había tejido. Bear se acercó a mí, me tapé con un brazo, de verdad sentía que era como un niño mirando a su madre desnuda._

_- No me mires así. - Le dije a Bear que me miraba con unos ojitos de 'te juro que no quise ver'._

_Lo dejé salir de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Al voltearme, Robert ya me tenía entre sus garras, en contra de la puerta. Ahora si podía besarlo sin que nadie más nos mirara, devoré su boca, como tanto me gustaba hacerlo. Su lengua se encontró con la mía, chocaron de una manera sensual, su boca era uno de mis lugares favoritos, no me cansaría de estar allí. Me agarré de su cuello mientras él me deslizaba el calzón lentamente, se agachó un poco para sacarlo por mis piernas y aprovechó de besarme el abdomen. Comencé a besar sus hombros, mientras rasguñaba su amplia espalda, él en cambio me presionaba en contra de la puerta haciendo sentir su erección en mi abdomen. Lo quería dentro de mí ahora mismo._

_- Quiero que grites. - Dijo con un tono áspero, mientras besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja._

_- Ssssí. - Dije entre dientes._

_- Que todo el mundo sepa que te estoy follando ahora. - Aghh, amaba que hablara así. - Que sepan que eres mía y que lo gozas._

_- Ahhm, sí. - Dije dejándome querer. Sus manos apretaban mis pechos, luego masajeaban mi cintura, luego volvía a mis pechos y les daba pequeñas palmaditas. - Ahhh, azótame, Rob._

_- Ruégame. - Lo besé locamente, mordí su labio inferior y lo miré seductoramente._

_- Azótame. - Sus ojos estaban oscuros de placer, sabía que quería hacerme suya más que nunca ahora. Pero necesitaba que me azotara para prender más fuego sobre el que ya había encendido._

_- Muy débil. - Dijo él. Tomé el borde de sus boxers y los bajé. Sin mediar más el asunto, tomé su miembro con mi mano y comencé a bombear lentamente. - Oh. - Cuando su boca formaba esa "o" entre sus labios y sus ojos se cerraban de placer, mi centro comenzaba a gotear._

_- Azótame. - Tomé una de sus manos, y elegí uno de sus dedos, el más largo. Lo llevé a mi coño y le di vueltas a mi clítoris. - Azot-ame, ¿Sssí? - Dije excitada._

_- Convence más. - Dijo mientras dejaba que lo siguiera bombeando. Me di la vuelta sin dejar que su mano dejara de dar vueltas en mi húmedo centro. Luego deje que su dedo entrara en mi cavidad, guiándolo yo con mi mano, se sentía tan bien._

_- ¿Así? - Pegué mi trasero a su miembro._

_- Oghh, convénceme un poco más. - Él deshizo mi cabello de mi espalda y comenzó a morderme, mientras su respiración alocada se hacía presente. Ahora su dedo entraba en mí sin ayuda mía y yo comenzaba a sentir esas cosquillas en mi sexo._

_- ¡Ahhh! ¡Azótame, Rob! ¡Ahora, ahh! - Dije en contra de la puerta._

_Y sin previo aviso me penetro por detrás, traté de sostenerme de la puerta con mis manos. Creo que haría trizas la puerta, su embestida era con fuerza y dura. Él si que sabía follar, su cadera chocaba con la piel de mi trasero haciendo un sonoro sonido en el cuarto por el choque de pieles. Entraba y salía con tanta rapidez que sentía no podría caminar al siguiente._

_- Tienes el trasero más follable. - Dijo con ese tono de voz moja bragas._

_- Mmm. - Mi trasero era su parte preferida, era como su tesoro._

_Agarró mis caderas enterrando sus dedos en mi piel, sentí que me traspasaría. Y comenzó a darme más duro, ya no gemía, gritaba tal y como él quería. Esto era exquisito, no había nada mejor, y ansiaba que fuese con él, lo amaba en todos los sentidos y uno era este. De repente una de sus manos palmeó mi trasero haciéndome sentir dolorida, se sintió bien, gemí como loca, la sensación de que me penetrara y me diera una nalgada me hacía estremecer. Estimulé mi clítoris mientras él seguía en lo suyo para luego enderezarme, pegándome más a la puerta, dejando su rostro a la altura de mi hombro._

_- Eres la única mujer que deseo follar día y noche, te amo tanto. - Que tu hombre juntara algo dulce con algo erótico en la misma frase era único, único de mi Robert.»_

- ¿Por qué te quedas en silencio, Kristen? - Lizzy me llamaba la atención desde el teléfono.

- Uhm, nada, pensaba en algo, ¿Qué me decías? - Ese recuerdo había sido tan real que poco me faltaba para ir a buscar a Robert a su casa y hacerlo mío en el sofá.

- Bueno, la cosa es que se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña comida mañana en la tarde.

- ¿Y quieres que cocine?

- No, pediremos algo. Será algo entre gente joven, tu entiendes.

- Robert, Victoria, su novio, y tú. - Dije pensando en los jóvenes que habían.

- Y tus hermanos. - Añadió Lizzy.

- ¿Mis hermanos? Me costará un mundo sacarlos de sus mundos, Lizzy.

- Les hará bien, estoy segura. - Dijo ella.

- No prometo nada, pero espero llegar con ellos mañana.

- Genial. - Lizzy era una chica muy agradable, y cuando se proponía algo no había nadie que le sacara la idea de su cabeza. - ¿Irás a alguna parte por la mañana?

- Creo que pasaré a comprar comida para Bear y unas galletas de chocolate con menta.

- Eres adicta a los chocolates, Kristen.

- Algo así, Robert me acostumbró. - Robert me había acostumbrado a tantas cosas, lo extrañaba tanto.

- Así como vas pronto comerán galletas juntos.

- Eso espero. - Me quedé pegada viendo a Bear dando vueltas por la sala, esperando a su comida. - Ya Lizzy, ahora si te dejo, nos vemos mañana entonces. Te quiero, y gracias por todo.

- No me agradezcas, gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermano. - Colgué y me lancé al suelo a llorar pensando en eso que había dicho Lizzy. Yo hacía feliz a Robert, ahora al parecer también, pero no de la forma que quería.

Bear llegó a mi lado como si supiera que debía consolarme.

- No, no me mires así, con tu carita de penita. - Le tomé la carita a Bear. - Tienes hambre, así que iremos a comer.

Me levanté del suelo, sequé las lágrimas y traté de pensar en lo bonito que había sido el día dentro de todo.

- Hoy estuve con tu papá. - Le dije a Bear mientras cortaba un poco de carne que había en la nevera. Se había acabado el alimento para perro, así que debíamos ir al día siguiente a comprar. - ¿Lo extrañas, cierto? Yo también. Te hubiera gustado verlo. - Bear sacaba su lengua desesperado. No sabía si era el hecho de que le preparara comida o que entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Le puse un poco de jugo de carne de mi comida al platillo de Bear y se lo deje en el suelo, me senté a su lado mientras comía hambriento. Acaricié su pelaje y recordaba el día en que lo habíamos encontrado con Robert.

- Bear, a ratos lo extraño mucho, quiero que este de vuelta, y que esté aquí con nosotros. - Mis traicioneras lágrimas volvieron a salir. - Pero sé que volverá, sé que si, mi pequeño.

Me quedé lago rato jugando con Bear hasta que me fui al sofá con él para dormir. Ni siquiera comí, no tenía hambre. No necesitaba comer, él no estaba aquí, así que nada tenía sentido.

.

Coloqué la correa roja que habíamos comprado un día de primavera con Robert para el pequeño de la casa. Salimos a dar una vuelta matutina antes de ir al centro a comprar, todo estaba congelado, Londres ya no era igual desde que la guerra había iniciado y desde que se había llevado a mi hermano. Dana era mi mejor amigo, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme en lo que necesitara, era mi compañero de aventuras, de noches largas de conversaciones. Deseaba que estuviera aquí para llorar un poco, y luego morir de la risa por sus bromas.

Me senté en una banca de la plaza contigua al centro, ya comenzaba a salir más el sol dentro de esas nubes grises. Solté a Bear para que jugara un rato, mientras que yo me fumaba un cigarro. De repente me vi sonriendo al pensar que hoy lo vería otra vez, eso me había puesto de mejor ánimo. Debería llevar a Bear, al menos para calmar la pena de mi perro.

- ¡Guau! - Escuché a Bear ladrar fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa, bebé? - Me acerqué a él que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol.

- ¡Guau! ¡Guau! - Su ladrido no era de miedo o susto. Era como si me avisase de que había encontrado algo.

- Oh, Bear, encontraste a una amiga. - Me pareció gracioso, al lado de Bear había una perra un poco más grande que él. Su pelaje dorado, y sus ojitos me enternecieron al igual que la vez que encontré a Bear. Ella estaba asustada, pero no tenía ninguna correa así que perdida no estaba. Debía ser de la calle y Bear la había puesto nerviosa. - Hola, bonita. - Acaricié su cabeza y ella se dejó.

- ¡Guau! - Volvió a ladrar Bear.

- No me digas que te enamoraste. - Le dije a Bear, esto me causaba risa. Cuanto nos reiríamos de esto si Rob estuviese aquí.

- ¡Guau! - Ladró ella.

- Uhm, tengo una idea, estoy muy sola, ¿Cierto, Bear? - Acaricié su cabecita, él me miraba como queriendo decir algo. - Te ves hambrienta y solita, te llevaremos a casa por este día. - El departamento era espacioso, y Bear no se quejaría de compartir su camita.

Tomé la correa de Bear y se la puse a nuestra nueva miembro de la familia. Al comienzo no quiso levantarse del pasto y caminar.

- Vamos, nena, no te haré daño. - Bear al lado mío casi saltaba de emoción. La pequeña se levantó y comenzó a caminar al lado nuestro, Bear se puso a lado de ella de manera obediente, sin despegarse de mí, como lo solía hacer cuando lo dejaba sin correa.

Iba con los dos perros caminando hacia la confitería, pasaría por mis galletas, luego por más comida de perro y a casa para que los tres desayunáramos. El sol comenzó a entregar más calor, así que me quité el chaleco y lo até a mi cintura. Seguimos caminando y me extrañó que Bear se comportara tan bien sin tener que andar atado, parece que era el efecto de la nueva perra. Él había encontrado a su compañera. Caminamos otro tanto más y de lejos divisé a mi perdición, ¡Lizzy! Sabía que ella era la culpable de esto, por eso me había preguntado si saldría por la mañana. Robert venía caminando en dirección opuesta a la mía. Se veía tan bien, creo que iba caerme al suelo de solo verlo. Me extrañé de que anduviese solo, posiblemente Lizzy le había dado muy bien las indicaciones. Miré hacia otra parte haciendo como que no lo había visto, pero Bear corrió a donde él. Maldita sea.

- Hola. - Le sonreí.

- ¡Kristen! - Él me abrazó tan fuerte, como si me hubiese extrañado. Yo si que lo había extrañado.

- ¿Quién es tu amiguito? - Oh.

- Se llama Bear.

- Hola, Bear. - Él saltó haciendo gracias a Robert. Para Bear él era su papá, nada había cambiado, él no sabía todo el dilema, y estaba contento por verlo. - Es muy simpático tu perro. - Nuestro perro.

- Sí, es así con las personas. - Dije mirando a Bear tan contento.

- ¿Y ella? - La perra estaba escondida detrás de mis piernas.

- Acabo de adoptarla. - Dije tratando de traerla hacia adelante.

- Que buena eres. - Mierda, quería besarlo, quería darle el beso de buenos días, como siempre. Se veía tan bien esta mañana, o era yo que caía boba ante él.

- Bear la encontró mejor dicho.

- Parece que necesitaba una compañera. - Dijo él.

- Sí, a nadie le gusta estar solo. - Creo que con eso había dicho mucho. - ¿Vienes a comprar galletas?

- Sí, ¿Y tú?

- También. - Dijo jugando con Bear.

- Tu no necesitas comprar galletas, eres la mejor en eso. - Y soy la mejor amándote, idiota.

- Es que estas son supremamente mejores. - Y estaba en lo cierto, estás galletas de chocolate con esencia de menta eran lejos lo mejor y me volvían loca.

- ¿Te cuido los perros mientras compras?

- Oh, gracias, no me demoro nada. - Entré rápidamente a la tienda, mientras Robert se quedó con ambos perros sentado en una banquita en la salida de la confitería.

Entré y busqué mis galletas, compré dos bolsas de un kilo. Mi depresión lo necesitaba, adherí un pote de helado, y unos mazapanes.

- Hola, llevo esto. - Dejé mis pedidos en el mesón mientras miraba a Robert desde adentro. ¿Por qué no volvía a ser todo como antes ahora ya?

- Son trece libras. - Me dijo la señora que atendía la tienda.

- Bien. - Saqué el dinero de mi billetera y se los entregué.

-¿Cómo está tu madre? - Me preguntó la señora de moño canoso.

- Bien, muchas gracias. - Dije al pasarle el dinero.

- Mándale saludos. - Dijo ella dándome la bolsa.

- En su nombre, adiós. - Sonreí, y salí con mi compra en la mano.

- De verdad, creo que tu perro es demasiado simpático. - Bear estaba literalmente sobre las piernas de Robert. Por vez primera, envidié a Bear.

- ¡Bear! - Lo regañé.

- No te preocupes, es un perro, y me gustan. - Dijo él encantándose con las cosas que hacía Bear.

- Es literalmente un niño. - Acoté. - ¿No que ibas a comprar en la tienda?

- Sí, vengo por unos dulces, ¿Irás en la tarde? - Ow, él quería que yo fuera.

- Sí, iré con mis hermanos. - Dije.

- Genial, espérame, entraré a comprar. - Él me pasó la correa de la perra y su mano rozó la mía. Era inexplicable que me sintiera tan alocada al sentir es pequeño roce, cuando su mano acariciaba mi piel por las noches.

- Te espero. - Me senté en donde él había estado sentado. Tome a Bear de su carita. - No hagas espectáculos, Bear, compórtate como tu amiga. - Sus ojitos me miraban culpables, pero ahh, nadie podría detenerse a querer el cariño de ese hombre.

Robert no demoró mucho y salió de la tienda, sentándose al lado mío.

- ¿Vas a casa? - Me preguntó.

- Voy a comprarle comida a los perros y me voy.

- Te acompaño.

- No es necesario, Robert. - Claro que quería que me acompañara, al fin del mundo si era posible. Pero no quería que le pasara nada si se llegaba a perder.

- No seas testaruda, déjame, y luego me marcho. - No te marches.

- Está bien, solo por esta vez. - Dije levantándome del asiento, tomé la correa de la perra y Bear se fue al lado suyo.

- ¿Y ya encontraste un nombre para tu perra?

- No, es que recién la encontré. - Robert iba al lado mío en la acera, yo hacía el lado de los autos y él hacia el rincón con Bear fielmente a su lado.

- Si él se llama Bear, podrías ponerle … - Se quedó pensando mientras caminábamos. - ¿Qué te parece Bernadette? - Él le había puesto el nombre a Bear, y ahora le estaba poniendo nombre a la nueva pequeña sin saber que en el fondo también era su papá.

- Es bonito, me gusta. - Era bonito y elegante, exacto la apariencia de ella.

- ¿Es ahí? - Apuntó la tienda de comida para perros.

- Sí. - Cruzamos la calle en silencio, Bear en cambio se había

vuelto un manojo de travesuras con Rob al lado.

- Haberle puesto nombre a tu perra me hace merecedor de su padrino. - Dijo él con esa hermosa sonrisa que llenaba mis días.

- ¿De verdad? - Mi boca ansiaba decirle que era más que un padrino.

- Sí, me gustan los animales. - Dijo él agachándose para hacerle cariño a Bernadette.

- Entonces te doy permiso. - Bernadette se dejaba querer por Rob, él era muy carismático con los animales. Hasta ellos caían a sus pies.

- Espérame unos segundos, compraré. - Me cuidó la bolsa con mis golosinas, mantuvo a los perros a su lado y me dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Creo que mi mañana no podía ser mejor.

Elegí la comida favorita de Bear, y agregué unos kilos más porque ahora estaba ella, la nueva chica de la casa. Llegaría a casa y desayunaría, buscaría el vestido de verano más bonito, hoy día en la noche si era posible, me lo robaría por un rato y bailaría a su lado, como una amiga. Pero lo haría confundirse más, si había tenido el impulso de querer besarme, podía tenerlo otra vez. No aguantaba las ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo y decirle un te amo al oído.

Estaba pagando la cuenta y en eso sentí un ladrido, era Bear, y esta vez era como las veces en que tenía susto. Salí corriendo afuera y Robert estaba en el suelo, consciente, apoyando su espalda en la muralla de la tienda.

- ¡Robert! ¿Qué pasa? - Tomé su cara y lo miré, fruncía el ceño y se tocaba la cabeza. Eran esos fuertes dolores de cabeza de los que sufría ahora. Oh mi cielo.

- Mi cabeza. - Dijo un poco aturdido.

-¿Tienes tus medicinas? - Le pregunté desesperada, si no las tenía era capaz de correr a la farmacia.

- Clare. - Murmuró.

- ¿Qué pasa con Clare? - Pregunté aún sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, Bear ladraba y Bernadetse te escondió debajo de la banca.

- Mi mamá. - Claro, se había acordado de ella.

- ¿La recordaste? - No era yo la que había recordado, pero era un avance.

- Sí, tan claro como el agua, la recuerdo. - Dijo entre lágrimas.

- Oh, tranquilo. - Lo abracé, esta vez fui yo la que lo consolé. Él enterró su rostro en mi cuello, si tan solo me dejara buscar sus labios y decirle que lo amaba y que me tenía aquí a su disposición.

- ¿Me llevas a casa? - Me miró con sus ojitos azules lagrimeantes.

- Claro que sí, vamos ahora. - Lo ayudé a levantarse del suelo, tomé la correa de Bernadette, Bear me siguió y olvidé la compra de la comida para perros. Lástima por mis perros, pero esto era más importante.

El reencuentro había sido emocionante, Robert llegó a su casa y buscó a Clare como niño de cinco años perdido en la ciudad, desesperado por encontrar a su madre. Él la abrazó tan fuerte que Clare casi dejó de respirar, me sentía tan bien por ella y por él. Esperaba pronto me recordará, y que me apretará y no me soltará más.

- Oh mi hijo. - Ella lo abrazó haciéndole cariño en la espalda a Robert.

- Perdóname. - Le dijo él a ella. No pude más y salí de la casa, las ganas de llorar me invadieron. Él se sentía culpable por no recordar a nadie, y yo quería cargar con su culpa, no sé, quería palear su dolor. Bear y Bernadette estaban en un rincón al lado del auto de Richard. Me desmoroné, caí sentada en la escalerilla de la entrada. Sabía que era cosa de tiempo, sabía que me sentía feliz por él, pero deseaba demasiado que me recordara.

- ¿Disculpa? - Una chica joven apareció frente mío.

- ¿Sí? - Pregunté un poco desconcertada. Me sequé la cara y la miré mejor.

- ¿Está es la casa de Robert? - Preguntó la chica. No debía tener más de veinte años, era muy joven. ¿Qué hacía buscando a mi Robert?

- Sí, aunque está ocupado. - Dije sin pensar para qué lo buscaba.

- ¿Pero está? - Preguntó genuinamente sin notar mi rechazo.

- Sí. - Dije. - Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?

- Oh, sí, soy hermana de un amigo que Rob hizo en el hospital. - Deslizó su mano y la saludé.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres una de sus hermanas?

- Uh, no, soy amiga de una de sus hermanas. - Dije.

- Un gusto, soy Linda. - ¿Y está de donde había aparecido?

- Soy Kristen. - Dije un poco interesada en saber quién era esta mocosa.

- ¡Kristen! - Era Robert justamente saliendo de la casa. - Oh, Linda,¿Qué haces acá? - Era mi idea o al estúpido de Robert le brillaron los ojos cuando la vió.

- Robert, hola. - Tal y como lo suponía esa mocosa estaba loca por él.

- Hola, bonita. - ¿Perdón? ¿Bonita? Ella no era bonita, era una garrapata.

- Vine a verte, bueno Franz me envió. - Dijo ella casi retorciéndose.

- Es un placer verte. - Esperen, esperen, estaba aquí presente también. A mí no me había dicho que era un placer verme. Esto no me gustaba. Quería aplastarla como a una cucaracha.

- ¿Conociste a mi amiga Kristen? - ¿Amiga?

- Sí, acabamos de presentarnos. - Dije para salir de mi silencio. Por dentro estaba hirviendo.

- ¿No gustas pasar?- ¡No, Robert! Es una víbora más.

- ¿No estás ocupado? - Preguntó ella con su imbecil cara de niña buena.

- No, ya no. - Claro que lo estaba, estaba reconciliándose con su madre tonta, y antes de eso estaba teniendo una amena mañana conmigo.

- Pues pasa. - Dejó que ella entrara, luego pasó él y a mí me dejo atrás.

Corrí a donde Lizzy. Debía saber quién era y por qué me lo habían ocultado. Y si no lo sabían me debían ayudar, debían hacerlo.

- ¡Lizzy! - Ella estaba en la cocina conversando con Victoria.

- Ay, Kristen, dime que no fue hermoso lo de recién, de a poco Robert vuelve. - Dijo casi llorando, pero estaba feliz. Al igual que Vicky.

- Sí, fue muy emotivo. - Dije.

- ¿Por qué traes esa cara, Kris? - Preguntó Victoria.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes sabía de la existencia de esa tal Linda?

- ¿Quién es esa? - Preguntó Lizzy.

- Yo sé quien es, es una chiquilla que anda detrás de Robert. - Dijo Vicky un poco culpable.

- ¡¿Y recién me lo vienes a decir?! - Estaba enojada, esto no me gustaba, no solo me molestaba que ella anduviera detrás de mi hombre, si no que a Robert también le gustara.

- Es que pensé que no era importante. La vi el día en que fui a buscar a Rob al hospital, ella le movía las pestañas alocadamente, y él caía baboso. - Dijo Vicky. - No sé que le ve, es muy niña.

- ¿Y cómo te enteraste de ella? - Preguntó Lizzy.

- Esa mocosa está en la sala con Robert.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Ambas exclamaron.

- Hay que sacar a esa rata de acá. - Dijo Lizzy. - Robert es tuyo, no de ella y no dejaremos que nadie te quite el amor de él.

- ¿Qué hago? - La verdad no sabía que hacer, bueno, sí tenía una idea, golpearla, pero eso no era muy convencional.

- Hoy tendrás que venir infartante, Kristen. - Dijo Vicky.

- Pero es solo una junta de amigos, tampoco puedo exagerar. - Dije.

- Nosotras te ayudaremos. - Dijo Lizzy. - Eres mi cuñada, y eres la única que se coma con la mirada a mi hermano, a nadie más.

- Deberían pegarle en la cabeza a Robert por ser tan imbecil. - Dije. No entendía como si ayer estaba apunto de besarme ahora se hacía el lindo con ella.

- Vente más temprano, nos arreglaremos las tres juntas. - Lizzy me dio las ordenes. - Haremos una barbacoa para que todo sea más parafernalico. Te verás hermosa, más de lo que eres, si a mi hermano no se le cae la baba, te juro que lo encierro en su cuarto.

- Okay, okay, llegaré a las seis. - Quería romper lo que hubiese a mi paso.

- Tranquila, no dejaremos que nada malo pase, Kristen. - Vicky me tranquilizó un poco.

- Iré a conocer a la perra esa. - Lizzy salió disparada de la cocina, yo la seguí con Victoria pero a un paso más lento.

- Tranquila, Kristen. - Dijo Victoria otra vez. Agradecía la ayuda de ella, pero estaba que explotaba de rabia.

- Kristen no .. No entres. - Lizzy no me dejaba pasar al salón.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Ella me agarraba del brazo pero me solté.

- Te dije que no …

¿Qué? La mocosa estaba agarrada al cuello de él, como si fueran tan compatibles el uno con el otro, ¿Qué le pasaba a él? ¡Había estado a punto de besarme! Y ahora estaba a centímetros de la asquerosa boca de ella. … No la beses, Robert, por favor no. Me los quedé mirando masoquistamente, Lizzy me tenía tomada la mano fuertemente. Robert, no la beses, por lo más que quieras, no la beses si en el fondo te acuerdas algo de mí, me estremecí. La perra jaló el cabello de él, yo lo hacía de mejor manera, sabía cómo acariciarlo, sabía como mimarlo. Él se dejó acariciar, tal y como Bear se dejaba querer por sus manos. Él tomó el rostro de la bastarda y ella le robó un beso, no fue un beso largo, pero si lo suficiente para saber que se gustaban.

Salí corriendo de la casa de Los Pattinson, quería morirme ahora ya, ¿Cómo era capaz de besarla si apenas la conocía? A mi me conocía hace más de un año, jodida guerra, pateé el auto de Robert que estaba afuera de la casa. Quería matarlo con mis propias manos, no, mejor lo abofetearía hasta recordarle que era yo la que lo besaba, que su boca me pertenecía. Y esa parasito quería matarla, ahorcarla con mis dedos, enterrarlos en sus entrañas y que desapareciera.

- ¡Kristen! - Lizzy salió detrás de mí, Bear también al verme salir.

- ¡Noo! - - Lizzy me tomó de los brazos. - ¡Él es mío! - Dije llorando, casi gritando.

- Tranquila, no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez. - Dijo ella haciendo entrar en razón.

- Él me ama a mí. - Dije explotando en llanto. - Y ahora viene una mujerzuela a hacerse la interesante .. ¡Y él! Él la besa, maldito.

- Kristen no pierdas las esperanzas. - Me dijo ella.

- ¿Pero qué hago?

- Insistir, haré que vengas todos los días de tu vida a esta casa, no dejaré que esa niñita que ni siquiera conozco venga a quitarte a mi hermano. Te obligaré a estar aquí temprano cada día, con la mejor de las sonrisas, compartiendo cada cosa con él, si es posible hasta que se cepillen los dientes juntos. Soy tu amiga, y no dejaré que caigas así de fácil por un beso, un beso no es nada al lado de lo que tú y él han construido, Kristen.

- Yo amo a tu hermano, Lizzy, lo amo demasiado.

- Entonces si lo amas así como dices, irás a secarte esas lágrimas, irás a tu casa, traerás a tus hermanos y estarás a las seis acá, nos arreglaremos y le harás saber a él qué es bueno. - Ella era enfática y tenía razón.

Tenía razón en todo, un beso no cambiaría todo lo que habíamos construido y no dejaría que una muerta de hambre llegará a quitarme a mi hombre. Pero no negaba que verlo tan entregado me hizo quebrarme en pedazos, mi alma se había partido al verlo besándola. Y yo que deseaba un beso de él y ella llegaba y se lo robaba. Le lanzaría a Bear y Bernadette para que se la comieran viva, no … mejor no, mis perros no comían ese tipo de mierda.

* * *

**Ufff, un capítulo largo porque se lo merecen:) Me uno al team Kristen, ¿Y ustedes?. Lo bonito es que algo de químic ahay, y Robert por muy sin memoria que este no lo puede negar ... ¡Y llegó Bernie! jajsja muchas cosas en este capítulo, espero les guste, espero sus reviews, sus opinions, fangirleos, tristezas, gritos, de todo. Un beso y un abrazo, Mary:) **


	13. Bird

**American Woman, English Man**

13th

_Bird_

**KPOV**

Una parte de mi lo odiaba, no sé qué había pasado por su tarada cabeza para traicionarme de esa manera, aunque él no supiera que esto me dolía por dentro. Por un momento quise parar con todo el circo y decirle en su cara que yo nunca fui su amiga, sino que su novia. Pensar que recién era el segundo día en que él estaba en casa, el primer día había sido una maravilla, lo había tenido cerca, se había reído conmigo. Me había querido besar, aunque se hubiese arrepentido por lo rápido de todo, le había puesto nombre a mi perra, me había acompañado a comprar, se alegró de verme, había vuelto a abrazarme con propiedad … ¿Y llegaba esta cucaracha a robarme lo que era mío? No dejaría que esto se quedara así, si tenía que hacer cosas que nunca había hecho por un hombre, no me humillaría pero cobraría lo que es mío. Él había prometido amarme siempre, y así sería, porque sabía que en el fondo me amaba.

Llegué con Bear y Bernadette a casa de mis padres, corrí por las calles de Londres mientras lloraba desconsoladamente hasta llegar donde ellos. Ambos perros me siguieron el paso hasta que llegué a la reja, golpeé un poco esa reja, más bien la sacudí. No tenía fuerzas para darle vuelta al cerrojo, ni siquiera sentía mis piernas, me desplomaría en cualquier instante y me lastimaría en contra del suelo. Me sentía liviana, fácil de pasar a llevar, así como él lo había hecho conmigo, olvidando lo tanto que me amó en algún momento. ¿Puedes odiar y amar a alguien tanto como yo lo hacía ahora? Maldita sea, aún así no lo quería culpar, a pesar de que él había puesto de su voluntad para besar a Linda. Pero, agh, de todas maneras quería abofetearlo, golpearlo, hacerle creer que solo yo podía hacerlo sentir de una manera especial, de que teníamos algo construido como había dicho Lizzy.

- ¿Kristen? - Era mi madre que venía llegando a casa.

- Mamá. - La abracé haciendo que soltara las bolsas que traía en sus manos.

- Hija, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras así? - Ella me seguía sosteniendo fuerte mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Robert, mamá … - Deje que mis lágrimas fueran amigas de los hombros de mi madre. Mojé la tela del abrigo que traía puesto ella, no podía dejar de llorar, de seguro debía tener los ojos hinchados.

- ¿Le pasó algo malo? - Dijo preocupada.

- No, está bien. - Dije sollozando y hablando con dificultad.

- ¿Entonces? Hija, dime, me preocupas. - Insistió.

- Se acordó de Clare. - Dije entre llanto rememorando lo que había pasado hace un rato atrás.

- Eso es buenísimo, Kristen. - Me soltó y me miró a los ojos. Veía mi reflejo en sus ojos, me veía fatal. - Eso es un gran avance.

- Sí, la verdad estoy muy contenta por él, pero … - me largué a llorar como estúpida otra vez.

- Mejor entremos a la casa. - Propuso ella. - ¿Y esa perra?

- Es Bernadette. - Decir su nombre me retorcía el cuerpo. La mañana había sido armoniosa junto a Robert, había sido bonito tenerlo en la mañana caminando en mi dirección, con lo bien que caminaba.

- ¿La adoptaste hace poco? - Ella abrió la reja y me hizo entrar, hice que los perros entraran y luego ella entró cerrando la reja.

- Hoy día, en la mañana, y me encontré con Rob y … él le puso el nombre.

- De verdad esto es como un cuento de Oscar Wilde, Kristen. - Dijo tomándome del hombro y llevándome a la habitación.

- Mi vida parece cualquier cosa menos cuento de hadas, mamá. - Dije un poco más tranquila, pero sin dejar de llorar.

- ¿Qué te pasó hija mía? - Papá debe habernos oído conversar con mamá porque nos recibió en la puerta.

- Su novio sin memoria. - Dijo mamá.

- ¿Está bien? - Extrañamente mi padre se había quitado toda la barba y el bigote que tenía, de a poco renacía de dolor. En cambio yo cada día estaba más delgada.

- Sí, recordó a su mamá. - Dije con un tono más feliz.

- Oh, genial, llamaré a Richard. - Dijo mi padre. Haciendo alabanzas al cielo por tal noticia.

- Esta tarde habrá una junta, algo así como una pequeña fiesta. - Dije entrando a la casa.

- ¿Fiestas de jóvenes? - Preguntó mi madre.

- Sí, Lizzy quiere que lleve a Cameron y Taylor. - Dije tratando de pensar en que probablemente la perra estaría ahí.

- ¿Amor, nos traes un café a ambas? Por favor. - Mamá hizo que me sentara y le pidió aquello a mi papá, mientras le pasaba las bolsas que traía del mercado.

- Claro. - Él se fue a la cocina. Y yo me senté cayendo como saco sobre el sofá, era un vegetal, no quería nada. Y aunque trataba de armarme de fuerzas, no quería ver a Robert. Aunque sus ojos nublaban mi mente, su hermoso rostro llenaba toda mi cabeza, Dios, necesitaba tenerlo conmigo.

Necesitaba un terapeuta.

- Y dime qué pasó. - Mi madre se sentó a mi lado tomando una postura cómoda, con las piernas flexionadas.

- Él besó a otra mujer. - Dije con mi cabeza colgando en el respaldo del sofá.

- ¿Qué? Espera, ¿Estás bromeando? ¿O es parte de tu masoquismo? - Todos sabían que yo era una masoquista de mierda.

- Es cierto, una mocosa, debe tener con suerte veinte años. - Dije asqueada al recordar ese beso. No sé si yo era muy observadora o era porque era mi novio el que besaba a otra mujer, pero él la beso tan suavemente, tan delicadamente, que quise rebobinar el episodio y entreponerme entre ambos y robarle un beso.

- Tu tienes unos años más que ella solamente.

- Tampoco la vengas a defender.

- No la estoy defendiendo, pero también eres una mocosa, una mocosa grande. - Sonrió haciendo que las arrugas de sus ojos hicieran en sus orbes un bonito gesto.

- Pff, de verdad quiero matarla, mamá. - Dije haciendo un esto con mis manos como si apretara su cuello y la hiciera pedazos.

- ¿Y te quedarás sentada viendo como la mocosa se gana a tu novio?

- Claro que no, Lizzy dijo que me ayudaría, de hecho llegaré a su cada a las seis, ellas quieren arreglarme y todo eso. - No quería ser el centro de atención, quería ser el centro solo de él.

- No creo que Robert sea tan ingenuo para caer en las redes de una niña, Kristen, un beso es solo, no creo que vayan a tener una relación o que comiencen a salir.

- No sé, no me quiero confiar. - No me imaginaba a Rob caminando con otra por la calle, llevándole flores a otra, ni menos despertándola con un dulce beso por la mañana.

- Entonces toma tus armas como te dije, no dejes que se lo lleve, haz que te recuerde antes de que sea tarde. - Antes de que sea tarde … ¿Y si él jamás me recordaba y se enamoraba de ella? Mi vida ya no tendría sentido. Cianuro, un tiro a la cabeza, o una sobredosis de alcohol acabarían conmigo, lo sabía.

Yo sin él no era nada, no siquiera era aire para que otra persona respirara.

- Nunca he sido de vestirme muy provocativa, mamá. - No me imaginaba con unos escotes que hicieran que mis pechos resaltaran, solo solía hacerlo con mis piernas, porque a él le gustaban mis piernas … y mi trasero. ¡Eso! Debía sacarle atributo a lo que tenía por mostrar, mi trasero.

- Tampoco es que te vistas como una ramera, Kristen.

- Siempre he pensado que una debe enamorar a las personas con otras cosas, no los aparataje del cuerpo. - Aunque en el fondo era bien contradictorio lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando Robert era un hombre lúcido no había día que no me halagará, me deseaba día y noche, y eso era por mi cuerpo.

- Ahora tendrás que cambiar de parece, señorita. - Era como si mi madre me estuviera incitando a hacer cosas malévolas.

- ¿Voy solo en ropa interior? - Dije sarcásticamente.

- No seas ridícula, ve bonita, provócalo con … bueno, tu debes saber que le provoca a él, ¿No?

- Uhm

- Sabes que sé que tu y él tienen relaciones, así que debes saber que es lo que le gusta. Él perdió la memoria, pero en el fondo deben seguir gustándole las mismas cosas. - Mi madre tenía razón.

- Ayer estuvo a punto de besarme.

- ¿Qué? Y estás aquí quejándote, ay mi Dios.

- Pero de todas formas la besó igual. - Debería haberlo besado cuando lo tuve chocando su nariz con la mía.

- Kristen, se me acaba de ocurrir algo, tendrás que darme las gracias todos los días por lo que tengo pensado. - Mi madre era muy creativa, así que espere con mis ojos expectantes y mi cuerpo alerta a su propuesta.

- Deberás hablar con Lizzy, pónganse de acuerdo.

- Okay, okay, pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu loca idea?

- Una fiesta de disfraces, y con antifaz, una vez en una obra de teatro en la que colaboré hicimos algo así, eras muy pequeña así que dudo que lo recuerdes. - No recordaba nada, pero en el fondo era una muy buena idea. O sea sería entretenido y así podría vestirme con algo más osado sin sentirme un bicho raro.

- ¿Ya y?

- Creo que andas un poco lenta para procesar la información. - Sí, no tenía ganas de procesar nada, solo actuar y eso, si es que me quedaban energías.

- Antifaces, luces apagadas, besos robados. ¿Entiendes? - Oh, oh, era la idea perfecta.

- Ahora comprendo, mamá eres una genio. Llamaré a Lizzy. - Le dí un beso efusivo en la mejilla y corrí a mi habitación, la que había dejado abandonada cuando me fui con Robert a su departamento. Tomé el teléfono del pasillo del segundo piso y me lo llevé a la habitación, por suerte el cable daba hasta mi pieza.

- ¿Hola? - ¿Tenía que ser él, el que contestará?

- Hola, Robert, soy Kristen. - Dije.

- Te fuiste sin despedirte, ingrata. - No sonaba enojado, al contrario sonaba bromista. Si él supiera la razón por la que me había ido de su casa tan de repente.

- Tuve una emergencia.

- ¿Todo bien? - No te preocupes de mí de esa manera que me parte el alma.

- Sí, todo bien. - Obviamente mentí.

- ¿Vendrás en la tarde, cierto? - Idiota, no coloques esa voz como si me extrañaras, besaste a la mierda en persona.

- Sí, iré con mis hermanos.

- De verás, me lo habías dicho, yo no tengo a mucha gente a quien invitar, bueno, vendrá Linda. - Jodida perra.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y ustedes son amigos? - Era más amiga de él, que ella de Robert, así que podía preguntar.

- Uhm algo así. - ¿Algo así? Mierda, él quería cortejarla. No era sano para mí que mi novio me contara esto.

- Dices, ¿Algo más que amigos? - Mi pobre corazón.

- Creo, no sé, es que recién la estoy conociendo, aunque me robó un beso. - ¡Uy! Quería cercenarlo ahora.

- Oh, pero ella se ve muy niña, ¿Qué edad tiene? - Debía saber todo sobre ella.

- Dieciocho. - ¿Qué? Era mayor de edad, pero de verdad era mucho mejor, diez años menos. ¡Robert, no! ¡Yo soy mejor!

- Oh, eso suena a profanador de cunas. - Ah, recordé una vez en que é me había dicho eso, por ser menor que él.

- Sí, por eso, no sé aún, aunque la chiquilla es interesante. - Su voz era digna de un hombre vuelto loco por una mujer. Era como escuchar a Cameron hablar de alguna de sus aventuras con chicas bonitas.

- Ya veo. - Dije sin interés. - Oye, ¿Está Lizzy?

- Sí, la llamo de inmediato. - Dijo desde el otro lado. - Nos vemos a la tarde.

- Nos vemos. - Dije a cambio. Espere en silencio hasta que apareció la voz chillona de Lizzy al otro lado de la línea.

- Pequeña, ¿Estás mejor? - Aw, tener a Lizzy como amiga estaba dentro de las mejores cosas en este último tiempo.

- Sí, mejor, pero no me hagas recordarlo que patearé todo lo que encuentre en mi camino.

- Okay, calma. - Lizzy hizo una pausa. - Espérame un poco, te atenderé desde el teléfono de la habitación de mis padres.

Esta conversación era ultra secreta, y sabía que ella había interpretado mi tono cauteloso de esa manera.

- Listo, cuéntame, siento que te traes algo entre manos. - Dijo Lizzy. Sentí como cerró la puerta de golpe.

- Necesito muchos favores, Lizzy. - Eran tres ideas.

- Primero, necesito que invites a mucha gente, Victoria, que haga una especie de despedida de solteros pero de ambos juntos, ella y su novio. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero necesito que haya mucha gente. - Estaba cruzando los dedos para que Lizzy accediera.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¡Una fiesta de disfraces! Si, lo sé es muy loco y precipitado, son las doce del mediodía y será difícil encontrar disfraces, pero necesito hacer eso.

- Oh, Kristen tu idea es genial, tengo unos disfraces de cuando hacía teatro callejero con unos amigos. - No tenía ni idea de eso, algún día debía darme el tiempo de hablar mucho más con Lizzy sobre su vida.

- Yo debo buscar entre unos trajes de mi madre, espero encontrar algo bonito. - Dije esperando que lo que encontrara me quedara bien, y que le llamara la atención al único hombre que me importaba en esa tierra.

- Entonces llega a las cinco, quiero que me ayudes a preparar todo. ¡Será fenomenal! Los tiempos están difíciles, pequeña, y una fiesta nos vendrá bien. - Ella aceptó la propuesta mejor de lo que creía.

- Sí, tienes razón, necesitamos despejarnos. ¿Recuerdas esas fiestas en el departamento de Rob? - La última había sido la mejor, definitivamente.

- Esas fiestas si que merecen ser revividas, Kris. - Ella se rió. - ¿Recuerdas que Tom estaba ebrio y se había puesto a bailar sobre la mesa?

- ¡Tom! - Lo había olvidado por completo. Tenía que buscarlo, él debía estar allí. - Lo invitaré junto a Sienna.

- ¿Quieres a mucha gente? Pues te traeré a mucha gente. - Esperaba eso no fue tan literal, quería harta gente, solo para sentirme más desenvuelta y poder ganarme un tiempo con Robert … a solas.

- Y lo último …

- Déjame adivinar. - Dijo Lizzy. - Na-na-na-na … ¿Quieres que traiga alguien que engatuse a Linda?

- No había pensado en eso, pero si quieres, no me niego, el objetivo de todo esto es sacar a la perra del camino. - Dije seriamente, como si esta fuera una misión ultra secreta. - Necesito que tengas buena música para bailar, y que en medio de la noche apagues la luz.

- ¡Kristen eres una diablilla! - Ella exclamó.

- No sé qué haré, pero necesito bailar con él, sentirlo cerca de mí y … si llego lejos, hacer algo más.

- ¿A qué te refieres con algo más? - Dijo con una voz coqueta.

- No seas tonta, me refiero a poder darle un beso. - Bueno, si pudiera llegar a más sería lo mejor, pero no lo haría. Quedaría como una suelta ante él, a pesar de que no recordara que solíamos ser unos salvajes en la cama.

- Ah, ya. - Dijo burlona. - Le diré a Victoria ahora, para que invite a sus amigos, llamaré a algunos amigos míos y arreglaré la casa. Haré que mis padres se vayan, como si fueramos adolescentes, ¡Casa sin padres! - Ambas reímos por eso. - Tu traerás tu trasero acá a las cinco de la tarde y nos arreglaremos como habíamos dicho en la mañana.

- Sí, estaré ahí puntual. - Ya quería que fueran las cinco de la tarde. - Iré a buscar mi traje, nos vemos, Lizzy.

- Nos vemos, polluela, será una noche excepcional.

- Sí que lo será. - Sonreí de solo pensar en las cosas que tenía en mente.

Corté la llamada y me revolqué en mi cama pensando en mis travesuras que tenía en mente. Debía buscar un buen disfraz, algo bonito y sensual, algo que lo cautivará. Algo-tal y como decía mi madre- que hiciera resaltar mis atributos. Bajé las escaleras a trompicones, casi me caí pero esta vez estaba tan ocupada en pensar en la noche que mi torpeza quedó lado.

- ¡Cam! Hay fiesta en la noche. - Dije demasiado contenta.

- ¿Dónde? - Preguntó con ganas incipientes por saber.

- En casa de Lizzy. - Dije más que emocionada.

- ¿Es una reunión una fiesta?

- ¡Fiesta de disfraces!

- Oh, me apunto. - Tomé a Cam de la mano y fuimos al sótano. - ¿A dónde me llevas? Sabes que siempre le tuve miedo al sótano.

- Madura, Cam, nunca hubo nadie ahí abajo. - Dije riéndome por saber que Cam aun con sus veinte-hartos años le seguía temiendo a la habitación negra, siendo que ni siquiera era en la casa original.

- Me vestiré de soldado. - Dijo Cam, me paralicé al escuchar eso.

- Ni se te ocurra. - Le dije mirándolo a los ojos antes de que bajáramos las escaleritas para llegar al sótano.

- En honor a Dana. - Dijo él con sus ojitos de perro.

- No, no te lo permitiré, si quieres vístete de cascanueces, es como lo mismo, pero no. - No quería ver nada que tuviera que ver con soldados en esa fiesta. Nada que recordara a esa mierda de guerra.

- Mejor veamos lo que hay y comenzamos a discutir, ¿Eh?

- Sí, mejor. - Bajé tomándome de las barandas para no caer. La ampolleta no funcionaba así que teníamos que guiarnos por unos leves rayitos de sol que entraban por la ventanita. - No sé en qué caja están. - Me tomé la cabeza. Debíamos encontrar esos disfraces. - ¡Mamá!

- Así como gritas no salvas a nadie. - Me miró desafiante, pero divertido. - ¡Mamá! - Él gritó roncamente.

Se sintieron unos pasos en dirección al sótano. - Ves, a mí si que me escuchan.

- ¿Por qué gritan como niñitos perdidos? - Era Taylor que se asomaba desde arriba.

- ¿Dónde está mamá? - Pregunté.

- No sé, creo que en la cocina con papá. - Dijo él levantando sus hombros. - ¿Qué hacen?

- Buscamos unos disfraces. - Dijo Cam.

-¿Disfraces? ¿Piensan salir a la calle a hacer el ridículo? - Qué pesado.

- Hay una fiesta en la casa del novio sin memoria de Kristen. - Cam dijo eso y yo lo golpeé en el pecho.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. - Dije enojada.

- Cálmate, casi me dejas sin respirar. - Dijo Cam poniéndose a la defensiva, haciendo una postura de artes marciales.

- Está bien, pero no le vuelvas a decir así a Robert. - Dije seriamente.

- ¿Estoy invitado a la fiesta? - Taylor bajó lentamente las escaleritas haciendo disipar la pequeña discusión.

- Sí, ambos lo están, y debemos ir disfrazados. - Aplaudí bajito. Y comenzamos a buscar entre las cajas algo que dijera "Trdebajo de Jules" o "Vestuario de Jules".

- ¿Al menos saben si esa caja nos la trajimos de Estados Unidos? - Preguntó Taylor.

- Se supone que sí. - Dijo Cam. - Estoy seguro que vi esa caja en el embarque. - Oh, embarque … barcos, mar … el día que conocí a Robert. No me había demorado ni cuatro días en caer rendida a sus pies. Él era mi perdición.

- Entonces sigamos buscando. - Dije corriendo cajas, levantando cajas y sacudiendo junto a mis hermanos.

Estuvimos así al menos una hora, eran demasiadas cosas, y algunas cajas estaban muy pesadas. Encontramos juguetes, vestido de mi madre cuando joven, eran bonitos, pero no lo bastante provocadores para lo que mi pervertida mente tenía previsto. Quería algo osado, quería con todas sus letras, calentar a Robert. Esperaba no estar diciendo esto en voz alta, porque mis hermanos me molestarían de por vida.

- Mira, este balón era de Dana. - Oh. Taylor tenía el balón desgastado entre sus manos.

- Los domingos siempre jugaba cuando adolescente. - Dijo Cameron. - ¿Tay, te acuerdas esa vez que Kristen recibió un pelotazo del chico ese del que estaba babosa?

- ¡Oye! Ustedes siempre me molestan. - Solía ser muy enamoradiza cuando niña, y el chico que me gustaba no me tomaba en cuenta. Al contrario, me molestaba y un día me lanzó esa misma pelota en la cabeza.

- No, tu te pasas películas. - Dijo Taylor.

- "Trabajo de mamá", esta debe ser la caja. - Los tres nos acercamos a la caja que llevaba bastante polvo … polvo, si necesitaba uno con mi británico. ¿Por qué mierda me había puesto tan fogosa de la nada? Creo que eran mis pecaminosos pensamientos sobre el plan de esta noche.

- ¡Bingo! - Grité.

- Yo quiero este traje. - Era un disfraz de príncipe, bastante bonito. Era de color azul, con bordes dorados, los pantalones blancos y un cinturón negro. Estaba hecho para Cameron.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Tay sacó una especie de vestido. Era como de metal, y corto, era lo que buscaba.

- Esto es para mí. - Se lo quité de las manos, y comencé a observar el disfraz, no sabía bien que era, pero era una especie de body de metal, con aspecto a las plumas de un pájaro. Me gustaba, era muy sexy, y era elegante. Era atrevido y locamente recatado. Me encantaba.

- ¿Y qué se supone que es? - Dijo Taylor.

- No sé.

- Es como un pájaro, porque acá están las plumas de pavo real. - Dijo molestándonos con las plumas en nuestras narices. Sentí ganas de estornudar. - Préstamelas, es mi disfraz. - Se las quité de sus manos.

- Yo me disfrazaré de león. - Dijo Taylor. Sacó una cabeza de león, con una melena frondosa.

- Harás el ridículo, Tay. - Dije.

- Sí, Kristen tiene razón. - Dijo Cam riéndose.

- Como sea, me la pondré y arrasaré, hermanitos. - Me senté sobre unas de las cajas y de repente me desplomé hacia dentro, de verdad eso había dolido. Me moría de la risa, al igual que mis dos hermanos.

- Pequeña Stewart, eres muy suertuda. - Taylor me palmeó y me sacó de la caja.

- Ah, sí, soy muy tonta. - Dije riendo. Me dolía el trasero.

- ¿Estará Robert? - Preguntó Tay. Cameron se sentó en una de las cajas, pero no hueca como en la que yo me había sentado.

- Sí, estará él. - Dijo embobada.

- Siempre amé ver como te derretías al decir su nombre. - Dijo Cam. Sonreí como tonta al escuchar eso.

- Si no te recuerdas, traemos a Michael para que te consuele. - Dijo Taylor.

- Muy gracioso. - Lo miré feo. -

- ¿Y ustedes? - Mamá apareció asomada por la puerta del sótano.

- Buscando disfraces. - Dijo Taylor.

- ¿Encontraste algo, Kristen? - Ella sabía lo que haría, por eso su interés.

- Sí, algo perfecto. - Dije.

- Vengan a almorzar, hoy hay lasaña. - La lasaña de mi madre era la mejor, no había humano que no cayera rendido ante ese plato.

.

Me di una larga ducha y para terminar un baño de tina, era exagerado bañarme dos veces. Pero quería relajarme ante lo que se venía. El baño de tina me lo di junto a una exquisitas sales con esencia a frutos rojos y también con un poco de leche de cabra. Mi madre decía que de vez en cuando hacía bien para la piel, la nutría y rejuvenecía. Me sentía liviana, dócil, contenta. El beso de Robert con la hija de su madre, ya no estorbaba tanto en mi cabeza. Me sentía tan segura de mí que no necesitaba darme ánimos, yo era la mujer que siempre le había movido el piso a Robert, era la única que lo hacía sentir bien, y que sus ojos elegían para mirar. Hoy, él sería mío aunque recién fuese teóricamente su amiga.

Me coloqué un vestido negro corto, el día estaba soleado y eso hacía el día mejor aún, además había que aprovechar los últimos días de verano. Coloqué mis alpargatas a juego y bailé de un lado a otro dentro del baño. Peiné mi cabello, coloqué mi perfume y maquillé un poco mis ojos. Fui a mi cuarto y arreglé un bolso donde tenía ropa para quedarme a dormir en casa de Lizzy, mi disfraz y mis cosméticos.

Miré el reloj y eran las cuatro con treinta minutos de la tarde. Era hora de partir. Mi corazón latió nervioso, pero estaba decidida. No dejaría que Linda me ganara en esta batalla, y no me dejaría perder tan fácil, primero le haría saber que si él se quedaba con ella se perdía a una gran mujer.

- ¿Ya partes a casa de Lizzy? - Mi madre me vio bajar las escaleras de manera rápida.

- Sí, mamá. - Dije ansiosa.

- Sácale partido a ese disfraz, lo matarás de un infarto. - Dijo ella dándome un abrazo. - Pásalo bien, hija.

- Gracias, mamá. Probablemente me quede en casa de Lizzy, la fiesta será hasta tarde.

- No te preocupes, solo cuídate y pásalo bien.

- Genial, nos vemos mañana.

Tomé mis llaves y salí de la casa, camine lentamente, me sentía tan bien. Deje a Bear y Bernadette en la casa de mis padres, les acaricié la cabecita a cada uno antes de partir. Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera e iba bien con el tiempo. Quizás alcanzaba a pasar por Tom para que fuera a la fiesta. Aunque sería bastante tarde ya para que eligieran un disfraz, mejor para otra oportunidad lo iría a buscar. Ni siquiera sabía si había vuelto de la guerra o si Sienna ya había dado a luz.

Seguí caminando y como tenía tiempo crucé por el centro para llegar a la casa de mi novio. Pasé por la tienda de comida para perros y aproveché para al fin poder comprar el alimento para mis pequeños hijos. Lo guardé en mi bolso y seguí caminando tan campante por la calle. Luego pasé por el parque que estaba a la vuelta de la casa de Los Pattinson y un recuerdo vino a mí …

_«Estábamos tendidos en el pasto, sus brazos sostenían por debajo a su cabeza, yo me apoyaba de su pecho. Habíamos salido a comprar unas golosinas, pero las ganas de tendernos en el pasto y sentirnos como adolescentes nos llamó la atención._

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos por un poco de carne y hacemos una barbacoa? - Él estaba tendido y me hacía cariño en mi espalda._

_- ¿Para dos? - Pregunté haciendo círculos en su abdomen._

_- Uhm, sí. - Dijo él._

_- ¿Celebramos algo? - Tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía._

_- ¿Qué no recuerdas? - Dijo con ese fingido tono a dolido. Siempre lo hacía, luego hacía ese puchero y colocaba sus ojitos como perro arrepentido. Siempre me derretía con eso, pero ahora no lo podía mirar. Estaba muy cómoda sobre su pecho._

_- Si digo que no, ¿Será muy malo? - Dije haciendo una mueca._

_- Hoy se cumplen siete meses desde el día en que te conocí. - Ow, quería desfallecer en él. - El día en que nos conocimos._

_Me levanté y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Él no dejó de acariciar mi espalda._

_- Ese día cambiaste mi vida. - Dije risueña._

_- Mmm, ¿Y ha sido para mejor todo? - Él agarró mi brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Su aroma, su exquisito aroma. Yo podría vivir alimentándome solo de eso._

_- Bastante. - Le di un besito en su nariz._

_- Te amo, Kristen, eres lo más bonito y preciado que tengo. - Él cruzó sus manos sobre mi espalda, haciéndome sentir una presa en sus garras._

_- Tú eres mi tesoro, Robert. - Dejé que mis manos cayeran en sus mejillas. - No sé que sería de mi sin ti._

_- Uff, yo si que estaría perdido sin ti, antes no tenía más incentivos que andar en campañas de un país a otro. - Dijo él moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro._

_- Pero me encontraste. - Dije acariciando su mejilla barbuda._

_- Oh sí, fue la mejor de las búsquedas. - Me acercó más para besarme largamente. Yo lo besaba y olvidaba todo, estaba enamorada de él, enamorada de mi británico. Era feliz, completamente plena a su lado. Vivíamos el día a día sin imaginar el mañana, la guerra nos parecía lejana._

_- Si por ejemplo, algo sucediese, y nos tuviésemos que separar, ¿Me elegirías otra vez? - Le pregunté separada muy levemente de sus labios._

_- Me gustarías de la forma que sea, siempre me terminarías gustando, siempre te terminaría eligiendo, nena. - Volvió a darme un corto beso._

_- Estoy segura de que yo también. - Dije cayendo a su pecho otra vez._

_- Me encanta estar así contigo. - Dijo abrazándome._

_- ¿Así cómo?_

_- Tranquilos, relajados sin preocupaciones. El día soleado, la brisa y tu presencia están haciendo mi día completo._

_- ¿Nos podemos quedar un rato más? - Me encantaba eso que decía, era cierto, era un momento tierno junto a él. Y éramos felices así._

_- Todo lo que quieras, mi vida. - Dijo él._

_- Quisiera tenerte solo para mí, de esta misma manera, cada tarde de tu vida. - Cuando Robert se ponía más romántico de lo normal me hacía querer rodar de ser merecedora de tanto amor. - Estoy tan enamorado de ti, que quiero hacerte feliz de una manera que ni te imaginas, quiero que seas una mujer plena, junto a mí, quiero que tus días siempre sean alegría, y me encargaré de nunca romper esa promesa, mi amor.»_

Mi recuerdo había sido maravillosamente hermoso, cuanto extrañaba que Rob me dijera esas lindas palabras por las tardes. Cómo desearía que esa promesa jamás se hubiera roto, sé que no era su culpa, pero la promesa estaba rota. Una lágrima salió por mi ojo, pero la sequé raídamente, no dejaría que nada empañara este día. Lo vería y haría que esa promesa fuese nuevamente formulada por su cabeza. Seguí caminando un poco más, no faltaba mucho. Dos cuadras más y llegaría a la casa de Lizzy. Afuera estaba estacionado el auto de Robert y el de Victoria. De lejos pude ver que Vicky salía de su auto junto a su novio, se tomaban de la mano de manera genuina y bonita, se amaban, se notaba de lejos. Él la agarró por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, suspiré al recordar que Robert hacía lo mismo conmigo.

- Kristen, disculpa el espectáculo. - Dijo Vicky despegándose de su novio, Thomas.

- No se preocupen. - Dije abrazando a Vicky. - Hola Thomas.

- Hola, Kristen. - Saludó educadamente.

- ¿Lizzy está adentro? - Pregunté ansiosamente.

- Sí, está con Robert en la cocina. - Ay, Robert.

- Genial. - Caminé rapidito.

- Hey, Kristen, ¿Trajiste tu disfraz? - Me preguntó Kristen mientras tomaba del brazo a su novio.

- Sí, lo traje. - Hice alusión a mi bolso.

- Genial, ahora iremos a buscar los nuestros. - Dijo ella.

- Genial, que les vaya bien. - Los despedí con la mano y entré a la casa que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Sentí la risa de Robert y la de Lizzy provenir desde la cocina.

Era la melodía perfecta escuchar su risa dentro del silencio. No estaban ni Richard ni Clare, ni siquiera el tío George de Robert. Era como Lizzy había dicho, la cosa solo para nosotros. Toqué la puerta de la cocina y Lizzy corrió a abrazarme deliberadamente. Mientras la abrazaba miré a Robert, él sonrió y le sonreí. De repente, recordé el beso que le dio a la perra esa y quise correr a pegarle. Pero su sonrisa me había suavizado.

- Llegaste puntual. - Dijo ella.

- Sí, tuve tiempo hasta para caminar un rato. - Le dije mientras ella me soltaba.

- Caminar hace bien, para despejarse. - Dijo Rob sentado en el fondo de la cocina. - Hola, pequeña. - ¿Pequeña?

- Hola, pequeño. - Seguí el hilo. Me abrazó como hoy en la mañana, con propiedad. Sentí su aroma siendo absorbido por mi nariz, era un perfume nuevo, pero más rico que el anterior. Quería desnudarlo ahora.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Se despegó de mí y su sonrisa resplandecía, ¿Lizzy le habría dicho algo?

- Bien, ¿Y tú? - Le pregunté.

- Muy bien. - Esperaba que ese ánimo no fuera por haber besado a la ramera de Linda.

- Me alegro. - Me di la vuelta. - Lizzy, ¿Puedo dejar esto en tu habitación?

- Sí, claro, sube. - Dijo ella mientras preparaba de todo un poco, noté que Robert aliñaba la carne que lanzaríamos a la barbacoa. Sobre otro mesón habían muchas botellas de alcohol, esperaba no emborracharme o sino no recordaría nada de lo que tenía en mente. Pero sí tendría que tomar un poco, para desinhibirme.

Sacudí mi cabeza sacando esas noches en que con Robert nos embriagábamos y luego nos íbamos a la cama a hacer cochinadas. Me encantaban esas noches, todas las noches con él eran maravillosas.

Me lancé a la cama de Lizzy, cayendo con mi bolso en el brazo. Miré el techo y sentí que debía armarme de valor para la noche. Quería que las horas avanzarán, porque Robert era mi objetivo.

- Hola, nena. - Dijo Lizzy entrando a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. - Tenemos dos horas para nosotras. La gente comenzó a llegar a las siete.

- Habrá tiempo de sobra. - Dije inclinándome.

- ¿De qué es tu disfraz? - Me preguntó.

- Es como de un pájaro sensual. - Dije riéndome, ella me quedó observando y explotó en risa.

- ¿Te vestirás de pollo? - No pude evitar agarrar mi estomago por la risa.

- Sí, y pondré huevos. - Añadí.

- Ay, Kristen, muéstramelo mejor. - Saqué mi disfraz de mi bolso y lo estiré sobre la cama de Lizzy. - Oh, Kristen, es hermoso. De verdad, Robert quedará embobado. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Estaba ahí en esos disfraces de mi madre.

- Es fantástico. - Dijo ella maravillada. - Serás el pollo más bonito de la fiesta. Y espero que mi hermano te sepa cortejar.

- Eso quiero, de todas maneras tengo un as bajo la manga. - Dije segura de mi plan.

- El plan que echarás a andar cuando apaguemos las luces. - Ella estaba sincronizada conmigo.

- Sí, ese mismo. - Quería que llegara ese momento.

- ¿Te depilaste? ¿Te bañaste? - Preguntó Lizzy buscando unos productos en una cajonera que estaba en una esquina de su habitación de paredes blancas.

- Sí, estoy lista, ¿Y tú?

- También, ¿Quieres ver mi disfraz?

- Claro. - Me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Lizzy y agarré un almohadón entre mis brazos.

Lizzy sacó algo que estaba en una funda dentro del closet, abrió el cierre y sacó su disfraz.

- Seré una princesa. - El vestido era gregoriano, era hermoso. Y tenía lo suyo, tenía un gran escote, que harían resaltar sus bubis.

- Es muy bonito, Lizzy. Bonita elección. - Era muy hermoso el vestido. - ¿Sabes de qué se vestirá Robert? - Fantaseé con algunas cosas.

- Sí, pero no te diré hasta que lo veas.

- ¿Es de pollo?

- Sí, Kristen, es un pollo y te cortejará.

Estuvimos una hora conversando, me contó sobre las miles de personas que había invitado a la fiesta. Era genial, era bastante gente, eso haría que el lugar tomase un aspecto festivo. Así también podríamos hacer que Linda perdiera de vista a Robert justo cuando Victoria apagara las luces, le pediría bailar a Rob justo antes de eso, y me lanzaría.

- Se llama Sebastian. - Dijo Lizzy. - Es un muy amigo mío, una vez fuimos novios, pero no duró.

- Oh.

- No fue nada, la cosa es que le dije el plan, y dijo que no tenía ningún problema con embriagarla un poco y hacerla olvidar por un rato a Robert, ese momento será tuyo, Kristen.

- Sí, espero todo funcione a la perfección.

- ¿Comencemos con la preparación? - Oh, había esperado por esto gran parte del día.

- Sí, necesito que me maquilles y me hagas un peinado. - Pedí.

- Necesito que hagas lo mismo conmigo, tenemos cuarenta minutos, nos pasamos hablando.

- Oh, Lizzy. - Me paré para abrazarla. - Gracias por ser mi amiga.

- Y cuñada, eso te faltó.

- También. - Adoraba su ayuda, ella era un pilar para mí.

Ella me hizo un lindo peinado, tenía un trenza cruzando la mitad de mi cabeza, atrás estaba tomado en un moño y tenía algunas mechas casuales sueltas. Era un peinado tierno, me encantó como le había quedado. Luego maquilló mis ojos dramáticamente con colores oscuros, negros y grises, hizo que mis ojos resaltarán más de lo normal. Me veía bien, peinado más un maquillaje a la perfección para mi disfraz. Luego, fue mi turno, ondulé los cabellos rubios de Lizzy, haciéndolos caer en unas ondas suaves. Coloqué una corona que ella tenía y enlacé algunos mechones, de verdad parecía una princesa. Luego la maquillé haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules, similares a los de Rob, estábamos listas. Ahora era hora de colocarnos los trajes.

Puse cuidadosamente unas medias transparentes en mis piernas, y luego el body de pájaro, me tapaba lo justo y necesario por debajo, mientras que por arriba mis pechos resaltaban alocadamente. Lizzy colocó las plumas en una de las partes de mi espalda. Me sentía ya como un pájaro. Me sentía sensual, me sentía como dentro de un personaje, una felina lista para cazar una presa. Aunque claro, más bien una ave de rapiña queriendo a su presa. Me puse los tacones negros y estaba lista. Luego, Lizzy entro en un corsé que tuve que apretar bastante, lo que hizo que su pecho se hinchará provocadoramente. Luego la ayudé a colocarse el vestido, le dimos un poco de volumen a los faldones y estábamos listas ambas.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Pregunté.

- Son las siete, Kristen, es hora de bajar. - Comencé a respirar más fuerte.

- Respira, créete el cuento, y arrasa. Ve por tu hombre. - Eso fue bastante convincente. Salí de la habitación con Lizzy y tomé postura, caminé con elegancia, me creí el cuento.

- Mis hermanos deben haber llegado. - Bajé con Lizzy de la mano por las escaleras.

Ya había bastante gente, entre medio divisé a Linda, la bastarda andaba vestida con esa típica vestimenta de rusa, se veía horrible, los elásticos de los pantaloncillo le apretaban las piernas haciéndola ver gorda. Sus trenzas postizas eran horribles, ella había hecho una mala elección de disfraz, por suerte Robert no estaba junto a ella. Seguí buscando entre tantos colores de disfraces, y vi a Robert, él si que se veía bien, se veía guapísimo. Estaba vestido de gánster, llevaba un puro en su boca, un sombrero y unos bigotes creo que dibujados. Su pelo estaba completamente peinado, se había quitado el sombrero justo cuando lo quedé mirando. Su traje negro lo hacía verse misterioso, se veía sexy. Él supo elegir su disfraz, no había duda, de repente sentí que el plateado de mi disfraz combinaba con el negro del suyo, y lo misterioso combinaba con mis ojos.

- Kristen, te ves hermosa. - Era Victoria, vestida de caperuza roja. Su novio era un cazador.

- Gracias, Vicky, luces genial también. - La terminé de saludar a ella y a su novio y busqué a mis hermanos. Mientras recorría el mar de gente sentí que algunos hombres me miraban demasiado, me sentía como una diva. Atraía mirada de hombres que no me importaban, quizás hasta insignificantes, así que de todas maneras Robert aprobaría esto.

Seguí un tanto y saqué una cerveza del mesón, seguí buscando entre la gente pero no los divisé. Busqué a Lizzy y nada.

- ¿Has visto a Robert?

- Uhm, no, debe estar en la cocina. - Dije sin importancia a la perra de Linda.

- Gracias. - Sus trenzas se movían tanto que me molestaba. Ni siquiera sabía si él estaba en la cocina, esperaba no estuviera allí.

Saqué unos panecillos, mientras miraba si encontraba a Tay o Cam, pero nada, me estaba sintiendo sola. Di unas vueltas más con mi botella de cerveza en la mano, pero nada, me estaba desesperando, ni siquiera veía a Robert cerca. Lizzy en eso apareció junto a mi hermano Cameron, no había notado que se veían bien, ella de princesa y él de príncipe. Por un momento pensé que harían una linda pareja, no sé cuál de los dos estaba más solo.

- Kristen te ves bonita, creo que ya te lo han dicho, ¿Cierto? - Dijo Lizzy.

- Nah. - Dije dandole otro sorbo a mi cerveza.

-Encontré a mi princesa. - Dijo Cam, sabía que él se traía algo entre manos.

- Así veo, no la alejes mucho de mí. - Fruncí el ceño.

- La llevaré al castillo. - Dijo él mirando a Lizzy, de verdad era como si se hubiera embrujado de ella. En eso la música comenzó a sonar, el ambiente se puso mucho mejor y aún no aparecía Robert. Cam, tomó dos cervezas y una se la entregó a Lizzy. En eso un chico se acercó a Lizzy, y la abrazó como un amigo de toda la vida.

- ¡Lizzy! - Lizzy se dio la media vuelta y lo abrazó efusivamente. Vi como mi hermano se colocaba un poco celoso de eso.

- Sebastian. - Asi que él era Sebastian.

- Te andaba buscando, Lizzy. - Dijo él. Saludó a mi hermano de un fuerte apretón de manos y luego a mí dejando una mano en mi cintura por leves segundos.

- Oh, tu sabes lo que debes hacer. - Dijo ella muy autoritaria.

- ¿Dónde está la presa?

- En la cocina. - Dije, segura se que ella se había ido para allá.

- Voy para allá, entonces. - Dijo él. El chico era guapo, rubio, alto y esbelto. Esperaba la bastarda cayera a los pies de él y no de mi hombre.

- Mantenla ebria. - Dijo Lizzy. - Sé que es malo, pero es por una gran causa.

- No se preocupen, haré lo mío. - El tipo tenía sex appeal, pero era muy creído.

- ¿Y Robert? - Pregunté mirando a Lizzy y a Cam, ellos miraban a alguien que estaba atrás mío.

- Aquí estoy. - Él estaba detrás de mí, cerré los ojos. El alivio de tenerlo cerca era mucho mejor.

Me volteé y casi me derretí enfrente suyo. - Hola, Robert, me extrañé de no verte. - Traté de disimular mis nervios.

- De hecho te andaba buscando, pero está lleno de gente. - ¿Me andaba buscando? ¿Y Linda?

- ¿Y Linda?

- No sé, no la he visto. - Bien, todo bajo control, ella no debía estar con Robert esta noche.

- ¿Una cerveza? - Le ofrecí una que había a mi lado.

- No deberías beber, eres muy menuda, se te subirá a la cabeza en un rato. - Eso era exacto lo que me decía cuando bebíamos, aunque después lo olvidaba.

- Soy fuerte. - Dije tomando otro sorbo, aunque era cierto, tomaría solo esta botella y nada más, no quería quedar borracha.

- Y hermosa. - Ay no, me sonrojé ante eso. Era como cuando recién lo conocí. - Creo que elegiste el disfraz más original.

- Umh. - Me miré así misma y volví a mirarlo. - Gracias, tu también te ves bien. - Te ves hermoso, violable, follable, si tan solo pudiera besarte ahora.

- ¿Me ayudas con la carne? - Especifica a qué carne te refieres, guapo.

- Claro que sí. - Él me hizo pasar primero. ¿Quería mirarme el trasero? Me di la media vuelta bruscamente y choqué con él. Su pecho había chocado con el mío, eso había sido rudo y a la vez excitante. Quería hacerlo mío. De verdad, este disfraz me hacía sentir en celo. - Perdón.

- No te preocupes. - Él me tomó por el hombro y me guió a la terraza, que también estaba llena. No conocíamos a nadie, así que seguimos en esa burbuja.

- Esta carne es de lo mejor. - Dije mientras él la tendía sobre la parrilla. - La he probado otras veces y es exquisita. - La había probado un par de veces con él, era carne de la mejor selección.

- Quizás la probé antes, pero no lo recuerdo. - Él colocó su sonrisa torcida y yo me quise reír.

- Ríete, si a la larga es chistoso que no recuerde. - Sí, súper gracioso, Robert, estoy que me saco los pelos porque me recuerdes.

- ¿Me pasas esos trozos? - Apuntó a unas bandejas llenas de carne, que luego se las pase. Que me pidiera lo que quería, yo hacía lo que quisiera.

- Sí.

Así estuvimos un largo rato, él doraba la carne yo la iba dejando en platillos que algunos dejaron. Mientras conversamos de cosas muy triviales, al menos estaba conmigo. Mi plan iba de lo mejor. Comimos unas brochetas de carne sentados en la banca que el día anterior había tenido mis lágrimas y los brazos de él sobre mí. Luego, fumamos, me reí de su bigote dibujado y él de mis plumas de pavo real.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Me preguntó él, ya era hora, hora de poner el plan en marcha. Además hacía frío y necesitaba entrar en calor.

- Claro. - Él tomó mi mano y entramos a la casa, nos situamos en medio de toda la gente.

Sus manos cayeron a mis cintura, ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Yo mientras rodeé su cuello, haciéndolo sentir más cerca de mí, él no se negó y eso me hizo tomar la iniciativa. Él me acercó a él y bailamos pegados el uno al otro, creo que él también quería tenerme cerca, quería esto tanto como yo. ¿Por qué mierda entonces besaste a Linda? Solo eso quería saber. Me hizo girar y luego volver a caer a sus brazos, él me tenía en sus redes, mientras yo lo miraba con mis ojos potentes. Sentía que él me miraba de la misma manera, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, si lo sabía, conocía esa mirada. Le saqué el sombrero de hombre mafioso y me la coloqué, él me sonrió y pegó su nariz a mi mejilla. Lo tenía tan cerca, ¿Por qué Lizzy o Vicky no apagaban la luz? Seguimos bailando cerca del otro,

En eso las luces se apagaron, algunos pegaron unos gritos, pero Robert me siguió teniendo en sus brazos. Pegué mi mejilla a la suya, sentí su barba otra vez sobre mi piel. Sus manos danzaban de un lugar a otro por mi cintura, a ratos sentía que quería bajar a mi trasero, pero no lo hacía por alguna razón. Moví mi rostro, y su respiración entre sobre la mía. Mis manos que estaban en su cuello las trasladé a su rostro y lo acerqué a mi boca.

Extrañaba esto más que nunca, el abrió su boca para mí, sin negarse. Mi lengua se volvía a encontrar con la mía, oh mi santo Dios, esto era como antes. Y él me deseaba aunque no supiera que en el fondo era su novia. La luz seguía apagada, él dejó avanzar sus manos a mi trasero y me arrimó a su cuerpo. Oh, maldito británico sin memoria, hazme tuya ahora. Seguí devorándolo con mi boca, hasta que sentí que él fruncía el ceño. Me separé de él asustada.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunté asustada.

- ¿Me podrías explicar por qué cuidas a mi perro? - Rayos, había recordado a Bear, ¿Qué le decía? Ogh, Bear, porque justo ahora, no podía decirle todo, peor no sabía que mentira inventar. Maldito perro. - Respóndeme. - Dijo un poco enfadado.

Estaba en el momento culmine de la pasión y él ¡había recordado a Bear! Ohg. Debía inventar algo.

* * *

**Gracias por la paciencia chicas:) Lo prometido es deuda, espero les haya gustado, espero sus rvws :) Un beso y un abrazo, Mary.**


	14. Water

Playlist

_Rolling In The Deep - Adele_

_ Littlest Things - __Lily Allen _

_Try - Nelly Furtado_

_Kiss Me - Jason Walker_

_Don't Forget - Demi Lovato_

_It's Time - Imagine Dragons_

_Born to Die - Lana del Rey_

_Still Into You - Paramore_

**American Woman, English Man**

14th

_Water_

**RPOV**

Kristen me miraba despavorida, almenos lo que podía ver dentro de lo oscura que estaba la sala. Sus ojitos brillaban tanto que al parecer estaba que explotaba en llanto. No sabía si abrazarla o seguir reprochando alguna respuesta sobre mi perro ... pero es que ¿Por qué cuidaba a mi perro? No estaba enojado, o no sé, solo quería una respuesta. No me podía enojar con ella, ella era demasiado frágil.

- Victoria me pidió cuidar a Bear. - Dijo ella casi en llanto. - Y no ... no te enojes. - Su voz era apenas notoria, quise abrazarla. De todas maneras, era un buen gesto.

- ¿Intentas algo? - No quise sonar duro, pero al parecer ella lo tomó de esa manera.

- Yo no ... no intento nada. - Sabía que ella estaba que lloraba.

- ¿Entonces por qué me besas? - No era que no me había gustado como ella besaba. Besaba como los dioses, era perfecta. Pero necesitaba respuestas lógicas.

- Porque ... - Ella dijo algo entre dientes pero no le entendí. - No sé, solo me deje llevar.

- Lo siento, yo también. - No podía ser cruel con ella.

¿Por qué actuaba así con Kristen? Era extraño, recién llevaba dos días conociendola y ella me hacía sentir cautivado, aunque Linda también tenía ese efecto en mí, con la diferencia de que no me podia zafar de ella si estaba cerca suyo, era más impulsiva que Kristen y yo juntos. Oh, "Kristen y yo" sonaba bonito. No sé, tampoco tenía que darle explicaciones a Linda si hacia algo, y a Kristen menos, pero no negaba que esta ultima me provocaba algo extraño, esa necesidad de protegerla, de apapacharla cada vez que se empequeñecia en si misma.

- ¿Tienes a Bear en tu casa? - Le pregunté mientras buscaba su mano, pero ella la alejó.

- Sí. - Ella suspiró. - Es mejor que me vaya, no tengo nada más que hacer acá.

- Kristen, no te vayas. - Era bastante el estar hablando de temas serios dentro de la oscuridad. Sabía que sus ojos me miraban, la tenía cerca mío aun. - No quiero estar solo, no conozco a nadie.

- Puedes quedarte con Lizzy. - Dijo ella un tanto seria. Quizás se había molestado por mis extraños cambios de humor.

- Lizzy estaba con un chico.- Dije.

- Sí, con mi hermano. - Dijo sin importancia y sentí que caminaba hacia un costado, como si se quisiera ir.

- No te vayas, en serio. - Tomé ambas manos de Kristen deteniéndola.

- Quiero estar sola. - Dijo, su voz sonaba quebrada. No quería que estuviese mal.

- Puedo acompañarte a estar sola.

- No, de verdad, no. - Si algo sabía de lo muy poco que la conocía era que era una mujer dificil de convencer.

La agarré por la cintura y la detuve. Su cintura era pequeña y muy curvilínea, mis manos cabían de manera perfecta. Su piel era suave, y olía genial. La besé como hambriento de besos, no fue lo mismo que besar a Linda, esta vez había un toque de sensualidad que en mí prendió todo. Ella era demasiada mujer para un hombre como yo sin memoria. Kristen era inteligente, hermosa, tenía buen humor y tenía demasiada gentileza, en cambio yo, era un manojo de nada ... y aun así ella estaba ahí, cuidando a mi perro. Ansiaba que ella fuese mi amiga, pero se me estaba haciendo complicado, ella me hacía sentir bien.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - Pregunté poco esperanzado.

- Sí. - Ella respondió mientras seguía en mis brazos.

- ¿Me llevas a ver a Bear? - Lo había visto en la mañana y por eso me explicaba el hecho de que él corriera hacia mi.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, nadie extrañara nuestra presencia. - Repuse.

- Uhm, mejor mañana. - Dijo ella.

- Pero yo quiero ahora. - Eso sonó igual a un reproche infantil.

- Robert, no me siento bien.

- ¿Te duele algo? - Me preocupé.

- Es algo anímico, creo que me quedaré a dormir acá. - Eso era bueno, la vería por la mañana y ahí me podría llevar a ver a mi perro.

- Pero conversemos otro rato más ...

- No quiero. - De repente en mi mente algo hizo click. Quizás todos esos impulsos que ella tenía conmigo era por la perdida de su novio, y la comprendía, no debe haber nada peor que perder a la  
persona que se ama.

No quería estar con ella por lástima, pero algo me hacía buscarla por más que no quisiera. Ella era mucha carne para el gato moribundo que era yo, debía convencerme de eso. Además, estaba Linda, ella me recordaba mucho a la visión de mi mente.

- Me iré a dormir. - Dijo en un tono apagado. Pobre criatura.

- Es muy temprano. - Dije.

- Ya son pasada las una de la madrugada. - Dijo ella tratando de salirse de mis brazos, pero me puse firme. - Suéltame, Robert.

- No. -Sus uñas se enterraban en mis brazos al momento de la negativa.

- ¡Dejame! - Siguió forcejeando conmigo.

- No quiero. - La apreté más hacia mi y ella dejo caer su rostro en mi hombro.

Las luces se habían encendido levemente, y todo se mantenía muy festivo alrededor nuestro, gente bailando, bebiendo y festejando ... nunca supe a qué se debía esta fiesta, pero en  
fin, sea de quien hubiera sido la idea, había sido brillante.

- Kristen, mírame. - Pedí, pero ella negó con la cabeza sobre mi hombro. - Solo mírame. - Esperé unos segundos y ella levantó la mirada, aunque sus ojos no me miraban.

- ¿Me veo muy fatal? - No se  
veía fatal, se veía divertida. Sus ojos estaban un poco manchados con el maquillaje a causa de unas lágrimas revoltosas, y sobre su labio inferior tenía manchas negras, eso debía ser la tintura del lápiz que Victoria había ocupado para hacerme los bigotes de ganster.

- Estás manchada. - Pase mi pulgar sobre su labio para limpiarla, y sus ojitos verdes me  
miraban compasivos.

No me mires así, pequeña Kristen.

- Que vergüenza. - Ella se tapó su rostro con ambas manos. Pero las saqué de su rostro.

- Está bien. - La volví a abrazar y nos mecimos un rato más junto al ritmo de la música. - Eres muy bonita, Kristen. - Otra vez yo siendo impulsivo.

- No digas estupideces. - Dijo sobre mi hombro.

- No digo tonteras, eres muy hermosa. - Le di un beso en la frente, a lo que ella sonrió.

- Ahora si déjame ir, por favor. - Ella me miró suplicando con la mirada.

- Bailemos esta última canción. - Justo había comenzado un tema nuevo, y era lento.

- Solo esta canción y me voy a dormir. - Reprochó ella.

- Lo prometo. - Tomé su cintura, matadora parte de su cuerpo, y ella se volvía a abalanzar a mi cuello.

Me gustaba esta conjunción entre ella y yo, nos movíamos al mismo compás. Ella dejaba su cuerpo sobre el mío y eso me permitía guiarla con más facilidad, por un momento sentí que solo eramos ella y yo en la pista, danzando sin parar. Deje que mi nariz cayera a su cuello, era algo que no me podía permitir hacer, pero lo hice de todas maneras. Hice una línea  
con la punta de mi nariz sobre el borde de su cuello, ella solo lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y me dejo el espacio libre ... ¿Si ella y yo nos sentíamos culpables de actuar así el uno con el otro, por qué lo seguíamos haciendo? Tenía una respuesta en mi cabeza, ella era una droga.

Volví a mi postura inicial y ella volvió a dejar su rostro sobre mi hombro, y agarró mis hombros fuertemente. En cambio, yo agarré su cintura con firmeza.

La canción estaba por terminar, y no quería que eso sucediera, me sentía muy bien junto a Kristen, era como si la conociera desde siempre, aunque no la recordara ni supiera quién era ella en mi vida.

- Ahora si me voy. - Dijo ella soltándose de mi al momento en que la canción había terminado.

- Te dejaré en la habitación de Lizzy. - Dije. No dejaría de ser un caballero por más que me hubiese aprovechado de la belleza de Kristen esta noche.

- Okay. - Ella caminó entre medio de la multitudinaria gente y yo la seguí.

Subimos las escaleras, todo estaba oscuro en el segundo piso. Kristen encendió la luz del pasillo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de Lizzy. Kristen se quitó los tacones y los llevó en sus manos, abrió la manilla y su mirada se alarmó.

- ¡Perdón, perdón! - Dijo ella tapándose la vista. - Juro que no vi nada. - Se escucharon unas risas desde adentro de la habitación, asi que Kristen cerró la puerta.

- ¿Quién estaba allí dentro? - Pregunté entre risas al ver que Kristen se sonrojaba por lo que había visto.

- A Lizzy, creo que estaba con mi hermano. - Dijo ella impactada. - Y quiero dormir.

- Uhm, duerme en mi habitación. - Robert, no debes actuar así, la espantaras.

- No, cómo se te ocurre tal idea.

- Victoria tiene su habitación llena de cajas, Lizzy está ... ocupada y las otras habitaciones deben estar cerradas. - Dije.

- ¿Y la habitación de huéspedes?

- Están las cosas de unos invitados. - Dije esperando a que durmiera en mi cama. No dormiría junto a ella, sería mucho el atrevimiento, aunque ya la hubiese besado y tocado. - Dormiré en el sofá que está en mi cuarto, por si acaso, tu duerme en mi cama. - Le aclaré.

- Bueno, ya que no hay de otra. - Dijo ella encogiéndose de brazos. - Ay no, mi bolso está dentro de la habitación de Lizzy.

- Uhm ... - Tenía una idea, pero también era algo precipitado. ¡Llevas dos días conociéndola, Robert! - Te puedo prestar algo de mi armario.

Era de esperarse, a Kristen se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. - No, no es necesario.

- ¿Dormirás con el disfraz puesto? - Ella se miró asi misma y yo también aproveche de hacerlo. Su disfraz era una miniatura, pero en ella quedaba perfecto. No sé si ella lo sabría, pero aquel disfraz hacía resaltar todos sus atributos. Sus pechos eran ... no debería estar fijándome en eso cuando recién la estaba conociendo, pero era  
inevitable no mirarla. Bueno, sus pechos eran atractivos, resaltaban bajo el metal que los soportaba y los levantaba. Pecaminosamente, quise apretarlos. ¡Para, Rob, para! Bajé otro poco la mirada y ahí estaba su cintura, desde que la agarré supe que podía perderme allí. Y claro, sus piernas largas eran fascinantes, eran una perdición y su trasero, su redondo trasero que algo pude tocar, esa parte de su cuerpo si que me había vuelto loco, alcancé a apretarlo y se sentía bien.

Había una diferencia entre Linda y Kristen; la primera me causaba ternura y su alocada juventud me hacía revivir, en cambio la segunda, me producía ternura, me alocaba, y sobre todo me encendía. Tenía que controlarme.

- No dormiré con esto, me asfixiaría. - Dijo ella.

- Entonces ven. - Tomé su mano y la llevé a mi habitación.

Encendí la luz y la deje entrar a ella primero, si alguien nos veía entrar a mi habitación, pensaría de inmediato que quería aprovecharme de su inocencia. Aunque muy en el fondo si lo ansiaba, podría haber tenido toda mi memoria corroída, pero mis deseos carnales seguían siendo los mismos. Cerré la puerta y ella se dio la vuelta esperando a que dijera algo.

- Uhm. - No tenía mucho que decir cuando mi mente estaba nublada pensando en esa criatura hermosa.

- ¿Me prestarás algo para dormir? - Dijo ella despejándome un poco.

- Sí. - Me apresuré a buscar en las gavetas de mi armario. Ella al parecer se quitaba las plumas del disfraz.

- ¿Me ayudas con esto? - Ella estaba intentando quitárselas pero no podía.

- Claro. - Su aroma me llegaba fuerte a mi nariz. Su cuello tan estilizado y sus mechas desordenadas que caían sobre su piel blanca llena de pecas. Quise hacer algo, pero no debía.

Había quitado la primera pluma y yo ya estaba agonizando por tocarla. Saqué la segunda pluma, a lo que ella seguía inmóvil y en silencio. Me quité la chaqueta, estaba acalorado, necesitaba un balde de agua fría.

- ¡Oush! - Sin querer había enterrado una de las puntas de la pluma en su espalda.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - Dije exasperado.

Seguí sacando las plumas y su aroma seguía llegándome como un gas tóxico que me mataría, solo quedaban dos plumas, la agonía estaría por terminar, pero mis ansias por dentro me alentaban a hacer algo de lo que mañana me sentiría arrepentido, pero ... pero la deseaba.

Quité la última pluma y la tiré al suelo, al igual que las demás. Ella siguió delante mío, de pie y en silencio ... y no pude aguantar más.

La agarré por la cintura, y aunque ella me daba la espalda no me detuve. Besé su cuello por el mismo borde en donde hace unos minutos atrás había dejado pasear mi nariz. Su piel era suave, era tan exquisita, sin contar ese atractivo color cremoso que tenía. Seguí humedeciendo su cuello con mis besos, y ella buscó mis manos que las entrelazó con las suyas alrededor de su cintura. Besé con más fiereza su cuello, esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa, quería probar sus labios otra vez.

- No hagas esto por sentir lástima de mi. - Dijo reteniendo un suspiro.

Eso me alarmó. - No lo hago por lástima. - Besé detrás de su oreja y en ese mismo instante ella se volteó. No esperó ni dos segundos y me besó en la boca, sus exquisitos labios otra vez. Me perdí en ellos otra vez, sin delicadeza alguna, la ansiaba, era como esto siempre hubiese sido lo que me calmara ... ella me calmaba ¿Por qué? No sé, solo sabía que quería perderme en ella. Solté su moño y solté su largo cabello que cayó sobre su delicada espalda.

- No me hagas daño. - Dijo entre besos.

- No pretendo hacerte daño. - Me detuve y observe su semblante. Se veía apenada, no como yo, que estaba expectante.

- Mejor no sigas. - Dijo ella casi quebrándose.

- Me gustas, Kristen. - Sí, me gustaba, más de lo que me gustaba Linda.

- ¿Qué? - Si sabía, mis impulsos siempre la asustaban.

- Es raro, porque recién te estoy conociendo y siento algo, me gustas. - Me había sincerado.

- También me gustas. - Dijo ella ocultando su rostro entre su cabello enmarañado. - Pero esto no esta bien.

¿Qué no estaba bien? ¿El que quisiera devorar centímetro a centímetro de su cuerpo? Si, eso si estaba mal, debía ir más lento ... ¿Y si Kristen era virgen? Quizás era eso.

- Tienes razón, perdón. - Dije abrazándola. Ella no quería ser lastimada como antes, a veces olvidaba que ella había perdido a su novio. Ella merecía ser querida en todos los sentidos, y yo no estaba actuando como tal. - Toma, ponte esto. - Era una de mis poleras del ejercito. Tenía mi apellido a un costado.

- ¿Puede ser otra polera? - Algo la había inquietado. - Es que parece delgada, no quiero pasar frío.

- Claro. - Busqué algo más adecuado. Era una polera más gruesa y un poco más larga. - Esta te puede servir.

- Gracias. - Sonrió. - Uhm ...

- Sí, estaré en mi balcón. - Ella quería privacidad para cambiarse de ropa y luego acostarse.

Me fui al balcón y cerré las cortinas, aunque estas eran blanquecinas, un tanto transparentes, quizás podría verla desnuda. ¡Para, Robert! De verdad, debía contenerme.

Pero ¡Agh! A quien engañaba, ahí estaba urgueteando entre las cortinas esperando a ver su tersa piel desnuda. Kristen se quitó su vestido de metal, no llevaba brassiere, solo una tanga bastante provocativa. Ella me daba la espalda, asi que solo pude ver su eterna espalda acabar en el inicio de sua nalgas. Kristen era hermosa, y no pararía de decirlo hasta que algún dia ella fuese mía por completo. Se colocó mi camiseta y se acostó. Todo eso había sido un espectáculo para mí.

- Puedes entrar, Robert. - Su melodiosa voz.

Me demoré un poco, disimulando que la había estado mirando, y de que había fantaseado con ella.

- Duerme. - Dije mientras cerraba las ventanas.

- ¿Te recostarías a mi lado? - Ella estaba a un rincón de la cama completamente tapada con las sábanas y frazadas.

- Uhm ... - Ella decía que había que ir despacio.

- No me harás daño, solo que tu cama es muy grande y me siento pequeña. - Oh que ternura.

- Está bien. - Ella se ladeó dándome la espalda. Quité mis zapatos y mis pantalones, solo quede en mis boxers y en una camiseta.

- Que duermas bien, Rob. - Dijo ella volteándose a hacia mi lado, yo me volteé hacia el suyo.

Esto estaba mal moralmente, y tanto ella como yo lo sabíamos. Dos días y ya la deseaba, como si siempre la hubiese deseado ... ¿Y si ella era mi novia antes de que perdiera la memoria? No, no creo, yo era poco al lado de ella, y si lo fuera me lo habría dicho. Mierda, odiaba ponerme a pensar y llegar a nada. Mientras tanto los ojos de Kristen caían pesadamente, se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento.

- Buenas noches, Rob. - Ella se acomodó mejor en la almohada, en cambio yo la seguí mirando hasta quedarme mirando.

**Lizzy POV**

- Ejem. - Había buscado a Kristen por toda la casa, y no la encontraba. Si sus cosas seguían en mi habitación era porque seguía en casa, pero jamás pensé que la encontraría en la habitación de Robert y menos en su cama.

- Oh, Lizzy. - Kristen sintió cuando carraspeé mi garganta. Robert en cambio seguía durmiendo profundamente, y lo más extraño en que tenía agarrada a Kristen por la cintura. ¿Acaso la había recordado?

- Te andaba buscando. - Dije ente murmullo. - Pensé que te habías ido.

- No, mis cosas estaban en tu cuarto, y estabas con mi hermano. - Rayos, eso se lo tendría que contar después, ya habría tiempo. Ahora ella debía darme explicaciones.

- Luego te cuento eso, ahora cuéntame sobre esto. - Hice un gesto hacia Rob, para que entendiera el mensaje.

- Bajemos a la cocina. - Ella de deshizo cuidadosamente del brazo de Robert, este solo se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo como un hurón.

Oh santo Dios, Kristen llevaba una camiseta de Robert, era de color gris y le quedaba bastante ancha. Le alcanzaba a tapar el trasero por suerte … oh, eso quería decir que ellos anoche … debía saberlo todo, no pensaba que el plan de la pequeña Stew llegaría tan lejos.

- Espera, déjame taparlo, no quiero que se resfríe. - No había nada más tierno que ver como Kristen se preocupaba de mi hermano, aún sabiendo de que él no recordaba que era su novia y de que la amaba.

Esperaba tener un amor de esos algún día.

Salí de la habitación y Kristen me siguió, estaba descalza, pero seguía con la polera de Rob.

- Sacaré algo que ponerme. - Dijo ella.

- No, quédate tal como estás, solo colócate algo en los pies. - Ella me quedó mirando con cara de '¿Qué mierda?'. - Si Robert baja a desayunar le causaras una buena impresión el verte con su ropa y casi desnuda.

- Oh. - Ella exclamó. Entró a mi cuarto y sacó sus alpargatas. Se las colocó mientras sonreía como idiota.

- Quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles. - Dije bajando las escaleras. Ella iba detrás de mí.

- Lo besé. - Dijo de súbito. Me hizo entrar a la cocina, no sin antes mirar en dirección a la escalera. Cerró la puerta y me hizo sentarme al frente suyo.

- ¿Él te besó o tú a él? - Esto era un gran avance, quería rodar por el suelo de imaginarme ese momento. De seguro había sido cuando Victoria apagó la luz.

- Solo se dio, fue a mismo momento, fue especial. - Ella se despegó del taburete y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. - Estábamos asando la carne, al rato estábamos fumando juntos y en eso me pidió bailar.

- ¡Awwwwwwwwww! - Salté en mi asiento, casi me caí.

- Controla tu emoción, no sé como le he hecho, pero aun me estoy conteniendo. - Me imaginaba como estaba Kristen por dentro, muriendo porque en parte había conseguido tener a su hombre cerca.

- Deberías darme las gracias, le dije que estabas sola, y por eso te busco. - Robert había estado conversando con algunas personas cuando la fiesta había comenzado.

- Con razón. - Dijo Kristen. - Él me busca por lástima, Lizzy. - La emoción de Kristen había cambiado por un rostro triste y desolado.

- ¿Cómo? - Pregunté.

- Anoche … estábamos de lo mejor bailando, y se acordó de Bear.

- Sé que es tu perro, pero … ¡¿Cómo mierda se acuerda de tu perro antes que tú?! - Era el colmo.

- No lo sé, lo mismo pensé, me preguntó por qué era yo la que cuidaba a su perro, atiné a decirle que me habían pedido que se lo cuidara, pero … pero siento que al comienzo se había molestado.

- ¿Molestarse? Tu deberías ser la molesta, él es el pavo que no se acuerda de ti. - Era mi hermano, llevaba mi misma sangre, habíamos crecido juntos, pero odiaba que tuviera esa enfermedad y que no pudiera reconocer a los que quería.

- Sí, de hecho me molesté, envidié a mi propio perro. - Ella se había parado en medio de la cocina, reclamando sobre aquel momento.

- ¿Y qué pasó luego de eso?

- Me sentí rara, sentía que me trataba así por saber eso de mi hermano y de mi súper novio muerto. - Ella sonaba indignada, sacó las tostadas y las trajo al mesón. Yo en cambio traje la mermelada y la margarina.

- ¿Quieres café? - Le pregunté.

- Quiero leche. - Dijo Kristen.

- Quiero lo mismo que ella. - Era hora de que yo me esfumara, Robert había llegado a la cocina, y quería lo mismo que ella.

- Yo les sirvo. - Él la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y ella solo sonrió, me había quedado como tonta viendo como se sonreían. Desperté de mi ensoñamiento de ellos dos, y comencé a preparar leche y un café para mí.

- ¿Dormiste bien? - Él le había preguntado a ella.

- Sí, ¿Y tú? - Ella sonaba nerviosa.

- Bien, aunque eres muy movediza para dormir. - Oops, no quería escuchar detalles de esa noche, aunque un poquito de chismes no vendrían mal.

- Lo siento. - Dijo ella.

Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera me senté junto a ellos, Kristen seguía comiendo, mientras Robert la miraba con ternura. ¿Cómo es que no la recordaba? De todas maneras, algo era cierto, siempre terminarías llegando a la misma persona, porque estabas destinado a amar a ciertas personas. Robert estaba destinado a amar a Kristen.

- Lizzy, ¿Me llevas a casa después? - Ella me preguntó, pero no quería ver a su hermano aún.

Habíamos tenido un peculiar encuentro, no había pasado a más, pero nos la habíamos pasado besándonos y toqueteándonos, a ciencia cierta no sabía si él me gustaba, aunque se comportaba muy caballero conmigo, y era tierno. Ambos estábamos solos, necesitábamos compañía, y el alcohol hizo de las suyas. Pero para verlo otra vez, debería dejar pasar unos días.

- No puedo, que Robert te acompañe. - Dije.

- Robert aún no sabe como venirse de vuelta. - Reprocho Kristen.

- ¿Puedes venirte solo? - De verdad no quería encontrarme con Cameron.

- Uhm, ¿Y si vamos en auto? - Dijo él. - Además debo ver a mi perro.

Kristen me quedó mirando, y yo a ella.

- Mejor en auto. - Dijo Kristen. - Me iré a bañar.

Kristen se terminó su bocado y corrió hacia el segundo piso. No estábamos más que los tres en casa, así que todo estaba en silencio, y bastante sucio y desordenado. Victoria se había ido a casa de su novio, así que solo mi hermano y yo tendríamos la honorable misión de dejar todo limpio.

- Lizzy, ¿Tu sabes si Kristen tiene algún pretendiente? - Oh, él si estaba interesado en ella, ¿Qué le decía? Si le decía que no sería mucho más fácil, le diría que si, para que esto se pusiera sabroso.

- Hay un chico que anda detrás de ella, aunque Kristen no lo toma mucho en cuenta. - Dije tomando de mi café.

- Ow, ¿Es de su edad? - Preguntó interesado en la respuesta. Debía encontrar a alguien para poder comparar, alguien que tuviera las características típicas de un macho … ¡Sebastian! Ya había sido parte del plan de anoche, y ahora lo volvería a ser.

- Tiene tu edad. - Dije como si eso no importara.

- ¿Es muy atractivo? ¿Qué hace? - Sí, los celos lo estaban carcomiendo.

- Uhm, no es de mi gusto, pero tiene lo suyo. Es alto, rubio y tiene buen cuerpo, si es que eso entra en el calificativo de atractivo. - La cara de Robert se caía a pedazos. - Es músico.

- ¿Músico? Me la imagino con un músico, es como muy bohemio, Kristen es historiadora, no sé, entran en el mismo saco, ¿No? - Dijo desanimado.

- Han salido un par de veces, pero nunca ha pasado a nada. - Dije como para calmar la tensión.

- ¿Entonces a Kristen no le gusta? - Parecía un niño preguntando por la chica que le gustaba.

- No sé, Rob. - Dije tomando otro sorbo de café. - ¿Te gusta Kristen?

- Algo. - Dijo tocando su cabello, un tic que tenía desde que yo tengo memoria.

- ¿Y si la conquistas? - Debía darle un empujoncito a esto.

- ¿Y Linda? - Diablos, esto si que era descabellado.

- Robert, no puedes jugar a dos bandos. - Si se le ocurría hacer eso, podría ir advirtiéndole que mataría a esa mocosa.

- Si sé, pero es que … Kristen me confunde. - ¡Bien!

- Entonces deberías jugártela por ella. - Era algo bastante simple y él se complicaba más de lo normal.

- Es que Linda también me gusta.

- Apenas la has visto un par de veces. De hecho anoche la vi con otro chico. - Mi ampolleta se prendió, si le decía a Robert que había descubierto que el chico que estaba con Linda era Sebastian entonces tendría una razón para decirle a Kristen de que Sebastian no era un buen hombre para ella, pero que él estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz.

- Lo sé, a Kristen también la he visto un par de veces. - Era cierto, pero ya habían recorrido más que un simple beso.

- ¿La besaste? - Le pregunté.

- Dos veces anoche. - Él se sonrojó, vi como quiso taparse la cara, pero no encontró nada con qué tapar su nerviosismo.

- Linda uno, Kristen dos. - Dije como si esto fuese un partido de fútbol.

- Solo dejaré pasar los días, debo pensar.

- Lo sé, solo espero que decidas bien. - Dije terminando mi café.

- ¿Sabes? Linda es tierna, pero Kristen es tierna y mucho más, es extraño, a veces siento como si la conociese de antes. - Eso Robert, recuérdala. - Pero luego recuerdo la visión de mi mente y …

- ¿Qué visión?

- Pues hay una silueta de una chica, y se parece mucho a Linda. - Jodido hermano mío, tu silueta es Kristen.

- ¿O sea que tienes visiones?

- Sí, pero nunca puedo divisar los rostros, a veces tengo pesadillas, ante noche soñé que estaba con una mujer y ella me tenía en sus brazos, pero no recuerdo su cara. - Oh, Robert sueña con Kristen, esto era demasiado para mí, ella debía saber esto.

- ¿Y te duele la cabeza?

- Mucho. - Maldito metal que cayó sobre la cabeza de mi hermano y mató todo.

- Kristen me dijo que habías recordado a Bear.

- Sí, fue extraño, de repente vino a mi cabeza, no me preguntes por qué, al principio me enfadé con Kristen siendo que ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

- De hecho, ella hace mucho por ti.

- Sí, se preocupa mucho, creo que eso hizo que me gustara. - No sé si era mi idea, pero Rob se ponía a hablar de ella y su voz cambiaba, hasta sus ojos brillaban. O quizás yo era la paranoica que pensaba eso solo por querer verlos juntos otra vez.

- Sé su amigo, así se comienza, peor trata de comportarte, debes ir lento, apapacharla, hazla sentir bien, sé caballero. - Lo aconsejé.

- Eso intento, pero es complicado, ella es demasiado hermosa.

- Sí que lo es, por eso, mímala, no la obligues o apresures las cosas.

- Estoy tan confundido. - Dijo agarrándose la cabeza. - Me iré a duchar.

- Está bien, luego nos iremos a dejar a Kristen a su casa. - Dije.

Robert se fue por la cocina, claramente él estaba muy confundido, había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que eligiera a Kristen y la otra mitad de que eligiera a la perra, como le decía mi pequeña cuñada. Al menos habían cosas que salieron de la boca de Robert que al momento que las supiera Kristen caería desmayada al suelo, él soñaba con ella de repente sin saber que era ella. Le gustaba, pero era cierto, sentía que le gustaba por el hecho de que Kristen estaba sola, sin su hermano y sin su novio, que a la larga era él, y Kristen no quería que Robert cayera a sus pies por compasión, sino que por amor, por lo que eran antes.

En algún momento echaría a andar mi plan de Sebastian con Linda, un culebrón único.

Limpié todo en la cocina, y algo de la sala. Claramente me pasaría todo el día limpiando, para dejar la casa impecable antes de que mis padres volviera de Isla de Wight. Kristen al parecer ya había terminado de ducharse, y Robert debía seguir allí arriba, si es que no se habían encontrado arriba y estaban conversando, u otras cosas.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Kristen había bajado junto a Robert, y este le traía el bolso. Quise morirme de amor.

- Sí, claro. - Saqué las llaves y salimos de casa.

- Traeremos a Bear. - Dijo Robert abriéndonos la reja de la entrada.

- Genial. - Celebré. Muy pocas veces había estado con Bear, era un animal simpático, y Robert lo adoraba, como si fuera un hijo.

- ¿Puedo conducir? - Preguntó Robert. Primero me reí yo, luego Kristen.

- ¿Recuerdas como se conduce? - Preguntó Kristen.

- Umh, creo. - Dijo él poniendo cara de derrotado. - Está bien, no quiero morir tan joven, maneja tú Kristen.

- No hay problema. - Kristen se fue al puesto del volante, Robert se sentó en el de copiloto y yo detrás.

El trayecto fue corto, no vivíamos muy lejos. El estomago comenzó a darme vueltas cuando recordé el ver a Cameron otra vez, no quería verlo, anoche había actuado muy desinhibidamente para verle la cara como si nada ahora, además era hermano de mi cuñada. Robert todo el momento miró el camino, si no me equivocaba se estaba aprendiendo el camino de ida a casa de Kristen, claramente era para ir a verla.

- Kristen, ¿Vives con tus hermanos? - Preguntó Robert cuando estábamos pegados en una luz roja.

- Sí, y con mis padres. - Kristen me miró por el espejo retrovisor, ¿Sería por lo de Cameron o por ocultar el departamento de Robert?

- Genial. - Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Los Stewart.

A los cinco minutos estábamos en el jardín, y Robert se reencontraba con su perro, era como en el momento en que había recordado a mamá. Le había pedido perdón por no recordarlo, en cambio, Bear se lanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Rob, era un bonito momento. El día en que recordara a Kristen si que le debería dar disculpas y pedir perdón hasta cansarse. Kristen miraba a esos dos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tomé su mano para que se tranquilizara.

- Todo estará bien, pequeña. - Ella sonrió, había esperanza en sus labios, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Kristen llevaba tres días con Robert, pero antes de eso había agonizado dos meses sin él, y tenerlo cerca sin que se acordara de ella era mil veces peor. - Debo contarte algunas cosas.

- Llámame por teléfono. - Kristen de verdad se veía mal. - Me siento mal, quiero descansar.

- Está bien. - Dije abrazándola, mientras Robert seguía en lo suyo con Bear.

- Rob, nos vamos. - Dije a modo de orden.

Bear corrió hacia donde Kristen, ella solo hizo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, un tanto forzada.

- Pórtate bien, pequeño. - Dijo ella sabiendo que ya no estaría con su perro.

- Adiós, Kristen. - Dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kristen.

- Adiós. - Dijo Kristen. - Adiós, Lizzy. Gracias por todo.

- No te preocupes, ah, y espero que tu hermano no diga nada de mí.

- Le preguntaré un par de cosas. - Dijo ella un poco sonriente. La verdad el ánimo de Kristen había caído al suelo muy de repente.

Nos subimos al auto con mi hermano y volvimos a casa con un nuevo amigo a la casa. A la larga también debía tenerle envidia a Bear, Robert tampoco se acordaba de mí aún.

**KPOV**

No sé si lo que había ocurrido anoche era bueno o malo, no me explicaba la manera tan repentina de cambiar de Robert, me besó como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Cuando me besó en el cuello al momento de quitarme las plumas recordé las innumerables veces en que me besaba por las noches cuando me quedaba dormida y me despertaba para comer algo o solo para regalonear. Eso hizo que lo detuviera, no tenía intenciones de ser su affair de noche y al otro día que no dijera nada, por más que se comportaba caballero conmigo, de que me quería besar, de que decía que le gustaba, había besado a Linda, y había recordado a Bear antes que a mí. Eso me hizo sentir mal, me hizo sentir que por más que hubiera conseguido mi objetivo de la noche, no me había dado nada, no me recordó por más que lo besé. Era alguien más, nada especial. Yo no quería palabras, quería hechos. No niego que aproveché los momentos de anoche, el que me acurrucará cada vez que me destapaba, porque muy poco dormí, solo me quedé despierta mirándolo y cuando notaba que el se movía mucho me hacía la dormida. Tampoco pude soportar que al comienzo me entregara su camiseta con su nombre, cuando esa misma polera la ocupaba noche y día en nuestro departamento. Me sentía confundida, ansiaba mucho que en la noche anterior pasara algo, de que me dijera algo como "Creo que me acuerdo de ti", pero nada, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a soportarlo y eso que llevábamos tres días desde su alta. Terminaría arrancándome los pelos.

- ¿Lizzy te vino a dejar? - Era Cameron apareciendo en la puerta de mi cuarto. Yo estaba tirada en mi cama, mirando el techo como muerta.

- Sí. - Dije sin mirarlo.

- ¿Te dijo algo de mí? - No estaba para escuchar historias de amor. Lo sentía por Lizzy, pero ya habría tiempo. Quería dormir, en lo posible muchos meses, despertarme y encontrar a Robert al lado mío diciéndome un "Kristen, te amo".

- Solo dijo que lo había pasado bien anoche, nada más. - Dije jugando con mis dedos. - Ahora vete, quiero estar sola.

- Okay, okay. - Salió y cerró la puerta.

No sé por qué me había dejado tan desgastada la noche, no era algo físico, sino que mental. Estaba agotada, y todo por él. Debía sentirme agradecida de tanta suerte, le gustaba a Robert, me besó dos veces, y con deseo, como yo lo deseaba, pero … maldita sea, quería que lo hiciera sabiendo que era su Kristen, no la Kristen amiga de su hermana. Durante la noche pensé que lo mejor sería alejarme por unas semanas, quizás así algo se arreglaba, el tiempo servía, siempre, y esta no sería la excepción.

_3 semanas después_

- Kristen, Lizzy te llama por teléfono. - Me avisó mi madre.

- Dile que estoy ocupada, que me disculpe. - No quería hablar con nadie de la familia Pattinson, había tomado una seria reticencia con ir a esa casa.

- Le vienes diciendo eso hace dos semanas, Kristen. - De verdad me había alejado del mundo, había caído en un hoyo profundo y sin fondo. Me había vuelto una ermitaña, no salía porque podía encontrarme con Robert y no quería verlo, no quería ser víctima de su piedad.

- Dile que me siento indispuesta, que apenas pueda la llamaré. - No sé cuanto tiempo más estaría con esto de esconderme, al menos hasta el día en que él llegara a buscarme.

- Está bien. - Mi madre se molestaba por mi nuevo estilo de vida, el único ser que me acompañaba en mi soledad era Bernie, si, le había colocado un apodo para no recordar de dónde provenía su original nombre. Amaba a Robert, y Dios lo sabía, lo amaba de una manera pura, que nadie nunca comprendería, pero me hacía daño estar cerca de él, no era sano vero y hacer como si nada, si en el fondo quería abrazarlo y besarlo cuando se me antojara, no solo cuando la oportunidad se daba.

El otoño había llegado, habían días muy bonitos y otros horribles, mis hermanos me alentaban los días soleados pero nada me motivaba, había bajado unos tres kilos, y solo en tres semanas. Mi madre me hacía comer a la fuerza y me daba platos abundantes, pero aparte de eso no me daba gustos como antes, si él no estaba no necesitaba vivir cosas buenas, porque él era todo lo bueno que tenía. Ogh, no sé en qué momento me volví tan dependiente de él, con Michael no era así, aunque tampoco lo amé como amaba a Robert, mi hombre británico era distinto, él estaba hecho para mí, y era el ser más puro que pisaba esta tierra.

Me quedaba dormida por las noches soñando su carita, sus ojitos azules que por las mañana se veían más celestes que nunca, podría colocar su retrato con el cielo de fondo y podían combinar muy bien. Soñaba con escuchar su risa, su humor tan alocado que me hacía lamentar a veces ciertas bromas ridículas que salían de él, pero eso me gustaba. Soñaba con discutir con ese niño empedernido que había dentro suyo. Extrañaba tantas cosas que prefería soñarlas, cerraba mis ojos y soñaba, y era hermoso, nunca antes pensé que soñar podía ser un pasatiempo tan espectacular.

Iba en mi día veintitrés sin ver a Robert, sin saber nada de Lizzy y sin ser recordada. Decidí que lo mejor sería quitarme el DIU que llevaba puesto, no servía de nada protegerme de algo que no pasaría, oh, mi corazón se detuvo al pensar que esa proyección de tener a un pequeño de mechones rubios en mis brazos no se cumpliera. De verdad, el suicidio cada vez me parecía una idea tentadora, habían noches en que tenía pesadillas, pero Robert me detenía, me recordaba que me amaba y que sin mí no podría vivir. Creo que esos oníricos pasajes me hacían negarme a la posibilidad de darle un sí a las sobredosis de pastillas.

Venía llegando del ginecólogo, sentía una extraña molestia luego de que me hubieran retirado el dispositivo, así que me prepararía un té y luego me iría a mi cama a dormir. No tenía nada que hacer, no me importaba si Inglaterra caía en la guerra, si la Segunda Guerra Mundial seguía avanzando, si otros humanos morían, no estaba atenta a nada. me estaba volviendo loca.

- ¿Kristen no quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? - Preguntó mi madre.

- Vengo recién llegando, estuve dos horas esperando a que me atendieran, otro día.

- Hija, te estás muriendo en vida, ¿Te has mirado al espejo?

- No me importa como luzco, mamá. - ¿Mi aspecto? Era lo de menos.

- Hija te ves fatal, te estás consumiendo sola. - Hice caso omiso y subí las escaleras. - Kristen, te estoy hablando. - No hice caso, seguí subiendo. - Si te quieres matar o algo, hazlo ahora, es desagradable verte esa cara todos los días, jurando que lo único bueno en la vida es Robert, tampoco hiciste mucho porque se acordará de ti.

- ¡Lo hice! - Le grité.

- ¿Sí? Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo veo acá?

- Porque es un tarado, no me recuerda a pesar de que lo besé, no le importo, y lo que pasó no fue nada, de lo contrario me habría venido a ver, le habría pedido a Lizzy traerlo.

- Hija, sigue tu vida, te bañas, comes algo a la fuerza y te vuelves a acostar, ¿Te acuerdas al menos como eran los atardeceres?

- No me interesa.

- Kristen, por Dios, has algo por tu vida, deja de depender de Robert, ¿Qué pasa si no te recuerda en tres o cinco años? ¿Seguirás así?

- Me muero, de verdad que sí.

- No, tu seguirás tu vida, y lo harás por ti. Puedes seguir amando a Robert, y tratar de tener esperanza de que te recordara, pero no dejaré que te sigas muriendo aquí como una planta sin agua.

- Oh, cómo desearía ser una planta. - Dije sarcásticamente.

- ¿Te escuchas a si misma?

- No, no me importa. - Nada tendría caso, no saldría de mi casa, no quería hacer nada.

- Mañana me acompañarás a buscar un trabajo para ti, quiero que mantengas tu mente enfocada en otras cosas, no en la mierda de tu depresión.

- Lo que quieras. - Subí a mi habitación arrastrando mis pies.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me volví a lanzar a mi cama, Bernie me siguió, le acaricié el lomo mientras me miraba compasivamente. - No me mires con esa cara de compasión.

El timbre de la casa sonó y escuché la voz de Lizzy, ay no, sabía que no se detendría, habían pasado muchos días ya, y ya era hora de que llegara para saber como estaba. Los pasos de ella se escuchaban, hablaba con mi madre, esta le decía que parecía un muerto viviente, de poco me faltaba para ser un esqueleto.

- Hola, Kristen. - Lizzy apareció por la puerta abriendo sus brazos en forma de saludo.

- Ay no, Lizzy no me veas así, mejor vete. - Dije escondiéndome con una almohada.

- Kristen, no seas tonta. - Ella se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en frente mío. - ¿Sabes cuanto te he extrañado? ¡Demasiado! Pero te he respetado, no he dejado que Robert venga, porque la última vez que hablé contigo me dijiste que no querías verlo.

- Con razón no venía. - Dije haciéndome un capullo.

- Tu lo pediste, tonta. - Lizzy se veía todo lo contrario a mí, feliz, resplandeciente y brillante. Necesitaba verme así, pero no tenía ánimos de verme así.

- Nah, no importa. - Nada me importaba, siempre decía lo mismo.

- Sí, importa, vine porque tu madre ayer me llamó. - Dijo sentada sobre sus piernas. No había notado que llevaba el pelo liso, se le veía bonito.

- ¿De verdad? Ogh.

- Me dijo que estabas muy mal, que estabas en los huesos y de que no salías.

- Ni siquiera me veo al espejo, porque se que me debo ver muy mal. - No tenía remedio.

- Mira, vine por varias cosas, primero porque te quiero mucho y eres mi amiga, y te ayudaré a salir de esto, ya respeté por muchas semanas tu silencio, pero ya que veo que estás casi muriéndote debo sacarte del hoyo. - Ella sonaba muy convincente.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Pues, mañana iremos al lago con mi familia, y estás invitada, Cameron también irá.

- ¿Cameron?

- Como se nota que ni con tus hermanos hablas, hace dos semanas estamos saliendo, no somos novios ni nada, pero nos divertimos mucho, me habla mucho de ti, y también le afecta verte triste. - ¿Lizzy y Cameron? Nunca me los imaginé saliendo.

- No pienso ir a ninguna parte, Lizzy. - Con mi aspecto espantaría hasta a un espanta pájaros.

- ¿Salgamos a caminar ahora? - Dijo ella un tanto alegre.

- No quiero, de verdad solo quiero dormir. - Dije.

- No, señorita, iremos al salón, ese que está al lado del Little London Coffee, te haré un cambio de look, y mañana irás con tu hermano al paseo. Y si me dices que no te llevaré arrastrando hasta el lago. - No había caso de negarse ante Lizzy, no tenía escapatoria.

- Okay, vamos. - Dije levantándome de la cama.

- Hagamos el intento, mírate a espejo. - Lizzy me tomó de la mano y me encaminó a mi toalet, y me vi. Estaba más delgada, pero no tanto para parecer un esqueleto, mi rostro si se veía demacrado, me veía seca, sin vida, ni siquiera mi cabello brillaba … lo que podía llegar a hacer la pena.

- Okay, tienes razón, debo arreglarme. - Dije levantando mi dedo pulgar hacia arriba y sonreí … no sé hace cuanto tiempo no sonreía.

- Te maquillaré un poco los ojos y te colocaré un poco de base para que no te veas tan pálida. - Asentí, yo me senté en la sillita del toalet y me arregló un poco para salir.

- ¿Qué es de él? - Tuve miedo de saber las respuestas, pero quería saber de todos modos.

- Uhm, pasa día y noche con Bear.

- Ow, eso es muy bonito.

- Sí, y bueno … me recordó. - Oh, que suerte tenía Lizzy. - No me odies, de verdad no me odies, Kristen.

- No te odiaré, Lizzy, supongo que algún día será mi turno. - Obviamente sentía una pequeña molestia, pero bueno, n era culpa de Lizzy.

- ¿Y pregunta por mí?

- Uhm, sí, es que …

- ¿Es que … ?

- Está con Linda. - Lizzy hizo un gesto de culpabilidad, esta era una mala noticia. - Con Victoria intentamos de todo para que eso no ocurriera, pero él decía que era asunto suyo, y nos regañaba cada vez que decíamos algo en contra de Linda.

- Esa maldita perra … - Maldije.

- De hecho, Rob está algo molesto contigo. - ¿Qué?

- Sí, o sea un día me dijo que tenía sentimientos encontrados contigo, volvió a decirme que le gustabas, pero estaba muy confundido, y como dejaste de ir, se sintió decepcionado.

- ¿Decepcionado? ¿De verdad el tiene la desfachatez de sentirse decepcionado? Qué patudez.

- Es cosa de tiempo, créeme, está con Linda por aburrimiento según yo. - ¿Por aburrimiento? Me recordaba a cuando Rob me encontraba que se metía con chicas por no estar solo … y que las usaba para … Ay no, si llegaba a saber que algo había pasado con esa puta me iba directo a un rincón.

- ¿Tu sabes si ellos …?

- No, no ha pasado nada de eso, Kristen, Robert nunca se ha quedado afuera en las noches, y ella tampoco se queda en casa, mi madre no lo permite. De hecho mi madre la ha tratado de la peor manera, y aún así nada, la chiquilla se trae de las suyas.

- Eso es un alivio, si supiera que Robert llega a hacerle el amor a otra mujer, te juro que me voy a otra parte, eso si que no se lo perdonaría por más que este fallado de la cabeza.

- No, eso no pasará, cada vez que la perra va a la casa me quedo cerca, no dejaré que pase nada Kristen, te lo juro. - Lizzy era una gran amiga, y sentía que ella protegería a Robert de tal víbora.

- Tengo plan además, uno mucho mejor que tu disfraz y tus plumas locas. - Mis plumas, esa noche había sido buena, pero en conclusión, una mierda. - Oh sí, un día Robert me dijo que esa noche él tuvo intenciones de llevarte a su cama, pero encontró que era muy precipitado.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

- Sí, ahora que me recuerda me cuenta todo, también dijo que soñaba con una mujer a veces, pero no sabía quien era, pero lo que contaba eras tú.

- Oh santo Dios, o sea que …

- O sea que en el fondo estás ahí, Kristen, aunque no sepa que eres su mujer.

- Creo que iré mañana, entonces. - Una chispa se había activado en mí. Tenía que estar ahí.

Me cambié el vestido y me coloqué otro más cómodo para dar unas vueltas por el centro, eso de saber que Robert soñaba conmigo sin saber que era yo despertó un poco de esperanza. Ago era algo, lo triste era que había caído en las garras de la perra, algo debía hacer respecto a eso, y Lizzy tenía un plan.

Nos pasamos a tarde en el centro, había teñido mi cabello a un tono más acaramelado, dejé las ondas atrás e hice que me alisarán el cabello permanentemente y que lo desflecarán un poco. Me veía bonita según Lizzy, mi pelo mantenía su largo, pero las capas le daban un look rejuvenecido, lo que necesitaba. Era increíble lo que las palabras de Lizzy podían causar en mí.

Nos fuimos a sentar a esa banca en el muelle del Tamesi, ese mismo que me había enseñado Robert, el mismo en donde venía su padre y su abuelo. Nos sentamos con Lizzy mientras tomábamos un café, miramos el paisaje y nos dejamos embriagar por el cálido y extraño sol en medio del otoño que amenazaba con acabarse pronto.

- Mi idea es la siguiente. - Propuso Lizzy. - ¿Recuerdas a Sebastian?

- Sí, claro.

- Pues, él irá mañana, la idea es que coquetees un poco con él, los celos siempre dan resultados, y sé que a Robert eso le picará el bichito. - ¿Yo provocando celos? Esto era extraño, aunque suponía que lo podía hacer.

- ¿Le pagas para que él haga este tipo de trabajos? - Ella se rió ante mi pregunta.

- No, solo que siempre nos hemos hecho favores, y siempre está disponible.

- Ya veo. Bueno, espero él no se tome atribuciones y sepa hasta donde puede llegar.

- Claro, si le explique, solo deja que haga lo suyo. - Esperaba todo saliera bien. Quedaba un mes y ago para navidad, y no quería pasar esa fecha siendo una desconocida.

_«- ¿Pediste algún deseo, mi amor? - Robert me tenía en sus brazos cuando veíamos el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Era año nuevo, el primero de muchos que pasaríamos juntos._

_- Sí, pero si te digo no se cumplirá tonto. - Dije golpeando su mano que rodeaba mi cintura._

_- ¿Dime, sí? Y luego de eso me haces un pastel. - Yo moría de la risa cuando me decía cosas incoherentes. ¿Qué tenía que ver un pastel aquí?_

_- No te diré, a menos que tu me digas tu deseo. - Dije dándome la vuelta. Mientras al lado nuestro estaba mi familia y la de Robert._

_- Pedí que estuvieras cerca de mí siempre, que nada me separara de ti. Porque eres lo más quiero en esta vida. - Dijo dándome un beso tierno en los labios._

_- Eres tan tierno, amor. - Lo abracé y deseé que este momento jamás se terminara. - Yo pedí que volvieras de la guerra._

_- Entonces volveré, si tu lo pediste sé que si. - Dijo él aún abrazándome._

_- ¿Pediste algo más? - Pregunté deseosa de saber._

_- Sí. - Dijo sonriendo hermosamente._

_- Dime. - Pedí._

_- Que me des un hijo. - Abrí los ojos como platos, pero él no bromeaba, lo decía en serio._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí, y que sea como tú. - Ow, qué ternura._

_- No, mejor que sea cómo tú, como esa fotografía en que sales con tu fotografía._

_- Bueno, lo que sea que venga, pero quiero algo que sea tuyo y mío y que nazca de nuestro amor. - No necesitaba otra cosa, porque lo tenía al frente mío, tenía a Robert y era feliz._

_- Oh, cariño, te amo. - Lo becé, nuestro primer beso apasionado del año. Si ese retoño llegaba este año llegaba este año o el próximo daba lo mismo, lo importante es que sería, cómo mi novio dijo, fruto de nuestro amor.»_

Todos en casa se habían percatado de mi nuevo look, decían que al fin había abierto los ojos y que debía preocuparme más de mí. Cameron me dijo que iríamos al paseo, y al fin me contó sobre esa relación con Lizzy, me alegraba por ella y por él. Llegué a mi habitación y me lancé sobre la cama, menos cansada y entristecida que en la mañana, un poco más esperanzada.

.

Cameron y yo nos fuimos caminando a casa de Los Pattinson junto con Bernie. No negaba que mi cuerpo se retorcía al volver allí, había pasado tiempo sin tocar suelo otra vez ahí. Tendría que ser fuerte para no decaer al ver que Rob le tomaba la mano a la puta, o si le daba algún beso, debía mantenerme fuerte. Cameron estaba al lado mío y eso me hacía sentir más segura. Lizzy estaba afuera de la casa, y se lanzó a los brazos de Cameron, vi un tierno beso entre ambos, me extraño pero al parecer me debería acostumbrar, hacían una bonita pareja.

- Kristen, que rico que hayas venido. - Dijo Lizzy abrazándome.

- Fuiste la que me convenció así que debía venir.

- Kristen, tanto tiempo. - Era Clare. Me abrazó con cariño. - Tenemos a la zorra al límite.

Sonreí por eso. - Gracias.

- Aunque igual irá, pero no te preocupes. Recuerda el plan. - Dijo Lizzy.

- ¡Pero que bella se ve mi nuera! - Era Richard. Lizzy lo hizo callar, Robert lo podía escuchar. - Nah, no me callen, Kristen merece este cariño. - Él me abrazó. - Esa mocosa no merece a mi hijo, es muy frívola.

- Gracias, Richard. - Todos estaban alrededor mío, como si fuera la guinda de la torta. Pero todos desviamos la mirada cuando sonó una asquerosa risa, quise matarla con la mirada. Ella estaba colgada al cuello de Robert, aunque él no parecía muy contento. Él no me vió porque Richard me ocultaba detrás suyo, solo alcancé a ver cuando esta se colgaba como mono sobre él.

- Suéltame un rato. - Le dijo Robert bajito a Linda, aunque creo que todos escuchamos eso. Si te molesta tanto, Robert, ¿Por qué mierda estás con ella?

- ¿Listo? - Preguntó Richard.

- Sí. - Él me vio y mi corazón quiso latir. Él quedó impresionado por verme, recordé que él estaba enojado conmigo.

- Hola, Robert. - Saludó mi hermano a Rob.

- Hola, Cam. - Dijo él. Richard mientras se subía al auto con Clare, asegurando que llevaban todo lo necesario para la tarde en el lago.

- Tanto tiempo, Kristen. - Dijo Robert, quise salir corriendo al notar su frialdad. Lo bueno es que en vez de saludarme con un beso en la mejilla me abrazó tan fuerte, era como si me hubiese extrañado. Oh mi Robert, te extrañaba.

- Sí, estaba … enferma. - Dije por decir.

- Estabas triste, que es distinto. - Por tu culpa, tonto.

- ¡Hola! - Ogh, tenía que aparecer ella.

- Hola. - Dije educadamente.

- ¿Le dijiste que somos novios? - Dijo ella saltando como una maldita pendeja. Maldita ya lo sé, no me lo restriegues en la cara.

- Uhm, no sé si sabías … - Dijo él como si se lamentara.

- No sabía, pero que bien por ti. - Más bien, que mal por ti.

- ¿Y tú no vienes con tu novio? - Preguntó ella. Qué niña más desagradable.

- No seas desubicada. - Le dijo él. - Kristen, no …

- Está bien. - Dije antes de escuchar como se disculpaba por ella.

- ¿Dije algo malo? - Esta si que era tonta, cero neuronas en el cerebro.

- ¿Vamos? - Cameron tocó mi hombro.

- Sí, por favor. - Dijo irónicamente. Esperaba Robert hubiese entendido ese tono de molestia mía.

Robert se fue con Linda en su auto, Clare y Richard en otro, y yo en el auto de Lizzy junto a mi hermano. Victoria no iría ya que estaba viendo los últimos preparativos de su boda, y eso le quitaba todo el tiempo del día.

- ¿Y Sebastian? - Pregunté.

- Está allá al parecer, en el lago, con unas amigas mías.

- Genial, siento que debo provocarle celos rápidamente a Robert. No entiendo como está con ella si se nota que no son compatibles.

- Porque tu ex novio es muy estúpido.

- Sí, lo que hace la falta de memoria a alguien.

- Revertiremos eso, Kristen. - Añadió Lizzy.

Si ella lo decía, podía tener un poco de fe. El viaje fue de unos cuarenta minutos, era en las afueras de Londres, un lugar bastante campestre. Estaba más nublado que en Londres, y yo había traído traje de baño para nadar un rato, pero bueno, al menos sería una tarde entretenida. Me quedé media dormida en el trayecto, mientras escuchaba como Cameron cantaba una canción que al parecer se la dedicada a Lizzy. Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan prendado de alguien, debía ser la sangre que corría por los Pattinson que embrujaba, y lo entendía.

- Ven, allá está Sebastian. - Lizzy lo apuntó, él estaba junto a otras dos chicas. Estaban preparando comida al parecer, ya era la hora de almuerzo. Caminé junto a Lizzy, y Cameron tomo la mano de esta. Era adorable.

- ¿Y ellas quienes son? - Pregunté.

- La de pelo rubio es su hermana, se llama Suzie, y ella, la de vestido negro, es amiga de Suzie. - Nueva gente al círculo, pensé.

- ¡Sebastian! - Lizzy corrió a los brazos de él.

- No te pongas celoso, Cam, conozco a Lizzy. - Al parecer a Cameron no le gustaba esa amistad que tenía Lizzy.

- Lizzy, ¿Cómo estás? Te presento a Scout y a Suzie. - Las chicas estaban preparando ensaladas, debían de tener la misma edad que yo, parecían simpáticas.

- Hola, chicas. - Dijo Lizzy, Cameron también saludó. Yo era la única en silencio.

- ¿Tú eres Kristen cierto? - Me pregunto Sebastian.

- Sí, soy yo. - Lo saludé, y para mala suerte mía llevaba el mismo perfume que Robert ocupaba.

- Eres la chica del plan. - Dijo él con gracia.

- Sï esa misma, aunque si no quieres actuar no lo hagas. - Dije de antemano.

- No te preocupes, soy actor, suelo hacer estas cosas.

- ¿De verdad? - Me impresioné por la soltura con que lo decía.

- Sï, aunque esta niñita. - Dijo en dirección de Linda. - Fue difícil de convencer.

- Me imagino, es muy desagradable y estúpida.

- No se nota que la odias. - Dijo Sebastian. Al menos el tipo me caía bien, eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

- Para nada. - Dije.

- ¿Eres norteamericana? - Preguntó Scout.

- Sí, de California. - Dije orgullosa, extrañaba a mi país.

- Nosotras también. - Dijo Suzie.

- Vamos a ayudar en unas cosas y volvemos. - Interrumpió Lizzy tomando a mi hermano por el brazo.

- Okay. - Dije. Me senté en una de las bancas mientras ellas picaban vegetales.

- Soy media hermana de Sebastian, él si es británico. - Dijo Suzie.

- Oh, ya veo. - Dije. Sebastian se sentó al lado mío, dándome una naranja. - Gracias.

- ¿Y por qué te viniste a Inglaterra? - Preguntó la más pequeña, Scout. Era muy risueña, y parecía tener un ánimo chispeante.

- Pfff, larga historia. - Dije suspirando.

- ¿Recuerdan la historia de la chica con el novio sin memoria? - Les dijo Sebastian a ambas, a lo que estas asintieron. - Bueno, es ella. - No supe si sonreír o llorar por eso.

- Oh, lo siento, cariño. - Dijo Scout. - Debe ser muy crudo.

- Bastante. - Dije dándome la vuelta y buscando a Robert. Estaba con la perra, la tenía tomada de la mano.

- ¿Está aquí? - Preguntó Suzie.

- Sí, con esa mosca muerta que se menea de un lado a otro.

- ¿Son novios? - Preguntó Scout aterrorizada.

- Sí. - Dije apenada por eso.

- Por eso la ayudaré a sacarle celos al patán. - Dijo Sebastian.

- Los celos son una arma de doble filo, Kristen. - Dijo Suzie.

- Lo sé, pero es la única manera de lograr algo. - Dije .

- Te ayudaremos, si es que quieres nuestra ayuda. - Dijo Scout. - Además somos compatriotas. - Dijo sonriente.

- Gracias, de verdad.

Seguimos un buen rato conversando, las ayudé a hacer unos platos de entrada para el almuerzo. Sebastian había arreglado la carne en un asador bastante artesanal, a ratos me llamaba para que le ayudara en algunas cosas. Me decía cosas al oído, aunque eran solo una pantalla, porque según él Robert miraba hacia nuestro lado, por lo tanto había que actuar. Si Robert miraba era porque estaba pendiente de mí, a pesar de que tenía a una boba como novia. Luego, comenzamos a servir la comida, y al final me había quedado con ellos a almorzar. En un plato corté carne para mi Bernie, ella lo aceptó gustosa.

El sol comenzó a salir un poco, quizás si se despejaba más podría colocarme mi traje de baño y hacer de las mías. Lizzy también había traído uno asi que no sería la única.

- Sea como sea, eres muy bonita. - Me dijo Sebastian mientras dábamos vuelta por el campo.

- Gracias. - Dije esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿De verás esperarás hasta que el se acuerde de ti?

- Sí, lo amo. - Dije muy segura.

- ¿Y si no te recuerda? - Me dolía pensar en esa opción.

- No hablemos de eso, por favor.

- Como quieras, Kristen, si algún día te cansas, yo te puedo dar mucho amor. - Oh, creo que él lo decía en serio. En fin solo me reí ante eso.

Nos sentamos a la orilla del lago y me quite mis alpargatas, para poder mojar mis pies en el agua. Sebastian hizo lo mismo y comenzamos a chapotear, hasta mojarnos un poco la ropa. Fue divertido, olvidé por un momento que todo era para causarle celos a Robert y me deje llevar por el momento. De repente un pequeño cuerpecito de animal empujo mi espalda, me di la vuelta y vi que era Bear.

- ¡Bear! - Lo tomé por su cuello y le hice cariño. - Te extrañaba, pequeño.

- ¿De quién es el perro? - Me preguntó Sebastian.

- Es mío. - Dijo Robert apareciendo con Linda. Qué asco esto.

- Lindo perro. - Dijo Sebastian, cruzando su brazo por mi hombro.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos junto a ustedes? - Preguntó la perra.

- Claro. - Dijo Sebastian.

Robert se sentó a mi lado y la tonta al lado suyo, era extraño. Él con ella, y yo con Sebastian. Era muy bizarro, era como si en un mundo paralelo nunca nos hubiéramos gustado y ahora fuésemos amigos y cada uno con sus respectivas parejas.

- Te extrañé. - Me dijo Robert acercándose a mi oído. Sebastian alargó su brazo a lo que Rob se alejó.

Creo que estaba funcionando.

- Bien por ti. - Dije haciéndome la interesante. Él me miró extrañado, quise revertir lo que dije.

- ¿Kristen no te bañarás? - Preguntó la perra.

- Creo que más rato. - Dije pendiente de la reacción de Robert.

- ¿Robert nos bañamos? - Le preguntó ella a él, y Robert accedió. Debe haber aceptado por mi forma de actuar.

Robert se levantó del pasto mirándome feo, si, se había molestado. Los celos de algo funcionaban, aunque él se hubiese molestado. Robert fue a dejar a Bear a donde estaba Lizzy con Cameron, pero esto comenzó a escaparse de un lado a otro. Mientras Linda se quitaba la ropa, no era la gran cosa, era demasiado flacucha y tenía mucho busto, lo que la hacía ver deforme. Comenzó a probar el agua con la mano, por lo tanto estaba semi inclinada. Bear andaba como loco, estaba feliz, yo lo sabía, conocía a mi perro. En eso, vino corriendo hacia donde Linda y la botó al agua. Linda cayó de boca, quise explotar de la risa. La muy perra ni siquiera sabía nadar y se puso a chapotear tan fuerte que todos se dieron cuenta de que un perro la había empujado.

¡Bien, Bear! Mi perro había hecho lo que yo encantada habría hecho. Hubiera retratado ese momento, ella con su trasero al aire probando el agua, Bear alocado lanzándola al agua. Eso Bear, defiende a tu madre y mata a esa perra.

Bernie había llegado al lado de Bear, se restregaron el uno con el otro, se habían extrañado. Como me gustaría ser Bernie y que Bear fuera Robert.

- ¡Robert! - Gritaba ella desde el agua. Sebastian y yo mirábamos casi explotando de la risa.

- ¿Cómo tan torpe? - Le dijo Robert alzando su mano para que ella la alcanzara. Esta la tomó y por poco se puso a llorar.

- Tu maldito perro me empujó.

- No le digas así a mi perro. - Dijo Robert.

- ¿Vas a defender a tu perro? - Ella estaba desconcertada, humillada y empapada. Era una idiota sin cerebro y bien merecido se tenía esto, ¿Por qué no te quebraste una pierna, imbecil?

- Sí, es como mi hijo, así que ubícate. - Dijo seriamente Robert. Quise aplaudir la forma en que él la había tratado. De verdad no comprendía por qué estaba con ella.

- Iré a columpiarme. - Le dije a Sebastian.

- Sí, no hay problema, bonita. - Ambos hablamos en voz bien alta para que Robert nos escuchara.

Pase al lado de Robert, sentí su aroma y quise desfallecer. Caminé con mis pies descalzos hasta llegar al árbol que sostenía un columpio. Bear me había seguido, y Bernie había seguido al pequeño de manchas grises, ambos se pusieron a jugar. Me quité el vestido, y me quedé con mi traje de baño de verde, el sol resplandecía justo ahora, quizás luego de columpiarme como una niña me lanzaba a nadar un poco en el agua. Me senté en el columpio y comencé a balancearme. El viento golpeaba mi cara, cerré los ojos dándome un respiro por un rato, creyendo que Robert me recordaría. Soñando en ese bonito reencuentro. Aumenté la velocidad del balanceo y el viento alocaba más mi cabello, la vista era hermosa, el lago eran lo bastante grande, para crear una fina alfombra de agua, que reflejaba el sol.

- Hola, bonita. - Era él. Abrí los ojos y Robert estaba a mi costado. Traté de disminuir la velocidad del columpio, para saludarlo. Me demoré, hasta que pude y di un salto hacia adelante. Casi caí al agua, pero él me agarró del brazo.

- Hola, Rob. - Dije. - Gracias. - Al contrario de Linda, él no me había dejado caer al agua como a Linda.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo sonriendo. De verdad los estados de ánimo de Robert me matarían.

- Bien, ¿Y tú? - Pregunté cuando noté que él llevaba unas bermudas y una camiseta del ejercito.

- Bien, bonita. - Ow, me decía bonita.

- Bear te extrañaba al parecer. - Bear daba unas vueltas locas a mi alrededor. Estaba desesperado por verme.

- Parece, lo cuide mucho tiempo, le tomé cariño a tu perro. - Dije.

- Hola, Bernadette. - Él se sentó en el pasto y se cruzó de piernas mientras saludaba a Bernie.

- Dile Bernie, se acostumbró a ese nombre. - Le dije mientras me sentaba tomando la misma postura de él, pero al frente suyo.

- Oh, hola Bernie. - Esta le sacó la lengua y se dejó caer.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? - Me preguntó él.

- Me sentía apenada, Rob. - Dije jugando con mis manos. - Estaba mal, de verdad, no quería ver a nadie ni traerle problemas a nadie.

- Te extrañé, ¿Sabías? - Solté una sonrisa de suficiencia mirando el pasto.

- ¿De verdad? - Le pregunté sin mirarlo.

- Sí. - Respondió certeramente.

- También te extrañé. - Aproveché de decir.

- ¿Te bañarás? - Preguntó. - Digo, como andas con traje de baño.

- Tú también andas con traje de baño. - Dije.

- ¿Quieres bañarte? - Bañarme en el agua con él, sonaba bien.

- Bueno. - Obvio que accedí, él no me trataba como trataba a Linda.

Robert se quitó la camiseta y quedé boba al verlo, hace mucho tiempo que no veía su firme abdomen. Ansiaba acariciar su espalda como antes, perderme mientras contaba sus lunares. Él tomó mi mano y entramos al agua.

- Oh, está tibia. - Dije nadando un poco.

- Está perfecta. - Dijo él. - Como tú.

- No digas eso, tienes novia. - Le recordé, aunque estábamos lejos de los demás, nadie lo escucharía.

- Me da lo mismo, si tú estás cerca, eso se me olvida. - Mejor olvídate de que no me recuerdas, y ¡Recuérdame!

Robert se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano, hizo que nos adentráramos más en el lago, hasta que yo tocara el suelo. Tomó mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces? - Le pregunté.

No me respondió, solo se acercó a mí y me besó, ¿Por qué me besas, Rob? Me haces daño, pero a la vez esto me gusta. Tomé su cabello mojado e hice que nos hundiéramos en el agua. Muchos recuerdos viajaron por mi mente, contando la vez en que estuvimos juntos en el Tamesi. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, y lo besé olvidando si después me sentía como la mierda, al menos ahora tenía sus labios. Lo tenía junto a mí, y Linda no podía disfrutar de esto.

Solo esperaba que este beso ayudara a la cabeza de Robert a recordarme.

Volvimos a la superficie.

- No me preguntes por qué, no suelo tener respuestas para muchas cosas desde que estoy mal, pero me vuelves loco. - Creo que con eso podía desfallecer.

Sus labios mojados, su cuerpo pegado al mío y el hecho de que me dijera que lo volvía loco era la mejor combinación. No quería que esto se acabara, lo tenía en mis brazos, y era mejor que aquella noche en la fiesta.

* * *

**Perdón por actualizar tan tarde, pero las promesas son promesas, y debía actualizar hoy en la noche. Gracias inmensas por la paciencia, como siempre. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus opiniones como siempre:) Un beso, y abrazo gigante, Mary:)**


	15. Onfire

**Capítulo dedicado a Lau Romero, mi pequeña sister que está de cumpleaños, ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SISTER!**

**American Woman, English Man**

__15th

_Onfire_

**KPOV **

Las palabras no me alcanzaban para explicar lo bien que me hacía estar de esta manera con Robert. Descansaba en su hombro soñando que nada había cambiado, soñaba que solamente eramos él y yo disfrutando de una tibia tarde de otoño. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y nos entregaba la rica vitamina D a nuestros cuerpos. Se sentía bien tener el cuerpo de Robert rozando el mío, la suavidad que daba la textura del agua a nuestras pieles hacia este momento sensual. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura, al igual que las otras veces en que me agarraba para su posesión ... definitivamente, con memoria o sin memoria, sus gustos seguían siendo los mismos. En mi caso, era lo mismo, yo seguía prefiriendo perderme en la cuenca de su cuello, en su aroma varonil y en las cosquillas que me provocaba su pelo al rozar mi mejilla. No quería despegarme de él, de hecho, estaba completamente anclada a su cuerpo, él era mi presa.

Robert seguía sin recordarme, pero cada vez que me decía que gustaba de él y que lo volvía loco, olvidaba todo. Mi madre tenía razón, él siempre me elegiría a mí, porque estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, mi vida estaba acoplada a la suya y al parecer, nada ni nadie podía romper esa conexión.

- Linda puede estar buscándote, Robert. - Le dije al oído.

- No creo, ella estaba enfadada conmigo por lo del empujón al agua. - Dijo chistosamente. Ese momento jamás lo olvidaría, la zorra siendo víctima de Bear. Mi  
perro me había mirado con cara de "¡Lo hice, mami!", al momento de cometer su fechoría.

- Fue gracioso. - Aproveché de decir.

- Me lo perdí, solo la vi cuando ya estaba en el agua y pedía auxilio. - Dijo lamentándose por no haber visto tal chascarro. Todavía no me podía explicar la razón que tenía Rob para estar con una mujer tan desagradable como ella.

- Pero, en fin ... - Suspiré.

- ¿Te puedo contar una infidencia? - Dijo él sobre mi cuello. El aire que exhalaba era alimento para los poros de mi cuello.

- Claro. - Dije expectante.

- Me gustas desde el día en que te vi. - Dijo depositando un beso en mi hombro. Esto era tal cual a cuando él decía que había quedado prendado de mí al verme en el boulevard de L.A. - Eres tan delicada y fina, que quisiera tratarte como lo mereces.

- ¿Y qué merezco según tú? - Quise saber esa respuesta.

- Un hombre que este bien de la cabeza, yo soy una mierda al lado de cualquier otro hombre. - Su voz sonaba agria. - Soy muy poco al lado tuyo.

- ¿Soy mucha carne para tan poco gato? No digas tonteras, supongo que el hecho de que estés enfermo no te hace más o menos hombre, eres Robert y punto. - Esta vez lo miré a los ojos, quería que comprendiera lo que le decía.

- Pero ... no te puedo ofrecer nada, en cambio, tu ... tu estás ahí, me tratas bien, eres tan gentil conmigo, y yo no tengo nada. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo.

- ¿Y qué quieres ofrecerme que no puedas darme?

- Amor. - Oh, eso había sido profundo.

- Claro que puedes dármelo. - Me atreví a decir. - Cuando sientes algo no puedes hacerte el desentendido, lo sientes y nada más. Los sentimientos son lo único propio que tenemos y nadie nos lo puede arrebatar.

- Hablas tan bonito. - Un beso suyo me atrapó antes de poder decir algo. Sus benditos labios. - Eres como un ángel caído del cielo.

Me reí en contra de su piel, más por los nervios que me provocaba escucharlo así. ¿Le diría estas mismas cosas a Linda?

- Oye, es cierto ... el primer día en casa, tu estabas tan radiante y me hiciste compañía, me hiciste reír y olvidar por un momento todos mis problemas. - Me gustaba oírlo decir lo que le había provocado desde el primer instante.

No había ganado su memoria, pero si parte de su corazón.

- Sentía la necesidad de ayudarte. - Dije.

- No dejes de hacerlo, me gusta tenerte cerca. - Ow.

- A mi también. - Dije un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Quieres nadar un poco? - Su mano acariciaba mi nuca, la sensación era placentera. Había corrido mi cabello hacia un costado, dejando el espacio libre en mi cuello. Luego de un rato, comenzó a hacer ese camino de besos como aquella vez en la fiesta de disfraces. Qué maravilla de besos, era como si succionará cada parte de mi piel, me encantaba.

¿Y si empezábamos de cero? La idea era tentadora, sacarlo de las garras de la perra y que se quedara conmigo, conocernos otra vez, enamorarnos otra vez y estar juntos, pero … pero yo ansiaba mi vida, la que compartía con él antes de que perdiera la memoria. No, yo quería a mi Robert de vuelta, pero supongo que aprovecharme de esto podía traer buenos resultados.

- Encantada. - Dije mirándolo, esta vez fui yo la que lo besé. Me sentía con la necesidad e hacerlo, como si de verdad fuera mío. Estaba actuando como el plato de segunda mano, pero no me importaba.

- ¿Sabes nadar? - Tomó mi mano por debajo del agua.

- Claro que sé. - Dije un poco ofendida. - ¿Me subestimas?

- Eres tan pequeña y …

- Okay, te propongo algo- - Dije desafiante. - ¿Ves esas rocas? - A unos veinte metros habían unas rocas, eran macizas y daban el aspecto de un muelle.

- Aham. - Respondió él.

- Bien, te reto a llegar allá. - Dije triunfante. Sabía que le ganaría, pero debíamos poner en juego un premio.

- ¿Y cuál es el premio? - Su tono era picarón, por mí habría puesto en juego una noche junto a él, pero creo que debíamos ir despacio.

- Si pierdo, preparo una cena para dos. - Dije sonriente, la idea era buena, podíamos llegar a nuestro departamento.

- Entonces, si yo pierdo, ¿Me dejarías invitarte a cenar? - Si él perdí o yo perdí, ambos terminábamos ganando.

- ¿Puedo colocar una condición? - Era extraño negociar en medio del agua.

- Claro. - Dijo con ganas.

- Si tu pierdes, cocina para mí. - Nunca en el tiempo que Robert era lúcido, me había cocinado, una vez había hecho arroz y se le había quemado. No tenía manos para la cocina, pero quería divertirme viendo como se esmeraba en cocinar algo para mí.

Claramente, él se espantó ante mi idea. - ¿Estás segura?

Sonreí. - Completamente, es justo, si yo pierdo seré yo la que cocine.

- Pero tu cocinas bien, yo con suerte puedo freír huevos.

- Entonces comeremos huevos. - Bromeé. Él hizo una morisqueta y luego ambos nos reímos.

- ¿Lista? - Dijo colocándose en posición para nadar. Hice lo mismo.

- Lista, perdedor. - Lo miré de reojo.

- Okay, a la cuenta de tres … ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! - Tomé impulso con mis pies, pisando con fuerza la arena gruesa del fondo y comencé a bracear. Iba a la par de Robert, me sentía poderosa, respiré contenidamente para no agitarme más de lo normal.

Llevábamos más de la mitad y le llevaba una brazada de ventaja, si ganaba, él me cocinaría y disfrutaría ver eso. Me sentía triunfadora, a menos que él me estuviese dejando ganar. Robert era tan caballero que era capaz de hacerlo, pero de la nada, comenzó a bracear más fuerte, en estilo mariposa. Oh santa mierda, me quede de pie, mirando como llegaba hasta la meta, por suerte el relieve del suelo era irregular, alcanzaba a tener mi cabeza fuera del agua. Había quedado boba mirando como su espalda chocaba en todo su extensión sobre el agua, la manera en que salpicaba el agua sobre su piel, oh mierda, recordaba esas veces en que me quedaba durmiendo sobre su espalda … ¿Podía mojarme si ya estaba dentro del agua? Quizás sí.

- ¡Te gané! - Gritó desde las rocas. Maldito británico. Mis piernas temblaban después de mis pensamientos sobre su ancha espalda.

- ¡Me cansé! - Le grité. Prefería subirme a su espalda.

Él notó el mensaje y nadó hacia mí, pero esta vez nado debajo del agua, maldito afortunado, me vería debajo del agua. Sentí sus manos rodearme las piernas, su nariz subió por mi abdomen, pasando por entremedio de mis pechos, pasando por mi cuello, y luego a mi boca. Qué sensual, quería derretirme. Tomé su rostro y me acoplé a su cuerpo, busqué su lengua, y ahh, qué sensación, se sentía tan suave. Revolví su cabello, y él hizo lo mismo con el mío. Bajé mis manos a su pecho, seguía siendo tan fuerte como la última vez que había estado conmigo, aquella vez que había viajada a Bristol para verlo. Sus brazos seguían fibrosos y musculosos, su espalda ancha seguían siendo los mismo, sus largos dedos enterrándose en mí. Me convertiría en agua ahora mismo.

- Cocinarás para mí, bonita. - Dijo soltando mis labios.

- ¿Quieres algo en especial? - Dije arrimándome a su cuello. Era tan pequeña al lado suyo, siempre me hacía sentir protegida.

- Me lo pensaré, y te diré. - Dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Su barba había crecido, cuanto la extrañaba. - ¿Quieres ir a las rocas?

- Siempre que me lleves, hace mucho no nada, creo que se me acalambrarán las piernas. - Sí, claro, acalambrarse se llama ahora.

- Súbete a mi espalda. - Me subí como un koala.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el agua, yo me pegué a su espalda sintiendo su olor. Ese aroma a hombre y a Robert, él me hacía tan bien. No quería nada más que estar junto a él, no quería que el día terminara y que él volviera a los brazos de la zorra.

- ¿Y para cuando la cena? - Ahora que ambos sabíamos que nos gustábamos, no había tiempo que perder.

- ¿Te parece este viernes? - Estábamos a viernes, faltaba mucho, pero supongo que si, con tal de verlo.

- Claro, no tengo problemas. - Celebré.

- ¿Algún lugar en especial donde quieras cocinarme?

- Uhm, podría ser en mi departamento, si no te molesta.

- ¿Tienes un departamento? - Sí, olvidadizo, el tuyo.

- Sí, aunque no siempre estoy ahí. - Dije agarrándome con más fuerza del cuello de Rob.

- Cuidado, me ahorcas.

- Lo siento, beb…

- ¿Me ibas a decir, bebé? - Rayos, la costumbre. Qué vergüenza.

- Se me salió.

- Eres muy tierna, ¿Sabes?

- No soy tierna, soy yo solamente. - Dije a regañadientes.

- Si quieres decirme, bebé, no me quejo. - Mi mente soltó un "awww" inmenso.

- Bueno … be-bé. - Dije a su oído. Faltaba poco para llegar a las rocas, tomaríamos un poco de sol, para luego nadar de vuelta a la orilla.

Me alzó con fuerza sobre él y me sentó en una de las rocas, luego él se impulsó sobre sí mismo saliendo del agua para sentarse al lado mío. Teníamos una buena vista del campo, estábamos lejos de los demás, en nuestra propia burbuja. Ya no sabía de que hablarle, no estaba bien luego de saber que le gustaba más de lo normal, que me llevara sobre su espalda y que me dejara decirle bebé. Este era mi día, completamente.

- ¿Sales con Sebastian? - Me preguntó recostándose sobre la roca.

¿Aprovechaba de provocarle celos o no?

- Nos estamos conociendo. - Dije sentada al lado suyo, pero sin recostarme. Estiré mis piernas al rato, y me sostuve con mis manos, dejando que el sol llegará en toda la extensión de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Y te gusta?

- Uhm, así como gustarme no, pero es interesante.

- Ah. - Su voz se había tornado seria, al parecer no le gustaba la idea de tener a un contrincante. Aunque me deleitaba viendo a Robert celoso por mí y no por la zorra.

- ¿Y Linda? ¿Por qué eres novio de ella si me buscas? - Dije directamente. Me volteé para verle el rostro en el momento de su respuesta.

- Uhm, no te puedo contar. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no? - ¿Qué razón tendría? ¿Por qué no me quería contar si él tenía toda mi confianza? Me sentí entristecida por poco tiempo, quería saber las razones.

- No puedo, de verdad que no. - Esto era extraño.

- Bueno, si no quieres contarme no importa, pero … ¿La quieres? - Este tipo de preguntas no me hacía bien, perfectamente podía volver a escabullirme en mi habitación.

- La estimo. - ¿La estima? Eso era mucho menos que quererla, ¡¿Por qué estaba con ella?!

- Ya veo. - Dije. - ¿Pero te gusta? Digo, no la tratas muy bien, se ve que te hostiga.

- Me gustaba, parecía distinta, o sea, a ratos se coloca así, como un parásito sobre mí. Cuando se tranquiliza es más agradable.

- Debe ser por su edad. - Dije como burlándome.

- Sí, puede ser, es inmadura y no sabe bien lo que quiere. - Dijo pasándose la mano por los ojos. - En cambio tu eres un poco mayor, y eres madura. - De verdad no comprendía a Robert, me lanzaba flores y aún así no me decía, prefiero estar contigo. Sino que estaba con ella oficialmente.

- Cinco años más que ella hacen la diferencia. - Dije altaneramente.

Me recosté boca abajo al lado de él, mientras que Rob seguía de espalda. El sol estaba fuerte, y era extraño, faltaba poco para que los días se volvieran lluvia y nieve. De todas maneras no me quejaba, agradecía que el clima se mantuviera así mientras estábamos en el agua, quizás el día se mantenía así solo para nosotros.

- ¿Kristen?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿Respecto a qué?

- Por tu depresión y esas cosas, tu hermano …

- Ah, un poco mejor. - No me trates bien por lástima, Robert, por favor, no. - O sea, mucho mejor, Lizzy me ayudó mucho ayer, conversamos bastante.

- Mi hermana siempre habla de ti. - Oh, de seguro Lizzy debía colocar un poco de sazón al asunto.

- ¿Qué te decía? - Me volteé y me coloqué de lado, no sin antes sentir la mirada examinadora de Robert.

- Que eras una bonita persona, o sea, eso lo ve cualquiera, eres hermosa, pero por dentro también.

- Gracias. - Dije risueña.

- Y … eres muy atractiva. - Dijo carraspeando la garganta, mientras se levantaba de la roca, estirándose.

- Sí, me miras como comida. - Dije mordiéndome el labio.

Okay, no podía actuar normal si Robert estaba con poca ropa al lado al igual que yo. Mis hormonas comenzaban a funcionar haciendo botar vapor por mis poros, quería que él me tocara por todas partes, aquí mismo si era posible, pero agh, no se podía. Es que lo extrañaba tanto, era mi hombre, yo lo deseaba y sabía que él a mí. Debía golpearle la cabeza en contra de las rocas y que me recordara, porque momentos como este eran los que ansiaba más volver a tenerlo como antes.

Me levanté de las rocas y él me tomó con ambas manos, entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos, mi mano se veía muy pequeña al lado suyo, me enternecí al ver eso. Lo miré a los ojos, y él a mí, ¿Cómo era posible que él se fijara en mí otra vez? Sus ojitos de perrito arrepentido me miraban, solo opté por darle un beso tierno en la nariz. Parecíamos adolescentes.

- ¿Me llevarías a la orilla? - Pedí.

- Claro, solo súbete. - Él se agachó un poco para dejarme subir sobre su espalda, me agarró de las piernas y nos lanzamos al agua. Luego de estabilizarnos un poco, caminó lento hasta llegar a la orilla. Me boté en su espalda otra vez, su espalda mojada, oh que bien se sentía.

- Hueles bien. - Dije anonadada sobre su espalda.

- Parece que hablas en voz alta, bonita.

- Perdón.

- No te preocupes, es dulce escucharte decir cosas como esas, como cuando me dijiste bebé.

- ¿Me lo recordarás siempre?

- Sí. - Sonrió sonoramente. - Dímelo ahora, ¿Sí? - Mi niño de siempre, adoraba que sonara tan tierno. Ahora me faltaba verlo haciendo un puchero, esos que amaba ver cuando reprochaba algo.

- Bebé. - Dije sobre su espalda.

- No, dímelo al oído. - Ogh, exigente novio sin memoria.

- Hola, bebé. - Dije a su oído un poco cohibida.

- Qué placentero es escuchar tu voz. - Dijo amarrándome con más fuerza cuando aún nos quedaba la mitad por llegar a la orilla.

Luego de eso no hablamos más, yo seguí boba sobre su piel y él me arrimaba a su cuerpo tomándome con fuerza por las piernas con sus grandes manos. Deje unos besos húmedos como los que él me dejaba, sobre su nuca, su cabello había crecido un poco más que la última vez que lo había visto, ya estaba tomando el aspecto de la última vez que lo había visto con memoria. De la manera en que me gustaba, con su cabello a termino medio y su barba más o menos larga. Lo que seguía intacto era el vello de su pecho, esa característica que lo hacía ver más macho de lo que era.

En la orilla estaban Lizzy con mi hermano, chapoteaban en el agua, se veían enamorados, quizás aún no con la fuerza con que yo amaba a Robert, pero si de esa manera dulce del comienzo de una relación … algo así como lo que estaba viviendo ahora con mi hombre, empezar de cero.

- ¿Y ustedes? - Preguntó Lizzy tan contenta que la sonrisa se le caería de la cara.

- En las rocas. - Respondí.

- Wow, genial. - Dijo ella, mirándome las piernas, me las observé y claro, tenía las manos marcadas de Robert por la presión de llevarme debajo del agua.

- ¿Y cómo está el agua? - Preguntó sugestivamente mi hermano.

- Uhm, tienes los pies en el agua, puedes verificarlo tu solo. - Claramente él quería que respondiera otra cosa, pero no caería en su juego.

- ¿Quieres comer algo o tomar jugo? - Me preguntó Rob.

- Sí, un emparedado con jugo no me vendría mal, me siento agotada.

- ¿Agotada? - Preguntó Lizzy en el mismo tono picarón que Cameron, ¿Qué pretendían? Aunque notaba que Robert retenía las ganas de reírse, era obvio que querían mofarse a causa mía.

- No. - Tomé a Robert de hombro e hice que camináramos de vuelta a donde Clare estaba con Richard.

- Mi hermana es muy molestosa. - Dijo él mientras caminábamos en traje de baño a la mesita de campo. Nuestra ropa había quedado al lado del columpio, y nadie la sacaría, además el calor aún estaba a flor de piel, y seguir viendo a Robert sin camiseta era el mejor paisaje.

- Sí, además de ser mi mejor amiga es bastante molestosa, pero la quiero. - Dije caminado descalza a su lado.

Caminamos un tanto más y la zorra llegó, nada podía ser tan maravilloso, ella debía llegar a hacer su show. Al rato Bear y Bernie se acercaron dando vuelta como locos.

- ¡Saca a esas mierdas de aquí! - Gritó ella al ver que Bear se le volvía a acercar.

- Son perros, mocosa. - Dije enojada, una cosa era que me quitara el novio, aunque ella ni idea tenía que era mi novio. En fin, era una puta igual, pero que tratara a mis perros como mierdas era para mandarle un golpe en su fea cara.

- ¡Tu perro me lanzó al agua, amor! - Sonaba asqueroso escucharla decir "amor".

- ¿Seguirás con eso? - Dijo él seriamente.

- ¡Sí, además te andaba buscando y no sé donde estabas! - Qué niña más demandante.

- Estaba con Kristen. - Dijo mirándome.

- ¿Y esta desde cuando es tu amiga? - Puso sus manos en la cintura, colocando esa típica posturita para pedir explicaciones.

- Es mi amiga desde hace tiempo. - Dijo él a modo de defensa.

- ¿Y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo si eres la amiga de mi novio?

- No te importa. - Dije seria, justo en el momento en que ella tomaba con posesión la mano de Robert. Él me miró con cara de disculpa … De verdad, ¿Por qué mierda estás con ella, cariño? - Robert, hablamos en otro momento. - Dije despidiéndome de él, evadiendo la presencia de la perra.

- Espérate. - Dijo él tomándome de la muñeca.

- ¡Rob! - Espetó ella al ver que él tenía ese gesto de delicadeza conmigo.

- Debo hablar algo privado con ella, dame un segundo. - Le dijo con dulzura para que no lo siguiera.

- Está bien. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirándome con odio.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunté a Robert mientras nos alejábamos unos pocos pasos de Linda.

- Quiero decirte que lo de nadar contigo fue lo mejor de la tarde. - Ay, mi corazón.

Bajé la mirada cohibida al escuchar eso. - También lo pase bien.

- Sí, tu compañía me hace bien.

- Hmm, eso me alegra, bebé. - Él me miró sonriendo con la mirada.

- ¿Entonces nos vemos el viernes?

- Sí, el viernes, te llamaré a la casa y nos colocamos de acuerdo. - Dije contenta. Solo quería que estos días pasarán corriendo para verlo el viernes y compartir un rato a solas con él.

- Obvio. Me despido ahora, antes de que …

- Antes de que tu súper novia te saque los ojos. - Dije.

- Eso. - Sonrío.

.

**RPOV**

Faltaba un día para ver a Kristen, era lo que me importaba. El día miércoles y jueves se me habían ido pensando en que la vería, y de que estaríamos solos sin nadie que pudiera molestar. Por suerte Linda se había ido con sus padres por el fin de semana al norte de Inglaterra a ver unos familiares, agradecí el respiro que ese viaje me había dado. Aún recordaba el día en que había ido a ver a Franz luego de que lo habían dado de alta, Linda había hecho obvia las ganas de estar conmigo frente a sus padres … y para mala suerte, su padre era mi sub-alterno, lo recordaba, por qué no sabía … a veces me extrañaba que recordara más a las personas que no me importaban que a las que si debía recordar.

En fin, Linda se había comportado como una niña de quince años con un novio nuevo, apenas nos conocíamos y ya me adoraba de una manera inexplicable. Me gustaba, tenía un aire dulce y armonioso, pero habían momentos en que era la persona más odiosa del mundo. Se colgaba a mi cuello, me daba besos cuando yo solo quería alguien que me hiciera reír y sentir tranquilo, ella era todo lo contrario. Solo dos días me habían bastado para querer correr muy lejos de ella, pero habíamos terminado siendo novios por un estúpido juego de palabras que ella mal entendió, creyendo que ansiaba ser su novio, y estaba lejos de querer eso … desde ese momento no pude zafarme más de ella.

Al comienzo del noviazgo, Linda me hacía olvidar que Kristen no venía más a casa, no sabía por qué se había ido tan repentinamente, y la verdad me sentía decepcionado de su actitud. Yo solamente quería verla, hablarle, escuchar su voz, pero Linda abarcaba todo ese vacío. Como sabía que Kristen hablaba mucho con Lizzy opté por decirle a mi hermana lo bien que la pasaba con Linda, que me gustaba mucho y que me sentía enamorado, aunque todo era mentira. Pero mi objetivo era causarle celos a Kristen, porque sabía que en el fondo yo e gustaba, y ella sabía que había caído rendido a sus pies.

Intenté cortar con Linda incontables veces durante las semanas de ausencia de Kristen, pero fue en vano, ella corrió a los brazos de su padre, y este me había amenazado con arruinar mi vida, él tenía poder sobre mí y yo aún seguía siendo soldado. No tenía por donde salirme con las mías, debía estar con ella por responsabilidad, por obligación y no sentía nada. Yo quería estar con Kristen, y por más que estuviera amarrado mis sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Iba saliendo de la casa, quería caminar un rato y Lizzy me detuvo, todavía habían ocasiones en que no me dejaban salir solo, por el miedo a que me perdiera.

- Iré al centro. - Dije ofuscado.

- Anda al Little London Coffe y me traes un pastel ¿Sí? - Dijo ella suplicando.

- Está bien, lo traeré. - Dije tomando las llaves para salir a caminar con Bear. - Ven, amigo. - Dije al salir, él me siguió con un loco. Le coloqué la correa y salimos caminar.

Por un momento pensé en caminar a la casa de Kristen, pero ya la vería mañana, debía contener las ganas de verla y besarla. No sabía por qué ella me provocaba tantas cosas, ella tenía todo. Era de esas personas que en medio de la oscuridad brillaba y te llevaba a la luz, así era ella. Ella me hacía perder la cabeza, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su forma de ser, yo la quería y me sentía poca cosa al lado de ella, pero podía cambiar por ella, ser mejor persona, solo por ella.

Caminé hasta llegar con Bear al café, me tomaría algo y le compraría el pastel a mi hermana, llegaría a casa a buscar algo para ponerme mañana en la noche, quería sorprender a la pequeña Kristen. Estaba ansioso, además estaríamos en su departamento y nadie nos molestaría.

Deje a Bear amarrado afuera del café cuidadosamente para que nadie se robará a mi pequeño.

- Hola, ¿Te puedo atender? - Dijo un chico colorín bastante alegre. Juré que antes lo había visto.

- Eh, sí, quiero un café. - Contesté ante el amable recibimiento del chico.

- Okay. Puedes sentarte donde gustes, a esta hora está todo muy vacío. - Dijo él partiendo hacia la barra para pedir mi café.

Me senté en una de las mesas que daba hacia la ventana para mirar a mi perro, me entretuve mirándolo mientras esperaba mi taza de café. Jugaba con una mariposa, al parecer se la quería comer, y esta era muy escurridiza, Bear levantaba sus patas traseras para poder agarrarla pero no podía … era como Kristen y yo, quería devorarla pero no podía. Quería verla, quería verla, quería verla …

- Hola, tu café. - Dijo la chica, yo conocía esa voz. ¿Estaba paranoico o qué? Eran las ganas de verla que me hacían escucharla. - ¿Robert? - Sí, creo que mis deseos eran cumplidos. Era ella. ¿Qué hacía trabajando acá? ¿Por qué no me había contado?

- Hola, bonita. - La miré y se veía igual de bonita que el otro día en el lago, solo que ahora llevaba su delantal verde a tono con un vestido crema. Los colores de los que trabajaban en el café.

- ¿Me viniste a espiar? - Dijo ella dejando el café sobre la mesa.

- No, no me habías contado que trabajabas acá. - Ella se sentó al frente mío.

- Comencé el martes. - Dijo ella apoyándose en los codos manteniendo su cara en sus manos.

- Con razón. - Tomé mi taza y di el primer sorbo. - ¿Lo preparaste tú?

- Sí. - Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Hasta para preparar un café eres buena. - Ella sonrió, y yo me derretí en dos segundos.

- ¿Y tu novia? - Ogh, no quería acordarme de Linda y ella me la recordaba.

- Se fue de viaje con sus padres. - Dije casi rodando de felicidad porque se fuera de la ciudad. Y que por favor no volviera más y su padre tampoco.

- Oh, se fue lejos la mocosa. - Dijo ella dando golpecitos en la mesa.

- Sí, ¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana? - Estaba ansioso, y creo que se notaba poco eso.

- Claro, mi idea era que Lizzy te fuera a dejar a mi departamento, ella sabe como llegar.

- Me siento como un niño con eso de que me vayan a dejar a todas partes.

- Entonces yo te paso a buscar, claro, si quieres. - Dijo ella decidida.

- Mucho mejor. - Verla a ella, al lado mío hasta llegar a su guarida sonaba bien.

- ¿Me disculpas? Debo trabajar. - Dijo saliendo dándome un beso en la mejilla. - Bebé. - Su dulce aroma, quise tomarla de la cintura y subirla a la mesa y hacerla mía.

Ella se fue y me quedé mirando sus piernas, sus largas piernas, supongo que mañana podría recorrerlas completas, la deseaba, yo sabía que ella a mi también cada vez que estábamos cerca. Solo quería que fuera mañana, y decirle algo que sentía, al carajo Linda.

Terminé café, pero no la volví a ver, deje el billete en el servilletero y al lado una nota en una servilleta, si ella me había atendido, era justo que ella se llevará la propina y así leía mi nota que decía …

_«Déjame ser tu amante bandido.»_

.

Me miré al espejo ciento cincuenta mil veces mientras miraba la hora del reloj incesantemente, estaba desesperado por irme al departamento de Kristen, quería estar solo con ella. Ni siquiera sabía la hora en que vendría a buscarme, y ya eran las ocho de la noche.

- ¿Kristen no te dijo a qué hora vendría a buscarte? - Me preguntó Lizzy, ella había sido la que me había ayudado a elegir mi atuendo de hoy.

- Nada, solo dijo que vendría por mi. - Dije nervioso. Quería verla ahora ya.

- Tranquilo, ya llegará. - Dijo ella sentándose a mi lado. - Además está nevando, el camino debe estar complicado.

- Cierto. - Hacía frío y estaba nevando, necesitaríamos calor esta noche.

- ¿Te gusta Kristen, cierto? - Lizzy sabía todo, era mi confidente y la confidente de Kristen, ella sabía historias sabrosas.

- Me encanta. - Me fascinaba, me volvía loco, era todo lo que anhelaba.

- Entonces aprovéchala hoy, hermanito. - Él palmeó mi pierna y en eso la puerta sonó.

¡Era ella!

- Bajaré por ella, Rob. - Lizzy bajó casi corriendo y mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

¿Qué tenía Kristen que me ponía nervioso? Ella me mataría de un infarto.

Bajé las escaleras y oí la risa de Kristen, eso hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Llegué a la planta baja y la ví, supongo que mis brillaron de la emoción al igual que los suyos al verme. Llevaba un abrigo en tono beige, andaba con unos pantaloncillos apretados por lo que noté. Su vestimenta hacia juego con mis pantalones negros y mi sweater burdeo.

- Hola, Kristen. - Dije interrumpiendo la conversación entre mi madre, Lizzy y Kristen.

- Hola, Rob. - La saludé en la mejilla y noté que su perfume era de vainilla. Hum, vainilla ... mi nuevo aroma favorito.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Dije apresurado. Pensé que mi madre diría algo de que debía devolverme después porque nunca me dejaban quedarme afuera con Linda, pero no me reprocharon nada, al contrario nos desearon una buena velada.

- Entra al auto, Rob. Nieva miy fuerte. - Dijo ella entrando por el lado del piloto. Entre y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? - No sabía que decir, por algo había que partir. Esta era como una cita.

- Bien, muerta de frío, lo bueno es que deje la chimenea encendida antes de venir por ti. - Dijo encendiendo el motor. - ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Bien, tenía muchas ganas de verte.

- Yo también, Rob. - Dijo ella notablemente nerviosa. - Preparé una especialidad mía, bueno más bien de mi madre, además con el frío que hace te gustara.

- Todo lo que venga de ti es bueno, bonita.

Ella encendió la radio y colocó un poco de música, eso hizo que la tensión se disipara un poco. Íbamos lentamente por las calles, ya que la nieve colocaba muy resbaladizo el suelo. Se sintieron unos aviones pasar por el cielo cuando íbamos en el auto, a veces olvidaba que yo había luchado en la guerra, con mi accidente había pensado que todo había terminado y no era así, todo seguía muy gris.

- ¿Qué piensas? - Me preguntó ella.

- En la guerra.

- Oh. - Sabía que no era un buen tema para ella. - ¿Recuerdas algo de la vez que estuviste en la guerra?

- Solo recuerdo algo del momento en que quedé inconsciente, me distraje y sentí que algo golpeó mi cabeza, estaba con Tom ... - No fue hasta que lo nombré que note que nunca había olvidado a mi mejor amigo. - ¿Conoces a Tom?

- ¿Tom Sturridge? - Dijo ella atenta en el volante.

- Sí, el mismo.

- Sí, lo conozco. - Oh, ¿Por qué Kristen lo conocía?

- ¿Me llevarías mañana donde él?

- Claro, no hay ningún dilema. - Dijo ella sin ninguna reacción en su rostro. Otra vez algo le había inquietado.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro resto más hasta llegar al departamento. Apagó el motor y me sonrió. - Hemos llegado, bebé.

Ow, ella diciéndome así y yo hacía lo que ella me pidiera. Salí disparado del auto, y cuando ella cerraba su puerta la acorralé y la besé. Pasé toda la semana queriendo sentir sus labios, dulce boca la suya. Ella tomó el cuello de mi abrigo y me acercó a ella como si deseara esto tanto como yo.

- Me estoy enfriando aquí afuera, Rob. - Dijo ella quitándome un copo de nieve de la nariz.

- Entremos, bonita. - Ella cerró la puerta y tomó mi mano llevándome a la entrada.

La nieve comenzó a intensificarse, y con ella el frío. Kristen me hizo entrar al departamento y me sentí como en casa. Se me hacía familiar, miré cada rincón y tenía ese toque femenino de ella. Bernie salió corriendo a recibir a su dueña y luego me hizo gracias para que la acariciara. Era como Bear, juguetona pero reservada, no se daba con todos.

- Pondré a calentar la lasaña. - Dijo ella quitándome el abrigo ... quería que ella me desnudara completo esta noche.

- Mmm, lasaña, suena rico.

- Sabe rico, Rob. - Dijo ella quitándose su abrigo dejándolo colgado al lado del mío.

Llevaba un sweater azul marino y unos pantaloncillos ceñidos a sus piernas. Quise morderla.

- Ven, Bernie. - Dijo ella llevándose a la pequeña perra. - Si quieres siéntate en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

- Te espero. - Me senté y me relaje un poco. Estaba tenso, nervioso, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo.

Escuché como ella dejaba a Bear en otra parte y le daba ordenes, era muy tierno escuchar a Kristen tan maternal. Luego se fue a la cocina y creo que puso a calentar la cena. Esto era demasiado hogareño, me gustaba ... ¿Cómo sería vivir con ella? Pensaba que debía ser genial, ella era sencilla y muy buena dueña de casa al parecer.

- Coloqué el horno a fuego lento. - A fuego lento te quiero devorar, Kristen. Ella se sentó a mi lado y la atraje a mis brazos, le di un beso en la frente.

- Es muy rico tenerte acá. - Dijo ella.

- Me gusta tu departamento. - Dijo ella.

- Gracias. - Dijo ella buscando mi  
mano libre y la tomo. - Asi que ... ¿Quieres ser mi amante bandido?

Wuau, ella había leído mi nota. - Sí, lo ansío.

Ella se arrimó en el sofá y me besó alocadamente. Sus besos eran ardientes, su lengua no se había demorado mucho en buscar la mía. Me fui a su cintura con mis manos, quise tocar la  
piel de su cintura bajo el sweater, pero deje que ella tomara la iniciativa. De verdad ella era mi guía, ella me prendía.

- ¿Quieres esto? - Le pregunté soltando sus labios para mirarla. Sus ojos ardían de pasión.

- No sabes cuanto. - Dijo volviendo a mis labios.

- Te trataré con delicadeza. - Yo era suave y ella era agresiva. Mordía mi labio y yo solo acariciaba su cintura.

Adiós cordura.

La agarré con fuerza por su cintura y la situé sobre mí. Ella abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre mis piernas mientras nos comíamos a besos. Deje que mis manos pasearan bajo su sweater, no llevaba nada más que su sostén, quería rasgarle la ropa.

Ella comenzó a menear su cadera en contra mío, oh, ella era una diosa. Era como si supiese exactamente lo que podía volverme loco. Bajé mis manos y las llevé a su trasero, hace mucho que no se lo tocaba y volver a apretarlo me hizo perder la cabeza. Ella siguió chocando su cadera en contra de la mía, cuando sus alocados besos bajaban a mi cuello. La arrimé bruscamente sobre mi cadera, sintiendo como la presión de mis pantalones chocaba con su entre pierna.

- Eres tan sexy. - Le dije dejándome llevar por esos besos  
mojados.

- Eres tan violable. - ¿Violable? Eso solo quería decir una cosa, ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Toqué sus pechos sobre la tela y ella arqueó su espalda, para volver a besarme en los labios. Sus senos eran redondos y tenían la medida perfecta para mí. Pude sentir como sus pezones se colocaban duros al momento de rozarla.

- Ahhh, bebé, desnudame. - Dijo balanceándose más fuerte sobre mi miembro. La quería penetrar lentamente toda la noche.

Ella alzó sus brazos y le quité el sweater, besé su cuello y luego el borde de sus senos, mientras que desabrochaba por detrás su brassiere. Ella se lo terminó de quitar y me besó en la boca, mientras me quitaba el sweater a mí.

Con mis dedos estimulé sus rosados pezones, quería lamerlos y escuchar como gemía. Oh sí, la primera de unas cuantas veces que la quería escuchar gozar. Ella como una gata en celo rasgó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y comenzó a besar mi pecho, ella era una fiera. Me estaba volviendo loco.

- Debo decirte algo. - Dije interrumpiendo todo.

Ella abrió los ojos demasiado. Sus labios hinchados, su cabello enmarañado y sus mejillas rosadas, la hacían ver más sexy de lo que era.

- ¿Es malo? - Dijo ella asustada.

- No. - La besé una vez más. - Creo que ...

- ¿Qué crees? - Dijo ella agitada y emocionada.

- Creo que te quiero, Kristen. - Sentía algo por ella y por ahí debía partir.

- Oh, creo que yo también te quiero. - Volvió a besarme con fuerza, como antes. - Y quiero que me hagas el amor como jamás lo hayas hecho.

- Lo que quieras, bonita, lo que quieras. - Pedazo de mujer que era Kristen.

Seguimos acariciándonos otro poco, nuestros toqueteos y el calor de la chimenea habían encendido más el ambiente. Ella se quitó el pantaloncillo quedando solo en su tanga, como aquella vez que la vi cambiándose el disfraz en mi habitación. Solo que ahora la veía de frente. Mientras yo quité el cinturón de mi pantalón y los bajé un poco, dejándome libre solo parte de mis calzoncillos.

Ella volvió a sentarse sobre mí y el roce de su entrepierna y la mía ya con menos ropa me hizo perder la cabeza. Comencé a lamer sus pezones hasta dejarlos hinchados, mientras con mis dedos acaricié su sexo sobre la tela de la tanga. Ella había comenzado a gemir y eso hacía que me pusiera como un animal salvaje.

- Ohh, bebé, quiero hacerlo ... - Tenía las mismas ganas que ella, quería estar dentro de ella y dejar que nos perdiéramos en el placer.

Agarré su tanga y la tiré fuerte rompiéndola, ella lanzó un gemido más fuerte, lo que hizo liberar mi miembro de mis boxers, y rozar la punta sobre su vagina húmeda.

Oh, que rica sensación. Quería saciarme de ella.

Kristen con bastante habilidad tomó mi miembro con su mano y lo ubicó en su entrada. Se sentó en él hasta sentirse completamente penetrada.

- Ahhh, Dios, eres demasiado estrecha. - La sensación era placentera, ella era perfecta.

Comencé a balancearla sobre mí, dejando que ella sintiera toda mi longitud entrar en ella. Oh, hermosa mujer mía, de ahora en adelante no la soltaría más. Agarré su cintura y comencé a embestirla fuertemente, ella gritaba bastante, lo gozaba al igual que yo. Mientras ella brincaba me perdía en la expresión de su rostro y en el movimiento que sus pechos seguían.

- Ahh, un poco más, bebé. - Dijo ella moviendo su cadera más fuerte.

- Ahhh, bonita. - Creo que estaba por correrme.

- Oh, follame más fuerte. - Tomé las últimas energías y un poco de aire y comencé a embestirla más fuerte.

- Oh santa mierda, Rob, ¡Sí, dame, dame así, bebé! - Su voz erotizada me hizo perder los estribos.

- Me vvvvveng, ahhh, Kristen. - Sentí el orgasmo al  
mismo momento que ella, me vine dentro de ella, no había nada como eso.

Alentamos el vaivén mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, ella me hizo cariño en el cabello, mientras yo quitaba una gota de sudor de su frente.

- Eres hermosa. - Dije mirándola como un idiota enamorado.

- No te vayas, ¿Sí? Quédate toda la noche. - Dijo ella mientras olisqueaba algo, también comencé a sentirlo.

- Algo se está quemando bonita.

- Debemos ser nosotros. - Dijo dándome un beso, mientras  
movía su cadera haciéndome sentir duro otra vez. - ¡Mierda, la lasaña!

* * *

** Sin memoria, pero la quieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere *-* y pasaron a tercer grado:) Espero les haya gustado, quedan dos capítulos para que AWEM I termine:( espero sus reviews como siempre, un beso y un abrazo, Mary;)**


	16. Touch Me

**Nota: Chicas, al fic le sume un capítulo más, porque si escribía todo lo que tenía pensando para este capítulo terminaría muy tarde, y por alguna vez quería cumplir mi palabra a una hora prudente. Así que si de los spoilers que subí no aparece algo acá, será en el capítulo siguiente. De todas maneras el capítulo está más largo que otras veces, así que disfruten:)**

_Playlist:_**  
**

_Howlin' For You - The Black Keys_

_Closer - Travis_

_Procedimientos para llegar a un buen acuerdo - Panda_

_Self Control - laura Branigan_

_You can leave your hat on - Joe Cocker_

_Promiscous Girl-Nelly Furtado_

_Lucky man-The Verve_

**.**

**American Woman, English Man**

16th

_Touch me_

**RPOV**

No tenía nada, ni bienes ni muchos recuerdos en mi cabeza, la historia que estaba detrás de mí no estaba completa, aún me faltaba recordar mucho. Momentos, personas, sentimientos, y demases. Pero había algo de lo que no me arrepentía, sin memoria o con memoria, me había fijado en la mujer más bella de este mundo, Kristen. Ella hacía que este horrible planeta fuera algo bello, desde aquella noche en que besé su cuello en la fiesta de disfraces supe que ella sería mi perdición hasta el día en que muera. Si alguien pudiese entender lo que me hacía sentir esa mujer, lo lanzaría al suelo y rodaría con esa persona, y me llenaría de palabras para decir lo que me producía su pequeña existencia.

Había pasado delirando durante tres días en cómo sería esta velada con ella, y en ningún momento pasó por mi mente amarla de esta manera, jamás pensé que empezaríamos por el postre, más bien por el bajativo. No pensé que ella tomaría la iniciativa, pero lo había hecho y eso me cautivó, me atrapó con sus besos suaves y sugerentes. Su cuerpo había caído como una pluma sobre mí, era tan liviana que podía abrazarla y tenerla bajo mi control sin dañarla, solo la tomé con delicadeza. No quería que ella creyera que solo la quería para esta noche y nada más, le haría saber que la quería para mí, aunque estuviese ligado obligadamente a Linda, eso era lo de menos.

Ella había salido corriendo al sentir el olor a quemado de la lasaña, poco me importaba si la comida se quemaba, Kristen era el biscocho perfecto y con eso podía alimentarme toda la noche si fuera posible. Salió desnuda corriendo, pensé que podía esperarla completamente desnudo sobre el sofá para seguir un rato más en acción, aun tenía puestos mis pantalones.

Mejor la fui a buscar a la cocina, se escuchaba desde la sala como regañaba en contra del horno, y en contra de la comida.

Ella estaba completamente desnuda, con su cadera en contra de la loza del mueble de la cocina, me estremecí al ver ese trasero desnudo, su cuerpo era mil veces mejor de que lo que imaginaba en mis noches solitarias desde el día en que llegue a casa. Me acerqué a ella y la atrinqué en contra del mueble, ella gimió de la sorpresa. Dejé que mis manos bajarán desde su hombro hasta llegar a sus muñecas, mientras mordía ferozmente su cuello, enterraba mis dientes en su piel aún tibia. Sus manos estaban ocupadas cortando trozos de lasaña, olía bien, aunque una parte se había quemado y ya no tenía remedio.

- Rob … la lasaña está … lista. - Dijo con dificultad mientras yo le seguía mordiendo el cuello, luego succioné el lóbulo de su oreja, estaba vuelto loco con el aroma de su piel.

- Más rato. - La besé desenfrenadamente por la espalda dejando sus muñecas libres para acariciarle el abdomen. Era tan tersa y firme que cualquiera pensaría que era una mujer deportista, pero no lo era, era solo parte de los atributos que le habían dado sus genes, ella poseía demasiada belleza y yo me sentía superfluo al lado de ella, jamás dejaría de pensar eso.

Era un hombre demasiado afortunado al tenerla, el simple placer de besarla ya era mucho para mí, yo ya estaba vuelto loco. Kristen me desenvolvía, era un huracán que desordenaba mi tranquilidad, me desorbitaba su belleza, su calidez, era extraordinaria. Linda no era nada comparado con Kristen, era una chiquilla insignificante que al comienzo si me había gustado, pero al andar no tenía nada que sucumbiera mi corazón como lo hacía la mujer que estaba pegada junto a mí ahora. Kristen tenía una visión de ver la vida muy similar a la mía, era menor que yo y aún así era madura, era inteligente y alegre, tenía ese humor agradable, y sobre todo, era muy gentil y buena, sin contar lo hermosa que era … Kristen era mejor que una piedra preciosa.

Tenía la convicción necesaria para dentro de unos días enfrentar a Linda para cortar con ella, no me importaba las consecuencias que eso me podía traer, necesitaba compartir con Kristen sin miedo a nada, la quería para mí ahora y siempre, y no dejaría que otro hombre se la llevara de mi lado.

- Rob, tengo hambre. - Dijo ella tratando de golpearme con unos bruscos movimientos de su espalda. Solo terminé golpeando mis dientes en contra de su espalda fuertemente, por poco sentí que quedaría sin alguno de mis dientes.

- ¡Ahhhg!. - Eso había dolido. Kristen se dio la vuelta y buscó mi rostro.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - Dijo Kristen desesperándose mientras yo me tocaba el diente, me había dolido. - Soy muy torpe, lo siento. - Dijo agarrándome por las mejillas.

- Está bien, solo que ¡ouh! Duele. - Dije tratando de soportar el dolor que seguía latente por mi encía.

- Oh, bebé, de verdad lo siento. - Dijo abrazándose a mí cuerpo, luego de un rato reaccioné y tomé su cintura.

- Me las pagarás de alguna manera. - Dije cayendo sobre su hombro desnudo. Me sentía como un chiquillo acurrucado en su regazo, Kristen me hacía pasar de la lujuria a la ternura al instante, ella era un remolino de emociones para mí.

- ¿Me golpearás?

- No seas tonta, no te haría daño jamás. - Aunque su pregunta había sido en tono de broma me inquietó el que pensara en esa opción. No podría dañarla por nada del mundo.

- Hmm. - Dijo ella soltándome, sus ojitos me miraban compasiva, pensé que diría algo terrible su semblante se veía entristecido. - ¿Quieres comer lasaña quemada?

- Si no te vistes primero te comeré a ti en vez de la lasaña. - Dije atrapando su boca con mis labios antes de que dijera algo. Mis hormonas no podían parar al lado suyo, dentro mío se revolucionaban explotando como volcanes ardientes, dejando caer la lava por dentro y esparciéndose por toda mi piel.

- Es temprano. - Dijo dejando de besarme. - Podemos comer tranquilamente. Subiré a colocarme algo. - Dijo dándome un beso casto dejándome ahí estático. Aproveché de sentarme sobre a mesa en que estaba la lasaña, extrañamente mis piernas quedaban colgando, como las piernas de un niño que no alcanza el suelo.

Si las galletas sabían de maravilla esto tenía que ser mejor, y si venían de esas manos aun mejor. Saqué un tenedor de la gaveta que estaba al lado de mi pierna y me dispuse a probar esa exquisitez, aunque prefería el manjar con piernas que andaba dando vueltas en el segundo piso. Di la primera bocanada … el condimento estaba en el punto exacto, de verdad fue excitante saborear esto, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi lengua sintiera cada ingrediente, era sabroso. Volví a sacar otro trozo y repetí la acción, era ardiente comerse esto, no sé que me pasaba, creo que mi libido andaba al mil por ciento, con el motor a todo dar.

Efecto cuerpo y comida de Kristen.

- ¡Oye! Te lo comerás todo. - Exclamó Kristen entrando a la cocina. No sé cuantas bocanadas llevaba, pero bastante como para decir que hasta la parte quemada me estaba comiendo.

- Tengo hambre. - Dije mirándola y notando que llevaba un vestido o pijama,…qué sabía yo de vestimenta nocturna femenina, pero se veía más sexy y provocativa que antes de irse sin nada puesto. Era negro y algo transparente, debajo llevaba su ropa interior de encaje, ay santa mierda. Quería romperle otra vez la ropa interior, pero esta vez con mis dientes.

- Sí, pero yo también tengo hambre y te lo estás comiendo todo. - Reprochó colocando una cara de serio enfado, que luego se tornó en una leve sonrisa. Caminó hacia mí e intentó impulsarse para sentarse en la mesa junto a mí, pero sus intentos eran fallidos. - Okay, no me puedo subir. - Dijo mofándose de si mi misma. Ella me miraba para que la ayudase a subir, así que en dos segundos estaba cargándola para colocarla sobre la mesa. Sus piernas habían quedado cada una al lado de mis caderas, estaba atrapado entre ellas. Sus pies bordearon mis pantorrilla y me acercó a ella. - Gracias, bonito.

- De nada, preciosa. - Iba directo a sus labios, pero ella me hizo el quite, agarró un bocado de lasaña con el tenedor que estaba ocupando y me ofreció más comida.

- Abre la boca. - Ella lo pidió y yo obedecí. - ¿Rico?

- Exquisito. - Dije masticando. Ella volvió a sacar más lasaña pero esta vez comió ella, y así un buen par de bocados más, mientras yo seguía ahí, parado entre sus piernas. -Uhm, ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir? - Más idiota que preguntar eso mientras la tensión se disipaba entre su cuerpo y el mío. Ella me quedó mirando extrañada por la interrogante.

- Obvio que sí, Rob.- Dijo ella con un tono lleno de obviedad. Creo que estaba nervioso, era ella la que me hacía ponerme así, y eso que ya la había tenido para mí. No podía acostumbrarme de que tenía para mí a esa maravilla de mujer.

- Genial. - Le quité el tenedor de su mano, y saqué más comida para olvidarme del nerviosismo de adolescente que tenía ahora. Comí yo, y luego le ofrecí a ella.

- ¿Me darás de comer? - Dijo ella coquetamente.

- Sí, porque eres una niña que no se come toda la comida y me cercioraré de que te la comas completa. - Si mis hormonas no fuesen tan ridículas para colocarse calientes, hubiera hecho que este momento se aplazara luego de un buen par de citas, pero no podía resistirme al encanto de Kristen, menos después de notar el contexto de lo que había dicho … que se la comiera completa.

- ¿Qué quieres que me coma completa? - Dijo sugestivamente acercando su cadera hacia la orilla de la mesa, haciendo presión en contra de mi cadera.

- Uhm … - No pude pronunciar nada, porque sus labios me atraparon en un beso ardiente. Su lengua paseó por mi cuello haciéndome arquear un poco la espalda. Agarré sus muslos y la pegué a mi cuerpo y sentí esa onda de electricidad entre ella y yo.

- Te pregunté que, qué querías que me comiera completa. - Dijo a mi oído rasguñando mi abdomen, mientras volvía a besarme por el cuello, creo que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- La la-ssssssaña. - Dije con dificultad, mientras ella ágilmente volvía a desabrochar mis pantalones y metía sus manos en mis boxers. Sus dedos viajaban por la V de mi pelvis y yo cada vez la presionaba más en contra del mueble de madera, sentía que la traspasaría o que romperíamos algo.

Ella era una diosa, ¿Por qué sabía tan bien dónde besarme y tocarme para volverme un manojo de hormonas intrépidas? Me estaba volviendo loco, ella sabía perfecto el lugar donde colocar su boca para hacerme ver estrellas.

- La lasaña se enfrío. - Dijo ella dejando danzar sus pequeñas manos por mi pecho, tirando los vellos de él. - Pero tengo hambre …

- ¿Qué quieres comer? - Dije sabiendo ya a qué se refería ella, solo que también quería jugar.

- ¿Qué propones? - Dijo sensualmente volviendo a mis labios y dejando su cuerpo rozando mi torso, sus manos se quedaron en el borde de mis boxers, mientras sentía como mi erección tomaba fuerza. - Yo tengo una idea, bonito. - Su lengua bordeo mi labio inferior, luego lo mordió y me lanzó sobre ella.

Hizo su cabello hacia un lado y me miró con lujuria, tanto que casi sentí mi orgasmo venirse. Ella sabía cuando y cómo hacer todo, me sentía desconocido de todo lo que tenía que ver con sexo y ella me estaba, literalmente, dominando. Creo que mi falta de memoria se había llevado algo de que sabía saber sobre hacer el amor, supongo que me las arreglaría, debía saciarla como fuera durante toda la noche.

- Con esto te sentirás en las nubes. - Dijo bajándose de la mesa y arrinconándome rápidamente en el lugar en que ella estaba, pero sin sentarme, solo estaba de pie y Kristen estaba sobre mí.

Agarré su trasero y solté un gemido de placer al perderme otra vez en aquella redondeada parte de su cuerpo, ella era un elixir para mí. Era mágica y maravillosa, una mujer hecha con la más fina de las porcelanas, sentía que ya la amaba con tan solo quererla.

- Hazme llegar a las nubes. - Le dije al oído cuando nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a tomar el ritmo de un motor, agitados al mismo tiempo, sentía que el aire se hacía poco.

- Como quieras, bebé. - Hizo un camino de besos desde el hueco de mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, volvió a mi boca para darme un beso lleno de amor y pasión, eso me había gustado, porque no había solo lujuria, sino que un atisbo de cariño, como si me quisiera, tal y como se lo había dicho cuando estábamos en el sillón.

Estaba seguro de que la quería y ella a mí.

- Espera. - Ella corrió al despensa y sacó una botella que llamó mi atención. No sé si era lo erotizada de toda esta situación que me hizo creer que Kristen caminaba como una gata al ir y volver a mí. - Algo leí el otro día por ahí, pensé que podía ser buena idea … - Movió la botellita de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué harás? - Pregunté expectante mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

- Solo cierra los ojos. - Dijo dándome un beso dulce en los labios al momento en que cerré los ojos.

Se acercó más a mí y sentí como presionaba su cadera contra mi erección, eso solo me incitaba a posar mis manos en sus nalgas y seguir masajeando, en algo debía entretenerme si ella me quería llevar a las nubes. Kristen agitó sonoramente la botella que tenía en su mano y luego presionó la boquilla y dejo caer algo frío y espero sobre mi boca. Saboreé un poco, era crema para pastel, estaba dulce y espesa, en el punto exacto, su lengua bordeó mis labios y limpió toda la crema de mis labios. Qué bien se sentía esto, quería que siguiera haciéndolo, era muy sexy sentir sus labios limpiándome.

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó dejando mis labios limpios.

- Aham. - Dijo anonadado.

- Solo cierra los ojos y siéntelo. - Kristen inclinó mi cabeza hacía atrás para hacer un camino de crema desde mi mandíbula, bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho.

Lamió lentamente, siguiendo el camino tranzado, esto era agonizantemente exquisito. Arrimaba su cuerpo al mío, mientras ella me saboreaba con tanta delicadeza, sus manos se detenían en el borde de mis calzoncillos haciendo círculos que me erizaban la piel, sentía ese cosquilleo viajar directo a mi entrepierna.

- Oh, no pares. - Dije excitado.

Ella siguió absorta en lo suyo, y opté por echar un vistazo a lo que hacía, las piernas me temblaron al ver como la crema escurría por mi abdomen y cómo ella hábilmente lamía tocando el borde de mis boxers, me estaba poniendo duro y estaba perdiendo la cabeza, cada vez estaba más cerca de mi longitud y ahí si explotaría haciendo pequeño de tanto placer, me estaba volviendo loco, quería colocarla en contra de la pared y no tener piedad.

- Oh, Kristen. - Me sentía completamente excitado, mis pantalones ya no podían aguantar la presión dentro de ellos, quería amarla ya.

- Calma, bebé. - Dijo con la respiración cortada.

Kristen dejó la botella con crema en la mesa, a lo que aproveché de besarla furiosamente, ella me envolvió con su cuerpo deseando lo mismo que yo, ambos estábamos hambrientos de nuestros cuerpos, quería perderme en cada rincón de su piel, quería que cada uno de sus gemidos fueran a causa mía, y que fueran el sonido que me llenara en esta fría noche … aunque poco frío teníamos. Ella tomó mis pantalones junto con los boxers y los bajó hasta mis pies, ayudé a quitarlos y al fin estaba expuesto para ella. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mi pene como si quisiera devorarlo, se acercó a mí y lo presionó con su abdomen, me estaba desesperando esta mujer.

Ella deslizó sus manos por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi cadera dándome unos sensuales masajes que me hacían sentir desesperado. Nuestras alocadas respiraciones chocaban entre sí al abrir nuestras bocas, eran como dos torbellinos de aire luchando por ganar más oxigeno. Agarré su rostro con bastante rudeza para comerme su boca, sin ningún dejo de sutileza, esta vez era algo agresivo. Ya no pensaba con la cabeza, estaba vuelto loco, estaba hecho llamas. Quise rasgarle su pequeño vestido transparente, pero se veía bastante fino como echar a perderlo, no sabía que hacer, en cualquier momento la lanzaría en contra de la mesa de desayuno y la haría gozar, pero su habilidosa mano se posó en el tronco de mi erección y las ideas abandonaron mi mente. Era preso de la rica sensación de su suave mano sobre mi piel, cerré los ojos y me sostuve con ambas manos del mueble en donde estaba apoyado.

Kristen comenzó a bombearme lentamente haciendo que las ganas se disiparan completamente por mi cuerpo, apreté el borde del mesón en que estaba apoyado y sentí que lo rompería, como si fuera frágil. Ella subía y bajaba lentamente, hacía que un simple movimiento fuera una agonía … una agonía exquisita. Besó la comisura de mi boca mientras balbuceaba algo, ni siquiera podía controlar mis sentidos, estaba completamente absorto en el placer, ella era la culpable. Su mano tomó un ritmo más apresurado que me hizo perder los cabales, mientras besaba mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi abdomen. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero escuché cuando batió nuevamente la botellita con crema y sentí como hacía un camino por mis caderas hasta llegar a mi miembro. No podía esperar a sentir como ella lamía toda la crema, pero en vez de eso, siguió depositando crema en mis rodillas y por la parte interna de mis muslos. Sentía que temblaba y que me desplomaría en cualquier momento.

- Solo disfruta, bebé. - Dijo Kristen, dándome un beso en el pecho, como si eso me tranquilizara, ella solo estaba consiguiendo aumentar la temperatura más y más.

Ella bajo hasta estar a la altura de mis caderas y comenzó a saborear la espumosa crema por encima de mi piel, su cálida piel contra la mía que también estaba caliente hacía que rebotaran chispas por el aire, en cualquier momento nos incendiábamos. Comencé a dejar que el placer me inundara, no podía reprimir los gemidos que salían de mí, ella me estaba matando y muy lentamente. Lamía la crema de mis rodilla … ¿En qué jodido momento lamer una rodilla de había vuelto erótico? Ahora lo sentía tan rico, y cuando su lengua lamió la parte de atrás de mi rodilla, me estremecí.

- Oh, Kris-ten. - Dije con dificultad. No podía esperar a que hiciera lo que tenía en mente.

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó desde allí abajo sonando como una gatita en celo. - ¿Te gusta esto? - Esta vez lamió mi muslo subiendo cada vez más, comiéndose toda la crema.

- Ssssí. - Siseé.

Ella lamía absorta en su labor, dándole vueltas a su lengua, saboreando cada centímetro de mi piel. Luego siguió en mi otra pierna mientras sentía que se acercaba a mi miembro que se colocaba más duro, dolía la presión, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba. El dolor de la sangre fervientemente circulando por mi longitud me estremecía, pero su lengua dando vueltas alrededor era la calma, la sanación, era exquisito.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Oh, al fin, no sé cuantos minutos se había demorado, pero la acción ya comenzaría. Deposito crema sobre mi miembro y lamió la punta con bastante suavidad, solo ese toque había hecho que soltara un sonido gutural que llenó la cocina. Siguió depositando pequeños besos sobre la punta para luego lamer toda la extensión de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Con su saliva lubricaba, mientras con una de sus manos seguía bombeando al ritmo de su boca, y con su mano libre masajeaba mis muslos, haciendo que el cosquilleo se transportara a mi pelvis y se quedará estático proporcionándome placer. Ah, qué mujer, jamás pensé que detrás de esa dulzura de persona, que me cocinaba o que me sonreía tiernamente había una mujer con tanta audacia, ella sería mía desde ahora y para siempre, nada nos separaría. Y si un día recuperaba la memoria y ella no era parte de mi vida, pues haría que fuera parte de ella. No dejaría que otro hombre se llevase a esta mujer, y lucharía día a día por mejorar y ser un hombre digno para ella.

- ¡Oh, mierda! - Exclamé cuando comenzó a devorarme con rapidez. Sus dientes rasguñaban un poco mi piel, pero eso me gustaba y su lengua jamás paraba de lamer, era una experta … Me preguntaba … ¿Esto le habría hecho a su ex novio muerto? Los celos se apoderaron de mí, no podía imaginarme a Kristen haciéndole sentir placer a otro hombre, qué suerte tuvo ese sujeto de haberla tenido, pero en parte agradecía que ya no estuviese.

Incliné mi cuello hacía atrás cuando sentí que faltaba poco para mi orgasmo, los gemidos obstruidos de mi mujer me hacían sentir más excitado, mientras me masajeaba por todos lados y bombeaba con tanta avidez. - Oh, Rob, dámelo todo. - La miré al decir aquello, no quería perderme este espectáculo. Abrir los ojos nuevamente fue dificultoso, los había apretado tanto por la agonía del placer que al comienzo todo se veía borroso, hasta que la ví a ella lamer, y comerme, literalmente comerme.

- Oh, joder. - Mientras el orgasmo me apresaba ella siguió en lo suyo, haciendo extender el cosquilleo alrededor mío. Mi erección seguía firme dentro de su boca, sintiendo como mis músculos se comprimían lentamente mientras dejaba correr mi orgasmo. Qué momento más placentero, lo repetiría mil veces más esta noche.

- Mmm. - Lamió por última vez, y se incorporó para besarme tiernamente. - ¿Qué dices de la crema? - Dijo entre besos azucarados. - ¿Te gustó?

- Me encantó, bonita. - La agarré de la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo a mí. - Eres grandiosa. - La besé como si fuera la última vez, ella me encantaba, la deseaba, me hacía perder toda noción de tiempo. No quería apartarme más de su lado, quería enamorarme … a pesar de que no recordaba si alguna vez estuve enamorado. Me perdí en esa idea, ¿Ella estaría dispuesta a enamorarse de mí? Qué bizarro era pensar en enamorarme luego de haber tenido una buena sesión de sexo oral. Pero yo quería más de ella, más que lo carnal, quería su corazón. Sabía que estaba dañada por dentro, pero la podía sanar, sanarnos juntos. Sí, eso sonaba bien, podíamos sanarnos juntos, revivir dentro de lo podrida que estaba Inglaterra, salir de todo mal juntos, vivir del amor. - ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Ella arqueó su ceja, extrañada por la pregunta, siendo que todavía nuestras respiraciones seguían agitadas. - ¿Qué? - Dijo ella. Eso me hizo sentir inseguro, quizás la idea de enamorarse luego de todo lo que había sufrido era muy lejana para ella, o me tomaba por apresurado. Bueno, lo que habíamos hecho ya era apresurado. Nunca sucedió algo así con Linda, más bien porque nunca dejé que se sobrepasara, porque siempre intentaba tocarme la entrepierna. Con Kristen esto de hacer el amor se daba con naturalidad, era distinto, mi cuerpo le pertenecía.

- Digo, qué si te has enamorado. - Volví a preguntar manteniéndola en mis brazos y mirándola fijamente, perdiéndome en sus orbes.

- Sí, una vez. - Dijo agachando la mirada. Había metido la pata con preguntar, ella se veía incomoda. - Pero ya estoy bien. - Dijo levantando la mirada, entendiendo lo que yo quería saber … el si estaba dispuesta a enamorarse otra vez.

Tomé su pequeño rostro con mis manos, con bastante delicadeza, ella era un cristal muy frágil. - Quiero y ansío mucho enamorarme de ti. - Le dí un beso en su frente sudada, y la miré a los ojos que por alguna razón lagrimeaban pequeñas gotitas. - No llores. - La aferré a mí, dejando que el calor de mi piel la envolviera. - Yo no te quiero hacer daño, y si ese tipo te hizo daño y te dejó yo te cuidaré mucho mejor. - Ella se largó a llorar sobre mí, me partía el alma verla así. Sentía como sus ojos eran una llave abierta, y que el agua caía sobre mi hombro. - Amor, tranquila, estoy aquí. - Acaricié su cabello tiernamente, mientras olisqueaba el aroma a frutilla de su cabellera. Ella se calmó un poco, y secó las lágrimas de mi piel. Aproveché de limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro, con suavidad.

- Gracias. - Dijo secándose el resto de lágrimas. - De verdad, esto es complicado para mí … a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en este rato. - Dijo volviendo a mirarse las manos.

- Si lo sé, es apresurado, pero no puedo negar que me encantas, y que te quiero. - Ella me miró complacida al decir eso, soltó un suspiro y me abrazó con fuerza.

- También te quiero. - Dijo con fuerza. Enlazando sus manos por mi torso, y pegando su rostro a mi pecho. No quería que la noche fuese corta, quería aplazar esto el mayor tiempo posible, no quería que llegara Linda el domingo y me hostigara día y noche, no sé por qué le temía tanto al padre de ella, quizás solo por el hecho de ver como él truncaba mi carrera como soldado. Pero Kristen … debía luchar por ella.

- ¿Vamos a la chimenea? Me estoy enfriando. - Yo seguía desnudo y apoyado en el mueble, y sí, ya me estaba congelando.

- Claro, bebé. - Un beso suyo me sorprendió chocando en mi nariz. Busqué mis pantalones en el suelo y la acompañé hasta la despensa, de donde sacó vino y algunas cosas para picar. - Sígueme.

Dimos la vuelta a la cocina y entramos en otra pequeña sala, era algo así como la biblioteca, también tenía una chimenea en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Era una sala pequeña, pero bastante acogedora, había un escritorio al costado, las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros y por el centro había un juego de sitiales junto a una mesa de centro que tenía más libros apilados. Bordeando la fila de sillas finas había un diván tallado y barnizado, seguramente era una antigüedad, ¿De dónde sacaba tantos lujos Kristen? Era un lindo departamento, no me quejaría si me invitara a vivir con ella, tenía lo justo y necesario para no aburrirme, además estaría ella, que era la entretención más grande.

- De verdad me he enamorado de tu departamento. - Le dije en cuanto ella acomodó los platos con comida y el vino en la mesa de centro, junto al diván.

- Mmm, gracias. - Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Me había colocado los pantalones, no sería muy cortés andar desnudo por su casa siendo la primera vez en que estaba en ella, aun sabiendo que la noche era larga. Ella me hizo una seña para sentarme al lado suyo en el diván, y sin demorarme lo hice. El peculiar sofá era de cuero color terracota, era amplio y cómodo. Kristen se botó sobre mi hombro alcanzándome un poco de queso.

- Uhm, ¿Qué harás con Linda? - Preguntó Kristen intrigada. Su pie se balanceaba de un lado a otro, mientras el contraste era el fuego de la chimenea.

- No sé, es un tema complicado. - Dije apesadumbrado. - Debo idear algo.

- Pero no entiendo, dices que ella no te causa nasa, pero estás amarrado a ella como si la amaras.

- Estoy muy lejos de amarla, Kristen. - Dije seriamente. - Sabes que te quiero a ti.

- Uhm, lo supe hace un par de horas atrás, pero sigues con ella. - Ella se apoyó en el respaldo del diván, dejando mi hombro libre. - Ni siquiera te importa ella.

Kristen sonaba enojada, y la comprendía. Nadie quiere ser el segundo plato. - Solo dame tiempo, podré deshacerme de ella, ya verás.

- Eso espero. - El silencio fue incomodo, sabía que esto era tan malo para ella como para mí, ella no me quería compartir y lo sabía, yo no dejaría que otro sujeto la besara o algo por el estilo, de tan solo haber visto a Sebastian el otro día siendo gentil con ella en el lago me hizo querer derribar un árbol. - ¿Quieres vino?

- Claro. - Dije sonando más animoso, luego de ese corto intercambio sobre la mocosa, como le decía Kristen. Ella tomó ambas copas y vi que le costaba trabajo abrir la botella de vino.

- Permíteme. - Le quité la botella y vertí el líquido en las copas, ella me miraba embobada, sus pequeños ojos verdes me miraban con dulzura mientras el sonido del vino cayendo sobre el cristal de las copas sonaba. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Oh, nada … nada. - Dijo sonrojándose. Cuando sus mejillas tomaban ese rojo carmesí solía verse más tierna de lo que era. Creo que era primera vez que me gustaba tanto una mujer como ahora, ella era únicamente hermosa, y era mía … sí, ella era mía. - Es solo que … es extraño tenerte acá.

- ¿Sí? - Recibí mi copa y bebí. Siempre pensé que beber algo mirando los ojos de la otra persona era un típico signo de educación, pero ahora el efecto era bastante distinto, era hasta lujurioso. El color rojizo que provenía de las luz de las llamas de la chimenea golpeaban el verde salvaje de sus ojos que me miraban, mientras el vino bañaba sus labios carnosos. Debía mirar otra cosa, no podía querer hacerle el amor tan rápido otra vez. Mi mirada se fue en dirección a sus piernas sin querer, y fue peor, el color cremoso de sus piernas, la firmeza y la manera en que una estaba sobrepuesta encima de la otra haciendo una línea directo a su valle hizo que el calor bajara por mi garganta al beber alcohol. - ¿P-po-por qué? - Parecía estúpido tartamudeando.

- Porque jamás pensé que tendríamos una velada juntos, no sé. - Dijo gateando hacía mí. Se sentó golpeando mi muslo con el suyo, bebiendo de su copa y mirándome otra vez con esa mirada cargada de lujuria.

- Pero aquí estoy, adiós Linda, mi falta de memoria y todas esas jodidas cosas que nos pueden importunar, bonita. - Corrí un mechón alocado que caía sobre su cara.

- Esta noche solo somos tu y yo, ¿Sí? - Si pierna izquierda paso sobre mis muslos sensualmente, así que aproveché de acariciarla. Kristen dejó su copa en el suelo, y tomó mi cuello lanzándome a su cuerpo, caí haciendo peso sobre ella, y un poco del vino de mi copa cayo sobre la tela que cubría sus pechos. Oh, esta vez quise lamer yo. Kristen soltó una hermosa risa al sentir el helado vino sobre su piel. - Oh Dios, es igual a esa vez en que … - Algo la detuvo y paró de hablar.

- ¿A qué vez? - Me la quedé mirando.

- Oh, no nada, tonteras mías, nada importante. - Ella había recordado algo y eso me inquietaba. Yo quería saber todo lo que pasaba por su mente, todo, quería ser su dueño y que ella fuese mi dueña, aunque habían cosas de mi mente que no le podía otorgar, seguía siendo un sin memoria.

- Como sea … ¡Permiso! - Advertí cuando me perdí en el valle que había sobre sus pechos. El vino había perdido un poco de su sabor porque se había combinado con el rico sabor de la piel de Kristen, esto era mucho mejor. Ella comenzó a agarrar mi cabello tan fuerte, como si pidiera más, como si no quisiera que me despegara de su cuerpo. Era tanto el silencio que nos apresaba que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón haciendo eco con el mío, nuestras respiraciones tomaban un ritmo sin control, otra vez nos estábamos perdiendo el uno en el otro.

Es que jamás podría saciarme de ella.

- Creo que hace falta un poco de música. - Sugerí.

- Puedo colocar algo en el toca-discos, algo suave. - Dijo ella mordiendo mi labio y acariciando mi nuca delicadamente. ¿Cómo ella podía ser tan tierna y ardiente a la vez? Esa era una de las cosas que más me prendían de Kristen, era todo al mismo tiempo. Completamente multifacética.

- Me agrada la idea. - Dije viendo como se deslizaba hasta el toca discos que estaba en unas de las esquinas. Se agachó buscando en uno de los estantes los posibles discos, y su trasero se veía bastante bien. Oh sí, bastante apretable, de verdad, creo que estaba por caer en el concepto de ninfómano, si es que existía. Había elegido un disco de cubierta verde, no tenía título ni nada, me había llamado la atención, así que me acerque a ella, en silencio, como si quisiera cazarla, apresarla y arrinconarla en mi trampa, para matarla en fuego y devorarla.

- ¡Ay! - Chilló ella al momento en que mis manos bajaron por sus muslos, y buscaron sus nalgas. - Déjame colocar el disco, que sea.

- Me tienes caliente, no puedo. - De verdad ya no podía hilar bien mis pensamientos. Creo que con mucho y dificultoso trabajo mis neuronas hacían sinapsis. Agarré su cintura desde atrás y con mi otra mano la tomé con posesión desde el cuello, con bastante rudeza, por un segundo temí dañarla, pero ella solo se arqueó más. Su cadera chocó con el borde de la mesa que sostenía el aparato de música, ella desfundó un tanto nerviosa el disco y lo colocó. Presionaba tanto sus piernas que sus dedos tiritaban mientras colocaba el disco, hasta que entró y comenzó a andar. A habitación se llenó del sonido de saxofón, y un par de violines, la mezcla era perfecta para la situación. Deje que mi lengua saboreara la piel de su espalda al ritmo de la música, mientras quitaba el vestido transparente para que corriera raudo por las piernas largas de Kristen.

- Oh, Rob. - - Buscó como desquiciada mi mano y sin previo aviso la llevó a su centro. - Tócame, ¿Sí? Tócame fuerte. - Ella era fuego.

- Quiero que grites, cada vez que me sientas dentro tuyo. - Sentir como se estremecía al hablarle así me hacía pensar que me convertiría en agua. - Siéntelo.

- Ohhhh, Dios. - Le dí una suave palmada a su centro, sintiendo la humedad sobre mi piel. - Hazlo otra vez.

Sentía como su clítoris tomaba fuerza al hacer presión en él, tenía ganas de morderle todo allí abajo, si su piel era sabrosa, su esencia debía serlo aún más. Con ambas manos masajeé sus muslos retorciendo su piel hasta tocar su ingle de manera tal de subir más la temperatura y la tensión. Quité la tela que enjaulaba los pechos de Kristen y los profané con mis manos que subían y bajaban por sus curvas.

- Abajo, solo abajo. - Volvió a tomar mi mano y la encaminó hacia su monte de venus otra vez. SU voz sonaba como un hilo entre tanto suspiro y gemido reprimido. - Mmmmm … - Hice círculos sobre toda la extensión de su mojado centro, haciendo que sus gemidos aumentaran los decibeles.

- ¿Te gusta, bonita? - Mordí su espalda, a ratos lamía … a verdad mi mente estaba más ocupada con el sonido de sus gemidos.

Oh, jodida y sensual americana.

- Ohhh, mierda. ¡Quítame esto! - Dijo desesperada haciendo alusión a sus bragas. Hice caso, creo que estaba acostumbrado a las ordenes por lo poco que recordaba, además del típico adiestramiento militar. Esta vez no rompí su ropa interior, solo la deslicé y en un acto de fogosidad llevé sus bragas hacia mi nariz sintiendo el aroma de su esencia. Oh mierda, de solo oler sentí que me vendría.

- Ahh. - Exhalé al sentir desnudo el centro de Kristen en contra de mi mano, mis dedos revoltosos comenzaron a jugar en los recovecos de su cavidad, al tiempo que mi lengua dejaba húmeda su espalda. Mis dedos se bañaban de su esencia a hacerla sentir placer, estimulé su clítoris y lo apreté, y era ahí cuando Kristen perdía el control.

- Oh, mierda, ahhh, sigue. - Ella comenzaba a bombear mis dedos cuando estaba dentro de ella, era hipnotizante el movimiento de sus caderas. No creía que Kristen guardaba pedazo de fiera dentro suyo. Ella me tenía encantado, embrujado, hechizado, y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber.

- Grita, nena, grita. - Dije manteniendo su peso sobre mi brazo, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

- Ahhh, mi Robert, dame. - Oh, ese pronombre posesivo me hizo sentir más que en el cielo. Era suyo ahora y siempre. - Oh Dios mio, ,me vengo, ahhh, Rrrrob, hazlo más duro.

La embestí con todas mis fuerzas con mis dedos, creo que la ventaja de tener los dedos largos hacía que llegara hasta rincones insospechados y que le daban bastante placer.

- Eso, bebé, gímeme - Le dije al oído mientras me apoderaba de su cuerpo, cuando su cavidad comenzó a apretar mis dedos alrededor.

- Ahhh, mi Dios, ¡Sí! - Golpeó la mesa de toca discos y este se paró, dejando la sala en silencio. -Oh, mierrrrrrda.

- Oh, hermosa, eso. - Su orgasmo se desplazaba por su cuerpo, junto con temblor de sus piernas. No quería que cayera al suelo, así que la mantuve retenida sobre mi pecho y sostenida con mi brazo. Era sagrado hacerla sentir placer, y asimismo, hermosamente sagrado sentir que la quería. - Te quiero. - Dije.

- Uhmmm, oh, también, también. - Dijo ida completamente en su potente orgasmo. Se dio la media vuelta y buscó mis labios. - Eres el mejor, te quiero, de verdad que sí. - Volvió a besarme con amor, sí, era un beso cargado de amor. Sus manos viajaron otra vez a mis pantalones, como cuando estábamos en la cocina, era una especie de deja vú sentir como sus suaves manos tocaban otra vez la piel de mis muslos al dejar caer mis pantalones. - Robert, ¿Me harías un hermoso favor? - Dijo con sus ojitos brillosos. Solo asentí como idiota. - ¿Me harías el amor como si me amarás?

- Obvio, claro que sí, hermosa, no creo que me falte mucho para amarte. - Dicho aquello me perdí en sus labios y la llevé al diván, para amarla, como ella lo había pedido, y también, de la manera en que yo quería hacerlo. La chimeneas nos abrigó, la música nos acompañó y nuestras almas se amaron.

.

Los ladridos de Bernie me habían despertado, el cuerpo me pesaba, como si hubiera cargado toneladas de sacos. Los músculos de mi espalda estaban agarrotados, y los brazos me dolían un poco al estirarme. Estaba junto a Kristen en la cama de una de las habitaciones, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento habíamos llegado al cuarto, solo recordaba bien cómo se nos había ido la noche juntos. Fuera de todo el dolor físico, era un hombre feliz, me sentía pleno, porque estaba con ella, y todas las expectativas fueron superadas, ella me quería y yo a ella, no deseaba nada más que a ella, podía vivir respirando su aroma, y con eso me sentiría completo. Era bastante básico ser dependiente de alguien, pero no podía evitarlo, porque si esto era estar enamorado, yo lo estaba.

Al parecer era bastante temprano, y el sonido de los aviones ya comenzaba a sonar por el cielo de Londres, no sabía por qué Kristen no se despertaba con tanto ruido, debía de estar cansada. Salí silenciosamente de la cama para prepararle un buen zumo de naranja para que se repusiera de la agotadora pero exquisita noche, y asimismo algo para comer, aunque esperaba encontrar algo preparado en la alacena o en la despensa, porque la cocina no iba conmigo. Bajé las escaleras y me di cuenta que el muro que acompañaba la escalera había estado llena de cuadros con fotografías, los bordes de los marcos de foto estaban marcados en la pintura de la muralla, y eran bastantes, ¿Por qué habría sacado las fotos? ¿Acaso serían fotografías de su novio? Bueno, aunque sintiera celos de lo que algún día Kristen tuvo con él, el bichito me picaba por ver alguna foto de él y conocerlo. Bastante masoquista mi manera de pensar.

Me encogí de hombros sin saber por qué Kristen había quitado todo rastro de fotografías en su departamento, y mejor me fui a ver a Bernie que seguía ladrando, debía de tener hambre. Abrí la puerta del cuarto contiguo a la cocina y Bernie salió emocionada saltando y moviendo su cola. - Hola, hermosa, ¿Tienes hambre? - Le pregunté mientras la rubia perra me miraba con ojos de hambre, sabía que estaba hambrienta así que la llevé a la cocina conmigo para buscar algo de comer. Sonreí al ver a fuente con lasaña fría que habíamos dejado con Kristen sobre la mesa, si tan solo mis hormonas no hubiesen estado tan revolucionadas, la cena habría sido más provechosa, y hubiéramos saboreado ambos la lasaña como debíamos, pero decidimos partir por el postre antes de tiempo.

- No sé donde tu madre guarda tu comida. - Le dije a Bernie que restregaba su lomo por mi pierna. - ¿Quieres lasaña? - No sé si le caería bien a su estomago, pero buscaba y buscaba en las gavetas y no encontraba comida para perro. Calenté la lasaña en el horno, y Bernie mientras tanto se echó en el piso, esperando por su plato. Actuaba muy parecido a Bear, sabía cuando debía comportarse, sobre todo cuando la comida se avecinaba. Calenté agua en la tetera para preparar café, busqué las naranjas más grandes para preparar el zumo, y busqué huevos en el refrigerador. Todo iba bien, aun no quemaba a casa, así que todos estábamos a salvo.

- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? - Kristen lucía una bata color ocre, y cruzaba sus brazos cómo pidiendo explicaciones. - ¿Bernie está comiendo lasaña? - No sé por qué se había alarmado al ver que su perra comía lasaña. Siempre le daba comida casera a Bear, no había problema, supongo.

- Hago el desayuno. - Dije sonriente. - Y sí, le caliento lasaña a Bernie.

- Muy tierno de tu parte, Robert, pero mi perra no come comida casera, menos lasaña, tiene queso derretido le puede caer mal. - Ella llegó y apagó el horno, haciendo que mi gesto se fuera al suelo. - ¿No encontraste la comida de mascotas? - ¿Por qué sonaba enfadada?

- No, busqué y nada. - Dije sin más.

- Para la próxima busca en este mueble, aquí abajo está la comida de Bernie. - Me mostró el mueble que estaba al lado del refrigerador, en la última gaveta guardaba la comida. - Tengo comida de cuando Bear estaba acá. - Dijo endulzando su tono de voz.

- ¿Bear se quedaba aquí contigo? - Pregunté curioso.

- Sí, era la única compañía que tenía. - Ella se agachó al lado de Bernie y vació comida en su plato. Me enternecí al saber que mi perro era su compañía, y yo muy idiota que había reaccionado mal cuando supe que ella lo cuidaba. - A veces lo extraño. - Dijo Kristen refiriéndose a Bear.

- Si quieres puedo traerlo un día de estos. - Propuse. El pito de la tetera comenzó a hervir, el agua estaba lista para servirla. - Uhm, te estaba preparando desayuno. - Dijo un poco sonrojado.

- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó incrédula. - ¿Un desayuno para mí … hecho por ti? - ¿Por qué le impresionaba tanto que pudiera cocinar algo?

- Ehh, sí, "hecho por mí". - Dije citando la ultima parte. - De hecho te lo iba a llevar a tu habitación.

- Qué tierno, Rob. - Dijo aún sentada al lado de Bernie. - Termínalo y lo llevamos a la habitación, es muy temprano como para levantarse.

- Sí, tienes razón. - Dije bastante contento, creo que una tranquila mañana de sábado con ella era buena manera de empezar el día. Además entre tanta acción durante la noche no había tenido tiempo de conversar con ella, y charlar era bastante interesante con Kristen, podría pasarme un día entero escuchándola sin aburrirme.

Kristen le hablaba a Bernie como si fuera una pequeña niña, era muy tierno de su parte que cuidara a sus mascotas tan maternalmente. ¿Tendría las ganas de ser mamá? Era un paranoico, recién estábamos comenzando a tener algo y yo pensaba en tener hijos con ella, yo no en sabía ir despacio, más bien por pensar que en esta vida había que aprovechar cada momento, aprovechar antes de que sea tarde. De todas formas, Kristen era muy joven, tampoco creía que fueran sus planes tener hijos a los veintitrés.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Dijo altaneramente cuando yo comenzaba a revolver los huevos sobre la sartén.

- ¡Oye! Una cosa es que no sepa cocinar como tú, pero hago los mejores huevos revueltos en toda Inglaterra. - Dije muy presumido.

- ¿Eso es cierto? Entonces tendré que probar esos huevos para afirmar lo que dices. - Dijo eso y me abrazo por la espalda. - Anoche … anoche fue una bonita noche. - Eso me hizo sonreír.

- Para mí también fue una bonita noche, la repetiría mil veces. - Dije revolviendo los huevos.

- Si quieres, hoy puedes quedarte otra vez acá. Digo, mientras no esté la mocosa, o sea hay que aprovechar, bueno no sé, si es que quieres quedarte, puedes traer a Bear, o no sé, o quizás no quieres. - Ella se enredaba con sus propias palabras.

- No esperaba a que me invitaras, ya tenía decidido venir. - Apagué la estufa y mis huevos estaban listos. - ¡Voila!

- Mmm, me dio apetito. - Dijo abandonando el abrazo. - Y si, no quiero estar sola otra vez.

- ¿Compartías este departamento con él? - Recordé las fotografías quitadas de la pared.

- ¿Con quién? - Preguntó ella.

- Tu novio, el que murió. - Me arrepentí de haberlo dicho de esa manera, a veces decir tan crudamente que alguien había muerto devolvía la pena. Ella me miró como un conejo con miedo, quizás tristeza, pero se había empequeñecido en si misma, como si yo fuera el cazador y ella la presa.

- La verdad el no murió. - Dijo agarrando mi mano. Buscó una bandeja en el mueble sin soltarme, colocó la sartén con los huevos en ella y las tostadas que ya estaban calientes. Yo le alcancé el zumo de naranja y nuestros cafés para dejarlos en la bandeja. Caminó hasta el otro extremo y trajo la mermelada. E desayuno estaba listo para subirlo a la habitación. - Él solo se fue.

- ¿Nunca estuvo muerto? - Me alarmé.

- No, yo dije que él estaba como muerto, que se había esfumado, y todo eso, pero, ahhh, no quiero embarrar lo bonito de estar contigo por hablar de él. - Dijo soltando mi mano. Tomé la bandeja y la seguí por el pasillo hasta subir las escaleras.

- ¿Él vive acá en Inglaterra?

- Te dije, no quiero platicar sobre esto. - Dijo parando en medio de los peldaños de la escalera.

- ¿Y las fotos que iban aquí? - Hice una seña hacia la pared sin fotos de la escalera. - ¿Eran de él?

- ¿En serio? De verdad, para con esto. - Ella subió regañando algo poco legible. Pero la curiosidad me mataba, yo quería saber.

- Solo dime si lo has vuelto a ver …

Ella se rió a carcajadas y no sabía por qué. Tomó la bandeja de mis manos y siguió caminando a la habitación. - ¿Estás celoso?

- Supongo. - Dije perplejo.

- Robert, me importas solo tú. - Dijo ella dejando la bandeja en los pies de la cama. Luego dio un salto hacia y se abalanzo sobre mí. - Es ridículo que estés celoso, de verdad que lo es. Yo debería ser la preocupada, no soy yo la que besa a otra persona que no le gusta, ¿O sí?

- Pero no siento nada por Linda, también sería ridículo que te pusieras celosa.

- No sientes nada, pero estás de igual forma ligado a ella de una manera que conmigo no. - Su nariz se arrugó al decir lo último. - Eres su novio.

- Pero soy tu amante bandido, ¿No lo recuerdas?

- No quiero ser la otra por tanto tiempo, Rob, lo de anoche no lo hago con cualquier persona, no soy ese tipo de chica si es eso lo que crees. - El ceño de Kristen se fruncía, y no era exactamente por algo que le resultara extraño, sino por un leve enfado. - Sí solo me quieres para estar un rato conmigo creo que te has equivocado de mujer, quizás ella pueda resultarte más útil, pero yo no.

- ¿Piensas que solo te quiero para …

- No, o sea, bueno, sigues con Linda y todo eso, es normal que me moleste.

- Pero anoche no estabas molesta por saber que estoy con ella, además, qué tanto te importa si sabes que no siento nada y que buscaré la manera de terminar esa pseudo relación.

- Entonces, no me vengas a pedir explicaciones sobre un novio que me amaba y me dejó sola. - Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, me empujó levemente golpeando mi pecho, y corrió al baño. Me sentí culpable por haber provocado esa reacción en ella, no quería hacerla recordar el calvario a causa de su estúpido ex novio que la dejó sin saber por qué. ¿Quién sería capaz de dejar a tan hermosa mujer? Si lo conociera, y tuviera la oportunidad le daría una paliza. Si que lo haría.

- ¡Kristen! - Corrí atrás de ella. Ella cerró la puerta de un golpe, y al parecer le había puesto seguro porque por más que forcejeé la manilla ,no pude abrir la puerta. - Por favor, ábreme. - Golpeé la puerta con mi cabeza apoyada en ella. - Si dije algo que te molesto, discúlpame, de verdad no era mi intención.

- Está bien. - Dijo desde adentro. - Ya salgo, necesito un momento.

- ¿Déjame pasar sí? - Dije suavemente.

- No, si ya salgo. - Dijo cortante.

- Estás llorando, escucho como sollozas … déjame entrar. - Insistí.

- ¡Te dije que ya saldré! - Dijo entre sollozos, no podía permitirme escucharla llorar por recordarle ciertos episodios, pero era difícil no ponerme celoso.

- No te pongas así, estoy aquí, te juro que haré lo que sea que quieras, pero sale.

Kristen no respondió, pero si escuchaba como lloraba. La manilla de la puerta casi se impregnó en mi mano de tanto forcejearla, pero fue en vano insistir, porque ella no sacó el seguro por largos minutos. Su sollozo se escuchaba claramente con tanto silencio que albergaba el departamento, ni siquiera Bernie ladraba ya, solo a ratos el ruido abrumador de los aviones llamaba la atención, pero cuando no, el sollozo de Kristen se sentía. Al rato, no se escuchaba más, por un momento pensé que algo le había pasado, una vez a Victoria le pasó que de tanto llorar se desmayó en su habitación y nadie se dio cuenta hasta un rato después. Comencé a tocar la puerta frenéticamente, desesperado y culpable de si algo le pasaba a mi mujer, - sonaba bien decir mi mujer - golpeaba y golpeaba y nada pasaba. Grité un par de veces su nombre, más fuerte de lo que jamás había gritado, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que sentí se desbordaría, estaba entrando en pánico … hasta que la perilla del seguro dio vuelta, y ella abrió la puerta. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de tanto llorar, sus parpados un poco hinchados, y sus ojos brillosos aún. La abracé sin decir nada, solo la abracé, la acurruqué en mis brazos como si quisiera protegerla de algo. Quizás ella había llegado a mi vida en un buen momento, ella debía sanarse y la podía curar, y yo necesitaba lo mismo, sanarme y que alguien se preocupara, y ese alguien era mi pequeña de ojos verdes.

- No llores más, mi amor, estoy aquí y nada más importa. - La aferré a mí con fuerza. De verdad quería hacer y ser algo bueno para y por ella.

- No sabes cuanto ansiaba escuchar algo así. - No había comprendido bien, pero de cualquier forma, estaba para ella, y si ella necesitaba una compañía yo lo sería. - No me dejes, de verdad no lo hagas otra vez.

- ¿Otra vez? - ¿Otra vez? Algo no me calzaba.

- Ah, eh, no, me refiero a cómo lo hizo él, eso, sí, eso. - Me miró intentado explicar algo que en su lengua se trabó. - No quiero sufrir otra vez. Eso es lo que quiero decir. - Su boca rozó la mía. - De verdad no quiero que charlemos sobre aquello, no quiero que busques explicaciones de cosas que no son necesarias, cuando lo que importa es que te deshagas de ella, ni siquiera he insistido en que e cuentes el por qué sigues con ella. Si estoy contigo es por algo y creo que con eso basta.

- Es que soy muy inseguro, siento que te puedo perder.

- ¿Sientes que me puedes perder? ¡Ni siquiera estoy con alguien! Yo si te puedo perder, ella sigue siendo tu novia, y con eso tengo harto para pensar que te puedo perder.

- No me perderás, te lo aseguro, me tienes atrapado.

- Pero … ¿Y si ella hace algo para retenerte? Las mujeres manipuladoras son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Ella no sería capaz de hacer algo malo, algo tan macabro como dices, será desagradable y caprichosa, pero no creo que sea frívola.

- ¿Ahora la defiendes? - De nuevo yo metiendo la pata.

- No es eso, Kristen, solo sé que no es tan mala como parece, pero no quiere decir que por eso me quedaré con ella.

- Eso espero, y también espero no vuelvas a sacar eso de mi ex novio, ni algo por el estilo, ¿Entendiste?

- Sí, bonita, pero ya no te enojes, creo que has despertado con el pie izquierdo.

- No, tu eres el que pides explicaciones sin tener el derecho.

Era extraño, nos habíamos puesto a discutir, pero abrazados, ella me tenía fuertemente agarrado y yo a ella, aunque la conversación fuera tan tensa. Aproveché el silencio para besarla fortuitamente, su tensión se fue disipando lentamente, hasta sentir su relajado cuerpo sobre mi pecho. Un pensamiento pecaminoso pasó por mi mente, pero debíamos desayunar, aun nos quedaba todo el fin de semana, y esta tarde quería ver a Tom.

Tomé en brazos a Kristen y la llevé hasta la habitación, en el pequeño trayecto ella lanzaba pequeñas risitas que se transportaban por todo el pasillo y mi oído, me llenaba escucharla así. La lancé en contra de la coma y seguí su cuerpo hasta aplastarla debajo de mí. Quité su bata tiernamente y comencé a besarla lentamente por su cuello y sus hombros.

- Juro que no te haré daño. - Le dije.

- Te creo. - Dijo ella esbozando una bonita sonrisa.

Creo que ya había encontrado un lugar favorito en este mundo, su sonrisa.

La mañana se había vuelto amena junto a ella, desayunando y conversando. Me había enterado de tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, desde que amaba el chocolate con menta hasta que le encantaba andar descalza sobre el pasto; que odiaba andar en tacones y que amaba jugar a los bolos. Que odiaba el olor a queso parmesano, pero que adoraba el queso derretido. Le gustaba el cielo nublado y despejado, y soñaba con ser un pájaro cuando se perdía mirando el cielo.

.

- ¿Tom vive cerca? - Pregunté mientras íbamos en el auto. Me había ofrecido a conducir, pero era pésimo, además el suelo estaba resbaladizo. Era mejor que alguien más experto lo hiciera.

- Relativamente cerca, Rob. - Dijo ella pendiente del camino. Por suerte había dejado de nevar, así que al menos la visual del camino estaba expedito.

- ¿Lo conoces hace mucho tiempo?

- Hace más de un año. - Algo comenzaba a maquinar en mi cabeza, no sé si era el efecto de la medicina, o simplemente cosa de conexiones cerebrales, pero tan idiota no era. Kristen había dicho una vez que me conocía hace más de un año, así si conocía a Tom era por mí. Él siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, y para presentárselo a alguien debía ser por algo importante. ¿Pero cuando?

- ¿Kristen?

- ¿Hmm-mm? - Dijo haciendo un gesto con sus labios.

- ¿Cómo me conociste? - De tan solo formular la pregunta noté cómo ella tragaba gruesamente.

- A través de tu hermana, creo que ya te lo había dicho.

- Quiero la verdad.

- Espera, ¿Es mi idea o amaneciste dudoso hoy? Me preguntas de todo.

- Sí, creo que hoy ando más despierto, me refiero, he recordado cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? - El frenó solo fuertemente en medio de la calle, y por suerte ambos teníamos el cinturón fuerte, porque el movimiento de nuestros cuellos fue fuerte.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Vas conduciendo! - Reclamé.

- ¿Qué recordaste?

- Uhm, no quiero saber por qué, quizás sea por la misma razón por la que cuidabas a Bear, pero mientras me duchaba en la mañana, recordé que ese departamento es mío. - Solo lo recordé mientras me duchaba, y no me había espantando, al contrario, me sentía relajado de que ella estuviera ahí. De todas maneras sería como nuestro escondite, porque si Linda sabía de la existencia de ese lugar, no se demoraría en llegar e instalar sus cosas.

- ¿Y no estás molesto como cuando supiste que cuidaba a Bear? - Ella se notaba perpleja, parpadeaba a mil por hora.

- No, debe ser porque me gustó tenerte ahí.

- Oh, entonces … ¿No te molesta si sigo yendo? Bueno, Vic..

- Victoria te pidió que cuidaras a Bear en mi departamento, fue la única conclusión que pude sacar.

- Sí. - Suspiró. - Llegaste a la conclusión correcta.

- Además, nos podemos ver allí sin tener que ver a Linda.

- ¿Un escondite? - Sonrió ella. - Qué clandestino esto. Rodó los ojos y siguió conduciendo.

- Algo así, pero de verdad, es solo cosa de tiempo, te lo prometo.

- Te creo, Robert, así que esperaré.

- Y el día en que me deshaga de ella, te vendrás a vivir conmigo.

- Ni siquiera me preguntas nada, yo decido si me quiero ir a vivir contigo.

- ¿No quieres?

- No sé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo pensarás?

- Lo decidiré cuando sepa que de verdad dejaste a la mocosa.

- Ow, está bien.

- Aunque posiblemente igual me iría a vivir contigo, soy impulsiva, bastante.

- Te puedes venir con Bernie. - Sugerí.

- Ahí veremos, Rob, no nos adelantemos a algo que no sabemos si funcionará.

- Funcionará, te lo aseguro. - Puse mi mano sobre su mano que estaba apoyada en el embriague. Estaba helada, así que la acaricié por largo rato.

- Tom es papá. - Dijo ella en medio del silencio, supongo que para amenizar lo que recién habíamos hablado. Esto de mi memoria se volvía cada vez más confuso, más tedioso y complicado de tratar, pero al menos cada vez las cosas se iban esclareciendo un poco más.

- Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la tienda en la guerra, él siempre hababa de su hijo, que Sienna lo estaba esperando.

- Es una niña.

Oh, eso me tomaba por sorpresa. Imaginarme a Tom siendo padre era algo completamente nuevo, era parte del fruto del amor entre ella y su mujer. Esperaba poder hacer algún día lo mismo, aunque cómo iba no llegaría a ninguna parte. Kristen era una buena candidata si es que lo veía desde el punto de vista genético, aunque sonara un tanto desinteresado, solo me imaginaba en tener unas pequeñas niñas con sus mismos ojos y esas pecas color chocolate. No obstante, también estaba ese alocado sentimiento que tenía por Kristen, eso sumaba puntos al momento de pensar en algún día convertirla en mi novia. Ella tenía todo lo que cualquier hombre necesitaría, lo que yo necesitaba.

- ¿Te gustaría tener hijos algún día? - Pregunté animado por las ideas de mi cabeza.

- Supongo. - Dijo mirándome y luego volviendo la miada al camino. - Pero soy muy joven.

- Suponía que esa era tu explicación.

- Tengo veintitrés años, imagino que debo ser más madura para encargarme de otro humano.

- Hablas como si la idea de tener un hijo no te agradara tanto.

- No es eso, solo que no me siento muy preparada, me siento una niña a veces, y tener que cuidar a un ser tan frágil me da miedo, pero no es que no quiero, de hecho sueño con una familia numerosa.

- Ah, yo también sueño con una familia numerosa. - Traté de enfatizar mi frase para que comprendiera mi indirecta. - Linda es una niña aún, ella no serviría para ser madre aun.

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que sea la madre de tus hijos? Fuiste bastante certero en lo que dijiste. - Dijo riendo. - No soy tan ingenua como lo imaginas.

- O sea, es algo que me gustaría. - Dije un poco sonrojado.

- ¿Me imaginas con una panza? Mira que eso es bastante bizarro, recién anoche tu y yo, bueno tu sabes, y ya me imaginas como una bola preñada de un bebé.

- Si lo dices de esa forma no suena tan bonito, pero sí, serían muy bonitos si fueran tuyos.

- Exageras.

- No te das cuenta de lo bonita que eres.

- Uhm, soy normal, tengo un par de ojos, de orejas y una boca más una nariz como todo el mundo.

- Pues entonces, tienes el par de ojos y orejas, más una boca y nariz más bonitas de todo el mundo.

- Para de decir eso. - Al menos el rostro de Kristen había tomado un pequeño matiz de color, luego de sentirse un tanto enojada por todo este lío de Linda, mi memoria y quizás que otras cosas que rondaban su cabeza.

- ¡Esa es la casa de Tom! - La apunté reconociéndola de inmediato. Jamás olvidaría cuando venía a su casa a estudiar con su hermano, y me pasaba tardes enteras junto a él. Tomábamos malteadas y luego pasábamos el rato divirtiéndonos. Era extraño como nuestra amistad se había vuelto tan fuerte, cuando al comienzo nos llevábamos mal, hasta que un día sin quererlo él me defendió de unos compañeros matones en la escuela, raramente yo era un debilucho cuando adolescente, y Tom parecía ser más maduro. Siempre sentí la necesidad de devolverle la mano, y una de las formas de hacerlo, fue ofrecerle una incondicional amistad.

- Sí, esa es su casa. - Afirmó Kristen cuando ya estaba preparándose para estacionar el auto.

Un poco de nerviosismo había entrado en mi cuerpo, ver otra vez a alguien a quien le debías tantas explicaciones, y que también extrañabas tanto era algo complicado de hacer. Kristen tomó mi mano como si supiera lo nervioso que me sentía, es como si conociera perfectamente mis reacciones, eso me gustaba. Yo aun estaba aprendiendo a reconocer sus emociones, y trataba de acoplarme bien a ellas.

- Tranquilo, sé que Tom estará feliz de volver a verte. - Dijo ella dulcemente arreglando el cuello de mi abrigo para luego darme un beso casto en los labios.

- Gracias, bonita. - Tomé su barbilla y la besé.

La entrada a la casa de Tom era muy parecida a la casa de mis padres, resultaba bastante acogedor y familiar estar ahí, además los recuerdos revivían al pisar cada paso sobre el suelo. Recordaba claramente que Tom era el heredero de esta casa, y aunque sus padres aun seguían vivos decidieron regalársela antes de tiempo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Kristen cuando paré en medio del camino de piedra que llegaba hasta la puerta de madera maciza.

- Mi cabeza. - Otra vez una crisis, y justo ahora. Creo que mis medicinas se habían quedado en el departamento de Kristen, más bien el mío, aunque si fuer por mí, todo lo que me pertenecía se lo podía dar si quería. Haría y sería lo que fuera por ella. - Me duele un poco.

- ¿Mucho? - Se acercó y tocó mi frente, como si palpara fiebre.

- Más o menos. - La verdad me dolía bastante, me estaba sintiendo un poco mareado, pero no quería preocuparla.

- Si quieres nos vamos a casa y volvemos otro día.

- No, para nada, ya estamos aquí, se me pasará.

- ¿Seguro? No quiero que nada malo te pase. - Sus manos heladas bajaron de mi frente hacia mis mejillas. Tan maternal y ella no lo sabía, tan hermosa y ella no lo notaba, tan perfecta y yo teniéndola sin merecerla.

- Olvide mis medicinas, pero creo que que … agh … mi cabeza.

- Yo traje tus medicinas, ven. - Tomó mi mano y me llevó directo a la puerta.

**KPOV**

No sé si todo lo que había pasado anoche y esta mañana había sido correcto, se supone que era su amiga, pero no lo podía evitar, él es mi novio, y tenía derecho a tener lo que era mío, a sentir el cuerpo que me amaba por las noches, a oír la voz que me decía cosas bonitas al oído. Había transgredido la línea que no debía cruzar, debía mantener las cosas al margen, negarme ante cualquier tentación, pero no fui capaz, fui débil. Muy débil.

Tenía la esperanza de que recordara pronto, habían ciertas preguntas suyas que me hacían creer que no faltaba mucho para ser yo la persona que venía en la lista de recordados, porque estaba en la lista de pendientes hace meses, y ya se convertía en una agonía. Linda era el otro peón por derribar, la perra, la zorra, la bataclana que se quería quedar con mi hombre, que por suerte ahora estaba lejos, y esperaba que cualquier cosa pasará para que no volviera más. Ella me recordaba mucho al prototipo de mujer que Clare pensaba que yo era, esas chicas que por solo encontrar apuesto y adinerado a Robert lo enganchaban en sus garras, no tomaban en cuenta sus sentimientos, solo lo pisoteaban.

Solo esperaba que el Robert olvidadizo cumpliera su palabra o que de lo contrario, y como yo quería, que recuperara de una vez por todas a su novia. Robert llevaba un par de minutos sentado en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Tom, se tocaba la cabeza y sus manos transpiraban de la desesperación. Balbuceaba palabras ilegibles, y restregaba sus dedos entre medio de su cabello. Recordaba la vez en que me había contado lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza cuando recordaba algo, o solo por tener una simple crisis … él decía que era como vidrio enterrándose despacio, casi mutilándole los sesos.

- ¿Seguro que esto es normal? - Me preguntó mientras ambos estábamos pendientes de Robert.

- Sí, lo es. - respondió Rob. - Pero esta vez es desesperante.

- Amigo, ¿No quieres dormir? Quizás eso te ayude.

Robert levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban algo rojos, debido al dolor. - Créeme que lo haría, pero es tan fuerte el dolor que conciliar el sueño me será imposible.

- Tomate esto. - Apareció Sienna con un vaso de agua y una pastilla blanca y bastante grande.

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó mi pobre hombre.

- Mi madre sufría de dolores de cabeza, y siempre tomaba esto, ella no tenía amnesia, pero si que eran buenos.

- Pero me acabo de tomar mi medicina, quizás aun no hace efecto. - Replicó Robert. Tom me miraba con angustia, se sentía desesperado al ver a su mejor amigo de esta manera, cuando platicamos por teléfono jamás se imaginó que todo lo de la amnesia había sido tan terrible y menos pensó que Robert aun no se acordara de mí.

- Esperemos unos minutos, una hora sería prudente, y luego te tomas esta pastilla. - Dijo Sienna sentandose en el borde del sofá en que se encontraba Tom. Los miré y por un momento los envidié, ellos tenían lo que yo quería y aun no podía obtener de la manera en que lo ansiaba. Sienna llevaba un bonito anillo con un zafiro bastante pequeño en su mano izquierda, al parecer era un anillo de compromiso. Oh, por mi mente vino ese leve recuerdo de la promesa de Rob, sobre casarnos al momento en que volviera de la guerra y de que nos iríamos lejos, solos los dos a hacer nuestras vidas.

- Iré a ver a nuestra bebé ya vengo, es hora de su leche. - Sienna se levantó rauda y contenta del sofá y soltó la mano de Tom.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? - Pregunté tímidamente. Quizás ver a un bebé me haría reforzar ese lado que aun me costaba sacar a flote. Según mis hermanos yo era bastante maternal, pero no me sentía de esa manera. Una cosa era cuidar a mis perros, y otra muy distinta era que otro pequeño ser dependiera completamente de mí. Aunque era lo mismo que tener a Robert, con la diferencia de que tenía otros beneficios.

- Pero por supuesto, querida. - Sienna sonaba contenta y eso me lo transmitía de una manera rica.

- Robert, cualquier cosa me llamas. - Le dije agarrando su hombro, sin demostrar mucho afecto ante los demás.

- Sí, ve tranquila. - Dijo mirándome tiernamente.

Seguí los pasos de Sienna hasta el final del corredor del primer piso. La casa era bastante grande, mucho más que la casa de Los Pattinson. Era esplendida, por poco parecía mansión. Las paredes eran de un blanco color puro, y las puertas eran de original madera maciza. Esta casa debía estar avaluada en millones de libras.

- Así que Robert aun no te recuerda. - Sienna comenzó a charlarme cuando notó que estábamos lo bastante lejos de los chicos para que no nos escucharan.

- No, no recuerda nada de nada. - Entramos a una pieza pequeña, de color rosado pálido, muy pálido. En un costado estaba la cuna adornada con velos y móviles que colgaban para entretención de la bebé. Estaba todo equipado y acorde al color de una pequeña fémina. Era bastante tierno todo, conejitos, ositos y perritos en los muros y en sus peluches. Me acerqué a la cuna al lado de Sienna, y ahí estaba la pequeña criatura. Estaba despierta, y movía ágilmente sus bracitos y sus piernitas, no podía describir la sensación de mi pecho al ver a un ser tan pequeño poder mover sus extremidades de esa manera. Algo en mí quiso tener a un pequeño retoño haciendo lo mismo en mis brazos, y quería que fuese de él, del único hombre del que desearía ser la madre de sus hijos. - Oh, Sienna, es muy hermosa.

- ¿Cierto que sí? Es la nena más bonita de todas. - Sienna tomó por la cinturita a su hija y la sacó de su cuna. - Hola, bonita, saluda a tu tía nueva. - Tomó la manito e hizo como si saludara. - Hola, soy Marlowe. - Oh, que bonito nombre, era digno de aquello bonita bebé.

- Hola, pequeña, soy tu tía Kristen. - Tomé su manito y sus deditos envolvieron un solo dedo mío. Mi corazón se hizo mantequilla ante tal gesto. - ¿Me dejas cargarla? - Jamás antes quise cargar un bebé, nunca de los nunca, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Sienna me entregó cuidadosamente a Marlowe en mis brazos, al comienzo temblé del miedo de no tomarla bien y dejarla caer, eran tan frágiles que cualquier cosa podía hacerles daño. Sienna me indicó que era mejor colocar mi brazo como una especie de almohada para su cabecita, y que con el otro brazo la agarrará de su pequeño traserito. Sus ojos eran el azul vivo de su padre, de hecho se parecía mucho a Tom, sus mejillas estaba rosaditas y su cabello era del color de la miel. Era hermosa, era un pequeño angelito.

- Hola, bonita. - Le dije acercando mi nariz a la de Marlowe. De verdad me enternecía tenerla en mis brazos, ansiaba tener a un bebé y hacer lo mismo. Marlowe me miraba y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisita, lo que hacía que mi corazón se desbocara.

- Creo que le agradas, Kristen. - Dijo Sienna.

- Créeme es la primera vez que cargo a un bebé. - Dijo un poco emocionada.

- Es hermosos sentir una vida tan pequeñita en tus brazos, ¿No?

- Demasiado. - Dije mientras con un dedo seguía suavemente a línea de la nariz de Marlowe. Su boca era pequeña, al igual que su puntiaguda nariz. Sus ojos azules potentes hacían juego con su blanca piel, Marlowe era hermosa.

- ¿Son amigos? Digo, tú con Robert … - Sienna me invitó a sentarme en uno de los sofás que habían en la pequeña habitación.

- Más que amigos. - Me senté a su lado, sosteniendo a Marlowe. - Le gustó y obviamente me gusta, pero no sabe que somos novios ni nada de eso, se supone debe recordar naturalmente, pero de todas formas dice que siente cosas por mí.

- Eso es un gran avance, Kristen, su subconsciente debe saber que eres la mujer que él ama y por eso siente atracción. - Eso sonaba sabio y bastante cierto. - El amor es así, te da un flechazo y cuando sabes que es la persona correcta, por más dificultad que haya los juntara de todas maneras.

- Sí, creo que es el destino. - Mecí a Marlowe, mientras balbuceaba con su propia saliva.

- En la semana habrá una feria en el centro de Londres, podrías salir con él, invitalo tú. Tom aun es de esos hombres que se revuelca en el suelo cuando le digo que yo lo invito, a los hombres les gustan las mujeres jugadas, solo hazlo.

- Es una genial idea, pero hay un problema.

- ¿Otro más? La amnesia ya es uno inmenso, que no te recuerde es triste, yo estaría acabada.

- De hecho lo he pasado muy mal, creo que él mismo sin saberlo me ha sacado del hoyo. - Eso era gentil y hermoso … en el fondo, él mismo hombre que sin saber me hacía daño, me sanaba. - El dilema es que tiene novia.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Sienna se atragantó con su propia saliva.

- Sí, una chica que conoció cuando recién estaba enfermo, juro que era la chica de sus sueños pero resulta que es una arpía, lo ha obligado a estar con ella siendo que él no siente nada.

- Siente cosas por ti.

- Al parecer si. - Marlowe agarró un mechón de mi cabello con su manita. - Ouch, Marlowe.

- Hey, nena, más cuidado con tu tía. - Dijo como si la reprendiera.

- No te preocupes, no dolió, pero vaya que tiene fuerza. - Dije admirando la forma de corazón del rostro de Marlowe.

- ¡Creo que hay una pequeña criatura que debe conocer a su tío! - Tom entró con Robert a la habitación, este último me miraba maravillado, como si verme con un bebé en mis brazos fuese el mejor espectáculo que sus ojos habían visto.

- Tom, es igual a ti. - Dije cuando él se colocó a mi lado mirando a su bebé. Robert en cambio se sentó entre Sienna y yo, sentía su calor abrazándome desde centímetros. Lo miré, por unos leves segundos y lo supe, quería ser mamá de un hijo suyo, quería darle esa dicha de poder juntos compartir un amor más grande aún. Al carajo si tenia veintitrés, o veinticuatro, quizás en poco tiempo más me recordaría, y nos pondríamos en campaña para traer un bebé al mundo. Solo quería estar con Robert, y compartir cada etapa junto a él. Mi razón para vivir era él, no había nada más que él para mí.

- Creo que le agradas, Kristen. - Dijo Rob mirando a Marlowe.

- Eso creo. - Volví a acariciar su carita con unos de mis dedos, mientras ella cerraba los ojitos, como si ese geste la relajara.

- Oh, iré a ver el almuerzo, ¿Me acompañas, amor? - Sienna saltó a los brazos de Tom que muy enamorado le dio un beso en los labios. - Nena, pórtate bien con tus tíos. - Sienna le dio un beso en la frente a la bebé, y se marchó junto a Tom.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo? - Robert parecía conmocionado con todo esto.

- Claro, pero primero dime si te sientes mejor.

- Mucho mejor, recordé a alguien. - ¿A mí? Por favor dime que soy yo.

- ¿A quién?

- A mi padre, aunque siento que siempre supe que él era mi papá. - Solo faltaba yo, solo yo, debía recordarme pronto, se acordaba de todos, ¡Mierda!

- Oh, Rob, estoy … contenta por ti. - Me costó decir lo último, solo había sentido un nudo en mi garganta que reprimí con una sonrisa mirando a Marlowe en mis brazos.

- ¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa cargando a un bebé. - Oh cielos, creo que con eso me podía olvidar de que había recordado a Richard. Aunque era la primera que lo veía tan relajado al recordar a alguien, era como fuera normal, el día en que me recordase haría que … no sé qué haría, si reaccionar bien o mal.

- Gracias. - Dije sonriendo. - Es el primer bebé que cargo en mi vida. La mano de Robert tomó mi cintura por detrás, lo que hizo que me acercará a él.

- Soy un impulsivo precipitado, lo sé, aparte de desmemoriado y estúpido, pero no niego que verte así hace querer que seas mía siempre, pero siempre. - Un beso suyo cayó en mi hombro. - Te quiero, Kristen.

- ¿Quieres cargarla? - Ya no podía decir nada frente a ese tipo de declaraciones de parte de él, tenía miedo de que mis brazos flaquearan.

- Sí si, dámela, dámela. - Su desesperación por tomar a Marlowe era palpable. En cuanto sus brazos amoldaron al pequeño cuerpecito de la bebé hubo una conexión, no sé si era con ella o una cosa de química con los bebés. Él se veía tremendamente paternal hablándole cosas tiernas mientras ella sonreía. Oh sí, pequeña Marlowe, todas caemos encantadas ante Robert.

- ¿Cómo le pondrías a tus hijos? - Pregunté.

- Nunca lo había pensado, pero me gustaría tener muchas niñitas.

- ¿Y niñitos no?

- Claro que sí, no pretenderás que juegue a los soldaditos con las niñitas. Oh mi pequeño corazón.

- Me imagino que tus hijos serán igual que tu cuando pequeño. - Añadí.

- ¿Has visto fotos mías de niño?

- Varias.

- Era muy rubio. - Dijo rodando los ojos.

- Yo también lo era, pero algo pasó en el camino, prefiero mi cabello más oscuro.

- De todas formas no me gustan mucho las rubias.

- Pero Linda si.

- ¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez?

- No, solo te lo recuerdo.

- No hablemos de ella, es desagradable.

- Perdón, no lo pude evitar. - A veces me desagradaba saber que en el fondo ella era su novia. No lo podía soportar.

- En fin, Linda jamás sería la madre de mis hijos.

- Si ya entendí, Robert, quieres que yo sea esa mujer, la que te miles de hijos, ¿Cierto?

- Sin duda alguna. - Robert comenzó a mecer y tararearle algo a Marlowe. Sin querer me boté sobre su hombro, y por un momento me imaginé que estábamos con nuestra hija, de que todo estaba bien, como antes. Imaginarme ese tipo de vida junto a él me hacia desesperar por querer que me recordara, si tan solo un recuero, un momento lo hiciera recordar que yo era su mujer, tan solo una conexión nerviosa que volviera a su lugar.

Nos quedamos así junto a Marlowe hasta que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su tío, Robert no paró de cantarle hasta que sus ojitos estuvieron bien cerrados y que su respiración fuera profunda.

- Cómo una criatura tan indefensa puede hacer tan feliz a alguien. - Dijo él como si pensara en voz alta.

- Son unos angelitos, Rob. - Le dije mientras él la dejaba cuidadosamente en su cuna, tapándola con su colcha color rosa.

Caminé mientras hacia el corredor para ir a la sala, salía un apetitoso aroma a pavo asado, y mi estomago ya comenzaba a funcionar.

- ¿Y tú para dónde vas? - Su fuerte mano me agarró hasta pegarme a su cuerpo. - Te ves hermosa hoy día.

- ¿Podrías dejar de decir eso a cada rato? - Me gustaba que lo dijera con ese violable acento, pero él exageraba. - ¡Me perturbas!

- Es difícil no hacerlo, Kristen.

- Oye, Sienna me dijo que esta semana habría una feria en el centro, ¿Vamos? - Debía tomar la iniciativa.

- Obvio que sí, contigo voy hasta a la luna, ¿Sabías? - Su boca apresó la mía, y no se sentía muy ubicado besarnos de esa manera desenfrenada en la habitación de una retoña de tres meses.

- Para, Robert, está Marlowe ahí. - Lo alejé un poco antes de que el calor me hiciera perder la cordura.

- Está bien, mantendré la calma, al menos hasta hoy en la noche. - Oh, Dios, otra noche como la de anoche y quedaría coja.

- ¿Con lasaña? - Sonreí coqueta.

- Con postre mejor. - No pude evitarlo y deje caer mi mano a su entre pierna, y apreté suavemente encima de su miembro. - Bonita, no hagas eso aquí.

- Esta noche yo quiero postre, ¿Entendiste? - Sentía el calor hirviendo en mis piernas.

- Al pie de la letra.

- Bien, vamos a almorzar y dejemos a Marlowe dormir. - Agarré su mano, para salir de allí antes de que termináramos de hacer que pervertiría para siempre la precoz infancia de la pequeña.

Luego de beber tanto vino en la sobremesa, claro, excepto Sienna; y de reír hasta no poder parar con las bromas que hacía Tom, ya era hora de irse. Marlowe comenzó a llorar y Sienna salió corriendo, debidamente era la hora de su leche. Había sido una buena tarde, cálida en compañía, pero fría en clima. Posiblemente la temperatura estaba sobre los grados positivos, esta noche sería buena para calentar motores. Robert fue a despedirse de la pequeña bebé, y fue en ese momento en que Tom se acercó para hablarme de algo serio, al menos su semblante lo decía.

- Es extraño, pero él te ama, aunque no se acuerda de ti. - Tom me tomó del brazo y me alejó un poco hacia la puerta.

- ¿Te dijo algo? - Esta confabulación que había entre todos por hacer que el me recordara parecía de película.

- No explícitamente, pero todo dice que está loco por ti.

- ¿Y te dijo algo sobre Linda?

- ¿La mocosa? Robert dijo que así le decías.

Reí ante eso. - Mocosa es poco para describirla.

- Ten cuidado, la conozco más de lo que crees, es una arpía de temer.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- En que su padre la conciente en todo, y si algo no se hace como ella quiere, es capaz de hacer rodar cabezas para que su hija tenga lo que quiera.

- Espera, eso sonó bastante macabro.

- Lo es, Kristen.

- No estoy entendiendo.

- Su padre es un renombrado militar, solo le falta un par de grados para tener el cargo de general, pero aún así tiene mucho poder. Se dice que una vez mandó a matar a unos tipos que según él le habían jugado una mala pasada financiera, no se que tan cierto sea todo, pero el tipo es de temer. Creo que Robert erró enormemente en fijarse en ella al comienzo, y no quiero que pague las consecuencias, así que sean cautelosos, al menos hasta que encuentren una manera pacifica de terminar esa relación. - Estaba espantada, esto no pasaba en la vida, pero parece que en la mía si.

- Se me paran los pelos de nervios con eso, Tom, ¿Es tan así como dices?

- Kristen, el padre de Linda lo amenazó de acabar con su vida en la milicia, y quizás que más si no está con ella, Linda es su regalona y hace todo por ella, y aprovecha el poder que tiene para extorsionar a otros.

- Oh, diablos, ya veo entonces por qué está con ella, él no me quiso decir.

- No le digas que te conté o se enojará, no quiere que sepas, no quiere preocuparte más.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- Solo tengan cuidado, mientras Robert siga siendo militar está en las garras de él, y lamentosamente, una parte del cerero suyo que quería salirse de la milicia y volver a casarse contigo aun no vuele. - Otro hoyo más que se habría en esta historia, otro abismo. - Según él, dice que cuando ya esté mejor volverá a la guerra.

- ¿Qué? No me jodas, Tom.

- No te jodería con algo así, yo me salí ya de la milicia, tengo una familia que cuidar, y Robert quería hacer lo mismo por ti, pero es un tonto que aun recuerda del todo, y dice que debe volver a penas sus capacidades estén completas.

- Es un tarado, a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo.

- Si que lo es.

- Gracias Tom, de verdad. - Lo abracé, agradecía demasiado su ayuda. - Te estaré llamando.

- Llámame cualquier cosa que suceda, y recuerda no salgan juntos en público, es tan mafioso ese tipo que quizás tenga vigilado a Robert.

- Pero él está fuera de Londres, Linda también.

- Sí, pero nadie te asegura que no contrate gente para trabajaos especiales. - Ay Dios, esto se ponía color de hormiga.

- Está bien, Tom. - Buscaré la manera de idear algo para que corte esa relación de una manera en que la zorra no se sienta ofendida.

- Sí, porque de lo contrario solo prenderían más fuego sobre el incendio.

- Sí.

- Tom, hay una bebé que mudar. - Sienna interrumpió la conversación. - ¡Pañales que cambiar!

- Ya voy amor. - Le dijo Tom dulcemente a Sienna.

- Cuídate, Kristen, llamas cualquier cosa que necesiten.

- Sï, gracias por todo. - Sonreí.

Robert se despidió afectuosamente de Tom, eran como niños despidiéndose luego de una tarde juegos. Hubiera sido un privilegio conocerlos cuando eran unos flacuchentos espinillentos adolescentes. Sienna me regaló una lila de las flores que tenía en la sala, olía de maravilla. Agradecimos la tarde, y prometimos volver en unas semanas, o sino ya nos veríamos hasta cuando fuera la boda de Victoria que era el siguiente fin de semana.

- ¿Vamos a alguna parte? - Propuso Robert.

- ¡No! - Recordé lo que me había dicho Tom, estaba aterrada.

-¿Entonces? - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vamos a buscar a Bear, y de ahí a … tu departamento, y no sé, pasamos la tarde allí, además ya se está oscureciendo y hace frío.

- Tienes razón. - Dijo sonriente amarrándome por el hombro para caminar al hombro. - ¿Y cocinarás para mí esta noche?

- Haré pastel del limón, ¿Te gusta?

- Oh, me encanta y con café, ¿Sí? O, no mejor, chocolate caliente.

- Está bien, niño mimado.

Conducir de vuelta se hizo menos tenso que cuando veníamos camino a la casa de Tom, hablamos de Marlowe hasta porque sí, y pensamos en como sería tener una casa llena de niños. Cerraba mis ojos cuando podía y escucharlo hablar así era como escuchar e proyecto de nuestras vidas, como si ninguna enfermedad se hubiera interpuesto. Por pequeños lapsos de tiempo me sentía plena, no recordaba el dolor en mi corazón y la agonía de no tenerlo como quería.

- Quédate en el auto, yo buscaré a Bear y nos vamos. - Dijo Robert bajando de auto antes de que pudiera decir algo. Sería mejor, no quería bajar, estaba haciendo mucho frío y quería llegar rápidamente a mi departamento, bueno a su departamento, o a nuestro departamento, como sea, a casa. Encendí la radio para no aburrirme el ratito en que esperaba a Rob y a Bear. Apoyé mi cabeza en el manubrio y cerré os ojos, y dejé que la música me llenara. Recordé la vez en que bailé por primera vez con Robert en el barco, la primera vez de muchas cosas, la vez primera en que caí boba por él, la primera vez en que tomé su mano, en que nos besamos, y en que nos amamos. Había pasado un poco más de un año de aquella vez, era poco tiempo, pero parecía mucho. En eso, alguien entró al auto y no era exactamente Robert, se sentía el perfume de mujer, el olor dulce.

- ¡Kristen! - Casi pegué un salto.

- ¡Lizzy! ¿Por qué me asustas así?

- Si que fue buena, si que te asustaste. - Dijo muriendo de la risa. - ¿Cómo estás, amiga? - Ella me abrazó, y vaya que extrañaba sus delgados brazos.

- Bien, bastante bien, ¿Y tú?

- Bien, tu hermano me pidió ser su novia oficialmente.

- Oh, Dios, ¿En serio? Te felicito. - La abracé dándome por informada. - Mi hermano está prendado de ti parece.

- Es muy bueno.

- Lo es, él era un casanova por excelencia, pero contigo actúa de una manera distinta, te quiere de verdad, lo noté e otro día en el lago.

- Oh, ese día, el día en que alguien te cargo hasta las rocas.

- Ay. - Me sonrojé un poco, a pesar del frío tempestuoso. - Sí, lo pasamos bien.

- Si los vi … algo. Por suerte no estaba la zorra.

- Agh, ni me la recuerdes por favor.

- Anda bien lejos así que aprovecha estos días.

- Supieras … - Hice un movimiento coqueto con mis cejas, que Lizzy los comprendió de inmediato.

- Eres una pervertida.

- ¡Qué dices! Yo no soy la culpable, es tu hermano.

- Ambos lo son. - Dijo sugestivamente. - ¿Te ha dado alguna señal?

- Pocas cosas, pero si se acordó de que ese era su departamento, pero le dio igual que estuviera ahí, prefería tenerme ahí.

- Ow, Kristen … él de verdad te quiere, aunque no se acuerde. Entró a la clase y sin que nadie le preguntara comenzó a hablar de ti.

- Oh. - Era bonito saber este tipo de cosas.

- Dijo que venía por Bear y que se iba con su princesa. - Dijo Lizzy casi más emocionada que yo. - Sabes que me vuelvo loca por ustedes dos, debería colocarles un nombre, así como un apodo de pareja.

- ¿Apodo de pareja? - Pregunté curiosa.

- Sí, a ver .. Tu eres Kristen … él Robert … uhm Krisbe .. No, suena mal. A ver … ¡Robsten! Si, sus nombres juntos, oh que buena idea se me ocurrió. - Lizzy parecía una desesperada fanática de alguna banda musical.

- ¿Robsten? - Alcé mi ceja.

- Sí, sus nombres juntos, es como ¡Ay! Me encanta, sabes que me encanta la pareja que hacen y que te aprecio mucho, así que no digas nada, que mi apodo es una maravilla.

- Okay, Lizzy, como quieras. - La volví a abrazar para apagar un poco su emoción.

- Oh sí, a todo esto, mañana es la prueba de vestido de Victoria, y necesito que vengas.

- ¿A qué hora? - La mañana no estaba disponible, esa era de Robert.

- Por la tarde, después de almuerzo. A las cuatro de la tarde vendrá la modista y hará las ultimas medidas y esas cosas de estilistas, además traerá unos vestidos por si quieres elegir alguno.

- Genial, porque no tengo nada visto para la boda.

- Entonces ven, con tu novio sin memoria por la tarde.

- Aquí estaremos.

- Ya mi pequeña Kristen, me voy, tengo una llamada telefónica pendiente con tu hermano.

- Ve a saturar la línea telefónica, nos vemos, te quiero Lizzy. - Ella me despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta. Justo venía Robert con Bear en sus brazos, se despidió de Lizzy y algo de palabras intercambiaron. Oh mi perro, cuanto lo extrañaba.

Robert entró en el auto y Bear se abalanzó arriba mío. - Oh, mi niño, ¿Cómo te has portado? - Él solo me lameteó un poco, y su cola se movía alocada. - Jugaremos después.

- ¿Así que prueba de vestidos mañana?

- Ah, sí, tu hermana insistió, además no tengo vestido. - Hice un puchero.

- Sin vestido te ves más sexy. - Dijo arqueando sus cejas.

- Robert son … - Miré mi reloj de pulsera. - Las siete con veintiséis minutos, cálmate. - Lo miré seriamente, aunque estaba bromeando. - Además llevamos un niño a bordo. - Miré a Bear.

- Para saciarte no hay hora.

- Para de hablar así, está Bear.

- ¿Y qué si sigo hablando así?

- Uhm, no sé, solo deja de hablar así. - Me mataba cuando colocaba ese tono de voz ronco y áspero, era esa vez sexual que todo lo hacía, y yo no tenía mucho autocontrol.

- Llegaré a casa y te daré un postre, así que conduce rápido. - Oh madre santa, si me decía eso no podría conducir bien, para nada.

Robert luego agarró a Bear como si nada, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en su semblante, acarició a Bear y le hablaba. - Si tu mamá es muy terca. - ¿Por qué le decía que yo era sus mamá?

- ¿Soy su mamá?

- Claro, yo soy su papá y él necesita a una mami, y tu lo serás, aparte te quiere.

- Acepto. - Dije mirando al frente y echando a andar el motor.

…

No sé qué había sido más chistoso, si ver a Robert hablándole a Bear sobre el clima o ver las cosas que hacía Bear junto a Bernie mientras estábamos en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Comíamos el pastel de limón que había prometido, mientras veíamos una película en la televisión.

- Él es muy apuesto, creo que te gusta, no hablas mucho. - Dijo Robert refiriéndose al actor.

- Tonto, estoy concentrada en la trama.

- Sí, claro, en la trama.

- Y ella, tiene unos senos demasiado sugerentes, por eso no hablas. - Si, en el fondo me molestaba que la actriz fuese tan moldeada, aunque no me quejaba de mis atributos, me gustaba lo que tenía aunque no fuese especialmente una mujer con mucho busto.

- No me interesan los senos, prefiero los traseros como este. - Agarró el mío apretándolo, y yo salté chillando.

- ¡Ouch!

- Chillas, pero te gusta. - Y otra vez ese tono de voz áspero, con toque a terciopelo. - ¿No querías comer postre?

- No ya no quiero. - Me paré del sofá y saqué a Bear y a Bernie para llevarlos a su cuartito. Sabía que esto con Robert no terminaría aquí, y no quería que dos par de ojos inocentes vieran cosas que no debían.

- ¡Ven, Bear! - Bear no me hacía caso, no quería entrar a la pieza. Bernie en cambio era más obediente. - ¡Bear!

- No sabes domar machos. - Dijo Robert que agarró a Bear y lo lanzó dentro de la pieza de una vez. - ¿Ves? Así de sencillo.

- ¿Sabes domar hombres? ¿Tus gustos cambiaron?

- No, para nada. - Me arrinconó en contra de la pared.

- Suéltame, déjame salir. - Dije atrapada entre sus músculos, me sentía enrejada. Pero oh, no importaba, quería que hiciera esto rudo y agresivo. Comencé a híper ventilar de solo sentirlo cerca, su boca ya se perdía por mi cuerpo, creo que estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Mi corazón latía fuerte y mi pecho saltaba por la desesperación. - Oh, mi pppostre.

- ¿Quieres tu postre? - Dijo sacándome el sweater que llevaba puesto. Yo hice lo mismo con él, le quité su sweater y su camiseta, dejándolo sin nada de cintura hacia arriba. Enredé mis dedos temblorosos en el vello de su pecho.

- Sí, lo quiero ahora. - Él me tomó de las piernas y me subió a su caderas, me agarré de su cuello para cuando subió las escaleras y me llevó hasta el baño. Oh Dios, en el baño siempre todo era demasiado excitante.

- Oh bebé. - Comenzó a quitarme toda la indumentaria de mi cuerpo, sus dedos quemaban ardientemente sobre mi piel, me encendían por dentro y me encendían aún más. Deslizó mis pantaloncillos por mis piernas y besó desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi rodilla. Qué manera de sentirse bien un simple beso en las partes sensibles, estaba vuelta loca. Su lengua se paseaba por los bordes de mis piernas, como si me dibujara. - Eres dulce, realmente dulce. - Sus besos y apretones subieron a mi muslo y mi centro comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente. Sabía que el premio estaba en aquella zona, y que me haría gritar a mil por hora. Me quitó mis calzones y fui libre al fin de toda prenda que apresaba mi cuerpo. Me observó por un rato, me sentía deseada con esa mirada azul tan potente. Estaba un poco incomoda, apoyada sobre el borde del lavabo, completamente expuesta y desnuda para él.

- Desnúdate. - Le pedí. Al menos para mí era más excitante verlo desnudo haciendo algo, que aún vestido. Ver como sus músculos se adecuaban a la acción, como trabajaba sobre mí era algo digno de ver.

- Desnúdame. - Me incliné y los desvestí intentando ocupar mi boca. Primero desabroché su pantalón con mis manos y luego deslicé todo hasta el suelo con mis dientes, hasta sus calzoncillos, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Oh, déjame coja esta noche, solo en eso pensaba. Recordé el peculiar apodo que tenía su miembro … Robert Jr esta noche otra vez deslumbraría.

Nos unimos como imanes, su boca a la mía, su pecho al mío, su abdomen rozaba mi estomago, y sus piernas jugueteaban con las mías, nuestras manos se entrelazaban. Era mágico y embriagante, hasta que él bajó hasta mi centro, haciendo que me apoyara en el borde del lavabo. Abrió mis piernas haciéndome sentir completamente extendida, y posó su lengua. Maldita lengua inglesa, tenía una habilidad grandiosa para succionarme, solo un par de veces y sentía que me vendría y eso que solo estábamos en el comienzo. Buscó cada rincón para saborear, cada sensible lugar que me hacía gritar y hacer eco dentro del baño, oh mierda, esto era increíble. No sé si podía encasillarme en el concepto de ninfómana, pero vaya que me gustaba tener sexo con él, y solo con él, pensar en otro hombre era de inmediato sinónimo de asco. Robert tenía ese toque varonil y rudo que me hacía perder la cabeza, me volvía una desquiciada.

- Ahhh, amor, ohh, sí. - Sentía ya la sensación previa al orgasmo.

- ¿Quieres ver como te hago el amor? - Mirar desde arriba como su boca estaba a centímetros de mi, mientras me decía aquello hizo que me viniera en dos segundos.

- OHHHH, Dios, oh.

- Eres tan candente, ¿Quieres ver?

- Sí, quiero.

Robert me hizo dar la media vuelta, levantó una de mis piernas para que la apoyara sobre el borde del lavabo haciendo resistencia. Uno de sus brazos me agarró por la cintura para tenerme firme, su miembro tanteó mi trasero, hasta llegar a mi centro desde atrás, hasta que en eso me comenzó a penetrar.

- Míranos al espejo. - Dijo él besando mi cuello.

El espectáculo era erótico, me veía en el espejo siendo aprisionada por el brazo de Rob y dándome desde atrás, me golpeaba en contra de la loza helada, y me hacía gemir. Era más exquisito vernos haciéndolo, ver como el movimiento de vaivén se hacía presente en toda la extensión de espejo. Podía ver los ojos lujuriosos y calientes de Rob mirando mi cuerpo desde el espejo, a ratos me mordía el cuello y con la mano que estaba en la cintura apretaba mis pezones dejándolos doloridos.

- ¿Te gusta como nos vemos? - Preguntó a mi oído.

- Me fascina, ohhh.

- ¿Cuánto te fascina?

- Mmmucho, amor.

- ¿Quieres más duro?

- Síi, follame, por favor.

- Mmm, ¿Quieres que haga?

- Qué me folles duro.

- ¿Así? - La embestida sonaba sonoramente en el baño, golpeaba mi cadera en contra de la loza, dolía pero era placentero. Nos mirabamos por el espejo y eso me servía para calentarme aún, las miradas transmitían más que los hechos. - ¿Te gusta? - Dijo con dificultad al sentir ahogado por la respiración.

- Oh, Rob, sí, creo que

- No, aún no ..

Siguió embistiendo fuerte, tanto que los utensilios que habían en el lavabo cayeron al suelo por el brusco movimiento.

- Oh, mierda.

- Vente, nena, solo hazlo.

- Ahhh, Rob, ohh.

- Nunca podré, ohhhh …arar de saciarme de ti. - Dijo sobre mi piel húmeda y caliente a la vez. Me sentía sudorosa, me sentía hirviendo. Las imágenes de las veces en que habría los ojos y lo veía embistiéndome me volvían a prender. Quería hacerlo otra vez.

- ¿Te gustó? - Me dio vuelta y me besó, haciendo sentir su lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

- Oh, sí. ¿Vamos a la cama?

- ¿Estás cansada? - Preguntó un poco desanimado.

- No, quiero más. - Sí, era una maldita ninfómana a causa de él.

…

Oh, Dios, mis piernas, y mi cadera tenían un dolor eternamente horrible. Estaba en la cama aún, y parecía que ya era bastante tarde. Desde el primer piso provenía olor a comida … ¿Robert cocinando? Imposible. Me incliné y el dolor fue horrible, ¿Cómo algo tan placentero podía dejarme tan mal al otro día? Bueno, era yo la que decía que quería estar coja al otro día. No le tocaría ni un pelo en día a ese hombre, o terminaría parapléjica.

Me levanté y busqué mi bata para bajar, a pesar de que necesitaba de que me cargaran al primer piso para poder llegar sin dolores. El olor era a pasta al parecer, olía rico … no, ya no olía tan bien … oh, olía asqueroso. Corrí al baño, el simple olor a pastas me hizo sentir unas nauseas asquerosa, esto era horrible. No vomitaba desde pequeña, cuando solía enfermarme, y no tenía buenos recuerdos. Por suerte fue algo leve, pero vomité de todas maneras, el estomago se me había revuelto, ya no tenía ganas de comer.

- ¿Kristen pasa algo? - Él apareció en la puerta del baño, que por la rapidez la había dejado abierta.

- Creo que estoy enferma del estomago. - Dije tirando la cadena del baño.

- ¿Vomitaste?

- Sí.

- Oh, pobre mía. - Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente. - ¿Quieres que te prepare alguna sopa?

- ¿Sabes hacer sopa?

- Sí, no soy tan ignorante como piensas. - Dijo él acariciando mis mejillas.

- Está bien, y por favor elimina de alguna manera el olor a esa comida que haces, me da nauseas. - Dije tapándome la nariz.

- Oh, diablos, ahora mismo. - Bajó corriendo y cerró la puerta de la cocina.

Fui a mi habitación un tanto adolorida, al parecer no era un buen día para salir. Molestias estomacales y físicas … solo por pasarlo bien en una noche lujuriosa. Me lancé sobre la cama, era momento de que mi hombre me sirviera, lo necesitaba mucho. Me coloqué mi pijama, y me acosté, acurrucándome hasta el fondo. Robert me prepararía una sopa, o algo, supongo que eso no me caería mal, si seguía así, tendría que ir al médico en la semana. Y más encima me perdería la prueba de vestidos, y mañana debía trabajar.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó, quizás era Lizzy para confirmar que iríamos.

- ¿Aló? - Contesté.

- ¿Hablo con Kristen? ¿Kristen Stewart?

- Uhm, si con ella, ¿Con quién hablo?

- Eso no importa, lo dejaremos en que soy un hombre y listo, lo único que puedes saber.

- ¿Perdón? En serio, ¿Con quién hablo? ¿Es una broma?

- No, no es ninguna broma, deberías tu dejar de bromear.

- ¿Qué? En serio, llamaré a la policía, ¿Con quién hablo?

- A ti y a él lo tenemos en la mira, si sigues buscándolo puedes pasarlo muy mal.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Te refieres a Robert?

- Sí, el mismo que ahora está en tu cocina cocinando, tu estás en tu habitación ahora. - El pánico se estaba apoderando de mí.

- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunté desesperada.

- Solo no te acerques más a Robert, él tiene una relación con otra mujer, y las amantes siempre terminan teniendo un fina fatal, ¿Sabías? - Recordé lo que me había dicho Tom ayer, quería llorar del miedo.

- No me alejaré de él.

- No digas eso, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo.

- ¡Yo no me estoy metiendo con nadie! ¡Tu eres alguien que me llama y me espía! Debes estar contratado por el hijo de puta padre de Linda, ¿Cierto? ¡Dilo!

- Solo recuerda, aléjate de él o terminarás pagando caro, incluso é por engañar a Linda.

- ¡Hey! - No sabía si seguir gritando o llorar de desesperación, pero no pude hacer nada, él tipo de la línea había colgado. Cerré la ventana y las cortinas de todas las habitaciones y desconecté el teléfono. Estaba en pánico, quizás hasta en shock, nunca en mi vida me habían amenazado de esa manera, si lo que había interpretado estaba correcto, estaba amenazada casi de muerte por meterme en los asuntos de la zorra, ¿Ella sabría que su padre era un extorsionista? ¿Le contaba a Rob o no?

- ¡Amor! Traje tu so-pa … Estaba en un rincón sentada en el suelo. - ¿Kristen, te pasa algo? Estás pálida.

- Na-nnnnnada. - Estaba mal, no podía ni hablar.

No quería decirle, pero a la vez también. No quería correr riesgos ni que él los corriera, tenía miedo, esto era mafiosamente extraño, no pueden obligar a alguien a amar a otra persona, y menos amenazarme. Tenía miedo, pero no sabía si contarle a Rob o decirle que se fuera y no volviera más, y justo que este fin de semana había sido un gran avance para ambos, había sido maravilloso ... ¿Por qué a mí? Si todo iba bien, al menos un poco mejor.


	17. Sunbeam

**American Woman, English Man**

17 th.

_Sunbeam_

**KPOV**

Robert se había sentado conmigo en el suelo, mientras yo seguía con mis piernas aferradas a mi cuerpo y mis manos agarradas a las rodillas, estaba en colapso luego de esa llamada, jamás en la vida me había pasado algo de esa envergadura. Me habían amenazado si seguía con Robert, todo por la pendeja esa que se creía con el poder de tener a alguien a la fuerza, ¿Qué podía tener tan valioso Robert para que no lo dejarán libre? Bueno, no es que el padre de Linda encontrará algún tesoro en mi novio sin memoria, sino que revolvía todo el gallinero solo porque a su hija descerebrada se le ocurría encapricharse con mi británico.

- ¿Me dirás de una vez por todas que te pasa? - Él botó su cabeza sobre mi hombro acariciando suavemente mi brazo, me hablaba con esa voz suave, esa voz de niño. Yo llevaba un buen par de minutos en silencio, completamente impactada.

- No sé qué decir. - Dije con lentitud.

- ¿Por qué cerraste las cortinas? Está amaneciendo, aunque esté nublado entra un poco más de luz. - Agregó.

- Están bien así, todo bien, si todo está bien.

- Estás rara, Kristen, ¿Segura que no pasó nada? - Su cabeza seguía botada sobre mi hombro, y con su mano acariciaba los nudillos de mis manos.

- Nada, bebé, nada con importancia, nada que tenga que ver con una llamada.

- Kristen, en ningún momento nombré una llamada, ¿Quién llamó? - Diablos, había hablado de más. - ¡Dime! ¿Por qué te quedas callada? - Su preocupación salía a flote.

- Alguien … no, ¡no! No te puedo decir, es que, oh diablos, Rob, es horrible. - Dije mientras mis manos daban vueltas sobre mi cabello y cara, estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es tan horrible? ¡Me estás asustando, mujer! - Él se inclinó un poco, a lo que me tomó desde los hombros para mirarme fijamente y convencerme de que le contara, pero no podía … más bien, si podía, pero él tampoco me quiso contar la razón por la cual no podía terminar con Linda, así que me hallaba en el derecho de guardar información también.

- Es mejor que me vaya. - Me levanté del piso, pero él me atajó con sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Dijo indignado, mirándome extrañado.

- Me voy a mi casa. - Espeté.

- No, no te dejaré ir, estás enferma, te cuidaré por hoy. - Eso había sido tierno, mi corazón se ablandó por unos segundos, pero el temor de esa llamada volvió a mi ser, opacando cualquier otra sensación.

- Es que, Rob … uhm, recordé que debo ayudar a mamá en unos asuntos.

- Estás mintiendo, porque hoy iríamos a casa para ver lo del vestido de Victoria, y te habías comprometido con mis hermanas, no me vengas a vender otro cuento, dime de una vez qué te pasa.

- No te diré, porque tu también me has ocultado cosas. - Me paré por completo, tratando de desenvolverme de su abrazo, aunque era complicado, esos brazos trabajados podían con mi pequeño cuerpo, y sin querer yo caía en ellos.

- Amor, yo no te he ocultado nada. - Ah, mentiroso, quise patearle la cara, además sumaba lo de su memoria.

- ¿Qué no me has ocultado nada? - Al carajo la advertencia de Tom. - ¿Por qué no me contaste que no podías terminar con Linda porque su padre te había amenazado? ¡Respóndeme! ¿O acaso eso no cuenta como mentira?

- Eso es omitir información, además … ¿Cómo supiste eso? - Quise arrancar de a habitación, pero el notó mis intenciones y se interpuso en mi camino.

- ¡Qué importa! Eres un cobarde que no puede terminar una estúpida relación por miedo, me tienes a mí, ¿Acaso la necesitas a ella? ¡No entiendo!

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada! - Era fácil decirlo cuando él no sabía por todo lo que he tenido que pasar. Él se estaba alterando, al igual que yo, sabía que no llegaríamos a ninguna parte, a menos que lo hiciese razonar.

- ¿Qué no entiendo nada? Bah, a ver, dejame explicarte … si mal no entiendo, perdiste la memoria, te fijaste en ella, en menos de una semana la hiciste tu novia, para en dos días darte cuenta que la detestabas y al mismo tiempo te fijaste en mí, pero seguiste con ella, porque su padre la encapricha con todo, incluso con un novio que le debe obedecer en todo porque pertenece en la milicia …

- Te equivocas. - Arremetió él.

- ¡Cállate! - Proseguí. - Y luego me dices que me amas, que la dejarás, que quieres hacer tantas cosas conmigo, ¡Pero no tienes el valor de dejarla!

- Estoy podridamente amenazado. - Dijo con un dejo de pesar, se veía apesadumbrado, en el fondo él sabía que yo tenía la razón, y que él no tenía las agallas suficientes para enfrentar esta situación.

- ¿Te interesa seguir en el ejercito? - Pregunté con miedo a la respuesta. Algo muy distinto era escucharlo de parte de Tom, y otra ver lo que decía Robert.

- Claro que me interesa, nací para eso. - Imbecil hombre mío sin memoria.

- Eres muy bobo. - Dije empujando su hombro al pasar a su lado. No tenía intenciones de seguir discutiendo sabiendo que creía que el ejercito era más importante que yo.

- ¡Oye, estamos conversando! - Rob me agarró de la muñeca, me lastimó un poco por su fuerza.

-¿Te importa más volver a la guerra que yo? - Tragué el nudo de mi garganta sonoramente, no quería desfallecer.

- Amor, sabes que me importas, pero …

- Pero sientes que debes hacer esto por tu patria. - Terminé la frase que me sabía de memoria. Si él me volvía a dejar prefería que se olvidara de mí para siempre, no sería capaz de volver a sentir ese sufrimiento.

- Exacto, sé que me entiendes.

- ¡Estúpido! No lo dije porque te entienda, lo digo porque es el típico discurso de un soldado, no sé como puedes pensar tal barbaridad, ¿Y si mueres? - Con esto recordaba esas conversaciones previas a su ida a la guerra, me estremecía por dentro el pensar en que se fuera otra vez, en tener que aprovechar los últimos días de un mes, en tener que extrañarlo. Si esta vez había vuelto sin memoria, no me quería imaginar cómo llegaría en una segunda oportunidad.

- No me pasará nada. - Dijo con tranquilidad juntando su frente con la mía, sentí que iba a besarme, pero corrí mi cara.

- Claro, no te pasará nada, y volviste sin memoria.

- Kristen, debo quedarme en el ejercito, debo porque es mi deber, ¿Entiendes?

- No, no entiendo, no me entra en la cabeza, eres tu el testarudo.

- Piensa en nosotros dos, será para nuestro bien, tendremos un buen futuro si yo sigo siendo militar.

- No me interesa lucrar contigo, Rob, me interesa esto que tienes aquí. - Toqué su corazón con la palma de mi mano. - No me importa tener que vivir en una pobre casa, sin lujos, no me interesa tener una casa grande ni comodidades, porque te tengo a ti, pero si te vas otra vez, creo que perderé el rumbo.

- Mi vida. - Agarró mi rostro con sus grandes manos, acunándome como un bebé. - Jamás me habían dicho algo como eso. - Sí te lo había dicho antes desmemoriado. - Pero entiéndeme, debo hacerlo, y nada malo pasará, te lo puedo asegurar. - Me dolía que pensará así aún, si tan solo recordará toda nuestra historia y la promesa que me había hecho esto no sería ningún problema. Así que tomé aire y dije algo que sería duro, pero podía hacerlo cambiar de idea.

- Entonces, viendo que no cambias de idea, olvídate de mí. - Jamás me imagine decirle esto, pero quizás era la única manera de persuadirlo a cambiar de idea. Era egoísta, pero la verdad no podía permitir que se fuera otra vez. - Soy yo la que está sobrando en tus planes, porque a pesar de que te quiera, no puedo aceptar que quieras volver a la guerra y que me dejes aquí con la agonía de saber si estás bien.

- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? - Dijo perplejo, aprisionándome en contra de la puerta. - Yu no te puedes ir ¡No puedes dejarme solo!

- ¿Ves como duele? - Lo corrí de mi lado y busqué mi ropa que estaba en el suelo. - Es simple, si cambias de parecer ahí estaré, pero viendo que eres un hombre terco que solo piensa en una guerra de mierda, puedes hacerme el favor de no buscarme más, porque no estaré ahí para ver como termina todo.

- ¿Estás terminando conmigo? - Su voz sonaba dolida, estaba impactado, jamás pensó que yo diría algo como aquello, tampoco pensé que eso saldría de mi boca, pero debía hacerlo, sabía que no me dejaría ir, que cambiaría de forma. O al menos eso creía.

- Sí, esto se terminó, además no somos nada, tienes una novia, a la que al parecer le debes más que a mí. - Dije colocándome mi ropa interior, dejando a bata sobre la cama.

- ¿Perdón? Que yo sepa en ningún momento eso te molestó.

- Ah, claro, de verás que la idea de que estés con ella me agrada tanto, no sabes los feliz que me hace. - Caminé hacia la puerta. - ¿Me das permiso? Debo vestirme y mi ropa está en el baño.

- No, no dejaré que te vayas. - Dijo apoyándose sobre la puerta.

- Robert, esto es en serio, me quiero ir, no puedo razonar con tu manera de pensar.

- No puedes dejarme, eres mía, solo mía.

- Sí, pero tu no eres completamente mío, estás ligado a ella, y eso te hace parte de ella.

- Sabes que no la quiero, ni siquiera ha pasado nada con ella.

- Lo sé, confío en ti, pero aún así no la dejas, tienes la relación ahí. - Le golpeé un poco el abdomen para que me dejara salir, pero era en vano. Él tomó mis muñecas y me abalanzó sobre su cuerpo. - Tu lugar es aquí, conmigo, no me puedes dejar, me duele el alma de escucharte decir todo esto.

- Pues a mi me duele más saber que no la dejas ni a ella, y a la milicia tampoco. - Quise llorar, porque él de verdad se veía afectado, pero debía hacer esto, para que abriera los ojos.

- No eres capaz de irte.

- Claro que soy capaz, solo que no me dejas salir de la habitación. - Dije volviendo a forcejear. - No es que no te quiera, es solo que me molesta, ahora déjame ir.

- Habíamos quedado en que esto sería clandestino, tu y yo juntos. - Dijo soltándome, tan apenado que me sentí como una víbora al hacerlo sentir así.

- Lo sé, pero no es por eso por lo que te dejo, es por tu decisión de volver a la guerra. - Abrí al fin la puerta y él me siguió dando lentos pasos detrás de mí. Llegué a la puerta del baño y me detuve a ver su rostro, se veía acabado, se me desplomaba el alma al suelo, pero debía armarme de valor y hacer esto. Era la única manera.

- Debo hacerlo, Robert. - Entré al baño y recogí mi vestimenta para ponérmela. Entre tanto, sus ojos azules se volvóa cristal con esas lágrimas que querían brotar. Oh mi pobre hombre, pero debía hacerlo, me convencía a mi misma que solo de esta manera él llegaría a la conclusión de que sin mí no tenía vida, y para ello debía dejar de lado su carrera como militar. No me importaba si se dedicaba a otra cosa dentro de la milicia, pero si solo tenía que ir a la guerra a exponer su vida, no era algo con lo que podía lidiar, no otra vez.

- No, no me dejes, te lo pido. - Dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

- Yo no me iré solo si cambias de opción, Rob. - Dije saliendo del baño, esta vez vestida.

- No puedo salirme, Kristen.

- Si puedes, está en tus manos, solo que eres un cobarde. - Dije duramente. Bajé las escaleras lentamente y él me seguía, sin decir nada luego de eso.

- Dame un plazo, pero no te vayas.

- ¿Un plazo? Creo que he esperado bastante como para darte más tiempo. - Bajé los últimos escalones y fui por Bernie para llevármela a casa de mis padres. Esto era extraño, era tal cual a como terminar de verdad, yo no tenía intenciones de dejarlo por siempre, solo quería que él sentara cabeza.

- Pero Kristen, de verdad, ¿Por qué actúas así? Este estaba siendo uno de los mejores fin de semanas que he tenido desde que volví de la guerra.

- Eso afirma lo que te digo, conmigo y sin guerra estás mejor, pero quieres voltearle la espalda a la felicidad parece. Si ahora estás sin memoria, imagina en las condiciones en que puedes llegar después, ¡Puedes morir!

- Dame tiempo, debo idear un plan, y debes ayudarme, no puedo solo.

- Es simple, ¡Déjala! - Le coloqué la correa a Bernie. - Ven, nena, nos vamos. - Por suerte Bear estaba durmiendo o sino la despedida sería fatal.

- Su padre me tiene amenazado, ese tipo es capaz de hacer cosas muy macabras.

- Sí, lo sé, la llamada de denante era una amenaza, me dijeron que debía estar cerca de ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? Esto no puede estar pasando. - Rob pasó frenéticamente los dedos por su cabello.

- No, por eso estaba aterrada, me amenazaron, me dijeron que debía tener cuidado o me pasaría algo, son unos patanes, no sé si Linda sabe que su padre es así, pero él la conciente en todo, y no esperaré a ver como sigues cayendo y casándote con ella.

- ¿Casarme? Jamás lo haría con ella, Kristen, quiero estar contigo. - Me abrazó, pero no respondí ante sus brazos rodeándome, me quedé estática. - No me hagas esto, amor, no me rompas el corazón de esta manera.

- No, yo no te estoy rompiendo el corazón, tu lo estás haciendo, siempre lo has hecho. - Lo abracé y me caí sobre su hombro, no había nada como la comodidad de su pecho y el aroma que expelía. No había nada como caer en el ritmo de su respiración, lo amaba, más que a nadie en este mundo, pero debía mover las piezas de esta manera antes de que fuese tarde. Debía hacerle creer que lo mejor para nosotros era que dejara atrás toda esa absurda historia de jugar al soldadito.

Quería que cumpliera su promesa.

- Tienes razón, siempre te he roto el corazón. - Dijo levantándome mi rostro desde la barbilla. - Siempre meto la pata, siempre hago estupideces, y no me doy cuenta de que eres lo más valioso que tengo. - Sonaba como si supiera quien era yo en el fondo.

- Solo déjame ir a casa, volveré, lo sabes, pero por favor, piénsalo. - Dije acariciando su mejilla, tratando de encontrar la paz luego de todo lo que nos habíamos dicho. Necesitaba pensar y él también, debía pensar en alguna manera de ayudarlo a cerrar esa relación con ella, pero también necesitaba que su tiempo lo ocupará en pensar que debía cumplir su promesa, la que había dejado antes de partir.

- Está bien, te llamaré por teléfono. - Él se acercó para besarme, pero me sentía tan dolida con todo, que solo le dí un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- Cuídate, Robert. - Con la correa de Bernie en mi mano, salí de su departamento. Nevaba un poco, pero nada que me impidiera llegar caminando hasta la casa de mis padres. Me volteé para observar si seguía en la puerta, y tal como lo pensé ahí estaba, apoyado en uno de los pilares de la entrada, observándome con unos ojos llenos de tristeza. Me partía el alma, mis pies ardían con ganas de caminar en reversa, pero no debía. Lo despedí con la mano, esbozando una leve sonrisa, él hizo lo mismo, a pesar de que había quedado destrozado.

Caminé sin rumbo, solo seguí a mis pies, sin ni siquiera seguir el camino que me llevaba a casa, solo vagué por unas horas. El centro de Londres no estaba muy lleno en un día domingo, lo que me permitió llorar sin timidez, sin toparme con miradas juiciosas. Bernie caminaba a mi lado, como una fiel amiga, amabas dejábamos que la nieve cayera sobre nuestras caras, bueno en ella sobre todo su pelaje.

Sabía que mi drástica decisión había sido muy espontánea, pero fue la única salida que encontré, era la mejor bomba de tiempo que podía colocar para que las cosas volvieran a su estado normal, con o sin un Robert con memoria. Necesitaba que dejará a la zorra, o que al menos la convenciera de que ellos no tenían un futuro, de que no eran compatibles, quizás de esa manera ella terminaría con su berrinche y su padre dejaría de estorbar. No negaba que esa amenaza me había erizado los pelos, jamás nadie me había hecho algo así, nunca antes era arremetida entre la espada y la pared por amar tanto a alguien.

Era la primera vez que me enamoraba de esta manera, cada día sentía algo nuevo por él, me sentía más enamorada. Su corazón era el lugar en donde debía estar, y él en el mío. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, nos amábamos de la misma manera, aunque él no lo supiera, pero nos amábamos, y eso era lo que contaba. Solo esperaba que mi arrebato sirviera, Al menos que cundiera efecto dentro de estos días.

Caminé y sin darme cuenta había tomado el camino que llevaba al cementerio, quizás era una especie de señal que mi hermano me estaba dando, no sé. Solo caminé y seguí con Bernie a mi lado hasta llegar a la lápida de mi hermano. El trozo gris de piedra estaba lleno de nieve, solo se distinguía nuestro apellido, cuanto lo extrañaba, él no merecía esto, y a pesar de que mi cabeza pasaba llena de Robert cada día, me hacía siempre un espacio para recordarlo, no éramos hermanos de sangre, pero si del amor, nos queríamos y amábamos mucho, y él siempre me protegió cuando yo era una niña. Siempre me aconsejó y me guió mientras yo crecía, siempre estuvo ahí. Lo necesitaba tanto ahora.

- Hola, hermanito. - Limpié como mano la parte de la lápida que llevaba su nombre. - Perdón si no traje flores, pero comprenderás que el clima las marchitará. Traje a Bernie, creo que nunca la había traído, es mi compañía, y sé que de alguna parte nos ves. - Tomé a Bernie en brazos y nos sentamos en la fría nieve, blanca como piel.

- No sabes cuanto te necesito, Dana, necesito de tu compañía y de tus consejos, me siento tan sola con todo esto, no sé por qué me pasa todo esto a mí, y no entiendo por qué los que menos merecen felicidad la obtienen con tanta facilidad. Es como si la mala suerte hubiese caído como un balde de agua fría sobre mí. Tu sabes más que nadie cuanto amo a Robert, pasábamos noches enteras hablando de lo que sentía por él y tu me decías lo que debía hacer, si estaba bien o no. - Sonreí. - Y justo cuando estábamos mejor, cuando él ya volvía de la guerra sano y salvo sucede que no me recuerda, que no soy nadie para él. Y cuando él al fin siente algo por mí otra mujer se interpone, creo que no sirvo para tener una vida feliz por largo tiempo.

Bernie se apoyo en mi pierna, cuando mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la nieve, no podía entender que todo esto me pasaba, y que de alguna manera no sabía si las cosas terminarían bien.

- Dame una señal, algo que me haga saber cómo le debo hacer para que Robert no actué mal, antes de que sea tarde. Necesito tanto alguien que me ayude.

Mis lágrimas se convirtieron en río, no encontraba el consuelo y debía desahogarme, necesitaba sacar la rabia y la pena de una vez, y dejar que la introspección me llevará a crear un plan. Ya me estaba enfriando, así que decidí irme antes de agarrar una hipotermia.

- Adiós, hermanito, te quiero mucho. - Con mi mano dejé un beso sobre su nombre en la lápida, como si mi beso fuese directo a su mejilla.

Volví a tomar la correa de Bernie cuando la nieve comenzó a ponerse más densa, al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta, sería mejor llegar luego a casa de mis padres, aunque ya ansiaba devolverme a donde Robert, pero sí, debía dejar pasar al menos dos días de absoluta frialdad. Quería charlar con Lizzy, pero probablemente Rob había decidido ir donde su hermana para buscar consuelo. En fin, solo me quedaba ir donde mis padres, volver al rincón de mi pieza y pensar … pensar en un plan.

Un plan … ¿De dónde mierda sacaba un plan para espantar a un tipo mafioso capaz de matar? La única opción era convencer a Linda, que estaba boba por mi hombre, no la culpaba por eso, solo me molestaba que tomara a un hombre como un capricho. Y me molestaba que su padre tomara esto como una guerra campal.

El camino había sido rápido mientras en mi cabeza daba vuelta la idea de enfrentar por mí misma a Linda, quizás yo debía mediar esa conversación que Robert no se dignaba a tener, ¡Exacto! Yo debía ser la persona que podía parar todo este espectáculo, debía conversar con Linda, y decirle que yo siempre fui la novia de Robert, que él me pertenecía, no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes, era una tonta, habría parado esa relación mucho antes. Ahora el punto era cuándo decirle aquello a la zorra, no sabía en donde vivía, además aún no llegaba de su viaje, la opción era enfrentarla en la boda de Victoria que sería en unos días más.

- ¿No estás con Robert? - Preguntó Cameron que llegaba tan sonriente a casa, cuando yo abría la puerta de la casa.

- No. - Dije seca.

- Vengo de donde Lizzy, dijo que irías para allá con Robert. - Dijo intrigado.

- Sí, pero no iré. - Abrí la puerta y entré dejando que Bernie se fuera a la cocina.

- ¿Se pelearon? - Cameron era muy entrometido, un tanto chismoso, no me dejaría tranquila hasta que soltase información.

- Terminamos. - Dije bajito para que nadie más comenzara a preguntar. Mis padres estaban en la sala viendo televisión, y siempre tenían buen oído cuando de chismes se trataba.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Cállate, por favor. - Dije haciendo un gesto con mi mano para que bajara el tono de voz.

- Oh, Kristen, mi niña. - Era la regalona de mi padre, y parecía como si no me hubiera visto hace bastantes días. Se acercó a abrazarme como cuando era niña, si no fuese porque ya estaba grande me hubiese tomado en brazos.

- ¡Papá! - Exclamé. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estábamos viendo fotografías tuyas, de cuando eras una retoña de cinco años.

- ¡Las fotos de cuando Kristen se hacía popo! - Dijo fuertemente Cameron, solo lo miré con desdén.

- Qué gracioso, Cam. - Dije.

- Andas de mal humor porque terminaste con tu británico. - Diablos, lo que faltaba, Cameron había soltado la noticia.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntaron mis padres al unísono.

- Sí, Kristen acaba de decir aquello. - Cameron lo dijo cruzándose de brazos, como si estuviera enfadado por mi decisión.

- Cállate, entrometido. - Bufé en dirección a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué pasó, querida? - Preguntó mi madre acercándose a mi lado.

- Nada que quiera conversar ahora. - Dije caminando hacia el sofá para poder sacar un rato de mi mente ese tema. - Fui a ver a Dana.

- ¡Y no me avisaste! Eres una mala hermana. - Ay. Cameron podía ser muy cargante si se lo proponía.

- ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves a donde Lizzy? - Dije de mala gana, sentándome en el sofá donde estaban mis padres antes de que llegara. Los álbumes de fotos estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa de centro, habían fotos de nosotros cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando recién comenzaban a salir los aparatos fotográficos. Las fotos estaban en sepia y blanco y negro. Lo primero que vi fue una en donde mi madre salía con su panza, debía ser yo. La tomé sobre mis manos y fue como verme a mi misma embarazada. Siempre decían que yo tenía un aire a mi madre cuando ella era joven, y tenían razón. Nuestras facciones eran las mismas, solo que las suyas eran más duras y marcadas que las mías, pero en general nos parecíamos. Me imaginé a mi misma con una panza como la suya, teniendo un hijo de él … sí, de él. ¿Cómo sería el día en que tuviera un hijo suyo y le contara que sería papá? Moría por ver algún día su emoción al saberlo. Lástima que eso estaba muy lejos de suceder.

- Lizzy vendrá mañana a almorzar. - Añadió Cameron.

- Fenomenal, haré un buen almuerzo para recibir a tu novia. - Dijo mamá, a lo que Cameron le comenzó a hablar de Lizzy de una manera bonita, de la misma manera en que hablaba Robert sobre mí antes de que olvidara la memoria.

- ¿Qué pasó con Robert? - Dijo papá sentándose a mi lado observando la foto que tenía en mis manos.

- Terminamos. - Más bien yo lo corté.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- No, no me hizo nada, yo terminé con él. - Sonaba normal para mí, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de mi plan, porque jamás pensaría en terminar con él en serio.

- ¿Pero por qué? Si lo amas.

- Claro que lo amo papá, pero debía darle un ultimátum para que deje a la otra chica. - Al decir esto, recordé el acabado rostro de Rob cuando me fui, mi alma se hizo pedazos.

- ¿Crees que fue la mejor opción?

- Creo que sí, él es muy cerrado, y tenía que colocar algo extremo para que cambiara de parecer, debía, solo se me ocurrió de repente, aunque lo extraño, estupidamente ya lo extraño, pero me da rabia que siga con ella aunque no la quiera. - Tiré la foto sobe la mesa y llevé mi cabeza a las manos.

- Oh, mi niña. - Mi padre me abrazó, eso era lo que necesitaba, unos paternales abrazos. - Te ha tocado la parte más dura.

- Creo que la mala suerte cayó sobre mí. - Dije apoyada en el grueso hombro de mi padre. - No sé qué haré si esto se sigue aplazando, papá.

- Debes ser paciente, si lo amas deberás esperar.

- Es que me estoy desesperando, he sido muy paciente, y solo he conseguido que una parte de él se fije en mí, pero no me recuerda, yo no quiero eso, quiero que me recuerde, que él se acuerde de nuestra historia.

- Habla con la chica. - Oh, mi padre leía mis pensamientos.

- Esa es mi idea, hablar con ella, porque Robert es un cobarde. - Es ahí cuando mi cabeza comenzaba a hervir.

- Sí, sé amable y respetuosa, trata de guardar la ira y quizás así la chica te entienda. - Él tomó mi mano, tal y como lo hacía desde que era una niña cada vez que me aconsejaba. - Sabes que quiero que seas feliz, y para ello debes buscar la felicidad, lucha, solo un poco más, verás que no debes estar muy lejos de encontrarla.

- ¿Y si no la encuentro? - Pregunté apenada y aterrada a la vez.

- Creo que en ese caso, deberías volver a América. - ¿Qué? No esperaba esa propuesta.

- ¿Volver? No, papá, ¡No puedo! Robert está acá, de seguro lo seguiría esperando.

- Sería muy masoquista, Kristen. - Dijo él, deteniendo el movimiento de su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano. - Quiero que luches, pero no que te desvivas, hija.

- Pero, él es el amor de mi vida. - Ahora si quise llorar.

- Lo sé, te entiendo, pero piensa en ti también. - Su brazo envolvió mi espalda. - Lucha por lo que es tuyo, pero si pasa demasiado tiempo es mejor que no insistas, terminarás peor de lo que ya lo estás. Lo digo por tu bien.

- Te entiendo, solo que es difícil pensar en esa opción, papá. No me imagino estando con otra persona que no sea él, mi vida no tiene sentido si él no está conmigo.

- Deberías sacarle celos. - Aportó mi madre que se sentó al lado de mi padre, al parecer estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación aunque estuviera hablando con Cameron, el que ya se había ido corriendo a hablar por teléfono con Lizzy.

- ¿Celos? Sí, lo hice una vez con Sebastian y funcionó. - Y los beneficios que había traído luego en el lago también los recordaba.

- ¿Sebastian? ¿Y quien es ese? - Preguntó mi padre.

- Es un amigo de Lizzy, el ex de Lizzy mejor dicho.

- ¿Y qué tal es? - Preguntó interesada mi mamá.

- Pues, es británico, creo que con eso lo digo todo.

- Deberías sacarle provecho, un poco de celos no le vendrían mal para que Robert tome cartas en el asunto, pero tampoco te sobrepases.

- ¿De qué me crees, mamá? Tampoco haré algo que alejé a Rob de mí.

- Bueno, en parte lo hiciste. - Dijo papá.

- Pero … ¡Ah! Estaré en mi habitación. - Me paré un poco indignada, sentía mi cabeza revuelta de ideas. Mi padre quería que luchase, pero no tanto, mi madre quería que le sacara celos a Robert, pero no tanto. No tenía idea sobre qué hacer, más que solo hablar con Linda de una vez.

- Sí, amor, te amo. - Era Cameron que hablaba con Lizzy. ¿Te amo? Era la primera vez que escuchaba a mi alocado hermano hablarse así a una mujer. - Oh, aquí está mi hermana, ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

Hice señas con mis manos para que le dijera que no, pero el inepto de mi hermano no hizo caso. - Aquí te dejo a Kristen, te quiero, amor.

- ¿Hola? - Dije como si no supiera con quién hablaba.

- ¡Kristen! Debo decirte que has hecho la estupidez más grande en todo este tiempo.

- Vaya, qué rápido se saben los chismes. - Dije con sarcasmo. - ¿Robert está ahí?

- Sí, está en su cuarto, está hecho pedazos, no sé cómo pudiste tomar esa decisión, amiga, no entiendo, explícame, soy toda oídos. - Dijo con un tono chillón.

- Okay, okay, pero cálmate. - Dije callándola.

- Estoy sentada y calmada, ahora cuéntame por favor. - No sé cuantas veces había repetido la historia, ya estaba cansada, así que decidí contarlo brevemente.

- Pues, deje a Robert para que se diera cuenta que si no deja a Linda de una vez por todas, me perderá. - Dije tajante. Ella se quedó en silencio, como examinando la situación.

- Ya, es algo parecido a lo que él me contó.

- ¿Qué te dijo él?

- Pues, lo mismo, pero que creía que no estabas segura de que lo quisieras, y siente que por eso fue tan fácil para ti dejarlo.

- Ogh, porfiado, él no entendió exactamente mi punto, le dije que lo quería, obvio, pero debía hacer esto.

- ¿Crees que sirva esto?

- Supongo.

- Mmm, igual mi hermano es un tonto, dijo que volvería a la guerra pasado el año nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás jodiendo?

- No, dijo que si tu no volvías, él se iba, y le importaba un carajo Linda.

- No se puede ir otra vez, no, soy una tonta, además para el año nuevo solo quedan dos semanas.

- Solo deja pasar unos días, haré que él hable con Linda, al menos después del matrimonio de Vicky, y que terminen, y vuelve, o sino se irá, y lo dijo tan en serio que le creo capaz de hacerlo.

- Sí, de hecho quiero hablar con Linda antes de que él lo haga.

- También es una buena idea, Kristen, debes dejarle en claro cómo son las cosas y que no quieres que nada termine mal, sino que en paz.

- Aham, eso quiero.

- Cuentas conmigo, para lo que necesites.

- Ahora necesito un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Dile que lo quiero, ¿Sí?

- ¿No quieres hablar con él mejor?

- No, mejor no, al menos hoy no, solo díselo, y cuídalo.

- Claro, amiga. - Hizo una pausa, talvez estaba sonriendo. - Entonces debo suponer que no vendrás a la elección de vestido.

- No, con Robert ahí mejor que no, pero elígeme un vestido, conoces mi estilo, que no sea un color fuerte, y que no muestre más de la cuenta.

- Déjalo en mis manos, elegiré el vestido más elegante para ti.

- Gracias, Lizzy. Ahora te dejo, quiero descansar, mañana debo trabajar, cuídate, un beso.

- Cuídate, también pequeña, nos estamos viendo.

- Adiós.

Por lo menos sabía que Robert estaba en buenas manos, era mejor que se hubiese ido a casa de su familia a que se hubiese quedado solo en el departamento. No me quería imaginar lo triste que estaba, y menos solo con Bear. Quería correr a abrazarlo, a regalonear y pasar el tiempo juntos, pero lamentosamente algo se había activado en mí dejando que lo de Linda y su padre no dejará de dar vueltas en mi mente.

Solo unos días, Kristen … solo unos días, pensé antes de dejar mi cabeza sobre la almohada y caer en un sueño profundo.

.

La luz tenue entraba por mi ventana, atacando directo a mis ojos, era bastante molestoso. Al parecer hoy las nubes se abrirían, eso contaba como una buena manera de empezar la semana, contando que sería una llena de alegrías dentro de las penas en Inglaterra. Este sábado sería navidad y el Little London Coffee acortaba las horas de trabajo, así que sonaba bien. Dos segundos bastaron para que recordase a Robert, ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿El sol le estaría iluminando el rostro como a mí ahora? Oh, quería esta con él ahora, despertar abrazada a él … pero, ya, iba en el día uno, podría sobrevivir a dos más.

Me levanté y mi cuerpo estaba liviano, no me sentía pesada ni agotada, a pesar de que mi mente descargaba flechazos de dolor. No había notado que aún llevaba la ropa puesta del día anterior, había caído como saco de papas, sobre la cama. Elegí un vestido grueso y de color gris para la jornada, no parecía que el clima iba a estar tan tempestuoso. Me duché rauda y bajé a tomar desayuno. Mi padre leía el periódico y la portada de este me alarmó: "Se necesitan 5.000 hombres, con capacidades varias y valor para luchar en la guerra", eso no me gustaba, de seguro Robert sentiría que ese llamado era su nueva oportunidad. Tragué grueso y me senté en la mesa, Cameron jugaba con la servilleta, dándole vueltas inútiles, mientras Taylor comía desesperadamente un emparedado.

- ¿Y mamá? - Pregunté al no verla en la mesa.

- Se sentía un poco afiebrada, así que se quedó en cama. - Dijo mi padre.

- ¿Nada grave, cierto? - Me alarmé un poco, no era tonta para saber que una fiebre no era signo de algo simplemente normal.

- Al parecer es gripe. - Dijo Cameron. - Anoche se quejaba de tos y dolor muscular.

- Sí, se notaba enferma. - Taylor dijo con la boca llena.

- Pobre, si quieren puedo quedarme en casa a cuidarla. - Sugerí. No tenía problemas con faltar al trabajo por cuidar a mi mamá.

- No hija, yo me quedaré, tu ve a trabajar tranquila.

- Cualquier cosa me dices. - Dije en dirección a mi padre que seguía absorto en el diario. Los demás siguieron en sus banales acciones de una mañana aburrida, siempre era así en casa, todos despertaban con la cara larga, creo que era la única que había despertado sonriente siendo que era la que acarreaba más problemas.

Terminé de desayunar, me despedí de todos y caminé campante para llegar a mi trabajo. La mañana estaba soleada, tanto que sentí la necesidad de colocarme gafas, pero no las andaba trayendo, así que debía fruncir mi frente más de lo normal para poder tapar la vista con mis cejas. Seguí caminando con mi ceño fruncido, hasta que …

- ¿Por qué vas tan enojada? - Miré de reojo y noté quien era, usualmente no recordaba las voces con mucha facilidad.

- ¡Sebastian! - Saludé.

- Hola, Kristen, ¿En qué andas tan temprano por acá? - Preguntó. Íbamos cruzando la calle juntos, se veía bien. Llevaba una gabardina de azul puro, le venía muy bien con sus ojos y ese cabello prolijo.

- Pues, trabajo en el café de allí. - Apunté el local.

- ¿Desde hace mucho?

- Unas pocas semanas. - Sonreí, y recordé lo que había dicho mi madre: celos. Pero no estaba Rob aquí, así que el plan no tenía sentido. - ¿Y tú?

- Pues, mi media hermana está por llegar de Estados Unidos.

- ¿Viajo y volvió tan rápido? - Recordaba a Suzie, y a su amiga, ambas muy simpáticas.

- Sí, debía hacer unos trámites sobre su pasaporte. - Dijo haciendo el gesto que Robert solía hacer con su cabello. Pasar sus dedos largo entre medio.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, es que Suzie se enamoró de un amigo mío, y quiere quedarse acá por él, aunque el chico no lo sepa.

- Oh, eso se llama locura de amor. - Acoté. Qué valiente de parte de Suzie, debía ser como ella. O pedirle consejos a ella.

- Sí. ¿Y qué es de tu casi novio sin memoria? - Ogh.

- Está bien. - No quise ahondar mucho en el tema.

- No suenas como si estuviera todo bien …

- Las cosas están complicadas. - Dije cuando por fin ya nos quedaba solo una calle por llegar.

- O sea, que no te ha recordado.

- Algo así. - Dije tratando de sonar cortante para no seguir con el tema, por suerte ya estábamos fuera del café, era hora de despedirme. No quería sonar descortés, pero tampoco quería que sacará provecho de mi mala situación con Robert.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde? - ¡Diablos!

- Uhm, trabajar. - Dije encogiendo mis hombros. Sabía lo qué quería proponerme Sebastian y mi respuesta era certeramente un no.

- Pero, ¿Hasta qué hora? - Preguntó entusiasmado y un tanto insistente.

- No sé, aún, es que como es semana de fiestas la jornada se acorta y no sé.

- Pues, te espero a las seis aquí afuera, si no puedes, lo dejamos para otra oportunidad. - ¿Qué acaso no entendía que no quería?

- Uhm … - Dudé. - Okay. - Dije sin ánimos, me las arreglaría para decir que debía hacer horas extras. Mañana, pasado y todos los días.

- Nos vemos, entonces, bonita. - Fruncí el ceño ante eso. - No te enojes, Kristen, es solo como amigos.

- Eso espero. - Dije de la misma manera. Nos despedimos y todo quedó en que si habría una supuesta cita. Estaba en un lío.

No estaba muy segura de sus intenciones, él era muy simpático, y se podía mal interpretar, aunque tampoco tenía nada de malo salir con otro chico, no haría nada indebido, mis sentimientos estaban claros, solo sería despejar la mente. Además tenía ganas de acercarme a Suzie y su amiga, me parecían dijes, y quería conocerlas mejor.

Okay, no quería entrar a divagar en ideas cuando debía enfocarme en atender a clientes durante toda la tarde. Esta semana me tocaba cocinar a mí, así que estaría a gusto.

- ¡Kristen! - Oliver, mi colorín compañero de trabajo me saludaba con su usual humor chispeante.

- ¡Oliver! ¿Qué tal? - Pregunté mientras me colocaba el delantal que llevaba el nombre del café.

- Bien, ¿Y tú, pequeña americana? - Él siempre me decía así por mi notable acento.

- Bien, parece que será una buena semana, ¿No? - Entré a la cocina y él me siguió.

- Sí, y no solo por el clima, habrá una paga extra y saldremos más temprano. - Recordé la cita con Sebastian.

- ¿A qué hora? - Pregunté como si fuera algo de vida o muerte.

- A las cuatro de la tarde. - Dijo sonriente, casi saltando de la alegría.

- Genial. - Celebré. A la hora en que Sebastian llegase yo ya no estaría aquí, lástima tener que dejarlo plantado, pero no estaba cien por ciento segura de salir con otra persona.

- Sí, así que ponte a cocinar con pura alegría, que mira que en estos días se llena aún más el local. - Oliver sabía como era el negocio en el Little London Coffee. Trabajaba hace más de un año aquí y siempre me contaba sobre lo vivido en este lugar. - Uhm, sí, lo olvidaba … - Oliver buscó algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. - Alguien te dejó esto por la mañana. - Me entregó un papel doblado color amarillo.

Lo recibí. - ¿Sabes quién lo dejó?

- No, estaba en la manecilla de la puerta, hoy me tocó abrir el local a mí, y pues lo guardé.

Reconocí de inmediato la letra que decía mi nombre, era la de Robert. Si tan solo hubiese llegado un par de minutos antes lo habría visto, quizás me siguió, quizás me vio con Sebastian, esperaba que eso último no hubiese pasado. Abrí sin preámbulos el arrugado papel y leí con lentitud …

«Sí, soy un imbecil, te extraño mucho, quiero verte.»

Oh mi corazón, él me extrañaba, y yo que pensaba que me odiaba un poquito por tal arrebato mío. Quizás no era mala idea ir a verlo al terminar mi jornada en el trabajo, por él era capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra. Espera, Kristen, debes dejar pasar días antes de que lo veas, o sino caerás en el mismo hoyo. Ow, pero quería verlo, lo ansiaba. Dejaría que pasara un día más, mañana por la tarde iría con la excusa de ir a buscar mi vestido para la boda de Vicky. Guardé la nota en el bolsillo de mi vestido como si fuera el regalo más bonito, mejor que un anillo de diamantes.

El día no se me hizo tan corto y eso que tuve mucho que cocinar. Pastas, papas horneadas y ensaladas varias, sin contar las innumerables hamburguesas que me recordaban a Rob. Emma era la chica encargada de hacer los pastelillos, cafés, lattes, y todo lo que llevara azúcar en su preparación, estábamos una en frente de la otra y por suerte, las conversaciones eran agradables, no había manera de aburrirse cocinando y teniendo buena compañía. Eran las tres de la tarde, solo una hora más y estaría libre. Me ofrecí para estar ese último lapso de tiempo atendiendo mesas, no era tan pesado, de hecho era muy relajado y quería moverme un poco.

Atendí un par de pedidos de panqueques con café, y otros en que solo pedían una soda. Nada fue completamente agotador, hasta tuve la coincidencia de atender a una antigua profesora en la universidad, cuando solía estarlo. Charlamos un poco, y por lo que me contaba aun era indefinida la fecha de la vuelta a clases. Lo agradecí, porque primero quería resolver mis problemas personales para entrar de lleno a estudiar.

Invité a Oliver a fumarnos un cigarro antes de trabajar la última media hora de la jornada. Hace días no fumaba, tenía a Robert que era la mejor droga, así que lo demás no lo necesitaba, pero como ahora las cosas estaban un poco cambiadas decidí fumar un solo cigarro. Inspiré y exhalé sintiendo la placentera sensación del humo pasando por mis vías respiratorias. Oliver hacia lo mismo, era como si estuviéramos idos en otra dimensión al fumar. Era muy bizarro.

- Ay, amor ¿Y si pasamos por un pastel? - Dios, por qué a mí. Este día era muy extraño. Primero, encontrarme con Sebastian; segundo, la nota de Robert y tercero, la risa estúpida de Linda. No quise voltearme para ver el espectáculo. Entré indignada al café y me fui de inmediato a la cocina. Sé que él me había visto, pero no lo miré, no quería ver como se veían juntos. Menos quería pensar en la idea de que me había enviado una bonita nota pero que salía igual con Linda.

- ¡Kristen! - Oliver vino detrás de mí.

- ¿Puedes atenderlos tú? No me siento capaz. - Dije al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a tener unas nauseas como las de ayer en la mañana. Eran apestosamente asquerosas, sumando la sensación de asco que me provocaba Linda junto a mi novio.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupado Oliver.

- Sí, un poco mareada. - Dije haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare un té de manzanilla? - Preguntó muy dulcemente Emma.

- No es necesario, Emma, tranquila. - Dije sosteniéndome del borde del mesón.

- Vengo al rato. - Añadió Oliver sacando su libreta y lápiz para atender a la parejita.

- No, si es para alarmarme, esos mareos y nauseas no son normales. - Dijo Emma, sacando una bolsita de manzanilla. Luego colocó la tetera para hervir agua.

- Quizás algo que comí me cayó mal, estoy así desde ayer. - Dije.

- Sería bueno que vayas al doctor si sigues así. - Dijo ella sentándose en una banquita al frente mío.

- Tienes razón, iré en la semana si sigo igual. - Agarré mi panza, creyendo que algún revoltijo de comida tenía por los dolores.

Me tomé la taza de manzanilla, mientras ella me decía todas las posibles razones de mis síntomas. Luego comenzó a hablar de la guerra, y mi ánimo cayó al suelo. Fui al baño, me lavaría la cara con agua helada para volver a casa y olvidar el mal rato.

Salí del baño, restregando mis ojos. Me sentía cansada, siendo que todo el día había sido bueno.

- ¿Estás bien? - Ay … Rob venía saliendo del baño de hombres, que tenía la puerta en frente del de las mujeres.

- No me toques. - Dije mirándolo a la cara, aunque él se veía preocupado.

- No quería venir, pero …

- Pero no pudiste decirle que no. De todas las partes de Londres tenías que venir al lugar en que trabajo, y justo luego de lo que hablamos ayer. Ya me doy cuenta que no tienes intenciones de darle un fin a esa relación. - Caminé dos pasos para ir a la cocina en busca de mis cosas, pero él me atajó en sus brazos.

- Le iba a decir, pero llegó con su padre y me acobardé. - Él bajó su mirada, se sentía avergonzado por aquello.

- Entonces hasta que no lo hagas, no me busques. - Me hice la fuerte, pero él me tenía tomada con sus firmes brazos. Quería caerme a abrazarlo, pero no debía. Todas mis ganas de ir a verlo mañana por la tarde habían sido abortadas.

- Kristen, de verdad te extraño, ¿Viste mi nota?

- Sí la vi. - Dije sin mirarlo.

- No seas así conmigo, por favor.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que actué? ¿Quieres que la vaya a saludar, invitarla a tomar el té o que seamos amigas?

- Claro que no, pero no agarres la rabia conmigo.

- No tengo con quien mas tomarla, eres tú el que no se decide. - Golpeé su brazo.

- No te quiero perder. - Dijo abrazándome siendo que me opuse.

- Entonces termina ya tu lío. - Dije alejándome. - Provecho con tu comida. - Dije y me marché sin despedirme de una manera muy cordial. Fui a la cocina y saqué mi abrigo y mi bolso. Me despedí de Emma y Oliver, salí sin mirar a la zona de las mesas, no quería verlo con ella. No quería.

- ¡Kristen! - Robert corrió detrás de mí cuando salía del café. - No te vayas así.

- Tu novia está dentro, creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es comportarte. - Dije tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

- De aquí no nos ve, Kristen juntémonos esta noche, no me seas así.

- No, Robert, nos vemos en la boda de tu hermana, ¿Sí? - Dije tocando su mano tibia. Le di una sonrisa, como si eso pudiera remediar todo. La desgarradora sensación de ser nuevamente yo la que lo dejaba me partía por milésima el alma, sentía que yo misma estaba colocando barreras que no eran necesarias, y que a la vez si lo eran.

Nadie dijo que las cosas serían fáciles, nadie. La boda de Victoria era este viernes, en cuatro días más lo vería y también encararía a Linda. Podía ser que ese día la tempestad dejase un torbellino de más problemas, o quizás sería el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

Aproveché de tomar mis días libres en esos cuatro días que quedaban durante la semana, las nauseas me tenían vuelta loca, creo que tenía una infección. Mi madre me había atendido, por suerte estaba mejor de su gripe, había sido algo pasajero. No tuve señales de Robert en esos días, quizás él también necesitaba pensar como yo. Solo hablaba con Lizzy, pero no me decía nada sobre Robert, más bien porque yo no se lo permitía, quería tener la mente vacía y no sentirme culpable por no estar ahí para él.

Lo extrañaba bastante, por ratos recordaba esa agonizante sensación cuando esperaba a que volviera de la guerra, ese dolor había sido intenso. No quería volver a eso otra vez, por favor Robert, haz tu último esfuerzo, recuérdame o al menos deja atrás la historia con esa zorra, ármate de valor. Volvamos a lo que un día fuimos, volvamos a esa mañana de sol tan genuina que me llevó a ti en la subida a un barco. Volvamos a esas noches tan bonitas cuando nos apoyábamos en el borde de la proa a mirar estrellas, o esas mañana en que tu mirada era lo primero que veía al despertar, esos hoyuelos que se marcaban cada vez que reías exageradamente. Tu voz que aterciopelaba mi piel con cada palabra, al decirme cuanto me querías, volvamos a eso por favor.

Mis padres y hermanos estaban concentrados en la fiesta de navidad que sería este sábado, y como los padres de Robert y los míos se habían vuelto tan amigos, habían quedado en hacer la fiesta de navidad en casa de Robert, y el año nuevo en nuestra casa, por lo tanto la pasaría con él. No estaba interesada en comprar regalos, mis hermanos en cambio le tenían obsequios a muchas personas, el regalo que le tenía Cameron a Lizzy era muy bonito. Era una medalla de oro, que tenía una piedra color turquesa muy bonita, según mi hermano era perfecto para que hiciera sintonía con los ojos de su amada. Ellos hacían sintonía, me gustaba la pareja que hacían, ambos se complementaban de una manera bonita, y estaba feliz que todo quedará en familia. Ahora era yo la que se sentía como Lizzy cuando recién nos conocimos, yo los adoraba a ellos por lo bien que se veían juntos, como ella adoraba la pareja que su hermano hacía conmigo. Quizás ese era mi destino, quizás mi futuro no era con él, quizás era solo para demostrarme que el amor era hermoso, pero que no siempre podías tenerlo. O que eras muy cobarde para tomar lo que era tuyo, y perdías para siempre la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Me dolía pensar en mi futuro sin él, cuando todo lo que soñaba era junto a Robert. Me dolía ver cómo a vida podía ser tan injusta con las personas que merecían sufrir. Y en cambio los que no merecían ni una pizca de regocijo la recibían con creces, nada en esta vida tenía mucho sentido, quizás solo el irremediable lazo de un amor fortuito. Eso jamás podrías romperlo, con suerte o sin suerte, yo sabía que fuese como fuese que terminaran las cosas siempre lo amaría, porque él era y sería siempre el amor de mi vida.

Nunca imaginé que un simple viaje en un barco que me llevaba a una nueva vida iba a cambiar todo, pero completamente todo, yo venía destrozada porque habían pisoteado mi corazón, y él de una manera tan gentil y maravillosa se había propuesto sanarme, eso era amor, amor del verdadero. Sus ojos desde aquella vez fueron mi camino seguro, su corazón mi cable a tierra y sus besos, a razón por la que sabía que me amaba.

Solo pedía que se abriera un rayito de luz dentro de todo este torbellino que no quería acabar, al menos quería un poco de felicidad en estos días de fiesta. La navidad era seguida de la boda de Victoria, por lo tanto me debía armar de ánimo, al menos para no desfallecer. Al menos tenía a mi familia.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó Lizzy cuando íbamos caminando tan rápido por la calle.

- Tengo un presentimiento, y tu eres mi amiga, debes estar conmigo. - Dije tomándola por el antebrazo.

- Ni siquiera te probaste el vestido, ¿Me puedes decir qué pasa? - El vestido era hermoso, pero desde que anoche me había quedado ahondando ideas en mi cabeza no tuve más preocupaciones. Necesitaba salir de la duda, necesitaba saber si ese rayito de sol si podía salir.

- Sé que me quedará bien, Lizzy, el vestido es de mi talla, tranquila. - Dije apurando el paso. - Y lo que pasa lo sabrás conmigo, por eso te necesito.

- Okay, esto me pone nerviosa. - Dijo ella diciéndolo con su tono chillón.

- Creo que yo estoy más nerviosa. - Y si que lo estaba. Mi panza estaba llena de cosquillas, y las manos me sudaban. Si mi teoría era cierta, sería feliz, aunque no estuviera exactamente en mis planes.

- Espera, ¿Vamos al hospital? - Dijo ella cuando nuestro camino tomaba el rumbo directo al hospital.

- Sí. - Dije secamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enferma? No, Kristen, no puedes estar enferma. - Dijo ella afligiéndose.

- Espero no estar enferma, por eso vengo al doctor, quiero saber la causa de mis dolores.

- Cierto, cierto, espero no sea nada malo, no ahora que hay tanta fiesta. - Dijo ella siempre tan preocupada de las festividades. Por algo ella se había adjudicado toda la preparación de la boda de su hermana.

- Espero que no, Lizzy.

Últimamente tenía sueños muy extraños, y todos apuntaban a mi teoría, era como si mi cuerpo reconociera que algo extraño y distinto estaba pasando dentro de mí. De hecho, mi madre había dicho que me comportaba de la misma manera que ella cuando esperaba a Cameron en su vientre. Me asustaba, claro que me alarmaba, pero recordaba la sensación que me había dado tener en mis brazos a Marlowe, y quería sentirla otra vez, pero con un hijo propio. Mis sueños llevaban a una niña con los ojos de Robert, sus perfectos ojos azules, y unos rizos con el color de cabello. Era el bebé más lindo, y estaba en mis sueños, y ojala en mi vientre. La noche anterior no pude dormir de solo imaginarme embarazada, jamás quise esto para mí, hasta que me enamoré de Robert, sabía que era la manera de enlazar nuestro amor. Ese bebé sería fruto de nuestro amor.

- ¡Stewart! - El médico llamaba a mi nombre cuando estaba con Lizzy esperando en la sala de espera.

- ¿Quieres que entre contigo? - Preguntó Lizzy.

- Por favor. - No podía estar sola en esto. Si no estaba él al menos quería que estuviese alguien que llevaba su sangre.

- ¿Kristen? - Preguntó el médico al hacerme entrar en el cuartito.

- Sí. - Dije. Él hizo un ademán para que Lizzy y yo nos sentáramos.

- Bueno, cuéntame, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita? - Dijo él cruzando sus dedos.

- Pues, tengo un atraso en mi período. - Dije de lleno, sin andar con rodeos. Lizzy se tensó al lado mío, ella no sabía que mi consulta era por esto, y estaba conmocionada. Incluso alegre.

- Aham, ¿De cuantos días?

- De tres días, y tengo un período muy regular. - Dije apresuradamente, yo ya quería que él me dijese si estaba embarazada o no.

- ¿Has tenido relaciones estos últimos días? - Pff, mi cabeza se rememoró de imágenes del fin de semana pasado.

- Sí. - Dije un poco sonrojada. Lizzy soltó una pequeña risa. La miré feo.

- Tengo un solo método inmediato para saber si estás embarazada, tienes pocos días probablemente de gestación si es que estás embarazada.

- Lo que sea, quiero saber si estoy o no embarazada.

- ¿Ansías a ese bebé? - Su cara era de duda, probablemente al verme tan joven pensaba que no quería un bebé.

- Claro que sí, por eso quiero saber. - Estaba loca por saberlo.

- Bien, necesito examinarte, puedes pasar a la camilla. - Dijo él educadamente.

Mientras yo me acomodaba y tomaba la incomoda postura, el médico continuó haciéndome preguntas.

- ¿Has tenido otras molestias? - Preguntó al tiempo que él se colocaba los guantes de procedimiento.

- Sí, nauseas y mareos.

- Okay. - Él introdujo sus dedos en mi cuello y palpó suavemente las paredes de este. Luego se adentró un poco más y dolió. Me sentía sensible. - Cuando una mujer … - Comenzó a charlar mientras me examinaba prolijamente. - … tiene las paredes uterinas blandas es signo de embarazo, ya que tu matriz se está preparando para anidar al embrión en la zona correcta, y cuando está duro es porque está en su fase normal.

- ¿Y mi útero como está? - Pregunté ansiosa.

- Vístete. - Dije él dejándome con la duda en la boca. Hice caso, y me vestí en segundos. Quería saber la verdad, quería saber si podía sonreír y darle una buena y bonita noticia a Robert … Oh, ¿Cómo se lo diría?

- Kristen, tranquila. - Lizzy tomó mi mano cuando esperaba a que el doctor escupiera todo.

- Kristen … - Dijo él mirándome fijamente. - Felicitaciones, estás embarazada. - Oh, mi Dios.

- ¡Oh, pequeña! - Lizzy me abrazó tan fuerte que me estaba dejando sin respiración, en cambio yo lloraba como una tonta de felicidad.

- ¿Está usted seguro doctor? - Preguntó Lizzy por mí, yo no podía parar de llorar por la emoción. Estaba esperando un pequeño bebé en mi panza. Dejé que mi mano reposara en mi estomago y sobé mi piel, como si mi cariño se lo pudiera transmitir.

Había vida dentro de mí.

- Claro, no es la primera mujer a la que diagnostico de embarazo con este método.

- No sabe lo feliz que me hace esto. - Dije entre sollozos de alegría.

- Me alegro, Kristen, ahora debes tener precauciones, no bebas alcohol ni tampoco fumes, y mantén una dieta saludable, ese bebé depende de ti.

- Sí, doctor. - Dije muy sonriente.

Creo que la felicidad brotaba por mis poros, no cabía más felicidad dentro de mi pequeño cuerpo, no creía que alguna iba a estar tan contenta por un bebé. Como me hubiese gustado que todo esto lo hubiera vivido junto a él y no de esta manera tan extraña, con él sin recordarme.

- Seré tía, Kristen. - Me abrazó al salir del hospital tan contenta como yo. - ¿Le contarás? - Su tono de voz se amenizó.

- Sí, pero no sé cuando. - ¿Cómo le diría? ¿Acaso lo aceptaría? Claro que lo haría, pero … ¿Dejaría a Linda? ¿Sería este bebé la respuesta a todos los problemas?

- Yo sé cuando se lo puedes decir. - Dijo ella con su alegría inminente. - Tienes que decírselo la noche de navidad, sería la noticia más bonita del mundo.

Mis ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, de solo imaginarme como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimitas al saber que esperaba un bebé. Oh … si tan solo todo fuese como siempre. Quería correr a contarle que seríamos papás, y que juntos seríamos felices los tres sin más nadie que nos molestara y arruinara nuestra felicidad.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro, Kristen, creo que él estará muy feliz. - Lizzy tomó mi mano. - Ven, vamos, quiero ser la primera en regalarte algo.

Fuimos al centro, porque Lizzy quería obsequiarme algo, más bien al pequeño que llevaba dentro mío. Ahora que sabía que estaba en cinta mi instinto me decía que era un niño, un niño como él de esas fotos de Robert cuando niño. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojitos claros y ese cabello rubio lacio, oh mi corazón. Ya quería acunarlo en mis brazos, quería sentir sus llantos y sus manitas pegándose a mí.

- ¿Qué tal estos? - Eran unas botitas del porte de la palma de mi mano.

- Son de niña. - Dije como sabiendo que mi hijo sería hombre. Sonaba bien decir mi hijo.

- Aun no sabemos el sexo, Kristen. - Dijo Lizzy burlándose. - ¿Y estos? - Tomó otras botitas de color verde esmeralda. - Sirven para niña y niño.

- Está bien. - Sonreí. Lizzy me abrazó tan fuerte, gracias a Dios la tenía a ella, aunque podría haberle dicho a mi madre. Algo quiso que fuese ella la que me acompañará, además ella me transmitía más alegría de lo normal.

- A todo esto, debes dejarme ser la madrina. - Lizzy no me dejaría tranquila luego de esto, solo asentí y sonreí, para luego llevar mis manos a mi panza. Mi pequeño bebé ….

.

Era el día de la boda, todos corrían de un lado para otro, me tenían vuelta loca y mis nauseas se ponían peor. Creo que era el peso de estar embarazada, nada era fácil en esta vida, y yo bien lo sabía. Mi madre llevaba un vestido burdeo de gala que hacía juego con el traje grisáceo de mi padre, ellos se veían muy bien y sonreían dejando atrás toda la mala racha del último tiempo, no me quería imaginar como estarían si es contara del nuevo miembro de la familia.

- ¿Me ayudas? - Cameron sugería el moño de su corbata que parecía un manojo de tela.

- Eres tan inepto. - Sonreí de buena gana.

- Te ves muy bien, hermanita, ¿Pasó algo? - ¿Se me notaba?

- Nada, debe ser el ambiente a festividad. - Sonreí, ocultando la bonita noticia que daría a conocer mañana en navidad. Aunque primero le contaría a la persona que debía saberlo. No sabía como se lo diría, 'Hola, no te veo hace días, pero te cuento que serás papá' … no, era una manera poco romántica de contarle, no sabía cómo se lo diría, creo que se lo dejaría a la espontaneidad.

- ¿Lista? - Preguntó Taylor que se veía muy bien con su smoking.

- Claro. - Tomé su brazo y salimos de la casa para ir a la iglesia.

Estaba nerviosa, siendo que ni siquiera era yo la que se casaba, era tontamente estúpido, pero creo que todo se debía a que no podía ocultar mi felicidad.

- ¿Listos los cuatro? - Preguntó papá al echar a andar el motor. Mi cabeza pensó en cinco personas.

En todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la iglesia toqué mi barriga, llevaba mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, mientras cerraba los ojos soñando con mi hijo. Solo habían dos personas en mi mente mientras soñaba despierta, mis dos hombres, bueno si es que el bebé era hombre, aunque yo sabía que lo sería. Quería contarle, aunque me moría de nervios, quería ver su reacción, su hermosa reacción, solo debía aguantarme un día más. Ya no tenía intenciones de pelear con Linda, porque este bebé me llenaba tanto que no cabía la ira ni la rabia en mí. Sabía que al momento de que Robert supiera que esperaba un hijo de él, dejaría todo lo demás. Y también contaba que una de las más grandes leyes morales en estos días era que si dejabas a alguien embarazada debías hacerte cargo, y Linda no tendría más reproches que hacer, porque este bebé era único, y había sido concebido desde el amor.

Bajé del atochón cuidado para no tropezarme con el vestido, habían muchas personas, estaba repleto. Pude divisar a mi revoltosa Lizzy y a sus padres, que estaban junto a novio en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados. Mis ojos se perdieron cuando lo vi a él, se que también me miraba, creo que nada más importaba, menos ahora, solo él y nuestro bebé. Ahora entendía por qué Lizzy había elegido este vestido, porque el dorado combinaba muy bien con su traje verde petróleo. Quería correr a abrazarlo aunque mis pies doliesen por los tacones.

…

**RPOV**

- Creo que Victoria se demora mucho. - Dijo mi futuro cuñado. Yo estaba más pendiente de la llegada de Kristen, sentía una sequía horrenda de dejar pasar tantos días sin verla.

- Las mujeres siempre se demoran. - Le dije a él, que parecía estar tan nervioso.

- ¿Y tu novia? - Preguntó papá de una manera poco amistosa. A nadie le caía bien Linda, a mi tampoco. Había conversado drásticamente con ella sobre terminar, pero decía que era cosa de tiempo, que no la podía dejar y mil boludeces más. Pero ya lo había decidido, le diría a Kristen una de mis locas ideas, debía dejar de ser el cobarde que era y optar por una vida feliz junto a ella.

- No sé. - Dije encogiéndome de hombros, si no venía sería mucho mejor.

- ¿Y botitas? - Dijo Lizzy llegando a nuestro lado, mientras llegaban más y más invitados.

- ¿Quién es botitas? - Pregunté.

- Ah, es Kristen, le puse así. - Me sentía celoso de saber que mi hermana compartía mas tiempo con Kristen que yo.

- ¿Por qué le pusiste así? - Quise saber.

- Solo se me ocurrió, creo que después sabrás por qué le digo así. - Típico, bromas internas de mujeres.

- ¿Vendrá, cierto? - Le pregunté.

- Claro, tonto, no creo que se pierda el evento del año. - Eso me tranquilizaba, si Kristen no venía no iría a la fiesta, aunque fuese de mi hermana.

Pude divisar el auto de John al llegar en la avenida, mi emoción era más grande que la del novio que se iba a casar. Ansiaba tanto verla que no sé que haría cuando la saludara. Ella no bajaba del auto, ¿Acaso estaba dudando de venir? ¿Qué habrá pensado en todos estos días? Quizás no quería verme, o me odiaba por ser un imbecil, o agh, mis ideas eran tontas … todo se nubló cuando la vi salir del auto, ¿Por qué era tan bellamente hermosa? Era la más bonita de todas las mujeres presentes, creo que todo alrededor se nubló cuando la vi, solo la veía a ella, con su vestido dorado. Miré a Lizzy que también miraba en dirección a Kristen, estaba segura que ella le había elegido el vestido a propósito. Sonreí al ver como Kristen se tropezaba con su propio vestido y como sus mejillas tomaban un dulce color rosado.

- Creo que te brillan los ojitos … - Dijo Lizzy a mi oído.

- Nada que ver. - Dije mirándola con su cara sugestiva.

- No la hagas sufrir más, hazla feliz. - Lizzy dijo eso y corrió a los brazos de Cameron. Podía ver la firmeza de la mirada de Kristen en mis ojos, no sabía si había rabia o felicidad, pero mientras más se acercaba a mí veía se endulzaba su mirada.

- Hola. - Dijo ella cortando el flujo de miradas. Se acercó y solo me abrazó, como si hubiese querido hacerlo por tantos días, la había extrañado tanto que la abracé como si hubiera pasado un año. - Te extrañé, estúpido. - Su risa, su maravillosa risa la volvía a escuchar.

- Te ves muy bonita. - Dije agarrandola de la cintura para poder mirarla.

- Gracias. - Sonrió de una manera dulce. Había algo en ella diferente, se veía tan pura y hermosa. - ¿Y Linda? - No era la pregunta que esperaba, pero obviamente ella esperaba a que no llegara.

- No sé, tampoco me importa. - Dije perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Me soltarías un poco para saludar a los demás? - Era un bobo, la tenía agarrada de tal manera que nadie más me la robara.

- Claro. - Deje que saludará a los demás, mientras esperaba ansioso a que volviese a mí.

- ¡Ahí viene la novia! - Se escuchó decir de parte de otros invitados.

- ¿Te sientas conmigo? - Kristen me preguntó sonriente.

- Por supuesto. -Tomé su mano como si fuese mía, aunque en parte yo sabía que ella seguía siendo mía. Solo mía. - ¿Por qué te dicen botitas?

- ¿Qué? - Se alarmó ella al cabo que entrábamos a la iglesia.

- No sé, Lizzy habló de ti como botitas.

- No sé, no sé, ni idea. - Dijo ella un poco nerviosa, algo ocultaban.

Tomamos los puestos de adelante por ser la familia directa de la novia, dejé que Kristen pasase primero a la banca, luego me senté al lado suyo. Lizzy y Cameron se sentaron al lado de Kristen, por lo tanto ocupábamos la banca entera. Al parecer Linda no llegaría y mis planes estarían contando solo a Kristen como la protagonista de la noche conmigo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? - Pregunté.

- Uhm, no mucho. - Ella se botó en mi hombro y yo acaricié el suyo. - ¿Y tú?

- Extrañarte. - Le di un beso casto en la frente.

Es cuando la tenía en mis brazos cuando recordaba mis últimas noches solo, teniendo en mi mente esa silueta que había estado en mi cabeza desde que había vuelto de la guerra. Era igual a ella, no era Linda, pero aun no estaba seguro, quizás era una de mis hermanas o hasta mi madre u otra persona importante en mi vida, aunque Kristen era lo más importante en mi vida, y mientas más clara se hacía la silueta más corroboraba que debía estar con ella. Que si alguien me dañaba por no estar con Linda que lo hiciera, pero nadie le tocaría ni un solo pelo a la mujer que amaba. Hace unos días la quería, pero por una extraña razón en mi pecho albergaba la sensación de amarla, como si siempre lo hubiese hecho, era como si ese sentimiento hubiese vuelto a mí. Estaba confuso, mucho para ser certero, pero lo bueno es que la tenía a ella, y sabía que ella era la luz de mi oscuridad. No volvería a la guerra porque no quería hacerla sufrir más, no otra vez … ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué había dicho otra vez? Últimamente estaba rememorando muchas cosas, pero eran vagas y no habían asociaciones entre ellas. Eran ideas sueltas y necesitaba un empuje para saber toda la información.

- ¿Y tú que no esperas? - Mierda, tenía que llegar Linda a echar a perder todo. Kristen se inclinó de inmediato.

- Aun hay espacio. - Dije haciéndole un hueco en la banca la lado mío.

- Kristen podría salirse, estorba. - Dijo Linda de manera grosera.

- No, Kristen se queda acá. - Dije firme. Linda me miró impresionada ante mi negativa, así que solo se sentó en silencio al lado mío. Sí, era muy extraño estar entre medio de ellas dos, aunque mi corazón se inclinaba solo hacia un lado.

La ceremonia había comenzado, y el padre ya hablaba del sermón de prometerse amor hasta el fin de los días, en la pobreza y la riqueza y todos esos votos que me sabía de memoria con todos los ensayos que hacía en voz alta Victoria. Estaba tan aburrido todo, que mejor le propuse mi idea loca a Kristen que estaba en silencio y un tanto emocionada escuchando la ceremonia.

- ¿Eres de California, cierto? - Sabía que lo era, pero quería partir por algo básico, aunque su mirada fue de pocos amigos. Pude ver su mirada de "¡Cállate!" cuando le hablé.- Sí, y lo sabes, cállate y escucha. - Dijo tan seria que me molestó, pero sabía que bromeaba así que continué. Linda botaba su hombro sobre el mío, pero la alejaba de mí para que no escuchara los murmullos. - Es que esto es aburrido, y no sé, deberíamos viajar a California. - Ella me miró perpleja. - Rob, es el casamiento de tu hermana, respeta esto. - No te enojes, o se notará y te saldrán arrugas. - La molesté.

- ¡Cállate! - Quise reírme al escucharla callarme tan fuerte. Su voz había hecho eco en la iglesia y varias personas se dieron la vuelta a mirarla. - Me las pagarás. - Susurró a mi oído.- Eres tan intensa que lo gritaste, me hubiese reído a carcajadas por tu grito. - Sabía que se enojaría de tanto molestarla, pero extrañaba hacer esto.- Estúpido. - Bufó.- Entonces, ¿Vamos a Estados Unidos? - Volví a preguntar, mientras Linda insistía en botarse sobre mí. Hasta que la miré con desdén para que se comportará. - ¿Para qué? - Dijo Kristen mirando al frente.- Porque quiero ir contigo. - ¿No era obvio? - Hablemos esto después. - Se alejó un poco de mí al notar que Linda había tomado mi mano, creo que la zorra estaba marcando terreno. Quise soltarme pero me apretaba fuertemente. Seguí insistiendo. - Yo te invito, vamos para año nuevo, dime que sí. Me la quedé mirando hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los míos, noté como se quedó mirando con Linda, pero me hice el desentendido, solo quería su respuesta.- ¿Solos? - Preguntó susurrando.- Sí, supongo. - Dije. - O vamos a Las Vegas, y nos casamos. - Eso fue una idea espontánea y me había gustado. - ¿Lo dices en serio? - Lizzy nos quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos también. - Uhm, sí. ¿No crees que sería adrenalinico? - Sí, muy alocado. - Dijo ella sonriendo al fin. - ¿Entonces? Dime que sí, y no hablo más hasta que termine la boda, dime que si, antes de que Linda me desgarré la mano. - Sí, te digo que sí, ahora cállate. - Volvió a su seriedad, pero al menos me había dejado contento. Viajaríamos la próxima semana y que el mundo supiera me daba lo mismo, yo quería estar con ella.

Quise revolcarme en el espacio que tenía en la banca de alegría.

.

La noche había sido amena, en parte, porque apenas pude charlar con Kristen a causa de Linda. No pretendía entender cómo una quisquillosa mujer podía ser tan molestosa. Creo que por eso adoraba a Kristen, su manera de ser era distinta, y no era porque fuese fría o algo por el estilo, sino que era mesurada, sabía cuando actuar de manera cariñosa y cuando no. Linda en cambio no tenía limites, era una adolescente más que me tenía hasta la coronilla.

- Amor, creo que iré al tocador. - Asentí, pero de felicidad. Busqué a Kristen en la pista de baile, estaba con Taylor. Corrí para robársela por ese poco tiempo que tenía para aprovecharla.

- Disculpa, ¿Te puedo robar un rato a tu hermana? - Taylor me sonrió.

- No hay problema, creo que ya me cansé, bailar con la hermana es aburrido.

- ¡Oye! - Protestó Kristen.

- ¿Me permites? - Le cedí mi mano y ella se acercó a mí, encajando como dos piezas. Olía a fresas como siempre y a ratos llevaba un tenue aroma a vainilla que procedía de su cabello al parecer. Llevaba un bonito peinado que dejaba todo su cabello al lado izquierdo. Sus labios estaban fuertemente rosados y sus ojos estaba meticulosamente maquillados haciendo resaltar sus bonitas orbes. - ¿Sabías que te ves muy bonita?

- Cállate. - Sonrió.

- ¿De verdad quieres que viajemos o solo lo dijiste para que me callará? - pregunté mientras bailábamos lentamente al ritmo de la música.

- Lo dije en serio, a menos que ahora me digas que el viaje era una broma. - Dijo ella dejando caer su cabeza en la cuenca de mi cuello, con su rostro en dirección al mío. Sentía que esto lo había vivido antes y con ella, quizás antes de que perdiera la memoria habíamos bailado, porque se supone éramos amigos. Recordaba perfecto que ella llevaba un traje rojo, que le sentaba muy bien.

- Entonces nos iremos de vacaciones. - Dije acariciando su espalda desnuda.

- ¿Cómo está Bear? - Preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

- Bien, aunque te extraña, yo sé que si.

- ¿Le das de comer? - Dijo sonriente. Al parecer estaba muy sonriente hoy día de una manera que jamás la había visto antes.

- Claro que sí, soy un amo responsable.

- No se dice amo, se dice papá.

- Eso es cierto, porque Bear es como mi hijo, entonces soy su papá.

- Exacto. - Dijo ella sonriendo. Sentía su respiración cálida sobre mi cuello, estábamos tan bien de esta manera que nada nos podía molestar.

- ¿Pasarás la navidad con nosotros? - Si ella no estaba a iba a buscar porque ella sería mi regalo de navidad mañana.

- Sí.

- Suena bien.

- ¿Hablaste con Linda? - Su voz se endureció un poco, pero sabía que esto era tema pendiente.

- Sí, no razona mucho la verdad, así que por eso es mejor que nos vayamos solamente.

- ¿No quieres que hable con ella?

- No, amor, no es necesario. - Tomé su rostro con mis manos para mirarla. De verdad algo había en ella que la hacía ver más bonita de lo normal. - No quiero meterte más en problemas, sé que fui un cobarde estos días, y me di cuenta que solo tu me haces sentir feliz.

- ¿O sea qué? - Dijo ella levantando una ceja.

- O sea que la dejaré aunque le guste o no y que no me iré a la guerra otra vez, prefiero quedarme contigo acá, aunque tengamos que pasar por más problemas.

- ¿De verdad? - Ella sonrió y sus ojitos brillaron.

- Claro, no te mentiría con algo así. - La besé despacio, con ternura y con ansiedad. Extrañaba la textura de carnosos labios, sus manos como siempre se perdieron en mi cabello juntándose detrás de mi nunca. - No sé por qué, pero de repente sentí que te amo, es como si siempre lo hubiese hecho.

- ¿Qué dices? - Kristen me miró asombrada.

- Si, no sé, solo sé que no quiero a nadie más que a ti. - La abracé fuerte y al menos así nos quedamos bastante rato. Sin importar exactamente si algún pariente de Linda nos observaba.

El amor era más fuerte que las amenazas.

**KPOV**

Yo no era una paranoica, sabía que me estaba recordando y a un paso muy lento, pero lo estaba haciendo. Dijo que me amaba, y hablaba de mí de una manera que no lo hacía hace una semana atrás. Dejaría a Linda sin importarle nada, y no volvería a la guerra como lo había prometido. Desde que supe que sería mamá el rayito de sol había traído más luz al camino, estaba en lo cierto, nada podía ser tan oscuro en la vida. Hoy ya era víspera de navidad, y la cena sería en casa de Los Pattinson, tenía más o menos ensayado mi discurso para decirle a Rob que seríamos papás, aunque de pensarlo se me revolvía todo en mi estómago. Quizás terminaría trabándome con mi propia lengua antes de poder decirle que había un bebé dentro mío, bueno aun no era un bebé, pero había vida.

Me coloqué el anillo que él me había regalado una vez, hace muchos meses que no lo ocupaba, lo había dejado de lado, porque me recordaba los buenos tiempos que ahora no tenía, que al parecer estaban volviendo. Me coloqué un vestido negro, mi favorito, bajo él unas medias color grafito que resaltaban el borde de mis piernas. Tomé mi cabello e hice una trenza desordenada, solo maquillé mis ojos potentemente negros. Rocié perfume sobre mí y ya estaba preparada para ir a la cena, respiré profundo para hacerme la idea de que estaba noche saldría a flote una bonita noticia.

Nos fuimos caminando porque quedaba cerca como para ir en auto. Yo llevaba a Bernie quien también debía celebrar la navidad en familia. Cameron y Taylor llevaban las bolsas con regalos, que a mi parecer no era necesario, aunque igual debía haberle comprado algo a Robert, posiblemente él me había comprado algo, aunque yo tenía un regalo más bonito y preciado. En fin, esta noche sería una buena noche en familia, celebrando de que todos estábamos juntos y de seguro recordaríamos a Dana, a quien le daba las gracias por todas las cosas nuevas que estaban pasando.

Llegamos a la casa que estaba hermosamente decorada con luces, que hacían juego con la tupida nieve.

- ¡Botitas! - Lizzy me abrazó primero, luego a Cameron a quien recibió con un beso.

- Deja de decirme botitas, Lizzy.

- ¿Por qué te dice así? - Preguntó Taylor.

- Solo se le ocurrió, ¿Cierto, Lizzy?

- Claro, botitas. - Ogh.

- ¡Hola! - ¿Esto era una broma? ¿Linda también estaba invitada? ¿Y su padre y madre también? Qué horror.

- Hola. - Dijo Lizzy sin saludar con un beso o un abrazo.

- Hola, Kristen. - El padre de Linda se dirigió a mí de una manera especial, viejo de mierda.

- Buenas noches. - Dije en dirección a los tres, aunque su mujer se veía muy humilde, nada que ver a la forma de ser de este tipo.

Entré a la casa para buscar a Robert antes de que Linda se le pegara como una lapa. Subí a su habitación, entré sin tocar, estaba cambiándose de ropa. Su maldita y sensual espalda.

- Rob. - Cerré la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces acá, bonita? - Dijo él sin darse la media vuelta.

- ¿Sabías que Linda vendría para tu casa?

- ¿Qué? - Él se dio la vuelta, alarmado. Claramente él no sabía.

- Sí, acaba de llegar con sus padres.

- Mierda. - Él siguió vistiendo, mientras fruncía el ceño, enojado ante tal noticia. - ¿Cómo estás? - Cambió su tono de voz.

- Bien, ¿Y tú? - Sonreí. Seguía pegada en la puerta. Él se acercó a mí mientras se anudaba la corbata.

- Bien, te ves muy bonita. - Dijo robándome un beso. Lo agarré con fuerza y pedí lo que era mío. Su lengua buscó la mía para dejarnos llevar en un beso apasionado. - Si quieres y si es que podemos, más tarde podríamos irnos a mi departamento.

- Acepto. - Dije media tonta por sus besos.

- No hagas caso a las cosas que diga el papá de Linda. - Me advirtió.

- No lo haré, aunque me saludó muy mal.

- No lo tomes en cuenta, aunque cualquier cosa me dices, ¿Sí? - Robert sobó mi mejilla para aliviarme.

- Okay. - Abrí la puerta. - ¿Bajemos?

- Baja primero, luego bajo yo. - Hice caso. Bajé rápidamente y me uní a mi familia, de esa manera me sentía más protegida.

Recién eran las nueve de la noche y ya estábamos cenando, pero todo se debía a que el banquete era muy abundante y se necesitaba de tiempo para poder comer de todo un poco. Robert estaba sentado al frente mío, por lo cual a ratos podía chocar mis pies con los suyos, ambos sonreíamos como estúpidos, excepto cuando Linda se ponía muy molestosa. Qué manera de ser cargante esa niña, una mocosa más, la odiaba, pero no gastaba mi tiempo en mirarla con odio ni nada por el estilo. Además debía mantenerme en paz ahora que estaba embarazada.

Todo iba bien, ya eran las diez y media de la noche, conversaciones iban y venían. Los grandes anfitriones eran el papá de Robert, mi padre y el Tío George. El padre de Linda a ratos también quería ser el centro de atención, pero era tan pedante que era mejor no tomarlo mucho en cuenta, además sus comentarios solo abordaban la guerra lo que hacía la conversación más gris.

- ¡Creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis! - El padre de Linda se paró de la mesa llamando la atención de todos. Robert y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que algo diría y que podía ser malo. - Creo que ahora que estamos todos reunidos celebrando una fecha tan importante deberíamos darle cabida a las buenas nuevas.

¿Buenas nuevas? ¿Acaso sabía que estaba embarazada? Porque esa era la única noticia nueva que era buena. Lizzy me miró sonriendo, sabiendo que lo mejor estaba por venir.

- Bueno, como decía quiero que todos brindemos por el futuro casamiento. - ¿Casamiento? Pero su Victoria ya se casó y ni siquiera estaba aquí, se había ido de inmediato a su luna de miel. - Un brindis por los futuros novios, de mi querida hija Linda y su novio Robert.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Esto era una mala broma de parte de él? Lizzy casi se atragantó con el vino, por lo que Cameron comenzó a calmarla, los demás estaban helados, sobre todo mi familia que me miraba de una manera compasiva. Yo solo me miraba a Robert que me miraba de la misma manera impresionada, pero ¡Maldita sea! No hacía nada, estaba congelado, este era el momento de parar con todo.

- Pues y bien, levanten sus copas. - Todos siguieron al autoritario padre de Linda, yo solo miré dolida a Robert. ¿Sabía de esto? Porque si lo sabía que se olvidara de mí y de mi hijo. Me paré de la mesa entre todo el murmullo, nadie lo notó, solo mi madre que estaba al lado y Robert que me miraba culposo.

Salí de la casa corriendo, importándome una verdadera mierda todo. Adiós con esto, de nada servía que Robert hubiese tenido la intención de hablar con Linda porque estaba obligado a casarse con ella. Adiós felicidad, creo que solo seríamos mi hijo y yo y nadie más. Robert no tenía el derecho de saber la verdad.

Corrí por las calles desiertas, corrí sin parar, me quité los zapatos y los llevé en mis manos, no sabía a donde ir, solo quería estar lejos, sin que nadie me encontrara. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué he hecho tan mal para merecer esto? ¿Por qué a mi Dios? Yo ya no podía más, no podía simplemente no, ya no podía aguantar más. Lo mejor era irme, si irme lejos de aquí, quizás podía volver a Estados Unidos y comenzar una vida nueva, sin Robert y sin nada que interviniera en mi vida. No quería más sufrimiento.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar al muelle en donde estaba el lugar preferido de Robert, me boté sobre el cemento del asiento llorando como una magdalena, esta era la peor navidad de mi vida. Era un puñal directo a mi alma, me quería morir, no quería nada más. Este bebé no podía llegar a un lugar como este, con tanta mierda, donde su propio padre no podía ser claro de una vez.

Hacía frío y nevaba un poco, pero seguí allí estática, botando lágrimas, sufriendo, porque la pena jamás me había dejado, solo era cosa de que enterraran el cuchillo un poco más para sentir el dolor otra vez.

**RPOV**

Que alguien me explicase en qué momento había aceptado por mis propios medios contraer noviazgo oficial con Linda, porque no lo había hecho. Estaba seguro que todo esto era porque le había dicho a Linda que quería que se acabara todo, maldita y estúpida mocosa. Kristen se rompió en mil pedazos al oír las palabras del papá de Linda, me miraba con odio, ni siquiera con compasión, quizás pensaba que se lo había ocultado. Ella sabía mis intenciones y aun así sentía que me odiaba, le repugnaba mi cara.

- ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer algo así a Kristen y enfrente suyo? - Lizzy hervía de la rabia.

- Te juro que no sabía, te lo aseguro, de verdad. - De todas maneras me sentía como la oveja negra en todo esto, me sentía fatal.

- Ahora si que la perdiste, para siempre. - Dijo mi hermana llevándome a la cocina para poder charlar mejor.

- No quiero perderla, no quiero, me importa una mierda esto de Linda, me iba a ir con Kristen la otra semana de viaje, no puedo perderla. - Agarré mi cara tratando de buscar respuesta a todo esto, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en la cocina.

- Creo que ya es tarde. - Dijo Lizzy apoyada en el mesón. - Además se fue corriendo.

- Ouch. - Agarré mi cabeza, el dolor volvía. - Ouch, agh, además se fue corriendo. - Dije mientras me quejaba.

- ¿Y qué quería que te felicitará? - Lizzy estaba enojada y no era para menos.

- Ogh, mi cabeza. - Esto se estaba volviendo desesperante.

- Te mereces el dolor, echaste todo a la mierda, Robert, ¡Todo! - Lizzy paró en seco delante de mí. - Kristen tenía pensado algo muy bonito para ti esta noche.

- Oush, Kristen. - Me senté en el suelo tratando de alguna manera hacer que el dolor se fuera. - Kristen …

- Sí, a Kristen le hiciste todo este daño … eres tan tonto, hermano.

No decía su nombre exactamente porque tratara de decir algo, era que al escuchar su nombre mi cabeza daba vueltas, las ideas sueltas iban tomando forma, las conexiones volvían a su lugar, la silueta se hacía clara, y el dolor era intenso. Oh mierda, sentía que me iba a desmayar del dolor …

- ¿Estás bien? - Lizzy se acercó a mi lado dándose cuenta que esta vez el dolor era inmenso.

- MI ca-beza … duele y ¡mierda! Duele mucho.

- ¿Qué hago dime? - Preguntó Lizzy, agarrando mi cara.

- Pronuncia su nombre, solo pronúncialo. - Pedí

- ¿De quién?

- De Kristen. - Ella hizo caso, y comenzó a repetirlo reiteradas veces, tantas veces como fuese necesario lo hice, el dolor se intensificaba y allí estaba ella … era su silueta, era mi Kristen, siempre había sido ella … siempre había sido ella. Sus ojitos llenaban mi mente, su sonrisa, todo vino a mí de repente, allí estaba ella. La vez que la conocí, la vez que le hablé, que la besé y tantas más … ¿Por qué le había hecho tanto daño? Era un bastardo, la había recordado en el peor momento y le había hecho tanto daño … no pude evitar llorar. Mi Kristen y la había perdido por imbecil. - ¡Dime algo, Robert! - Gritó Lizzy.

- Soy una mierda. - Dije sollozando sobre su hombro. Ahora entendía tan bien cuando ella me decía que odiaba al hombre que la había dejado, y ese era yo, que la había abandonado. Ella tenía razón cuando me dijo que fuera a la guerra, porque algo iba a pasar y así fue, la había abandonado de la peor manera posible. Y ella aún así seguí allí, me cuidaba y yo bastardo no la recordaba.

- Sí, lo eres, pero dime qué pasa.

- Kristen, debo verla ahora.

- ¿Para qué? Si ya la embarraste, quizás a donde fue.

- ¡No, debo verla! ¡Debo ver a mi Kristen, la debo ver, la debo ver! - Me levanté del piso.

- ¡Espera! ¿La recordaste? - Ella me detuvo mirándome fijo.

- Sí, soy tan idiota, ¿Cómo pude? - Golpeé la mesa fuerte, haciendo que mis nudillos quedara resentidos.

- Oh, santa mierda, Robert. - Lizzy me abrazó, dejando de lado la rabia que tenía sobre mí. - Corre, no sé, solo búscala, tu debes saber dónde está.

- Sí, debo ir, no sé a dónde, pero debo. - Salí de la cocina. Y solo pensé en ir al departamento, quizás estaba allí. Solo corrí sin importarme que la nieve estaba muy densa y que el frío calaba los huesos. Corría mientras pensaba en todo el daño que le había hecho, Kristen debía odiarme, debía hacerlo. Si no lo hacía la obligaría a hacerlo, porque me lo merecía. Mierda, su silueta estaba grabada en mi cabeza, no se iba, siempre debió ser así, siempre debió estar primero y la dejé para lo último. Yo supe de su dolor cuando recién volví del hospital, ella me contaba y ella sufría, ella lo estaba pasando mal, y era por mi culpa. Maldita memoria.

Abrí la puerta casi de golpe del departamento, grité su nombre incansablemente y el no tener respuesta me hacía pensar que la había perdido para siempre. Pensaba que así debía ser cuando ya no había remedio, ella se había ido y yo ya no tenía oportunidad. Mierda, di vuelta todo en el departamento, habitación por habitación, pero no había nada, ni siquiera algo que me hiciera pensar que había estado aquí.

Solo me quedaba un lugar en donde podía estar, el muelle. Corrí fuerte y rápido, debía encontrarla, debía decirle que nada más importaba, que solo éramos ella y yo, y que si quería me podía perdonar, si no quería la entendería.

Seguí corriendo y sentía que el muelle se me hacía lejos, que no avanzaba, era la emoción y previa frustración de encontrarla. Ahora entendía porque últimamente sentía que la amaba, era porque siempre la había amado, porque era mi mujer, la única persona a quien le había dado todo mi corazón, la única persona a la que iba a amar toda mi vida.

Corrí todo el borde del muelle hasta llegar al último asiento, y no me equivocaba, ella estaba ahí, media dormida y convaleciente. Tenía nieve en su vestido negro, y escuchaba sus sollozos.

Me costó, pero debía hacerlo …

- ¿Kristen? - Ella dejó de sollozar. - Kristen sé que no merez…

- ¡Vete! No te quiero ver … - Sabía que ella actuaba así por lo del supuesto matrimonio. - Vete con Linda, solo ándate, déjame sola.

- No, no me iré, no me iré más. - Ella se inclinó, pero no me miró, seguí con la cabeza agachada.

- Sí, debes irte y dejar de hacerme daño. - Dijo limpiando su cara.

- No te pido que me perdones, sé que te he hecho daño todo este tiempo. - Esperaba que entendiera que la había recordado, que lo dedujera. - Soy un idiota, tu siempre has sido mi prioridad y te dejé al último, sabes que te amo desde el día en que te conocí, sabes que eres mi razón de vivir, te lo prometí tantas veces, incontables, y lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas cuando te regalé ese anillo? - Noté que lo llevaba puesto y hace mucho que no lo hacía.

- ¿Qué? - Ahora si se volteó para mirarme. - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Eso, que te recuerdo, que estás aquí, en mi cabeza, y que sí, siempre he sido muy idiota, y ahora o fui aún más por dejarte al último, siendo que eres mi vida, toda mi vida. - Me acerqué a ella, para sentarme a su lado, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, me sentía tan culpable de verla así, y de saber que era la razón de su pena.

- ¿Me recuerdas o bromeas? - Dijo con miedo.

- Te recuerdo, Kristen, te recuerdo. - Tomé su rostro con fuerza. - No quiero que me perdones ahora, solo quiero que lo sepas y que no te vayas.

- ¿Por qué me olvidaste? - Sus verdes ojos se volvían agua mirándome con pena.

- Te juro que jamás fue mi intención, sabes lo mucho que te amo, esto no dependía de mí, pero igual me siento mal por causarte tanto daño, me siento mal de haberte prometido que jamás te causaría dolor y rompí esa promesa.

- Oh, Robert. - Ella me abrazó y fue hermosamente tierno. - No sabes cuanto ansié esto, no te lo imaginas, no sabes, nunca sabrás lo mucho que me hiciste falta, jamás sabrás lo que se siente.

- Mi amor … - Besé su cuello, sintiendo su aroma tan familiar. - Perdóname, cuando quieras, pero perdóname, de verdad lo siento mucho.

- Solo dame tiempo, ¿Sí? - Se despegó de mí para mirarme. Solo asentí. - No vuelvas jamás a la guerra, no me dejes sola y jamás de los jamases me vuelvas a olvidar, nunca más. - Me besó fortuitamente mientras la nieve caía lentamente sobre nosotros. - Nunca más … - Volvió a repetir.

- Jamás, mi amor. - Dije prometiéndolo para nunca más romper una promesa.

- ¿Qué harás con Linda?

- No me importa, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones, tu eres mi mujer, no ella, nada más importa, Kristen, nada más. .- Dije entre besos, mientras la acurrucaba con mis brazos.

- Debo decirte algo. - Dijo ella volviendo a mirarme.

- ¿Es muy malo? - Temí.

- No, creo que es algo bueno. - Dijo ella nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, las tomé, debían ser por el frío.

- Lo que sea, ahora estaremos juntos y nada se interpondrá.

- Prométemelo todas las veces posibles.

- Te lo prometo, te lo prometo una y mil veces, mi vida, ahora dime …

- Pues … he ideado las maneras de decirte esto, y jamás llegué a una conclusión. - Agarró una de mis manos. - Pensaba irme con él si es que de verdad te casabas con Linda, pensaba irme con él a Estados Unidos.

- ¿Con quién? - Me alarmé, ¿Por qué se refería a un él? ¿Había otro y yo no lo sabía?

- Con él. - Ella llevó mi mano a su vientre, mientras me miraba esperando alguna reacción mía.

- ¿Estás …

- Sí. - Sonrió tan hermosamente, era por eso que su semblante había cambiado estos días, era por eso, yo no merecía esto, no merecía este tipo de felicidad. - Estoy embarazada.

- ¿Quieres decir que voy a ser papá? - Oh santa mierda, esto era maravilloso, era demasiada la felicidad, no cabía en mí. Tomé a Kristen de su cintura y la besé, sabía que ahora nada nos iba a separar, menos ahora que había un pequeño retoño que nos unía.

- Sí, seremos papás.

- ¿Por qué siempre me haces tan feliz?

- Porque te amo, solo por eso.

- Oh, mi … - Ella me tapó la boca con su mano.

- Por eso me dicen botitas, porque tu hermana me había regalado un par de zapatitos para bebé.

- ¿Mi hermana sabía?

- Solamente ella. - Dijo abrazándome con fuerza. - Y ahora tú, felicidades, serás papá.

Volví a besarla con fuerza. - ¿Hace cuanto sabes?

- Hace un día.

- ¡Me lo ocultaste! - Reproché.

- Te lo merecías.

- Oh. - Tenía razón, merecía no ser feliz.

- No, merecías no saberlo por unos días, ahora merecemos ser felices, juntos, los tres. - Ella miró su pancita que aun tenía tiempo para abultarse.

- Seremos felices los tres, mi vida.

- Te amo, Robert.

- Te amo, Kristen.

De un momento a otro, esta había sido la mejor navidad de mi vida. Ninguna se comparaba a las anteriores, la tenía a ella y a mi futuro hijo. Nos teníamos a los tres para ser felices. No dejaría que nadie tocase a mis amores, nadie. Y si ahora tenía que batallar para conseguir la felicidad, lo haría. Batallaría por conseguir el perdón de Kristen, la enamoraría otra vez, volveríamos a ser como antes.

Mi nombre estaba escrito junto al suyo sobre pergamino que hacía que esto jamás terminase. No había nadie que amara más que a ella. El amor que habíamos construido había surtido en ese bebé, el amor que nos teníamos siempre iba a ser más fuerte.

Sus ojos siempre serían la luz de mis días, ahora y siempre, los ojos de mi Kristen, _mi bonita americana._

* * *

**_MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ALENTÓ A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, A CADA UNA DE LAS QUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE LEERME, A CADA UNA DE LAS QUE DEJABA SU OPINION Y A LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS TAMBIÉN, GRACIAS A TODAS, MUCHAS INMENSAS GRACIAS. LES AGRADEZCO LA PACIENCIA, Y AL BUENA ONDA QUE SIEMPRE ME ENTREGARON. ESPERO COMO SIEMPRE LES HAYA GUSTADO TODO, ESTOY RE EMOCIONADA Y POR ESO TANTO AGRADECIMIENTO. UN BESO Y ABRAZO GIGANTE A CADA UNA DE LAS QUE LEE AMERICAN WOMAN, ENGLISH MAN. _**

**_RECUERDEN QUE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA EMPIEZA EN LA MITAD DE SEPTIEMBRE._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER SIDO PARTE DE AWEM, Y HABERME DEJADO ENTREGARLE UN RATO DE DIVERSIÓN._**

**_MARY :)_**


End file.
